Trading Faces
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: Duke and the Baroness switch bodies when the transformed Cobra Commander sabotaged one of Dr. Mindbender's experimental weapons which forced the Baroness to switch sides to the Joe Team and she and Duke became romantically involved. Pairings: Duke/Baroness, Scarlett/Snake Eyes, Flint/Lady Jaye and Beachhead/Cover Girl. Takes place after the events from the 1980's animated movie.
1. A Rocky Start

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the G.I. Joe series but I do own this story. I thought I could do something original on this one. I'm making the Baroness the good guy but she'll keep the bad girl attitude as she gets close with Duke since I'm pairing Scarlett with Snake Eyes for all you hardcore Scarlett/Snake Eyes fans around the world. This story takes place after G.I. Joe the movie. Enjoy.

The story started with Duke rehabbing in the hospital during his one year depression after G.I. Joe defeated Cobra and Cobra La last year. After being stabbed in the chest and pierced through his heart by Serpentor, he was never the same again.

He has never felt miserable in his life.

Scarlett broke up with him and reformed her relationship with Snake Eyes whom she knew for a long time, the Joe leaders' meeting was a wreck when Beachhead questioned Duke's integrity, duty, leadership and commitment during G.I. Joe's effort against Cobra which led to a fallout between the two, his younger half brother Lt. Falcon's discharge from G.I. Joe which caused him to snap, lose his mind and landed him to a mental hospital when he disobeyed Hawk's order of not coming after Serpentor and civilian life outside of G.I. Joe on his rocky road to recovery. At the time, Duke has no one to blame but himself.

The same goes for the Baroness.

Ever since G.I. Joe defeated Cobra and brought Serpentor to justice and the transformed Cobra Commander (now a humanoid Snake) disappeared after coming in contact with the Supernatural chemicals in Dr. Mindbender's lab, which led to him changing him into a muscle bound, man sized Cobra, Scrap-Iron, Storm Shadow, Firefly, Zartan and the Dreadknoks disappeared without a trace, Destro, Major Bludd, Dr. Mindbender, Tomax & Xamot are indicted for their crimes against humanity and the relationship between Destro and the Baroness became permanently strained when they fell out and officially broke up and M.A.R.S. Industries was shut down by the Government due to it's affiliation with the Cobra Organization.

Destro and the Baroness had a string of fights and arguments ever since Destro broke out of prison without her help. She tried dating other criminals. The ones who made big money for her to snatch. But Destro would have none of that and struck her with fury like never before.

For the first time in years, the Baroness started to cry with tears flowing down from her beautiful eyes.

She is heartbroken by a man whom she once loved. She hasn't felt this way since her brother was gunned down when she was a teenager. Destro tried to apologize but she doesn't want to forgive him this time.

Duke and the Baroness have one thing in common: they are both living in hell.

Until one day, all of that will change when Cobra reunite to help Serpentor escape from prison to get his revenge on the Joes who defeated him.

It all started with the forces of Cobra breaking into prison, attacked the prison guards and scared the visitors as they charged right into the prison yard starting a riot between the prisoners and the prison guards.

As Destro, Zartan, the Dreadnoks, Storm Shadow, Firefly, Copperhead, Scrap-Iron and the remaining Cobra Vipers attack the prison guards in an attempt free Serpentor and the others, the Baroness (who refused to watch Destro's back) led the troops to Serpentor and freed him until she heard the familiar battle cry.

"YO JOE!" cried G.I. Joe.

"G.I. Joe! Don't you damn stand here you fools! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK! COBRA!" the Baroness cried in fury.

General Hawk led Flint, Lady Jaye, Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Shipwreck & Polly, Stalker, Beachhead, Scarlett, Snake Eyes & Timber, Breaker, Cover Girl, Mutt & Junkyard, Spirit & Freedom, Bazooka, Quick Kick, Alpine, Ace, Ripcord and Wild Bill into battle.

Lady Jaye kicked Tomax in the balls causing him and Xamot to moan in pain.

"Careful where you're aiming at my dear." Zomat & Tomax said.

"OK numbnuts!" Lady Jaye replied punching Xamot in the face causing the tooth to fly.

Snake Eyes fighting his arch enemy Storm Shadow in a martial arts brawl.

"Eat shit and die you snake faced scurvy land lovers!" Shipwreck cried as he fired the missile from the giant tank.

After defeating the Crimson Twins, Lady Jaye and Destro are fighting and talking to each other at the same time.

"Hey, Destro, so much for a family reunion, huh?" Lady Jaye asked mocking Destro.

"Bah! Preposterous! I do not have time for this foolishness Lady Jaye! We maybe distant cousins of the McCullen Family but we will always be enemies. Remember that! Cousin Joe!" Destro sneered as he continued to fight her.

"Fair enough, cuz." Lady Jaye replied.

"Tell that to the Baroness, Cousin!" Destro sneered as he and Lady Jaye continued to fight.

"SILENCE DESTRO! Do not insult me anymore!" the Baroness cried as she fought Scarlett with the tears in her eyes.

"Wow, you and Destro have relationship problems. Do ya Baroness?" Scarlett asked as she kicked her in the gut.

"Of course I do Scarlett! What does have to do with you, huh?" the Baroness yelled at her.

"Well, I broke up with Duke last year. We didn't fight. We just gone our separate ways since we defeated you guys and Golobulus last year." Scarlett said.

"Well, since then Destro and I broke up, we were fighting non-stop until he struck me and as a result of this!" the Baroness said as she takes her glasses off and showed Scarlett her black eye.

"Oh, my god." Scarlett looked in horror.

"Yes. That's what happened when you hurt the one you loved most." The Baroness said with sadness on her face.

Zarana gets annoyed by Polly while Junkyard and Timber chasing Buzzer, Ripper, Monkeywrench, Zandar and Torch around until the dozen of Raddler Squads put a stop to this. The Baroness and Scarlett continued fighting each other until Serpentor threw Scarlett off the ceiling only to be saved by Snake Eyes.

"COBRA FORCES! RETREAT BACK TO THE REMAINS OF COBRA ISLAND! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor ordered.

"COBRA!" All Cobra obliged as they retreated to the Cobra Mother ship and flew back to the Terrordome on Cobra Island."

Where the hell they went off to?" asked Lady Jaye.

"Retreated back to what's left of Cobra Island I guess." Flint answered.

5 minutes later, ambulances are everywhere, taking injured people to the hospital. General Hawk was finished talking to the Warden, then he turned to Flint.

"Flint report." said General Hawk.

"We got 23 causalities. 5 injured prison guards, 3 prison guards that got killed, 15 prisoners that escaped got caught the remaining prison guards got injured or killed but the civilians are safe." Flint reported.

"That's good. At least they're out of harm's way." General Hawk announced.

"General Hawk. This is Breaker. We got bad news. Cobra Commander has escaped." Breaker announced via communicator. The Joes are shocked.

"Yeah and we might have another Cobra power struggle on our hands y'all. All the Mutants created by Cobra-La have resurfaced to our land stalking in shadows." Clutch added.

"If what they said is true, we need to take it up a notch. Return to Joe base. I'm calling Sgt. Slaughter to whip us into shape right now. Now let's move!" General Hawk ordered. "YO JOE!"

Inside the Cobra mother Ship, a furious Destro lost his composure and got in the Baroness' face as she wiped away her tears.

"Baroness, where were you when I needed you the most my dear?" Destro furiously demanded answers from his estranged ex-girlfriend.

"Freeing our beloved leader from prison! What else?" the Baroness yelled back.

"Brilliant deduction, Baroness! You are even more annoying than Cobra Commander ever was!"

Destro and the Baroness continued to bicker until Serpentor shouted "SILENCE! We do not have time for your petty argument are going to give the world an ultimatum that they cannot refuse. Dr. Mindbender how's the last experiment doing?" Serpentor asked.

"The last experiment was a failure when we turn our Cobra troops into real live cobra humanoids after G.I. Joe defeated us last year." Dr. Mindbender answered.

"At least we can still find what's left of my weapons in a hidden stash in Las Vegas. That'll really intimidate the Joes and the entire world! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Destro said.

"Impossible, Destro, you tin grinned fool! It'll take more than that idea to destroy the bloody Joes!" Zartan objected.

"Perhaps we'll need to make Cobra a stronger force than ever to defeat the bloody Joes!" Major Bludd suggested.

"Maybe Dr. Mindbender can combine his experiments..." Tomax suggested. "with Destro's weapons..." Xamot added. "to destroy G.I. Joe and rule the world. Brilliant!" Tomax & Zamot said excited.

"You what...I think it's a bloody well good idea! Dammit why did I think of that?" Torch asked.

"Because you're a dingo minded fool." Zartan answered, getting in his face.

"Well you don't have to be bloody sarcastic Zartan!' Torch shot back. "Yeah, you abandoned us when we needed you the most mate!" Ripper added.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS! We don't have time for this petty bickering. We must concentrate on ruling the world. If they do not give in to my demands, destroy them all! This I command!" Serpentor declared and then they all laugh while the Baroness stopped laughing only to feel so sad.

* * *

Meanwhile back in St. Louis, MO, Duke is recovered from his injuries after 1 year out of action and resided to his apartment where his stood in front of the mirror, shirtless with the scar on his chest where Serpentor's snake staff stabbed and pierced him in his heart and sporting a huge beard Rock N Roll has.

"Damn. It's been a year since I came home and the rent has been due. Even the money I made in the Military's not gonna cover it. Sigh. Look at me now. Look at my life right now. Some hero I turned out to be. I served my country, did my part, made sacrifices and look what happened to me, Falcon's gone nuts, Scarlett dumped me, lost the trust of some of the Joes and I still haven't been promoted to an officer rank. I thought I live up to my expectations, my potential, I even thought that I was gonna be somebody... but I was wrong. My life is now in shambles. Like my father before me, I'm a screw up. I should've stay dead instead of being here. I'm useless. Maybe I oughta kill myself and get it over with. Everybody's right about me. I'm nothing, absolutely nothing." Duke sounded so discouraged after recalling some hardships that he's been through last year.

He turned on the TV to watch the news and Hector Ramirez reported that Serpentor escaped from prison and Cobra has risen again.

"What? Cobra's back? Oh, great. Just when I thought Cobra was history, they keep coming back for more." Duke was not happy about what Cobra's return.

You know what? I think it's time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and do something what should've been done last year. So as of right now, I'm goin' back to G.I. Joe, get back into the good graces of the entire team, stop Cobra and settle the score once and for all! Watch out, Cobra because I'm comin' back! YO JOE!" Duke shouted out.

He realized that he's not done yet, decided to return to the Joe and resume the war with Cobra while redeeming himself for the Joes.

* * *

Warning: If somebody gives me another bad review about the story I worked hard to make, I'll really get pissed off and kill any douche bag who disrespected my work. I apologized to those who were intimatated by my warning.


	2. Duke Returns

2 days later, the Joe Base was quiet but G.I. Joe was training harder to be ready for more Cobra attacks. Scarlett and Snake Eyes were flirting during training. So are Flint and Lady Jaye. Cover Girl blew kisses at Beachhead who ignored her. But Sgt. Slaughter would have none of it.

"OK you crazy love Joes, quit going gaga and keep moving! The sooner you get stronger, tougher and faster, the better we keep kicking Cobra's ass! I won't tolerate pussies! Until you step up to the plate to protect your country, your sorry asses belong me! SGT. SLAUGHTER! THE JOE DRILL INSTRUCTOR! NOW MOVE!" shouted Sgt. Slaughter.

"You heard 'em y'all! So step yo game up! You don't wanna be a Joe, then take yo punk ass home and hang up! We gotta keep kickin' Cobra's ass and breakin' jaws! We gotta hit harder faster than you can say...." Roadblock rappin'. "YEEEEEE HAAAAAAW!!!!!!!!!!" Wild Bill added.

"Yeah, well tell that to Cobra! It's not like I'm flirting with Cover Girl or anything!" Shipwreck said that before Cover Girl pushed him off the top of the brick wall.

"WWWHHHOOOAAA!" Shipwreck screamed when he fell face first.

"That's for rubbing my ass last night!" Cover Girl cursed at Shipwreck.

"Get yer barnacle ass up Sailor! No lyin' down on the job!" Gung-Ho yelled at Shipwreck.

"Shut up baldy!" Shipwreck yelled back.

"Quawnkkkkkk quawnkkkkkk You're getting sloppy Sailor! That's what happens when get drunk and seeing naked ladies in the strip club ya barnacle butthole! Quawnkkkkkk quawnkkkkkk!" Polly insulted Shipwreck.

"Keep talkin' shit and I'll fried yer ass fer dinner ya big mouth bird brain!" Shipwreck warned Polly.

"WWWHHHOOOAAA!!!!!!!!!" Bazooka fell off the brick wall landed on his head.

"C'mon ya big dumb Bazooka!" Alpine yelled.

"Hey! Wait for me Alpine!" Bazooka yelled for Alpine.

"MOVE IT JOES!! MOVE IT!!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted again.

"Heh, easy for you to say." Leatherneck muttered.

"Shaddup, Leatherneck!" Wet-Suit yelled at Leatherneck.

"THAT TEARS UP! WET-PUKE I GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Leatherneck shouted at Wet-Suit.

"BRING ON LEATHER NUTS!" Wet-Suit shot back.

"WHY YOU SPANDEX WEARIN" SON OF A BITCH!!!" Leatherneck and Wet-Suit started to brawl in the middle of training. The Joes tried to break it up but got beat up and now they're starting to brawl.

Whistle sounds. "OK BREAK IT UP YOU ASSHOLES!" Sgt. Slaughter ordered but no ones' listening.

"I SAID BREAK IT UP!!!!" Sgt. Slaughter jumped in the middle of the brawl and started beating everybody up.

After the fighting stopped, Sgt. Slaughter shouted "WHEN I SAID BREAK IT UP, I MEAN BREAK! IT! UP! DO MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!??"

"SIR YES SIR!!!" the Joes responded.

"Good. Now get back to training. On the double!" Sgt. Slaughter ordered.

"YO JOE!!!!!" cried the Joes.

"How are we doing Sgt. Slaughter?" General Hawk asked.

"They went nuts ever since Cobra came back. They're too busy fighting each other to stay focus." Sgt. Slaughter answered.

"And I thought I was a having it bad." They turned around to notice that was Duke, now wearing a rugged facial hair on his face.

"Hey it's Duke! Welcome back ol' pal!" Flint exclaimed. All the Joes gather round to welcome Duke back.

"Hey, guys! How's everybody doin'?" Duke asked.

"The Joe Base hasn't been the same without you around." Lady Jaye answered.

"Now that I'm back, I'm ready to take those snakes down!" Duke added.

"Hey! Y'all swagga jackin' my style! Now that Duke is back on G.I. Joe, we gotta get back to training so we can put those Cobra punkasses back on the ground! With the sound of POW!!" Roadblock raps again.

"Well well. Look what we have here. It's been a year since I last saw you... Duke!" Scarlett exclaimed as punches Duke in the face.

"Hey! What gives Scarlett? Was it something I said?" Duke asked moaning in pain.

"Sorry Duke. Just had to let out some steam." Scarlett apologized but deep down her she's still mad at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Duke asked again after spitting blood out of his mouth.

"No I..." Scarlett was gonna saying anything else but General Hawk cuts her off.

"OK, that's enough. Scarlett, we'll talk about your attitude later. Right now we have to get back to training. Now that you're back Duke, you are once again 2nd in command." General Hawk announced.

"Thank you sir!" Duke thanked him with a smile.

"Great to hear that because with all due respect Duke, since you're back in G.I. Joe as 2nd in command, you're joining the other Joes right now!" Sgt. Slaughter said.

"You got it Sarge!" Duke replied as Sgt. Slaughter went back to instruct the Joes.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Beach Head said sarcastically.

"Hey, Beach Head. I see you haven't changed a bit." Duke greeted Beachhead.

"Damn skippy I didn't. I still think you're a fuckin' moron after all this time." Beachhead got out of line with that one.

"Watch your choice of words Beach Brain! That ego of yours could be your downfall!" Duke shot back starting to lose his temper.

"Oh yeah!?" Beachhead yelled.

"Yeah!!" Duke yelled back. They continued to bicker until General Hawk put a stop to it.

"All right you two enough! We're going to stop this right now! Now shake hands and put your differences aside. We're having a Joe meeting in about 1800 hours. Do I make myself clear?" General Hawk asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" Duke and Beach Head answered as they salute.

"Good. Now let's get into fighting shape so we can beat Cobra!" General Hawk ordered.

"All right! YO JOE!!!!!" Duke cried. "LOOK OUT COBRA!! DUKE HAUSER'S BACK!!!"


	3. Cobra's New Plan

Meanwhile back on Cobra Island, Serpentor and the others return to Cobra base.

When they got inside, Storm Shadow said "We are honored by your presence all mighty Serpentor. While you were away for a year, we trained the Cobra troops much harder than ever since our battle with G.I. Joe. We also recovered what's left of Dr. Mindbinder's research and prevented the intruders from stealing it."

"Excellent Storm Shadow. Now we finish what we started. What Cobra Commander has failed. And what Cobra-La was close to achieve. Now we are reunited to finish off G.I. Joe. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Serpentor exclaimed.

"Lord Serpentor. There are rumors. Rumors speculated that Sgt. Conrad "Duke" Hauser has recovered from his injuries and returned to G.I. Joe even as we speak. And he is also 2nd in command again." Destro informed Serpentor as he gets some space from the Baroness. Their relationship has gotten worse.

"Well then, we can fix all that sooner or later." Serpentor said.

"Oh great Serpentor, Destro and I have completed our new weapon." Dr. Mindbinder announced as he signaled the Cobra Officers and Vipers to bring the weapon to the throne room.

"We call our weapon "the Alternator". Requires 3 crystals of the elements and supernatural chemicals from Destro's former company MARS Industries." Dr. Mindbender explained. The Alternator was a huge cannon with a computer and holders for the crystals and the chemicals.

"Well what does it do?" Serpentor asked.

"Watch as I test it on the Dreadknoks." Dr. Mindbender said to him as he activated the Alternator.

"Us?" Ripper was shocked.

"Why us Mindbender?" Buzzer asked.

"Sorry Mindbender but I respectfully decline." Thrasher said.

"Me too Mate." Zarana

"Me three." Zandar

"Very well then, Thrasher, Zandar and Zarana step aside." Dr. Mindbender told them to move.

"But why them Mindbender?" Torch whined until Zartan pushed them.

"Just shut up and get to the spot where the weapon is you fools!" Zartan yelled as pushed them until they got on the middle where the Alternator is pointing.

"Enough! Stop wasting valuable time and tell me what your device is capable of doing! This I command!" Serpentor yelled.

"Yes Serpentor. Right away. It alters people..." Dr. Mindbender explained as he zaps the Alternator toward Monkeywrench, Buzzer, Ripper and Torch into little chickens but still kept their Dreadknok clothes.

"INTO DIFFERENT CREATURES!" Dr. Mindbender finished out loud as he, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, the Crimson Twins, Scarp-Iron, Zarana, Zandar, Thrasher, Firefly, Storm Shadow and Serpentor laughing at the transformed Dreadnoks.

"Magnificent! Absolutely magnificent! Now we could use it to rule the world!" Serpentor declared as they continued to laugh. However the Baroness was not fased.

"Baroness, why aren't you laughing? Aren't you excited about our new machine?" Destro asked in concern.

"Of course not you tin grinned idiot! Unless that device destroy G.I. Joe so we can rule the world Destro, I am not." Baroness said displeased.

"Maybe we might turn the U.S. Generals into pigs." Scrap-Iron suggested.

"No. I have a better idea. We'll use the device to turn everyone INTO COBRAS AND INTO MY COBRA SLAVES! Starting with our first victim...THE RETURNING JOE HIMSELF... SGT. CONRAD "DUKE" HAUSER!" Serpentor suggested differently.

"But in order to do that..." Major Bludd was wondering.

"we have to..." Zartan added.

"attack G.I. Joe..." Storm Shadow added.

"from their home base..." Dr. Mindbender added.

"to capture Duke! Brilliant!" Tomax & Zamot finished.

"So when do we stomp some Joes?" Destro asked.

"We do it now. Destro, you and Dr. Mindbender will perfect the machine while Zartan and Major Bludd lead the rest of the Cobra Armies and attack the Joe Base. Baroness... either you stay and help or..." Serpentor ordered.

"I made up my mind Serpentor. I going on this mission just to let out some steam. I'm in a very bad mood today." Baroness said as she expresses her displeasure.

"And I suppose it's my fault again." Destro exclaimed sarcastically.

"I told you to leave me a..." Baroness fired back only to get back-slapped by Destro. They don't call him Destro for nothing. I know. I know. Anyways.

"ENOUGH! WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS FOOLISHNESS! DESTRO, SAVE IT WHEN YOU FIGHT A BLASTED JOE! BARONESS, USE THAT ANGER ON THE FUCKING JOES! THE REST OF YOU, DO AS I SAY! ATTACK THE FUCKING JOES...RIGHT...FUCKING...NOW! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor yelled as the Cobra Armies cried "COBRA!" on their way to the Raddlers, Fangs and Night Ravens and flew to G.I. Joe Headquarters.

Outside the Cobra Base, somebody's lurking in the shadows. Why it's transformed former leader of Cobra himself. The Cobra Commander! He's a humanoid snake now. Only to be grown bigger and muscular, possessing superhuman stronger than Serpentor's.

"SSSSSSSerpentor. One way or another. I will have my revenge for taking everything away from me. Mark my wordssssss!" the Humanoid Snake hissed as he plots his revenge against Serpentor, those who followed him and betrayed CC and G.I. Joe.


	4. Joe Meeting & the Attack on the Joe Base

Meanwhile, back at Joe Headquarters. The Joes are having a meeting on Cobra's next move. "Now that everybody's here, we're gonna discuss about Cobra's next move since they helped Serpentor escaped from prison." General Hawk announced. "We received word that General Frank, Admiral Ledger and Colonel Sharp agreed to join our fight against Cobra. We have yet to learn what they're up to this time."

"Sir, Sparks, Dial-Tone, Mainframe and I found out that Destro's stolen three crystals of the elements and the supernatural chemicals capable to change anyone into different creatures. We don't know where the Cobra base is but we do know that the bastards have the three items that can transform people into monsters and possibly slaves if they brainwash. We don't know if it's possible sir." Breaker explaining the situation at hand.

"Same ol' snakes, different tricks. I bet they're using the same stuff that made Cobra Commander what he is today or what I think is." Duke said.

"Yeah but I doubt that he'll be able to brush his fangs longer than his....well you know what. His privates" Shipwreck trying to be funny.

"Can the crap Shipwreck. This is serious." Cover Girl said sternly to Shipwreck before she covered her mouth.

"Watch your mouth Cover Girl. Stop it with the sex talk Shipwreck. Otherwise you'll be losing more than an arm or a leg in the battlefield." Beach Head said sternly.

"Ah hem. If I may continue? We also know that Destro has stolen all his weapons back from his former company MARS Industries which went out of business because the world knew that he sold some of his weapons to those on the other side of the law. Last year after we defeated Cobra and put Serpentor behind bars, Destro was to serve life in prison until he escaped and he and Baroness had a falling out ever since our last encounter with Cobra. Now that they reunited, they want revenge and these bastards will get another shot at us. And this time, they won't be merciful." General Hawk telling the Joes.

"Not if G.I. Joe can help it, sir. We're gonna be ready for 'em this time. We gotta come at 'em with full force." Duke said. The alarm goes off real loud.

"This is Mainframe. We got Cobra company and they're coming hard." Mainframe announced as he watches the monitor.

"Everyone, defend the base on four sides! Stalker take your team and defend the back! Flint to the right! Beach Head to the left! Duke and Sgt. Slaughter to the front! On the double! Pronto!!!" General Hawk ordered the Joe as they let out their battle cry. "YO JOE!!!!"

"Hold it you two." Hawk said stopping Duke and Scarlett in their tracks. "I'm expecting you two to get along without anything screw ups. I will not tolerate any BS from any of you! Do I make myself clear!?" Hawk asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Duke and Scarlett replied as they salute.

"Good. Now put your differences aside and beat Cobra back to the snake hole where they slithered out of." General Hawk told both of them.

"YO JOE!!" cried Duke and Scarlett as they head to the front of the base. The battle has just begun.

"I hope they get along. If they don't put aside their differences, we may have another Cobra problem on our hands." General Hawk said worrying about the strain relationship and tension between Duke and Scarlett. She was reluctant to see him again.

"I don't know what's wrong with Scarlett but just because we broke up last year doesn't mean you'll take it out on me. This whole breakup thing was your idea." Duke spoke to Scarlett.

"Whatever jerk." Scarlett replied sarcastically as they ran to the battlefield.

As Cobra led by Zartan and Major Bludd quickly approaches the Joe Base with their Rattlers, Night Ravens and Fangs, the Joes are readying their weapons, tanks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies.

Duke's Team: Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Roadblock, Gung Ho, Rock N' Roll, Dusty, Breaker, Shipwreck, Snow Job, Recondo, Sgt. Slaughter.

Flint's Team: Lady Jaye, Bazooka, Alpine, Quick Kick, Mutt & Junkyard, Steeler, Clutch, Spirit, Torpedo, Footloose

Beach Head's Team: Cover Girl, Blowtorch, Dial-Tone, Mainframe, Lifeline, Low-Light, Cutter, Barbecue, Grunt, Lift-Ticket, Heavy Duty

Stalker's Team: Leatherneck, Wet-Suit, Sci-Fi, Cross-Country, Iceberg, Deep-Six, Airtight, Flash, Heavy Metal, Doc

Sky Team: Wild Bill, Ripcord, Ace, Slip-Stream, Airborne

Cobra led by Zartan and Major Bludd: Zarana, Zandar, Thrasher, Dreadnok Chickens (Ripper, Buzzer, Torch, Monkeywrench), Firefly, Storm Shadow, Scrap-Iron, Baroness, Tomax, Xamot, Pythona, Crimson Guards, Wild Weasels,

"Baroness, you, Storm Shadow, Firefly & Scrap-Iron will attack the front. Major Bludd, you and the Crimson Twins'll take the Crimson Guard to attack the left. Pythona, you will attack the back. And no arguments!" Zartan ordered.

"Fine then Zartan! Be that way!" Pythona sneered and hissed like a snake.

"And I'll attack the right. I hope you take your frustrations from your fights with Destro out on Duke, Baroness. He'll make a fine punching bag." Zartan suggested.

"That'll be fun. DUKE! YOU'RE MINE! COBRA!!!" Baroness cried loudly as she dives to the sky and popped out a parasuit.

"COBRA!!!" the other Cobras replied.

"Let's do it! YO JOE!!!" Duke shouted as the Joes rushed into battle.

"COBRA!!" Baroness cried as she landed on Duke. "You're mine Duke!"

"Bring it on you little bitch!!" Duke replied as he punched her right in the face to start a brawl. Snake Eyes against Storm Shadow. Sgt. Slaughter takes on Firefly and Scrap-Iron.

"Scarlett, don't worry about us! Just keep Cobra from crashing the base!" Duke told Scarlett.

"It's not you I'm worried about you asshole! It's Snake Eyes I'm worried about! Keep your worries to your..." Scarlett told Duke before he cuts her off.

"DAMMIT JUST SHUT UP & DO AS I ORDERED OR I WILL KICK YOUR LITTLE ASS!!!" Duke shot back.

"Save it for later kiddies! These snakes are no pushovers!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted as he powerbombed Firefly and put Scrap-Iron in the Cobra Clutch.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow traded back to back matrix like Martial Arts moves. "I'm impressed with your skills since our last battle Joe. But it matters not. Now I'll will cripple you to pieces. COBRA!!" Storm Shadow shouted before Snake Eyes gave him the middle finger to add insult to injury.

"You will pay for your insulance." Storm Shadow said in anger.

"Come brother let's.." Tomax said. "attack the Joes and get out of..." Xamot added. "here in no time." Tomax finished.

Cover Girl kicked Tomax below the belt causing the Crimson Twins to moan in pain. "Must you keep doing that my dear?" they asked in pain.

"That's not all I can do you shitheads!" Cover Girl exclaimed as she punched Xamot and kicked Tomax in the face.

"Ok Zartan. This is between you and me." Flint declared. "Let's go while we're still young you fool!" Zartan shot back.

The Baroness tried to punched Duke but ended up spinning until Duke grabs her by the waist, causing her to say "Oooohhh! Ooooooh! That was gentle." Baroness said seductively.

"What's the matter? Aren't cha gonna hit me where it hurts or are you trying to seduce me lady?" Duke asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, um, little bit of both I should say." She answered licking her lips only to be taken down when Duke had her pinned to the ground.

"Gotcha Baroness! I'm taking you in!" Duke told her as he looked in to her seductive eyes. Slowly they were about kiss until Scarlett slaps him in the face.

"Duke stop playing around and keep Cobra from destroying base!" Scarlett yelled sternly.

"Dammit Scarlett! When this is over, remind me to have a talk with ya cause that kind of conduct is unacceptable for Christ sake!!" Duke shot back only to kneed in the gut by the Baroness who is giggling in his face.

"What the fuck is it with you women these days!!?? It's bad enough you don't show me no respect!" Duke complained in anger.

"Yeah? Well feel the same way Duke ol' buddy! It's bad enough Cover Girl liked Beach Head better than me!" Shipwreck agreed as he shot down the raddlers with a huge cannon.

"Cut the crap and take those snakes down!!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted as he finally destroyed Firefly and Scrap-Iron. "As for you two morons, you fight what you look. Sloppy. Ugly but sloppy. Very sloppy."

"Yee Hoo! Hot tamale! They got more Raddlers, Night Ravens and Fangs than the last ones we blew up on! If they bring out more of those bastards out, them Cobra sons of bitches will blow the Base up to kingdom come!!" Wild Bill cried over the communicator.

"Not if we got somethin' to say about it Wild Bill! Let's kick some Cobra ass and send them back to hell! Yo Joe!!" Ace reassured. The Skystrikers and Dragonflies are about to get to their hands full.

The Joes are fighting Cobra while Junkyard & Timber chased the Chicken like Dreadnoks (Torch, Ripper, Buzzer and Monkeywrench) around the base. "This woulda been "cluck cluck" easier if we were "cluck cluck" human mate!" Torch cried as he clucked like a chicken running.

"I always knew you Dreadnoks are chickens. If you scared of G.I. Joe, then you betta get missin'! So y'all be the Jive Turkeys and my fist will be the stuffin'! And don't think that Roadblock is bluffin'!" Roadblock speaking in rhymes as usual.

"Zartan! We need to "cluck cluck" get outta here "cluck cluck cluck" mate!" Ripper cried.

"Yeah! This is "cluck cluck" insane!" Monkeywrench added.

"Get your asses back here you chick... aah!" Zartan yelled as Flint punched him right in the face.

The Joes and Cobras kept fighting back & forth until the giant Cobra plane stopped the battle.

Duke, Flint, Snake Eyes, Dusty, Mutt, Junkyard, and Shipwreck with Polly are captured by Cobra led by Zartan and Major Bludd when Pythona blew some magical dust put them sleep.

Roadblock chased after them but he was captured too.

"Oh no! They got 'em! We got to save them!" Scarlett cried as she helplessly watch her comrades bring taken away by Cobra.

"Not now Scarlett. We'll plan our way to rescue to them. Now's not the time. I'll assemble the team of Joes to save them tonight." General Hawk said as Cobra retreated back to Cobra Island.

* * *

"Serpentor, we have Duke. But we also captured Flint, Snake Eyes, Dusty, Mutt, Shipwreck and Roadblock. They tried intervene with our..." Major Bludd told Serpentor before he gets cut off.

"It makes no difference what you did. They have a chance to learn what the machine will do to them after we test it on Duke. Once we turn the Joes in our slaves, we will rule the world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Serpentor gloated and laughed before disappearing from the screen.

"Are the Joes in the back?" Baroness asked.

"Of course Baroness. If you want make sure they don't make any sudden moves, be my guest. They'll fight their way out if they wake up before we reach the base. Be very careful." Zartan advised her.

"I will Zartan. I will." Baroness said seductively to the seductive look on her face.

"I wonder what's with her Zandar?" Zarana curiously asked.

"Maybe she's horny. Very horny." Zandar suggested.

"Nonsense you two. If it was true, then Destro has failed to satisfy her in so many ways! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Zartan laughed.

Behind everybody's backs, the Baroness started kiss the unconsious Duke in the lips sexually to satisfy her curiosity about him. She continued to kiss him until she breaks off.

"That was the most delicious kiss I ever had. Wait. That was strange. All of a sudden my body was yearning her him. I wonder what makes him so special?" Baroness said as she shook her head in disbelief. She hesitated for a second until she had a sudden change of heart and continued to kiss him.

Stay tuned folks cause it's about to get hot up in here!


	5. The Switch

As the night falls, the Cobras led by Zartan and Major Bludd returned to Cobra Island.

But little did they know that the transformed Cobra Commander was stalking in the shadows as he snucked his way inside his former base.

As the giant plane landed with every Cobra trooper in standing in different lines with Serpentor, Dr. Mindbender and Destro standing in front.

"At last, they finally return. But have they captured Duke?" Serpentor asked.

"We will know soon enough, my Emperor." Dr. Mindbender answered.

Zartan and the others were about to get Duke and the others only to watch as the Baroness kissing Duke in the lips. They stood in shock to witness a lip lock between a Joe and a Cobra.

"WHAT!" They yelled in shock.

"Did she "cluck cluck" do what I "cluck cluck" think she "cluck cluck" did?" Buzzer asked clucking.

"She kissed a Joe for crying out!" Zartan cried in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Destro shouted as he ran inside the ship.

When Destro got inside, he saw the liplock between Duke and the Baroness and he gets real angry.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE! YOU KISSED HIM IN FRONT OF ME? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Destro growled as he punched Duke in the face and grabbed the screaming Baroness by the collar of her uniform.

"Destro wait! I can explain! It's not what you think!" Baroness cried as Destro begins to choke her.

When Junkyard woke up, he saw an angry Destro grabbing the Baroness with one hand, choking the life out of her.

Junkyard started to growl and Polly wakes up as well.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Wake up Sailor! We gotta problem here! Quawnkkkkkk quawnkkkkkk!" Polly quawnked loudly.

"Brilliant deduction, birdbrain!" Destro yelled as Junkyard attacking Destro causing him to rip out the uniform from the chest of the Baroness exposing her d-cup breasts. As Junkyard fought Destro viciously, he was grabbed by Firefly and Scrap-Iron as they took him away.

"Serves you right for kissing that Joe you black haired bitch!" Zartan told her.

"If I catch you kissing him again Baroness, I will be forced to kill you." Destro warned her he got her up and threw her against the wall.

The Cobra troopers from the battle took the Joes out of the plane and presented them to Serpentor.

"Ah, Pythona. It's good to see you again." Serpentor embraced her with a kiss.

"Indeed, Serpentor. I was fortunate enough to survive the fall of Cobra-La. When will we begin the transformation of Duke of G.I. Joe?"

"Soon, my dear. We shall start a mutant Cobra army with Duke leading the charge under our control."

"Speaking of which, Serpentor, the Alternator device is also capable of brainwashing it's victims to obey our every command."

"Good, Mindbender. I want Duke to lead my mutant Cobra army against the Joes once the transformation is successful."

"Serpentor, we have the prisoners." Zartan announced.

"Well done, everyone! We will demonstrate our power to the world by turning Duke into one of us! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Serpentor laughed again as they head to lab upstairs. "Now prepare the Alternator at once Dr. Mindbender. This I command!"

"At once, oh great Serpentor." Dr. Mindbender responded as they all headed to the lab.

As the Baroness gasping for air, she is starting to have feelings for Duke. "Damn you Destro. You crossed me for the last time. I will not let you make a monster out of Duke." the Baroness hissed as she got back on her feet plotting her revenge on Destro. Her ex-boyfriend.

Upstairs, the Cobra Commander saw the alternator device and decides to make it malfunction on his former allies. He read the labels on the crystals of the elements. "Ice, Lava Magma and Lightning crystals with Supernatural chemicals. I will mixed the crystals so we'll see the side effects of it. That way it'll malfunction in front of them. All because of my actions and thirst for vengeance! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Cobra Commander laughed as he goes into hiding.

* * *

Back at Joe Headquarters, General Hawk assembled the team of selected Joes lead by Beachhead.

"Beachhead, I want you to take Lady Jaye, Gung-Ho, Wild Bill, Ace, Ripcord, Spirit, Recondo, Low-lite, Lifeline, Lift-Ticket, Bazooka and Alpine and rescue Duke and the others and get them outta here safely." General Hawk ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" Beachhead responded.

"Let me go with them. I'm worried about Snake Eyes. He needs me." Scarlett said.

"But we need you here Scarlett." Hawk protested.

"I know but I wanna save him and the other Joes." Scarlett pleaded.

"She's right General Hawk. After all we could use a extra hand just in case Cobra want to pulverize us." Lady Jaye agreed.

General Hawk sighed in surrender. "OK. But be careful. Now get out here and bring 'em home! THAT IS AN ORDER!" Hawk shouted with pride.

"YO JOE!" G.I. Joe cried.

"HEEEEEEHOOOOOO!" Wild Bill yelled after the battlecry. They went to their Tomahawks, Sky Hawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies and flew into the sunset.

"Good Luck and God speed." Hawk said.

* * *

Back on Cobra Island, Dr. Mindbender is preparing for the device to work. Flint, Roadblock, Shipwreck, Snake Eyes, Mutt and Dusty are all tied up in ropes.

"Grrrrrr! Great. First we fought Cobra at our base. Now we're their prisoners. Could this get any worse than that Dusty?" Mutt asked.

"I reckin' it already is Mutt. And I bet these snakes are up to somethin' big with that device." Dusty said.

"You'll learn soon enough after we transform your leader into a mutant Cobra." Zartan informed them.

"And soon you six will be next." Xamot and Tomax added.

"Hey, they were talkin' about the Baroness kissin' Duke in the lips while he was asleep." Shipwreck announced quietly.

"Can it, Shipwreck. We don't have time for this. Duke has yet to wake anytime now." Flint said sternly.

"Shipwreck is tellin' the truth, Flint. Look at the Baroness and you'll see what he meant. You can tell by see the look on her eyes. And that sure as hell ain't no surprise." Roadblock reassured.

In Snake Eyes' mind, he was like "At least he won't come after Scarlett anymore."

Duke finally woke up feeling a little disoriented. "Wha..what the hell happen? And what in the bloody blue blazes is going on here?" Duke demanded.

"Simple, you about to be transformed into a Cobra slave. Just to demonstrate our power to the entire world." Dr. Mindbender answered.

"I don't know why you wanna do this Dr. Mindbender. But G.I. Joe will kick your sorry asses and send you back to hell faster than..." Duke got cut off by Serpentor who back slapped him. "Silence, you blonde headed fool!"

"So do you enjoy your little romance with the Baroness, Duke? Because I will rip your head off for this outrage! And watch as your world and your miserable life crashes into ruin!" Destro sneered.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Duke asked.

"Well, let's just say..." Xamot answered. "...we caught her kissing you..." Tomax added. "...while you were asleep." Xamot and Tomax finished.

"And in retaliation, he punched you right in the kisser." Zartan added and chuckled in amusement.

"Well, thanks a lot, Destro. Looks like I won't be goin' to the Dentist after all. Cause if that mask of yours is worth a million, maybe billions of dollars, you'd spend it on my dental bill!" Duke made a joke as everybody in the lab are laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I see you got a wild sense of humor G.I. Joke. But I'll get the last laugh when I finally get rid of you!" Destro got in his face and told him what will happen.

"Not so "cluck cluck" tough now "cluck cluck" are ya mate?" Buzzer mocked the Joes until Junkyard scared the Dreadnok Chickens away.

"Yeah! You better run you scurvy chickens! I oughta fried you into a Dreadnok Fried Chicken! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Shipwreck laughing until Zarana kicked him below the belt. "SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY DINGO!"

"Enough foolishness! It must be done now! This I com..." Duke cuts off Serpentor by saying "Just shut up and get it over with will ya? I don't have all night!"

"Well, if you insisted." Dr. Mindbender obliged before Serpentor punched him in his face.

"Fool! No one cuts off Serpentor and live! Dr. Mindbender, transform him. This... I command!" Serpentor commanded Mindbender to activate the Alternator device.

"Yes, your Majesty." Dr. Mindbender responded as he turned on the weapon.

"Farewell Duke! I'll be missing you as you rot in oblivion! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Destro laughed.

As the Baroness watched as Duke is about to become a cobra mutant, she broke down and cried out "Noooooooooooo!" as she took down Destro and pulls out her laser gun.

"Get away from him you fools!" The Baroness warned them. "I will not let you make a monster out of him!"

"She betrayed us!" Major Bludd cried.

"The Baroness has betrayed us!" Zartan added.

"TRAITOR! YOU"LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOUR BETRAYAL! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor shouted in anger.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ABUSE! SO AS OF RIGHT NOW, I QUIT COBRA! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU IMBECILES! SO CONSIDER THIS MY PERMANENT RESIGNATION!" The Baroness shouted back and rant as she shot down the ropes to free Duke and the others.

"COBRA! ATTACK!" Destro cried.

Junkyard helped Mutt get free. "Good boy, Junkyard. Let's finished what these snakes started." Mutt suggested.

They cried out "YO JOE!" and started brawling with every Cobra Viper with the Baroness at their side until all Vipers are incapacitated.

"You'll pay for your betrayal, Baroness!" Destro shouted.

"Wrong, Destro! You'll pay for betraying and cheating on me! Now I shall have my revenge on you! With the Joes fighting by my side!" The Baroness shot back.

"Then you will die a brutal death with them! Cobra, kill them all! But leave Duke alive!" Serpentor ordered his Cobra lieutenants minus Dr. Mindbender to attack them.

"Now's the time to retaliate! G.I. Joe, attack!" The Baroness called for a retaliation.

"Well, you heard the lady! Let's do it! YO JOE!" Duke cried.

"YO JOE!" Flint, Roadblock, Shipwreck, Dusty and Mutt followed as both sides clashed in an all out brawl.

Duke against Serpentor. The Baroness vs. Destro. Snake Eyes vs. Storm Shadow. Dusty vs. Zartan. Shipwreck vs. Scrap-Iron and the Crimson Twins. Roadblock vs. Zandar and Zarana. Flint vs. Major Bludd. Mutt and Junkyard vs. Thrasher and the Dreadnok Chickens.

"I got a question for ya Baroness. Is it true that you kissed me?" Duke asked while he's fighting Serpentor.

"Let's just say I was unappreciated by everyone in Cobra. Mainly Destro. I don't know what makes you so special Duke, but it really..." Baroness answered while giving Destro a tornado spin kick followed by the headstand front flip to a superkick on Xamot causing the Crimson Twins to fall on the ground. "...really turns me on! And yes I kissed you!" Baroness said excitedly.

"Guess I have a way with women these days huh? Guess I am a good kisser after all. I used to date Scarlett until we break up. But it wasn't her fault or Snake Eyes." Duke continued as he knocked Serpentor down.

"It makes no difference who's fault it was Duke, you still turned me on!" Baroness reassured. "But you'd still see things different if you were a..."

"Ah, can y'all save it after we get the hell outta here? These bastards including Serpentor are a couple a tough cookies. And with all due respect Duke." Dusty said he struggles against Zartan.

"Hey Baroness! Thanks for gettin' these Twits off my back!" Shipwreck thanked her as he finished off Scrap-Iron.

"My pleasure." Baroness obliged.

"Can both of y'all beat me? Hell no! Y'all are no match for G.I. Joe!" Roadblock rapped as he took down two siblings of Zartan.

An angry Serpentor grabbed Duke and the Baroness by their throats and lifted them up.

"ENOUGH! DR. MINDBENDER, DISPOSE OF THESE TWO NOW! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor shouted in pure anger as he threw Duke and the Baroness against the wall.

"At once, your majesty!" Dr. Mindbender replied as he activated the Alternator. However something went awry as the power of the machine's crystals overloaded the weapon to a dangerous level.

"Hey, what the hell is goin' on here?" Mutt asked.

"Looks like Mindbender is havin' a barbecue! With Duke and the Baroness as the main course!" Dusty answered with the horrified look on his face.

"No! Someone had sabotaged the machine!" Dr. Mindbender cried in shock as he struggles to regain control of the weapon.

"AND THAT SSSSSSOMEONE ISSSSSS ME!" The Humanoid Snake Cobra Commander yelled as he came out of hiding and attacked everyone.

"C-C-Cobra Commander! You're alive!" Destro shouted in surprise as he gets strangled by his former leader, who used his tail to grab him by the throat.

"Alive and well!"

"What? It's not possible! I thought you were dead!" Serpentor was beside himself about Cobra Commander's return.

"No, SSSSSSerpentor. I'm sssssstill alive, thankssssss to the ssssssupernatural chemicalssssss, Dr. Mindbender had sssssstolen!" Cobra Commander revealed how he was transformed into a humanoid snake.

"But that's upserd! I had no idea that the supernatural chemicals changed you from an oridinary snake to a mutated snake!" Dr. Mindbender was baffled about what Cobra Commander just said.

"That'ssssss a humanoid snake to you, Mindbender! And yessssss, the chemicalssssss changed me into thissssss!" Cobra Commander corrected Mindbender before he turned to face Destro, who was struggling to get free from his tail.

"Like thosssssse who betrayed me, you'll pay for your treachery and betrayal, Desssssstro!" Cobra Commander sneered as he choked his former weapon supplier and threw him down.

"Impossible! I thought you were dead!" Zartan yelled.

"No, Zartan! I thought I wassssss dead too until the ssssssupernatural chemicalssssss transformed me into a man ssssssized humanoid ssssssnake!"

"Look out! The Alternator device is going out of control!" Dr. Mindbender warned as the Alternator device fired uncermoniously toward everyone in it's path.

They ducked or moved out of the way to avoid getting zapped but the ray is headed toward Duke and the Baroness.

"Holy shit! The beam's headed toward them!" Shipwreck exclaimed.

"Duke! Baroness! Look out!" Flint warned the two.

As Duke gets the Baroness on her feet, they got zapped by the weapon's rays but the unfortunately, the beam had a different kind of effect.

Instead of turning them into mutant snakes, their souls came out of their bodies and went into each other's.

They collapsed to the floor and the Baroness' glasses broke into pieces. The damages on the Alternator machine were so severe, it exploded with a few pieces falling everywhere.

Everyone stood in shock, wondering what will become of them until the Baroness' body regained consciousness first.

"Ow! Did someone get the number on that Cobra tank?" Duke asked as he opened his eyes with his voice coming out of the Baroness' mouth.

"Uh, excuse ma'am but what's wrong with your voice? I mean you sounded so manly like Duke." Dusty asked an awkward question to the "Baroness" about "her" voice.

"Can it, Dusty! My voice is perfectly fine. All though my body all of a suddenly feels soft." Duke defended his voice while he felt a different sensation in a body that is not his own.

"Oh, my head. I feel like my whole body is aching from the inside." Baroness said sorely with her voice coming out of Duke's mouth as she turned to see her own body. "Wait a minute, why am I looking at myself?"

"Funny, I was about to ask that question myself. Hold it! Why do I..." Duke put his hand on his newly found d-cup breasts, saw them and reacted the way he would. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!"

She screamed while Duke was like "Whoa!" in disbelief after they saw each other with the realization of what just happened.

"Oh, no." Flint said in disbelief.

"Baroness?" Duke first spoke.

"Duke? Oh, my god. W-W-What happened?" the Baroness asked panicking.

"Oh shit. We've switched bodies. We must've switched bodies when we got zapped by that God forsaken machine Cobra had built. " Duke answered looking at his feminine hands.

"What? Are you telling that I'm in your body and you're in my body?" The Baroness asked in a faletto tone.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Duke answered.

"No!" the Baroness screamed in pure shook and she started to cry. Duke is now in the Baroness' body and the Baroness is now in Duke's body.

"Baroness, calm down!" Duke attempted to restrain her from literary losing her mind.

"This cannot be happening! The Alternator has really altered us!" The Baroness kept crying until her tears came out of her eyes.

"And it's completely damaged!" Dr. Mindbender added.

"Sufferin' sushi. What the hell happened?" Shipwreck asked, dropping his jaw.

"Yeah! What?" Mutt added.

"That crazy Cobra beam turned Duke into a she and the Baroness into a he!" Roadblock answered.

"All because of Cobra Commander!" Destro said pointing his finger at the humanoid snake.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Polly needs to wake up! Polly's having a bad dream! Quawnkkkkkk quawnkkkkkkk!" Polly cried until Shipwreck grabed his beak.

"Shut up you birdbrain! This for real!" Shipwreck said sternly to his parrot.

"What this doesn't look like is good!" Flint exclaimed.

"And it's about get a whole lot worse for them." Dusty added.

"Man, we're in deep, deep trouble. Duke and the Baroness are trapped in the body swap bubble." Roadblock said.

And we close this chapter with the switched up Duke and the Baroness hugging one another as they stand in confusion.

To Be Continued...


	6. The Rescue

The Cobra Vipers outside the Terrordome were patrolling around Cobra Island only to be attacked by G.I. Joe led by Beachhead.

"Alright everybody. Let's spilt up into two groups and save our friends are as soon as possible. Scarlett, you take Ripcord, Lady Jaye, Gung Ho, Recondo, Lift-Ticket and Spirit to the left. I'll take Alpine, Bazooka, Low-Lite, Lifeline, Wild Bill and Ace to the right. And no arguments. No ifs, ands or buts about it. Do I make myself clear?" Beachhead asked sternly after he told them his plan to rescue Duke and six other Joes who were captured with him.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Everybody responded as they heard an explosion come from the Cobra base.

"What in tarnation is that?" Wild Bill asked.

"Sounds like somebody started the 4th of July early." Alpine answered.

"Know what? To hell with that plan. Let's stay together and charge right in to the place! Bazooka, Gotcha bazooka? No pun intended." Beachhead changed his mind and asked Bazooka.

"Uh, huh! Yep!" Bazooka answered.

"Good. Now blow the front-door down and fire Cobra to Kingdom Come." Beachhead ordered.

"You got it, sir." Bazooka replied as he saluted and hit the tree. Everybody laughed.

"All right now! Cut the bullshit and let's get to it! We don't have much time!" Beachhead said annoyed. "Now move it!"

"YO JOE!" Everybody responded as they headed to the Cobra Base.

Scarlett standing here saying "Hang on Snake Eyes. We're coming to save you. YO JOE!" as she started running to save Snake Eyes.

* * *

Back in the lab, everybody's still confused about what happened. Duke in the Baroness' body hugs the Baroness in Duke's body as she cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Duke. I cannot believe this could happen like this." The Baroness in Duke's body said with tears in her eyes.

"It's OK, Baroness. I'm here." Duke in the Baroness' body comforted her.

"Please hold me." She told him as she continued to cry.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's bare ass uncle. They've switched bodies!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Grrr! If Duke is the Baroness and the Baroness is Duke right now..." Mutt added.

"Then we got a serious problem around here." Flint finished.

"Brilliant deduction, Joe!" Destro said sarcastically.

"Shut up, ya blasted bilge rat! We never liked your friggin' hospitality anyway!" Shipwreck yelled at Destro.

"Damn you to hell, Cobra! What happened to us is your damn fault! Including you Serpentor and Cobra Commander! You brought this upon us!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled furiously.

"You little G.I. Joe femme fatale! How dare you accuse me of Cobra Commander's treachery? She paid the price for her betrayal so now you and the Baroness will be trapped in each other's bodies forever! This I command!" Serpentor sneered and ranted before he yelled out his signiture catchphase.

"No shit SSSSSSerpentor. I wasn't expecting this. But I ssssssuppose this will have to do. SSSSSSoooooo. One down and many to go. You got what you deserved Baroness. SSSSSSoooooo sssssstart crying like a spoiled little baby you backstabbing bitch!" The transformed Cobra Commander mocked the Baroness in Duke's body and laughed maniacally at her.

"How could you do this to me you fools? I've been working for all of you for years! And this is how you repaid me? I HATE YOU! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!" The Baroness in Duke's body screamed at Cobra as she continued to cry with more tears coming out of her eyes.

"I-I don't understand." Dr. Mindbender studdered in disbelief and then Roadblock grabbed him by the neck.

"Maybe this'll refresh your memory chump." Roadblock said, holding up his fist.

"OK boys! We're gettin' out of this hellhole! And we're taking the Baroness with us weather you like it or not. Because there's no way I'm leaving my body in Cobra hands!" Duke in the Baroness' body said as he threw the hand grenade from the Baroness' belt to Serpentor and the others so they can escape.

When the grenade exploded, everybody ducked to avoid being blown up.

When the smoke clears, the transformed Cobra Commander disappeared while the Joes with the Baroness escaped the lab and went downstairs.

"Are you crazy, Duke? She's a Cobra despite the fact that she saved our necks!" Mutt protested as the Joes are heading downstairs.

"I'm not a Cobra anymore! I've failed to destroy you so I'm going with Duke now. Because of Cobra and my newfound love for Duke, I'm officially switching sides." Baroness in Duke's body reassured as she wipes away her tears.

"OK, can't argue with that. Right Junkyard?" Mutt sounded convinced and asked his dog. Junkyard barked in agreement.

"It's like the ol' sayin'. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. But you have a long way to join G.I. Joe, Baroness. You'll need your records clean and earn the trust of every soldier in G.I. Joe." Flint said informing her.

"I understand." Baroness in Duke's body sighed as she now knew what she must do to redeem herself for her sins.

"Go! Do not let them escape! Go after them and kill them all! This... I command!" Serpentor shouted in fury.

Cobra Forces cried out "COBRA!" as they ran after the Joes that escaped with the Baroness in their custody.

* * *

The Cobra Vipers were attacked by Beachhead and the others shooting real guns and missiles from Bazooka's cannon.

"C'mon guys. Can we talk about this other than fighting?" Lifeline asked being a pacifist that he is.

"You idiot! We ain't doin' the talkin' when it comes to Cobra! We gotta keep fightin' until they're history! Now shut up and let us keep shootin' you pussy!" Gung Ho yelled sternly at Lifeline.

"Bazooka, behind you!" Alpine cried as he thought he saw what appearded to be the Baroness but it was Duke trapped inside her body.

Bazooka accidentally fired the cannon at Duke but Duke managed to frontflip out of harm's way and the other Joes ducked out of the way while the missile exploded stopping Cobra at their tracks.

"Blast it to hell! We're trapped!" Zartan yelled.

"Brilliant deduction Zartan!" Destro said sarcastically.

"Shut up or I'll rip your head off with that hideous mask of yours Destro!" Zartan shot at destro.

"Why you incompetent money grubbing backstabbing bastard!" Destro shot back.

"Kill each other later! The Joes are getting away!" Major Bludd shouted.

Back outside, Duke in the Baroness' body grabbed Bazooka by his football jersey and gave him a stern warning.

"Do that again, Bazooka and I'll kick your ass!"

"Sorry Duke. D-D-Duke? Is that you?" Bazooka asked in confusion after he heard Duke's voice coming out of the Baroness' mouth.

"No bubblegum brain. She's mimickin' Duke's voice to trick you into believing she's really Duke." Alpine reassured.

"No. That was no trick. We've switched voices because I've switched bodies. I'm him and he's me." Baroness in Duke's body proved Alpine wrong by informing them about the body swap between her and Duke and the Joes who supposed the rescue the others were shocked.

"HOLD IT! Is this some kind of joke?" Beachhead

"No joke, Beachhead. This is real." Flint

"Duke? Is that really you?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, it's me Scarlett. I'm trapped in this body." Duke in the Baroness' body answered.

"We've switched bodies thanks to Dr. Mindbender's device and Cobra Commander's interference." the Baroness in Duke's body added.

"What in tarnation?" Wild Bill cried.

"Duke and the Baroness switched bodies?" Gung Ho asked in confusion.

"Yeah, and we saw them switch in front of our eyes." Shipwreck answered.

"Really? Freaky." Bazooka said, pointing at the switched up Duke and the Baroness.

"Yeah Bazook. No wonder today's Friday the 13th. Musta been a freaky friday for G.I. Joe and Cobra." Alpine joked.

"Can the jokes, Alpine!" Beachhead said sternly.

"Shut up unless you're in charge." Alpine talked back to him.

"But he's not Alpine but he's got a point though." Flint said.

"Oh, great. What else could happen?" Lady Jaye asked the switched up Duke and the Baroness.

"Don't worry about it, Lady Jaye. Right now we're gettin' the hell out of here!" Flint said as they finished off the rest of the Cobra troops.

"Good cause we got Tomahawks, Skyhawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies that can get us home. Let's move!" Beachhead informed them that they brought in the flying vehicles.

"Snake! Thank God!" Scarlett cried as she uncovered his mouth to kiss him. "I thought I never see you again!" Scarlett continued.

"AW FOR THE LOVE OF PETE! GET A ROOM WILL YA!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled furious. "Just because you dumped me, Scarlett, doesn't mean you're shove that in my face!"

"Well, you don't have to yell at me, Duke! Besides, I did that just to show how much of a jerk you really are!" Scarlett yelled back.

"But he's right ,you know!" Baroness in Duke's body yelled at her.

"Hell yeah but now's not the time. For both y'all to get at each other's throats and minds. So we're done givin' Cobra misery! Now let's get up outta here or we're all history!" Roadblock spoke in rhymes.

"Ok then. Let's go while I'm startin' to get used to being in a woman's body, right now!" Duke in the Baroness' body directed. "Now move!"

"YO JOE!" the Joes cried as they escaped out of the Cobra base and on their way to their Tomahawks, Skyhawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies.

* * *

Destro, Zartan and the Cobra Troopers managed to find the missile launchers and blasted the rubble out of the door. When they got out, it was too late. The Joes already escaped and Serpentor is pissed.

"Cobra Vipers, capture the Cobra Commander! Don't let Joes escape! If you do not do one of those tasks, I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor demanded.

"WE HEAR AND OBEY! COBRA!" the Cobras responded and battle cried as they chased the Joes to the outside.

* * *

Outside, the Joes are almost there. "Looks like we gave 'em the slip." Shipwreck announced.

"Yeah but they're still comin' after us." Lift-Ticket said.

"Wait! I feel a strong presence coming in." Spirit said.

"He means that someone is lurking in the shadows." Low-Lite said.

"But who's here?" Mutt asked as Junkyard sniffed and started to growl.

"All right whoever you are. Come on out or we're comin' in!" Wild Bill calling out the mysterious figure. The mysterious figure turned out to be...a humanoid snake. In fact there are dozens of them coming from the shadows.

"That had to be the most ugliest critters I ever saw. What in tarnation are those varmints?" Wild Bill asked.

"Why they're my people. My new family and friendsssssss. They share a sssssspecial bond with me." The snake humanoid Cobra Commander said, coming out of hiding.

"It's the Cobra Commander! He's even bigger and more muscular than ever, Duke darling!" The Baroness in Duke's body cried.

"Duke darling?" Scarlett said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's got a score to settle with us guys." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Now we're going to eat you all up!" The Cobra Commander declared the Joes as the meal for the very hungry humaniod snakes.

"About that barbecue I was talkin' about earlier guys, looks like we're about to be the snake monsters' main course!" Dusty exclaimed.

We close out this chapter with the Joes being surrounded by hundreds or thousands of humanoid snakes led by the Cobra Commander.


	7. Escape From Cobra Island

As the Joes became surrounded by the transformed Cobra Commander and his humanoid snakes, they got one last trick up their sleeve.

"There's too many of them! How are we ever gonna escape?" Scarlett asked as the snakes came closer.

"We can't fight all of them! Either way, we're snake food!" Beachhead answered as they were struggling to fight them all.

"When the time is right, we will escape the jaws of death." Spirit assured calmly.

"You mean fangs of death Spirit." Alpine corrected.

"Can it Alpine! This is no time for jokes! I hope you got your smoke pallets Snake Eyes. Because we really need to leave this God forsaken island." Duke in the Baroness' body said sternly with the serious look on his new feminine face.

"We have to because if we surrender, we're finished!" Baroness in Duke's body said panicking.

"Then we better not babe. Or it'll be too late. Let go of me sucka! Or Roadblock'll make you suffer!" Roadblock yelled as he knocked out that snake. Snake Eyes pulled out his smoke pallets and threw them to the ground bringing out the smoke stream.

"Hey! He did it. Maybe we can get the hell outta here after all." Mutt said excitedly as the Joes disappeared.

"FIND THEM! FIND THEM!" Cobra Commander yelled and hissed as the humanoid snakes were chasing after them.

"Yo Joe guys! We found our wings!" Mutt announced pointing at the Tomahawks, Skyhawks, Stystrikers and Dragonflies.

"Let's hit 'em up and move 'em out partners before the barn door's locked and we're gonna be supper for those snakes!" cried Wild Bill.

"Uh oh! Snakes at 12 o clock! They're comin' to get us!" Dusty announced.

"And boy are they pissed!" Recondo added.

"Yeah? Well I'll fix that." Low-Lite said in a low tone shooting the snakes away.

"Hey, no serpents allowed!" Shipwreck yelled knocked out the snake mutant. The Joes fought the humanoid snakes in their struggle to escape. Lady Jaye and Scarlett double teamed against them. Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies did the same taking down all of them.

"We must leave Duke darling! If we do not get out of here, they're gonna kill us all!" the Baroness in Duke's body said panicking.

"Don't worry Baroness. We'll get you out safe and sound when we reach back to headquarters!" Duke in the Baroness' body assured as they were going to the Dragonfly until Bazooka stopped them. "Wait! This one." Bazooka said pointing at the Tomahawk. "And the way we go!" Alpine exclaimed.

"Sorry guys but dinner's cancelled." Flint said after he and Lady Jaye jumped on the Dragonfly.

"Come on Joes! We're gettin' the hell outta here right now! Move it!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded as the Joes responded with the "YO JOE!" battlecry.

The humanoid snakes finally caught up with the Joes but it was too late. They already hit the sky.

"YEEEEEEHOOOOOO!" Wild Bill yelled.

"Adios Amigo! See ya in San Diego! YO JOE!" Ripcord mocked the humanoid snakes as they flew away from Cobra Island.

When Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Storm Shadow, Firefly and Scrap-Iron led the Cobra Troopers to the beach, Cobra Commander and the humanoid snakes disappeared. "RETREAT! RETREAT! RETREAT!" Cobra Commander cried as he slithered his way out.

"Dammit! G.I. Joe have escaped and Cobra Commander disappeared!" Destro sneered in disappointment.

"How can we tell Serpentor? We failed both tasks and he will not be pleased." Scrap-Iron said in concern.

"I'm afraid that we have no choice but to face the music." Destro answered in disappointment as they return to Cobra Base.

"Well guys. We're finally headin' for home. Looks like we got a lot of explaining to do Duke." Flint said over the communicator.

"Yeah and I doubt that General Hawk will believe anything we got to say. Let alone the fact I swap bodies with our now former enemy herself, the Baroness. Beachhead contact General Hawk and tell we'll be back in a few hours." Duke in the Baroness' body ordered Beachhead after finished talking with Flint.

"Roger that Duke. I hope you figure out on how to break it to the General." Beachhead responded.

"Me too Beachhead. Oh and Snake Eyes. Do me a favor and keep Scarlett out of trouble before she starts pissing people off." Duke said as Snake Eyes gave him the thumbs up.

"Oh don't worry about me Duke. He'll keep me company. Right Snake Eyes?" Scarlett reassured sarcastically as she kissed Snake Eyes in the cheek. "Scarlett out. Oh and Duke, you're a asshole."

"OK. That was awkward." Duke in the Baroness' body was shocked to hear that from Scarlett.

"Well look at the bright side Duke. At least you're single right now. You can have any girl..." Shipwreck tried to reassure Duke.

"Can it barnacle brain. You ain't Dr. Phil and you're sure as hell ain't no love doctor." Gung-Ho cuts him off.

"Quawnkkkkkk! In your face! Ha ha ha quawnkkkkkk!" Polly mocking Shipwreck. "Shut up." Shipwreck muttered.

"Keep flying Lift-Ticket. I'll watch over the Baroness. She won't be goin' anywhere tonight." Duke in the Baroness' body ordered as he head to the back where the Baroness in his body is sitting.

"You got it sir!" Lift-Ticket responded.

Duke and the Baroness are have a conversion alone. "Hey Baroness." Duke first spoke.

"Call me Anastasia." the Baroness spoke right back.

"Uh, right. OK then Anastasia." Duke said, putting his hand on top of her's.

"I cannot believe things are starting to change so quickly. My whole life has been living a lie because of the choices I made. Now I've suffered the consequences for everything I've done." the Baroness said as tears came out of her eyes.

"Well let's not mope around feeling sorry for ourselves. We'll get through this Baroness. I'm sure of it" Duke assured as he puts his his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Duke?" the Baroness asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah. 100% sure." Duke answered as he kissed the Baroness.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Alpine asked.

"Nope. Weird." Bazooka replied.

"Well there's somethin' you don't see everyday." Shipwreck said.

"Yeah. A good guy kissin' with a bad girl. I think I'm gonna hurl." Gung-Ho said in disgust.

"I don't know guys. It might be hard to trust the Baroness since she swap sides literally." Mutt sounded uneasy as they watched both of them kissing.

"I don't why I'm saying this but...Baroness...I love you." Duke confessed. "Oh Duke. I love you too." the Baroness responded. They continued to kiss as they head back to the Joe base.


	8. A Long Night

After the Cobra Lietenants informed the Cobra Emperor that the Joes along with the Baroness escaped, Serpentor became furious and began destroying anything he could get his hands on.

"Fools! You let them escape with the Baroness in their custody! How dare you return to me and informed me that you failed to capture G.I. Joe, the Baroness and Cobra Commander by letting these so called Snake Creatures get in your way? I will not tolerate failure or excuses!" Serpentor shouted furiously as he punches the wall.

"But Serpentor, those snake creatures got in our way! There were thousands of those monsters everywhere we go!" Destro tried to explain.

"And they were led by Cobra Commander, our former leader!" Zartan added.

"SILENCE!" Serpentor shouted again before he threw one last vase to the wall. "Dr. Mindbender, what about the Alternator device?"

"Now the Alternator is damaged, it'll take days or weeks to repair it but we can still go to 3 places to get more crystals of the elements. The ice crystals are located somewhere in the cold area of Russia. The lava magma crystals are located in the volcano in Hawaii. And the last crystals are the lightning crystals. They are located underwater in Tokyo, Japan. The only way we'll get those crystals is to summon our forces to retrieve them." Dr. Mindbender explained.

"Yes but first we're sending a violent message to G.I. Joe by attacking them in their own base again. And this time, we attack tomorrow at noon! Make preparations for tomorrow right now! This I command!" Serpentor ordered.

"COBRA!" Cobra Forces responded.

"Now get out of my sight." Serpentor sheered as the Cobras left the throne. All except Destro.

"Serpentor, what about the Baroness? She apparently had gone rogue and possibly defected to G.I. Joe. What if she uses her intelligence and skills she gained from Cobra and used them against us? It's a slight chance that she may join them and fight against us." Destro asked in concern.

"She'll be dealt with, Destro. One way or another, we cannot take our chances when she uses her intelligence and skills she gained from Cobra against us. Otherwise she'll suffer the same fate as Duke did a year ago! With both of them out of the way, G.I. Joe is finished and Cobra will rule the world!" Serpentor answered and laughed maniacally.

But someone in the shadows is spying on them. And that someone is...Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow was freed from being brainwashed from Cobra ever since G.I. Joe defeated Cobra and Cobra-La. After the war, he secretly joined G.I. Joe, made peace and ended his long time feud with Snake Eyes after learning that it was Zartan responsible for the murder of the Hard Master of the Arashikage Ninja Clan while Duke was recuperating from his injuries that almost killed him. General Hawk sent Storm Shadow as a spy to infiltrate Cobra scheming to rule the world and destroy G.I. Joe once and for all.

"Breaker, this is Storm Shadow. I have information that required your attention. You must tell General Hawk that Cobra is attacking tomorrow at noon. Now listen carefully." Storm Shadow informed Breaker silently in his communicator.

* * *

2 hours later, Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body, Flint, Roadblock, Shipwreck, Polly, Snake Eyes, Mutt, Junkyard, Dusty, Beachhead, Scarlett, Lady Jaye, Low-Lite, Lifeline, Alpine, Bazooka, Gung-Ho, Recondo, Spirit, Ace and Ripcord have returned to headquarters and they're proceeding to land in a few minutes.

"Ah, home sweet home. Never thought I be back here again." Duke in the Baroness' body first spoke holding the Baroness in his body in his arms.

"But how will they react when they see us like this Duke darling?" the Baroness in Duke's body worriedly asked because of the body swap.

"Good question. Looks like we'll have to tell the truth even if General Hawk won't believe it." Duke answered frowning.

"Well, don't expect us to cover for you guys. Just because you were flirting with one another." Scarlett said sarcastically, continuing to be hostile against Duke.

"Shut up Scarlett. You're not helping." Duke said sternly at Scarlett.

"Scarlett please. Just leave us alone or I'll make you do it." The Baroness added.

"Oh, is that right? Because we can do it anywhere, anytime." Scarlett challenging Baroness to a fight.

"You're just jealous about the fact that Duke's my man now." the Baroness mocking Scarlett by kissing her former body in the cheek.

"That's OK. Snake Eyes is a better man than Duke'll ever be. And if you ask me, Duke is just a boy trapped in a woman's body." Scarlett shot back mocking Duke because of the body he's in.

"OOOOOOH!" The male Joes get excited about the soon to be catfight.

"I wanna see that! I'll bet a hundred bucks that Scarlett will..." Shipwreck was about to make a bet until Flint cuts him off.

"Hey, shut up Shipwreck! We don't have time for this alright?" Flint shot at Shipwreck.

"Dammit, Scarlett, don't get Snake Eyes involved in all this! This issue between us had nothing to do with him! And Lifeline, don't lecture us about violence in relationships!" Duke lost his temper and yelled at Scarlett and Lifeline.

"OK, Duke. You don't have to take it out on me." Lifeline replied, looking intimidated.

"I wouldn't wanna make him mad. Otherwise he'll kick someone's ass." Roadblock warned.

"Especially when a body of an Eastern European petite with big titties has a mind of a tough guy. No offence Duke." Gung-Ho said.

"None taken, Gung-Ho. Being trapped inside this body might be worse than taking a pounding from Serpentor." Duke replied.

"My body has been abused thanks to Destro. So I do not want you to the same or I'll really get mad." the Baroness warned him.

"All right, all right! Shit, you sound like my parents!" Duke complained.

"At least I don't sound like a dog!" the Baroness snorted sarcastically as Mutt and Junkyard growled at her in Duke's body. "No offence you two."

"Well, Bazook, there goes the neighborhood." Alpine said.

"Yeah, neighborhood." Bazooka added.

"OK guys. We're about to land so calm down. We're home." Ace announced as they landed their flying vehicles.

"Sexy ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying the G.I. Joe Express." Ripcord added.

"Or should I say, the G.I. Joe Airlines." Alpine corrected trying to be funny.

"Oh boy. General Hawk is outside." Beachhead warned as the they hit the ground.

"Damn, we are so screwed." Lady Jaye said.

"Ah Flint, I'm glad you guys got out in one piece." General Hawk greeted them.

"Likewise, General but we got something to tell you. Because you're not gonna believe what just happened in Cobra Island." Flint informed the General as the Joes got out of the Tomahawks, Skyhawks, Stystrikers and Dragonflies.

When the switched up Duke and the Baroness got out last, the General was shocked.

"WHAT? What the hell is she doing here? Sound the alarm now!" Hawk demanded as the alarm goes on. Stalker, Heavy Duty, Cover Girl, Wet-Suit, Leatherneck, Rock N Roll, Sci-Fi, Slip-Stream, Barbecue, Footloose, Airtight, Mainframe, Deep Six, Iceberg, Snow Job, Cross-Country and Thunder came out with machine guns surrounding Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Hold right there, Baroness! You're not goin' nowhere! Move and we shoot!" Stalker warned pointing his gun at Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Yeah. You're under arrest for pissing off and attempting to assassinate G.I. Joe!" Cover Girl added.

"C'mon guys. Knock it off will ya? It's me Duke." Duke tried to convince the Joes that it is him.

"Take her in Joes. I want her held for questioning." Hawk ordered, pointing his finger at Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Sir, wait! It's me, Duke! Can you hear me out for a minute?" Duke once again tried to convince the Joes that really is him.

"OK, Baroness. But this had better be good. My 1st question is... why do you sound like Duke?" Hawk asked.

"Because he is Duke. We've switched bodies!" the Baroness answered for Duke shocking the Joes.

"Yeah right. Like we're gonna believe that crap you serpentine whore!" Wet-Suit shot at the Baroness' body.

"Watch your mouth you potty mouth water breath!" the Baroness in Duke's body shot back as she kicked Wet-Suit right in between the legs.

"OK, Baroness calm down. No need to get riled up." Duke tried to restrain his former body.

"I'm sorry, Duke. But what he said was out of line." the Baroness apologized.

"I know but that's no excuse for hitting a guy where it hurts much worse than his pride." Duke said cupping his former face.

"You just can't shut the fuck up for a minute can ya Wet-Puke?" Leatherneck shot at Wet-Suit.

"Oh, shut up and kiss my ass, Leathernuts!" Wet-Suit shot back.

"Why you..." Leatherneck was about to get into a fight with Wet-Suit as usual until General Hawk interrupted them.

"Shut it, you two. Knock it the hell off or I really get mad!" Hawk shouted at Leatherneck and Wet-Suit. "And watch your langange while you're at it!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" They both responded.

"So, let me get this straight. You two switched bodies?" Hawk asked, trying to learn what's going on.

"Yes, sir. This happened after the Baroness saved my neck from being transformed into one of them." Duke answered, pointing at the Cobra symbol on his feminine chest.

"Roadblock, Shipwreck, Dusty, Mutt, Snake Eyes and I saw them switch bodies right before our eyes." Flint added.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Polly too, Polly too! Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly exclaimed.

"They've been zapped by their new weapon called the Alternator device." Mutt explained.

"The Alternator device can turn people into different ferocious creatures." Dusty added.

"They've been trying to turn Duke into a mutant Cobra." Shipwreck said.

"Until the Baroness got in the way. But before the change took place, Cobra Commander came back as a giant snake and boy is he ugly. If you know what I mean." Roadblock spoke in rhymes as usual.

"In his transformed state, ol' chrome cheeks or what's left of him somehow sabotaged the Alternator device, the beam hit Duke and the Baroness..." Flint began.

"And the next thing we know, they've switched bodies." Lady Jaye finished, pointing at Duke and the Baroness.

"Now Duke is the Baroness." Gung Ho said.

"And the Baroness is now Duke." Alpine added.

"Is this true, Baroness?" Hawk asked again.

"Yes, it is true. This happened after I defected from Cobra to free Duke and the others. And to tell you the truth, let's just say I had a change of heart." the Baroness answered.

"Even Junkyard confirmed it. Right boy?" Mutt asked his dog and Junkyard barked out in agreement.

"Sir, are sure we could trust her? She might use her feminine wiles to trick us." Stalker was unsure.

"I don't trust her General. That bitch'll be the death of us." Cover Girl was not connvinced to trust the Baroness.

"Who you calling me a bitch you blonde haired slut?" Baroness yelled at Cover Girl as Duke tried to restrain her again.

"Stop it Baroness! You'll get us in trouble again!"

"OK enough! Watch your mouth and your choice of words Cover Girl. Keep that up and I'll punish you for insubordination. Do I make myself?" General Hawk asked sternly to Cover Girl.

"Yes, sir!" Cover Girl replied as she saluted to Hawk.

"Good. As for the Baroness, Duke, she'll stay for now. But she tries anything to rub us the wrong way or betray us, she'll answer to us, up close and personally. And as long as you two are in each other's bodies, Duke, she is your responsibility. Do you understand?" General Hawk asked.

"Yes, sir." Duke in the Baroness' body responded as he saluted.

"Well, that was embarrassing." the Baroness in Duke's body muttered and covered her face from watching her own body saluted.

"And to make sure she doesn't try anything, I'll call Sgt. Slaughter to whip her in shape. She'll learn what is like to be a Joe the hard way." Hawk said shocking the Baroness.

"What? Are you serious?" the Baroness asked in disbelief.

"Dead serious, ma'am. Breaker informed me that Cobra is planning to attack again tomorrow at noon. So be prepared. And more importantly be on alert." Hawk announced.

"Cobra's gonna attack twice? If Hawk is right, they ain't playing nice." Roadblock spoke in rhymes.

"Yeah, but we'll wipe the floor with these fools." Heavy Duty added.

"And prove to them that G.I. Joe rules." Footloose said.

"OK ,Joes, get some sleep. And be on alert. Dismissed." Hawk dismissed the Joes as they saluted.

"Well, that went well." Recondo said.

"Well, we were this close from being in hell." Dusty added.

"Well, Beachhead, looks like you got a promise to fulfill. I know a perfect place where we can have a discussion." Cover Girl smiled devilishly grabbing Beachhead by the belt.

"Aw shit. Why in the hell are you doin' this to me?" Beachhead asked in disbelief.

"Ready, Lady Jaye?" Flint asked.

"You know it, Flint." Lady Jaye answered.

"Well, you two, looks like you're on your own." Scarlett told them before she and Snake Eyes left.

"Snake Eyes, remember what I said." Duke in the Baroness' body reminded Snake Eyes as Snake Eyes gave him the thumbs up.

"Why did you stop me from killing them? I could've taught them a hard lesson." the Baroness asked.

"Because we'll need their help when your former pals are coming for us so save it for Cobra tomorrow at noon. Right now you're sleeping with me. We got lots of work to do before we switch back to normal. So we gotta take care of each other's bodies." Duke told her.

"Ever thinking about shaving?" The Baroness asked.

"Actually, I was growing a goatee and shaving my sideburns. Besides after that kissing you gave me on the way to Cobra Island, do you want the whole thing or not? Because if you don't want to..." Duke said before the Baroness put her finger on his lips.

"Duke, darling, why spoil our fun when you can give me what I wanted in a long time." The Baroness said in a seductive tone, flirting with him.

"OK but we'll have to do it at my quarters so I could lock the door. And to tell you the truth, it might be strange having sex with my own body."

"I bet it will be, darling."

"All right then. Let's go."

When they got into Duke's room, they undressed out of their clothes and the Baroness was impressed with Duke's muscular frame.

"Wow. I never knew you were this sexy darling." the Baroness said seductively after she took off her underwear and saw Duke's huge manhood between her new found muscular legs.

"Well, just judging about the way you look, you're not so bad yourself. I met and kissed a lot of girls in my life but I never seen anything this." Duke replied as he finished undressing himself, exposing his new body frame.

"Hold still. Let me take that off." the Baroness said as she took off her former body's bra exposing her d-cup breasts.

"Wow. Oh wow. You really are... beautiful." Duke said in amazement as he looks into his mirror revealing the Baroness' naked body.

After the Baroness took off her former body's thong, they got into a flirtious conversation before they get into sexual activity.

"Ready to do this?"

"Yes but I warn you. I've been a very, very bad girl."

"I can arrange that. But I must warn you that I'm a man of action."

"Mmm, I like that. Then I want you to succeed where Destro failed."

"You got it, babe. Just you watch."

After talking, they kiss and started to make love.

"Oh, Duke. I want to feel your body." The Baroness in Duke's body said as they continued to kiss from head to toe. The Baroness is one horny lady.

5 minutes later, they continued to have sex with _**Johnny Gill's I'm Still Waiting**_ playing. The Baroness in Duke's body humping Duke in the Baroness' body making her former breasts jiggle around and her former vagina wet.

"Oh, Duke! This is amazing! I never knew your sex was better than Destro's."

"Yeah? Well, you're one tough cookie. Especially when we're having sex. Want some more?"

"Yes! Oh Duke! Yes! Yes! YES!" The Baroness answered and chanted.

"Then say no more." Duke said as The Baroness' newfound privates is inside Duke's newfound vagina.

We switched to Scarlett and Snake Eyes. "Oh Snake! I want a taste of your deadly venom!" Scarlett screamed as Snake Eyes doing a number on her naked body.

We switched to Flint and Lady Jaye. "Say my name Lady Jaye. SAY IT!" Flint demanded as he placed his body all over Lady Jaye's naked body giving her pleasure.

"Flint. Flint. FLINT!"

We switched to Beachhead and Cover Girl. "I can't believe that I let you talk me into this. I mean seriously woman. Are you tryin' to get us discharged?"Beachhead asked as he reluctantly having sex with Cover Girl.

"Just shut up and fuck me, OK? A promise is a promise. Now give it to me!" Cover Girl yelling and moaning in sexual pain.

For an hour straight, 4 male Joes pleasuring the girls as they were screaming out their names while hoping that General Hawk doesn't interrupt anything.

"Duke! Oh, Duke!" the Baroness in Duke's body scream out Duke's name.

"Oh...oooooh Snake!" Scarlett screamed out Snake Eyes' name.

"Ah ahhhhhh! Flint!" Lady Jaye screamed out Flint's name.

"Keep it comin' Beach! Keep... it... comin'!" Cover Girl shouted.

After doing it and doing it and doing it well, their sexes ended as all 7 screamed in pleasure and cried out "Yo Joe". Elsewhere in General Hawk's office, the General was fast asleep on the couch.

Back in Duke's room, Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies are having one last conversion before they slept the night away. They held each other in their arms lying in bed covered in sheets with the lights off.

"Oh Duke. That was the greatest sex I ever had. I haven't felt this way since my fallout with Destro."

"Yeah, and I haven't felt this way since I broke up with Scarlett last year. Thank God I'm still alive to have moments like this."

"Then that makes us kindred spirits, does it Duke?"

"Yeah. I guess it does."

* * *

We switched to Scarlett and Snake Eyes. "I wish you'd still have your voice so you can tell me how you feel. Now that you're mute, you're letting your actions do the talking. What you did in bed was no exception. I guess we've waited both of our lives for this moment." Scarlett said.

* * *

We switched to Flint and Lady Jaye. "You continued to please the hell outta me, Flint. I don't know why we do this often babe but it sure was fun." Lady Jaye said.

"I'm glad you like it Lady Jaye." Flint replied with a kiss.

* * *

We switched to Beachhead and Cover Girl. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Cover Girl asked raising her eyebrow.

"No. No, it wasn't. Now let's get some shut eye so we fight Cobra tomorrow at noon, OK?" Beachhead asked feeling tired.

"OK." Cover Girl answered softly as she uncovered his mouth and kissed him.

* * *

"Thank you, Duke. Thank you for everything. Thank you for making my desire a really. I want to stay with you forever because my love for you is stronger than Destro could ever love me."

"Ma'am, I'm a man of my word. I'll do anything in my power to keep you away from Destro and Cobra. As long as you're on our side, nothing and no one can stop us from protecting our world."

"I hope you're right. This war between G.I. Joe and Cobra has gone on long enough. We must put a stop to it before it goes out of control."

"We'll end it sooner or later, Baroness. I promise."

They kissed each other in the lips for one last time. "I love you, Duke." the Baroness in Duke's body said.

"I love you too, Baroness." Duke in the Baroness' body replied as he turned off the lights and softly said "Yo Joe." before they went to sleep holding each other.

Outside, there was a small android fly with a video camera. It was from Destro! He saw them having sex and declared for their love for one another which made him very angry.

He snapped by getting up from his chair, went to the monitor and punch the camera screen to pieces.

Destro is officially seeking revenge for the actions of both Duke and the Baroness by saying "I'll kill you Duke! Mark my words! Once the Alternator is repaired, I'll use you the weapon on you and take your miserable life away!" Destro laughs as he prepares for the attack tomorrow at noon.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. The Morning After

The next morning. The Joes are training usual. Sgt. Slaughter are instructing the Joes in more painful ways to keep in shape.

It's 9:00 am and Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies are still asleep until they got splashed in hot water. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They both screamed. "Itburnsitburnsitburns!" the Baroness in Duke's body exclaimed panicky as she fell down on the floor. "OK. Who's the wiseguy? I'll beat the crap out of that crazy butthole!" Duke in the Baroness' body said as he and the Baroness turned around to see Alpine and Bazooka with an empty bucket.

"What did you do that for?" the Baroness demanded. "Sorry guys. General Hawk told us to wake you guys up and Scarlett suggested that we use hot water to get your attention and judging by what we saw... I'd rather not ask or talk about it." Alpine said saw as he and Bazooka saw them naked.

"Yeah. Me too." Bazooka added. Duke then grabbed both of them by their shirts.

"Good because you have no business coming here and splash us with hot water!" the Baroness yelled angrily.

"Pull that stunt again and you're history. Don't even think for a second that I won't kick your asses out of this outfit. My relationship with her is classified so keep your dirty hands to yourselves. I'll deal with Scarlett one way or another. Now out of here before I change my mind." Duke warned.

"Sir yes sir!" Alpine and Bazooka replied as they saluted and ran out.

"Boy what a lousy way to start a day like this." Duke in the Baroness' body said as he got off the covers.

"You said it Duke darling. I have never been so humiliated like this." the Baroness in Duke's body agreed as she got up off the floor.

"Oh well. We might as well get ready for today so let's wash up, shave my face so I can get a thin beard and goatee and... do something about your period because it may have something to do with last night." Duke said, seeing the stain on his bed.

"Oh no." the Baroness gasped in fear.

In the men's bathroom, the Baroness in Duke's body had a hard time getting as far away from the male Joes as she showers alone. "Well well look at what we have here. Look's like someone needs a little help washing her penis." Gung-Ho mocked her as the male Joes laughed.

"Oooh! Just you watch you musclehead. One day you'll accidentally turn into a woman and know how it feels like being stared at." the Baroness hissed at Gung-Ho.

"Yeah but are you really gonna put any makeup on? Because if you do, Duke is gonna puke." Roadblock said making the male Joes moan and groin in disgust.

"No you bald-headed buffoon! He's going to shave his face that I have now! No big deal!" the Baroness yelled. "Yer right Baroness. You need a shave." Clutch said they laughed at her again making her lost her temper.

In the girl's bathroom, Duke in the Baroness' body is washing himself while Scarlett berated him about showering with girls.

"Seriously Duke, you're a perve. You have no business showering here."

"Oh shut up Scarlett. I'm not looking at you girls. I'm just minding my own business. That's all." Duke defended, trying to control his temper.

"Leave him alone Scarlett. He's having a hard time being a girl." Cover Girl told Scarlett.

"I don't know Cover Girl. It might be fun being a girl if he can adjust being one. Besides, when did your boobs get so big all of a sudden Duke?" Lady Jaye asked Duke touching his boobs.

"Hey watch it! That's no way to approach your commanding officer touching those things like that!" Duke yelled at her.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." Lady Jaye apologized as Scarlett rolled her eyes and muttered "Jerk."

5 minutes later in the men's bathroom, Duke is shaving his former face. "OW! That hurts!" the Baroness screamed in pain.

"It wouldn't hurt if you just hold still for crying out loud." Duke told her.

"Just get it over with please? I can't take much more of this. OW!" the Baroness whining in pain.

"Oh stop being a baby Baroness. Just a one after shave cream and bread trimming and we'll be all done." Duke said as he finished shaving his sideburns off and starts trimming his beard to a thin beard and goatee after putting on the after shave cream on his former face. Then Beachhead came by.

"What in the hell are you two doing here? You're allowing her to come to the men's room without permission?" Beachhead fussed.

"Can it beach for brains. We're in each other's bodies, remember?" Duke defended.

"Well thanks for the reminder big booty Duke. Don't blame me if General Hawk finds out about this." Beachhead mocking Duke about his feminine rear end.

"Watch it Beachhead because you're dangerously close insubordination mister! It's not everyday you get anywhere with a body of a woman. So why don't you try wearing bra and panties?" Duke said it in his face.

"No thank you sir! I'll pass."

"Ew! Gross! When was the last time you wore deodorant darling?" She asked Beachhead about his odor.

"Never. In other words I don't use deodorant!" Beachhead answered.

"Well you better because your odor is disgusting." the Baroness shot at Beachhead.

"Yeah? Well my odor ain't the only thing that's disgusting." Beachhead shot back.

"Well what's that?" Duke asked.

"You two bonding. How you gon' lead the Joes when you're trapped inside the body of a..." Beachhead asked before the Baroness cuts him off. "I told you once before. I'm not a Cobra anymore."

"I was gonna say woman but I changed my mind. Now if you two excuse me, I got new recruits to train." Beachhead said he left the men's bathroom.

"Don't get any cute ideas while I'm stuck in this body either Beach for brains!" Duke warned him before Beachhead groaned and face palmed at the same time in disgust.

"This is going be very difficult for us to live in each other's bodies Duke. Especially when we get all emotional." The Baroness worriedly said.

"Yeah? Well as long as we're both switched, we'll need all the help we could get. Now come on. Let's get dressed." Duke said as he finished trimming his beard.

5 minutes later they got of the men's bathroom with the Baroness in Duke's body wearing Duke's uniform and Duke in the Baroness' body wearing his uniform as well but only in the feminine size. His bottom shirt tied up showing her belly button and the top button loosen showing off her cleavage. Her long black hair tied back on top of her head and hears are wearing big hoop earrings.

"Give me a break Anastasia. I didn't join this outfit for a fashion show ya know." Duke protested.

"I know but I have a reputation of being beautiful and there's no way I'll let you ruin it." the Baroness said.

"You'd never convinced me. Until your uniform gets upgraded, I'll keep that look for now. So let's go." Duke said.

10:30 am. In the cafeteria, the Joes are eating breakfast, staring at the switched up Duke and the Baroness. They were complaining and gossiping about the relationship of the two without them overhearing their conversion.

"They are talking about us Duke darling. Shouldn't we do something about it?" the Baroness asked about Joes gossip.

"I'll deal with them if they get out of line. As long as they don't look at us. Me most importantly" Duke answered only to hear a wolf whistle.

"OK! Who did that? I don't have time for this. Whoever whistled at me will be forced to do 150 push-ups kissing my feet!" Duke growled and the Joes pointed their fingers at Shipwreck. "Shipwreck! Front in center now!"

"But Duke I didn't..." Shipwreck protested.

"No buts mister! 150 push-ups kissing my feet or I'm going to sink your battleship! NOW!" Duke shouted and crackled his knuckles as Shipwreck rushed to do 150 push-ups kissing Duke's feminine feet. The Joes are having fun laughing at the Sailor and helping him count the push-ups he did. Even General Hawk and Sgt. Slaughter are enjoying watching this.

120 push-ups later, Shipwreck is sweating like an animal, losing his breath from kissing his feet. "130! 131! 132! 133! 134! 135!" the Joes counted.

"Keep it up Shipwreck and we'll make one of the greatest Joes in history out of you yet." General Hawk said.

"With all due respect sir, this isn't funny." Shipwreck said losing his breath. "Quawnkkkkkk! Serves ya right barnacle brain! Ha Ha Ha Ha quawnkkkkkk!" Polly mocking Shipwreck. "Shut up." Shipwreck muttered.

"Come on sailor! Keep pushing! Now that's what I call whipping you into shape because your partying days in the club are over! You got a long way to go! Now push!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted.

"Party hard, we'll make you work out harder! Because you ain't sinkin' down in that alcohol water!" Beachhead yelled as the female Joes giggled at Shipwreck.

Shipwreck collapsed after on last push-up kissing Duke's feet. The Joes cheered and cried out "YO JOE!" for his efforts.

"OK everyone now that Shipwreck learned his lesson, get ready because Cobra is going to attack in 1200 hours. Be on special alert." Hawk informed.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone replied.

"And Duke. Undo what you did to your uniform. You're attracting too much attention." Hawk ordered.

"Yes sir." Duke replied and then he frowned at the Baroness who smiled innocently.

* * *

11:30 am. The Cobra forces led by Destro, Zartan and Major Bludd are heading to the Joe Base to attack G.I. Joe and Storm Shadow is with them.

"Destro, we received word from our Crimson Guards that they saw Storm Shadow..." Tomax informed. "making contact with G.I. Joe..." Xamot added. "about our plans to..." Tomax added. "attack G.I. Joe.." Xamot added. "last night." Xamot and Tomax finished.

"Is it true? Could he just be another traitor like the Baroness?" Destro asked. "We are not sure yet." Xamot and Tomax answered.

"So that's why he's been distant from us lately. We'll never know what ninja tricks he has up his sleeve until he showed his true colors." Major Bludd said.

"Worry about that later, right now we're almost there to G.I. Joe Headquarters. We rounded up the Battle Android Troopers, the Crimson Guards and the Cobra Foot Soldiers to attack. Since the Dreadnok Chickens Monkeywrench, Ripper, Buzzer and Torch are useless in their transformed state, we'll have to count on Thrasher, Zarana and Zandar to back us up." Zartan said.

"Indeed Zartan but Serpentor told us that the attack could only send G.I. Joe a violent message about what'll happen to them if they interfere again. Even if they could survive our attack, they'll already know what we are up to." Destro said.

"What about Storm Shadow?" Major Bludd asked worrying about the white ninja. "We'll see what he's made of." Destro answered.

* * *

11:50 am. The Joe Base was quiet but G.I. Joe is well prepared. The tanks are ready, weapons loaded, Skyhawks, Skystrikers & Dragonflies are ready for flight, even the Joes are ready for a fight.

"I'm gettin' sick and tired of waiting. When are they comin'?" Leatherneck complained.

"As soon of you shaddup Leathernuts. You sound like a bitch when you complain." Wet-Suit shot at Leatherneck.

"Don't make me wanna kick your ass Wet-Puke!" Leatherneck shot back threatening to beat up Wet-Suit.

"Both of you shut up and be on full alert!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled over the communicator. "Save it for Cobra when they get there because we got a surprise for them. And don't say anything about my relationship with the Baroness otherwise you'll answer to me and me only."

"Right boss. I mean sir yes sir. Um... I think." Leatherneck said annoying Duke.

"Yes sir Duke. If we see Cobra coming to kill us all, we'll blow these bastards up to smithereens!" Wet-Suit added.

"Don't get cocky Wet-Suit. How's your side doin' Flint? The Baroness is holdin' me by the waist like we're lovers while Scarlett's givin' me the evil eye. Even Sgt. Slaughter's pacing around ready for a fight." Duke reported.

"That's because we are lovers Duke darling." The Baroness in Duke's body flirted with him.

"I'll be happy to trade witcha Duke. Our side's dead quiet waiting too long for Cobra to show up even if we have to wait until noon." Flint responded to Duke.

"Mine's quiet too except that Cover Girl's leg clunged to mine." Beachhead said while Cover Girl put her leg next to his leg.

"My side was quiet until Lifeline protested about being in the battlefield with us." Stalker said.

"Stay focus people. We can't afford to be distracted right now. Yesterday we didn't see the attack coming. But today we're ready for them." General Hawk said over the communicator.

"What about the messager to give us the anonymous tip about the Cobra attack that gonna take place 3 minutes from now?" Duke asked.

"He'll show up when you least expect it Duke. He'll be a new Joe when the battle's over. I'll explain everything when we beat Cobra this time. Yesterday was round one. Today is round two. We have to tie this battle one win apiece." Hawk said.

"Ok General Hawk. I hope we still have time to train the Baroness in the ways of G.I. Joe and make changes on her uniform since she's no longer a Cobra." Duke said as he kissed his former body in the lips.

"We see about that Duke. Until then, be on alert." Hawk informed.

"Yes sir." Duke replied.

* * *

"We're one minute away from the G.I. Joe Headquarters Destro." Major Bludd informed the noble Destro as the Cobra Troops loaded up weapons.

"And squads from the Raddlers, Night Ravens and Fangs are flying as we speak." Tomax and Xamot added.

"Magnificent! The Joes will get what's coming to them! And so does my ex-girlfriend: The Baroness! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Destro laughed as he pulled Zarana and kissed her angering Zartan and Zantar.

"What! How dare you kissed my sister right in front of me and my brother!" Zartan yelled at Destro.

"Well Zartan. You made a synthoid replica of me, double crossed me many times, and angered me when our former leader Cobra Commander favored you over me so I thought I could um... kiss your sister right in front of you as revenge. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Destro said.

"Ooh. Destro you are a bad boy." Zarana said with a seductive tone. "If you need me, I'll rally the troops." Zarana winked at Destro and left to rally the troops.

"Such a playful little minx." Destro said smiling.

"Break her heart Destro and I'll rip your fucking head off Dreadnok style!" Zartan warned.

"You do not intimate me that easily Zartan." Destro then laughed at his face.

"We're down to 30 seconds." Major Bludd announced.

* * *

Back at the Joe Base.

"Alpine start the final countdown. The sun's bright so the Joes in wings get ready for a flight. Let's win the fight and give Cobra a fright." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"You got it leader Joe." Alpine responded. "25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20."

"Load up Joes. Let's kick some Cobra ass!" General Hawk commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" The Joes responded.

"Ready Baroness?" Duke asked.

"Ready darling." the Baroness answered.

"They're almost there everyone so let's rock & roll!" Flint announced.

"I see 'em and boy are they strapped." Beachhead said.

10. Snake Eyes pulled his sword and gun out.

9. Mutt, Junkyard and Timber started to growl.

8. The Joe air team ready for takeoff.

7. "Let's give Cobra a famous Joe welcome." Gung-Ho said.

6. "Get those tanks ready Cover Girl." Beachhead ordered Cover Girl.

5. "You got it Beachhead." Cover Girl replied, slapping his buns.

4. Bazooka loaded his rocket launcher.

3. Destro, Zartan, Zandar, Zarana, Thrasher, the Crimson Twins, Firefly, Storm Shadow, Scrap-Iron and Major Bludd loaded their weapons.

2. General Hawk cocked his 9 milimeter handgun.

1. The switched up Duke and the Baroness holding hands.

"ATTACK! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body, Flint, Beachhead, Stalker, Sgt. Slaughter and General Hawk shouted at the same time.

"YO JOE!" The Joes responded.

"ATTACK! COBRA!" Destro, Zartan, the Crimson Twins and Major Bludd shouted at the same time.

"COBRA!" Cobra Forces responded.

Then they clashed, shooting machine guns and firing missiles.

"Don't let me down Baroness!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried as he shots his machine gun.

"I will not disappoint you Duke!" the Baroness in Duke's body replied.

Back on Cobra Island, Serpentor is watching the battle from his giant screen on the throne. "COBRA! DESTROY G.I. JOE! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor shouted.

Outside the Cobra Base, the humanoid snake Cobra Commander summoned his humanoid snake creatures and his troops who called themselves the C.O.I.L. (The faction led by CC when Serpentor became Emperer to Cobra Forces because they were fed up with CC's arrogant leadership.)

"Humanoid Snakessssss and the C.O.I.L.. Get ready to sssssstrike." Cobra Commander commanded.

"We hear and obey" They all responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Get ready to play AC DC's War Machine folks because the battle between G.I. Joe and Cobra is about to start on the next chapter. Next time I write a chapter that involved the battle between Serpentor and the transformed Cobra Commander, let me know what song you want me to play during their battle for the control of Cobra. And it's about to be a bloody mess!


	10. Betrayal on the Battlefield

Another battle between G.I. Joe and Cobra has just begun as both sides are shooting machine guns and missiles and fist fightin' nonstop but this time it was different. Due to the body switch and the romance between Duke and the Baroness, she defected to G.I. Joe and made new enemies in her former allies in Cobra. Especially her ex-boyfriend Destro.

Duke's Team: The Baroness, General Hawk, Sgt. Slaughter, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Roadblock, Gung Ho, Rock N' Roll, Dusty, Breaker, Shipwreck, Snow Job, Recondo

Flint's Team: Lady Jaye, Bazooka, Alpine, Quick Kick, Mutt & Junkyard, Steeler, Clutch, Spirit, Torpedo, Footloose

Beach Head's Team: Cover Girl, Blowtorch, Dial-Tone, Mainframe, Lifeline, Low-Light, Cutter, Barbecue, Grunt, Heavy Duty

Stalker's Team: Leatherneck, Wet-Suit, Sci-Fi, Cross-Country, Iceberg, Deep-Six, Airtight, Flash, Heavy Metal, Doc

Sky Team: Wild Bill, Ripcord, Ace, Slip-Stream, Airborne, Lift-Ticket

The Rawhides: Jinx, Tunnel Rat, Chuckles, Law & Order, Big Lobb

The Renegades: Red Dog, Mercer, Taurus

Cobra: Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Zarana, Zandar, Thrasher, Xamot, Tomax, Storm Shadow, Firefly, Scrap-Iron, Battle Android Troopers, Crimson Guards, Cobra Foot Soldiers

_**AC DC's War Machine played**._

"OK people! Let's win round 2! And this time we got a big surprise for them!" General Hawk shouted shooting his machine gun at the Hiss Tanks.

"Roger that General Hawk! Yee Hoo!" Wild Bill replied as he shot down the Night Raven with his Dragonfly.

"Cobra attack, I'll deal these two!" Destro commanded as he and the Cobra Foot Soldiers charged right into the switched up Duke and the Baroness.

"All right let's get it over with." Duke in the Baroness' body said. He and the Baroness double teamed against Destro and the Cobra Foot Soldiers.

Beachhead's team took on the Battle Android Troopers. Cover Girl, Cutter, Barbecue and Grunt took out lots of them in their tanks. "Damn. Everytime they bring out those tin cans, we ended up puttin' them in the recyclin' bin." Beachhead complained about the B.A.T.s.

"You get no argument from me sweetie." Cover Girl agreed.

"Don't you call me sweetie!" Beachhead growled at her as he shot down more B.A.T.s.

"At ease disease!" Sgt. Slaughter said, punching Zartan in the face.

"Time to say cheese!" Tunnel Rat added as he shot the missile at the Hiss Tanks.

"Destro! I'll have my revenge!" the Baroness in Duke's body yelled at Destro as they clashed.

"This is round 2 and this time we gon' win!" Roadblock added knocking down Tomax and Xamot.

Leatherneck and Wet-Suit on top of Joe Headquarters shooting down the Raddlers, Night Ravens and Fangs with those Cannons. "Nice shootin' boys!" Lift-Ticket cheered over the communicator from the Skystriker.

"Thanks a lot Lift-Ticket! It takes a real Marine to shoot down those snakes!" Leatherneck replied.

"Can it Leathernuts! A Navy Seal can shoot better than a Marine any day of the week!" Wet-Suit shot at him.

"Like hell you are Wet-Puke!" Leatherneck shot back.

"Hey! Shut up and fight ya morons! All though Leatherneck's got a point." Gung-Ho muttered.

"Hold yer horses fellas. Take it out on Cobra. "Wild Bill playing peace maker.

Once again Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow (An undercover G.I. Joe Agent.) fought against each other. They fought back and forth while Jinx took out the rest of the Crimson Guards and Renegades destroyed more Battle Android Troopers much to Major Bludd's luck.

"I don't believe it! We took them by surprise yesterday but today it was different! They've turned the bloody tables on us!" Major Bludd cried only to have Alpine grabbing him by the ropes.

"You got that right Einstein. Drop in at anytime." Alpine said as he tied up Major Bludd.

"Yee Hoo! Now that's how you rope a critter Alpine!" Wild Bill added.

"Thanks Wild Bill!" Alpine replied. Flint's team are having hard time holding back more Cobra Foot Soldiers with the Raddlers and Night Ravens shooting from the sky.

"C'mon Lady Jaye! Don't give up on me!" Flint cried as he took down Firefly.

"You know I won't sweetie!" Lady Jaye responded as she took down Scrap-Iron.

Big Lobb is doing sport announcing and fight Cobra at the same time. "Big Lobb makes his move. He punched one Cobra down. He kicked down another. He took down 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and a 6. He grabs the missile launcher. He shoots." Big Lobb fired the missile launcher at the Hiss Tank. "AND HE SCORES!"

Cobra Foot Soldiers jumped on Chuckles but Chuckles picked them all up and threw them to the ground. Law & Order double teamed on them as well.

In the sky Ace, Ripcord, Slip-Stream, Lift-Ticket and Wild Bill are having their hands full with Raddlers, Night Ravens and Fangs.

"Ace to Ripcord. How your side of the Sky?" Ace asked.

"I got more Cobra Fangs on my ass but I'm luring them right into my trap." Ripcord replied spinning sideways and shot missiles at the Fangs.

"Me too. Target in sight. Fire!" Ace fired missiles from the Skystriker to 4 Night Ravens. "Got 'em woo hoo!"

"Good job ol' buddy!" Slip-Stream cheered for Ace's effort.

Back on the ground, Duke in the Baroness' body defeated all of the Cobra Foot Soldiers except for one. This guy's one tough cookie.

"Well you're the last one aren't cha? Ha ha OK your first move." Duke chuckled, wanting the Cobra Foot Soldier to make his first move.

"No way lady. You first." The Cobra Foot Soldier talked back at him/her and they started to brawl.

The Baroness in Duke's body continued to fight Destro until she beat him within the inch of his life. Destro was knocked unconscious. The Baroness turned to help Roadblock finishing off the Crimson Twins.

"Wait Roadblock! Let me see if I could use Duke's upper body strength on those twits." The Baroness suggested.

"Well then... be my guess. That'll increase the Cobra stress." Roadblock obliged as the Baroness picks up Xamot over her manly shoulders and spin him around causing Tomax to spin as well.

Zandar, Thrasher and Zarana helped Storm Shadow surround Snake Eyes, Scarlett and Jinx. "4 on 3? Hey that's cheating! However, that'll be fun." Jinx said. Then surprisingly Storm Shadow attacked the Dreadnoks shocking Jinx.

"Well it's about time." Scarlett said raising her eyebrow.

"My sincere apologies my friends but we have more pressing matters to attend to." Storm Shadow said bowing down with his hand.

"OK. What was that about?" Jinx asked confusedly.

"We'll explain later on be half of Snake Eyes. Now let's go! EEYAH!" Scarlett cried as 4 martial artists destroyed more Crimson Guards that they could count.

"Zartan! Destro! We've been betrayed!" Major Bludd cried before Alpine knocked him out.

"Yep. The element of surprise." Alpine calmly said before he heard Bazooka cried out "Alpine help!".

Quick Kick, Spirit, Torpedo, Mutt and Junkyard helped Alpine added the odds in Bazooka's favor. Beating up more Battle Android Troopers.

"Well guys. I guess they don't make Terminator like they used to." Torpedo said.

"Yeah. Unless Arnold decided to go back to making movies instead of running for Governor again. HI-YAH!" Quick Kick said doing the cata on the B.A.T.s.

"Who cares? Let's send them back to scrapyard where they belong!" Mutt grunted as he and Junkyard viciously finished off the B.A.T.s.

"My friends. May you rest... in pieces." Spirit said bowing with his hand up and then they laughed.

Flint, Lady Jaye and Sgt. Slaughter finished off Zartan, Firefly and Scrap-Iron. The Baroness in Duke's body and Roadblock defeated the Crimson Twins. Duke in the Baroness' body was having a hard time knocking down the Cobra Foot Soldier until he finally got the upper hand.

"OK tough guy. Let's see what's under that ugly mask of yours so I can... Falcon?" Duke took the mask of the Cobra Foot Soldier and found out that it was... Lt. Falcon! The younger half brother of Duke. He was discharged from G.I. Joe after the Cobra La incident.

The Joes were shocked about it. Even General Hawk.

"Good Lord! It's Falcon!" General Hawk gasped.

"What in the blue blazin' hell is he doin' helpin' Cobra?" Beachhead asked.

"I don't know Beachhead but I think he's really pissed off at us." Lady Jaye answered.

"Is it because he's been discharged from G.I. Joe and the Military?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm afraid so because of the angry look on his face." Flint answered.

"But Falcon... why? What are you doing joining Cobra?" Duke asked confusedly.

"Payin' you back!" Falcon angrily answered punching the face of Duke in the Baroness' body.

"DUKE!" The Baroness in Duke's body screamed and ran to Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Shit. He gave me a huge one that time." Duke in the Baroness' body said as wiped the blood off his mouth..

"Duke. Are you all right?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked in concern.

"Yeah but Falcon's not... oh shit. The bombs are planted on the base!" Duke in the Baroness' body exclaimed as he saw the bombs on the base.

"And Firefly's got the remote to the bombs!" The Baroness in Duke's body added, pointing her finger at Firefly.

"Everyone, evacuate the base right now! They're planted with bombs!" Duke in the Baroness' body warned the Joes as the quickly evaluated from the base.

"Firefly, blow it up now!" Falcon yelled in command at Firefly.

"You got it!" Firefly replied as he pressed the remote button and the bombs on Joe Headquarters were activated.

"Bombs away G.I. Joe!" Destro shouted and laughed evilly. The Joe Base exploded, hitting Cover Girl, Leatherneck, Wet-Suit, Bazooka, Steeler and Stalker.

"NOOOOOO! Falcon! What the hell is wrong with you?" Duke furiously demanded as the Baroness helped him up.

"You! You ruined my life! I've been discharged from G.I. Joe because of you and General Hawk! ALL OF YOU! So allow me to return the favor... brother!" Falcon yelled manically and laughed causing Destro, Zartan, Zarana, Zandar, Thrasher, Major Bludd, Scrap-Iron, Firefly, Tomax and Xamot to laugh as well. Even Serpentor and Dr. Mindbender are laughing back in Cobra Island. "BY TAKING YOUR LIFE!" Falcon threaten to kill Duke and pulled out a knife but Destro restrained him.

"Patience my dear Falcon. Patience. We sent them a violent message long enough to warn them that Cobra will not show mercy next time. Let's return to Cobra Island so we can get the three crystals of the elements and get the Alternator repaired so we could rule the world." Destro said to Falcon.

"You're right Destro. I'll fucking kill you next time Duke! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! Oh wait... YOU'RE A BITCH!" Falcon shouted and laughed manically as he threw down the smoke pallet and what's left of Cobra disappeared.

"Falcon, Come back! Dammit Falcon! Come back or I'll find you and hunt you down you backstabbing little punk!" Duke tried to chase after his younger half brother but it was too late. He was gone.

"It's too late Duke. I'm afraid we made a new enemy in form of a Joe who was once a hero." General Hawk said sadly.

"But sir, he blamed us for what happened to him." Duke protested.

"It's true Duke and for that... we're both held responsible for he has become." Hawk told him.

"COVER GIRL!" Beachhead screamed and ran to Cover Girl. She was injured when the Joe Base exploded to rubble. "Oh gawd Cover Girl."

"Beach...Head..." Cover Girl spoke softly as Beachhead cradled her head on his chest and said "You're gonna be alright babe. Please don't die on me. Please." Tears came out of his eyes.

"Everyone search for any survivors! Doc! Lifeline! Get the medic team right now! Move it!" General Hawk shouted.

40 minutes later, The Joes that injured are rushed to local hospital. After hours of operation, Doc and Lifeline announced the Cover Girl, Leatherneck, Wet-Suit, Bazooka, Steeler and Stalker are still alive but suffered severe injuries.

"Cover Girl had a severe concussion. Bazooka had his leg broken. Leatherneck suffered blood loss. Wet-Suit suffered a broken neck and a separated shoulder. Steeler suffered a concussion, separated shoulder, broken ribs and a broken neck. And Stalker suffered from back injuries." Lifeline explained.

"It's a miracle that they're still alive but I'm afraid they're gonna be out for a while." Doc said.

"Thank you Doc. I still can't believe Falcon could do something like this." Hawk said sadly.

"I know we were rough on him but he didn't have to take it personal." Shipwreck said.

"All that animosity since last year has finally reached the breaking point." Lady Jaye said.

"And the boiling point too ya know." Alpine added.

"So much for gross insubordination." Sgt. Slaughter said.

"I never thought he would go this far guys but he's a Cobra now." Flint added.

"No. You don't know tha..." Duke tried to change the subject but Hawk cuts him off saying "I'm sorry Duke but Flint is right. He's a Cobra now.

"And it's your damn fault that your damn brother betrayed us and almost got Cover Girl killed! I knew you come back here and screw shit up Duke! Scarlett was right about you! You really are a piece of shit!" Beachhead grabbed Duke by the collar and snapped at him only to get punched in the face by him.

"Shut up Beachhead! I'm really pissed off right now!" Duke furiously snapped back.

"Oh is that right?" Beachhead argued.

"Hell yeah you son of a bitch!" Duke argued back.

"Maybe I'll piss you off some more when I lay you flat on your big fat ass!" Beachhead threatened and mocked Duke about the Baroness' ass.

"Why you dirty bastard!" Duke snarled. Then they started to fight but they were quickly restrained.

"All right everyone that's enough! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! We can't have this now. We have to be on full alert in case Cobra attack again. We'll worry about Falcon later. Baroness will begin her training as a Joe tomorrow while we find out more about these Cobra activities they were planning on. Until you say something nice to Duke, leave him alone. He's having a tough time as we are right now. Dismissed." Hawk said as the Joes saluted. They all went their separate ways.

"Remember Baroness. Slaughterhouse training starts when you least expected. Ready or not." Sgt. Slaughter informed the Baroness in Duke's body.

"Understood." The Baroness in Duke's body responded. Duke in the Baroness' body shot an angry glare at Scarlett, growled at her and intimidated her before he and the Baroness left.

"Duke. I..." Scarlett was going to say something to Duke but Snake Eyes prevented her. Beachhead's in Cover Girl's room standing by her side. Flint and Lady Jaye briefly visited Bazooka's room and asked him about his broken leg.

"Looks like you won't be walking for a while ol' buddy. But which one hurts the most? Your leg or your pride?" Flint asked.

"Both of 'em." Bazooka answered.

"Fair enough. Well see ya later. Get well soon." Lady Jaye said, waving her hand.

"Bye." Bazooka replied, waving his hand.

Back at the ruins of the Joe Base, Duke and the Baroness watched as the smoke from the base slowly floating through the sky. Duke is real angry and the tears came out of the heartbroken Baroness' eyes.

"Oh Duke. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I never meant for this to happen." The Baroness in Duke's body started to cry.

"No Baroness. I didn't see this one coming either. I still can't believe that my younger half brother betrayed us! He blamed me for his own mistakes because he was just a young punk who still doesn't have what it takes to be a soldier at war! Fighting for freedom, justice, honor, peace, dignity and respect! I believed in him! I believed that he would take off where I left off! I thought I was done for when Serpentor stabbed me in my chest, piercing my heart with that snake spear! Now I'm still alive and things have changed for the worst. I should've known that my younger half brother's mental illness played the part of this destruction. It really made an animal out of him." Duke in the Baroness' body growled in anger when he reached his breaking point.

"Oh Duke. I never knew your brother was mentally unstable since last year. Your family will not be happy about what he will become. I was once like him after my brother was murdered by one of the U.S. Soldiers who tried to stop him." The Baroness took it much harder and told him of her past.

"I don't know how my family'll take it. But I do know one thing... I'll have to fight him." Duke in the Baroness' body said in anger.

"When the time is right my love, we will have our revenge. Revenge on those Cobra swines that did all of this to us!" The Baroness shouted in fury as she wiped away her tears.

"You damn right we will Baroness. You damn right." Duke agreed and frowned, pumping his feminine fist.

Unbeknown to them, Snake Eyes was watching and listening. He found out the hard way that his past has come back to haunt him.

* * *

Back on Cobra Island, Serpentor was pleased that everything was going according to plan. "You've done well Dr. Mindbender. You're powerful drug has turned Falcon against the Joes. You should be proud of your accomplishments." Serpentor congratulated Dr. Mindbender for his efforts.

"Thank you your majesty. The drug in Falcon's veins has a special side effect. It has concentrated mind control formula and a violent reaction that causes one to lose control of himself. His past history of mental illness may have been the difference maker but the Joes will overcome it unless we keep pounding them on the ground." Dr. Mindbender informed Serpentor about Falcon's condition.

"Indeed. Contact Destro and Zartan. Tell them to start the search for the three crystals of the elements tomo..." Serpentor was gonna tell Dr. Mindbender to contact Cobra Forces until he heard a crash. The alarm went on.

"What is the meaning of this? Tell me! I demand answers as of right now! This I command!" Serpentor said as he and Mindbender rushed downstairs only to see the unconscious bodies of Neo Vipers piled up into one big pile.

"What is happening?" Dr. Mindbender asked.

"Who is responsible for this catastrophe that is placed upon thee?" Serpentor demanded with a sneered.

"I warned you that I will have my revenge SSSSSSSerpentor! Now you will die!" The transformed Cobra Commander declared as he, the C.O.I.L. and his humanoid snakes surrounded them.

"Wrong Cobra Commander! I will be the one who will kill you! And when I'm through, you will... BURN IN HELL! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor shot back at the transformed Cobra Commander. The Cobra Power Struggle begins again.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The Cobra Power struggle is about to get bloody and brutal as Serpentor and the transformed Cobra Commander clashed over the control of Cobra. Meanwhile Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies struggle to make things right, battling their personal demons, past relationships and overcoming the odds while the Joes prepare for war that'll shake the earth itself.


	11. Serpentor's Demise & The Scarlett Letter

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own G.I. Joe or Drowning Pool but I own this story.

A Cobra Power Struggle gets underway when they clashed against one another. Serpentor got the upper hand, grabbing the transformed Cobra Commander by the tail and pulled him to punch him in the face.

The Cobra Commander retaliated by using his tail to grab Serpentor by the neck and slashed him across the chest, causing him to bleed. Serpentor yelled out "You'll pay for this worm! This I comm... agh!" before CC cuts him off whipping him in the face with the tail.

"No! You're the one will pay Serpentor! You took Cobra from me and ruined my life! For that, I'll kill you in cold blood!" The transformed Cobra Commander yelled back.

_**Drowning Pool's Bodies plays**_

They charged right into each other. Serpentor ruthlessly hit the Cobra Commander with the series of powerful strikes, causing the Cobra Commander to bleed profusely. The Cobra Commander retaliated, hitting him with the series of punches, headbutts, tail whips and claw slashes.

Pythona, The Cobra Foot Soldiers, Crimson Guards and the Tele-Vipers arrived to see the action as both sides cheered for their leaders. "Dr. Mindbender. What's happening?" Pythona demanded.

"Cobra Commander challenged Serpentor to the fight to the death. So far Serpentor was able to gain the upper hand." Dr. Mindbender said.

"That giant snake is Cobra Commander?" Pythona asked.

"Yes. But he is different from what the spores did to him last year. I do not know if there were any side effects of the mutation that made him what he is today but I do know one thing. He may use his new power to destroy us all!" Dr. Mindbender explained.

Serpentor grabbed the Cobra Commander and lifted him over his head. Then he dropped him on his knee, hitting his back. Cobra Commander screamed in pain as Serpentor threw him to the humanoid snakes and they fell down.

"You'll have to kill me to take back Cobra, Cobra Commander! I will never yield to you! Never!" Serpentor shouted in fury as he charged to CC and kicked him in the face.

"Get him Master Serpentor!" Dr. Mindbender cheered for Serpentor. Serpentor punched CC hard in the face.

"Punish him in the name of Cobra!" Pythona cried. CC struck back with a spinning tail whip to the face.

"Kill him Cobra Commander!" The Humanoid Snakes shouted.

"COBRA!" The Cobra Forces cried. Serpentor grabbed his tail and tossed him sideways before dropping him on his face and jumped on his back real hard.

"Lookssssss like I'll have to try harder to take back Cobra." Cobra Commander muttered as he got back up. "Die Serpentor!" Cobra Commander charged right into Serpentor and punched, smashed, slashed, bit, headbutted and tail whipped Serpentor some more causing him to bleed profusely.

"No! He's killing our Emperor! We've got to do something!" Pythona cried as Serpentor get hurled to the wall.

"We have to because if we don't, we'll be doomed being led by the incompetent leadership of Cobra Commander because of his mutation! We must contact Destro and the others before it is too late!" Dr. Mindbender suggested that the Cobra Forces to intervene.

"No one interferes! This fight is mine alone! You'll attack when I tell you to! This I command!" Serpentor told them not to interfere.

"But you're bleeding severely your highness." Pythona protested.

"At this rate, you'll die." Dr. Mindbender added.

"I'd rather die your Emperor of Cobra than to live on my knees for this impostor of a leader!" Serpentor said as he gets back on his feet and charged toward the Cobra Commander. The two continued to brawl nonstop back and forth as both sides cheered for their leaders.

The giant computer screen came on. Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Xamot, Tomax, Firefly, Scrap-Iron, Thrasher, Zandar, Zarana and turncoat himself Lt. Falcon came on the screen to report to Serpentor only to watch a no holds barred brawl between him and the transformed Cobra Commander.

"Cobra Commander? What?" Destro sounded startled. The transformed Cobra Commander gained the upper hand, cutting and scratching Serpentor in his entire body. Serpentor was bleeding from his forehead, mouth, chest, abdominal, arms and legs.

"I'll give you one lasssssst chance to relinquish control of Cobra. Becausssssse if you don't, you will die." Cobra Commander demanding Serpentor to relinquish control of Cobra.

"Never worm. Never!" Serpentor replied, defying him.

"You sssssstupid fool!" Cobra Commander was furious, grabbing him with tail.

"No! You're the real fool Cobra Commander! A real fool, not me! If I die, I'll take you to hell with me you hear! I'LL TAKE YOU TO HELL WITH ME! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor shouted for one last time before the Cobra Commander pulled him and bit him on the neck. He lost a lot of blood. Serpentor was thrown to the ground and lost consciousness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dr. Mindbender and Pythona cried as they rushed to his side. Destro and the Cobra Forces were shocked. The C.O.I.L. and Humanoid Snakes were celebrating with their leader.

"Serpentor! Don't die! Please don't die. I need you. Cobra needs you." Pythona said as tears came from her eyes.

"Not anymore. SSSSSSerpentor will live long enough to witnessssss my moment of triumph. Guardssssss take them except Dr. Mindbender to the dungeon." Cobra Commander ordered the C.O.I.L. members to take Pythona and the broken body of Serpentor to the dungeon.

"Dr. Mindbender. "Cough cough" Repair the Alternator so I could "Cough cough" get a new body." Serpentor said, choking in his own blood.

"A new body? I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" Dr. Mindbender asked confusedly.

"Silence you fool! "Cough cough" If I live long enough, I'll return with a new body. Find me one so I can destroy the Cobra Commander "Cough cough" and take back Cobra. Repair the Alternator and get me a new body. This... I... command." Serpentor said softly before he lost consciousness. Pythona then started crying on his body.

"Don't worry my beloved Emperor. Once Dr. Mindbender succeed, we'll have our revenge and take back Cobra from that blasted snake. I promise." Pythona said softly and kissed Serpentor in the lips. Members of the C.O.I.L. took Pythona and the broken body of Serpentor to the dungeon. Dr. Mindbender was spared for now.

"Now that we got rid of that garbage, Dr. Mindbender, I will sssssspared your misssssserable life sssssso you can repair the Alternator. We'll need it to rule the world and desssssstroy G.I. Joe once and all." Cobra Commander said.

"I'll get right on it effective immediately, oh great magnificent one." Dr. Mindbender replied with a Cobra salute and proceeding to return to the lab.

"As for the resssssst of you traitorssssss! If you ever betray me again, I'll kill all of you at one time! Thissssss bullshit endssssss now!" Cobra Commander threatened.

"W-Why yes my dear, Cobra Commander. What happened in the past was a misunderstanding between us all. We will never betray you nor question your leadership ever again. You have our word." Destro reassured.

"Yes. Even the Dreadnoks learn from their mistakes in the past, Cobra Commander." Zartan added.

"We'll even restart..."Xamot said. "Extensive Enterprises but this time..." Tomax added. "we'll keep our secret..." Xamot added. "from the world." Tomax finished.

"We'll obey your every command! We promise!" Major Bludd said, being intimidated by the transformed Cobra Commander's rage.

"Good. Now sssssstart by retrieving the three crystalssssss of the elementssssss to make to Alternator work again. That way we'll monsterssssss out of everyone." Cobra Commander announced.

"But what about G.I. Joe? Espeically the two traitors themselves, Storm Shadow and the Baroness?" Scrap-Iron asked.

"They'll be dealt with of course, SSSSSScrap-Iron! They made their choicessssss so we made ourssssss!" Cobra Commander answered in fury.

"Pity. The Baroness and I would've made a perfect couple if she hasn't chose Duke over me. Now she swapped bodies with new lover. To me that is the ultimate price of betrayal she'll suffer for the rest of her miserable life." Destro said.

"And who issssss that young punk in a Cobra uniform?" Cobra Commander asked about Falcon.

"The name's Lt. Falcon. The estranged younger half brother of Sgt. Conrad "Duke" Hauser. Formerly of the Rawhides and G.I. Joe. My so called bro is the reason why I joined Cobra! Even after I saved the world from Cobra La, they still discharged me anyway! And that's where Cobra came in. I wanted to join you guys to get my revenge on Duke, General Hawk, G.I. Joe and any one who gets in my way. And getting my revenge means that I'll have to betray my country." Lt. Falcon explained why he joined Cobra.

"Excellent! SSSSSSuperb! Welcome to Cobra young lad. You make a fine Lieutenant in one of our armiessssss in the Baronessssss' place. We'll use your anger to destroy G.I. Joe inside and out!" Cobra Commander said as he laughed maniacally. Every one in Cobra laughed alone with him. But Dr. Mindbender watched from the shadows.

"Enjoy your reign while it lasts Cobra Commander because Serpentor will return to destroy you and reign supreme once more." Dr. Mindbender sneered.

* * *

In Washington D.C., late night hours after the destruction of the Joe Base, the Joes were forced to find some hotels to spend the night before they rendezvous to the U.S.S. Flag to figure out what Cobra's planning next.

General Hawk was in the meeting with the top Pentagon brass. Nobody was happy about the actions of Lt. Falcon. The brass were uneasy about the Baroness' defection from Cobra to G.I. Joe. Hawk was able convince them to give her a shot to right all her wrongs but she still have to face trial for all of her crimes.

Even Duke in the Baroness' body was still shocked and angry about it. He had trouble sleeping at night. He stood awake thinking about how much it changed since the last year.

"Now what am I gonna do? I know the Baroness can be a bitch when she is forced to be trained by Sgt. Slaughter but she'll have to stop being a spoiled brat and stay focus. I guess I'll have to stay behind and help her through her training. I know it's gonna be rough but it's the only way for both of us to be ready to fight Cobra and get both of our lives back. But what if she betray us and return to Cobra. If that happens, I'll never forgive myself. And I'll be damned this goes on any further." Duke said softly with his long and soft hair blowing in his feminine face. The Baroness in Duke's body was asleep getting ready for Sgt. Slaughter's training for tomorrow.

"About what she said earlier about her brother's death, she must be talking about Snake Eyes. If her family's a crime family in Europe, I hope she'll find the way to break her hatred for the United States and break away from her family's legacy. But I still have yet to conquer my demons and find the way to get my life back together. Even if I love the Baroness, I'll still lose her either way. Like I lost Scarlett one year ago. I still got her letter and boy it was breaking my heart." Duke said as pulled out the letter Scarlett gave him one year ago and read.

_Dear Duke_

_I got some good news and some bad news. Good news is Cobra La has been defeated. We caught Serpentor and brought him to justice. The others I don't know. But I do know one thing Destro's M.A.R.S. Industries and the Crimson Twins' Extensive Enterprise has been shut down due to their affiliation with Cobra. Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd, Destro and the Crimson Twins are serving time in prison while the others went into exile but we're finding them despite the fact that Cobra was finished. But the bad news is... I don't think we'll see each other anymore because I have to be honest with you Duke. I found love with Snake Eyes. He was there for me when you weren't around. I made love with both of you each but in the end my heart belong to Snake Eyes. We were on the 1st team before you came in the picture. We got close until he risked his life to save me when he disfigured his face and damaged his vocal cords. You remember the mission you and I were in? That's where we first fell in love and I was torn between you and Snake Eyes. I had dates with both of you each but after the hugs and kisses from both of you, I chose Snake Eyes in the end. During our battle with Cobra La, he comforted me when you were dying. When I found out that you came of the coma, a part of me wanted to storm to the hospital and slap you in the face because I was real mad that you were gonna leave me behind. But the other part of me told me write this letter and tell you that it's over. So I wrote this letter and I'm glad that I did. I'm sorry Duke but I wanted someone be there for me and Snake Eyes was that someone and he'll always will be. I hope you've come to your senses and find someone else. Besides I don't sleep with a Sergeant to get to the upper rank. Nothing personal Duke but I hope you understand that this is the best way. We could still be friends as long as you don't piss me off. Oh and on this letter, this is your last kiss. Best of luck._

_Love Always_

_Scarlett_

_P.S.: Goodbye. I'll miss you._

Tears came of his feminine eyes, knowing how painful it was breaking up with the one he loved. He came back in the room and put the letter on the table. He went back to bed and got close with the Baroness in his body with tears in his eyes. He held her closely and she open her eyes.

"Read the letter again I see." The Baroness guess right.

"OK so you got me. I did. I'm in the same shit as you are Baroness. But I'll face Scarlett about our painful breakup last even if it kills me." Duke said.

"Not everything's a mission you cannot accomplish my love. I found out the hard way when Cobra struggled to rule the world and defeat you." The Baroness disagreed.

"Times have changed Baroness. You're not a Cobra anymore." Duke said with a stern tone.

"Well, you do not have to fuss at me darling." Baroness fussed back.

"I'm not. What happened this past week is driving me crazy." Duke reassured.

"And I thought I've gone mad."

"Lady, you're not even close."

"Just shut up and go to sleep all right?" Baroness said feeling tired.

"I will as soon as you shut up and kiss me toots." Duke said, kissing her in the lips.

"Good night." They both said and went to sleep. Little did they know that Scarlett and Snake Eyes listened to every word they said.

"Oh god Snake. They were talking about the letter. How am I gonna face Duke now that he knows the truth."

Snake Eyes took a piece of paper wrote down "Looks like you'll have to tell him the truth. I'll be there if he try something. No matter what. I'll worry about the Baroness while you deal with Duke."

"OK Snake. Let's get this over with." Scarlett said, knowing that this will be the hardest thing she'll have to do.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Duke in the Baroness' body decided to stay behind and help the Baroness in Duke's body train with Sgt. Slaughter while the Joes battle Cobra over the three crystals of the elements. After suffering a painful defeat in the hands of the transformed Cobra Commander, what will become of Serpentor? What will the Joes do when they find out that Cobra Commander is the leader of Cobra again?


	12. Healing Old Wounds

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own G.I. Joe but I own this story.**_

Next morning at 8:30 am. Duke in the Baroness' body woke up hearing a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it. It was Scarlett, his ex girlfriend.

"Good morning Duke." Scarlett greeted nervously.

"Morning Scarlett." Duke greeted back.

"Can we talk over breakfast? It's really important." Scarlett asked.

"Does it had something to do with the letter you gave me last year?" Duke asked her.

"I'm afraid so Duke." Scarlett answered.

"Go head Duke darling. I need 10 more minutes of sleep before I take a shower." The Baroness in Duke's body said, still sleeping.

"OK but remember the Slaughterhouse training starts in 1300 hours." Duke reminded her about her training with Sgt. Slaughter.

"OK darling." The Baroness responded.

"C'mon Scarlett. Let's go." Duke said stepping out wearing his uniform. Junkyard barked and ran to Duke in the Baroness' body. " Hey good morning Junkyard. Ha ha ha ha ha... you ol' hound dog." Duke greeted Junkyard as Junkyard licked him in the face. Mutt whistled for Junkyard.

"Here boy. C'mon Junkyard. Morning Duke. Morning Scarlett." Mutt greeted.

"Morning Mutt." Duke & Scarlett both greeted back.

"How did you get Junkyard inside?" Duke asked.

"We snuck him in. Without being seen." Mutt answered as Junkyard barked out loudly.

"Hey, did I hear a dog?" The Hotel Guest asked.

"If it is, I'm filing a complaint!" The other Hotel Guest yelled.

"Uh oh. You better get Junkyard out of here Mutt." Duke warned.

"Grrrr! I guess so. Sorry Junk." Mutt apologized to Junkyard. Junkyard whimpered as he and Mutt left the hotel.

* * *

In the Hotel rooftop, the unmasked Snake Eyes, unmasked Storm Shadow and Quick Kick are doing a triple spar. Snake Eyes' face was disfigured by the explosion in the helicopter, Scarring his face and damaging his vocal cords.

After the Cobra La incident, he had plastic surgery to repair his face but the Surgeon General was unable to restore his voice. Since then he and Scarlett are closer than ever since the formation of the G.I. Joe team. She chose Snake Eyes over Duke after defeating Cobra last year and wrote a breakup letter to Duke ending their relationship.

After breaking up with Scarlett, Duke left G.I. Joe and went into depression that lasted a year until Cobra came back.

"Wow Snake Eyes. You look like a new man after that surgery. No wonder Scarlett has a thing for you." Quick Kick was impressed by Snake Eyes' repaired face as the three sparred with martial arts techniques.

"Never lower your defenses to an enemy Quick Kick." Storm Shadow said, leg sweeping Quick Kick off his feet. Quick Kick landed on his feet.

"Thanks for the advice Storm Shadow. I'll keep that in mind if Cobra wants to bite me next time." Quick Kick said, doing the double spin kick on Storm Shadow, knocking him down. "Oh and never underestimate your opponent. Even if Cobra finds a way to cheat."

"Indeed. They have brought dishonor upon our world. I will not let this madness go on!" Storm Shadow sneered as the three continued sparring.

In her room, Jinx was doing a headstand, wondering why Lt. Falcon betrayed G.I. Joe. Especially his half brother Duke.

"Why Falcon? Why did you betray us? What did we ever do to deserve this? I know you're angry about being discharged from G.I. Joe but you didn't have to join Cobra and get revenge on us. There has to be a logical explanation for all this BS that's been happening." Jinx thought.

She kept thinking and thinking until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and it was the Rawhides.

"Hey Jinx. You'z OK?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Yeah. I'm still shocked about what Falcon did. I never see him so out of control." Jinx answered sadly.

"The poor compadre. He really snapped and lost his mind." Law said.

"Yeah man. He's a asshole for what he did." Big Lobb added.

"How could you say that? We can't judge him for what he did without an explanation." Jinx defended. Roadblock, Lady Jaye and Shipwreck came by.

"We got an explanation for ya kiddies." Shipwreck said.

"Falcon snapped and lost his mind after he was discharged from G.I. Joe. He was taken to the mental hospital to get his head in check." Lady Jaye added.

"Until the doctor got to the bottom of this mess. He was diagnosed with a split personally. That was no fantasy. But a harsh dose of reality." Roadblock spoke in rhymes.

"He has two sides of him we never seen before. The real Falcon and the evil version of him. Cobra may have taken advantage of the guy's mental illness and turned him into a maniac." Shipwreck explained.

"Quawnkkkkkk! You mean a raving lunatic you barnacle brain. Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly squawked.

"Shut up Polly. Same difference that's all." Shipwreck retorted.

"If what you said is true, then Falcon..." Jinx said before General Hawk cuts her off.

"Was being used by Cobra. His mental therapist confirmed it when he called me last night. He hasn't taken his medication ever since Cobra abducted him from the mental hospital. Cobra may have created a drug that extended his evil side and cause him to join Cobra. As long as he's in that state, Cobra will be unstoppable and there is nothing we can do about it." General Hawk said with his head down.

"And I thought the body switch between Duke and the Baroness was weird enough but Falcon's exposure to his evil side was downright scary." Lady Jaye said.

"The poor guy's been through hell this past year. " Tunnel Rat said.

"Lt. Falcon?" Big Lobb asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Sorta. But I'm talkin' bout Duke. He got stabbed in the heart by Serpentor, his younger half bro's gone nuts, he swap bods with a Russian dame formerly of Cobra and now his world's crashin' down." Tunnel Rat answered

"True. But don't count Duke out yet Soldier. He's been through hell for those who couldn't go through it themselves. But we're not gonna talk about it right now. Right now we have to rendezvous to the U.S.S. Flagg in 11:30 am. The Baroness will stay behind to train with Sgt. Slaughter while we find out what Cobra's up to." General Hawk announced.

"But what about Duke?" Shipwreck asked.

"I'll talk to him when I get the chance. But in the meantime, remember what I said. We're checking out at 11:00 am. Now get ready." General Hawk ordered before the Joes saluted and left. Jinx went back to her room.

* * *

At the diner by the hotel, Duke in the Baroness' body and Scarlett finished their breakfast and had a rather awkward conversion.

_**Bell Biv Devoe's When will I see you smile again plays.**_

"So Scarlett... why didn't you come to hospital and visit me? I haven't seen you since last year and don't tell me you only saw this past week. I've called, emailed you, even left you text messages and you didn't responded back. Why?" Duke asked. Scarlett shook her head and frowned.

"Duke. You broke my heart." She answered with a harsh tone on her voice.

"Because of women I hung around? Was it something I said?" Duke wanted to know.

"No. You were about to die and left me behind. We could've been married and have kids and dammit, we could've a normal life. We could've have it all if you haven't let Serpentor stab you in the heart and made me cry! Everything happened to us since last year is your fault!" Scarlett yelled as she started a argument.

"I know! I know Scarlett! What the hell do want me to do!" Duke yelled back.

"You could've grabbed the spear and turned it around on Serpentor, killing him instead. Then you'd joined us to finish off Cobra and get married and have children. I can't believe you Duke. I can believe you came back to G.I. Joe and reopened old wounds. You oughta be a shame of your God damn self! You deserved to be punished by switching bodies with that bitch herself, the Baroness!" Scarlett shouted before Duke slapped her in the face.

"Shut up Scarlett! That shit was out of line! You had no idea what I've been through this past year and this past week! Ever since our breakup, my falling out with some the Joes, Falcon's mental illness since his discharge from G.I. Joe, I've suffered depression during rehabilitation until Cobra came back this past week. I took poundings from Destro, Serpentor and Falcon, I got zapped by the Alternator device thanks to the new and approved Cobra Commander who is now a man sized snake, I swap bodies with a woman whom I had feelings with as of late, the Baroness, showered with you girls, made Shipwreck do 150 push ups for checkin' me out, been betrayed by my own half brother, got chewed out by Beachhead for Cover Girl's injuries and... as much I don't wanna admit it, I shed tears after I read your letter." Duke told her.

"You cried when you read my letter?" Scarlett asked. Her anger disappeared.

"Yeah. You know how to make a tough guy cry. The reason why I've been through a lot because I don't want you guys to go through what I've been through. I did it for everyone. Even you." Duke answered.

"You did it for me?" Scarlett asked as tears slowly came out of her eyes

"Yeah. That why I almost got killed by Serpentor last year." Duke said. Then Scarlett started to cry.

"Oh Duke. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for all the hell you've been and I've been so neglectful." Scarlett apologized.

"I know. And I'm sorry for what happened last year. I should've known that my actions would have consequences. If I had a chance, I would turn back the hands of time and start all over again."

"But we can't Duke. You know that. I love Snake Eyes. I loved him since the formation of G.I. Joe before you came in. Nothing could change that, you know? I'm sorry Duke but I can't do this anymore. I just can't." Scarlett said, crying as she left the diner in tears. Duke left a tip and left the diner with his head down.

* * *

Back at the Hotel, Duke in the Baroness' body came back in his room and saw the Baroness in Duke's body dress up in his uniform with _Jodeci's __Feenin'_ song playing.

"Hello Duke darling. Lady Jaye came by and dropped off the my old uniform. It's still black leather and it has an anti Cobra symbol on it."

"That's great Baroness. Guess I'll change into it then." Duke said, taking off his uniform exposing his breasts. He was still sad.

"What's wrong?" Baroness asked in concern.

"After my talk with Scarlett, she left the restaurant in tears. We had an argument about last year and then I told her why I had to go through hell so no one else can do the same thing I did." Duke explained, then the Baroness started to get sad again after learning what he said. I know that was out of character but I'm wanna make her feel human after serving Cobra all these years.

"Oh Duke. What you said to me reminded me of all the hell Destro put me through. After Cobra was defeated last year and Destro broke out of prison after I left him high and dry when G.I. Joe captured him, he was furious. We had fights about our love, women he cheated on me with, our future, what's left of Cobra, everything. The next thing I know, he abused me. Every time we fight, he gave me a black eye, bruises all over my body and a broken heart. He made me cry. I haven't cried since the day my brother was murdered. The day my brother was murdered was the day I hated America. I've joined Cobra to get my revenge on the world. A world that is so cruel, I was dedicated to conquer it completely. But every time you and G.I. Joe interfered, you defeated us and our efforts were futile. Ever since our last defeat last year, nothing was ever the same. Especially the Cobra Commander when he was transformed from man to snake. A part of me regretted betraying for him because I thought he was the worst leader Cobra ever had due to that damn ego of his but Serpentor was much much worse." The Baroness told him everything about her aftermath with Cobra since last year. Unknown to them, the Joes were outside listening to them. Even Scarlett and Snake Eyes.

"Wow. No wonder why they hate each other and clash over for the control of Cobra. Now that they're back, we need to work together as a team and take those bastards down. But we won't have to do it alone."

"I hope you're right Duke."

"Me too Baroness. Me too." Duke agreed and they started to kiss. They continued to kiss until they heard a knock on the door.

"Now what?" Duke muttered as he open the door and the Joes were surprised to see him exposing his breasts.

"Duke! What are doing? And why are you naked?" General Hawk demanded. The Joes were blushed and Polly whistled.

"Ah ha! So you were whistling the whole time, huh Polly? You got me in trouble with Duke yesterday!" Shipwreck yelled at the parrot.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Just teaching you a lesson barnacle brain. Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly squawked, mocking Shipwreck.

"Teachin' me a lesson, eh? How bout I teach ya a painful lesson when I make a fried parrot out of you!" Shipwreck yelled as the Joes restrained him.

"Shipwreck! You idiot!" Lady Jaye yelled at Shipwreck.

"Stop it before you get us in trouble!" Flint yelled sternly.

"Let me at em! I murderize the bird! I'll..." Shipwreck continued yelling.

"Down boy! Down boy!" Mutt said and he and Junkyard helped restrained Shipwreck.

"OK knock it off right now!" General Hawk shouted and the Joes stopped.

"Sir, I made it up my mind. I'm staying with the Baroness and help her train." Duke suggested that he stays behind.

"WHAT!" The Joes cried.

"What in the hell did you say Duke? Sgt. Slaughter is training her." Hawk said surprisingly.

"I know but I'm staying with her so I can keep her in check. She might get an attitude problem but I'm going to do something about it." Duke assured.

"Are you serious Duke? Was it something I said?" Scarlett asked in confusion.

"Serious? Yes? Something you said? Maybe." Duke answered seriously.

"Is there sumthin' wrong with my ears. I swear to God, they ain't workin' right. I think Duke is outta his mind when he and the Baroness did a lil' bump & grind." Roadblock spoke in rhymes, thinking that Duke has lost it.

"Flint, Beachhead and Scarlett will lead random teams until the Baroness' training is complete and we'll be back in action before you know it." Duke said.

"Are you should about this Duke? Because we need you in the battlefield." Flint asked.

"I know but I need to get myself together after what I've been through this past week." Duke answered.

"OK Duke. Do what you gotta do. I'll contact you as soon as possible. Doc said that Cover Girl, Leatherneck and Bazooka will need a few days to recover from their injuries so we'll have all the help we need. Now get dressed and cover yourself for Pete's sake." General Hawk ordered Duke to cover up his big breasts.

"Yes sir." Duke replied with a giggle, blushing about his exposed breasts.

"Come Duke darling. Let's put my uniform on you before someone else stares at you." The Baroness suggested.

"Right. Um... coming." Duke replied as he went back to his room to put the Baroness' anti Cobra uniform on.

"Oh and Snake Eyes. I want to have quick chat with you before you go. There's something I want to tell you regarding our past." The Baroness told Snake Eyes before she went back to her room.

"Uh oh. I knew she was gonna say that. If she's still mad at me about what happened to her brother in the past, I'm screwed. God please give her the strength and the courage to forgive me." Snake Eyes said in his mind.

* * *

In the Air Force base, The Joes are ready to rendezvous to the U.S.S. Flag with the remaining Tamahawks, Skyhawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies. They decided to split up into 3 teams. Flint's team will rendezvous to Hawaii. Beachhead's team are heading to Russia and meet up with the Oktober Guard. Scarlett's team will going to Japan. Duke and the Baroness are staying behind to train with Sgt. Slaughter while General Hawk will join General Frank, Colonel Sharpp and Admiral Ledger at the U.S.S. Flagg.

Scarlett's Team: Snake Eyes and Timber, Quick Kick, Torpedo, Deep Six, Alpine, Gung Ho, Roadblock, Storm Shadow, Jinx, Mutt and Junkyard, Shipwreck and Polly, Cutter, Chuckles

Flint's Team: Lady Jaye, Sci-Fi, Low-Lite, Dial-Tone, Wild Bill, Lift-Ticket, Grunt, Dusty, Clutch, Rock N Roll, Law & Order, Recondo, Footloose

Beachhead Team: Iceberg, Snow Job, Spirit and Freedom, Mainframe, Cross-Country, Blowtorch, Ace, Ripcord, Tunnel Rat, Big Lobb, Heavy Duty, Airtight, Barbecue, Slip-Stream

"OK Joes. According to Storm Shadow, we learned that Cobra are heading to Russia, Hawaii and Japan to retrieve the 3 crystals of the elements. The Ice crystals are in the cold area in Russia. The Lava Magma crystals are in the volcano in Hawaii. And the final ingredient, the Lightning crystals are underwater in Tokyo, Japan. Your job is to get to them before they do and guard them with your lives. If they get their hands on the crystals, they'll activate the device called the Alternator and turned those who who got hit into hideous creatures. Just like the Cobra Commander who got turned into a giant snake monster. Rumor has it that he defeated Serpentor to back control of Cobra and recruited the former Joe himself Lt. Falcon. If you see him in one of those areas, arrest him by any means necessary. He must answer for everything he's done. I'm sorry Duke but it's for his own good. He'll need help even if we have to fight him." General Hawk said to the Joes before they go their separate ways.

"I understand sir. There's no other way." Duke said with his head down. He was wearing the Baroness' leather uniform with an anti Cobra symbol, his long black ponytail on top of his head and a pair of big hoop earrings.

"I hope he gets what comin' to him Duke because I'll kick his sorry ass for what he did to all of us!" Beachhead growled.

"I know Beachhead but you can't kill him. Cover Girl wouldn't want that." Lady Jaye tried to calm him down.

"I know that Lady Jaye. But I can't let that punk get away for what he did to her." Beachhead swearing for vengeance.

"You won't Beachhead but killing him is not the Joe way. We'll have to bring him to justice if we have to." Hawk said.

"Yes sir." Beachhead replied.

"OK guys. You got your orders. I got mine. Lift-Ticket will drop me and the Baroness off to the Slaughterhouse to train her the ways of G.I. Joe. And I might adjust to her body to learn more of her strengths and weaknesses." Duke announced.

"But Duke I thought you already knew about her strengths and weaknesses. You still trust her? That girl is dangerous." Alpine protested.

"Yeah, she might pull something to stab us in the back." Shipwreck added.

"She won't Shipwreck and Alpine. I'll keep my eyes on her if I have to." Duke reassured.

"Yeah but I think you saw her with new eyes. Beautiful new eyes that is." Clutch joked as the Joes laughed.

"All right everyone. You got your orders. Now go out there and kick some ass!" Hawk commanded as the Joes cried out "YO JOE!" and went to their flying vechiles. Scarlett told Snake Eyes not to be mad at her for what she had to do. The Baroness encouraged Duke to resolve his issue with Scarlett once for all and went to have a chat with Snake Eyes.

"Snake Eyes wait. I know you don't speak anymore but I want to be quick and honest with you. Destro told me the truth about my brother's death in your hands. He told me you didn't kill him and you were innocent for the crime but I didn't believe him back then. Now I realized that he was right. I was too angry and bitter to accept the fact that you were innocent for something you never did. And that's why I wanted to say that... I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you darling. I'm sorry that I tried to kill because I was blinded by my anger. I just wanted to let you know that what happened in the past will never again. One day I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." The Baroness in Duke's body said as she extended her hand to Snake Eyes.

Snake Eyes hesitated at first, then accepted the handshake and shook his head in acceptance. We switch to Duke and Scarlett.

"Well Duke. I guess this is it." Scarlett started.

"Yeah. Looks like we'll go our separate ways since our relationship came to an end." Duke in the Baroness' body responded.

"True but there's something we should've done before we broke up last year." Scarlett said.

"What's that?" Duke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"This." Scarlett answered. Then she kissed Duke in the Baroness' body in the lips with a 10 second Frencher. The Joes were shocked, seeing the lesbian kiss between the two. Polly even whistled and Junkyard & Timber howled loudly.

"And I thought chicks are into romantic movies but after what I saw, that was another story." Quick Kick said.

"Ah, why do girls always have all the fun?" Shipwreck grunted like a grumpy Sailor.

"Just shut up and get in Sailor Brain." Gung Ho said, pulling Shipwreck into the Tamahawk. Lady Jaye dropped her jaw, Snake Eyes was fuming and the Baroness in Duke's body smiled devilishly. They broke off the kiss to say farewell to each other.

"We could've done that one year ago." Duke said.

"Yeah, I know. So this is goodbye in case we don't come back here alive. If you really love her Duke, take care of her." Scarlett told him before she heads to the Tamahawk. Scarlett and her team are on their way to Japan.

"So long Scarlett! Flint, take care! Beachhead, give em hell!" Duke said.

"You got it Duke!" Flint replied.

"Damn right I will!" Beachhead added as three Joe teams flew away to their destinations while General Hawk flew to the U.S.S. Flagg in his Skyhawk.

"Well Baroness. I guess it's up to us now. Now let's go to the Slaughterhouse." Duke said.

"Right beside you darling." The Baroness responded as they got inside the Tamahawk.

"Next stop, Slaughterhouse." Lift-Ticket announced as they're heading off to the Slaughter in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The Joes are heading toward Japan, Russia and Hawaii to battle Cobra over the 3 crystals of the elements. Meanwhile the switched up Duke and the Baroness arrived at the Slaughterhouse to get the toughest training from Sgt. Slaughter while meeting the new recruits from the Slaughterhouse. The toughest, meanest and the most dangerous members of the Slaughterhouse you'll ever meet. Meanwhile Dr. Mindbender struggled to repair the Alternator with the transformed Cobra Commander getting on his case about Serpentor's plan get a new body and revenge. And the romance between Lt. Falcon and Zarana started to bloom while keeping his newfound friendship with Destro and the Crimson Twins in tacted with he's keeping his good graces with Zartan.

A/N: On the next chapter, I'm creating new characters/new members of the Slaughterhouse recruited by the Sarge himself. See ya next time. YO JOE!


	13. Arriving At The Slaughterhouse

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe but I own this story.**_

Back on Cobra Island, the Cobra Commander (in his transformed state) held a meeting regarding the Alternator and G.I. Joe, contacting the Cobra Forces from the giant computer screen to the ship. Meanwhile Dr. Mindbender is repairing the Alternator so he could find Serpentor (who is locked up in the dungeon) a new body to inhabit so he can get revenge on the Cobra Commander and take back control of Cobra.

"Now that the meeting's in ssssssession, we will discusssssss what's been going on this past week and... " Cobra Commander said before he saw Lt. Falcon and Zarana kissing.

"SSSSSSTOP THAT FALCON! Save it after we get rid of G.I. Joe and rule the world!" Cobra Commander yelled at Falcon.

"Sorry boss. I was trying to be friendly to her, that's all." Falcon apologized.

"Friendly as in having sex with her?" Zartan sneered.

"Hey! You maybe her big brother and all of that shit pal but you don't scare me!" Falcon defended.

"Why you little..." Zartan growled.

"SILENCE! Now where were we? Ah, yessssss. We are to discussssss about the Alternator and G.I. Joe." Cobra Commander told them.

"The Alternator is still damaged when you mixed up the crystals of the elements which caused the chain reaction and as a result of it, Duke and the traitorous woman herself the Baroness have switch bodies with each other." Destro reported.

"We had a conversation with Dr. Mindbender and he informed us he's repairing the Alternator." Xamot and Tomax added.

"Since you damaged it in the act of vengeance, he's making changes on the weapon. Since it's created to turn people into different creatures, Dr. Mindbender informed us that the weapon is also created to switch the minds and bodies of people alike or brainwash them into our slaves." Zartan said.

"Well he better know what he'ssssss doing because I sssssstill don't trust him or all of you because you favored SSSSSSerpentor over me. Betray me again and I'll kill you all." Cobra Commander warned them about stabbing him in the back.

"I know my dear Cobra Commander but we're not the issue here. You still have to deal with G.I. Joe in the shape they're all in now." Destro reminded the transformed Cobra Commander about the Joes.

"That'ssssss why you'll travel to Russia, Tokyo, Japan and Hawaii to get the crystalssssss and sssssstop them from interfering with our planssssss to rule the world. Destro, you Lt. Falcon, Zarana and the Crimson Twins will go to Tokyo, Japan. Zartan, Thrasher, Zandar and Copperhead will go to Hawaii and intersect the other Joes. Major Bludd, Firefly and Scrap-Iron, Russia is all yours. Destroy the Joes and..." Cobra Commander ordered until the Dreadknok Chicken interrupted the mutated snake.

"Hey "Cluck cluck" what about us?" Buzzer asked.

"Yeah "Cluck cluck" you can't "Cluck cluck" leave us "Cluck cluck" like this!" Torch added.

"Oh. You Dreadknok chickens will keep your eyessssss on Dr. Mindbender and make sure he doesn't help Serpentor regain my leadership position I worked so hard to regain." Cobra Commander told them.

"We "Cluck cluck" hear and obey." Ripper responded.

"Good. Now where were we? Ah, yes. Destroy the Joes and take no prisoners! Soon the world will belong to Cobra!" Cobra Commander said and they all laughed maniacally.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, Lift-Ticket in his Tomahawk is dropping off Duke in the Baroness' body and the Baroness in Duke's body to the Slaughterhouse.

"Enjoyin' the ride so far?" Lift-Ticket asked.

"Yeah. Especially when you got 200 pounds of pure muscle sleeping on your lap on your way to the Slaughterhouse." Duke in the Baroness' body answered as The Baroness in Duke's body slept on his lap.

"Yeah? Well we're almost there. Better wake her up gently sir cause we're about to land... wait. I'm gettin' a call from the Serge. He said he want you two to get a 30 minute head start by walkin' or runnin'." Lift-Ticket announced.

"What? Oh shit! Baroness wake up!" Duke yelled, shaking the Baroness to wake up. He tried to pick his old body up but he realized that his old body was heavy.

"Boy, did my body gained some weight or is the Baroness' body is too weak?" Duke wondered until the Baroness woke up.

"W-Where are we? Are we there yet?" The Baroness asked as she got up.

"Almost. But Sgt. Slaughter wanted us to get a 30 minute head start on foot." Duke answered.

"WHAT? Are you mad?" The Baroness asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm not kidding." Duke answered.

"Was this your doing? Because if it is, I'm going to be upset." The Baroness sneered.

"I knew you were going to react like this." Duke did the facepalm.

"Reminded me of her old self before she quit her job as a Cobra." Lift-Ticket said.

"I feel like I gained weight. Maybe that's how you got a killer sexy chiseled out body darling." The Baroness said, feeling heavy.

"Watch your choice of words sweetheart. I did some extra training during my rehabilitation since last year. I thought I could take a beating like a man but your body is so tender and weak, I took the worst beating of my life." Duke said.

"Watch it you fool! I warned you not to let my beautiful body take the worst damage of all!" The Baroness yelled.

"Yeah? Maybe you can go back to Destro and get a fucking shrink for both of ya!" Duke yelled back.

"I'll never return to Destro or Cobra. And I refuse to take orders from Cobra Commander or Serpentor." The Baroness hissed.

"Then shut up and calm down Baroness. Like I said before, we gotta take care of each other's bodies until we're back to normal. If you want your body Baroness, then you have to trust me. Either way, Cobra win and we lose." Duke informed her.

"All right darling. I shall do my best to trust you." The Baroness understood about what Duke said.

"And you'll have to earn Sgt. Slaughter's trust and respect because he's not gonna go easy on you. He's very strict about training people to be Soldiers." Duke warned her about Sgt. Slaughter.

"Well thank you for the heads up about him." The Baroness replied.

"Well guys. This is where I'll drop you off." Lift-Ticket announced as he landed in the middle of the desert.

"Thanks Lift-Ticket. We'll go on foot." Duke thanked him.

"Good luck. Yo Joe!" Lift-Ticket cried.

"A 30 minute head start? OK let's get this over with." The Baroness suggested.

"Say no more. Now let's move." Duke responded as they ran to the Slaughterhouse by foot.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the Slaughterhouse. It looked empty until someone from the shadows came out.

"Well, we're finally here. Last time I was here, the good ol' Serge was making these greenshirts work out like crazy" Duke reminisced about the last time he to the Slaughterhouse.

"Yes but I have a strange feeling that we're about to be ambushed." The Baroness sounded a little worried as someone quickly grabs her.

"Don't get paranoid Baroness. That might be..." Duke got cut off by the Baroness' screams. She elbowed the mystery man and Judo threw him until he landed on his feet.

The mystery man was a 6"3", 270 lb African American man wearing baggy red camo pants sagging below the belt, army boots, black tanktop, red bandana to make him look like a gang member, long cornrows and a full goatee.

They were surrounded by more soldiers to back him up. The muscle bound Amazon in the wedding bridal dress, two Chinese twins in Kung-Fu clothes, a 5'11" African Tribe Warrior Princess with a long black hair and blue eyes, a long blonde haired white guy with beard that Lemmy of Motorhead has and a Sheriff uniform with army pants and boots, a 6'7" 290lb Russian brute with a black mohawk and a chin strip wearing a black sleeve shirt, red army pants, black boots and mma fighting gloves, a masked Luchidor wearing camoflauge wrestling tights and wrist bands and black kickpads and a long red haired Scotsman wearing two hoop earrings, a rugged facial hair with the goatee, a black bandana, a black motorhead t-shirt, red kilt and black army boots with red and white socks on.

"So these are the new recruits of Sgt. Slaughter? Ha ha ha... OK guys. It's time I give you some discipline, starting right now." Duke in the Baroness' body said as he tried to spin kick the Amazon in a wedding dress only to caught in the legs by her. The Amazon picked him up and tossed him into the ground, flat on his ass.

"Lady, that shit was gross insubordination!" Duke yelled at her as he tried to punched and kicked the amazon in the bridal dress but to no avail. "Damn, she's strong. She musta been on steroids or something."

"Duke! HELP! There's too many of them!" The Baroness screamed for Duke's help as she struggles to fight those new recruits.

They fought and fought until Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies were defeated by the new recruits. "Oh. Baroness..." Duke spoke first. "Duke..." Baroness responded. "I take back what I said about you and your body." They said the same sentence at the same time.

"The only way to work the body is to use your mind, heart and soul together." The Chinese twin in white said.

"Brother, you sound like Se-Fu again!" The Chinese twin in black retorted.

"Who cares? Let's smash them!" The amazon bride shouted.

"Chill girl, damn! You always gotta say the same shit every we get into a fight." A black soldier in red and black complained about the amazon bride's hobby of smash people to kingdom come.

"Maybe you need to smile more, yes?" The African girl giggled and hit on the black soldier in red and black.

"I only smile when I see you baby." He replied with a kiss.

"Baroness, I think what double dragon said was that..." Duke suggested.

"We have to use each other's abilities to survive." the Baroness added.

"You got it babe."

"Well then..."

"Let's get them! YO JOE!" They cried as they charged towards the new recruits.

"Another ass whoopin'?" A red and black army clad thug asked.

"Let's destro..." The Amazon Bride shouted only to kicked in the face by Duke and the Baroness.

"Take that you muscle headed bimbo of an oaf!" The Baroness yelled.

"All right you knuckleheads. We serving a double knuckle sandwich right now! So start eating!" Duke declared as he puts the beatdown on the new recruits using the Baroness' body lightweight and aerial tactics while the Baroness used Duke's body for strength leverage and brawling techniques.

"I hope you your lesson, darlings. Next time you try it, I'm sending you all a very painful message." The Baroness said after they defeated them until they all heard Sgt. Slaughter shouted "AT EASE DISEASE!" as the new recruits stood up in line, standing straight. Sgt. Slaughter, Mercer, Red Dog and Taurus appeared behind Duke and the Baroness.

"I'm glad you two made in one piece. OK you maggots, listen up! Let me introduce myself, Baroness. My name is Sgt. Slaughter. Special Drill Instructor for G.I. Joe. I'm glad you came here to join us young lady. But that's not the reason why you're here. You're here because you want redemption for your friggin' past sins and the crimes you committed! You want to join the Joe team, huh Baroness? Well today is your lucky day because my job is to whip you into shape. Slaughterhouse style! In the Slaughterhouse Baroness, you either got two choices. Either you go hard right now...or go home...back to where you came from. GOT IT?" Sgt. Slaughter demanded as he looked into her eyes.

"Sir yes sir!" The Baroness in Duke's body responded as she saluted.

"Good. Now stay focus and meet the new members of the Renegades. Mercer, Red Dog and Taurus are already certified members but I'm training these brash new recruits and believe me they're way too unorthodox and out of control. But when I get done with them, what are you gonna be?" Sgt. Slaughter asked the new recruits.

"PERFECT!" They responded.

"You're damn right. Perfect." Sgt. Slaughter introduced the new recruits to Duke and the Baroness.

"Say hello to 187. A former LA gang member/underground street fighter from the mean streets of Compton who saw the error of his ways. Just like you, Baroness." 187 throws a w gang sign and shouted out "Westside homie!"

"Bridezilla. A former body builder/pro wrestler who went on a rampage since the groom stood her up at her wedding." Bridezilla did some body building poses.

"Ragin' Roscoe. Ex Sheriff of the Chickasaw County Police Force who got fired for beating up a drunk driver in Atlanta. He has a thing for fast cars, Southern Rock, Heavy Metal & Country Music and loud explosions." Ragin' Roscoe shouted out "HEEHAW!"

"This Russian tough guy is Red Bison. A former Sambo Wrestler and former MMA fighter who got rejected by the Oktober Guard... twice." Red Bison showed off his MMA skills, picks up a huge rock, threw it in the air and punched the rock into itty bitty pieces.

"Lt. Luchidor. A former Mexican wrestler who joined the Army in Mexico to protect the Border from the Cobra Invasion." Lt. Luchidor jumps in the air and his feet landed in Red Star's hands. They both laughed.

"The Chinese twins who called themselves the Golden Dragon Twins. Twin masters of every Kung-Fu discipline known to modern man. The one in the white shirt and black pants is Yin. The other one in a black shirt and white pants is Yang." Yin smiled and Yang growled then they showed out their Kung-Fu skills.

"Hot Rod. A Scottish machine gun specialist who drives a motorcycle and listens to rock n roll music. With him on our side, he can make sure that Cobra pays the high piper." Hod Rod shot the machine gun in the air.

"And last but not least, this 5'11", 206 lbs of pure African chocolate who calls herself Kenya based on her homeland in Africa. She's sweet and fun loving but she gets serious when it comes to fighting Cobra. She was a princess of her tribe in Kenya, Africa until Cobra massacred her people including her family. Since then, she swore vengeance for her people by putting Cobra out of business... permanently. Not to mention, she got to most powerful legs in this outfit." Kenya did some backflips and did some lightning fast kicks.

Then a woman in a tight black and green ninja outfit came of nowhere and jumped right in front of the new recruits. She faked a kick, knocking Yin off balance.

"Ha ha ha! Serve ya right bro!" Yang mocked his twin brother.

"True bro but don't get cocky because someday she'll exploit your arrogance and use it against you." Yin got Yang back.

"Oh yeah?" Yang growled.

"Yeah!" Yin growled back.

"Quiet you twin maggots! Done meditating yet Jade?" Sgt. Slaughter asked.

"Yes sir. Now I'm participating in any activity you want me to participate in." Jade answered as she took off her ninja mask, exsposing her tan like skin and her long black with green dye.

"Duke. Baroness. Say hello to the Brazilian Ninja herself Jade of the Arashikage Ninja Clan. Same class as Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow." Jade then bowed to everybody.

"Everyone, this is First Sergeant Duke and the Baroness, formerly of Cobra. To avoid the confusion, they switched bodies. So Duke is now the Baroness and the Baroness is now Duke. Until they change back, remember it! Now listen to what Duke has to say." Sgt. Slaughter ordered the new recruits to listen to what Duke have to say.

"Alright everybody, you attention please. I know we got up on the wrong foot but we don't have time for fun and games right now. Lives are at stake and Cobra is looking for a rematch. And ol' chrome-dome himself the Cobra Commander has returned as a snake monster and regained his place as the leader of Cobra so he could get revenge on all of us. He is expanding more of his forces even as we speak. So our job is protect our country from these ugly sons of bitches and the Baroness will help us whether you like or not. Do I make myself?" Duke told them as he paced back and forth.

"Sir yes sir!" The Renegades responded.

"Good. So let's show these bastards what G.I. Joe is made of." Duke encouraged.

"Now give your heart and soul to America everyone because I'm gonna whip you all into shape right now! Now run back and forth 30 times!" Sgt. Slaughter commanded as the Baroness in Duke's body and the Renegades started to run.

"We have to get the Baroness motivated Serge. Otherwise we're gonna have problems as far as those snakes are concern." Duke told Sgt. Slaughter.

"I agree with you Duke because with all due respect, you're in the Baroness' body and you're gonna join them." Sgt. Slaughter responded by pointing his finger at Duke and telling him to join the others.

"Yes sir!" Duke replied with a Salute.

"Now let's see if you can run on those high heels Duke! Yeah, hut, hut, hut, hut, hut!" Sgt. Slaughter instructed Duke to run as the Slaughterhouse training has just begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Cobra Island, Dr. Mindbender is still repairing the Alternator but he's making changes to it until he heard the Dreadknok Chickens clucking.

"What the hell? Who's there?" Dr. Mindbender pulls out a gun. "Dreadknoks! What are you doing here?"

"Cobra Com... "Cluck cluck" ...mander ordered us to "Cluck cluck" keep an a eye on you." Monkeywrench answered.

"But he treated us like we're useless." Buzzer complained.

"He's threatened to kill us if we betray him again." Ripper added.

"We want Serpentor back." Torch whined.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You'll get Serpentor back once the Alternator is repaired and we'll use it against the Cobra Commander and his Snake Humanoids. Especially the Joe team when they'll suffer the same fate Duke and the Baroness did. And you will help me." Dr. Mindbender said.

"We are?" Ripper asked.

"Yes. Ha ha ha. Once the Alternator is repaired, I'll turn you four back to normal and give Serpentor a new body to inhabit. Little did Cobra Commander know is that I ordered Lt. Falcon to find a new host body for Serpentor to possess. And the host body for Serpentor... will be one of the members of G.I. Joe." Dr. Mindbender laughed.

* * *

At the U.S.S Flagg, General Hawk, General Franks, Admiral Ledger and Colonel Sharpp are watching Hector Ramirez' 21 Questions show, regarding Falcon's betrayal.

_"This is Hector Ramirez with 21 Questions. The world was shocked when Cobra attacked G.I. Joe, destroyed their base and injuried six of the best soldiers on their team: Stalker, Bazooka, Wet-Suit, Leatherneck, Steeler and Cover Girl. During an interview with General Hawk, he told me that the Joes have been betrayed by Lt. Falcon, a former Joe who's been discharged from G.I. Joe after last year's battle with Cobra when his elder half brother, Sergeant Conrad "Duke" Hauser was in a coma at the time. And there was also controversy surrounding the Baroness, formerly of Cobra who defected from the Terrorist Organization to the Joe team as General Hawk quoted that the Baroness had a change of heart and he was still unsure about it. He said that the Baroness still have to answer for the crimes she committed over the years but the questions are... how will the world react to Lt. Falcon's betrayal and the Baroness' defection to G.I. Joe? If she is now a part of G.I. Joe, will she still have to answer for her crimes she committed in the past? And more importantly, will the Joes regroup so they can prevent yet another Cobra Invasion? Only time will tell but until then, this is Hector Ramirez with 21 Questions." _

"Tell me about it. It was classified that Duke and the Baroness suffered a body swap at the hands of Cobra Commander in his transformed state." General Hawk said after he turned off the computer screen.

"Transformed state? What on God's green earth did he turned into, General Hawk?" Colonel Sharpp asked.

"A Humanoid Snake. Storm Shadow and the Joes reported that there were thousands of these Humanoid Snakes led by the Cobra Commander. And they were transformed by these supernatural chemicals. Capable of turning people into mutant creatures but Cobra Commander sabotaged the machine causing it to overload and swap Duke and the Baroness. We even have scientists to do a brain scan on Duke and the Baroness. It was confirmed that Duke has the Baroness' brainwaves and the Baroness had Duke's brainwaves. God knows what'll happen if Cobra repair the Alternator to it's former glory." Hawk answered and explained.

"They'll turn everyone into monsters like the Cobra Commander. For all we know, he may already destroyed Serpentor to regain control of his organization." General Franks said.

"But what about Lt. Falcon? Are you sure he betrayed us and his country out of pure anger and frustration since he was discharged for gross insubordination? If that's the path he's chosen, then God have mercy on the poor lad." Admiral Ledger said.

"At this point, I don't know anymore. Despite the fact that he has a split personality, Cobra maybe using him against us or he made the choice himself. If he chose to betray us, then he'll live with it for the rest of his life." General Hawk said and then Lt. Falcon appeared on the computer screen, wearing a green beret with a Cobra symbol.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the same assholes who ruined my life by discharging me in the first fucking place! You got what's coming to you General Hawk! No one makes a damn fool outta me and gets away with it! Especially Duke and the Joes! Or should I say, Garbage Idiot Joe!" Lt. Falcon shouted like a raving lunatic.

"Lt. Falcon, what in the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed everyone when you blew up headquarters!" Colonel Sharpp demanded.

"Yeah, that was the coolest thing I did in my entire life. Oh, about the bombs that was placed on Joe headquarters, I planted them during the time we captured Duke and the others before the ol' switcheroo took place on Cobra Island. The bombs were stealth created by the great Destro." Falcon told them about the bombs placed on the now destroyed G.I. Joe Headquarters.

"So that explained why the security systems went rampant two days ago." Hawk said.

"That's right. I did what I did to get my revenge on everybody who betrayed me. Especially that no good brother of mine Duke." Falcon sneered.

"If that's why you betrayed us Lt. Falcon, then we're holding you responsible for this catastrophe!" General Franks yelled at Falcon.

"Shut up! You are starting to piss me off! So General Hawk you feeble minded bastard, I dare you say something to piss me so bad, that I could kill you in so many ways!" Falcon hissed.

"Then Lt. Falcon, take a good look at what your betrayal has done to us. You betrayed us by punching Duke in the Baroness' body in the face, made the Baroness in Duke's body open her eyes about the destruction Cobra has caused, destroy headquarters and injured six good men. For that Lt. Falcon, you went from being a disgraced soldier to a backstabbing Cobra who's about to get put his place when we bring you to justice. G.I. Joe is gonna hunt you down." General Hawk growled at Lt. Falcon.

"Then you've signed your death warrant, sir. When I get done with Duke and the others, I'm comin' to kill you. I want you to wake up every morning knowing that I will take your life. Once Cobra gets rid of G.I. Joe once and for all, you will BOW TO ME!" Lt. Falcon warned Hawk and his fellow commanding officers and laughed maniacally. He disappeared from the computer screen.

"Unless we stop them and prevent a Cobra conquest on the world, that son of a bitch could be right." General Hawk said.

"God help us all." Colonel Sharpp added.

"Let's hope Duke and the Baroness finish their training in time. Because if they don't, then the world as we know it could be going straight to hell." General Franks said.

* * *

Sorry I took so long but I got it down now.

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The Joes and Cobra are clashing for the three crystals of the elements in Russia, Japan and Hawaii. Meanwhile the switched up Duke and the Baroness are training with Sgt. Slaughter at the Slaughterhouse.


	14. The Battlelines, Part 1

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe but I own this story.**_

In Russia, Beachhead and his team are on their way to the location where the Ice Crystals are hidden and they're being accompanied by the Oktober Guard led by Colonel Brekhov. Cross-Country and Tunnel Rat fought over Daina only to see her flirt with Heavy Duty.

"Damn! That was the coldest hellstorm this country ever has." Beachhead growled.

"Are you kiddin' me Beachhead? I'm enjoyin' this moment while I'm still alive. I wish my girl would be here with me so we could make a snowman with the American Flag on his hand." Frostbite said.

"Me too Frostbite. That kind of climate is my kind of playground. When Cover Girl recovers from her injuries, you should take her on the ski resort sometime." Iceberg added.

"Freeze that mouth of yours, Iceberg. Beachhead to Flint and Scarlett. How's your situation so far, serpent wise?" Beachhead asked over the communicator.

In Tokyo, Japan, "We're in Tokyo, Japan, eating sushi with Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Jinx and Quick Kick while Shipwreck and the others are patrolling all over town including the sea in case Cobra strike out of nowhere." Scarlett answered as the five Joe martial artists ate sushi and drunk some sake.

"Yeah? Well I'm freezin' my ass off in Russia while the Oktober Guard's escorting us to the location where the Ice Crystals are buried." Beachhead said.

In Hawaii, "I'll be more than happy to trade positions witcha Beachhead. While Lady Jaye's drinking fruit punch smoothies and the others are on guard duty at the beach, we're in Hawaii, chopping our way through the tropical rain forest, the world's biggest fruit salad. We're a few hours away from the volcano and Wild Bill and Lift-Ticket are on their way with the equipment to get the Lava Magma crystals out of the volcano." Flint said as he, Recondo, Rock N Roll, Footloose, Law & Order and Low-Lite sliced through the jungle vines with their machetes.

At the Slaughterhouse, Sgt. Slaughter made everyone do 100 push ups, including the switched up Duke and the Baroness.

"Yeah? While you guys have all the fun, I'm having a hard time adjusting to the Baroness' body. Especially her big boobs." Duke in the Baroness' body said via communicator with a bluetooth stereo headset.

"How dare you talk about my boobs you hot headed fool! My boobs are perfect and they serve me very until this week." The Baroness in Duke's body yelled at him.

"Calm down Baroness. We gotta keep training while Cobra, your former terrorist organization are waiting to strike us at anytime. As soon as I learn how to control your body, we'll be ready to kick Cobra Commander's sorry ass for all the hell we're going through right now." Duke told her.

"OK you two. Quit yer yappin' and keep pushin'! Yo Joe!" Sgt. Slaughter instructed.

"I know darling. Not to mention you have to deal with that traitorous brother of yours." Baroness reminded.

"He'll get his Baroness. He'll get an ass kicking many years in a making." Duke said with a determined look in his feminine face.

"Well, you ain't the only one who wants to kick that gold plated traitor in the ass Duke!" Beachhead added.

"We'll have our day Duke. As soon as I get you ready. If Serpentor is still alive, we'll make snake burgers outta him!" Sgt. Slaughter told him.

"Right after we step it up a notch, Sarge. We need to get motivated so I can get my hands on my half brother's throat for what the hell he did to us! So step it up now! That's an order!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded Sgt. Slaughter to upping the ante.

"Roger Duke! All right you maggots! Get your sorry asses up and move, move, move!" Sgt. Slaughter instructed as Duke, the Baroness and the Renegades continued to do push ups.

"Ooh, those Cobra swines will pay for this. Mark my words Duke. They will pay for this." Baroness growled, gritted her teeth.

"Oh they'll pay for this alright, Baroness. But we'll have to have self control until Falcon comes to us and get a well deserved ass whoopin' from us. Now keep pushin'!"

"Come in Joes. This is General Hawk. How are you all doing so far?" General Hawk asked over the communicator.

"Beachhead and his crew are getting frosted in Russia looking for the Ice crystals, General Hawk." Duke answered.

"Yeah and this damn weather is kickin' my ass." Beachhead growled.

"We found the Volcano and Lift-Ticket and Wild Bill are on their way with the proper equipment to get the Lava Magma crystals out of there." Flint said.

"We're in downtown Tokyo, Japan while the others are at the ocean guarding the Lightning crystals that they found." Scarlett said, eating her sushi.

"Even Cobra can come up with ideas based on Japanese Entertainment these days." Quick Kick joked.

"Don't bet your clams on it Quick Kick." Shipwreck said to him from the ocean.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Not unless you're fishing for Cobra sushi the size of the Baroness' breasts. Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly made a perverted wisecrack.

"That wasn't nice talkin' about a woman's body like that Polly." Shipwreck told his parrot sternly.

"Yeah, especially a Japanese Mermaid from under the sea." Torpedo added.

"You really need to stop watching the Little Mermaid Torpedo." Deep Six told him.

"All jokes aside everybody, this is seriously not the time to joke around. We've received a transmission from Lt. Falcon. He threaten to kill us if we get in Cobra's again." General Hawk announced, shocking the Joes.

"Falcon. That little punk is still gonna get his ass kicked for betraying us! I'm not gonna let it go that easily." Duke in the Baroness' body sneered in anger.

"Calm down Duke. You can't let your anger get in the way of what's more important right now." Scarlett told Duke to calm down.

"Well it's looks like self control has left the building darling. Duke is losing his temper faster than Alpine can make up a corny joke." the Baroness in Duke's body said sarcastically.

"Shaddup Baroness. I'm known for doin' wisecracks only." Alpine defended.

"Well excuse me then darling!" the Baroness in Duke's body said sarcastically.

"Hey no need to be sarcastic Baroness." Alpine defended again.

"Enough! I'm not in the right frame of mind right now. I gotta stay focus on controlling the Baroness' body during training while the Baroness is learning how to use mine. And don't say unless she'll use it against us all because that'll really offend us in a big way." Duke told them, losing his cool.

"Yes. What he said." the Baroness added.

"Calm down Duke. If you lose your temper, Cobra will use it against you. Even if your half brother Falcon wanted you to make a mistake." Hawk told him.

"Yes sir. I know it's sounds strange but... I'm starting to bond with this body of the Baroness' right now."

"Well since you put it that way darling, so I am."

"Anyways we'll keep training while you guys get the crystals of the elements away from Cobra. Keep us posted while you're at it."

"Roger." Flint responded.

"Over..." Beachhead added.

"...and out." Scarlett finished.

"YO JOE!" Flint, Beachhead and Scarlett cried.

"C'mon everybody! Let's push it to the limit!" Duke instructed.

"You heard the man! We're gonna take it to a whole new level! Now move, move, move!" Sgt. Slaughter added.

"YO JOE!" The Renegades responded with a battlecry as they continued to train.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Cobra Island. After hours of repairing the Alternator device, Dr. Mindbender is finished. He discovered that the supernatural chemicals are down to 50% and three crystals of the elements are down to a few. Then all of a sudden, he had an evil brainstorm.

"Hey, Dr. Mindbender! It the "cluck cluck" device fixed yet?" Monkeywrench asked as he was clucking.

"Yeah mate. We want "cluck cluck" out of this "cluck cluck" chicken costume!" Ripper added.

"We're tired of being treated like useless chickens!" Buzzer said.

"Yeah man. If we don't change back to normal, we'll all end up as fried chicken with hotsauce on top!" Torch said as the Dreadknok chicken ran in circles like the cowardly chicken that they are right now.

"Patience everyone. I've finally fixed the Alternator long enough to bring Serpentor back to greatness. But I got a brilliant idea for you four. Instead of turning you back to normal, I will transform you in four giant beasts, doing Serpentor's bidding!" Dr. Mindbender then laughed like a maniac as he prepare to activate the Alternator and turn Torch, Buzzer, Ripper and Monkeywrench in four giant beasts.

"What? You're turning us into four giant monsters? That's fuckin' ludicrous mate!" Ripper exclaimed in disbelief.

"No wait Ripper. If we agree to turn into giant monsters, we'll be able to crush them Joes." Torch had an thought about the idea.

"And help Serpentor crush that piece of shit himself, Cobra Commander into itty bitty pieces." Monkeywrench added.

"Cool. Lovely mate. We're ready Dr. Mindbender." Buzzer announced.

"Good. Now get in position so I can blast you four." Dr. Mindbender instructed as the Dreadknox Chickens got in position where the Alternator weapon is pointed at them.

"Watch out Joes. We're comin' back to kick your sorry asses and break every bone in your weak little bodies." Monkeywrench said as Mindbender activated the Alternator and zapped the Dreadknok Chickens. They slowly turned into giant animal monsters.

"Beware G.I. Joe and Cobra Commander! Soon Serpentor will rise again and destroy you all!" Dr. Mindbender laughed like a mad scientist.

* * *

Meanwhile at throne, the transformed Cobra Commander is waiting impatiently for the crystals of the elements and the Alternator device to be ready so he could conquer the world.

"What in the hell is taking these sons of bitches so long to get what I wanted?" Cobra Commander demanded. Three humanoid snakes stood before him.

"SSSSSSire. We've received word that Duke, leader of G.I. Joe and the former Cobra herself the Baroness are training under the watchful eye of Sgt. Slaughter." Humanoid Snake #1 reported.

"Oh, is that sssssso? Well we'll sssssseeeeee about that! What'sssssss taking Dr. Mindbender so long to finish fixing the Alternator?" Cobra Commander once again demanded as his tail hits the wall.

"We haven't heard from him yet my lord. Shall we..." Humanoid Snake #2 got cut off by the Cobra Commander.

"Silence! I've received the transmission from Dr. Mindbender. Dr. Mindbender, report." Cobra Commander demanded as Dr. Mindbender appeared on the screen.

"The Alternator is finally repaired Cobra Commander. I tested it on the Dreadknoks and turned them four giant monsters with what's left of the ingredients for the machine." Dr. Mindbender explained.

"What? You've activated the Alternator device and turned four Dreadknok chickens into giant Dreadknok monsters without my ever knowing?" Cobra Commander yelled in fury as his tail hit the global ball.

"You've gone way too far this time Mindbender! I would storm into the lab and eat you up for dinner! Just for good measure! But I'll tell you what Mindbender... I order you to take the Dreadknok monsters to the Slaughterhouse and destroy Duke & the Baroness in each other's bodies, Sgt. Slaughter and the Renegades. Give them the heavy duty training that they'll never forget." Cobra Commander ordered Dr. Mindbender to take the Dreadknok monsters to the Slaughterhouse.

"At once, oh great leader." Dr. Mindbender replied with a Cobra salute as he disappeared from the screen.

"But master. What if he fails?" Humanoid Snake #3 with a feminine voice asked.

"He'll be eaten anyway. Now be on alert in case the Joes want to come in our house and crash our party. I have spoken." Cobra Commander answered as returned to his throne.

* * *

In Russia, the Joes led by Beachhead are on the mountain where the Ice Crystals are located.

"Well, we've arrived. So what now oh great fearless leader?" Frostbite asked.

"We follow Col. Brekhov as he lead us to the crystals. Now let's move." Beachhead commanded.

"Hoo! That was one hell of a big chill we got around here." Snow Job shivered.

"Big deal! It snowed in Brooklyn, NY in the wintertime. Even mother nature can create snow storms as tough as this one." Tunnel Rat was talking tough.

"And freeze our carcasses off partner? No way! No fuckin' way!" Cross-Country disagreed.

"Shut the hell up, you two! Let's get the Ice Crystals and get the hell outta here before Cobra does." Beachhead growled at them.

"Uh oh! The Away team is here and they are approaching the game field." Big Lobb announced in the sport announcer tone as Cobra led by Major Bludd, Firefly and Scrap-Iron arrived on the scene.

"COBRA! Get the Ice Crystals away from G.I. Joe!" Major Bludd commanded the Cobra Forces to attack as they shot at the Joes.

"Like hell you sons of bitches are!" Beachhead growled.

"We'll get the Ice Crystals with some your men while you cover us Joeski." Col. Brekhov suggested.

"Yes sir. Heavy Duty, Airtight, Barbecue and Blowtorch go with Col. Brekhov, Daina and Horrorshow and get the Ice Crystals while we hold them off." Beachhead ordered.

"You got it Beachhead! Let's move it y'all! YO JOE!" Heavy Duty cried as they headed toward to cave.

"Aw shit. I wanna go with Daina." Cross-Country whined.

"Big deal! She likes me better anyway!" Tunnel Rat got in his face.

"Na ahh!" Cross-Country argued.

"Ya hah!" Tunnel Rat argued back. They kept arguing until Beachhead to them to stop.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KILL 'EM ALL!" Beachhead shouted real loud as the Joes shot at Cobra.

"YO JOE!" cried G.I. Joe.

"YO IVAN!" cried the Oktober Guard.

"Firefly! Scrap-Iron! Take the Battle Android Troopers inside the cave, get the Ice Crystals and kill the bloody Joes now!" Major Bludd ordered.

"You got it Major Bludd." Firefly replied with a Cobra salute.

"B.A.T.s! You heard what Major Bludd said! Follow us into the cave so we can destroy G.I. Joe and get the Ice Crystals! Forward, march!" Scrap-Iron instructed the Battle Android Troopers as they marched into the cave.

"Uh oh. B.A.T.s at 12 o'clock! And boy are they tough!" Snow Job exclaimed. The Cobra Snow Troopers came out of the snow behind the Joes and attacked them.

"Look out laddies! We got snakes slithin' in the snow!" Blowtorch warned.

"Kick their asses! COBRA!" The Cobra Snow Trooper leader hollered.

"And that's not all. The Raddlers are attacking from the sky!" Mainframe warned as he saw Raddlers coming from the sky.

"It seems that the enemy has outnumbered us, Beachhead. But the war is far from over as long as we continue to fight like warriors." Spirit told Beachhead not to give up.

"Damn straight, Spirit. Let's kick some Cobra ass and keep 'em away from the Ice Crystals. Ace! Ripcord! Slip-Stream! Kill those Raddlers now!" Beachhead commanded three Air Pilots from his communicator.

"Roger Beachhead!" Slip-Stream responded.

"Affirmative!" Ace added.

"Yo Joe!" Ripcord finished as three Air Force Joes shot at the Raddlers with their Skystrikers. The struggle between the Joes and Cobra went back and forth as Heavy Duty, Airtight, Barbecue, Blowtorch, Col. Brekhov, Daina and Horrorshow went inside the cave.

* * *

In Hawaii, after 1 and half hour of getting through the Jungle, the Joes lead by Flint finally reached the volcano where the Lava Magma crystals are buried.

"Whew. I thought we never made it this far. We've been walking for hours and I'm tired as hell from all that walkin' man." Footloose said as he gasped for air.

"Me too dude. Me too." Rock N Roll added.

"Well. At least we made it in time. Like I said before." Recondo said.

"But we gotta look out for Cobra. Those bastards'll fuck things up if they take the Lava Magma Crystals from us." Low-Lite suggested that they look out for Cobra as well.

"Agreed. Flint to Lady Jaye. Any sign of Cobra yet?" Flint asked Lady Jaye over the communicator.

"No snakes at the Beach yet Flint. But I'm still enjoying the sunshine and some fruit punch smoothies." Lady Jaye responded as she sips on the fruit punch smoothie.

"Yeah and I reckon those snakes'll come out this giant sandbox." Dusty added, looking at the beach.

"Too bad Steeler won't be able to join us here y'all." Clutch reminded everyone of Steeler. The Joe who got injured at the of Lt. Falcon.

"Yeah. After all the hell we've been through in the other dimension and how we got back here." Grunt added.

"I'll say. We had a lot of people from the other world helpin' us overthrow Cobra. After the we won the war, the portal to here was opened for us to go home. It was sad that we had to leave the alternative version of the Baroness behind to get back where we belong."

"When we got back, we learned that the Joes lead by General Hawk minus Duke who was in the coma that time, beat Cobra when our former ally Lt. Falcon... whoops! I said his name." Grunt regretted saying Falcon's name out loud.

"That's OK Grunt. We'll talk finish this conversation when we complete our task here." Lady Jaye reassured.

"Lift-Ticket to everybody." Lift-Ticket spoke over the commicator.

"Flint here Lift-Ticket." Flint responded.

"Speakin' of which guys. I heard Stalker, Leatherneck, Wet-Suit and Bazooka are pissed off and they're sure as hell aren't too thrilled about what Lt. Falcon did to 'em or their stay in hospital. Even Steeler is startin' have second thoughts about this sorta thing." Lift-Ticket said as he and Wild Bill are meeting Flint and the others at the volcano.

"What about Cover Girl, Lift-Ticket?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Doctor told us that she'll make a full recovery as long as she don't get harm's way for heaven's sake y'all." Lift-Ticket answered.

"Did you get the equipment for Lava Magma Crystals yet guys?" Flint asked.

"Yep. We sure got it Flint. This baby is a meltproof claw that's gonna get them crystals out faster than you can say..." Wild Bill got cut off bt the sound of the volcano. "Whoa! Hot tomale! She's about to blow!"

"Yeah? Well so are they!" Flint said when he Zartan and the Neo Vipers in their Hiss Tanks storm into the Volcano and attacked Flint and the others.

"COBRA!" Zartan cried.

"It's Cobra! They're here!" Cried Low-Lite.

"Not for long. YO JOE!" Flint cried as the Joes shot back.

"Thrasher! Zandar! Stop G.I. Joe from getting the Lava Magma Crystals!" Zartan commanded.

"Why of course Zartan. That's why we got our version of the meltproof claw, coming to get the crystals out of the volcano." Thrasher said cockily.

"But it's abrupting, you feeble minded asshole!" Zartan snarled.

"Brother, look!" Zandar pointed at the volcano and the Lava Magma Crystals in it.

"The Lava Magma Crystals! Get it quickly now!" Zartan commanded again.

"Wild Bill! Lift-Ticket! Get the crystals before they can!" Flint ordered as he shot his machine gun at the Neo Vipers.

"Read ya loud and clear ol' buddy!" Wild Bill responded as he and Lift-Ticket attempted to get the Lava Magma Crystal from the Volcano only to see a giant ship the Destro created and flew on during the Mass Device Saga.

"Oh shit! We got company!" Lift-Ticket cursed and told everybody.

"Hang on. Heeeeee Hoooooo!" Wild Bill hollered as he and Lift-Ticket are approaching the volcano.

At the beach, Lady Jaye, Dusty, Clutch, Grunt, Sci-Fi and Dial-Tone are about to have a gun fight with Copper Head and Cobra Morrays.

"Heads up people! It's Cobra time!" Sci-Fi announced.

"Let's get 'em boys!" Lady Jaye commanded.

"YO JOE!" cried G.I. Joe.

"Hey, G.I. Joe. Eat shit and die! COBRA!" Copper Head cried.

"COBRA!" Cobra Morrays added as they fired the missles at the beach.

"Missiles, dead ahead!" Dial-Tone announced.

"Oh no! Civilians are in the beach!" Lady Jaye

"Then let's get 'em to safety! Double pronto!" Dusty hollered as they get the Hawaiian Civilians to safety.

"Everyone! Hit the deck!" Clutch yelled as the missiles hit the beach and the smoothie shack.

"My smoothie!" Lady Jaye cried.

"Thanks a lot you assholes! You ruined some good smoothies!" Dial-Tone shouted in fury at Cobra.

"Good? They were delicious!" Lady Jaye whined.

"Too damn bad. So fuckin' sad." Copper Head insulted her, which pissed her off.

"You'll pay for this you son of a bitch!" Lady Jaye hissed as she attacked Copper Head.

"Lady Jaye. Did Cobra attack you guys as well?" Flint asked over the communicator.

"Yeah and Copper Head is pissing me off!" Lady Jaye responded angrily as she beats up Copper Head.

"Don't let your emotions get the better of you babe..." Flint got cut off by Lady Jaye.

"Save it Flint! I'm not in the damn mood now!" Lady Jaye snarled at Flint over the communicator.

"Can you save it after we stop Cobra, with all due respect?" Dial-Tone played peace-maker.

"Yeah Dial-Tone but I'd watch my tone if I were you right now." Flint warned Dial-Tone sternly.

"Sorry Flint." Dial-Tone apologized.

Back at the volcano, Lift-Ticket and Wild Bill are having a hard time getting away from the Giant Cobra Ship while Flint and the others fought back and forth with Zartan, Zandar, Thrasher and the Neo Vipers.

"I hope we still have time to get the crystals in time to help Duke and the Baroness out of the mess they're in right now Flint." Recondo said.

"Yeah, otherwise Cobra wins and we lose." Rock N Roll added.

"I hope so too boys. And that's why we gotta keep fighting." Flint said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Slaughterhouse. Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies went through the toughest workouts Sgt. Slaughter ever instructed them to do.

They hopped over tires with their machine guns over their heads, did pull ups with a pole when Duke in the Baroness' body started to swing like a gymnastic and flipped backwards until he landed on his feet, sparred with the Golden Dragon Twins, Red Star and Jade of the Arashikage Ninja Clan in Martail Arts and target practice shooting guns with Hot Rod, 187, Ragin' Roscoe and Bridezilla.

They continue to improve their new skills and started to appreciate each other's abilities and each other, creating a bond between them.

For the first time in a long time, the Baroness is happy with her new life with Duke and G.I. Joe. Now she knows what she must do to seek redemption and retribution for she did over the years for serving Cobra.

"Sgt. Slaughter to General Hawk." Sgt. Slaughter contacted General Hawk.

"General Hawk here. How's Duke and the Baroness doing?" General Hawk responded with a question.

"Despite her brash attitude at first when I put them through the toughest tests I could ever think and the fact that she's a very rich girl from a very rich aristocratic family in Europe, she definitely has potential. Just enough to put her ex-comrades, the Cobra Organization on their stinkin' knees." Sgt. Slaughter answered then Duke in the Baroness' body came in with towel, wiping the sweat off of him.

"I hope so Sarge. We'll need all the help we could get right now. How are the other Joes doing sir?" Duke asked.

"They got their hands full right now but they'll get through somehow or the other." General Hawk answered, informing them of the Joes' progress.

"I hope too General. We need those crystals along with the Alternator device and the Supernatural Chemicals to switch me and the Baroness back to our rightful bodies. We'll be in trouble if those items fall in the wrong hands that are bigger than I got right now." Duke said, looking at his feminine hands.

"Most women can relate to that. But all of that aside, we must stay alert. Cobra can strike at us in any given time so you must prepared." General Hawk informed before Dr. Mindbender jamed the frequency.

"Sorry to spoil your fun but we're about to attack you Joes right now!" Dr. Mindbender warned.

"Since when baldy?" Sgt. Slaughter snorted.

"Ask her about it Sgt. Slaughter." Dr. Mindbender answered, they heard gun shots.

"DUKE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THOSE COBRA SWINES ARE HERE TO DESTROY US!" The Baroness in Duke's body informed them about the attack outside as she went inside the communication room in the Slaughterhouse.

WHAT? DR. MINDBENDER! YOU SNAKE FACED SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS!" Duke shouted in fury and balled his fist as Dr. Mindbender laughed at him.

"Quite anger and a sense of harsh words from a Joe in a woman's body. We'll be knocking at your doorstep right about... now!" Dr. Mindbender as he went off the computer screen.

"C'mon! Let's get out there and kick their reptilian asses straight to hell." Duke commanded as he threw the towel away.

"YO JOE!" Duke, Baroness and Sgt. Slaughter cried as they went into action.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The Joes battle with Cobra over the crystals of the three elements concluded while Sgt. Slaughter, the Renegades, the switched up Duke and the Baroness battle Dr. Mindbender and the Dreadknok Monsters.

Meanwhile Serpentor plots his revenge on the transformed Cobra Commander as he seeks a new body from one of the Joes to inhabit.

A/N: Sorry I took so long but I got it down. I need your reviews on this one. If it's good, then I'm happy. If it's bad, I'll do better. Stay tune for the next chapter. This message will self destruct in 5 seconds.

Nah. Just kiddin'. See ya later. Until then... YO JOE!


	15. The Battlelines, Part 2: Cobra Strikes

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe but I own this story. And I don't own the songs either.**_

A/N: When you do a review, I want everybody to show me a music playlist for this story I'm making in progress. I want rap, r&b, rock n roll and metal but no Soulja Boy Tell 'Em, Lady Gaga, New Boyz, B2K, Pop music, Disco like music, Bubblegum music or none of today's BS you called music right now. Thanks for your time. Now on with the story.

Back in Tokyo, Japan, Timber is outside the sushi restaurant, waiting for Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Jinx and Quick Kick to come out. Shipwreck & Polly, Cutter, Deep Six and Torpedo were patrolling the sea where the Lightning Crystals are guarded while Roadblock, Gung Ho, Mutt & Junkyard, Alpine and Chuckles are patrolling the rest of downtown, waiting for Cobra to strike.

"We've been waiting for hours and I'm still gettin' bored. Real talk. This job ain't fun anymore." Roadblock complained.

"Yeah? Well I just got off of the communicator with Breaker and Sparks. They said the rest of the Joes had gotten their hands full in Russia and Hawaii. Even Lady Jaye is pissed off about what Cobra did her smoothie." Mutt informed them.

"No shit. I bet Bazooka is bummed out about the broken leg he sustained." Alpine was worried about his best friend, Bazooka.

"I know Alpine but don't worry. We'll get Lt. Falcon fer this." Gung Ho assured.

"And don't look now. Watch out for the Geishas now." Roadblock said as they saw three Geishas come in their way.

"They look like they're in distress about somethin'." Mutt sounded suspicious.

"Careful Mutt. Thangs ain't always what they seem to be. They might be bait for a Cobra trap if you know what I mean. If you don't believe me, ask ya dog mutt. He can smell sumthin' that stink worse than a woman's big butt." Roadblock rapped as Junkyard started to growl.

"Why hello ladies. Is there somethin' wrong?" Alpine asked.

"G.I. Joe-san. We need your help." Geisha #1 answered panicky.

"Cobra has taken our temple and held our people hostage." Geisha #2 added.

"Save us G.I. Joe-san. Save us." Geisha #3 begged.

"Roadblock may have a point. It could be a trap." Gung Ho said.

"Just relax and give these girls a helpin' hand will ya?' Alpine reassured.

"But we're supposed to keep the Lightning Crystals away from Cobra so we could change Duke and the Baroness back to normal." Gung Ho reminded them about the task at hand.

"Yeah man. Our chances of winnin' won't be fine if we don't change Duke and the Baroness back in time." Roadblock added.

"Well let's go help 'em. Junkyard'll sniff 'em out if they act funny and shit." Mutt reassured them.

"Right but first we gotta contact Scarlett and let her know where we're goin'." Gung Ho suggested that they contact Scarlett but little do they is that one of the Geishas secretly used the remote control to sabotage the communicators.

"Roadblock to Scarlett. I repeat. Roadblock to Scarlett, come in." Roadblock tried to contact Scarlett but she didn't answered.

"She didn't answer the call." Roadblock sounded concerned.

"She and the others musta drunk a lot of sake." Alpine said.

"She wouldn't have. Maybe Cobra musta got 'em." Gung Ho said.

"Roadblock to Shipwreck, come in." Roadblock contacted Shipwreck.

"Shipwreck here Roadblock. What's goin' on here?" Shipwreck responded.

"We tried to contact Scarlett but she didn't answered." Roadblock informed.

"Well it's a good thing you guys contacted us. So what's goin' on your post so far anyway?" Shipwreck said.

"We found three Geishas and they wanted our help freeing their people from Cobra at the old temple." Roadblock reported.

"Well check it out and make sure Cobra doesn't put a fast one otherwise they'll take advantage of us." Cutter suggested.

"Roger. Over and out. Yo Joe! Let's knock Cobra out!" Roadblock responded as they head toward the temple. Tomax, Xamot, Lt. Falcon and Zarana were stalking on them from the bushes with the evil smiles on their faces.

"It looks like your former friends..." Tomax started. "...are headed toward the Temple..." Xamot added. "...where we set a trap for them." They finished the sentence together.

"And the Crimson Guards disguised as Geishas are leading them to the personal hell we made for them there." Zarana said.

"OK maniacs. Listen up. We need to give Destro enough time to get the Lightning Crystals while we find a new body for Serpentor and get the fuck outta here. In order to do that, we're gonna play dirty, make it as messy as possible." Lt. falcon created a evil plan.

"You have a point there..." Tomax said. "...my dear boy. No wonder why..." Xamot added. "...they called you Lt. Falcon..." Tomax added some more. "...for a reason." Tomax and Xamot finished.

"Hey it's compliment. Now do what we do best. Making the lives of G.I. Joe a living hell. Tomax and Xamot, you two get rid of the Joes led to a Temple Trap. Zarana and I will get rid of the Joes in Downtown Tokyo." Falcon said as they cried out Cobra and split up into two teams. Zarana and Falcon kissed each other in a twisted kinda way and went into downtown.

Back at the sushi bar, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Jinx and Quick Kick were finished eating sushi and drinking sake. Scarlett said she needs a new new walkie because the battery went out. They decided to go back to Roadblock and the others only to be stopped by a group of young Japanese gang.

"Well hi ya toots. What brings you round here in Tokyo?" The Gang Leader asked.

"Sorry kids but we don't have time for this so if you excuse us, we'll be..." Scarlett got cut off when the Gang Leader put his finger on her lips and started to touch her body. Snake Eyes is fuming as he wanted to pulverize the gang leader so badly but Quick Kick and Storm Shadow restrained him.

"Not so fast babe. If you wanna leave in one piece, you're gonna give what I want."

"Oh really? Well what do you want?"

"Well then. How about you start by givin' me your phone number and a chance to rock your world. So what do ya say?"

"How about...no!" Scarlett kicked him in the gut and threw him through the table.

"We're leaving." Scarlett declared as the Japanese Gang bring out weapons. The Joe Martial Artists are in a fight of their lives.

Meanwhile, Roadblock, Gung Ho, Mutt, Junkyard, Alpine and Chuckles arrived at the temple where Cobra have "held the Japanese people hostage".

"Is this the place?" Roadblock asked.

"Yes. This is the temple where Cobra raided us." Geisha answered as she pointed at the temple.

"We'll take from here so stay right where you'll be safe." Gung Ho said as they got inside the temple. The temple was empty.

"What the flyin' fuck? Where the hostages or Cobr..." Mutt demanded as the cage fell on them.

"Oh shit. We've been had." Gung Ho realized what was going on.

"By these bitches! Now ain't that a bitch?" Roadblock cursed. The Geishas laughed at them until their voices changed to male voices.

"You got that right you stupid son of a bitch!" the deep voiced Geisha exclaimed before they took off their disguises and revealed themselves as the Crimson Guards.

"Ah shit, it's Cobra!" Alpine cried.

"Kill them! COBRA!" the Crimson Guard cried as they fired at the Joes. Chuckles then bended the cage bars to free the Joes and himself.

"Great job Chuckles. Now get yo shootin' on!" Roadblock ordered as the joes cried out YO JOE and shot back.

**_Onyx's Last Dayz_** plays

Back at the Sushi Bar, Scarlett and the others had their hands full with the Japanese Gang. They fought back and forth until the Gang was defeated. Except the Gang Leader.

"We've fought you. Yet you refuse to yield. Who's your Sensei?" Storm Shadow demanded.

"Yeah pal. Who taught you those moves anyway?" Quick Kick added.

"Simple Ninja Joes. My Sensei is Cobra." The Gang Leader cockily answered.

"Cobra?" Scarlett sounded shocked.

"Yeah, Cobra. Let's get 'em boys!" The Crimson Guards came out of nowhere and shot at the Joes.

"Uh oh! They're here!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Good. Now let's get them! YO JOE!" Scarlett cried as they shot back.

At the ocean, Shipwreck, Cutter, Deep Six and Torpedo were guarding the Lightning Crystals until Cutter saw Destro and the Cobra Morrays stormed toward them and struck first.

"Gangway! Cobra at 3 o clock comin'!" Cutter announced.

"Then let's blow 'em down, Davy Jones!" Shipwreck said. They went into battle with a battlecry and shot at them.

"Deep Six. Torpedo. Go underwater while Shipwreck and I hold 'em off in the surface." Cutter ordered them to defend the crystals underwater.

"Roger that, Cutter! We're on it right now!" Deep Six replied as he and Torpedo went underwater.

"Cobra Morrays! Dispose of Cutter and Shipwreck while I dispose of these two Joe divers and get the Lightning Crystals!" Destro commanded the Cobra Forces as they split up into two teams.

"Holy shit! They split up into two teams and Destro's leading them underwater!" Shipwreck said.

"To hell with that Shipwreck. We got this while Deep Six and Torpedo take care of Destro. Now keep on firing!" Cutter instructed Shipwreck.

"Aye, aye Cutter! YO JOE!" Shipwreck cried as they took out 6 Morrays. "This one's for Duke and the Baroness, you bastard snakes!" Shipwreck fired a cannon at 5 more Morrays.

"Hey G.I. Joe! Here, taste this! COBRA!" A Cobra Foot Soldier in the Morray fired his Machine gun at the Hovercraft Cutter is driving right now, giving it bullet holes.

"Now you'll have to pay for the paint job you ruined, you idiots!" Cutter yelled as he fired his machine gun at the Morray who shot his Hovercraft, causing the Cobra Foot Soldiers to hit the water.

"Quit whinin' about the paint job Cutter! They're gettin' away!" Shipwreck yelled sternly at Cutter.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Polly wanna go join Scarlett at the Sushi Bar and stare at her big titties! Quawnkkkkkk quawnkkkkkk!"

"Damn. Now I got a perverted parrot for a friggin' pet." Shipwreck muttered.

Underwater, Deep Six and Torpedo were heading toward the Lightning Crystals only to be stopped by Destro in the Cobra submarine and a group of Cobra divers. They shot at each other back and forth.

"Let's get the crystals and get the fuck outta here." One of the Cobra divers said as they attempt to touch the Lightning Crystals, only to receive an electric shock.

"Don't touch them without the proper equipment you fools! Keep the Joes busy while I get the crystals to safety." Destro growlted at the Cobra divers.

"Understood sir. Let's go get 'em boys! COBRA!"

"Uh oh. Looks like they're comin' at us pal." Torpedo alerted Deep Six.

"Not if I can help it funny man." Deep Six replied as fire the torpedoes at the Destro. The torpedoes missed him.

"Ha! Try this on for size Joe!" Destro retaliated, shooting his special torpedoes at Deep Six's SHARK ONE sub. The Torpedoes hit SHARK ONE and as a result of it, a strange gas inside the sub came of nowhere, attacking the lungs of both Joes.

"We've been hit by torpedoes and we "Cough cough" made contact with Destro's gas."

"What the hell kinda of "Cough cough" gas is "Cough cough" it anyway? This one is a killer!" Torpedo asked as he is coughing nonstop.

"But of course. Why else would I create my special... Nerve Gas Torpedo?" Destro laughed hysterically.

"We better get outta here before we gas our nerves to death." Deep Six suggested.

"Good idea pal. Let's go." Torpedo agreed. They put on their scuba diving gear and out of SHARK ONE in time the gas spreads any further. They took down the Cobra divers and went to Destro but Destro had another trick up his sleeve.

"If the gas alone cannot stop, then I'll release the Parasite Matrix." Destro declared as he fired a laser net, trapping the Joe divers.

"Aye carumba! We're trapped in some kind of a laser net!" Torpedo said, struggling to get free.

"That's the Parasite Matrix, Destro was talking about Torpedo! He'll take the crystals and get off scot-free!" Deep Six corrected him. Destro finally got a hold of those Lightning Crystals. There were lots of them so he had to get them, one dosen at a time.

After the Joe divers were free from the Parasite Matrix, it was too late. Destro already got all the Lightning Crystals and managed to escape.

"Shipwreck to Deep Six and Torpedo. We took care of the Morrays. Did ya stop Destro from gettin' the lightning Crystals?"

"Negative Shipwreck. He overcame us and got away with the crystals." Deep Six responded.

"Ta ta Joes. I hope you enjoy your lovely stay in Japan because we made sushi out of you!" Destro once again laughed hysterically at the Joes. Shipwreck and Cutter shot at him but he already got away.

"Shit! We had that son of a bitch and we still let him slither outta here!" Shipwreck shouted furiously as he raised his closed up fists in anger.

At the sushi bar, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Quick Kick and Jinx struggled to get out while dealing the Japanese Gang Leader and the Crimson Guards. After the shot at each other bath and forth, Scarlett managed to shot a missile arrow at the Crimson Guards, knocking them out cold. Then she decided to contact the rest of the Joes.

"Scarlett to Roadblock and Shipwreck, come in." Scarlett attempted to contact the other Joes.

"Well it's about time you called us girl! We tried to contacted you!" Roadblock responded in a worried tone as he, Gung Ho, Alpine, Mutt and Chuckles are still blasting.

"We've been had by Cobra and they set a trap fer us at the Temple! Where the hell were ya?" Gung Ho added.

"Sorry about that guys. My walkie talkie went awry on me. We had our hands with Cobra at the sushi bar." Scarlett apologized.

"While you guys had all the fun, Destro outsmarted us and took off with the Lightning Crystals." Shipwreck delivered more bad news, regarding what happened to them.

"What? You're supposed to guard them from Cobra!" Scarlett yelled over the walkie talkie.

"Hey don't argue with us Lady!" Shipwreck yelled back.

"Yeah, yer supposed to keep us in contact and..." Gung Ho added only to be cut off by Alpine.

"Hate to cut an argument short guys but the Crimson Twins have entered the building." Alpine warned everyone.

"And so are Zarana and the traitor Lt. Falcon!" Storm Shadow added as Zarana and Lt. Falcon came charging in with Super Hiss Tank. Zarana was driving while Falcon was shooting a super machine gun at the Joe martial artists who quickly got out of the way..

"Falcon! Falcon, why are you doing this?" Jinx asked him sadly.

"Payback you Japanese little bitch! You destroyed our relationship when you let 'em discharge me and give me the boot! Now I'm gonna kill you and cook you into Joe sushi!" Falcon proceeded to shoot but Quick Kick used his katana to cut his machine gun and kicked it out of his hands. They proceeded to brawl.

"Oh my god. The streets are about to get hot around here. Calling all Joes, calling all Joes! Let's take this fight downtown but don't let the civilians get involved! I repeat, do not let the civilians get involved." Scarlett decided to take the fight downtown.

"You got it girl! YO JOE! GO AND GO!" Roadblock responded as he fired a cannon at the Crimson Guards. They got hit and fell all the way to the ground, knocking them out-cold. Tomax and Xamot got out of the way.

"Aye, aye Scarlett! Cutter, Deep Six, Torpedo let's give 'em a hand!" Shipwreck announced as Deep Six and Torpedo got on the Hovercraft and proceeded to go downtown in Tokyo.

30 minutes later, they reached the Tokyo Imperial Palace. Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Jinx reunited with Roadblock, Gung Ho, Alpine, Mutt, Junkyard and Chuckles. Quick Kick is still fighting with Lt. Falcon on the Superfast Hiss Tank, Zarana was driving on.

"Too bad we could've been a great team if you haven't screwed up big time kiddo." Quick Kick said.

"Just shut up and get the fuck off my tank you cheap second rate Jackie Chan knockoff!" Lt. Falcon snarled as he threw Quick Kick off the Tank, causing him to crash on top of the Toyota car.

The Crimson Twins and the Crimson guards joined the party. Falcon shouted out "Xamot! Tomax! Zarana! Let's get rid of 'em and snatch Serpentor's new body!"

"But who?" The Crimson Twins asked.

"Simple. Duke's ex-girlfriend Scarlett. Get that red headed slut now!" Falcon answered loudly as they cried "COBRA!" and shot at the Joes with more machine guns and cannons at the Joe team.

"Like hell you are!" Scarlett growled.

"Hey! You guys cheated! You're hittin' us nonstop!" Alpine complained about their tactics.

"What can I say mates? We're the bad guys, remember? Get used to it!" Zarana reminded them who they are.

"We already have bitch! Now take that! YO JOE!" Shipwreck yelled as the Joe Hovercraft stormed through the streets of Tokyo, running over every Hiss Tank Cobra could throw at them.

"The calvary's here! YO JOE!" Gung Ho announced.

"Terrific! Let's get 'em!" Alpine exclaimed in excitment as the Joe got on the battlefield and fought back, putting Cobra on the ground.

"You cheated!" Tomax and Xamot whined as Quick Kick snuck up behind them and hit Xamot with a roundhouse kick to the head, causing Tomax to feel the pain as well.

"Nope. We gave you a taste of your own medicine creep. Now give up while you still can." Quick Kick told them.

"Sorry to spoil your fun Joe ..." Tomax said.

"...but we had a change of plan." Xamot finished. A giant ship flew by and shot at the Joes. They all ducked but the bullet from the ship's machine guns hit Jinx in the arm. With her arm bleeding, Falcon took advantage and beat her up badly. Then he back slapped, knocking her unconscious.

Scarlett stormed toward him and attacked him. "Get away from her you bastard! You'll pay for everything you've done you son of a bitch!"

Falcon laughed maniacally and he licked his own blood from his lips. "Funny. I figured you'd come here after me toots. But I got other plans for you!" Then punched her in the face and knocked her out cold. Her long red hair came loose and messy.

"Let's get outta here mates. We don't wanna be late for our appointment." Zarana told Falcon and the Crimson Twins that it is time to go. Xamot escaped but Junkyard pounced on Tomax, causing Xamot to shake and moaning in pain.

"You may...have my...brother Joes...but we got...the Lightning Crystals and...your red headed comrade." The Crimson Twins laughed while dealing with the pain. Snake eyes recovered only to see that Falcon, Zarana and Xamot escaped with the unconscious Scarlett in Falcon's arms.

The Hiss Tank got inside the giant Cobra ship and they took off with Scarlett and the Lightning Crystals.

"Shit! They won and we lost! If we don't regroup, then our salads gettin' tossed!" Roadblock said in distraught. Snake Eyes tried to reach for her but it was too late. They already got away. Snake Eyes was so devastated.

"Score another won for Cobra. Two down and three more to go. After that, goodbye G.I. Joe!" Destro said in rhymes, then they laughed hysterically as they head back to Cobra Island.

* * *

Back at Hawaii, Flint's team had their run for their money. Lady Jaye, Dusty, Dial-Tone, Grunt, Clutch and Sci-Fi managed to get fend off Copper Head and the Cobra Morrays but Copper Head slipped through her fingers and went back to his Morray.

"Damn, he got away! Come here you bastard!" Lady Jaye shouted.

"Forget about him Lady Jaye. We gotta go help Flint and the boys!" Clutch told her.

"Yeah and for all we know, one of 'em may have the hot lava crystals right about now!" Dusty added.

Meanwhile at the volcano, Flint, Recondo, Rock N Roll, Footloose, Law & Order and Low-Lite shot back and forth with Zartan, Zander and Thrasher while Lift-Ticket and Wild Bill fought the giant Cobra ship over the Lava Magma Crystals. They discovered the Lava Magma Crystal are on top the meteor rite.

"Well there's somethin' you don't see everyday. Lava Magma Crystals are on top of the meteor! Let's git 'em while the gittin' good." Wild Bill suggested.

"Then hurry up guys! They're comin' out with more of those Neo Vipers!" Flint ordered.

"Lady Jaye to Flint. We took down the Cobra Morrays at the beach but Copper Head got away." Lady Jaye announced over the communicator.

"Then get here ASAP Lady Jaye! Cause we got more Neo Vipers comin' our way!" Flint ordered again.

"On the way Flint! YO JOE!" Lady Jaye replied with a battle cry.

"Let's get to the volcano right now!" Dusty rallied the rest of the Joes in two Jeeps and headed to the volcano.

* * *

Back in Russia, Beachhead, Frostbite, Iceberg, Snow Job, Cross-Country, Big Lobb, Tunnel Rat, Mainframe, Spirit and Freedom along the Oktober Guard were able to fend off Major Bludd and the Snow Serpents while Ace, Ripcord and Slip-Stream dispose of the Night Ravens, Fang Copters and the Rattlers. Heavy Duty, Airtight, Barbecue, Blowtorch, Col. Brekhov, Horrorshow and Daina got inside the cave and found the Ice Crystals, only to find that they were frozen in a big block of ice.

"We've found the Ice Crystals Joeski but it is impossible to thaw it out in time." Col. Brekhov said.

"No problem. Just leave it up to me. YO JOE!" Heavy Duty then punched the big block of ice and see it broke down until it collapses. "There is folks. The Ice Crystals are out."

"Oh Heavy Duty. You are amazing." Daina wooed him.

"Why thanks Daina. Let's get these bad boys outta here." Heavy Duty said. Firefly, Scarp-Iron and the Battle Android Troopers arrived on the scene.

"Uh oh. Cobra at three o clock laddies!" Blowtorch warned.

"Get rid of 'em and get the Ice Crystals. We got enough B.A.T.s to add the odds up a lot." Firefly ordered.

"B.A.T.s, give them!" Scrap-Iron commanded the Battle Android Troopers as they got into a gunfight with 4 Joes and the 3 members of the Oktober Guard. They shot each other back and forth until they got into a fist fight, leaving Firefly, Scrap-Iron and the remaining B. to get the Ice Crystals.

"Oh crap! They got the Ice Crystals! They brought all the Battle Android Troopers to fight us and save a few for them." Barbecue realized why Cobra brought the B.A.T.s to Russia.

"No kiddin'! We gotta stop before they take the Ice Crystals and get out of here!" Heavy Duty said.

"It maybe hazardous to health but what the hell. It's now or never!" Airtight said as Heavy Duty and Horrorshow used their cannons and Blowtorch used his flamethrower to finish off the Battle Android Troopers.

"We got the Crystals, Major Bludd! We're on our way to retreat!" Scrap-Iron said over the communicator.

"Excellent boys. Hurry so we can put the Ice Crystals into our ship and leave this dreadful place alive. COBRA!" Major Bludd cried as he and the Snow Serpents continued to shoot at the Joes.

"Dammit! They got the Crystals! One side, Concentrate y'all fire on Major Bludd and the Snow Serpents! The rest of y'all fire at two cobras and a dozen of those tin cans!" Beachhead commanded as he, Cross-Country, Big Lobb, Mainframe, Spirit, Snow Job and Iceberg fired at Bludd and the Snow Serpents while Frostbite and the rest of the Oktober Guard shot at Firefly, Scrap-Iron and the B.A.T.s They hit most of the robots but the rest already made it to the remaining Rattler, reserved for three Cobras and the Ice Crystals.

"Hurry you fools! The Joes are coming!" Major Bludd cried as they quickly put the Ice Crystals in the Raddler.

"Stop it right there muthafucka!" Heavy Duty yelled he and his team charged toward Bludd, Firefly and Scrap-Iron.

"Dammit! B.A.T.s! Stop them before they screw things up!" Scrap-Iron told the remaining Battle Android Troopers to stop Heavy Duty, Airtight, Barbecue, Blowtorch, Col. Brekhov, Horrorshow and Daina from preventing their escape with the Ice Crystals. One of the B.A.T.s grabbed Daina and proceeded to throw her off the cliff but Heavy Duty rescued her and threw the Battle Android Trooper off the cliff instead.

"Oh thank you Heavy Duty." Daina thanked him and kissed him in the lips.

"Likewise baby. Now let's stomp those snakes to the ground." Heavy Duty obliged.

"Quit being a ladies' man and stop 'em before they...aw shit." Beachhead cursed as the Battle Android Trooper fired a missile on the top of the mountain, unleashing the avalanche.

"AVALANCHE!" Cross-Country shouted.

"The avalanche will bury us all if we don't get out of here Joeski!" Col. Brekhov warned.

"Everybody get the hell outta here! Fall back! I repeat, fall back!" Beachhead commanded as the Joes and the Oktober Guard got to their vehicles and drove as fast as they could. Cobra Forces finished putting the Ice Crystals in the Raddler and got in to escape.

"We got the Crystals everyone! Now let's get the hell out of now! COBRA!" Major Bludd commanded as he, Scrap-Iron, Firefly and the Snow Serpents flew away from the avalanche but the B.A.T.s got caught in it. They were destroyed.

"Come on. Come on." Ripcord hoped that they'll make it out live.

"They'll never make it Ace and Ripcord! They'll never get out of the avalanche in time!" Slip-Stream was worried.

"Sure they can! I believe in them!" Ace reassured. Beachhead's team and the Oktober Guard managed to make it to the ground safe.

"They made it! They made it! YO JOE!" Ace said in excitement.

"Heehaw! We made it out alive y'all!" Cross-Country cried in excitement as everybody started celebrating.

"Knock it the hell off Joes! Cobra's got the Crystals and we let 'em get away!" Beachhead shouted in fury.

"And to make matters even worse Joeski. They'll use it to rule the world." Col. Brekhov added.

"Aw dag nabbit! I forgot." Cross-Country was dumbfounded.

"Yeah yeah. We get it already." Tunnel Rat was being a wiseguy as usual.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Cobra has dominated the game and hit the good guys with a venomous slam dunk." Big Lobb announced in a sport announcer tone.

"Yeah but this ain't over until we score and win the game. Count on it." Beachhead vowed.

* * *

Back in Hawaii, Flint's team managed to gain an advantage over the Neo Vipers while Wild Bill and Lift-Ticket had a hard time dodging the giant Cobra ship in their efforts to get the Lava Magma Crystal so they could help switch Duke and the Baroness back to their real bodies.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! YO JOE!" Flint and Zartan clash as they started brawling. They beat each other back and forth until Flint punched Zartan in the face and threw him against the tree.

"You OK Flint? You look like..." Footloose asked in concern but Flint furiously cuts him off.

"Not now Footloose! Just shut the fuck up and keep fighting got dammit!" Flint yelled at Footloose, intimated him. Zartan who was aching in pain, slowly got up and laughed at him.

"What's the matter Flint? Lost your composure?" Zartan mocked him and laughed some more until Lady Jaye and the others arrived on the scene and she jumped on him, knocking him flat on his face.

"Like Cobra and the Dreadknoks, Zartan likes to get under people's skin." Lady Jaye complemented him.

"Well, don't let him get under yours. Especially what's underneath." Flint said.

"Don't make jokes about what under my clothes you asshole." Lady Jaye got in his face and told him sternly.

"Don't you call asshole lady!" Flint shot back.

"Get a Shrink Joes because your chances of winning has shrunken!" Zartan laughed as the giant Cobra ship was able to put down Tomahawk with Wild Bill and Lift-Ticket in it.

"Mayday mayday! We're goin' down y'all! I repeat, mayday!" Wild Bill cried.

"Oh hell Wild Bill! We're gettin' the hell outta here right now!" Lift-Ticket said. Then they jumped out of the Tomahawk and popped out parachutes as the Tomahawk exploded into pieces.

"Aw dag nabbit. There goes our ride Lift-Ticket. It sure don't look good right now." Wild Bill whined.

"Well it's about to get a hell of a lot worse than that Will Bill. Look." Lift-Ticket pointed his finger at the giant Cobra ship. They took the meteor with all the Lava Magma Crystals and took off.

"Air Patrol Leader to Zartan. We got the meteor with all the Lava Magma Crystals in place sir." Air Patrol Leader of the Firebat air team informed Zartan.

"Excellent! Dreadknoks! Cobra! Fall back and retreat right now! We got what we came for! Now let go!" Zartan commanded. Thrasher fired a missile from the Thunder Machine at Flint's team.

"Oh what the hell." Flint muttered as the Joes ducked out of the way. The missile exploded and flying trees are scattered everywhere. Zartan, the Dreadknoks and Cobra are gone.

"Shit! We lost the battle!" Flint cursed furiously.

"That ain't all that we lost Flint." Will Bill said.

"We lost a Tomahawk and Cobra left with the Crystals." Lift-Ticket added.

"Which puts us at a slight disadvantage." Lady Jaye said.

"Well that sucks." Footloose said.

"Aye carumba. Looks like we're in deep trouble this time Order." Law said to his dog Order as the dog whimpered in disbelief.

"Now what Flint? What are we gonna next since we're still standin'?" Rock N Roll asked. The communicator beeped and Flint answered it.

"Flint here." Flint responded.

"Calling all Joes. Calling all Joes. This is General Hawk. How's everything in your perspective locations?" Hawk asked.

"Not good sir. Zartan and the gang took off with the Lava Magma Crystals." Flint reported.

"Major Bludd, Firefly and Scrap-Iron almost buried us in the snow and took all the Ice Crystals." Beachhead added.

"Ours is the worst General. Not only did Destro, Zarana, Xamot and that punk Lt. Falcon took the Lightning Crystals. They caused some serious destruction in downtown, had Quick Kick a lil' dinged up, shot Jinx in her left arm and took poor Scarlett hostaged so bad, Snake Eyes was devastated real bad." Roadblock reported what happened in Japan.

"But we got Tomax and he'll be held fer questionin'." Gung Ho said.

"We'll be here until Jinx is checked out of the hospital. She's hurt pretty bad right now." Shipwreck told him as Jinx was rolled in to the Ambulance.

"OK people. Thanks for the info. Everyone return the U.S.S. Flagg. Roadblock and the others. When Jinx gets out of the hospital, pick up Duke, the Baroness and Sgt. Slaughter from the Slaughterhouse if they're still alive, dodging all of Cobra's bullets. The rest be at the Flagg so we can regroup and come up with a strategy to take Cobra down and regain the crystals of the elements along with Alternator. Now move we don't have much time." Hawk commanded.

"Yes sir!" Flint and Beachhead responded.

"You got it General!" Roadblock added.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies, Sgt. Slaughter and the Renegades versus Dr. Mindbender and the Dreadknok Monsters (Buzzer, Torch, Ripper and Monkeywrench) as they clash at the Slaughterhouse. Will the Joes be able to regroup in time while recovering from their losses? During their switched up state, will Duke and the Baroness stand a chance against Cobra? Find out next time!


	16. The Battlelines, Part 3: Monster Mash

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe but I own this story. And I don't own the songs either. The belong to their perspective owners. **_

Cobra Forces led by Dr. Mindbender are approaching the Slaughterhouse to due battle with the switched up Duke & the Baroness and the Renegades led by Sgt. Slaughter. He ordered four ship to accompany four cages, containing the Dreadknok Monsters (Buzzer, Torch, Ripper and Monkeywrench).

The Renegades: Mercer, Red Dog, Taurus, 187, Bridezilla, Ragin' Roscoe, Red Bison, Lt. Luchidor, the Golden Dragon Twins (Yin & Yang), Hot Rod, Kenya, Jade of the Arashikage Ninja Clan

"Cobra Forces, attack the Joes while I destroy the Slaughterhouse! If something goes wrong, unleash the Dreadknok Monsters immediately!" Dr. Mindbender commanded.

"COBRA!" The Cobra Forces responded. They were lots and lots of Cobra Officers, Crimson Guards and Neo Vipers.

"OK people listen up! We must defend the Slaughterhouse at all costs. But we're doing it in three groups. Sgt. Slaughter, take the Golden Dragon twins, Hod Rod and Kenya and flank left. 187. You, Bridezilla, Ragin' Roscoe, Red Star and Lt. Luchdor and flank right. Baroness, Mercer, Red Dog, Taurus and Jade, you're with me. Let's put some yo back in Joe. Now move!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded as they loaded their weapons and got into their vehicles with their perspective teams.

"YO JOE!" they responded with a battle cry as they sprung into action.

"All right ya maggots! Let's blow them down! YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted he and the Joes shot at them.

"Hey Cobra! Try this on for size laddies!" Hot Rod drove his Harley Davidson motorcycle and his shot his signature Slostin machine gun at the Super Hiss Tanks, taking them down like yesterday's trash.

"WOO HOO! Now that's what I call real shootin'! Yes siry Bob! Now let me blow those varmints up to Kingdom Come! YEE HAW!" Ragin' Roscoe drove his Havoc Tank and shot the cannons at the tanks, blowing them up.

"Fuck that shit! Let's beat 'em with our bare hands! COBRA!" the Cobra Officer said as they charged toward the Sgt. Slaughter's team. Sgt. Slaughter's Triple T Tank ran over some of them.

"Next time chumps, look in four ways when someone's drivin'. Now let's brawl!" Sgt. Slaughter said as he and his team started a fight with the Cobra Officers with different fighting arts. Sgt. Slaughter's Wresting Moves, every Kung Fu discipline from the Golden Dragon Twins, an unorthodox fighting style of Hot Rod and Kenya's Capoeira Style.

Sgt. Slaughter took down the Cobra Officers with a Powerbomb, a Suplex, a Piledriver and a Cobra Clutch. Yin's Kung Fu was mastery like and Yang's was aggressive. Hot Rod took down 7 of them with aggressive punches, kicks and headbutts. Kenya defeated most of them with powerful kicks, sweeps, takedowns, backflips and head strikes.

On the right, the other half of the Renegades did the same thing to the Crimson Guards. 187's street fighter styles, Bridezilla's Pro Wrestling power moves, Red Star's MMA skills, the Lucha Libra of Lt. Luchidor and Ragin' Roscoe's fighting like he's in a bar fight.

"Let's smash those snakes!" Bridezilla destroyed the Crimson Guards with the series of Powerbombs, Powerslams, Suplexes, Military Press Slams, Piledrivers, Body Slams, Neckbreakers and Backbreakers.

"Which one of y'all muthafuckas wanna fuck wit a G like me?" 187 asked before the Crimson Guards jumped on him at the same time. He retaliated by beating down one by one.

"You Cobra cowards could use some MMA action, yes?" Red Bison knocked out 7 Crimson Guards with powerful punches and kicks and made 3 of them submit with a Rear Naked Choke, Gogoplata and a leg hooked Ankle Lock, breaking their bones and making them scream in pain.

Lt. Luchidor took down 8 more Lucha Libra moves like the Hurricanrana, Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors, Tornado DDTs, Dropkicks and the Flip Piledriver before finishing them off with Moonsaults, Shooting Star Press, 450 Splashes, 630 Splashes and the Phoenix Splash.

"Adios Amegos! You want some more, then here we go!" Lt. Luchidor said to the laid out Crimson Guards who moaning in pain.

"Now you fools know why I'm the Street Fighter from the mean streets of Compton. I'm bringing street cred in the military for heaven as my witness. In the name of the Lord, I rebuke the Devil in the form of Cobra! Can I get an Amen?" 187 said in the Preacher tone.

"Amen! YO JOE!" the Renegades responded as they finished off the Forces of Cobra.

Dr. Mindbender landed on top of the Slaughterhouse and proceeded to place 5 bombs wired together. The same bombs that destroyed G.I. Joe Headquarters a few days ago.

"Now to dispose the Slaughterhouse and the Joes with it." Dr. Mindbender chuckled.

"Hold it right there you Cobra swine!" the Baroness in Duke's body yelled as she, Duke in her body, Jade, Taurus, Mercer and Red Dog rushed back to the Slaughterhouse in their motorcycles.

"Battle Android Troopers, attack! Cobra Ships, unleashed the Dreadknok Monsters now!" Dr. Mindbender commanded as the B.A.T.s rushed into battle. The Cobra Ships landed the cages with the Dreadknok Monsters inside of it and opened them.

"Duke, there's too many of them! How can we destroy them if they keep adding up while we struggle to subtract?" the Baroness in Duke's body worriedly asked as they fought off the B.A.T.s. one by one.

"Don't sweat it Baroness. We're the demolition derby around here." Red Dog reassured as he, Mercer and Taurus aggressively took out most of the B.A.T.s.

"You taught us to be aggressive when I was working for Cobra back then my dear." Mercer reminded her.

"Don't give up hope Baroness. You were given a second chance for a reason yes?" Taurus said.

Jade performed a special kata on the Battle Android Troopers and then finished them off 5 of them with her Arashikage Katana sword.

"Well that did it." The Baroness in Duke's body said, putting her hands on her manly hips.

"See Baroness. You're no longer among enemies. Only warriors like yourself." Jade told her.

"Perhaps a ship full of more Battle Android Troopers'll stop them this time." Dr. Mindbender said as the Cobra Ship with more B.A.T.s. flew by but Duke in the Baroness' body grabbed the cannon.

"Sorry Mindbender but your robots are headin' to the scrapyard as of right now!" Duke in the Baroness' body fired the cannon at the Cobra Ship and destroyed more Battle Android Troopers before they get a chance to land on the ground.

"Oh shit!" Dr. Mindbender cursed in shock.

"I maybe in trapped in a woman's body chump but I can still kick your ass like a real man!" Duke in the Baroness' body told Mindbender.

"We'll see about that Joe! Dreadknoks, attack!" Dr. Mindbender commanded as the Dreadknok Monsters stepped out of 4 cages, cause the ground to shake.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" Sgt. Slaughter demanded.

"Simple Sgt. Slaughter. The new and improved Dreadknoks!" Dr. Mindbender introduced the Dreadknok Monsters. Buzzer is now a giant Griffin. Ripper a giant Vampire Bat. Torch a giant Werewolf. And Monkeywrench a giant Gorilla (that reminded us of King Kong.).

"Never felt better mate!" Buzzer said.

"I feel big again!" Monkeywrench added.

"HOWL! I'm a wolfman hello hello hello!" Torch howled like a wolf.

"I'm real thirsty for G.I. Joe blood mate!" Ripper said.

"Oh no! They've transformed into monsters!" Baroness in Duke's body cried.

"Yeah. Only bigger. We got a really big problem around here people! Dr. Mindbender turned the Dreadknoks into four giant monsters!" Duke in the Baroness' body added.

"I fought some really big opponents in my day. But this is ridiculous." Sgt. Slaughter said in disbelief.

"Wrong Sgt. Slaughter. Genius. Pure genius. That feeble minded fool, Cobra Commander never realized my potential of being a mad scientist and a military genius that I am!" Dr. Mindbender crazily said.

"Well who gives a friggin' crap about who you think you are Mindbender? You're just a damn lunatic!" Sgt. Slaughter snorted.

"I'll show you who's the lunatic when I get through with all of you!" Dr. Mindbender replied with a chuckle.

"Duke darling. What shall we do?" the Baroness in Duke's body worriedly asked.

"We gotta find a way to stop them. Everyone, spread out! We'll make our stand away from the Slaughterhouse! MOVE!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded as they scatter around everywhere.

"Dreadknoks! ATTACK!" Dr. Mindbender shouted as the Dreadknok Monsters started to stomp toward the Joes.

_**Black Sabbath's Iron Man **_Plays

"Now I can put the Baroness' body to good use. I hope Sgt. Slaughter's training pays off." Duke in the Baroness' body said as he picks his spot.

Ripper flew toward 187, Bridezilla and Kenya but they ducked out of the way. Buzzer chased after the the Golden Dragon Twins, Red Bison, Lt. Luchidor, Hot Rod, Ragin' Roscoe. Torch used his wolf like abilities to chase after Mercer, Taurus and Red Dog. And Sgt. Slaughter, Duke and the Baroness faced the Ape faced Monkeywrench.

"Ooh ooh ooh OOH! Let's have some fun mates. The game we're playin' is smashin' them Joes." Monkeywrench growled.

"I'm lookin' forward to play with ya Ape Face. YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter obliged as he ran toward the giant mutated Gorilla, only to thumped by his giant finger, sending him spinning backwards falling right on his faces.

"Let's get on his back. We may have an advantage over when we get on his back or on his face." Baroness in Duke's body suggested that they climb on Monkeywrench's back.

"Good idea Baroness. We were used to having Monkeys on our back. Now we're on the monkey's back instead." Duke in the Baroness' body agreed then they proceeded to get on his back.

"Hoo hoo hey! Get off of me you fucking Dingo!" Monkeywrench grunted.

"Never, banana breath! I dare you to swat us like flies!" Baroness in Duke's body mocked the giant gorilla.

"You're gonna regret talking tough love!" Monkeywrench growled at her as he stomped his feet to get them off his back.

"Next time Baroness, keep your words soft and sweet because one of these days you're gonna have to eat 'em." Duke warned her.

"Don't get hostile with me! I'm on the same side you're on right now! And more importantly, we're in a romantic relationship!" Baroness argued.

"Don't argue with me lady! Now shut up and..." Duke argued back only get cut off when Monkeywrench finally grabbed them. "On second thought,..."

"To hell with it!" Duke and the Baroness said at the same time. They used their fists to hit the giant gorilla in the eye, blinding him. Then they were freed from his hands and went back to his upper-body.

"OW! My eye! I can't see a bloody thing!" Monkeywrench exclaimed as he stumbled toward Torch, bumping him.

"Watch it you bastard!" Torch yelled and punched him in the face. Monkeywrench punched him back as Torch felled toward Buzzer and Ripper.

"Why you furball son of a bitch!" Buzzer roared as he charged toward them.

"Let's get 'em Buzzer!" Ripper suggested that they should team up against the feuding Torch and Monkeywrench.

"Tag team time Ripper!" Buzzer agreed. Then they fought against their fellow Dreadknok members with the switched up Duke and the Baroness hanging on Monkeywrench's back.

"EW! Gross! No wonder why they do not take baths! They stink as the Devil's breath!" the Baroness in Duke's body exclaimed in disgust after smelling the Dreadknoks' body odor.

"Yeah and now I know why Beachhead doesn't use deodorant. Come on. We have to use their brute force against them." Duke said.

"Then use my body to charm them." Baroness suggested to Duke that he should use her body to woo.

"What?" Duke cried shockingly.

"My body will seduce them to it's advantage my love. Use it against them." Baroness informed him of what her body is capable of.

"But..." the Baroness put her manly finger on Duke's feminine lips.

"Trust me darling. As I trust you." She smiled and reassured him.

"All right Baroness. I trust you. Now let's do it! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried as he climbs to Monkeywrench's head.

"Please be careful." She softly spoke with a worried look on her face.

"Hey! Assholes! Up here! Take a look at this!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled as he took off the top of the anti-Cobra uniform to expose his newly d-cup breasts to the Dreadknok monsters.

"Damn!" 187 said as Kenya with a sad face smacked him on the back of his head.

"I thought you loved my boobs." Kenya whined, putting on the sad puppy look.

"Like hell he does. My boobs are bigger than yours you chocolate faced baby." Bridezilla bulled her verbally.

"Shut your hole you muscle headed maggot!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted to her sternly.

"BOOBS!" Torch, Buzzer and Ripper shouted in joy. Then they proceeded to grab Duke in the Baroness' body but he jumped and back flipped to make sure they grab him.

"Keep it up darling! They're distracted long enough for the Renegades to get the ropes and tie their feet up to fall flat on their big ugly faces."

"Sounds like a great idea to me. Alright Renegades! Grab a rope and tie those scumbags on their feet! That is an order!" Sgt. Slaughter commanded.

"YO JOE!" The Renegades replied with a battle cry.

"Oh no! Cobra! Stop them before they ruin everything!" Dr. Mindbender ordered the remaining Cobra Forces, only to get beaten down by Jade, Taurus, Mercer and Red Dog. Ragin' Roscoe grabbed the rope and tied it up into a big lasso.

"YEEEEEHAAAWWW! Let's round 'em up y'all! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Ragin' Roscoe yelled as he lassoed Torch's tail and got on Hot Rod's motorcycle.

"Hang on Cowboy. We're goin' for a wee bit a spin." Hot Rod advised as he drove his motorcycle with Ragin' Roscoe hanging on to his rope. They spin around the legs of the Dreadknok monsters until RR tied up their feet.

"Hey! Our feet are all tied up." Torch said as they started to fall.

"We're gonna fall!" Monkeywrench cried.

"Baroness, look out!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried out to her as she tried to move to Monkeywrench's face toward Duke.

"DUKE! I don't think I can make it in time!" the Baroness in Duke's body said struggling to get to Duke in time.

"Yes you can Baroness! I believe in you!" Duke encouraged her to make it.

"OK then! YO JOE!" the Baroness cried as she jumped to grab Duke's feminine hand so he can pull her to Monkeywrench's face. The Dreadknok Monsters crashed and lost consciousness. The Renegades cheered for victory.

"Don't celebrate yet Joes. We got Mindbender to deal with." Duke told them about Dr. Mindbender.

"You heard the lady, I mean, man! Let's get Dr. Mindbender!" Sgt. Slaughter said as they went after Dr. Mindbender.

"Guess I didn't know my own strength Baroness."

"Hey. Your body is still stronger than my own. No wonder you're a man of action."

"Thanks for the compliment babe. I thought you were going anti-American narcissistic for a moment."

"During my days with Cobra I was but not anymore. Now I know what it's like to be an American."

"Then let's get back into battle and give Cobra an international beat down courtesy of G.I. Joe." Duke suggested.

"Let's darling." Baroness agreed.

"Alrighty then."

"YO JOE!" They both cried.

"Uh oh. Time to make like a banana and split like flexible legs." Dr. Mindbender said as turned on the bomb. It set to blow up in 3 minutes and 55 seconds.

"Hold it right there Mindbender!" Sgt. Slaughter stopped him in his tracks, only to be stopped the remaining Cobra Officers, Neo Vipers and Crimson Guards. He and the Renegades fought them while the switched up Duke and the Baroness went after Mindbender.

"Sorry Joes but I must go now!" Mindbender told them.

"Oh no you don't Mindbender!" Sgt. Slaughter told him.

"How strong is your arm Sarge?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked him.

"Not superhuman but enough to win the test of strength game at the County Fair or make a strike at a baseball game." Sgt. Slaughter answered.

"Good Now throw me to Mindbender if you have to. I got a score to settle with that sick bastard."

"You got it Duke. Now hang on!" Sgt. Slaughter picked up Duke in the Baroness' body and put his high heeled feet on his large hand. "Target acquired. Ready. Aim."

"FIRE!" Duke yelled as Sgt. Slaughter threw him toward Dr. Mindbender's Cobra Flying Pod. He got on it and fought Mindbender for the controls.

"Duke! Be careful!" The Baroness in Duke's body hollered at him as she fought the remaining Cobra Forces along with Renegades. During the struggle between Duke in the Baroness' body and Dr. Mindbender, Duke grabbed Dr. Mindbender by the head and shoved him right on his d-cup breast causing him to suffocate and the Cobra Flying Pod to spin out of control.

"I hope you like what you're seeing baldy. Because the Baroness' body is as dangerous and deadly as it is beautiful!"

"I'm...still a thorn...in your backside!" Dr. Mindbender responded gasping for air. Then Duke hurled him off the Flying Pod but Mindbender grabbed the bottom of it and hung on for dear life.

After they defeated the Cobra Officers, Crimson Guards and the Neo Vipers, the Baroness in Duke's body, Sgt. Slaughter and the Renegades went back to the Slaughterhouse and climbed to the top of it to retrieve the bomb.

"Unless you guys know how to deactivate the bomb, either I pick it up and throw it to Mindbender or we'll be blown up to smithereens. Take it or leave it." Sgt. Slaughter informed them as the clock on the bomb is ticking down to 2 minutes.

"That's strange. I was not trained for this sorta thing." Kenya said.

"Hey don't look at me homie. I ain't know to turn this shit off." 187 added.

"Maybe we can smash it apart." Bridezilla wanted to smash the bomb.

"Aw hell naw! You do that shit, we all get blown up like the 4th of July!" 187 told her not to.

"Shoot. Just let me handle this here and we won't have any problems." Ragin' Roscoe said as he grabbed the bomb and opened it, trying to find the wires to cut. He found the main wires: Red, white and blue.

"Aw shit. The American colors." Ragin' Roscoe muttered.

"I hope you figure it out in time Sheriff because if you don't, you're finished anyway!" Dr. Mindbender laughed at him.

"SHUT UP MINDBENDER!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled at him and slapped him in the face.

"Hurry! We are running out of time!" The Baroness in Duke's body yelled panicking as Ragin' Roscoe struggled to figure out which wire to cut.

"Usually it's red, white and blue. But instead I'm a do blue, red and white." Ragin' Roscoe said as he cut the blue wire first. They panicked but the bomb didn't explode but it's still ticking. He cut the red wire and they did the same thing.

"This is the last one y'all. Let's hope we're not fried chicken by the time I'm done with it. Now cross y'all fingers." He told them as he slowly cut the white wire with sweat coming down his face. They briefly closed their eyes in panic but in the end they opened their eyes and learned that the bomb was deactivated.

"WOO HOO! I did it! I saved us all y'all! YEE HAW!" Ragin' Roscoe announced as they cheered in victory.

"You did it!" Kenya cried in excitement.

"Hell yeah homie!" 187 added as he and Ragin' Roscoe do the fist bump.

"Looks like your plans blew up in smoke Mindbender. Too bad your bomb didn't slaughterize the Slaughterhouse." Duke in the Baroness' body told him.

"True Duke but I can still slaughterize you!" Dr. Mindbender said as he got back on the Cobra Flying Pod, punched Duke in the chest and threw him off the Pod.

"DUKE!" the Baroness in Duke's body screamed at a high pitch as her former body is falling in the sky. "Someone help him! He's falling!"

Mercer grabbed a Jet-Pack and tossed it to the Baroness in Duke's body. "Use the Jet-Pack to rescue him my dear."

"Thank you Mercer. Hang on darling! I'm coming! YO JOE!" the Baroness in Duke's body cried as she puts on the Jet-Pack and flew toward Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Hey Mindbender, I got some good news and some bad news for ya!" Duke in the Baroness' body told him as the Baroness in Duke's body managed to catch him in the nick of time.

"Well what is it?" Dr. Mindbender curiously asked.

"The good news is that I'm still alive thanks to the Baroness. The bad news is... I put a grenade in your flying pod. And to make matters worse for you, it's about to explode in 10 seconds." Duke in the Baroness' body informed him about the grenade.

"Oh no!" Mr. Mindbender cried as he grabbed the parasuit and jumped out of the Cobra Flying Pod as it exploded to pieces. Then he popped the parasuit and landed slowly to the ground. "Dammit! The Joes defeated me despite the fact that I transformed the Dreadknoks into 4 giant monsters."

"It's over Mindbender!" Sgt. Slaughter informed the Cobra Mad Scientist.

"Surrender while you still have a chance." the Baroness in Duke's body added.

"Give it up now snake brain!" Duke in the Baroness' body finished.

"Never G.I. Joe! You'll never take me or Cobra alive! COBRA!" Dr. Mindbender cried as the Raddler came from sky and dropped a smoke bomb missile to help Mindbender escape. The missile hit the ground and exploded, bringing out a huge pile of smoke. Then the Giant Cobra Ship came by and shot a laser at the ropes, freeing the Dreadknok Monsters who regain consciousness and got back in their cages for the Cobra ship to carry them.

"Baroness! Where are you?" Duke in the Baroness' body worriedly asked as the Joes are coughing in smoke.

"Duke! I-I cannot see you!" the Baroness in Duke's body cried out for him.

"Where that maggot Dr. Mindbender?" Sgt. Slaughter asked.

"Gone Sgt. Slaughter. And soon you and G.I. Joe will feel the wrath of Cobra!" Dr. Mindbender laughed maniacally as he got on the Raddler and flew away. The Giant Cobra ship did the same, carrying the Dreadknok Monsters.

"Come back here you bastard!"

"Let him go Baroness. Worry about him and the Dreadknoks later. Right now we gotta contact General Hawk."

"You're right darling. In other words, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I maybe beaten, battered and a little bit bruised but I'm still alive."

"Good." Then she kissed him in the lips and they kissed each other violently until Duke broke it off.

"Alright, alright already! Jeez lady, you're still a handful."

"At least I'm not a slut or a whore most people refer me to."

"You're sure as hell are not bade." Duke chuckled and then the Baroness started to giggle.

* * *

Back at the Slaughterhouse, Sgt. Slaughter managed to gain contact with General Hawk.

"General Hawk to Sgt. Slaughter. General Hawk to Sgt. Slaughter, come in."

"Sgt. Slaughter reporting for duty sir."

"What in God's name happened? We lost communication when we heard the attack from Cobra."

"Dr. Mindbender and his Dreadknok Monster pets tried to blow up the Slaughterhouse but we got rid of 'em. Everyone's A-OK."

"But what about Duke and the Baroness?'

"Well with all due respect sir, you'll have to see it yourself." Then Sgt. Slaughter turned the screen to the switched up Duke and the Baroness who are kissing each other in the lips at the time.

"All right. At ease you two. At ease. Save it after we beat Cobra you two. We still got a long way to go." Hawk said, surprising the switched up Duke and the Baroness, causing them to break off the kiss.

"Sorry sir. Just got caught up in a moment. That's all." Duke apologized.

"Yes. What he said. In other words, how are the Joes doing so far?" The Baroness asked.

"Not good. They took all the crystals of the elements and they took Scarlett." Hawk informed them about Cobra kidnapping Scarlett.

"WHAT?" They both exclaimed in shock.

"Yes everyone. They got Scarlett, took the Crystals and put Jinx out of commission."

"Falcon. That backstabbing little punk." Duke in the Baroness' body growled in anger.

"Calm down darling. We must focus on getting our bodies back and beat Cobra." The Baroness in Duke's body reminded him.

"It's not that simple Baroness. We need to get the crystals and the Alternator to switch bodies. Hell I can't imagine what they'll do to pour ol' Scarlett, otherwise Snake Eyes will have their heads handed to 'em on the silver platter." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"At this point Duke, we'll never know." Hawk said.

"But what about the Supernatural Chemicals?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked.

"We know there's a Power Plant that contained thousands of these chemicals. And according to Breaker, they made two sets of them: Supernatural and Unnatural. The Unnatural Chemicals is the opposite of the Supernatural Chemicals. It undoes the damage and mutations that the Supernatural Chemicals does." Hawk informed them about the Power Plant that has the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals.

"So if we use it on the Alternator,..." Duke said.

"...we will get our bodies back in no time." The Baroness added.

"Wait a second men. I just received a transmission from Roadblock. He said that Jinx has checked out of the hospital and they're on their way to pick you up at nightfall. So Duke, Baroness and Sgt. Slaughter. I want you to finish up training and assemble the Renegades to join us in our effort against Cobra. I have a bad feeling about this. Be on special alert."

"SIR YES SIR!" Duke, Baroness and Sgt. Slaughter responded.

"Oh and Duke, You and the Baroness need to be careful and be ready. We're counting on two lead us into victory."

"Yes sir!" Duke and the Baroness once again responded.

"OK. General Hawk out." Hawk said before he disappeared from the screen.

"Alright everywhere. Take a break. After that, we're training for 2 more hours and then we're hittin' the showers before we leave at nightfall." Duke announced.

"SIR YES SIR!" The Renegades responded.

"Good. Now carry on." Duke said before the Renegades went back outside.

* * *

Back on Cobra Island, the Cobra Forces led by Destro, Zartan and Major Bludd returned with the Crystals of the Elements and the tied up Scarlett. The transformed Cobra Commander was pleased.

"Ah! I sssssseeeeee that you returned with the crystalsssssss everyone. You've have done well."

"Thank you Commander! COBRA!" Cobra Forces replied with a battle cry. The tied up Scarlett doesn't seem amused.

"That is why you redeemed yourselvessssss for a purpose. Unlike your sssssso called Emperer, my leadership has brought you victory."

"Yeah right snake breath. Like that is so gonna impress a gal like me." Scarlett snarled at the transformed Cobra Commander.

"Shut up bitch!" Lt. Falcon yelled as he punched her in the face.

"Easy Falcon. We want her alive. If we have time, we'll have her playing for ssssssurvival in the Arena of SSSSSSport."

"With all due respect Cobra Commander, we beg of you to reconsider about this one." Xamot disagreed.

"He's right Commander. It's too soon to do just that." Zartan agreed what Xamot said.

"So why not let her play in the Arena of Sport when we should demonstrate to the world about the..." Major Bludd got cut off by Cobra Commander.

"SSSSSSilence! All of you! Dr. Mindbender hassssss returned." Cobra Commander commanded as the Rattler with Dr. Mindbender inside it and the giant Cobra ship with the Dreadknok Monsters landed to the ground.

"SSSSSSoooooo Dr. Mindbender. Have you and the Dreadknok Monsters ssssssmash the Joessssss into pieces?" Cobra Commander asked.

"No. Despite the fact that Duke and the Baroness have switched bodies each other, they've managed to use each other's abilities to defeat us and throw away the bomb. Even Duke uses the Baroness' body to it's incredible potential." Dr. Mindbender reported.

"WHAT? THIS IS BULLSHIT! YOU DIDN'T GET THE JOB DONE MINDBENDER? THIS IS INTOLERABLE! ANYMORE TO REPORT?" Cobra Commander demanded.

"I-I don't know." Dr. Mindbender stuttered as he started to sweat.

"You idiot! You didn't kill my half brother and that black haired bitch of his? Why I oughta!" Lt. Falcon yelled.

"Silence Lt. Falcon!" Destro restrained him.

"Can it Destro! I'm the Lieutenant of the Cobra armies and I'm pulling rank!" Lt. Falcon hissed at Destro with venom in his eyes.

"Not until I ssssssay so Falcon! Now ssssssilence! I want the Alternator device working as ssssssoon as possible!" Cobra Commander yell at them.

"The Alternator device is not a toy for your amusement Cobra Commander!" Destro yelled back, only to get grabbed by the Cobra Commander's tail, started to choke the life out of him.

"May I remind you Destro that I'm in charge around here. Unless you do your job and keep your iron mouth shut, I WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT THINKING TWICE!" Cobra Commander shouted and hissed as he choked Destro and threw him into the ground.

"A thousand apologies my dear Cobra Commander. I really forgot that you are a humanoid snake with tremendous mount of strength." Destro apologized as he grasps for air.

"Which is your mistake Destro." Zartan told him.

"Oh yeah?" the Dreadknok Monsters grabbed Zartan and Thrasher.

"We heard all those things you said about us you two blokes." Buzzer angrily said.

"Now it's payback you bastards!" Ripper added as Torch and Monkeywrench squeeze the life out of them causing Zartan and Thrasher to scream in pain.

"Let me go you brainless twits!" Thrasher shouted.

"You monster headed morons! You'll regret... AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Zartan screamed in pain.

"Zartan!" Zandar and Zarana cried.

"Callin' us useless and incompetent, eh?" Torch growled in Zartan's face.

"We'll show you who's useless and incompetent when we break every bone in your body Zartan and Thrasher, you bloody dingos!" Monkeywrench roared.

"Yeah. Ha ha ha ha ha! How about we eat these two ungrateful blokes for dinner, eh mates? Cause I'm hungry like a wolf." Torch growled.

"That's because you're a giant werewolf you..." Thrasher reminded Torch until he got cut off by Cobra Commander.

"SILENCE! Drop them Dreadknok Monsters! NOW!" Cobra Commander commanded as Torch and Monkeywrench puts Zartan and Thrasher down.

"That's the bullshit I warned all of you about! I warned you all that there would be dire consequences for your betrayal! What the Dreadknok Monsters tried to do Zartan and Thrasher is the exact same thing I will do to all of you if you betray me again me!" Cobra Commander warned them and hissed with anger.

"You're getting way too paranoid for your own good my dear Cobra Commander. We're not here to relive the mistakes that we made in the past. We're here to make history by conquering the world and destroying G.I. Joe along with their new members: Storm Shadow and the Baroness." Destro reassured.

"But what about Scarlett commander?" Major Bludd reminded Cobra Commander about Scarlett.

"G.I. Joe will rescue her and stop us." Zartan added.

"Worry about that later if we have to. Take her away. Lock her up in the dungeon along SSSSSSerpentor and Pythona. If they escape, kill them by any means necessary."

"No! We need them alive!" Dr. Mindbender protested.

"Don't worry me sleazeball. I'm not going anywhere...yet." Scarlett reassured sarcastically.

"Wise decision my dear Scarlett. Take her away." Cobra Commander commanded as the Cobra Officers took her to the dungeon.

"Now make preparations to steal the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals from the power plant. And remember my warning. Or else." Cobra Commander hissed as the Cobra Forces stared at the Humanoid Snakes, drooling and hissing.

The Cobra Forces responded with the yeses, sures, and of courses.

"Good. You are all dismissed." Cobra Commander said as he and the Humanoid Snakes left.

"He's right you know. So we might as well be careful with our actions." Xamot advised.

"Correction Xamot, we can still overthrow the Cobra Commander, bring Serpentor back to his former glory and destroy G.I. Joe." Dr. Mindbender begged to differ.

"And how are we going to do that Dr. Mindbender?" Destro asked.

"Simple Destro. We're givin' the boss a new body." Lt. Falcon answered.

"But which one mate?" Zarana asked.

"Why little Scarlett of course!" Dr. Mindbender once again answered.

"WHAT?" The Cobra Forces cried in shock.

"Are you mad?" Major Bludd shouted.

"Are you nuts?" Firefly added.

"Are you crazy?' Scrap-Iron yelled.

"Are you insane?" Zarana cried.

"Yes I am. That plan is genius! The reason why I chose Scarlett because Serpentor will switch bodies with her and he'll use Scarlett's body along with her skills against the Joes! You see, the Joe Team would never harm their beautiful, long and trust friend." Dr. Mindbender wickedly explained.

"I see. Once that happened, Serpentor will be in Scarlett's body and use it as a weapon." Zartan said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Exactly Zartan." Lt. Falcon said.

"Ah! Which means that G.I. Joe, Storm Shadow, that Jezebel herself the Baroness and once again our soon to be former leader himself, the Cobra Commander will be powerless, hopeless and much too weak to stop us this time. What a perfect plan you came up with Dr. Mindbender. Perfect." Destro said they all laughed evilly and wickedly while Torch the giant werewolf howled.

* * *

Back at the Slaughterhouse, nightfall came and Roadblock and the others arrived with a huge airplane.

"Roadblock to Leader Joe." Roadblock contacted Duke in the Baroness' body over the communicator.

"Leader Joe here." Duke in the Baroness' body responded.

"We're outside. Come on out." Roadblock announced over the communicator.

"We're on our way. All right people. Let's move out!" Duke in the Baroness' body ordered.

"YO JOE!" The Renegades responded as they got to their vehicles and drove to the plane. Duke in the Baroness' body drove an American Chopper Motorcycle with a G.I. Joe logo on it. The Baroness in Duke's body rode behind him.

"Duke darling. Where did get that fancy motorcycle from?" the Baroness in Duke's body asked.

"I ordered it from the guys from Orange County, California. They collaborated with the guys in the Military and put some modifications in this baby." Duke in the Baroness' body answered.

"I bet she's rumbling right now."

"Yep. But wait til you see what this baby has in store for Cobra next time."

"When this is over. You're going to be carrying a lot of babies. Me, the Motorcycle and the children we'll be planing to create." the Baroness in Duke's body told him.

"OK." Duke in the Baroness' body awkwardly said.

"Anyways, I always wanted a man to take me on a ride in a motorcycle. It really, really turns me." She said seductively.

"Oh, is that right?" He confidently asked, raising his feminine eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered seductively.

"Flirt with each other later you two. We're almost there." Sgt. Slaughter told them as the plane landed and open the door.

"Right." Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies responded.

"Leader Joe to Roadblock." Duke in the Baroness' body once again contacted Roadblock.

"Roadblock here." Roadblock responded over the communicator.

"Permission to come aboard."

"You got it Duke." Roadblock directed Duke, Baroness, Sgt. Slaughter and the Renegades to the airplane. Then they took off to the sky.

"The team's all here and we're ready to go. Cobra will learn not to fuck with G.I. Joe." Roadblock spoke in rhymes.

"My thoughts exactly Roadblock. Now let's head back to the Flagg." Duke in the Baroness' body agreed.

"What's Tomax doing here?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked as they saw Tomax in handcuffs.

"Junkyard stopped him from makin' a clean get away. So we figured that we would take him to the Flagg and interrogate him. Have him for questioning." Mutt answered with Junkyard and Timber growling at Tomax.

"Yeah. Like what Cobra's next move is and stuff." Shipwreck added.

"General Hawk already told us what Cobra's next move is." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"They are planning to steal the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals for the Alternator device." The Baroness in Duke's body added.

"So the Unnatural Chemicals are the opposite of the Supernatural Chemicals?" Alpine asked.

"Yes. Most definitely." The Baroness in Duke's body answered.

"Wow. No wonder why you're the former Cobra Intelligence Officer." Alpine complimented her.

"And a former Lieutenant of the Cobra Armies." The Baroness in Duke's body added.

"We'll talk about pulling and pushing Ranks later guys. Right here we're heading to the U.S.S. Flagg. How long we gonna be flying Roadblock?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"Since it's midnight, we should be at Flagg in a about 1000 hours." Roadblock answered, looking at his watch.

"Meaning that we should be here at 10 am in the morning." The Baroness in Duke's body translated the Military time.

"You got it Baroness." Shipwreck said.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Which means you gotta get your beauty sleep sweetheart. Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly made a wisecrack.

"Leave her alone Polly." Shipwreck told the parrot.

"Jinx how's your left doing?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked Jinx about her injured left arm.

"Not good except I'm getting physically better. If you see Falcon, I want you to make him pay for he did to my beautiful face." Jinx answered, showing off her black eye, courtesy of the beatdown at the hands of Lt. Falcon.

"Oh I'll make him pay all right. That traitor will feel my wrath and the wrath of the G.I. Joe." Duke in the Baroness' body said, pumping his fists in anger.

"That's why I assure him that we will have our revenge on those Cobra swines." The Baroness in Duke's body said to them.

"Now you're talking Baroness. They'll get an ass whoopin' in the interest of fairness." Roadblock agreed.

"Those blasted bilge rats will get what's comin' to them." Shipwreck added.

"They'll pay for the dishonor they brought upon us all." Storm Shadow hissed. Snake Eyes pumped his fist in anger as well. He wants to rescue Scarlett in the worst way.

"I dig what you guys are sayin' but don't sweat it. They'll get theirs. If Cobra gets in the way of Duke's revenge brawl with Lt. Falcon, they'll have to get through us first." Gung Ho said.

"Worry about retaliation later guys. Let's head for the U.S.S. Flagg. Like the bird said, let's some get shuteye on the way to the sea. It's a long haul." Sgt. Slaughter said.

"And be on full alert if you have to. Oh, and one more guys...don't stare at this body. And that includes you, Tomax." Duke told them sternly.

"Sir yes sir." The Joes responded.

"Yes, yes." Tomax said, annoyed.

"Good. That's all for now. Let's go Baroness." Duke in the Baroness' body told her.

"When we get to the Flagg, I'm taking a private bubble bath. Feel free to join me darling." The Baroness' in Duke's body said to him.

"Never convinced me."

"Don't worry you two, I'm sure we'll be giving you lots of privacy. Oh and Duke, what a beautiful body you have here." Tomax taunted Duke in the Baroness' body and giggled sinisterly. angering him.

"Do not listen to him darling." The Baroness in Duke's body told him to ignore Tomax.

"I have no plans doing that one Baroness." Duke in the Baroness' body reassured.

"The sooner we switch bodies again, the better we get our lives back." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

2 hours later, the Joes are having a ball with the **_Mountain's Mississippi Queen_** song playing over 187's iPod Boombox. Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, the injured Jinx, the Golden Dragon Twins and Jade are meditating. Quick Kick, Roadblock, Torpedo, Deep Six, Mutt and Cutter are playing cards while Bridezilla and Shipwreck have an arm wrestling with Gung Ho, Alpine, Chuckles, Mercer, Red Dog, Taurus, 187, Ragin' Roscoe, Red Star, Lt. Luchidor, Hot Rod & Kenya cheered for one of them until Bridezilla beats Shipwreck.

"Ah shit! That lady almost broke my arm!" Shipwreck cursed as he grabbed his right forearm and moaned in pain.

"Qauwnkkkkkk! No pain, no gain! I guess you were stupid enough to take on a female former body builder, barnacle brain! Qauwnkkkkkk qauwnkkkkkk!" Polly insulted the Sailor.

"Ah shut up Polly!" Shipwreck yelled as everyone laughed at him.

"Aiight boys! Show me whatcha got! Cause Roadblock is gettin' red hot!" Roadblock said so excitedly.

"Grrrr! I got nothin'." Mutt said.

"Me neither." Cutter added.

"I got four J's." Deep Six announced, showing four J's.

"Hey hey hey! Four Queens mean four hot chicks for me!" Torpedo countered with four Queen cards.

"You mean for me Torpedo because I got four Kings." Quick Kick showed four King cards before Roadblock did the impersonation of _Sho'nuff from the Last Dragon Movie_.

"Ayo Leroy! Hee hee hee. Am I the meanest?"

"Sho' nuff!"

"Am I the prettiest?"

"Sho' nuff!"

"Am I the baddest, toughest soulja in G.I. Joe?"

"Sho' nuff!"

"Aiight then Yo Joe! Go and GO!" Roadblock showed them four A cards, upsetting Quick Kick, Cutter, Torpedo, Mutt and Deep Six who were complaining about Roadblock's victory. Sgt. Slaughter chuckled being laid back. Timber and Junkyard were asleep. Meanwhile the switched up Duke and the Baroness are in the bathroom, having a night of passion.

"Oh darling." The Baroness in Duke's body softly said as they were humping up and down with the loud music playing.

"Oh yeah! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried, bouncing his d-cup breasts and flipping his long black hair.

Outside the bathroom, everybody's break dancing to **_Bell Biv Devoe's Poison_**. Kenya did the Flare, swinging her muscular legs before doing the headstand, shaking her big ol' booty. Gung Ho, Alpine, Red Dog, Torpedo and Quick Kick did the Robot. Storm Shadow with a G Kick. 187 with a crip walk before he and Kenya did the Poison dance. And Roadblock the Terry Crew dance before he did 10 backflips, smoothly spinned around and split between his legs.

Then **_Michael Jackson's Billie Jean_** played and Snake Eyes with the causal black hat did the Billie Jean Dance before he moonwalked twice.

1 hour later, everybody was fast asleep. Even Tomax was relieved that the party was over. The switched up Duke and the Baroness slept in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

Duke in the Baroness' body looked on the brightside. He may have lost Scarlett to Snake Eyes but he has the Baroness. And he won't let Cobra take her away from him.

Unbeknown to them is the small android fly with a video camera Destro created spies on them again. But this time Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Dr. Mindbender, Xamot, Scrap-Iron, Firefly, Lt. Falcon, Zarana, Zandar, Thrasher and Copper Head were watching all the action that took place.

"Look at 'em. Partyin' until they crash. If we have our way, we would blow them up sky high." Lt. Falcon said with a smug look on his face.

"That way we won't have to worry about them blokes." Thrasher added.

"Do not underestimate your enemies you two." Destro sternly told them.

"Especially they when enjoyed themselves." Zartan added.

"Right now we must concentrate on our plan to overthrow Cobra Commander and get the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals for the Alternator." Dr. Mindbender said.

"And bring Serpentor back to power." Zartan added.

"And get rid of the Joes." Major Bludd added some more.

"And rescue my brother Tomax." Xamot finished.

* * *

At the dungeon: Scarlett was locked up asleep until she heard a low growl. Someone in the shadows is stalking her.

"Hello. Who's there? Show yourself." Scarlett demanded, only to hear a sinister laugh from two poeple in the shadows.

"If you wish my dear." The mystery man said as he grabbed Scarlett by the arm. The mysterious people turned out to Serpentor who is covered in bandages and Pythona.

"Serpentor!" Scarlett was shocked that Serpentor was still alive. "But I thought you were..."

"Dead? Ha! That'll take more than the Cobra Commander's treachery to finish me off." Serpentor said. Scarlett struggled to fight him but Serpentor backslapped her very hard and she fell to the floor.

"We've been expecting you my dear Scarlett. You have something that Serpentor wants." Pythona said.

"Really? And what's that?" Scarlett asked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Your body. Your beautiful little body." Serpentor answered sinisterly as he gently touch her face.

"No way snake breath. You wanted my body to rule the world? That is not gonna happen!" Scarlett replied defiantly as she quickly slapped his hand.

"Oh but I will. Once I'm in your body, I will destroy G.I. Joe, Cobra Commander and then the world! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor snarled and laughed maniacally.

"Guard! Guard! Help Me! Your Emperer is about to rape me! HELP!" Scarlett cried at these two Cobra Officers.

"Sorry but no can do lady. We received orders from Serpentor himself." Cobra Officer refused.

"Yeah and we're helping him get rid of that giant ugly snake, that is Cobra Commander." The other one added.

"Great. Good job you morons!" Scarlett growled at them, then she turned her attention to Serpentor and Pythona as she fought them but was easily defeated by them. Serpentor grabbed her by the arms, picked her up and placed her against the cell bars.

"Struggle all you want my dear. Fight us if you wish. But you will donate your beautiful body to our Emperer." Pythona told her.

"I am deeply sorry that I have to do this to you my dear but you leave me no other choice. Your body will be mine! This I Command!" Serpentor roared at her as Scarlett screamed at the top of her lungs. She is about to be the victim of Serpentor's evil plot for revenge.

* * *

Next Time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The Joes reunite to keep Cobra from getting their hands on the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals. With 7 Joes out of commission, the switched up Duke and the Baroness are wondering what will become of them if the body switch between the two is permanent. Meanwhile Serpentor is planning to switch bodies with Scarlett and take back control of Cobra from the transformed Cobra Commander and his Humanoid Snakes.

Spoiler: I'm planning to switch Flint with Lady Jaye, have General Hawk suffer a fatal injury based on the comic book, have four Joe couples married after the final battle and have Lt. Falcon see the error of his ways and redeem himself to Duke and the Joes. I'll let you debate and decide weather or not that Duke and the Baroness will be stuck in each other's bodies permanently. Plus I'm planning on making a special chapter based on the Michael Jackson song as a tribute to him.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter going. Happy New Year by the way. And don't worry. I'll get another chapter up and going as soon as possible. Besides, I'm planning on working on the X-Men Fair X-Change and after I'm done with G.I. Joe Trading Faces, I'm doing the Marvel/DC/G.I. Joe/Cartoon/Street Fighter crossover the Civil War but I'm doing my own version of it with the Couples, Heroes, Villains and the storyline based on the Fan Favorites, comic books and my vision. The Civil War story will mash the Storylines: Civil War, Secret Invasion, Dark Reign, the Siege and a storylines where Lex Luthor is President and Bruce Wayne's death & resurrection. On this story, Steve Rogers as Captain America won't die.

And by popular demand, I'm making Superman/Wonder Woman, Spider-Man/Black Cat, Wolverine/Storm, Batman/Catwoman and Ryu/Chun Li married couples on the this one. All explanations will be told in the Civil War crossover story.


	17. Arriving At The USS Flagg

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

The Next Morning, all three airplanes are on their way to the U.S.S. Flagg. But in the airplane where the switched up Duke and the Baroness, Sgt. Slaughter, the Renegades, Snake Eyes and Timber, Storm Shadow, the injured Jinx, Roadblock, Gung Ho, Shipwreck, Alpine, Torpedo, Deep Six, Cutter, Quick Kick, Mutt and Junkyard, Chuckles and their tied up prisoner Tomax are still asleep until Gung Ho woke up and played his favorite song **_Born On The Bayou by Creedence Clearwater Revival_** on the boombox and turned it up real, real loud until everybody wakes up, hitting their eardrums, even Xamot and Tomax.

"Gung Ho, will ya turn it down just a little bit. We're already awoke for cryin' out loud!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled.

"Sorry Duke but it's 9 am and yer still asleep so I thought I could wake y'all up with a little Cajun Rock N Roll." Gung Ho said.

"Well thank you very much Gung Ho." The Baroness in Duke's body sarcastically thanked him.

"Why yer welcome Mad wa vel." Gung Ho obliged as everyone got up and started stretching. Duke in the Baroness' body stretched his feminine back and discovered that his new body could bend like Yoga.

"Wow! I'm surprised that your body could bend like that Baroness." Duke in the Baroness' body was shocked that his new feminine body was capable of this.

"Hey I have to get ready for battle sometime just to keep in shape. I have a beautiful figure to watch you know." The Baroness in Duke's body said with a smile on her face.

"Don't we all?" Jinx said with a smile on her face.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Polly has a thing for sexy ladies like the Baroness." Polly was being pervert as usual.

"Why? Because of my breasts?" The Baroness in Duke's body was blushing as Duke in her body covered her d-cup breasts.

"You got it babe. Quawnkkkkkk quawnkkkkkk!" Polly excitedly answered until Shipwreck grabbed the Parrot's beak.

"Keep it up birdbrain and she'll eat you for dinner like a kitty cat!" Shipwreck warned the Parrot.

"Hell yeah so quit it with the nasty talk. We still got work to do so we got nothin' to lose." Roadblock added.

"Roadblock's right. I'm gonna go and make contact with Flint and Beachhead." Duke in the Baroness' body said as he went to the Pilot seat, grabbed the Pilot's radio and contacted Flint and Beachhead.

"Leader Joe to Flint and Beachhead." Duke in the Baroness' body started.

"Flint here Duke. All present and accounted for." Flint responded.

"Beachhead reporting for duty sir." Beachhead added.

"How are you guys are from the Flagg. Mine's 50 minutes away." Duke in the Baroness' body informed them.

"Mine too." Flint said the same thing.

"Better make it three. It's been a long time since you know what." Beachhead made it three.

"So how's your training at the Slaughterhouse go?" Flint asked as Lady Jaye came in.

"Great. Especially when you wear a leathersuit so tight, it'll make your butt look big. No offense Baroness." Duke in the Baroness' body answered, hoping he didn't offend his new lover.

"None taken Darling." The Baroness in Duke's body reassured about what he said.

"In other words, I think I got the hang of this body once I learned how to master it. This baby came in handy real good as long as you don't abuse it or take advantage of it and do perverted thing with it." Duke in the Baroness' body confidently said.

"See Duke. I told you being as girl can be fun as long as you can adjust to being one, did I?" Lady Jaye said with a smile on her face.

"Maybe I could try it sometime sweatheart." Flint suggested that he should be Lady Jaye.

"Oh shut up Flint." Lady Jaye rebutted.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Flint growled.

"Anyways, how's your relationship with the Baroness going Duke?" Lady Jaye asked Duke about his relationship with the Baroness.

"Real well. As long as I keep her away from Cobra, I'm sure we're gonna make this work." Duke in the Baroness' body answered.

"Hey I told you I will never return to Cobra again. Did I not?" The Baroness in Duke's body argued.

"You already told me that, remember?" Duke in the Baroness' body argued back.

"Hey no need for an argument guys. Let's just get to the Flagg so we can regroup." Shipwreck reminded.

"Yeah, Cobra can't beat themselves up you know." Alpine added.

"As much as I don't appreciate that tone you two, I have to agree with what you said." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Well remind me not to change bodies with someone cause it'll really get under my skin." Beachhead told them.

"OK Beachhead. See you guys at the U.S.S. Flagg. I just hope that the Top Pentagon Brass doesn't overreact to my appearance." Duke in the Baroness' body said concerning his new feminine body.

"Me too pal. Flint and Lady Jaye out." Flint said before he cut off the radio.

"Beachhead out sir!" Beachhead did the same thing Flint did.

"In other words darling, good morning." Baroness in Duke's body greeted her lover with a kiss.

"Good morning to you too babe." Duke in the Baroness' body replied as they kissed for 5 seconds until they broke off.

"Already people. May I have your attenton please? We're minutes away from the Flagg so get yourselves together and be on alert if Cobra strikes again. Oh and Sgt. Slaughter make sure the new Renegade Recruits be on their best behavior. Got it?" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded.

"You got it Duke." Sgt. Slaughter responded.

"Come darling. Let us brush my hair." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Wait. My blonde hair?" Duke in the Baroness' body was shocked to hear that.

"No. My black long hair." The Baroness in Duke's body reassured him.

"Oh, OK. Coming." Duke in the Baroness' body followed her. For 3 minutes, the Baroness gently brushed her lover's long black hair. After that, she put it in the high ponytail and her big hoop earrings back on his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Cobra Island, Dr. Mindbender, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Xamot, Scrap-Iron, Firefly, Copper Head and the remaining Dreadknoks are the Lab using the Mind Reader Machine to take a look inside the mind of Lt. Falcon who was comatose to a vegetated state to see if his evil side is still there.

In Falcon's mind, he was alone in the dark room filled with fog until he heard voices calling out his name repeatedly.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Hello? Where am I?" Falcon asked until he heard a maniacal laugh.

"In your mind kid." the voice answered but it sounded like Falcon's voice only evil and maniacal.

"Who are you? Show yourself now!" Falcon demanded on to hear an evil laugh.

"I'm behind you idiot!" the voice yelled at him.

"Hey! Nobody calls me an idiot and... oh my god. You're... you're me." Falcon turned around and saw the evil version of himself with black eyes and red pupils.

"In the flesh pal. I'm you and you're me. All wrapped up in one body. But the difference is...I call the shots around here. You want to know why? Because I'm the H.S.I.C." The evil Falcon said.

"What does that stand for?" Falcon asked.

"The Head Soldier in charge daddy!" the evil Falcon answered with a yell.

"Hold on. Stop. If you're the evil version of myself, then how did exist?" The confused Falcon was puzzled as he was trying to figure out what just happening to him.

"You created me when you lost your mind after being discharged from G.I. Joe and the Military! Remember?" the evil Falcon once again answered with a yell and a question.

"Yeah. I remember. I remember that and I remember being taken to the Mental Hospital after beating up General Hawk to a bloody pulp after he discharged me for gross insubordination and putting the Rawhides in danger in my attempts to bring Serpentor down to justice, which I successfully did. And I also...oh no. I forgot to take my medication! And in the process, you existed!" Falcon reminisced and realized what just happened.

"That's right. While you were occupied, I took control of your body and attacked the Joes. Especially your elder half brother Duke who switched bodies with with his new girlfriend and the new member of G.I. Joe, the Baroness, formerly of Cobra." the evil Falcon informed him of what he did while the real Falcon was occupied.

"WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I TURNED ON DUKE AND G.I. JOE BECAUSE I DIDN'T TAKE MY MEDICINE?" Falcon yelled in disbelief.

"That's right. And as a result, take a look." The Evil Lt. Falcon pointed at the view as it showed Falcon's body possessed by his evil personally destroyed Joe Headquarters, injured Stalker, Steeler, Bazooka, Cover Girl, Leatherneck and Wet-Suit, beating up the injured Jinx, carrying the unconscious Scarlett in his arms and even worse he made out with Zarana, doing the doggystyle version of it.

"Oh God. No. No! NO! I did all this when I'm not around you crazy Bastard? I'll make you pay!" Falcon got angry and proceeded to punch him.

"Yeah? Well how the fuck are you gonna stop me when I'm way more stronger than you?" the evil Falcon tripped him and the real Falcon fell on his face.

"The only thing I know how! YO JOE!" the real Falcon cried.

"COBRA!" Then they clash. In reality, Lt. Falcon's body is shaking sideways because two people inside it are in a power struggle.

"What's happening?" Major Bludd asked.

"They are in some sort of a struggle for control of Lt. Falcon's body. Zarana, get the drug that extended his evil personally before the real one prevails!" Dr. Mindbender ordered Zarana to get the drug that extended the S.P.D. (Schizoid personality disorder) while Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Scrap-Iron, Firefly, Copper Head, Zandar and Thrasher restrained him.

"Does it have to be a needle?" Zarana asked.

"Yes, yes. Now hurry! His alter ego will not hold out much longer!" Dr. Mindbender yelled as Zarana grabbed the needle with drug inside of it and rushed to give it Dr. Mindbender.

"Here! Let's hope it does the trick mate!" Zarana said as Dr. Mindbender stuck the needle on Falcon's own skin. The Drug is flowing through his vains which gave the evil alter ego of Falcon the strength to overcome the real one in his subconsciousness. After Falcon was defeated, he was placed in the cage, preventing him from regaining control of his body from his alter ego.

"NO! You won't get away for this you son of a bitch!" The real Lt. Falcon yelled as his evil alter ego laughed maniacally at him.

"Fool! I already have! And with you outta the way, Cobra will destroy your friends and rule the world! Bye bye birdbrain!" The Evil Falcon laughed until he kicked the cage with the real Falcon

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lt. Falcon screamed at the top of his lungs until he faded away. Back in the real world, Dr. Mindbender and the others are wondering if the drug was enough to extended Lt. Falcon's evil alter ego.

Lt. Falcon rises up and smiled evilly.

"Lt. Falcon, are you still with us or not?" Dr. Mindbender asked.

"Hell yeah Doc! HEAVY METAL ROCK N ROLL BABY!" The evil Lt. Falcon psychotically answered as he and others are laughing.

"Excellent! Now we must focus on getting the Super and Unnatural Chemicals to complete the Alternator device." Dr. Mindbender turned his attention to the task at hand.

"And switch Serpentor and Scarlett..." Zartan added.

"And destroy G.I. Joe..." Xamot finished.

"And overthrow the Cobra Commander once and for all!" Major Bludd finished. Little did they know that they were watched by the cameras for the transformed Cobra Commander to see.

"NEVER! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Cobra Commander shouted in fury as he used his tail to destroy the monitor.

"Masssssster. Should we destroy them now before they succeed?" the Humanoid Snake asked.

"No! Not yet. Once they complete the Alternator device, we'll turn against them and give them a taste of their own medicine. Until then, keep your eyes on them." the transformed Cobra Commander said as he headed toward the lab.

Back at the lab, Cobra Forces finished laughing before the evil Lt. Falcon rushed toward the drug and attempt to put more of it in his body to make sure the real one would never come back.

"I gotta have more!" Falcon grabbed the drug before Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Tomax and Scrap-Iron restrained him.

"STOP!" Zartan yelled.

"Don't Lt. Falcon! If you take more right now, you'll die on the overdose!" Dr. Mindbender warned.

"We need you healthy enough to accomplish our goals." Destro agreed.

"Taking more of these drugs is the last thing on earth that you need right now!" Major Bludd said to him.

"And let that sorry excuse of Joe take back this body? Not a chance in hell he will!" Falcon snarled as he attempted to stick the needle against his own skin.

"ENOUGH! Falcon, put the needle down. Now!" Cobra Commander told him before he stepped inside the lab.

"But I..." Falcon got cut off by the transformed Cobra Commander.

"No butssssss you pssssssychotic twit! Just do it now!" Cobra Commander shouted as Falcon put the needle down.

"Anyways my dear Cobra Commander, what are you doing here?" Destro asked.

"Funny, I was asking you the exact same question." Cobra Commander asked.

"Well, um, we examining Falcon's condition by taking a look inside his mind and discovered at his good side still exists within him." Dr. Mindbender explained.

"He was diagnosed with S.P.D." Zarana said.

"The Schizoid Personality Disorder." Zandar added.

"Both personalities were fighting over Lt. Falcon's body until we used the drug that extended his evil side, weakening his good side." Zartan said.

"What a revolting display." Cobra Commander was disgusted by what he heard.

"Anyways, we found the location for the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals." Dr. Mindbender informed.

"And where are the SSSSSSupernatural and Unnatural Chemicalssssss?" Cobra Commander asked.

"In Los Angeles, California. That's where they're located at." Zartan answered as he pointed at the computer screen showing the map where the red dot was blinking on Los Angeles, California.

"But first we must get more of my weapons from Las Vegas, Nevada. That way G.I. Joe will get what's coming to them." Destro suggested that Cobra must get more weapons he himself created from Las Vegas.

"OK then. Make preparations on your mission but to make sure that there be no treachery against me, my humanoid ssssssnakessssss will watch over you and report to me if something goes wrong." Cobra Commander said as his humanoid snakes came inside the lab.

"Why of course Commander. That would be foolish of us to betray you again." Zartan reassured.

"Yesssss. It would be foolish indeed Zartan. I'll be going now. And remember, I got my eyessssss on each and everyone of you." Cobra Commander Told them before he left the lab.

* * *

Back to the Joes, they've finally arrivived at the U.S.S. Flagg. General Hawk along with General Frank, Colonel Sharpp and Admiral Ledger are standing in front of the landing station to greet them. All flying vehicles have landed and then the Joes came out, standing before their Superiors. Even the injured Jinx had to dragged the tied-up Tomax with her.

"Welcome back everyone. I know you didn't stop Cobra from getting the three crystals of the elements but we still have time to prevent them from getting the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals to complete the Alternator device. We have yet to learn where the location is. That's why we have Breaker and Sparks monitoring every move that Cobra makes. Mainframe and Dial-Tone will join them. We'll keep Tomax for questioning so we will get answers from him one or another. I want everyone to be on alert while we give Duke and the Baroness a time for themselves after everything they've been through this past week. That's all I can say. Dismissed." General Hawk made some announcements before the Joes cry out YO JOE and went their separate ways. Which leaves the switched up Duke and the Baroness, Sgt. Slaughter, Flint and Beachhead to join their Superiors to walk around the U.S.S. Flagg.

"Hello Sergeant. I'm glad to see you on such a short notice. Not by what you like, I mean." Colonel Sharpp said, trying not to stare at Duke in the Baroness' body's d-cup breasts.

"I also find it strange to see you in the Baroness' body with your voice still intact." General Frank said.

"I know. Me too sir. But to be honest with you, I didn't know how you're gonna react to my appearance. Especially when I'm in a woman's body." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"I know Sergeant but we're gonna talk it, understood?" General Frank told him.

"Understood sir. Oh and meet our new recruit, the Baroness." Duke in the Baroness' body introduced The Baroness in Duke's body to his Superiors.

"We know all about her Duke so there's no need for an introduction." Colonel Sharpp said.

"It's alright darling. I shall cooperate with them without pulling any shenanigans that I did a long time ago." The Baroness in Duke's body reassured.

"Well that's good to hear you say that young lady but even after we beat Cobra again, I'm still afraid that you'll have to face trial for the crimes you committed." General Hawk informed her upcoming trial.

"Trial?" The Baroness in Duke's body was shocked to that.

"Yes ma'am. Trial." Hawk answered.

"Then I'll need the best Lawyer I could find." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"And a prayer. Don't forget that." Beachhead added.

"All we wanted to know is why did you decided to leave Cobra and join to us?" Admiral Ledger asked.

"Let's just say we had a lover's quarrel when Serpentor's ego went completely out of control. After the Cobra La Incident, he chewed us out and called us incompetent, weak and pathetic until I stood in defiance to face him, talked back to him and told him that Cobra Commander was right. After our heated argument, Destro and the others turned on me the same way they turned on Cobra Commander." The Baroness in Duke's body explained why she swap sides from Cobra to G.I. Joe.

"That was the same night that Lt. Falcon disobeyed my direct orders and almost had the Rawhides killed." General Hawk remembered about the post Cobra La incident regarding Lt. Falcon.

"And the same night we brought Serpentor, Destro, Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd and the Crimson Twins to justice and sent to Prison." Flint said.

"And Duke was still in the Hospital at the time, nursing his injuries at the time before both of us had a falling out during the Joe Leader's meeting." Beachhead added.

"After Falcon was discharged from G.I. Joe and the Military, he snapped and attacked me which forced us to send him to a Mental Hospital. The Doctor has diagnosed him with having a S.P.D." General Hawk said.

"The Schizoid personality disorder. Of course." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"So that explained what's wrong with my Half Brother and why he betrayed us, me most of all. How bad was it?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"Very bad. It gotten worse when Cobra abducted him from the Mental Hospital and he didn't take his medicine." General Hawk answered with a frustrated look on his face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but Cobra musta created a drug that extended his evil side. I don't know it's possible but that could the case." Beachhead said.

"Baroness, do you know about this?" Colonel Sharpp asked her.

"Yes. After Destro and I had a fight which gave me a black eye, I ran with tears in eyes as the Dreadknoks laughed and made fun of me. And then I stopped and heard a scream which came from Dr. Mindbender's laboratory so I went there and discovered that Dr. Mindbender stuck Falcon with a extended his evil alter ego. I saw him change in front of my eyes." The Baroness in Duke's body told them about Falcon's condition.

"When did that happen?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"Two days ago before the first attack on G.I. Joe Headquarters." The Baroness in Duke's body answered.

"Was Serpentor aware of this?" General Hawk asked.

"Not until Dr. Mindbender informed him about Lt. Falcon's S.P.D., his discharge from the Joe team and now the Alternator device that switched me with Duke." The Baroness in Duke's body answered.

"Did Destro helped Dr. Mindbender build it or did Dr. Mindbender built it himself?" General Hawk once again asked.

"Destro helped by combining his weapons with Dr. Mindbender's experiments. After that, he tested it on the Dreadknoks, transforming them into chickens. After Duke and I switched bodies, Mindbender changed them into four giant monsters." The Baroness in Duke's body once again answered.

"Yeah and they almost squash us into pancakes at the Slaughterhouse. Even Mindbender attempted to blow up the Slaughterhouse but we stopped him before any damage was done." Duke in the Baroness' body added.

"Yeah. Nobody messes with the house that the good ol' Sgt. Slaughter built." Sgt. Slaughter said, pumping his fist.

"Well they got the crystals of three elements for the Alternator device and their next target is the Chemicals to complete it." Hawk said.

"But where are the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals located at?" General Frank asked.

"We'll get all the answers we need when we interrogate Tomax. Anything his twin brother knows, he knows as well." Flint suggested that they should interrogate Tomax due to his psychic connection to his twin brother Xamot.

"Good idea Flint. Let's go." Hawk said.

"And don't look now but Tomax is makin' a getaway!" Beachhead warned as he saw Tomax climbing up the ladder to the Ship.

"AFTER HIM!" Duke in the Baroness' body shouted as the he, the Baroness, Flint, Beachhead, Sgt. Slaughter, Roadblock, Gung Ho, Shipwreck, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Lady Jaye, Quick Kick, Barbecue, Airtight, Wild Bill and Alpine cried out "YO JOE!" and ran after him.

"HALT! HALT!" Beachhead yelled at Tomax.

"Give it buckaroo! Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide!" Wild Bill told Tomax as Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes climbed up both ladders and chased after him.

"Terribly sorry my friends but I'm going and you're staying. So ta ta, G.I. Jokes!" Tomax laughed as he cut the electrical wire from the flagg and let it dropped toward Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

"NO! Look out!" Storm Shadow cried as the electrical wire's about to give both Joe Ninjas a shock treatment until Lady Jaye in the Rocket Jet Pack flew up wearing the anti-electrical gloves and grabbed the loose electrical wire.

"Don't stop yet guys. We still got a Cobra to catch. Get him while I take care of some loose ends." Lady Jaye said.

"As you wish my friend. Surrender Tomax!" Storm Shadow said to him but Tomax slid to the middle of the second electrical wire.

"Dammit. Now how we're gonna catch him?" Flint asked.

"I got an idea. Roadblock, Gung Ho, Shipwreck and The Baroness. Put your arms together so I bungee jump all the way up to the wire and swing him right off the wire so you could catch him." Duke in the Baroness' body told them of his plan.

"Are you crazy Duke? You could fall!" Gung Ho protested.

"Yeah, it's not like you could defy the laws of gravity ya know." Shipwreck added.

"That's the idea Shipwreck. The Baroness' body is fast so I'm going the use it my advantage." Duke in the Baroness' body said with a smile on his face.

"Now ya talkin' homie! Let's bring that Turkey down! And make him look like a fool with his punk ass on the ground!" Roadblock rapping as usual.

"Well let's hope that it works." Shipwreck said as the four men put their arms together to form a square and Duke in the Baroness' body got on the arms to get ready to jump.

"All right. On three. 1. 2. 3! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried after Roadblock, Gung Ho, Shipwreck and the Baroness in Duke's body catapulted him to the wire in high speed.

"Hey! Just passing through!" Lady Jaye cried as Duke grabbed the wire and swung on it many times to Tomax fall and scream.

Back on Cobra Island, Xamot fell on his knees and felt his twin brother's pain. "Ah! I'm falling! Ah! AH!" He screamed in pain.

"Oh no! The Joes chased after Tomax and captured him again!" Dr. Mindbender learned about what happened to the Crimson Twins in both places.

"Hold it right there Puke!" Sgt. Slaughter caught Tomax with his arms.

Back on Cobra Island, Xamot fell on his back, laughed and said "What safe landing!" in relief.

"By the time we get Tomax back, it'll be too late! The Joes may have already gathered information him. We must get him back at once or the Joes will keep him prisoner forever!" Zartan cried.

"An excellent idea Zartan. And I hope you and your Dreadknoks will get him out of there." Destro agreed.

"Indeed Destro. Maybe our differences can be resolved after all." Zartan said.

"True we are different but we have thing in common. We never liked the the Baroness anyway." Destro once again agreed.

"Her or her Aristocratic arrogance, narcissism or her snobby attitude." Zartan said before he and Destro laughed.

Back on the U.S.S. Flagg, after swinging on the wire for 5 more seconds, Duke in the Baroness' body let go of it before he landed on Lady Jaye's arms.

"Gotcha Duke. Now let's get down before I scream like a girl because of my fear of heights." Lady Jaye said before she flew down and both of them landed.

"Or cluck like a chicken to say the least lady!" Duke in the Baroness' body teased her as the Joes whole-heartedly laugh.

"Don't you call me a chicken buster." Lady Jaye told him before she giggled.

Then Tomax back flipped off of Sgt. Slaughter's arms only to be stopped by Storm Shadow's karate like punches and Snake Eyes' jumping spin kick to the face just enough for Alpine to toss the lasso on Tomax and tie him up again. Then the Rawhides rushed to the scene with the injured Jinx laying unconscious in Chuckles' arms.

"What happened to Jinx?" Hawk demanded.

"Well sir. before she was unconscious, Jinx told us that Tomax hit her injured left and knocked her out cold." Tunnel Rat reported.

"Is there a Doctor is the house?" Big Lobb asked. Then Doc and Lifeline rushed to the scene.

"We're here Big Lobb. How's Jinx doing?" Lifeline asked.

"Not good. Tomax really did a number on her." Law answered in concern.

"Let's take her to the first aid office and put her bed with the other Joes that injured." Doc said.

"The other Joes?" Duke in the Baroness' body exclaimed.

"We had to move Stalker, Steeler, Bazooka, Leatherneck, Wet-Suit and Cover Girl here at the Flagg." Hawk informed them about the 6 injured Joes.

"Due to safety concern." Colonel Sharpp added.

"We couldn't risk putting them in harm's way due to their conditions. So feel free to see them." General Frank said.

"All right! Now I can tell Bazooka everything that happened while he's on the shelf." Alpine said excitedly.

"Yeah and I got an overdue chat with Cover Girl because Ah've been worryin' about her!" Beachhead said.

"Really? Is it because you love her darling?" The Baroness in Duke's body teased him with a devilish look on her face.

"NO! This none of your damn business woman! So why don't cha just back off?" Beachhead argued.

"Dammit Beachhead! You're way out of line!" Duke in the Baroness' body argued back at Beachhead.

"He's right you know! In other words, that was rude!" The Baroness in Duke's body agreed and supported her lover.

"Enough! Everyone can go see the other Joes while Doc and Lifeline attend to Jinx. And after that Duke and the Baroness, I want both of you to have some time for yourselves. Sgt. Slaughter, have your Renegades take Tomax to a cell where he won't escape. We'll interrogate him later." Hawk commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" The Joes replied before they're all dismissed.

"Mercer, Red Dog and Tuarus. Take that scumbag to a jail cell where he won't make a getaway." Sgt. Slaughter ordered three original member of the Renegades to take Tomax away.

"Sir yes sir!" They responded.

"Let's go dear boy." Mercer said as he and Tuarus grabbed Tomax by each arm and took him to a prison cell in the ship.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for the exercise everyone. I really had some fun. Oh and by the Duke, you made quite the better Baroness than the original one can ever be. Especially with a body so seductive." Tomax giggled evilly at Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Do not let him get to you darling." The Baroness in Duke's body told him not to listen to Tomax.

"I'm not. I just... need to relax. All of this stress is really gotten to me. Besides, being you is not a piece of cake at all!" Duke in the Baroness' body complained.

"Well at least you're trying. Now come. Let us do what Hawk commanded us to do." The Baroness in Duke's body suggested that they do what Hawk said.

"Well you got a good point though. If he wants us to have time for ourselves, then we're gonna spend some quality time together." He agreed.

"Indeed." She said.

"All righty then. Let's go." Duke in the Baroness' body said as they left, holding each other's hands. Flint and Lady Jaye looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Well that's a start." Lady Jaye began.

"Amen to that Lady Jaye. Good luck buddy. The rest is up to you." Flint finished.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: As their romance continues to bloom, Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies opened up to one another about their pasts before and during the war between G.I. Joe and Cobra as they appreciate one another. Meanwhile as the Joes interrogate Tomax about Cobra's next move, Xamot, Zartan, Firefly, Copper Head, the Dreadknoks and the Crimson Guards are on mission to rescue Tomax. Will our heroes get ahead of Cobra or will Cobra continue stay a few steps ahead of them? Will the Real Lt. Falcon get his body back from his evil alter ego?


	18. Getting to Know the Baroness better

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

In the room for the injured Soldiers, 6 injured Joes spend sometime trying to heal from their severe injuries.

Stalker and Cover Girl are trying to rest without hearing Wet-Suit and Leatherneck bicker their heads off which gave Cover Girl a serious headache to a concussion she received on the Battlefield a few days ago.

Bazooka was reading comic books and listening to **_Nervous Breakdown by Black Flag_** on his iPod Dial-Tone made for him.

Steeler who suffered multiple injuries was tossing and turning in his sleep. He had a nightmare about the battle he got injured in, Cobra and Lt. Falcon. The same battle that Lt. Falcon betrayed the Joes and putting 6 Joes on the shelf. In his nightmare, he saw a huge fire and the images of Lt. Falcon and Cobra laughing evilly until he woke up and screamed real loud. His whole body is covered in cold sweat.

"Steeler. What is it this time? Don't tell me you got the same nightmare as you did before! You need to stop having these bad dreams or you'll never heal from your injuries." Cover Girl worriedly warned as Steeler's condition is getting worse.

"Cover Girl. Stop. Please." Steeler whined in pain.

"Calm down ol' buddy. We'll get through this." Stalker assured him.

"No Stalker. I can't. I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna fight anymore. Everytime we fight Cobra, they fight back. AH! Hopeless. Hopeless. No use... no point... no hope... not at all. Neither side will ever win. I... really... gotta quit G.I. Joe... and my... girlfriend back." Steeler said after realizing that there's no hope of defeating Cobra.

"Bullshit. We beat Cobra, they go bye-bye." Bazooka disagreed and assured.

"Yeah, Steeler. If we see those sorry sons of bitches again, it's payback for what they did to us." Wet-Suit added.

"Speaking of which Wet-Suit, I wanna make Lt. Falcon pay for stabbing us in the back at Headquarters. Even though he destroyed it." Cover Girl wanted revenge on Lt. Falcon for his betrayal.

"Now you're speaking my language Cover Girl!" Wet-Suit cheered for she said.

Then the Joes came by and said hello to their injured comrades.

"Well you fellers are lucky to be alive. So how ya holdin' up?" Wild Bill asked.

"First of all, Wild Bild. I'm blessed to be alive, not lucky. Even though my lucky penny came in handy." Stalker

"Not if you depend on the luck of the Irish." Clutch told a joke which caused the Joes to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny Clutch. Second, we're doing just fine. Despite the injuries we sustain in the Battlefield. OW! Which is backbreaking." Stalker moaned in pain.

"Easy Stalker. You need to strain yourself. Otherwise your back will hurt like hell." Roadblock advised him.

"Thanks Roadblock. I'm just thinkin' about taking some time off from this outfit, go into rehab to fix my injured back and spend some time with my wife and kids." Stalker mentioned his family to Roadblock.

"Speaking of which Stalker, I've been trying to make my relationship with Beachhead work without him being such a asshole without him smelling without deodorant." Cover Girl exclaimed causing Beachhead to groan in embarrassment.

"Dammit Cover Girl! What the hell are you tryin' to do, embarrass me or somethin'?" Beachhead demanded, losing his cool.

"Oops! Did I struck a nerve?" Cover Girl tried to play innocent.

"Yeah! As a matter fact Ah do! What are ya mad at me or somethin'?" Beachhead argued.

"Yes! I am! I'm mad that I'm in the Hospital room suffering a concussion thanks to Lt. Falcon, all because you didn't rescue me!" Cover Girl argued back. They argued back and forth.

"Well if you coulda moved a lot faster in your Wolverine, you wouldn't be in here right now!"

"Hey, my Wolverine wasn't built on speed ya know!"

"Well, maybe you should put some rockets on it or somethin'." Leatherneck suggested.

"Shut up Leatherneck!" Beachhead and Cover Girl yelled at the injured Marine.

"Yeah Leathernuts!" Wet-Suit added.

"Oh yeah?" Leatherneck argued.

"Yeah!" Wet-Suit argued back. Then Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies along with Flint and Lady Jaye came in.

"Alright your four. Are you gonna stop fighting with each other or are you gonna pick on "somebody" your own size? And not the ones on my chest." Duke in the Baroness' body asked as they started to cheered for him and laughed at the same time.

"Howdy Duke. How ya holdin' up being a beautiful woman?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah. You looked like you lost weight or somethin'." Wet-Suit had to open up his big mouth.

"Watch what you say about my body, fish breath or I'll give you something to exercise about when I put so much weight on my fist and shove it down your throat." The Baroness in Duke's body warned Wet-Puke, pumping his manly fist at him.

"Now you know why the Baroness is the most dangerous woman in the world, Wet-Suit." Quick Kick told him.

"Yeah and I mean in so many ways." Shipwreck added.

"You two better hope that she takes it as a complement or somethin' like that cause hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Weather they're from G.I. Joe or Cobra." Alpine warned Shipwreck and Quick Kick.

"Can the wisecracks Alpine." Deep Six told him.

"Now that we're here Baroness, maybe you'd might tell us about yourself besides your history with Snake Eyes that we already knew about." Flint said.

"And what really make you tick." Alpine added.

"Like why you turned into a turned into a like of crime?" Lady Jaye asked.

"And what's your beef with the U.S.A?" Roadblock asked another question.

"And who else responsible fer yer pain?" Gung Ho also asked another question.

"Anybody got a tissue?" Bazooka asked.

"Why on God's green earth do need a tissue bubblegum brain?" Alpine demanded why Bazooka wanted a tissue.

"Because some parts of the Baroness' story's gonna be tragic?" Bazooka answered.

"That's why I don't watch Soap Operas." Beachhead retorted. Then General Hawk, Sgt. Slaughter, the Renegades, Lifeline, Doc and the injured Jinx came in.

"I was afraid you'd say that everyone." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"It's alright young lady. You can share it us." General Hawk reassured her.

"Alright but I'm not telling you my life story to judge me for my actions. I'm doing this so you can understand where I'm coming from." She said.

"OK. Let's hear it." Duke in the Baroness' body suggested.

"_It all started when I was born to Rich family called the DeCobray family in Europe. My father was an original Baron. He was classy and noble but cold, arrogant and full of himself sometimes. He did not care about what people say about him nor think of him. My mother was an original Baroness, snobby but kind. My big brother Eugene was a selfless young man. Sometimes we fuss and fight a lot but in the end we are family."_

"Just like the party song from the 70's." Gung Ho said and everybody laughed.

"Go on." Hawk encouraged.

_"When I was a teenager, I went to Southeast Asia for the Tet Offensive and visited Eugene when he discovered that the relief supples have been sold to finance offensive by a group of punks who killed him during a gunfight with Snake Eyes before he scarred his face and lost his voice. When I came in, I saw my brother's dead body and Snake Eyes with his .45 caliber handgun. I became so angry with tears coming down my eyes, I screamed "You killed him" at him when I thought Snake Eyes killed him when it was actually those punks who are responsible for Eugene's death."_

_"During the scene of the crime, the original Destro (James McCullen the XXIII) and his son the Destro of today (James McCullen the XXIV) came by told me that Eugene wore a bulletproof vest, easily capable of stopping the gunshot from .45 caliber handgun. He informed me that Snake Eyes was innocent and cleared him of the crime. But my anger and hatred for Snake Eyes, prevented me to except the fact that he did not killed my brother Eugene. I told Destro's father that it was too late to hear and far too late to care."_

"We checked the file on it and saw the pictures. Based on the evidence, it was confirmed that Destro's father was right." Hawk remembered about the files he checked that incident.

"But why blame Snake Eyes for something he didn't do? Killing a Civilian was against our code of ethics." Duke in the Baroness' body was puzzled about his lover blaming Snake Eyes for Eugene's death. He didn't want Snake Eyes to feel like he's being a bad guy.

"Yeah but I doubt the story's gonna end there." Lady Jaye said.

"I'm afraid not. _Days after Eugene's death, my relationship my parents have been strained. One night during the Ball, my mother stormed into my room into my room, told me to hurry up, dares to make reference of my dead brother like he's some kind of a damn charity case and told me how much my father depended on me to please the guests. So I came to the party and my father introduced me to Lord Alberti."_

"I heard that guy's a blue blood snob. He arrogant, egotistical and... well you get the idea. Sorry for the interruption Baroness." Shipwreck apologized for the interruption.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Polly wants to hear more before ol' barnacle brain interrupt you the second time." Polly mocked the Sailor.

"Pipe down Polly." Shipwreck told the Parrot sternly.

"As I were saying. _My father introduced me to Lord Alberti and had the audacity to make a comment on how my children will look like if I produce some with that creep."_

"I wouldn't wanna do that with him either." Cover Girl agreed.

"Make it four us Cover Girl." Lady Jaye added.

"Dido." Jinx finished.

"Even if he tries, I'll give him a piece of my fist." Wet-Suit said after hearing what the Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Anyways, _my father had the audacity to set up a wedding between me and Lord Alberti. To me the marriage was just for politics and my father's damned desires. So during my argument with him, in pure and righteous anger, I got in my father's face and screamed out "I will never marry this man!". My father became furious and brought up my dead brother and said if I die instead of him."_

"Ouch!" Bazooka exclaimed.

"What is it, Bazook?" Alpine asked Bazooka.

"What she said." Bazooka answered.

"Now that's the worst display of tough love I have ever heard. Now we know why her daddy's actin' like a jerk." Roadblock said in rhymes.

_"When he said that, I replied by saying "You want me dead father? Fine. You shall never see me again." Then I stormed back into my room, got rid of my dress and packed a few things. My mother tried to reassure me that my father would forgive me but I told her that I refused to be a breeding stock for him nor Lord Alberti. I told her goodbye and she stood there heartbroken and shocked. I left my former home in tears. As heartbreaking as it is, I could not stand letting my father ruin my life."_

"I had a father once but all he did was abuse me, my mom and my sister." Low-Lite mentioned about his abusive father.

"Never mind that Low-Lite. You did what you had to do. Marriage is when you love somebody, not just for damn politics. When will they ever learn?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked in frustration.

"Never because they're a bunch of pricks!" Shipwreck answered, pumping his right fist.

"Sounds like the Baroness is startin' to act like Scarface." Alpine made a reference to the 1980's film, Scarface.

"That was my favorite movie, Alpine." The Baroness in Duke's body exclaimed.

"Mine too!" All the Joes agreed.

"OK everyone, settle down. Baroness, please continue." Hawk told her to continue with the story.

_"After moving out of parents' house, one day in Rome, Italy, I was on my way to class until I saw a rally calling for a revolution lead by a Spanish man name Umberto Gaspare, leader of the Red Hand. He passionately protested against anything that was corrupted. He saw the fire within me, wasted no time inviting me to a meeting tonight and told me his full name. When I showed up at the end of the meeting, he greeted and asked me if I have anything to offer the revolution. I got rid of that damned very expensive neckdown and "There's more than where that came from." He said "Welcome to the Red Hand.""_

"Sounded like a secret society." Flint said.

"Or a group of outlaws." Lady Jaye added.

_"Later that night, we slept together in a bed."_ the Joes sounded disgusted after hearing that.

"What you did with that guy in bed, Baroness, you need to keep it to yourself." Alpine told her about that.

"Pipe down Alpine." Gung Ho told Alpine to be quiet.

_"As I was saying, I told him about my plans to simultaneously execute dozens of so-called royalty because they are representing what is wrong with the world just like I dispise the American Government."_

"I believe some of them is full of people involved in corruption, greed, arrogance, selfishness and a lack of giving back." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"We'll all have to face corruption sooner or later." Hawk clears his throat.

_"After I returned to the DeCobray estate where my parents were having a large formal dinner. I only came back to get a few of personal belongings until a maid informed my estranged mother and father about my return. They went into my former room and confronted me. My mother still talks about Lord Alberti then he said he knew I came back."_

"Well, where was your response?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

_"I told them that they are going to die. I took my stuff and left the estate where Umberto was waiting. I lied to my parents about giving a few things. Instead, I actually left the bomb in my room. Umberto has a bomb trigger on his hand. While my father is making a toast, out of nowhere Umberto handed the bomb trigger to me. I was shocked when he did."_

"What? Are you telling that you killed your own parents?" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled in confusion.

"But why? Why did you do it?" Lady Jaye asked.

_"It was Umberto's idea. He insisted that I blow them up so I blew them up. And the house exploded, killing my parents and their guests. Calm and collected, Umberto told me "It gets easier Snowflake. In fact, it is often quite pleasant.". After he said, I cried so hard that I broke my own heart, killing what's left of my family. And I regretted it ever since." _Then the tears came out of her eyes.

"Good Lord almighty, Baroness! You could've found other ways to work out your issues with your parents instead of killing them! Their deaths will only make the pain much much worse than doing good." Hawk said.

Tears came out of eyes of Lady Jaye, Cover Girl and Jinx, Junkyard, Timber and Order whimpered in sadness and Bazooka blew his nose with a tissue brought out. In disgust, Duke in the Baroness' body left the Hospital room.

"Duke, wait! Wait! Come back to me, darling!" The Baroness in Duke's body pleaded him.

"Not yet, Baroness. He needs time to cool down." Hawk assured her that Duke needed some time to cool down.

"Yeah. Who knows how Duke is reacting to story the Baroness is tellin'. A broken heart or female hormones?" Beachhead got out of line.

"BEACHHEAD!" everybody yelled.

"What? What did I say?" Beachhead didn't know what he said.

"You were way out of line, Beachhead! Sayin' some shit that shoulda been left unsaid!" Roadblock said as Mutt, Junkyard, Timber and Order all growled at the Ranger.

"Do you have any idea how much you offended Duke for saying something like that?" Lifeline angrily asked.

"That was mean, Beachhead! I can't believe you!" Cover Girl shot at Beachhead, causing him to moan in stupidity.

"Yeah, ya moron!" Wet-Suit shot at Beachhead as well.

"Until you apologized to him Beachhead, you have strictest of orders to keep your mouth shut! Because if you don't, I'll punish you for insubordination! Do I make myself clear?" Hawk snarled.

"Yes, sir!" Beachhead apologicly responded.

"Good. Do you want to continue, Baroness?" Hawk asked her if she wanted to continue with her story.

"Yes but I doubt it will a happy ending. _In Capetown, Africa, I was in the waiting room with several guys playing poker and I watched TV when the news broadcast announced that the notorious terrorist and founder of the Red Hand, Umberto Gaspare has been captured and will be held at the Hague. I ran out of the room and went there. I snuck into a hotel across the street from the prison section of the Hague in the Netherlands. I killed two guards on the roof so I could gain access to the prison by using their IDs."_

"Quawkkkkkk! Sounds like a James Bonds movie scene. Quawkkkkkk! Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly interrupted until Shipwreck grabbed his beak.

"Quiet or I'm kickin' you out, Polly." Shipwreck warned the Parrot.

_"I killed another guard to use his hand to gain access to the prison cells. When the alarm went on, I activated several bombs with a remote detonator around the Hague to cause mass confusion. I entered the cell where they held Umberto and freed him. "_

"Sounds like a grand finale is coming guys. Like in New Jack City the movie, the Baroness is about to pull a Nino Brown on this Umberto guy." Alpine made a reference to the movie, New Jack City.

"You could say that Alpine. _We stood face to face. He professed his love for me and said he was happy to see me after all these years. But it all changed when I put a gun on his head and told him that he time was up. In cold blood, I killed him by putting a bullet to his head. Heartbroken, I left the Hague in tears."_

"What a terrible end to a story." Lady Jaye said in tears.

"Yeah, especially when you were forced to kill the one you once loved." Flint added. Little did the Joes know was that Duke in the Baroness' body is still outside of the Hospital Room, listening to his lover's tragic story.

_"But before I killed Umberto, In Morocco, in the restaurant one day, he gave me a passport, birth certificate and a bundle of cash. After that, he sent me on my own way. Once again I cried as we both went our separate ways."_

"Ain't nothin' wrong with crying Baroness. Sometimes you gotta let it out. You can't let your tragic past get you down." Roadblock said to her.

"Thank you, Roadblock. _I traveled around the world to train, creating a revolution, making money, Martial Arts, carrying guns, the art of disguise and breaking someone's neck."_

"Ouch!" Bazooka exclaimed.

"You got that right, Bazooka." Alpine agreed.

"Sounds like someone forgot to wear a neck brace. No offense Wet-Suit and Steeler." Gung-Ho said.

"None taken Gung-Ho." Steeler said.

"Seiz the Marine who likes to bad mouth a Navy Seal when he's down." Wet-Suit shot at the Cajun Marine.

"Hey! I never said that!" Gung-Ho exclaimed.

"Quiet you two. Let her finish her story." Hawk told them sternly.

_"Thank you sir. One day in Berlin, Germany, someone is stalking me from the shadows and I chased after whoever the person was. During the chase, I ran into a bar filled with men and they decided to fight at my expense but I defeated with my Martial Arts training. After I beat them all up, someone from the shadows is stalking me again but this time he made a complement and said I passed the test. I wondered whose test that I passed and his answer is Cobra. So I was recruited to Cobra under the supreme leadership of Cobra Commander before Serpentor took his place. We dedicated our lives to destroy those who stood in our way and conquering the world. We into a never ending war with G.I. Joe, the ones who can defeat us."_

"Let me guess. _After that, the rest is history._" Alpine said.

"Yes. And that's the end of my story." She finished telling her story.

"That was a very deep story you told us, Baroness. Now that you joined G.I. Joe, what you gonna do?" Shipwreck asked.

"Redeem myself but it will not be easy." The Baroness in Duke's body said and then Duke in her body came back in.

"I know, Baroness but you're never alone. That's why we're here. You help made Cobra for what it is today. Do you still want to help us bring it down until it crumbles?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"Yes. I do. I'm responsible for helping Cobra rise. So we'll be responsible for Cobra's demise." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Then Baroness, you officially welcomed to G.I. Joe as our intelligence officer but until you earn your rank as Lieutenant, you and Duke will have to share the same rank together and you'll act as forth in command." Hawk welcomed and told her.

"Which means that first comes Hawk, then Duke, then me, then the Baroness, then Stalker, if he gets better and finally down to Sgt. Slaughter, Beachhead, Scarlett, if we get her back, Roadblock, Lady Jaye, Gung-Ho and Shipwreck." Flint talked about the Ranks and leadership positions.

"If Shipwreck learns on how to not take advantage of his leadership position." Cover Girl starts with a "if".

"Yeah because the last time he did that, we were almost killed because he, Dial-Tone and Lifeline didn't knew what they were doin'!" Leatherneck shot at Shipwreck, Dial-Tone and Lifeline.

"Leave them alone you two. Just because Dial-Tone and Lifeline are not meant to be leaders, does not give you the right to judge them nor blame them." The Baroness in Duke's body told them with a serious look on her.

"Yeah and Shipwreck will what it means to be a leader even if it kills him." Duke in the Baroness' body added.

"Oh boy. This isn't gonna end well for me." Shipwreck was afraid that Duke said that.

"Now that the Baroness is one of us, I want all of you to treat her as an equal and a teammate. I don't want any of you to give her any trouble. Do I make myself clear?" Hawk commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the Joes responded.

"Good. Dismissed." Hawk said as the Joes saluted. The Joes gave the Baroness a warm welcome to their team. Beachhead reluctantly apologized to Duke and then Duke in the Baroness' body gave him a huge slap in the face and excepted his apology. Cover Girl told Beachhead that he deserved it and then Beachhead apologized to Cover Girl which she excepts and kissed him in the lips.

Roadblock and Stalker bumped fists, 187 and Kenya were flirting, Cross-Country and Tunnel Rat are being bickering buddies as usual like Wet-Suit and Leatherneck, Duke in the Baroness' body made a promise to Snake Eyes that they'll get Scarlett back from Cobra and Snake Eyes responded with a thumbs up sign.

As the Joes continued to talk, Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies went outside to have this conversation alone.

"Duke, why did you storm out on me?" She asked.

"Because I was disgusted about what you did to your parents. Don't you have any regret for doing that Baroness?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Yes. I do right now. Please do not be angry with me darling. I know my parents did not help me feel better about my brother's death but they did not deserve what I did to them. Nor did Umberto Gaspare even though he did some terrorist acts before Cobra existed." The Baroness pleaded him not to be angry as her tears once again came out of her eyes.

"Know what? I can't stay angry at you. I don't know if you keep getting emotional because either you're getting soft or did you realized that you did some terrible things. Well my pick is you're feeling remorseful because you spoke from the heart." Duke said, cupping his former face.

"Really?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah. As much as I hate what you did in the past, it was very brave of you to tell us about it. For that, I'm proud of you." Duke in the Baroness' body approved what she did.

"Oh thank you Duke." The Baroness in Duke's body kissed Duke in the Baroness' body in the lips. Not even the Baroness' dark and tragic past could pull those two apart. But their struggles are far from over as they strive to overcome more challenge to switch back to original bodies, defeat Cobra and take their relationship to a whole new level.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: As Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies continue with their romantic relationship, Duke told her his life story to her and they continue to get close. Meanwhile Zartan, Xamot, Zarana, Zandar, Thrasher, Firefly, Copper Head and the Crimson Guards invaded the U.S.S. Flagg at night to free Tomax from the Joes custody. Will the Joes get information from Tomax before Cobra gets a chance to free him?


	19. Lover's Conversation & Duke's Origin

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

Warning: In this chapter, Duke's origins are different from the cartoons and the comic books. I wanted to put some tragedy in Duke's life. This is a chance that this maybe controversial to all of us. So let me know if it's controversial or not. So enjoy.

Later that night, everything in the U.S.S. Flagg is quiet tonight. General Frank and Colonel Sharpp took a Helicopter back to Washington D.C. and the Pentagon.

The Joes were spending some quality time in the break room playing pool, ping pong, video games on PS3, XBOX 360 and the Nintendo Wii while the Renegades are patrolling around the ship, looking out for Cobra.

Underwater, a Cobra Submarine went up to the surface and got to the Flagg without been seen. Zartan, Zandar, Zarana, Xamot, Thrasher, Firefly, Copper Head and the Crimson Guards went up to the Flagg quietly without being seen.

"Now that we're inside the U.S.S. Flagg, we must split up in two groups to find Tomax and get out of here in one piece. Zarana, Zandar and Thrasher you're with me. Xamot, Firefly and Copper Head, go the other way. If the Joes force Tomax to tell them about our plan to complete the Alternator device, we'll be history if we fail Serpentor again." Zartan explained the plan quietly.

"Cobra." The Cobra responded quietly as they split up to find Tomax.

In the bathroom with a do not disturb sign on it, it was reserved for the switched up Duke and the Baroness due to the body switch between the two.

They're in the bathtub, soaked in a hot bubble bath enjoying their intimate romance while Junkyard is taking a nap with the stereo playing songs like **G-Unit's Wanna Get To Know You, Faith Evans' You Used To Love Me, Bobby _Brown's Roni_** and _**LL Cool J's Ain't Nobody**_.

Both of them asked Mutt if they could borrow Junkyard for "Guard Duty". Duke in the Baroness' body is sitting on top the Baroness in Duke's body with his feminine skin feeling against her manly, rock solid skin.

The Baroness' former skin was soft, silky and smooth.

"Ah. It feels much better. Now that I'm relaxed, we might as well rest for tonight until we know where Cobra's next move will be." Duke in the Baroness' body said with his d-cup breasts slightly exposed. His high ponytail was tied up into a bun.

"You said it darling. Too bad Cobra Commander couldn't done the same thing if he haven't been consumed by that damn ego of his." The Baroness in Duke's body agreed as she kissed him in the cheek.

"Forget about him for now. We'll worry about Cobra later OK? Right now we gotta focus on us." He told her.

"Us as in you and me?" She asked.

"Yep. Just the two of us right now." He answered.

"All right. Now that we in here, we might as well call each other by our names." The Baroness in Duke's body suggested that they call each other by their real names.

"Fair enough, Anastasia. Some of my friends call me Conrad Hauser but you can call me Conrad." He introduced his name to her.

"All right, Conrad." They both laughed. So to make sense, Duke's real name is Conrad Hauser and the Baroness' name is Anastasia DeCobray.

"So Conrad, now that you heard my story, perhaps you should tell me yours." The Baroness wanted to hear his life story.

"The story of my life? I don't know Anastasia. I don't think that I..." Duke in the Baroness' body got cut off by the Baroness in Duke's body when she put her finger on his lips.

"Nonsense darling. It's not like I'm going to laugh at you. I just want to know. That's all." She assured him.

"OK. But you're about to hear is not for the faint of heart." He warned her as he begins his story.

Duke's Pov

"_It all started when I was born during my parents' protest against everything that was injustice in St. Louis, Missouri. My mom was rushed to a Hospital 45 minutes later. After that, I was born right into my mother's arms. She was the most beautiful woman in my life. My Dad was a struggling Artist at the time. And believe me, he was very good at Art_. _We lived in the inner city during my childhood years. It was the most awful place you could live in. This place is filled street gangs, pimps, prostitutes, drug dealers and most of the time serial killers. At time, crime, drugs and murder tore the community apart. Mom and I didn't like one bit. Call me crazy but at a young age I promised her not to live that life_.

_**Papa was a Rolling Stone by The Temptations played.**_

_When my biological father's career as an Artist failed, his marriage with mom has been damaged as he's been sleeping with some of these prostitutes behind her back. One day when she picked me up from school, we came home and caught my dad cheating on my mom. During the argument, my biological father struck her domestically. I didn't want to be like my father._

_When I was 6 years old, my parents have been divorced and mom gained full custody of me and my biological father was forced out on a street. After the court hearing, my biological father was at a bar, heavily drinking. It was some kind of strip club where surprisingly Mom worked at night. She was dancing every night to make ends meet._

_He was furious when he saw her. In his drunken state, he made a scene and started to beat her up until she was saved by a soldier with a Green Beret on his head. He served with the 10th Special Forces Group Airborne in the Military. He defeated my estranged biological father until everybody in the strip club started fight. During that, my future step dad took my mom home and told her she doesn't need to dance for a dollar for the rest of her life._

_After that, they both fell in love. When they got home, they were having a night of passion. Ever since then, they started dating and he took me places that my real father would never take me. He took me to the Military base and showed me around. It was better than the stuff that was happening on the mean streets of St. Louis, Missouri, I tell you that much._

_When mom was pregnant with Falcon at the time, he proposed to her and she said yes. During her 7th stage of pregnancy, they were married and I was happy to have him in my life. But during the reception, my biological father stormed in and made a scene. He was once again furious but this time about my step dad's marriage to her. Then my estranged dad pulled out a gun and aimed it at my step dad but the police stopped him before he pulled the trigger and took him to jail for attempted murder._

_After the honeymoon, my step dad took me and mom to Fayetteville, North Carolina for his family reunion. During my family reunion picnic, mom's water broke and she was taken to the Hospital by my Step-Dad, Step-Grandpa, Step-Aunt and Step-Uncle. My Step-Grandma took me and my Step-Cousins from ages 3 to 21 to the Hospital with her._

_After 2 hours of Operation, my baby half brother was born. His name is Vincent Falcone. Known to us today as Falcon. After the baby was born, she made me promised to keep an eye on him. At the age of 7 years old, I promised her. Growing up with him, it wasn't easy._

_When I was 18 years old and Falcon was 12 years old at the time, he was a young trouble making prankster during my high school days. One day, I caught him hanging around with these street punks beating up people, selling drugs, vandalizing public property and disrespecting people._

_I wasn't gonna allow that so I stuck my nose into Falcon's business and told him to go home. Being a rebel that he is, he just won't budge. I warned that if he continues doing that, he'll end up dead or behind bars. Then he had the audacity to laugh at me. But I was dead serious so I took matters into my own hands and dragged him back home before the cops arrested his so called friends._

_When we got home, I told Step-Dad and Mom about what Falcon was doing on the street. They were disappointed at Falcon and grounded him until further notice. After they chewed me out for not looking out for him, Step-Dad got a phone call from the Military. He was needed because of the tensions in the Middle East were spiraling out of control. One day, he left to serve his country. He said goodbye to the three of us and left in a Military jeep. Mom wasn't happy about it as Falcon and I were back then._

_Back at High School, I was playing at the final football game during my senior year. During my years in High School, I helped the team win 3 championships. I was the Most Valuable Player in the Sophomore and Junior years. I would've become the next NFL player but that night, it wasn't meant to be._

"Why not?" The Baroness asked.

"_Because during the game, I got injured. My leg was broken and I was taken out of the game. Everybody including Ma and Falcon was shocked and sad about it. But I finished High School and Graduated but without a football scholarship. My Step-Father was present at the time in my High School Graduation before he went back to the Middle East._

_During the summer of my recovery, we heard a bell ringing and it was Soldier with the American Flag. He told us that my Step-Dad died after saving the lives of people living in the Middle East. We were so devastated about my Step-Father's sacrifice, Mom forbid us us from joining the Military._

_After the summer's over, I filled out every college application known the modern man but they all turned me down. To prevent myself from ruining my life in the inner city of St. Louis, Missouri, I reluctantly told my mother that I'm joining the Military. She didn't approve of it at all and we got into a heated argument. Heartbroken, my mother was unable to discourage or talk me out of joining the Military despite her fear losing me the same way we lost my Step-Father all together. She understood why I have to do this and then my young brother Falcon was furious that I broke mom's heart. I tried to calm him down despite his resistance._

_One day, I kissed my mother, hugged my brother and said goodbye to them. I promised her that I write or call her someday. I joined the United States Army and traveled to Fort Benning, Georgia to attend the U.S. Army Airborne School. I graduated at the top of the class and after that, studied Han Chinese and Southeast Asian dialects at the U.S. Army Language School and opted for Special Forces. For Green Berets only._

"You were a Green Beret before your half brother came in the picture?" The Baroness in Duke's body once again asked.

"_Yeah but I earned the Metal of Honor and two Bronze Star Metals after single handedly rescued 34 POWs from a heavily-guarded enemy compound in Vietnam. Turned down a field commission after being a senior instructor at four Special Forces Schools."_

"Any people you served the Green Berets with darling?"

"_Flint and Roadblock. You already knew about our separate ranks. These guys and I were like brothers. We've been through a lot thick and thin_."

"But what about Falcon?"

"_Falcon? Well, Mom called me and told me that he joined the U.S. Army and stopped contacting us for years, severing our family ties. But I'll tell you the rest of it later_."

"So when did you joined G.I. Joe?"

"_Before that, I joined the Special Counter-Terrorist Group Delta as it's acting First Sergeant. I was the team's field commander until General Hawk recruited me into joining G.I. Joe. After that, there was no turning back._

"General Hawk was like a father figure to you?"

"_Yeah. When I joined the Joe team, I reunited with Flint and Roadblock. And met of lot of people such as Stalker, Gung-Ho, Snake Eyes, who I became best friends with and even Scarlett_."

"Your ex-girlfriend? Since when you first fell in love with her?"

"_When General Flagg sent us on a special mission to rescue the hostages from Cobra Commander and Cobra before you, Destro, Zartan, Dr. Mindbender, hell everybody came into the picture, I assemble Scarlett, Gung-Ho, Stalker, Breaker, Wild Bill, Cover Girl, Steeler, Clutch, Grunt, Roadblock and Flint to rescue these civilians from Cobra, which was a success while Snake Eyes is recovering from his injuries after scarring his face and damaging his vocal cords, saving Scarlett's life from an exploding helicopter. _

_After we won, we celebrated our victory and then all of a sudden, Scarlett kissed me. We kissed like no tomorrow and we decided to have a relationship since that mission. Scarlett told me that she broke up with Snake Eyes because she felt guilty about the fact that he risked his life to save her from the exploding helicopter that almost killed them. After hearing that, I didn't want to hurt the guy by disrespecting him in front of Scarlett because that's not who I am. After Snake Eyes recovered from his injuries, Cobra attempted to use the MASS Device to conquer the planet_."

"And that's where Destro, Major Bludd and I come in." The Baroness in Duke's body remembered her encounter with G.I. Joe.

"You got it. Well you already know the rest." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"That I do."

"_Well during the times we tried to kill each other, Scarlett, Snake Eyes and I had a love triangle while you and Destro had an up and down relationship. While we were still at war with each other during that time, I was shocked to learn that my half brother finally called me and mom while I was calling her on the phone. He surpassed me Military wise. I was in disbelief about it. But it wasn't enough, Mom told me and Falcon that she had a lump on her chest."_

"Breast cancer." The Baroness in Duke's body knew the meaning of it.

"_Yep. I visited her in the Hospital one day and told her how I've been doing in the Military. Falcon didn't come to see her. I bet he was devastated about her illness. I tried to call him and he refused to answer any of my calls. He was too busy, trying to outrank me, which he did."_

"But why did you not outranked him? I mean you're older than him."

"_Because the Joes and I were too busy fight you and your former pals. Weather you were led by Cobra Commander or Serpentor at the time. After he became the First Lieutenant of the U.S. Army, he became hard-headed, immature, arrogant and sometimes lazy, letting his rank go to his head. We didn't see each other again until..._"

"Until what?"

"_Until Mom... she died of breast cancer. After learning about her passing, my biological father, who came out of rehab after spending all of those years drinking alcohol and snorting cocaine committed suicide by heroin overdose. I went to both funerals and after my mother's funeral, Falcon stared at me with resentment. Our relationship hasn't been the same ever since._"

"Oh darling. I am terribly sorry. I really am." The Baroness in Duke's body apologized after hearing about Duke's mother's passing.

"At least you didn't pretend that you are."

"How could you say that? I was not pretending. I am serious when I said I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that Anastasia."

"I forgive you my love. When did you see him again?"

"_During what we thought it would be the last stand between G.I. Joe and Cobra. This time it was over the B.E.T_."

"The Broadcast Energy Transmitter." She remembered the device Cobra-La tried to use to activate the spores.

Duke's Pov

"_Yep. But before that, I was shocked to learn that the Pentagon brass wanted me to recruit Lt. Falcon into the Joe team. As much as I hated my estranged younger half brother as the new member of the Joe Team, I had to follow orders to bring him in. Otherwise they'll punish me for gross insubordination._

_When I saw him again, he was showing the Military Prison where we held Serpentor prisoner to Zarana of the Dreadknoks who disguised herself as a civilian in the attempt to get pictures of the Military Prison._

_I intervene and busted his chops despite the fact that he technically outranked me and the Joes, being a cocky young punk that he is. I took the film from her camera, destroyed it and told him no camera film and visitors allowed. He shot at me by calling this place boring, which pisses me off. I ordered Jinx to escort her off the base on the double and she kicked her out._

_Falcon and I got into a heated confrontation until I ordered him for guard duty with Gung-Ho, Alpine and Bazooka._

_That night later, I was trying to figure out how to pop the question to Scarlett but it was put on hold when I heard the alarm. The Dreadknoks along with two members of Cobra-La freed Serpentor and put Gung-Ho, Alpine and Bazooka out of commission. We tried to stop them but they used their dirty tricks up their sleeve to stop us instead_."

"Was Falcon at his post?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked.

Duke's Pov

"_Yeah but he disobeyed my direct orders and left his post which pisses me and General Hawk off. He was arrested for gross insubordination and dereliction of duty. During Court Martial, I asked that Falcon would not be discharged because I believe there's a Joe worth saving. I told Hawk that Falcon is half brother and he ordered me to removed him as he and his fellow Commanding Officers decided to have a debate._

_When he went outside, we had a heated argument. During our argument, I told him that I was having second thoughts on watching over him. He responded by saying that he doesn't need my help anymore and wanted me out of his life._

_When we got back to Court Martial, Hawk sentenced him to a harsh training Boot Camp in the middle of nowhere_.

"The Slaughterhouse like the one we've been?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked.

"You got it babe." Duke in the Baroness' body answered.

"Now I know why Sgt. Slaughter takes his job seriously as a Drill Instructor. He does not take everyone lightly." The Baroness now knew why Sgt. Slaughter is the toughest Drill Instructor in G.I. Joe.

"Yeah and he wants everybody to be perfect. Perfectly trained for battle." Duke in the Baroness' body added.

"So that is why G.I. Joe always defeated me and Cobra." The Baroness now knew why G.I. Joe always win.

Duke's Pov

"_You got that right. While Sgt. Slaughter is training and punishing Falcon, I was ready ask Scarlett to marry me until I heard conversation between her and Cover Girl. When I learned that she's still in love with Snake Eyes, I was devastated to learn about it. After that, I went to the communication room and contacted Sgt. Slaughter. We talked about Falcon's training, the B.E.T. and Cobra's next move. After that, I consulted with General Hawk about the battle plan_."

The Baroness' Pov

"_While you did that, I disguised myself as a Soldier to learn the location of the Broadcast Energy Transmitter. When I learned that it's heading toward G.I. Joe Headquarters, I got out, returned back to Cobra Island to informed Serpentor and laughed like a madwoman_."

"More like a psycho lady laughing like hyena." Duke in the Baroness' body made a wisecrack on her.

"Ha ha very funny. Anyways, are we at the part where we fought each other again?" The Baroness in Duke's body rebutted and asked.

Duke's Pov

"_Yep. Later that night. When you and Cobra attack again and tried to take the B.E.T., both sides fought back and forth until Sgt. Slaughter, Lt. Falcon and the Renegades came to our aid. They took down your guys until Serpentor fired a cannon at Sgt. Slaughter's Triple T Tank and he and Falcon were hurling and spinning sideways until they hit the ground. Then a huge fire spread around them like a circle. I ran to rescue Falcon as Serpentor stormed toward him and attempted to kill him_."

"But you intervene."

Duke's Pov

"_Yeah and we ended up having a struggle until he overpowered me and tried to throw the snake spear toward Falcon. He threw it at him but I got in the way and hit stabbed me in the chest, piercing through my heart. After I got stabbed, I collapsed in Falcon's arms_.

_Doc worked on my wound but it was too severe. It gotten so bad, I really feel like I'm really dying. Everybody in the Joe team was devastated. Before I lose consciousness, I made Falcon promise me that he grow up and protect our country. He did and after that I collapsed, saying "Yo Joe". I saw my life flashed in front of my eyes."_

"Oh Duke. I feel so bad about what you've been through. If Eugene was still alive, I could've done the same thing for him like you did for Falcon. I would turn back the hands of time and made the right choices to bring my brother back from the dead instead of taking the path of evil that I already took." The Baroness starts to shed a tear.

"No Baroness. What we been though made us who we are today. And I'm not talking us switching bodies. Call me crazy but I had an epiphany. I feel like we've switch bodies with each other for a reason. Redemption. We've switched bodies with each other to redeem ourselves for what we did in the past, to the world, to the Joes and each other most of all." Duke in the Baroness' body told her why they're meant to switch bodies with each other.

"After all the battles that we tried to kill each other?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked as she wipes away her tears.

"Yeah. All of it." Duke in the Baroness' body answered with a smile on his feminine face.

"Since you put it that way, I feel the same way." Then they kissed each other intimately. They continued kissing until they broke off.

"OK then. We can still kiss each other intimately but having sex will have to wait because there's no way your body will be pregnant during our war with Cobra." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Agreed. Now back to your story." She wanted to know more from him.

Duke's Pov

"_OK then. I was at the coma until the Joes beat Cobra and destroyed the B.E.T. in order to save the world. I came out of the coma, still suffering a serious injury at the hands of Serpentor. A mouth later, something bad just happened on Cobra Island. _

_According to General Hawk, Lt. Falcon disobeyed his direct orders on not to come after Serpentor. He took the Rawhides with him and put them in danger. General Hawk and the Joes went after him but got involved in gunfire with the forces of Cobra. _

_While both sides fired at each other back and forth, Falcon ceased the opportunity to capture Serpentor. When he got to Serpentor's throne, they ended up in a brawl. Serpentor dominated him for 2 minutes until Falcon got the upper hand by grabbing his 9 millimeter gun and shot him in his upper body with one shot."_

The Baroness' Pov

"_I was there when that happened. But before that, I was getting chewed out along with everybody in Cobra about all of our failures to destroy G.I. Joe by Serpentor. He called us incompetent fools and a group of failures until I stood up to him in defiance and told him that Cobra Commander was right. His damn ego was way more out of control than either Cobra Commander or mine and the rest of Cobra forces combined. When I told Serpentor he was a poor man's replacement of Cobra Commander and the worst leader of Cobra, he slapped me in the face and called me a bitch in a very disrespectful way. Now I know how Cobra Commander feels when we all treated him like a scapegoat_." The Baroness in Duke's body told her side of the story.

"Didn't ol' chrome cheeks blamed himself for his own failures?" He asked her if Cobra Commander blamed himself instead.

"No because he was too damn egotistical to blame himself and admit his own damn flaws instead of blaming us for his own failures. I am so glad that I do not work for him, Serpentor nor Cobra anymore. Otherwise they'll make my life a living hell." She answered, shaking her head.

Duke's Pov

"I'm glad too. _After Falcon shot down Serpentor, he dragged his lifeless body to the Joes but none of them were happy about his actions. The angry General Hawk shouted at him and ordered the Joes to arrest him for Court Martial. After they took Falcon away, he turned his attention to the injured Serpentor and then, the rest of the Joes captured Destro, Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd and the Crimson Twins and arrested them as well. The rest of you guys disappeared_."

The Baroness' Pov

"_After their capture, we've all agree to disband after what could've been the demise of Cobra. When I heard that Destro, Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd, Xamot, Tomax and Serpentor went to different prisons serving 25 years to life, I decided not to help Destro break out of prison since he betrayed me like he did Cobra Commander and cheated on me with different women behind my back. After spending 9 months keeping a low profile, I dated a very powerful drug kingpin in Miami, Florida in order to take his money for me to keep."_

"Did Destro find out about this?" Duke asked her about Destro and the mood he's in.

The Baroness' Pov

"Yes. _He broke out of prison and went to Miami to come after me in full rage. One day when I was taking a bubble bath plotting to make my move, I heard gunshots. I grabbed my towel, put it on and headed downstairs. I saw the dead bodies of those gangsters laying in a big pool of their own blood. I heard screams from the drug kingpin coming from his office. When I got to his office, I saw him face down on his deck with blood coming from his forehead and then I saw Destro. He was very angry at me for not breaking him out. I tried to defend myself but he grabbed my throat and punched me in the face with full force until I lost consciousness._"

"Did he take you back to his house?

"Yes. _After that, I regain consciousness and he was standing there. We had an argument about everything from Cobra to our relationship. And he's still angry at me for destroying his family castle in Scotland. He holds a severe grudge for me destroying it_."

"Why did you destroy his castle?"

"_Because I wanted revenge for the way he treated me. He treated me like a dog than he treated me like a woman. After we argued back and forth, he struck me but this time, he hit me much harder than the last time. Instead of fighting back, I cried and I cried as I ran back to a room, locked the door and fell on the bed crying. He knocked the door many times, yelling for me to come out. But __I did not want to speak to him nor forgiving him for what he did. _

_One month later, we did the same thing and this time he stripped me naked, got on top of my body and raped me in the worst way possible. After he raped me, I threw up in a bathroom and continued to cry. I realized that I was punished for my sins. The crimes I committed, the people I killed, the lives I ruined and the laws I have broken. I looked up at the ceiling and said "God, I am so sorry." Destro and I have been estranged ever since until he received a letter from Pythona to free Serpentor from prison. I reluctantly agreed to help. _

_We returned to Cobra Island but still not speaking to him. Everybody's reunited but they saw my black eye and the Dreadknoks laughed at me, calling me an ugly duckling. I was angry at them and threaten to take my anger out on them but Destro struck me again and the forces of Cobra were amused except for Storm Shadow_."

"You know him. Like Snake Eyes, he's dead serious about honor and respect." Duke complemented about Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow due to a fact that they trained as the Arashikage Ninja Clan.

"Yes he does. After all he is a part of the Arashikage Ninja Clan." The Baroness agreed.

"You're not kidding. After you guys were reunited, you went to prison and freed Serpentor, right?" Duke wanted to know.

The Baroness' Pov

"_Yes but before that, we spent 2 months on the Island planning on breaking Serpentor out of prison while Destro and Dr. Mindbender created the Alternator device that was classified from us, recruiting all the people that wanted to join our cause while Dr. Mindbender secretly used his powerful drug on Lt. Falcon and turned into something or someone much much worse. I was so scared, I ran as fast as I could run. They created a monster within him_."

Duke's Pov

"Oh my god. _That's the same monster General Hawk told me about when he tried my half brother during court martial. After he sentenced him to be discharged from G.I. Joe and the Military, Falcon took it real hard and then all of sudden, he became furious and charged toward the General to beat him up. They got into a brawl until Falcon beat Hawk severely. _

_The rest of the Joes restrained him, put him in handcuffs and Hawk ordered them to take him to a Military Prison until he have Doc and Lifeline did a medical exan on him. They checked him in the Military Prison with 7 Joes watching his every move in case he snaps again. Doc and Lifeline reported to Hawk and informed him that Falcon has a split personality and has to be taken to a Mental Hospital for a full year. _

_While he was at the Mental hospital, I was entering the Rehabilitation program in Birmingham, AL to heal my severe injuries after my meeting with Hawk, Flint, Sgt. Slaughter, Stalker and Beachhead was a complete disaster when Beachhead and I had a disagreement about my leadership, duty and integrity. _

_After I entered Rehab, Scarlett delivered a break up letter to me. I read it and I was devastated that she decided to leave me for Snake Eyes. As a result of that, I've been in depression during my rehabilitation for a full year. _

_After that, I went back home to St. Louis and spent a month there I saw the news that Serpentor escaped from prison and Cobra came back after one year of hiatus. I decided to go back to G.I. Joe and pick up where we left off while I'm hoping that I get back in good graces with everybody._" Duke finished his story.

"I see. It seems that we are fighting for redemption indeed. But not only that, we are fighting for freedom, revenge, the world and more importantly... we are fighting for each other. I will never leave your side nor betray you. Because I love you too much to do that." The Baroness said and then Duke turned around and laid on his former chest.

"I feel the same way Baroness. I know it won't be easy redeeming our ourselves to everybody but we'll do whatever it takes to stop Cobra and send these bastards back to hell where they belong." Duke said.

"Mmmm. After all this time, I found an angel in disguise. And that angel is you." The Baroness called Duke her angel.

"Sent from heaven babe. Sent from heaven." Duke responded as the kissed again.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: As the Joes interrogate Tomax, Zartan and Cobra decided to raise some hell in the U.S.S. Flagg to free him. Will the Joe learn about Cobra's next move in time.

Sorry I took so long to get it in but I had some problems. Every time I tried to get it in, I ended up pressin' the wrong button and everything got messed up. I promise you it won't happen again.


	20. A Wild Night at the Flagg

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

In the interrogation room, Flint, Beachhead, Sgt. Slaughter, Lady Jaye, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes tried everything to get the information about Cobra's next plan and the location of the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals from Tomax straight to the point where they want to beat the crap out him.

"C'mon Tomax. Cut us a break will ya? We tried to be reasonable with ya but you still won't cooperate with us. Just be a good guy and tell us where the location of Supernatural and Unnatural are and we'll let you go." Flint tried to persuade Tomax but to no avail.

"Dammit Tomax! If you don't tell us what we want to know, we gonna press charges in the court of law!" Beachhead yelled at Tomax.

"Calm down Beachhead." Lady Jaye told him to calm down.

"How the hell can I be calm if that piece of work refuse to cooperate?" Beachhead angrily asked.

"Any chance we could beat the answers out of him?" Sgt. Slaughter asked as he pumps his fist until General Hawk came in.

"No. I've made myself perfectly clear when I told you that there will be no violence in the Interrogation Room." General Hawk told them.

"But General Hawk. Tomax won't..." Lady Jaye got cut off by Hawk.

"However, I changed my mind. Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow come here." Hawk ordered the two ninjas to come to him. He whispered something to them.

"What is he tellin' them?" Flint asked.

"Ah hope he's tellin' them what Ah think he's tellin' them." Beachhead said.

"I hope he's not saying that I should be ordered to seduce Tomax until we got what we need." Lady Jaye said.

"What the hell are you talkin' about Lady Jaye?" Flint asked.

"Hey don't be such a jealous jerk Flint. I'm just saying..." Lady Jaye defended.

"Pipe down you two." Sgt. Slaughter told them to be quiet.

After a private conversation, Storm Shadow said "It shall be done."

"Good." General Hawk replied.

"Flint, Lady Jaye, Beachhead and Sgt. Slaughter come outside. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes will take it from here." Sgt. Slaughter told them to come outside and they did. After they left, Tomax was left alone with two Joe Ninjas.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Your attempts to intimate me are rather boring and none amusing." Tomax said, mocking the Joes.

"One last chance. Give us the information that we need to put an end to your tyranny or else." Storm Shadow warned Tomax.

"Or else what?" Tomax asked and then both ninja kicked in the face real hard, hitting him and Xamot who was with Firefly, Copper Head and 20 Crimson Guards.

"Ow! Oof! They're hurting me! Ouch! In the "Ah!" interrogation room!" Xamot informed Firefly and Copper Head while feeling his twin brother's pain.

"Then that's where we're goin'. C'mon." Firefly said as they are headed for the interrogation room.

Back in the interrogation room, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes finished putting on a clinic on Tomax and then they took their katanas out and put it against his neck.

"If you do not tell us where the location for the Chemicals are, then we will make you and your brother suffer. And I must warn you, Snake Eyes is not in a normal mood because you have taken Scarlett away from him. For that type of dishonor, he will kill you without using the katana blade." Storm Shadow warned Tomax about the consequences for his actions.

"No! No! Don't! Alright already, I'll talk!" Tomax pleaded and said that he'll talk.

"Wise choice. Now tell us what you know." Storm Shadow said before he and Snake Eyes put their katanas away.

"OK, look. The location for Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals are located in the Power Planet in Los Angeles, California. Cobra is planning is to get more of Destro's weapons in the secret location in Las Vegas, Nevada. So I suggest that you start with Las Vegas first before Cobra gets all of Destro's weapons and pulverize you all." Tomax informed, warned and laughed at the Joe Ninjas.

"Indeed we shall. Mark my words." Storm Shadow sneered as he and Snake Eyes left the interrogation room.

"All right people. We got what we wanted so now we must take affirmative action and get to these items before they do. Any suggestions people?" General Hawk asked.

"I do sir. I believe that it would be wise to go to Las Vegas in the morning, take Destro's weapons and destroy or use them against Cobra. After that, we approach Los Angeles and get the chemicals before the enemy makes their move." Storm Shadow explained the plan.

"Good idea Storm Shadow." Hawk agreed.

"Yeah. That way we'll pulverize Cobra when they least expect it." Flint said.

"But in order to do that, we got send a group of Joes to Las Vegas and get to Destro's weapons." Beachhead suggested.

"But first Beachhead, we got to informed Duke and the Baroness about this. I'm sure Duke'll make the important decision regarding our new assignment." Lady Jaye said.

"Are you crazy woman? They'll just have a vacation for God's sake. Ah forbid that if ah was in charge." Beachhead disagreed with what Lady Jaye said.

"Don't start that again Beachhead because that'll be a waste of time so save your breath." Flint warned Beachhead not to start an argument about Leadership again like they always do.

"Enough you two. We'll informed Duke and the Baroness when they get finished hogging the bathroom." Hawk said.

"I hope so sir but now they're just enjoying each other's company." Lady Jaye said until they heard an explosion coming from outside.

"What in the hell was that?" Hawk demanded.

"It must've came from the surface." Flint answered.

"Ah bet Cobra is responsible for that noise." Beachhead suggested that it was another Cobra attack.

"You two, guard Tomax and make sure that he doesn't escape. We'll investigate the disturbance from up there." Hawk commanded two soldiers to guard Tomax from escaping the interrogation room as they went outside.

"Sir yes sir!" The Soldiers responded with a salute as they held their guns up.

Outside, Thrasher fell on the cannon when Timber attacked him. Zartan and his siblings are very angry at him. Then the alarm went on.

"You fool! You made a huge noise loud enough to alert the Joes!" Zartan snarled at Thrasher.

"Yeah ya bloody dingo! Thanks to you the Joes are coming to get us!" Zarana screamed at him.

"But it wasn't my fault Zartan and Zarana honest!" Thrasher tried to make excuses for Timber's actions then the Renegades came on the scene.

"Renegades at 3 o clock Zartan!" Zandar warned the Dreadknoks as the Renegades made quick worked of the Crimson Guards.

"Aiight Dreadknoks! Time fa y'all to raise up!" 187 declared.

"Surrender now or join your friends." Jade gave them an ultimatum.

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you G.I. Blokes!" Thrasher shot at her.

"Just shut up and run you feeble minded son of a bitch! We must get Tomax out while we deal with these muscle headed Joes!" Zartan said before he got kicked by Yin and leg swept by Yang causing him to spin sideways.

"Zartan, we got more Crimson Guards comin' to our aid!" Zarana informed her big brother after she saw more Crimson Guards come from the Cobra submarine to the U.S.S. Flagg.

"Excellent Zarana. Crimson Guards, get them!" Zartan commanded.

"COBRA!" the Crimson Guards responded with a battlecry as they shot at the Renegades.

In the bathroom, Duke and the Baroness in each other's body along with Junkyard heard the noise outside.

"What is happening?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked about the noise.

"I don't know but I bet it's Cobra again. Grab a towel and let's go." Duke in the Baroness' body said until the Crimson Guards stormed in the bathroom and saw both of them naked. Junkyard started to growl at the Crimson Guards.

"Hold it right there Joes! Especially you Baroness, you traitorous bitch!" The Crimson Guard told them, holding his machine gun.

"In our birthday suits? You perverted fools! And how dare you call me a bitch?" The Baroness in Duke's body snarled at the Crimson Guard.

"Looks like we'll have to fight them completely naked Baroness." Duke in the Baroness' body said, feeling uncomfortable about fight the Crimson Guards in the buff.

"I was afraid you'd say darling. Anyways..."

"Let's get 'em!"

"YO JOE!" the both battle cried before they and Junkyard fought the Crimson Guards. The Baroness used Duke's brawling abilities and Duke used the Baroness' lightweight and aerial tactics. During the fight, the Crimson Guard touched the Baroness' body by the d-cup breasts and the huge booty which pissed Duke off enough to kick him in the balls right hard until the Crimson Guard collapsed.

"Don't ever touch me like that again you ugly bastard! The Baroness' body is my property!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled at the unconscious Crimson Guard.

"You mean my property?" The Baroness in Duke's body reminded him of who's body originally belong to.

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting Baroness. Sorry about that." Duke in the Baroness' body apologized until they saw the Joes heard upstairs to fight Cobra.

"Cobra is here. And they are invading us Duke darling." The Baroness in Duke's body informed him.

"Then let's join this pool party and splash those snakes. They here to rescue Tomax but I hope Hawk and the other's other got the info we needed. C'mon! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried as he and the Baroness in his body put their towels on and followed the Joes along with Junkyard into another battle with Cobra.

Back in the interrogation room scene, Xamot, Firefly and Copper Head took down two soldiers guarding Tomax from them.

"Looks like a firebird is ready to fly." Firefly said as he shot down the door and kicked it down.

"I'll have ya free in a second Tomax so hang on." Copper Head said to Tomax as he handcuffs off of him.

"Brother we are reunited!" Xamot said as he hugged Tomax.

"Now that I'm free..." Tomax started.

"We will not fail." The twins finished.

"Hate to cut the reunion short guys but we gotta the fuck outta." Firefly said.

"Yeah cause those Joe sons of bitches are kickin' Zartan's ass even as we all speak." Copper Head added.

"Ah yes. How selfish of us..." Xamot started.

"...to waste a little time. But first things first..." Tomax added.

"Let's humiliate Duke and the Baroness on our way out." The twins finished as they headed outside.

At the battlefield, the Joe Team and Cobra shot at each other back and forth until the switched up Duke and the Baroness who are wrapped in towels along with Junkyard joined in battle.

"It's the Baroness! The bitch who betrayed us! GET HER! COBRA!" The Crimson Guard shouted as they shifted their aim at the them.

"Uh oh! They're targeting Duke and the Baroness!" Flint cried.

"Don't let them get to them, Joes! Take 'em down! YO JOE!" Hawk commanded.

"You Cobras wanna kill my buddies? Well over my dead body! And there ain't nothin' you can do to stop me!" Roadblock spoke in rhymes and then he shot a cannon at the Crimson Guards and hit them, causing them to fall to the ground and the rest to water.

"We got Tomax!" Firefly announced as he, Copper Head and the Crimson Twins reunited with Zartan and his younger siblings.

"Excellent! Cobra retreat! NOW!" Zartan commanded as they attempt to return to the Cobra Submarine.

"Duke, they are escaping! We must stop them!" The Baroness in Duke's body alerted.

"Over our dead bodies they will! Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Mutt and Junkyard! Let's go after them!" Duke in the Baroness' body ordered them as we went after them.

"Nothin' better than a little on the job brawl." Gung-Ho said.

"Quickly! Get to the Cobra Sub before they capture us!" Zartan said before they were stopped by the Joes.

"Hold it right there!" Duke in the Baroness' body warned them not to move.

"Don't move a muscle or ya history chumps!" Mutt added as his dog Junkyard growled at them.

"Kiss my sexy ass dog breath!" Zarana insulted Mutt which made him and Junkyard mad.

"Get them!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded as they clashed with their enemies.

Duke in the Baroness' body vs Zartan, The Baroness in Duke's body vs Zarana, Snake Eyes vs Zandar, Storm Shadow vs Thrasher, Mutt and Junkyard vs Xamot & Tomax, Gung-Ho vs Copper Head and Roadblock vs Firefly.

"So Duke, enjoying your new body? You don't even look so good. In fact you make a woman look manly!" Zartan insulted Duke in the Baroness' body and laughed.

"To set the record straight Zartan, Yes I'm enjoying my new body like I'm enjoying my relationship with the Baroness. And second of all, yeah I don't look good. I look better!" Duke in the Baroness' body responded with a roundhouse kick to Zartan's face followed by a gravity defying leg sweep like the Matrix movie.

"Nice physique Baroness. Too bad I'll have to eat it up because that sexy body you're in is good enough to eat!" Zarana snarled like a sex crazed prostitute.

"I will never let you get a taste of this Zarana! You're mine! YO JOE!" The Baroness in Duke's body hissed as they got into a catfight. They fought back and forth until they defeated them.

Zartan was about to hit Duke in the Baroness' body with a clothesline but he did a Matrix like duck and flipped backwards to kick him right on top of his head. The Baroness in Duke's body overpowered Zarana and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Tsk tsk tsk Zarana. I am way too strong for you. You never stood a chance against me." The Baroness in Duke's body boasted.

"Damn you to hell bitch! You'll pay for that!" Zarana hissed before she loses consciousness. Then the transformed Ripper the giant bat with Scrap-Iron on his back flew to the scene and flew over General Hawk and the Joes.

"Look out Joes! It's a giant bat!" Hawk warned before they ducked for safety.

"Damn! Even what's left of those Dreadknoks is ugly!" Roadblock said.

"You said a mouth full Joe!" Scrap-Iron said.

"Oh great. It's that bat again." Duke in the Baroness' body groaned.

"It seems that Cobra has another trick up their sleeve." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Zarana! Now!" Zartan called for her. They grabbed the towels of Duke and the Baroness and snatched them off, stripping them naked.

"Hey! Those are our towels!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried.

"How dare you stripped us naked in public you Cobra swines?" The Baroness in Duke's body roared at them.

"Serves you right traitor! Oh and by the way, nice body you got there Duke! Maybe next time I'll let you eat my pussy!" Zarana harassed them and sexually commented about Duke's body.

"Zarana, shut up and let's go! Cobra, retreat! Let's blow this joint while we still can! COBRA!" Zartan commanded as he, Zarana, Zandar, Thrasher, Firefly, Copper Head and the Crimson Twins went back to the submarine.

"Come back here Zartan! I'm not through with you chump!" Duke in the Baroness' body told Zartan to come back but it was too late.

"Well I am for now Joe! Next time, we'll ruin both of your miserable lives in a worst way possible!" Zartan told them. Cobra Forces laughed at them as they retreated back to Cobra Island.

"It was a rough ride with them..." Xamot said.

"But it was worth it anyway!" Tomax added.

"Ta, ta for now G.I. Jokes!" Xamot and Tomax finished, saying goodbye to the Joe Team.

"Oh great! We let them get away! Let's get back inside before everyone sees us." Duke in the Baroness' body said before they heard a wolf whistle.

"Too late Duke. They already have." The Baroness in Duke's body said before they turned around and saw the Joes staring at them naked. Most of the men and women whistled at them pervertedly and most of them covered their eyes. Duke covered his d-cup breasts and his vagina while the Baroness covered her big, long penis.

"Oh no. I looked at us darling." She whined in worry.

"Dammit." Duke in the Baroness' body swore.

"Oh boy. This isn't good. You guys better get inside before General Hawk comes." Flint said, doing the facepalm.

"Too late Flint. He's here." Lady Jaye warned as Hawk came on the scene. He was not pleased that Duke and the Baroness are naked in public.

"Duke! Baroness! What are you doing outside naked? Get back inside before you cause a scene! On the double! NOW!" Hawk shouted.

"Sir yes sir!" Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies responded as they ran back inside covering their exposed body parts.

"All right Joes! Show's over now return to posts right now! That's an order!" Hawk shouted at the Joes.

"Sir yes sir!" The Joes responded as they returned to their posts.

Back in the bathroom, the switched up Duke and the Baroness are about to blow a fuse.

"Dammit! It's Cobra's fault that we were stripped naked in public!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled.

"I know those Cobra swines are to blame Duke darling but it was your idea that we fought them being covered in towels!" The Baroness in Duke's body blamed him for their embarrassment. A heated argument between the two is about to take place.

"What? Are you saying that it was my fault that I got us embarrassed in front of the Joes?" Duke in the Baroness' body argued.

"Yes it was!" The Baroness in Duke's body argued back.

"Dammit Baroness! I'm starting to lose it again! After everything we've been through, are you turning on me the same way Scarlett, Beachhead and the punk kid brother of mine, Lt. Falcon did to me?" Duke in the Baroness' body angrily questioned his new lover's loyalty.

"Do not blame me for your problems Duke! I was betrayed by Destro and Cobra the same way your brother betrayed you! But unlike your situation with Scarlett, I never made peace with my former alleys and I do not plan to!" The Baroness in Duke's body defended.

"No! I'm talking about our relationship! You had to betray Cobra to save me from being turned into a mutant Cobra but neither of us saw the beam from the Alternator device coming. We got zapped by it, boom! We've switched bodies in the process. We've come this far to let a bad situation after another to come between us both. Falcon was the only family that I had left and now I've lost him forever. Scarlett dumped me for Snake Eyes because I made a complete ass of myself as always. I always let my temper get the better of me when things don't go my way or the way the job should be done around here. Hell I..." Duke in the Baroness' body got cut off by the Baroness in Duke's body when she put her finger on his lip.

"Hush darling. You're not the only one who has a short temper. Every time Cobra Commander or Serpentor blamed me for my failures, I was ashamed but behind closed doors, I became angry and frustrated. But when Serpentor became Emperor of Cobra by taking Cobra Commander's place as the leader, we finally took all of our anger and frustration that he caused us out on him." The Baroness in Duke's body told her side of the issue.

"No kidding Baroness but I just want to say that..." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized to each other and then kissed passionately until they fell on the bathtub and got wet. They laughed and then kissed passionately as they slowly sunk into the water.

* * *

The Next morning, Doc put a special black brace on Bazooka's broken leg. He cleared Bazooka and Leatherneck for battle. Leatherneck lost a lot of blood when Lt. Falcon betrayed the Joes due to his thirst for revenge on his half brother and destroyed the Joe Base so they had to find Leatherneck's blood type to do a transfusion to keep him alive.

Meanwhile Lifeline did a check up on Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies.

Well despite the body swap and whatever activities you two were doing, I'd say you're both 100% healthy. So I recommend that you keep your bodies and your relationship with each other as healthy as possible." Lifeline informed them.

"Thanks Lifeline. Next time I go visit my shrink, I hope I get a good clean of health. Just like the Baroness' body." Duke in the Baroness' body thanked him.

"No problem Duke." Lifeline obliged.

"The last time I went to a shrink, I easily intimated him due to my psychotic attitude. Even being a part of Cobra makes it worse." The Baroness in Duke's body remembered the last time that she went to a shrink.

"Forget about it sweetheart. Let's hope Cobra gets a huge taste of defeat the next time we see 'em again." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Absolutely darling. At least Gung-Ho's Cajun Gumbo tasted better than that awful taste of metal in my mouth from Destro everytime I kissed him." The Baroness in Duke's body mentioned about Gung-Ho's Cajun Gumbo.

"Well remind me not to do that since I'm in your body. And another thing, you're enjoying way too much of Gung-Ho's Cajun Gumbo." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"But I cannot help it Duke. It was delicious." The Baroness in Duke's body expressed on how much she loved that gumbo.

"Yep. It's been the best Louisiana food that has ever made on God's green earth. Even my mama's version of it is better." Gung-Ho said with a smile on his face. He was glad that the Baroness liked his Cajun Gumbo.

"Yeah Gung-Ho. That's why I also love my mama. Gumbo so good. Makes you wanna slap yo wicked step-mama." Roadblock added, being a gourmet chef due to his passion of cooking good food.

"You mean slap a Cobra. That's why I'll slap Cobra Commander or Destro in the face the next time I see them again." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"We will Baroness but we need to consult with General Hawk first." Duke in the Baroness' body suggested that they should talk to General Hawk about it.

"All right darling." The Baroness in Duke's body agreed.

All the Joes are assembled in the flying area, standing before General Hawk. Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body, Flint, Beachhead and Sgt. Slaughter are standing in front of the Joes as a group of leaders with Duke as the first, Flint as the second, the Baroness as the third much to the girls' chargin and Beachhead and Sgt. Slaughter as the forth in charge.

"All right Joes. Last night we got the info about Cobra's next move. they're heading toward Las Vegas to get more of Destro's weapons and then they're going to Los Angeles, California to storm into a power plant and get the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals to complete the Alternator device. So I'm sending a group of Joes to counter strike them while the rest of you are going to Los Angeles to guard the power plant and the chemicals. Who will volunteer to lead the Las Vegas mission?"

"I'll volunteer sir." Duke in the Baroness' body spoke.

"Are you sure about this Duke?" Hawk asked him in concern.

"Yes sir. I've been on the sidelines long enough after going through some complications being in this body." Duke in the Baroness' body answered and told Hawk that he was ready.

"OK then who will go with you?" Hawk asked Duke about who he picked.

"I'm taking the Baroness, Flint, Beachhead, Lady Jaye, Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Alpine, Bazooka, Shipwreck as long as he doesn't gamble, Mutt & Junkyard, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Leatherneck, Barbecue, Wild Bill and the Renegades if Sgt. Slaughter doesn't mind if I could borrow them."

"Sure thing Duke as long as they stay alive." Sgt. Slaughter said.

"That's a lot of numbers Duke but OK. Now let's get to our locations people! We got a war to win!" General Hawk commanded.

"YO JOE!" The Joes responded.

"Everybody in the plane right now! Wild Bill, take us to Sin City soldier!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded.

"Roger that Duke! Next stop, Viva Las Vegas! YEE HOO!" Wild Bill responded and yelled like a wild cowboy. All the Joes got in their Tamahawks, Skyhawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies and flew to Los Angeles while Duke and his team got on the same airplane that brought them to the Flagg and flew to Las Vegas.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Duke and his team arrived at Las Vegas to keep Cobra from getting more of Destro's weapons. While Duke in the Baroness' body and Flint took their girlfriends out on the town, the other Joes split into two teams to counterstrike Cobra. Meanwhile Dr. Mindbender is putting his plans to switch Serpentor with Scarlett slowly into place in their attempt to unseat the transformed Cobra Commander and possibly brainwash his humanoid snakes.


	21. What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

After hours of flight, the Joes led by Duke in the Baroness' body have arrived in Las Vegas. During their flight, the Joes played cards, ate some snacks, had arm wrestling matches and shared stories about their duties in G.I. Joe and battles with Cobra while the switched up Duke and the Baroness flirt with one another, much to Beachhead's dismay.

"Well, we're here. Now what leader Joe?" Shipwreck asked.

"We stick around until our Job is done. Call me crazy guys but my new found woman's intuition tells that Cobra could strike at us at anytime." Duke in the Baroness' body answered.

"Yep. It could come in handy sometimes, Duke." Lady Jaye said.

"So that explains why I got bad luck gettin' the girls." Shipwreck said.

"Luck ain't got nothin' to do with it, barnacle brain." Gung-Ho told the Sailor.

"So what's the plan Duke?" Flint asked before one of the employees came by and gave them a note. They opened it and read it.

_Dear G.I. Joe_

_I know you came to Las Vagas to stop us and ruin our plans to retrieve Destro's weapons which I doubt you will. If you want to succeed, I suggest that you split up into three groups. Duke and Flint, I suggest you take the girls out on the town and we'll give you a double date that you'll never forget because we have a big surprise in store for you. We set up a limo, two tuxedos and two beautiful dresses for you four to wear. I'm sure you'll have a deadly date with destiny before Duke and the Baroness switch bodies with other again which won't happen anytime soon. Until then, see you tonight._

_Signed by your friends from Cobra._

"Are you mad? That could be a trap." The Baroness in Duke's body worrily protested.

"The Baroness is right. What are we gonna do?" Lady Jaye asked.

"Well looks like we have no choice but to split up into three groups as Cobra said. Flint and I will take the Baroness and Lady Jaye out as those snakes suggested and watch out for deadly traps while the other two groups will look for Cobra and stop them from getting Destro's weapons. Beachhead, you and Leatherneck will take the Renegades with you and keep them in check." Duke in the Baroness' body ordered his team.

"Yes sir!" Beachhead responded.

"And the rest of you guys, you know what to do."

"Yo Joe!" Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Alpine, Bazooka, Shipwreck, Mutt, Storm Shadow, Barbecue and Wild Bill responded with a battlecry as they split up into three groups.

When Flint, Lady Jaye, the switched up Duke and the Baroness came outside, they saw a limo with a limo driver carrying a sign that said G.I. Joe.

"That must be the Limo Cobra was talkin' about. I got a bad feeling about this." Flint was suspicious about the Limo and the driver.

"If Cobra is bluffing, then brace yourselves for a memorable night. So let's say that we're going on a date Duke darling." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"I'd appreciate it if you stop callin' me that." Duke in the Baroness' body told her to stop calling him darling.

"Oh hush will you? I have the right to say that. Freedom of speech you know." The Baroness in Duke's body argued.

"Let's just get in the Limo, find the tuxedos and dresses, put them on and get ready for Cobra or in the Baroness' case, a double date." Flint said as they got in the Limo.

"Yeah and it's been a month since we went on our last date Flint." Lady Jaye agreed and recalled about their last date.

"You got that right, Lady Jaye." Flint agreed and held her by the waist.

"C'mon Baroness. Let's get this over with while I'm still showin' my displeasure of wearin' a dress." Duke in the Baroness' body said, feeling uncomfortable about the thought of wearing a dress.

"Way ahead of you, Duke. I want my beautiful body to look extremely hot. So I want you to look at your best as soon as possible or I'll have to do it myself." The Baroness in Duke's body slightly warned him about him making her own body look beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah." Duke in the Baroness' body replied, being annoyed.

They went to a Planet Hollywood Hotel to rent two rooms for one night. Flint took the Baroness in Duke's body to a Tuxedo store to rent two Tuxedos while Lady Jaye and Duke in the Baroness' body rented some beautiful dresses. They went to a spa where Duke and the Baroness were having a rather hilarious experience there being in each other's bodies after they had a workout at the health club.

After the sunset, they came out wearing dresses and tuxedos. Duke in the Baroness' body was wearing a black long dress with long black gloves, black stilettos, fancy diamond long earrings and a high bun ponytail and Lady Jaye wore a white long dress.

Flint and the Baroness in Duke's body wore tuxedos with different colors on their jackets. The Baroness in Duke's body wore a black jacket and Flint wore a white one.

"My, Flint. You look dashing." Lady Jaye complemented Flint.

"You look great yourself, Lady Jaye." Flint complemented back.

"Yeah? Well this body is a winner on this one because this baby is killing competition when it comes to being the most hottest Joe in this outfit!" Duke in the Baroness' body boasted.

"Do not get cocky Duke. The only reason why you are the sexiest and the most hottest Joe in this outfit is because you are in my beautiful body that you're getting way too attached to." The Baroness in Duke's body slightly warned and reminded him why he's in her body.

"You're just jealous that I made your body look perfect enough to bring someone on their knees and kiss my feet." Duke in the Baroness' body was being narcissistic.

"Oh great. My beauty is making him as arrogant as I once was during my days with Cobra." The Baroness in Duke's body said in disbelief.

"No I'm not. In other words, I was just kidding." Duke in the Baroness' body reassured.

"Well next time, let me know if it's a joke or not, OK?" The Baroness in Duke's body told him.

"Sorry for the interuption but we're gettin' late." Flint told them after he checked the time.

"Yeah, let's go to a restaurant that Cobra told us to meet them." Lady Jaye added as they got back in the Limo.

"Driver, take us to where a restaurant where Cobra wants to meet us." Duke in the Baroness' body told the Limo Driver to take them to a restaurant to meet Cobra.

"Right away sir." The Limo Driver responded as he drove 4 Joes to their scheduled location. After he closed the window after talking to the Joes, He turned on the communicator screen on his right side and reported to the Crimson Twins. "This is Crimson Guard 51. Come in Crimson Twins."

"Ah yes, Crimson Guard 51." Xamot began.

"Have you got..." Tomax added.

"...the Joes yet?" Xamot and Tomax finished.

"Yes sir. I picked them up and took 'em to a restaurant where we set a trap for them." The Limo Driver answered. The Limo Driver is one of the Crimson Guards working for Cobra.

"Excellent work, Crimson Guard 51." Xamot began.

"Zartan and his Dreadknoks will be joining you..." Tomax added.

"...and the rest of the Crimson Guards shortly." Xamot added some more.

"If you can't capture them,..." Tomax once again added.

"Destroy them by any means necessary." Xamot and Tomax finished.

"I hear and obey." The Limo Driver disguised Crimson Guards responded as he drove the Joes to a restaurant where Cobra set a trap for them.

* * *

"Nightfall in Caesars Palace, Gung-Ho, Roadblock, Alpine, Bazooka, Shipwreck with Polly, Mutt with Junkyard, Snake Eyes with Timber, Storm Shadow, Barbecue and Wild Bill are standing outside in front of the Hotel Casino resort.

"Qwaunkkkkkk! Polly wants to gamble! Polly wants to go the Strip Club and see some naked girls! Qwaunkkkkkk qwaunkkkkkk!" Polly pervertedly exclaimed.

"Well forget it bird. We're supposed to be lookin' out for Cobra, remember?" Shipwreck told his parrot no and reminded his pet about the task at hand.

"Yeah and we gotta save up some money for somethin' to eat." Gung-Ho added, thinking about his stomach in the form of his 8 pack abs.

"Speakin' of which Gung-Ho, how come Duke and Flint gets the easy job by takin' the girls out to dinner while we're standin' on patrol in from of the Caesars Palace where they doin' all the fancy waterwork? Plus I heard that they got a room with a pool in it." Alpine complained about their leaders' assignment on this mission and informed the other's about the special room in the Caesars Palace hotel casino.

"Alpine, Cobra is settin' a trap. If they catch us slippin', it's gonna be like crap. And I ain't talkin' about the game where they shootin' dice. What these snakes are gonna do ain't gonna be nothin' nice." Roadblock said.

"Indeed, Roadblock. A true warrior must stay focus while the enemy is plotting to overcome one." Storm Shadow agreed and spoke with wisdom.

"Yep. Them Cobras are slick as an oil spill in the street." Wild Bill added.

"I wonder what Snake Eyes was thinkin' about. He's been distant from us ever since poor Scarlett's been capture by Cobra." Barbecue was wondering about Snake Eyes.

"At least you're not judging the guy like you did in the past." Alpine reminded Barbecue about the last time he had a problem about Snake Eyes letting Storm Shadow go.

"Yeah. I learned my lesson the hard way when Scarlett hit me right in kisser." Barbecue remembered when an angry Scarlett punched him in the face for his rude behavior.

"Duke might do the same thing Scarlett did, only harder if you misjudge the Baroness. At least ol' Junkyard's being friendly with her since he saved her from being choked out by Destro before the ol' switcheroo between her and Duke took place." Mutt warned Barbecue about Duke if he misjudge the Baroness the same way he misjudge Snake Eyes for letting Storm Shadow go back then.

"Thanks for the advice, Mutt. These four people are way too dangerous for me anyway." Barbecue exclaimed feeling uncomfortable.

"Anyways, let's watch out for Cobra. I want payback for what they did to my leg." Bazooka said, pointed his finger on his injured left leg, covered in the black brace.

"Easy, Bazooka. You'll get your chance. And when that happens, we'll stomp those snakes on every chance we take." Roadblock advised to stay levelheaded.

"Qwaunkkkkkk! You were gonna say that Cobra's gonna get panted. Qwaunkkkkkk!" Polly made a wisecrack until Roadblock growled at the parrot.

"Keep it up Polly and Roadblock'll barbecue your ass." Shipwreck warned his parrot.

"Hey! I'm Barbecue!" Barbecue exclaimed.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant that Roadblock's gonna fry Polly with fire!" Shipwreck tried to change the subject.

"Qwaunkkkkkk! Not that! Not that! Qwaunkkkkkk qwaunkkkkkk!" Polly cried as the Parrot tried to fly away from Shipwreck who is chasing him.

"Come back here you blasted bird!" Shipwreck yelled as he continued to chase after his parrot and the other Joes laughed.

Snake Eyes was standing alone by the glowing fountain and he saw the image of Scarlett in it. He wanted to see Scarlett again so bad, he'll go to extremes to save her. Even if he has to kill someone.

* * *

In a deserted casino hotel, Destro and his henchmen arrived there as they stepped out of the giant ship.

"Ah! Right where I left them. They will aid us in our struggle against G.I. Joe and our victory with Cobra. Iron Grenadiers, assemble at once!" Destro commanded as his team, the Iron Grenadiers assembled before him.

The Iron Grenadiers: Alexander McCullen (Destro's long lost son who he reunited with after Destro escaped from prison.), Darklon (A distant cousin of the Destro clan and the ruler of Darklonia.), Metal-Head (Anti-tank specialist), General Mayhem (Destro's new General and a former Spetsnaz General who went AWOL.), Mistress Armada (Formerly of the British Army), Sergeant Major (Destro's right-hand man) and Voltar (Ex-Mercenary General capable of turning defeat into victory).

"Is that where you hid the rest of the weapon's dad?" An African Scottish young man named Alexander asked his Scottish iron masked father.

"Why yes, my dear Alexander. Come inside so I can show it to you all." Destro said as they went inside the deserted casino hotel. Little did they know that Beachhead, Leatherneck and the Renegades are infiltrating them from the distance.

"How the hell long are we gonna wait here? It's drivin' me nuts." Leatherneck complained.

"Ha! You sounded like a bitch when you complain Leatherneck. Too bad your balls are smaller than my big and beautiful biceps." Brideziila mocked Leatherneck and flexed her right bicep.

"Oh yeah?" Leatherneck yelled at Bridezilla, pumping his fists.

"Yeah!" Bridezilla yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Beachhead shouted at them.

"You first, moron." Bridezilla growled at Beachhead.

"Don't you call me a moron, you muscle head. And respect your commandin' officer who is a few ranks ahead of you." Beachhead growled back and reminded her who's in charge of his team.

"Excuse me sir but shouldn't we focus on the task at hand instead of fighting each other?" Kenya reminded Beachhead of the mission.

"Yeah cause I feel like ridin' on a snake like when me and my homies used to do in Compton." 187 added.

"Hold on son. How about we go rodeo on them yahoos inside this here property and..." Ragin' Roscoe got cut off by Beachhead.

"Hold your horses Ragin' Roscoe. They're inside the buildin'. Let's git 'em before they escape with the weapons. Let's move!" Beachhead commanded.

"YO JOE!" Beachhead, Leatherneck and the Renegades battle cried as they're headed the deserted casino hotel.

Inside the deserted casino hotel resort, Destro turned on the lights and there were lots of guns like the Handgun Dillion Aero Miniguns, M249 SAWs, Mk 46 Mod 0 Light Machine Guns, Sage Control SL-6 Rotary Launchers and Destro's favorite, the Delta-6 Accelerator Suits. All of them are separated into four metal crates.

"So these are the weapons that you created Master Destro? That's just enough to blow a shitload of G.I. Joes to fucking smithereens!" General Mayhem said.

"Woo hoo! Wow wee Boss! It's like Christmas come early!" Metal-Head was being wacky, trying to touch some of Destro's weapons but Destro pulled him away from his weapons.

"Not now you fool! We must transport this back to Cobra Island so we can be prepared for what the Joes will eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner! Plus we got the appetizer and the dessert in the form bullets and gun smoke. I created those weapons to get myself rich by selling arms to both sides so they can tear each other apart. Imagine what we could accomplish with the most powerful weapons known to modern man. We could rule the world and possibly... THE UNIVERSE!" Destro boasted and laughed manically.

"My, master Destro. You outdone yourself this time." Mistress Armada was impressed.

"Why thank you, young Mistress Armada. I assure you that'll lead us and Cobra to victory." Destro said before he heard an explosion from the door and then Beachhead, Leatherneck and the Renegades .

"Oh yeah? Well the only thing those weapons will lead you... is behind bars. 25 years to life. Now get 'em! YO JOE!" Beachhead cried as his team went into battle with Destro and the Iron Grenadiers.

"Dammit! G.I. Joe is on our tail! Iron Grenadiers Attack!" Destro commanded as the Iron Grenadiers shot at Beachhead, Leatherneck and the Renegades.

"Fire on them but don't hit the weapons!" Beachhead commanded his unit as they shot back at Destro and the Iron Grenadiers.

"YO JOE!" Leatherneck cried.

* * *

Minutes later, Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body, Flint and Lady Jaye have arrived at the FiAMMA Trattoria and Bar which was located at the Strip. They got out of the limo with **_Danny Madden's Facts of Life_** song playing.

"So that's the restaurant Cobra wants to meet us there, huh?" Flint was wondering about this.

"Yeah. Plus I heard that this place has Italian Cuisine and it's very romantic." Lady Jaye answered.

"Well they better have the best wine in this place because I am dying of thirst." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Yeah? Well I'm in a mood for eating beef or a lobster because I'm starvin'." Duke in the Baroness' body said as his stomach is starting to growl.

"You can eat what you like Duke darling as long as you need to watch my beautiful figure." The Baroness in Duke's body was serious about keeping her body in perfect shape.

"Are you nuts? Your body's maybe smaller than mine but at least it's not all skin and bones neither. In other words, you're perfect the way you are." Duke in the Baroness' body tried to complement her without offending her.

"Why thank you darling despite your rudeness." The Baroness in Duke's body responded.

"Welcome to the FiAMMA Trattoria and Bar restaurant. How may I help you mad wa vel?" A waiter on the cashier desk kindly asked. The waiter's french.

"A table for four please?" Duke in the Baroness' body ordered a table for them.

"Coming a right up! Oh and what is with your voice madame?" The waiter asked Duke in the Baroness' body about his voice.

"Well, um, in a weird way, me and date are transgenders. Are friends behind us are normal people. So don't mind my manly voice, OK?" Duke in the Baroness' body tried to explain.

"Oh, um, of course not, Madame." The waiter doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Thanks pal." Duke in the Baroness' body thanked him.

"Why you are welcome mad wa vel." The waiter obliged as he guided the four Joes to a the middle table, passed out the meal list to them and left. "Sheesh, I heard that a lesbian sounded like a man but this is a ridiculous."

"What's eatin' him?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked in confusion.

"Maybe it's because you told him that you're a transgender due to the fact that you and the Baroness switch bodies." Flint answered, trying to be funny but no one's laughing.

"Flint!" Lady Jaye sounded offended.

"It's alright Lady Jaye. He's right about that. This is diffidently gonna be a long night for me because I got these boneheads in the restaurant staring at my European girlfriend's body and her big breasts." Duke in the Baroness' body said, he heard the wolf whistles from the men who got slapped in the face and glasses of drinks splashed in the faces by their angry girlfriends and wives.

"We'll make sure that they do not get any bright ideas Duke darling." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"I told you no to... oh forget it. I'm not in a mood to argue with you right now because being inside your body is stressful enough when you got guys in the restaurant staring at me. Oh and Flint, stop lookin' at me and start lookin' at Lady Jaye instead, will ya?" Duke in the Baroness' body told Flint not to look "his" big breasts.

"Oh! Sorry about that buddy." Flint apologized.

"Yeah, you better Flint or I'll be cutting your balls off." Lady Jaye warned Flint about staring at the Baroness' body.

"Let's just order up and have a discussion, shall we?" The Baroness in Duke's body suggested that they order some food.

"Yeah." Duke in the Baroness' body, Flint and Lady Jaye agreed.

"One of these days Flint, you'll have to walk a mile in my shoes to understand what Duke has to go through, being trapped in the Baroness' body." Lady Jaye told him.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Flint sighed.

* * *

Back at the deserted casino hotel, Beachhead, Leatherneck and the Renegades shot back and forth with Destro and the Iron Grenadiers over two big crates filled with Destro's weapons until a giant winged man jumped through the roof and almost hit both sides with the broken parts of the ceiling.

"What the fuck is your problem, chump?" Beachhead demanded before the giant winged man turned around and revealed himself to be the Nemesis Enforcer! He was presumed dead during the final battle over the B.E.T. but he somehow survived the fall after Sgt. Slaughter throw him through the separated ground where he and Pythona were "killed".

"Ya dirtbag! You're blockin' my clear shot!" Leatherneck roared at the Nemesis Enforcer only to make him mad and storm toward Beachhead's unit.

"Oh no! Monster at 12 o'clock!" Kenya warned.

"Oh yeah? Heeeya!" The Golden Dragon Twins stopped the Nemesis Enforcer with two jumping kicks to the face, only to get knocked down by a powerful back slap.

Red Star, Bridezilla, 187, Red Dog, Mercer and Taurus all teamed up and tackled the Nemesis Enforcer, which they did, then they proceeded to beat him up.

"Let's take the weapons and escape while the Nemesis Enforcer gives us enough time to leave!" Destro commanded.

"Dad, you knew him?" Alexander asked.

"I shall explain later Alexander. Now move! We do not have much time!" Destro was in a hurry to leave so they took the crates filled with weapons and got outside the deserted casino hotel to get back inside the Cobra ship.

"Damn! Destro and his cronies are gittin' away! Let's ditch that bastard so we can go after them!" Beachhead

"I'll get rid of him for ya, Beachhead! YO JOE!" Leatherneck said as he grabbed the cannon.

With little effort, the Nemesis Enforcer threw Red Star, Bridezilla, 187, Red Dog, Mercer and Taurus off of him before Leatherneck shot the him with a cannon. When the Nemesis Enforcer with a missile on him hit the wall and exploded, the deserted casino hotel started to come down.

"Aw hell naw! THE WHOLE DAMN PLACE IS COMIN' DOWN!" 187 warned.

"GIT OUT OF THIS PLACE AND GO AFTER THEM!" Beachhead ordered as he and his team retreated from the collapsing building in time to see it crash.

"Whew! That was close!" Ragin' Roscoe was relieved that they got out safe.

"Not close enough, laddie. Cobra is getting away." Hot Rod informed them about Destro's escape.

"We must not let them escape with the weapons." Jade of the Arashikage Ninja Clan told them.

"You're damn right they won't, Jade. Get in the Recon Sleds and go after them!" Beachhead commanded as they got on the Recon Sleds and chased after them.

"G.I. Joe are behind us, father!" Alexander warned.

"And they are relentless in their attempts to stop us from delivering the weapons, master!" Mistress Armada added.

"Metal-Head, Sergeant Major and Voltar, destroy the G.I. Joe team before they shoot us out of the sky!" Destro commanded his men and they shot the machine guns and missiles at Beachhead's team but they shot back with their weapons.

Back at the restaurant, Flint, Lady Jaye, the switched up Duke and the Baroness were eating their food, drinking some wine, exchanging stories about the good times and bad times during the G.I. Joe/Cobra war until a waiter came by.

"Oh. Hi waiter. Is this our check? We haven't had any dessert yet." Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"Yeah. I was look forward to eat that cake you guys got here." Lady Jaye wanted some dessert.

"Here's your check ma'am." The waiter got Duke the check. The waiter was an obese man with a country accent.

"Thanks. Wait. That's not a check. That's some kind of note." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"What's it said?" Flint asked.

"The note said "Party's over G.I. Joe. We're comin' for you right now! So watch your back!" It was from Cobra." Duke in the Baroness' body read the note from Cobra.

"COBRA?"

"Sorry about the dessert, ma'am. We were servin' some chocolate cake but the price was too big. And speakin' which, don't cha think yer breasts are gettin' way too big fer that little dress that yer wearin' little darlin'?" The waiter rudely asked Duke in the Baroness' body about "his" big breasts and mocked him which made him and the Baroness in Duke's body mad.

"Dammit! You are way out of line you fat bastard!" Duke in the Baroness' body growled at the waiter.

"And more importantly, you are being rude!" The Baroness in Duke's body added with more fury in her eyes.

"Shut up!" The waiter back slapped the Baroness in Duke's body in the face, only to get punched in the face and getting thrown to the other table where another couple was dining on by Duke in the Baroness' body.

"What are doing Missour? Get back to work!" The French waiter yelled, only to see that the face was ripped open. "Wait a minute. You're not a waiter. You are..." The French waiter took the mask off and the rude waiter revealed to be... Zartan!

"It's Zartan!" The Baroness in Duke's body cried. Zartan took off his costume, pushed the couple off the table and ran to the door.

"After him! Don't let him get away!" Duke in the Baroness' body ordered before they head to the door and stopped Zartan on his tracks.

"You're not goin' anywhere, Zartan!" Flint halted Zartan.

"You're coming with us weather you like it or not." Lady Jaye added.

"Surrender you Cobra swine!" The Baroness in Duke's body growled at Zartan.

"Looks like we'll be having a Cobra Barbecue tonight after all. With Zartan as the main course." Duke in the Baroness' body said, cracking his knuckles before the Dreadknoks charged into the restaurant in their motorcycles and Thrasher's Thunder Machine. Zartan recently recruited Zanzibar the Pirate, Road Pig the Enforcer and Gnawgahyde the Poacher.

"Oh shit. The Dreadknoks again." Duke in the Baroness' body swore as the Dreadknoks destroyed everything in their path.

"And don't forget Zanya, Zartan's wild daughter!" Zanya came on the scene in her motorcycle.

"Zartan's daughter?" Duke in the Baroness' body, Flint and Lady Jaye cried in shock.

"Zartan never told me that he has a daughter." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Not until now traitor. All right Dreadknoks, let's trash this place and the Joes in it!" Zartan commanded.

"On the d-d-double mate!" Road Pig growled.

"We're gonna run them over like a dog on the street!" Gnawgahyde shouted.

"It's payback time bitch!" Zarana snarled at the Baroness in Duke's body.

"This is one date you'll never forget mates cause it'll be your last!" Thrasher yelled as the Dreadknoks circled around the Joes, surrounding them and laughed maniacally at the same time.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: All hell has broken loose in Las Vegas. Can the Joes survive the Cobra strike in Sin City?


	22. Cobra Strike in the Sin City

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

As the switched up Duke and the Baroness along with Flint and Lady Jaye became surrounded by the Dreadknoks lead by Zartan at the FiAMMA Trattoria and Bar restaurant, Duke in the Baroness' body had one trick up his sleeve when he puts his feminine hands on "his" cleavage.

"Duke, what are you doing digging into my breasts?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked as Duke in her body keeps digging in her d-cup breasts until he found something.

"Looking for this." Duke in the Baroness' body answered after he revealed a smoke pallet that was hidden his cleavage. "We're leaving this restaurant right now!"

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" Zartan yelled as the Dreadknoks proceeded to run over four Joes.

"Say goodbye, bitch! because that'll be the last time that we'll ever see your ugly face again!" Zarana yelled as the Dreadknoks drove toward the Joes before Duke in the Baroness' body dropped the smoke pallet and a huge pile of smoke appeared, blinding the Dreadknoks enough for four Joes to escape.

"C'mon! Let's pay for our meals and get outta here!" Flint said as they went the cashier, pay them the amount of money, left them a tip and rushed to the front door to get out and go to the limo.

"Driver! Get us out of here! This is an emergency!" The Baroness in Duke's body told the Limo Driver to drive but the Limo Driver to pull out a gun and point it at them.

"Sorry ma'am but I can't do that." The Limo Driver refused.

"What? Are you serious? Whatever you're doing, I'm calling your boss and file a complaint about your behavior!" The Baroness in Duke's body threatened to call the Limo Driver's boss.

"You can't do that as well because my boss is Cobra." The Limo Driver informed the Joes that he is working for Cobra.

"COBRA?" The four Joes gasped.

"Yes, Cobra and you're about to become exterminated." The Crimson Guard disguised as a Limo Driver was about to shoot at the four Joes but he was snatched out of the window and got beaten up by Snake Eyes.

"Snake Eyes?" The four Joes exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at your post! But since you're here, thanks anyway." Duke in the Baroness' body thanked Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes obliged with a thumbs up and then he pointed outside where the rest of the Joes took down the rest of the Crimson Guards.

"What are you boys doing here? Trying to ruin our date?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked her fellow Joes.

"No but we saw the Crimson Guards drove here so we followed them and pulverized those blasted bilge rats to timbuck two." Shipwreck explained.

"Great timing guys. Now get in the Limo and drive because we got Dreadknoks crashed our dinner party." Lady Jaye told them to come in the Limo.

"Damn Skippy, Lady Jaye! Now is the time to blow Cobra away! Yo Joe! Go and go!" Roadblock exclaimed as the Joes got in the Limo with Wild Bill driving in the front seat.

"YEEEEE HOOOOO!" Wild Bill yelled like a cowboy.

"I always wanted to ride in one of these." Barbecue excited said.

"Me too!" Shipwreck agreed.

"Me three!" Bazooka added.

"Everybody does. Anyways, we brought some weapons just in case. Besides they don't allow weapons in the casino hotel." Alpine informed the Joes about the weapons they carried in four duffel bags.

"Not unless you wanna confiscate them in your suitcase." Gung-Ho made a wisecrack about it.

"Can the chit chat, shoot at Cobra and drive so we can find Beachhead and the others." Duke in the Baroness' body told them to stop talking and start shooting at the Dreadknoks who chased after them in their motorcycles and the Thunder Machine.

"Yeah. For all we know, Beachhead and his team are already locking horns with Destro and his posse." Flint added.

"Beachhead to everybody. We're pursuing Destro and the Iron Grenadiers as they tried to fly away with the weapons in their aircraft." Beachhead reported to the others about his team's pursuit on Destro and Iron Grenadiers.

"Iron Grenadiers? I never heard of these guys before! Are they Destro's group? And more importantly Baroness, have you heard of them?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked his European girlfriend about the Iron Grenadiers.

"Yes but I didn't have time to tell you because Destro was too busy abusing me!" The Baroness in Duke's body answered.

"Aw for Pete's sake Baroness, must you keep the skeletons in your closest?" Duke in the Baroness' body got beside himself and argued.

"Don't get hostile with me! I happen to go through a lot of..." The Baroness in Duke's body argued back before Gung-Ho interrupted their argument.

"Hate to cut ya off, princess but we got a bigger problem ahead of us!" Gung-Ho informed the Joes about a giant truck coming toward them.

"What ya mean, Gung-Ho? Trucks run over cars all the time!" Shipwreck said.

"Yeah but when you look on the side of that giant truck, this one is no exception!" Gung-Ho pointed the Cobra symbol on four sides of the truck.

"COBRA!" Someone in that Cobra truck cried.

"I know that voice. It's...Lt. Falcon!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried as he saw through the windshield of that truck. It was Lt. Falcon going crazy, driving that giant Cobra truck.

_**Ludacris' Move Bitch**_ song plays

"I'm gonna run over everyone that gets in my way! COBRA!" Lt. Falcon shouted as he ran over cars, trucks and vans on the highway, causing some crazy destruction. The police cars and the S.W.A.T. trucks tried to stop the truck but they got ran over too.

"Oh my god! My brother's gone way too far! He ran over every civilian on the highway! We got to stop that truck before anybody gets hurt!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded as the evil Lt. Falcon attempted to run over the Joes in the Limo.

"Yes but we still have to deal with the Dreadknoks, Duke darling! They are coming!" The Baroness in Duke's body said.

The Dreadknoks arrived on the scene and looked at the damage Lt. Falcon caused.

"Whew! Look at it daddy! The Anarchy of it!" Zanya exclaimed in excitement.

"Never mind that my dear Zanya! We'll have some more fun when we pulverize G.I. Joe to the point of no return!" Zartan calmed his own daughter down.

"Weather we run over the Joes or Falcon does, we get the last laugh tonight when we put them in the hospital!" Thrasher exclaimed and laugh maniacally as he ran over the damaged cars, trucks and vans with his Thunder Machine to add insult to injury.

"Ha ha ha! Good one Thrasher! Nothin' better than causin' anarchy and destruction!" Gnawgahyde cheered.

"Now it's our turn crush 'em into pieces!" Road Pig snarled as they ran over a couple of already damaged vehicles.

"Then stop talking and chase after them, you fucking fools!" Zartan told the Dreadknoks to stop messing with the damaged cars, trucks and vans.

"COBRA!" The Dreadknoks and the remaining Crimson Guards in their stuns responded with the battlecry.

Back to the scene where Beachhead, Leatherneck and the Renegades are chasing after Destro and the Iron Grenadiers to get possession of Destro's high powered weapons.

"Dammit! We just can't get rid of them! What will it take for us to destroy them?" General Mayhem asked frustratingly as both teams shot at each other back and forth.

"This will slow them down." Voltar grabbed a cannon.

"A cannon? Ha ha ha! You're slowing down them with that stinkin' cannon?" Metal Head mocked Voltar.

"Of course with the cannon, you wild haired twit!" Voltar answered annoyingly as he shot a cannon at the Joes.

"Hey, partner! How about I intercept that one? HEEEEEE HAAAWWW!" Ragin' Roscoe yelled like a cowboy as he shot a missile from his Havoc tank which intercepted the other missile as they went to the sky and exploded.

"All right Ragin' Roscoe, aim at the ship and blow it out of the sky! Everybody, shoot them down!" Beachhead ordered his team to fire their missiles at the ship, which they successfully did.

"Father, we've been hit!" Alexander alarmed his father.

"Brillant deduction, son!" Destro shot at his own son.

"Well, don't take it out on me Dad! It's not my fault that you're blinded by your own ego!" Alexander defended.

"Silence, boy! I'm losing control of my ship!" Destro snarled at Alexander again before the controls exploded in front of him.

"Boss, we're crashing!" Metal Head alarmed Destro.

"I know that, you idiot! Just shut up and hang on! One more importantly, LOOK OUT!" Destro yelled as the Cobra ship is falling from the sky.

Back at the scene where the Joes in the Limo are having a time distancing themselves from the Dreadknoks.

"If we don't get rid of the Dreadknoks right now, we're gonna have a trash up down full of destroyed casinos and hotels, injured or dead civilians and one pissed off Mayor!" Barbecue said.

"If Barbecue is right, we'll have a messed up night! Let's get Cobra off the road before we get toast!" Roadblock agreed.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Shipwreck asked.

"I'll hit 'em with my cannon!" Bazooka suggested that he use his signature cannon.

"Are you nuts? Every civilian will get hurt and they won't like it at all!" Mutt protested against Bazooka's idea.

"OK then. I'm open to suggestions." Alpine surrendered, feeling like he's out of idea.

"Duke, use my body once again to stop them!" The Baroness in Duke's body told him to use her body to catch the Dreadknoks off guard.

"What you talkin' about, Baroness?" Flint questioned the Baroness' idea.

"You had to ask, did you Flint?" Lady Jaye grunted.

"On it, sweetheart! Flint, cover your eyes. Boys, eyes on the road, not me!" Duke in the Baroness' body told them as he untied the top of his dress and exposed "his" big d-cup breasts to catch the Dreadknoks off guard.

"Boobies!" Thrasher, Road Pig, Gnawgahyde and Zanzibar all said it at the same time before Thrasher lost his focus, which caused the Dreadknoks to crash everywhere from the streets to the casinos but Zartan and his young Daughter, Zanya fell on the fountain.

"AH! Daddy, I'm wet!" Zanya screamed and whined. She splashed the water in disgust and frustration.

"I know that! I'm wet too thanks to that idiot, Thrasher! Now shut up and help me find the rest of the Dreadknoks!" Zartan said as they swam out of the fountain.

"Now that had to be one of the most devastatin' crashes I've ever saw!" Wild Bill said, shaking his head.

"Oh boy. General Hawk will have our hides for this." Duke in the Baroness' body said as he tied "his" dress back on and became extremely frustrated about this current situation.

"At least it couldn't get any worst than that one, Duke. Even Beachhead and his team are having no luck catching Destro and his team." Flint expressed his frustration on this situation as well.

"Eh, I wouldn't say that, Flint. Look!" Mutt pointed at the sky and the Cobra ship fell from the sky and crashed on the street.

"It's going to explode!" Mistress Armada warned the Iron Grenadiers.

"Then get weapons and get out!" Destro commanded as they took the crates filled with Destro's weapons with the help of the Nemesis Enforcer and got out of the ship before the ship exploded into flames.

"Dammit! That was our only transportation to ship our weapons back to Cobra!" Destro cursed in disgust.

"Destro, you fool! You're supposed to keep those weapons from G.I. Joe!" Zartan argued.

"And you're supposed to keep the Joes occupied!" Destro argued back.

"It doesn't matter right now at this point. All that matter is that we're taking those weapons back to Joe custody and send your sorry asses straight to jail!" Duke in the Baroness' body told them and then Beachhead, Leatherneck and the Renegades arrived on the scene to join the party.

"Ah, Duke and the Baroness. We meet again. But fortunately, we have to meet again under these circumstances." Destro greeted his former Cobra teammate and ex-girlfriend, the Baroness and Duke.

"Indeed, Destro darling. Ever since my defection to G.I. Joe, I fell in love with Duke because he treats me much better than you or any of these Cobra swines, including that ego maniac himself, Cobra Commander'll ever treat me. Once we put you out of your misery, soon we will win the war and be together like I always dreamed of." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Besides, the Baroness did warn you that bad or worst things'll happen to you sooner or later if you treat her wrong again. And now, that's about come to fruition." Duke in the Baroness' body added.

"Bah! I hope you're ready for what hell Cobra will bring to you right now." Destro warned them.

"Oh we're ready all right, Destro. Oh and Cobra?"

"What?" The Iron Grenadiers and the Dreadknoks gasped.

"Go to hell! Get them guys!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded.

"YO JOE!" The Joes cried before Lt. Falcon came between both teams with that giant Cobra truck.

"Another time, Duke but until then, you'll be hearing from us!" Falcon said.

"Let's get those weapons and get out of here!" Destro commanded the Dreadknoks and the Iron Grenadiers to put the weapons in the giant Cobra truck.

"Move It!" Zartan added.

"COBRA!" Cobra Forces cried as Road Pig, Metal Head, Voltar and Gnawgahyde took the crates and attempted to put them inside the truck but the Joes shot at them.

"Concentrate your fire on that truck and get those weapons right now!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded as Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Bridezilla, 187, Mercer, Taurus and Red Dog tackled through the Cobra Officers.

"Stop them before they..." Destro got cut off when the Joes shot at them with more bullets and missiles enough to for the Iron Grenadiers and the Dreadknoks to fall back.

"Once again, they turned the tables on us! Everyone fall back!" Zartan told everyone to fall back.

"But what about the weapons, Zartan?" Zarana reminded.

"We can't let the Joes take what's rightfully ours!" Zandar added.

"If they take those weapons, then we won't be havin' any fun!" Thrasher exclaimed.

"Yeah, what he said!" Metal Head said before Snake Eyes kicked him in the face.

"Ow! Hey you, that hurts! All righty then, ninja man. Bring it on!" Metal Head tried to attack Snake Eyes by impersonating Bruce Lee but once again Snake Eyes owned him. Snake Eyes was not in a playing mood.

Roadblock and Gung-Ho double teamed on Road Pig and took him down after Road Pig overpowered them for a minute. Road Pig was one tough Dreadknok.

Voltar and Gnawgahyde were not so lucky in their fight against the Renegades. Even Jade and Kenya took out Zarana and Mistress Armada enough for the rest of the Renegades to get both crates full of weapons away from Cobra.

"Dammit all to hell! G.I. Joe has the weapons I created! Stop them and get them back!" Destro shouted as he, the Iron Grenadiers and the Dreadknoks tried to get them back but Bazooka shot at them with his cannon only for them to duck and the missile went to their remaining vehicles, destroying them in the process.

"It's over Cobra! Surrender now and no harm will come to you!" Duke in the Baroness' body ordered Cobra to surrender.

"Dammit all to hell! We've been defeated by G.I. Joe once again! Since we failed once again Zartan, then we have no other alternative but to say it!" Destro grunted in frustration.

"I agree." Zartan said.

"COBRA RETREAT!" Destro and Zartan called for a retreat before Zartan dropped the smoke pallet, blinding the Joes. They responded by getting inside the Cobra truck. All of them.

"Everybody, inside the truck!" Lt. Falcon called for the Iron Grenadiers and the Dreadknoks to get in the truck so they can escape.

"Enjoy your victory G.I. Joe because once we get the chemicals for the Alternator device, your days are numbers!" Destro told them before he and the Cobra Forces took off to Los Angeles to regroup.

"Cobra's gone for now, guys but I don't think we'll see them again until tomorrow." Lady Jaye said.

"Yeah and those salty sea dogs will spend the night in the desert, not knowin' that it'll be extremely hot outside tomorrow." Shipwreck added.

"After the mess all of us made all over this city, I doubt that the Mayor will thank us for that." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Yeah but unless we get to the chemicals first tomorrow, that ol' tin grinned creep could be right." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Looks like the Firetrucks and the Ambulances are heading in different directions. Guess we did let Cobra cause some serious property damage." Alpine informed them about the incoming Firetrucks and Ambulances.

"We'll be kicked out of this town before we spend the night." Barbecue said.

"Looks like we'll have to find a way to apologize to the Mayor in the morning, guys." Flint said.

"Yeah but until then, let's take those weapons back to the airline, put them in the airplane for safe keeping, head back to our hotels and call it a night. And no gambling, drinking or wild parties. I want everyone to stay focus on our mission so the Baroness and I can switch back to our real bodies." Duke in the Baroness' body told his team.

"Qauwnkkkkkk! Not unless you're making babies with the Baroness again." Polly made a perverted wisecrack again.

"Keep it up Polly and you'll be a stuffed parrot on the plate tonight." Shipwreck threaten his parrot.

"Enough! Let's finish this and call it a night." The annoyed Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"What's the score in our war against Cobra anyway?" Flint asked.

"Cobra:5. The Joe team:3." Bazooka recalled the wins and losses.

"The Cons of it are Lt. Falcon's betrayal, the body switch between Duke and the Baroness, both dangerous teams working for Cobra and are being led by Destro and Zartan, Cobra Commander's major comeback, thousands of those ugly snake mutants ol' chrome cheeks' been leadin' around here lately and Scarlett's being captured." Alpine explained the Cons of this war between G.I. Joe and Cobra.

"What are the Pros of it?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked the Pros of it.

"We got two former Cobras: Storm Shadow and the Baroness and Destro's weapons." Shipwreck answered.

"Qauwnkkkkkk! The enemy of my enemy is my friend as they say say. Qauwnkkkkkk!" Polly said.

"You can say that again, Polly." Shipwreck agreed.

"All right. Carry on." Duke in the Baroness' body finished as the Joes proceeded to go back to the Airport and put the weapons in the plane.

Lady Jaye was behind them. She wickedly smiled with a evil look on her face and said "You better watch your back G.I. Joe because Cobra will bite you again, very soon." and laughed in Zartan's voice. Lady Jaye and Zartan had switched places!

* * *

In the desert, the Iron Grenadiers and the Dreadknoks reported to the transformed Cobra Commander about what happened in Las Vegas while Lt. Falcon is still driving on the road.

"WHAT? You didn't kill them? Thissssss is unexcusable!" The transformed Cobra Commander snarled at them in fury.

"But Cobra Commander, we had them right where we wanted them." Destro tried to make an excuse.

"We may not have the weapons but we have Lady Jaye." Lt. Falcon announced that they kidnapped Lady Jaye as the Crimson Guards brought in Lady Jaye in the nude with her hands tied up.

"Are you insane? You let them have the weapons and brought back a naked G.I. Joe?" The transformed Cobra Commander was not pleased about them bring Lady Jaye back with them naked.

"Yes but during the battlefield, Zartan secretly switched places with Lady Jaye to infiltrate the Joes in our attempts to bring the weapons back." Destro informed the transformed Cobra Commander about their new plan.

"Zartan is wearing a tracking device disguised as the necklace that she wore at the restaurant." Falcon added as the Dreadknoks stared at the naked Lady Jaye, which really made her uncomfortable.

"So are you ssssssaying that you're going to get the weapons by using the tracking device before going to Los Angeles tomorrow?" The transformed Cobra Commander was trying to get at this situation they're currently in.

"Indeed, our beloved Cobra Commander." Destro answered.

"Excellent! Superb! Now that your plan is taking place, I expect all of you to accomplish your mission to bring back the weapons and take the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals because you fail, I will punish you all for severe acts of treason!" The transformed Cobra Commander threatened them all.

"We will not fail you my dear, Cobra Commander." Destro reassured.

"You better not or you will join Serpentor and Pythona in the dungeon!" Cobra Commander warned them before disappearing from the screen.

"Oh, yeah? Once we give Serpentor a new body, you and G.I. Joe are as good as dead!" Falcon yelled as the Tele Vipers contacted Dr. Mindbender from the Terrordrome lab in Cobra Island.

"Dr. Mindbender, are the pieces of the puzzle in place?" Destro asked Dr. Mindbender about the state of the Alternator device.

"Absolutely, Destro. The Alternator device is close to completion. I've convinced Cobra Commander to bring Scarlett, Serpentor and Pythona with us so they can witness his "moment of triumph"." Dr. Mindbender answered and told them about convincing the Cobra Commander to bring three prisoners so they could carry out their plan to bring Serpentor back to power.

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. Are you using the Alternator device to give Serpentor a new body?" Lady Jaye was baffled about what they were planing.

"For your information, cousin Lady Jaye, this is not your concern!" Destro growled as Lt. Falcon punched Lady Jaye in the face real hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"Bah! It is a curse and a burden to be related to a G.I. Joe." Destro grunted in disgust.

"Well, I'm on the same bandwagon as you are, Destro but now's not the time to bitch about being related to a G.I. Joe." Lt. Falcon said.

"Especially when they are hot, juicy and sexy at the same time." Thrasher pervertedly said while licking on the naked body of unconscious Lady Jaye.

"Enough to shag 'em in the ass, eh?" Gnawgahyde said.

"Hey! Back off, Thrasher! I'm claiming my territory!" Metal Head pushed Thrasher off of the unconscious Lady Jaye.

"No way you asswipe! I had her first!" Thrasher defended.

"Did not!" Metal Head argued.

"Did too!" Thrasher argued back.

"Silence, you two! My cousin's body is not a toy for your amusement!" Destro shouted at the two.

"Anyhow, did you get the weapons yet?" Dr. Mindbender asked.

"No but we will tomorrow because Zartan switched places with Lady Jaye to infiltrate the Joes on where the hid the weapons that I created from us." Destro answered.

"Good. We must not fail Serpentor this time because if we do, Cobra Commander and G.I. Joe along with the Baroness and Storm Shadow will make our lives a living hell."

"Then we must succeed!" Destro declared as he pumped both of his fists and put them in air.

"COBRA!" Cobra Forces cried before they're headed to the desert.

* * *

After they took Destro's weapon to the airplane for safekeeping, the Joes resided to their hotels and call it a night. In their hotel room, the switched Duke and the Baroness retired to bed with _**The Fugees' Killing Me Softly**_ song playing from the radio.

"Duke, what if we never get our bodies back? Every time things go our way, Cobra interferes with our lives." The Baroness' in Duke's body asked him. She became discouraged after everything they been through.

"Well, there's a 100% chance that the body swap will be permanent but we can't give up now. We're this close to winning this war. All we have to do is keep winning until we beat Cobra." Duke in the Baroness' body confidently answered.

"But that's what I'm talking about. What if we are forced to live our lives as each other forever and never switch back?" The Baroness' in Duke's body once again asked him as a tear came out of her eyes. Her American lover cupped her face and wiped her tears away.

"Look, if we're stuck in each other's bodies forever, I won't stop loving you. I'll love you until the day I die. After all, I love you like I love my country, God, friends, family... even the Joes." Duke in the Baroness' body reassured her that their relationship won't end up in the shambles.

"I love you too darling but after everything that has happened to us, I am afraid. I am afraid that our lives will be completely ruined if Cobra completely destroys us all. That is what I'm afraid. But right now, my worst, darkest fear... is losing you." The Baroness in Duke's body admitted her fears to him.

"Yeah, my fear is also losing you like I lost Scarlett to Snake Eyes (although he had her first) and my younger half brother Falcon to Cobra. It's OK to scared but sometimes we have to face it and conquer it." Duke in the Baroness' body admitted his fears to her as well.

"Facing my fear?"

"Yeah, facing our fears. Remember Baroness, what doesn't kill us..."

"...makes us stronger."

"You got it."

"Whatever fears I may have left, I want to face them with you." The Baroness in Duke's body said as they hold each other in their arms.

"Yeah, I feel the same way too." Duke in the Baroness' body replied.

"Promise me that you will." The Baroness in Duke's body made him promise.

"I promise you on my life, Baroness. I promise." Duke in the Baroness' body made a promise to her. Then they kissed each other in the lips before they went to sleep.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: As the Joes lead by Duke in the Baroness' body are heading toward Los Angeles to join Hawk and the others, Cobra got in their way in their attempts to get Destro's weapons back after Zartan, disguised as Lady Jaye gave them the anonymous tip about the Joes airplane. Will the Joes get past Cobra, guards the weapons, get Lady Jaye back and get to LA in time?

Sorry I took so long but I'll update it next time. In other words, I want y'all to debate about Zarana. Do y'all want me to make her into a good guy to rekindle her feelings for Mainframe or just keep her as a bad guy for Cobra. Just had that idea from the episode from season 2: Computer Malfunctions.

About the Duke & The Baroness pairing, I got that idea from the movie G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. I know it wasn't the best movie but it was good. I thought about making them a couple with the Baroness keeping her European accent and her origin. Like the live movie, I'm planning on making Duke the Captain at the end of this story.


	23. Leaving Las Vegas, Entering Los Angeles

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

In Flint and Lady Jaye's room, Zartan disguised as Lady Jaye thanks to the watch which was used to mimic the image and likeness of everybody, contacted his Cobra allies quietly in the bathroom while Flint's asleep.

"Zartan to Cobra." Zartan began.

"Cobra here." Destro responded.

"I know the location where they hid the weapons. They're in the huge airplane the Joes flew in." Zartan reported.

"All right, Zartan. We'll meet you there in the morning when G.I. Joe return to the aircraft and Cobra will attack them to get our weapons back."

"And what of Lady Jaye?" Zartan asked.

"Well let's just say that she'll be getting to good night's sleep in the buff, permanently." Destro answered as they laughed until they heard the noise. It sounded like Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies are having sex again despite trying to get a good night.

"Sounds like Duke and your ex-girlfriend are at it again. Does it make your blood boil on the sound and thought of that, Destro?" Zartan slightly taunted Destro on that subject.

"Bah, there's plenty more of that where that came from! In other words, I can always get more women that are more deserving than that traitorous Jezebel herself, the Baroness." Destro hissed.

The next morning, the Joes are in the restaurant eating breakfast while Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies are still in their room.

Duke is taking a nice, warm shower due his feminine body's post sexual desire to shower while the Baroness is doing push ups and sit ups to stay in shape because her male body is completely ripped.

"Duke, since when do you really get in serious shape? Because that body of yours is that of a bodybuilder." The Baroness in Duke's body was curious about Duke ripped up physique.

"Let's just say that during my one year of rehabilitation and depression, I did some intense workout while trying to get over my breakup with Scarlett and Falcon's discharge from G.I. Joe." Duke in the Baroness' body answered while he was rubbing on "his" d-cup breasts.

"I see. Well, I find your body to be very sexy." The Baroness in Duke's body complemented in a flirty way.

"And speaking of which, when did your breasts get a so big anyway?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked her breasts.

"After Serpentor, Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd, Xamot, Tomax and my ex-boyfriend, Destro has been captured by your teammates and your estranged younger half brother Falcon got arrested for insubordination, I decided to start over when Cobra decided to disband. I used my family money to get plastic surgery to increase my bust line by getting breast implants." The Baroness in Duke's body answered.

"Breast Implants?" Duke in the Baroness' body rubbed "his" d-cup breasts.

"Yes. The ones they developed are indestructible. Which means that they cannot burst into liquid. The only way you can get rid of them is to take them or die with them. Basically, I'd rather die with them."

"So that explains why I feel a little heavy on the chest. How can you do anything with those things on your chest anyway?"

"Adapt to it when you try practicing and honing your skills. It's not how superior a human body is..."

"It's how you use it."

"Exactly."

"Look. I know I'm out of line but why is your body sometimes crave for sex anyway?"

"You are out of line but curious as well. For that, I forgive you."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Back then you were unforgiving but a change of heart must have turned you into a different person."

"One: I'm still the same old Baroness who seeks redemption for the wrong I have done. And two: I'm a sex addict."

"A sex addict? Lady, don't you wear a condom?" Duke in the Baroness' body was shocked to hear about this. Which explained when his new body is horny.

"Yes. Ever since I first lost my virginity to Umberto Gaspare, I had to wear a condom to have sex with anyone. Even Destro, Zartan, Cobra Commander and Serpentor. Mainly Destro."

"Why are you a sex addict? How could you be addicted to having sex with everybody this way?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked her, worrying that his new body will having HIV, STD or pregnancy.

"To answer both questions in one answer, my body desires a soulmate. A soulmate that I could spend the rest of life with. My heart used to belong to Destro since we first met in our struggle against you and the Joe team but after your teammates defeated us when we tried to rule the world with the Broadcast Energy Transmitter, my heart no longer belong to Destro and Cobra when I fell out with them."

"Yeah, I thought my heart belong to Scarlett but it was never meant be. Sometimes I blame myself for coming in between her and Snake Eyes."

"Yes but it wasn't long before our body switch brought us together and formed our relationship. In our relationship, you took me places that Destro would never take me besides the money, weapons and the finer things in life."

"I couldn't agree with you more, babe." Duke in the Baroness' body agreed when he turned the shower off, stepped off it and came out of the bathroom wet and naked without a towel.

"You're taking way too much pleasure being naked in my body, Duke but I definitively do not mind at all."

"Are you sure about..." Duke in the Baroness' body got cut off when the Baroness in Duke's body put her finger on his lip.

"Yes I am." The Baroness in Duke's body then kissed her American lover in her body nonstop until they gently broke off.

"Anyway, it's your turn to take a shower. And be careful with my manhood inside my underwear." Duke in the Baroness' body told and then tapped her in the ass.

"Meanie." The Baroness in Duke's body teased him before she took "her" underwear off and head to the shower.

"One last question, Baroness. How come you could've been a supermodel instead of working for Cobra?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked before grabbing a towel to dry himself.

"Bah, Supermodels always diet themselves to death to fit in the latest fashions and walk on the runway. Most of them ended up having a eating disorder which costs them their lives. I do not need to be a supermodel to pride myself as a sex symbol."

"Well, that's good to hear. Most of them would kill themselves to get skinny. In other words, I love a woman who's perfect the way she is. Inside and outside." Duke in the Baroness' body said after he put the towel away and started put some deodorant on.

"And I suppose that I'm the perfect one for you, am I?"

"Hey, we both know the answer. Despite our pasts when we fought and almost killed each other, I think you're a very special woman." Duke in the Baroness' body complemented her he started to put lotion all over his new body, especially "his" big breasts.

"That's sweet. And you are a very special, man who has a very sexy body to die for." The Baroness in Duke's body really liked that complement.

"I know I'm cautious and all but you really tone down your sexual cravings before your body is slowly making babies from the inside in a matters of weeks. It only takes about 38 or 40 weeks to 9 months for a woman to be pregnant. I'm not sure about it but that could be the case." Duke in the Baroness' body instructed her about her former body's sexual addictions as he started to blowdry "his" long black hair.

"I take it that you've been watching the discovery channel." The Baroness in Duke's body responded about why he said it.

"Yeah, so I could learn everything outside the military. Maybe we oughta talk about this later."

"Yes. We must get ready for Los Angeles. How long is the flight there?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked him about the flight to LA.

"The flight to Hollywood is only 55 minutes away so we got 1 hour to get back to General Hawk and the others. If your former pals decided to show up for the chemicals to complete the Alternator device, we'll have to use their own weapons against them." Duke in the Baroness' body answered and suggested that they use Destro's weapons against Cobra.

"Good idea. That way that unfaithful and faceless beast himself, Destro and those Cobra swines will get what's coming to them."

"You got that right."

"But what about my trial?" The Baroness in Duke's body started to worry about her upcoming trial.

"I'll give you all the support you need to get through this."

"But I've done a lot of bad things, darling. If I'm found guilty, I fear that I will not see you again because I love you too much to lose you." The Baroness in Duke's body said in the sad tone.

"I love you too Baroness and I'll be damned if you lose you too." Duke in the Baroness' body assured her.

Outside their hotel room, Zartan disguised as Lady Jaye heard the whole thing.

"Oh but you will Duke. You, your body and your woman." Zartan said in a evilly, creepy kinda way.

After spending 1 hour in different hotels, the Joes checked out of their hotels and went to the Mayor's office. They apologized to the mayor about letting Cobra cause some serious destruction in the city and putting 33 people in the Hospital. The Mayor accepted their apology and let them off with a warning.

After they left the Mayor's office, Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body and Flint took back their Tuxedos and dresses back to the stores where they rented them without Lady Jaye, who was Zartan disguised as her.

On their way to the airport, the Joes started to wonder if Lady Jaye was acting strange lately. Even Flint started to notice that one. When they got to the airport, they were followed by Cobra in the Cobra Truck who was in stealth mode, stalking them.

"They're on their way to the weapons. Now is the time to follow them." Destro said.

"You got it Destro. Next stop, the airport." Lt. Falcon replied by driving to the airport, screaming out "COBRA!"

"Do not worry my dear cousin, Lady Jaye, your suffering will end soon enough once we take back what your team stole from us." Destro informed his naked cousin about the current situation.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better, you bastard cousin in the iron mask? Because your arrogance smells like that breath of yours." Lady Jaye insulted her iron faced cousin.

"Your humorous insults will only provoke my anger, Lady Jaye. I hope to hell that your never learn what kind of hell that we'll put you and your teammates through." Destro growled.

In the airport, the Joes are walking toward the giant airplane after they arrived there. Most of them still noticed that Lady Jaye's body language was rather manly.

"Ah, Lady Jaye. Are you feeling alright?" Flint asked "her" in concern.

"Of course I am, Flint. Never better!" The impostor Lady Jaye nervously answered.

"I don't think so. You've been acting strange since last night. When we sleep last night, you've been very distant. When we woke up this morning, your entire body turned blue all of a sudden." Flint recalled about "Lady Jaye's" strange behavior last night.

"Oh, yeah, it was but I'm wearing sunscreen right now." The imposter Lady Jaye innocently smiled but Junkyard sensed something wrong and the Baroness in Duke's body and Storm Shadow were becoming suspicious about their teammate.

"Lady Jaye's body turns blue, eh? Storm Shadow, I believe that we both know who was impersonating Lady Jaye." The Baroness in Duke's body knew what the impostor Lady Jaye was talking about.

"Indeed. It reminded me of a certain someone." Storm Shadow agreed. "Mutt, listen to Junkyard because he has sensed great evil among our ranks."

"Grrrr! I know Junkyard can sniff around people but don't cha think that..." Mutt got cut off when Junkyard barked and snarled violently at the impostor Lady Jaye.

"Junkyard, what the hell are you doin' you got damn mangy mutt?" Beachhead demanded as Junkyard continued to bark and snarl violently at the impostor Lady Jaye.

"Get the hell away from me you God forsaken mangy mutt!" Zartan's voice came out of Lady Jaye's mouth before he quickly covered his mouth.

"Mutt? Who the hell you callin' mutt? I'm Mutt!" Mutt was insulted by what the impostor Lady Jaye called his dog.

"I don't give a damn! Get the piece of shit away from me you dog faced bastard!" The impostor Lady Jaye yelled at Mutt.

"Sorry, Lady Jaye. No need to get riled up." Mutt apologized as he restrained Junkyard.

"No Mutt. Junkyard was right to sense great evil among us. In the form of Lady Jaye." Storm Shadow said.

"What in God's name are you talkin' about, Storm Shadow?" Flint demanded.

"You shall know soon enough, Flint." Storm Shadow answered as he threw a ninja star at Lady Jaye.

"STOP!" Flint yelled as the ninja star hit the impostor Lady Jaye's watch.

"NOOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The impostor Lady Jaye screamed in Zartan's voice until he turned back into Zartan, revealing his true identity.

"Zartan!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried.

"I knew it was you, Zartan. You switched places with Lady Jaye to find the location of Destro's weapons." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Yes, and soon we take back what you stole from us." Zartan warned the Joes about Cobra taking back the weapons that they took.

"Wait a minute. That necklace..." Duke in the Baroness' body snatched the lighting necklace from Zartan's neck. "is some kind of tracking device. Cobra's on the way! Get your weapons and shoot at the them when they come here!"

Zartan laughed and cried out "Too late, Joe! COBRA!" as the giant Cobra truck arrived on the scene and shot at the Joes first, screaming out "COBRA!".

"Let's use Destro's weapons and give 'em a taste of their own medicine!" Shipwreck suggested that they use Destro's weapons against them.

"We'll have to hit Cobra with the kitchen sink if we have to!" Gung-Ho said as Bazooka hit the Stuns with his cannon.

"Whoa! It's hot out here already! And it's getter hotter since Cobra came here!" Barbecue said.

"Can the heat jokes, Barbecue! Cobra's comin' to kill us all, especially you!" Beachhead told Barbecue sternly to cut the heat jokes about Cobra.

"Ain't no need for the Accelerator suits! Let's put these Cobra bitches in the pigeon coop!" Roadblock spoke in rhymes as usual.

"FLINT! HELP ME FLINT! COBRA GOT ME AND I'M NAKED!" A naked Lady Jaye cried from the Cobra truck where the Neo Vipers held her hostage.

"Lady Jaye! I gotta save her! YO JO..." Flint was about to come after Lady Jaye but Duke in the Baroness' body stopped him and they ducked when Cobra shot a missile at them.

"No, Flint! I already send Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Jade to save her. They're gonna give Cobra a good ol' Arashikage beat down." Duke in the Baroness' body told Flint as he shot down multiple Cobra stuns with the Dillon Aero Minigun and sent down flying.

"Hey, Duke! Try this on for size mate! COBRA!" Thrasher shouted as he and the rest of the Dreadknoks are about ran over the Joes with the Thunder Machine.

"Try this instead, Cobra swine!" The Baroness in Duke's body shot at the Thunder Machine with Sage Control SL-6 Rotary Launchers, sent them flying as well.

"YEEEEE HOOOOO! Now that's what I call a wild, wild west in the OK corral showdown, eh Ragin' Roscoe?" Wild Bill yelled like a cowboy.

"You said it, Wild Bill! YEEEEEE HAAAWWW!" Ragin' Roscoe did as well.

"That's it! I'm getting out of here!" Zartan declared as he tried to get to the other side before Duke in the Baroness' body tripped him with his foot.

"Good riddance!" Duke in the Baroness' body shouted as he continued to destroy the Stuns and wounded the Neo Vipers with the Dillon Aero Minigun.

While both sides shot at each other back and forth, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and Jade managed to sneak inside the truck without being seen but got caught by the Crimson Guards.

"It's the G.I. Joe Ninjas! Including that traitor, Storm Shadow! Get 'em!" The Crimson Guard commanded as they attack the three Arashikage Ninjas but they all got beat down.

"Lady Jaye, are you all right?" Jade asked in concern.

"Yes and no, Jade! Zartan stripped me naked of my dignity when we switch places last night! Even the Dreadknoks molested me in the worst way!"

"A woman like you does not deserve a worst kind of punishment." Storm Shadow said.

"You got that right, Storm Shadow! Now it's payback time! YO JOE!" Lady Jaye cried they got out of the truck and into the battlefield.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Zarana warned Cobra about their escape.

"Not for long! COBRA!" Metal Head cried as he shot the rockets from his rocket pack at Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes, Jade and the naked Lady Jaye but they ducked and the rocket went to the truck instead.

"Oh shit! Everyone, out of the truck!" Falcon yelled as he and the forces of Cobra evacuated the Cobra truck as the rocket hit it, causing the truck to explode.

"Metal Head, you fool! You destroyed our only transportation to bring the weapons back! Do you realize what you've done?" Destro snarled at Metal Head as he chewed him out.

"Um... giving the Joes the edge they needed to kick our assses?" Metal Head asked in a whining tone.

"Exactly, you idiot!" Destro angrily answered as the Joes finished off the forces of Cobra with Roadblock and Gung-Ho shot down the Stuns with the M249 SAW.

"Surrender, Cobra! You are now our prisoners!" The Baroness in Duke's body told Cobra to surrender as the Joes pointed their guns at them.

"Either you tell us where Scarlett is or I'll have Snake Eyes shove the katana up your ass!" Duke in the Baroness' body threatened to order Snake Eyes to shove his sword up their asses before a giant Cobra ship arrive on the scene to shot smoke missiles at the Joes.

The missile hit the ground and exploded, causing the smoke to appear and blinding the Joes.

When the Cobra ship landed and opened the door, Cobra forces got inside with Destro leaving the parting words to his enemies.

"You'll see Scarlett again soon enough, Joe! But until then, we'll see you in Hollywood! We have a star that is making a comeback!" Then Destro laughed at them.

"So take your victory and shove it up your sorry asses, G.I. Joe!" Zarana screamed at them.

"Just shut up and run!" Lt. Falcon yelled at her.

"Not without me!" Thrasher cried.

"Wait! Take me with you!" Zartan shouted as they inside Cobra ship and took off to Los Angeles to retrieve the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals for the Alternator device.

"Lady Jaye, are you all right?" Flint asked in concern as he embraced his naked girlfriend after going through the embarrassment and humiliation Cobra had put her through last night.

"Oh, Flint. That was the worst night I ever had. When Cobra switched me with Zartan, I was stripped naked, knocked unconscious by Lt. Falcon and molested and raped by the Dreadknoks." Lady Jaye answered with tears coming down her eyes.

"I am so sorry about this, Lady Jaye." The Baroness in Duke's body apologized.

"All of us are." Shipwreck added.

"Well, to tell you the truth, there are certain lines most people don't even cross. And Cobra just crossed it." Alpine said.

"They'll pay for this, Lady Jaye. For both of us, I'll make 'em pay." Flint grunted as he hugged her again.

"We'll make 'em pay alright, Flint. But first, we're heading to Los Angeles and finish this!" Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"As long Cobra doesn't come to Compton, we'll be just fine. Once we get to the power plant, we bout to blow Cobra's mind." 187 spoke in rhymes like Roadblock.

"187, are trying to be like Roadblock?" Kenya asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nah, baby. Just sayin'." 187 answered as he was trying to flirt with her.

"187, I dig what you're sayin'. It's time we let Cobra know that we ain't playin'." Roadblock spoke in rhymes again.

"Find Lady Jaye some clothes and let's go!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded.

"YO JOE!" The Joes responded as they went inside the airplane. Flint took the naked Lady Jaye inside the airplane to get her uniform, bra and panties.

Duke in the Baroness' body contacted General Hawk on the computer screen inside the plane.

"Leader Joe to General Hawk." Duke in the Baroness' body began.

"General Hawk here, Leader Joe. Has you retrieved the weapons yet?" General Hawk replied with a question.

"Yes sir. Cobra almost got us when the switcharoo between Lady Jaye and Zartan in their attempt to get them back. And to make matters even worse, they stripped her naked and raped her of her dignity.'" Duke in the Baroness' body reported about what Cobra did and what they're trying to do.

"What? That's awful to say the least. Are you on the way to Los Angeles right now?"

"Yes sir. The flight there will last for 55 minutes so it'll give us 1 hour to get ready for anymore Cobra attacks in case they strike first."

"OK Duke but keep your eyes and ears open when that happens. We need all of you in LA pronto. We assembled the Joes to stand guard in front of the power plant to make sure Cobra doesn't get in." Hawk informed him.

"Any chance that we might spend the night there if we have to?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked him about spend the night by the power plant.

"Affirmative Duke." Hawk answered.

"Then we're on our way. Leader Joe out." Duke in the Baroness' body said as he turned off the computer screen.

"How are the Accelerator suits workin' guys?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked the Joes about the Accelerator suits.

"I'm no technology expert but they're operational despite the fact that they never been tested." Shipwreck answered.

"And how many are they?" He also asked about the numbers of those Accelerator suits.

"It's all 4 of 'em." Alpine answered.

"Two of 'em are men sized and the other are for the ladies." Mutt added.

"Then help me put 'em on because we got a score to settle with Cobra. This time, it's personal." Duke in the Baroness' body ordered the Joes to put the Accelerator suit on him.

The Joes are ready to get even with Cobra and they'll do whatever it takes to accomplish that goal.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: G.I. Joe and Cobra clash for the possession of the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals. Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies seek revenge on Lt. Falcon for his betrayal. Meanwhile Cobra has plans of their own to bring Serpentor back and put Joes and the transformed Cobra Commander on ice.


	24. Clash for the Chemicals & Duke's Revenge

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

Inside the giant Cobra ship, the transformed Cobra Commander became furious at Destro, Zartan, Lt. Falcon, Iron Grenadiers and the Dreadknoks for allowing the Joes escape with Destro's weapons.

"Your mission was a failure! Last night you caused some severe damage to the hotel casinos (which I had no problem with), using plan B where Zartan switched places with Lady Jaye and disguise himself as her (Which was a failure too), allowed Metal Head to recklessly blow up the Cobra truck which was 5 minutes earlier and now you let them escape with Destro's weapons! What do you have to say for yourselves?" The transformed Cobra Commander hissed with anger at his henchmen.

"With all due respect boss, you left out the part where Thrasher caused the crash that almost destroyed the casinos and almost killed the Dreadknoks when he, Road Pig, Zanzibar and Gnawgahyde were staring at the Baroness' big ass titties!" Lt. Falcon pointed the finger of blame at Thrasher.

"Watch it, you gold plated, two faced, schizo-frantic twit!" Thrasher warned Falcon as he got in his face.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass your little..." Falcon snarled before Cobra Commander interrupted their heated argument.

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!"

"But you gotta admit, the Baroness' body is more curvy than Mistress Armada and Zarana combined." Metal Head said before Mistress Armada and Zarana kicked his ass for saying that, which caused him to scream like a girl.

"Metal Head, you bloody dingo! What does that slut the Baroness has what we don't?" Zarana snarled at Metal Head.

"Well, um, a sexy face, big titties, a huge ass, small waist, long hair and a very sexy voice." Metal Head answered in a falsetto tone.

"But when Duke and the Baroness switched bodies, they also switched voices as well." Scrap-Iron said.

"Voices are part of the body, remember?" Mistress Armada disagreed with his statement.

"True Armada but with science, all things are possible." Dr. Mindbender corrected her.

"Anyways I ordered Mindbender to bring the Alternator device along with Serpentor, Scarlett and Pythona so they can witness my glorious moment of triumph. I will succeed where Serpentor has failed like you always have! WE ALWAYS LOSE TO G.I. JOE BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE, PATHETIC LEADERSHIP OF SERPENTOR, YOUR TREACHERY AND YOUR, YOUR BULLSHIT!" The transformed Cobra Commander shouted as he swung his tail at everybody, only for them to duck or step back to avoid getting hit.

"No! Serpentor is not a lousy leader!" Dr. Mindbender protested.

"Silence, Dr. Mindbender." Destro told Mindbender not to protest.

"But we combed the tombs of History's most infamous conquerors, tyrants, kings and the most diabolical leaders for DNA!" Dr. Mindbender reminded him.

"WE KNOW THAT, YOUR BALD HEADED BUFFOON! HAVE YOU REALIZED THAT YOUR IDEA HAS MADE YOU A TARGET?" Cobra Commander snarled with venom at Dr. Mindbender.

"But Cobra Commander..." Dr. Mindbender stuttered.

"SILENCE! Your ulterior motives will be the death of not only Cobra but to all of you as well! I do not have to repeat myself over and over and over again! If all of you betray me or fail me again, I will kill you all! Until then, get the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals and deliver them to me." Cobra Commander warned them before he and the humanoid snakes left.

"Dr. Mindbender, did you really brought Serpentor, Scarlett and Pythona so you can switch both of their bodies? Except for Pythona of course." Falcon asked Dr. Mindbender about Serpentor, Scarlett and Pythona.

"Yes but secretly after we get at least the two canisters of the Supernatural and Unnatural chemicals." Dr. Mindbender answered.

"Good because I can't stand that ego maniac much longer!" Falcon expressed his frustration about the snake faced leader.

"Neither are we!" Xamot and Tomax agreed.

"Even his ego is as big as the Baroness' breasts." Zanzibar made a reference to the Baroness' d-cup breasts.

"I also ordered four Cobra ships to bring the Dreadknok Monsters to aid us in our efforts." Dr. Mindbender informed them about the Dreadknok monsters.

"Buzzer, Torch, Ripper and Monkeywrench in their monstrous forms?" Zartan was baffled about the Dreadknok Monsters.

"They'll lose control and destroy us all!" Destro warned Mindbender about the Dreadknok Monsters.

"Yeah like they almost did me and Zartan!" Thrasher added before Zartan punched him in the face.

"Don't remind me of that you shithead!" Zartan yelled at Thrasher.

"Sorry Zartan." Thrasher apologized to Zartan in intimation.

"I understand your protests everyone but I assure you all that the Dreadknok monsters will not fail again." Dr. Mindbender assured.

"And why is that?" Destro asked curiously.

"Because we have a special guest that'll lead us into victory. And he knows all of us too well." Dr. Mindbender answered as they heard a sinister laugh and then all of a sudden, the remaining humanoid snakes started to bow.

"Indeed, Dr. Mindbender. I, Golobulus have returned." Golobulus declared as he and the Nemesis Enforcer came from the shadows. Golobulus somehow survived the incident where Cobra and the Joes fought over the Broadcast Energy Transmitter.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, California, 30 minutes later, the Joes lead by General Hawk are standing guard in front of the power plant where the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals are held while they're loading their weapons for battle.

General Hawk used the megaphone to make this important speech.

"All right people, listen up. Cobra has been driving us crazy for the last few days since they broke Serpentor out of prison, only to be replaced and disposed of by the Cobra Commander who has been mutated into a man-snake. As a result of it, Duke and our new member of G.I. Joe and formerly of Cobra herself, the Baroness switched bodies with each other by the Alternator device, which was created to turn humans into ferocious and vicious creatures, the betrayal of Lt. Falcon who unleashed his evil side after Cobra took him from the Mental Hospital, our good men suffered injuries at the hands of Falcon and collecting the crystals of the elements. Right now, the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals are the last on their list. So from now on, our job is to make sure Cobra doesn't get them. We must win! I repeat, we must win!"

"YO JOE!" The Joes cried after Hawk motivated them.

In the military airplane, the Joes lead by Duke in the Baroness' body are loading Destro's powerful weapons, with Roadblock loading Frag-12 explosive rounds in a AA-12 - 12 Gauge while Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies along with Flint and Lady Jaye put on the accelerator suits.

"What cha got there Roadblock?" Shipwreck asked Roadblock about his new weapon.

"Simple Shipwreck, a new weapon that can clean up Cobra's mess. Once I use the AA-12 - 12 Gauge shotgun, it'll be enough to make Cobra run." Roadblock answered as he showed it to him.

"Really?" Bazooka said.

"Yep. Cobra's in deep shit when we use these babies to make one hell of a lotta noise." Gung-Ho said.

As he, the Baroness in his body, Flint and Lady Jaye put on the Accelerator suits, Duke in the Baroness' body became determined to get revenge on Lt. Falcon for his betrayal.

"Duke, you must remain calm. If Cobra uses your anger against you, they will destroy you." The Baroness in Duke's body warned him in concern.

"I'm saving my anger for Falcon, Baroness. I'm goin' to kick his ass and arrest him. Don't think for a second that I'll kill him for betraying me because I'm not. And don't tell me that I reminded you of your old self when you were with Cobra, back then." Duke in the Baroness' body angrily told her.

"But I'm worried about you. I'm worried about you walking down the same path I once walked." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"You have the right to worry about me." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"I'm also worried that you'll be consumed by your anger like I was back then." The Baroness in Duke's body said with compassion.

"Baroness, I can't lie to you. I can be my own worst enemy." Duke in the Baroness' body admitted to her that he can be his own worst enemy.

"I can be my own worst enemy as well." The Baroness in Duke's body admitted as well.

"I know. By experience I've seen you..." Duke in the Baroness' body said until Flint interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry for the interruption you two but General Hawk is contacting us right now." Flint informed them that General Hawk has contacted them on the screen.

"This is General Hawk. Are you in LA right now?" Hawk asked them their arrival in Los Angeles.

"Yes sir. We here and on our way to the power plant." Beachhead responded.

"Good but you'll have to watch a demonstration of those chemicals on screen." Hawk said as the scientist appeared on screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Dr. Anderson. A scientist who created the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals." Dr. Anderson introduced himself.

"Really?" Bazooka said.

"Yeah. He created those chemicals so Cobra can steal them for the Alternator device." Alpine joked.

"Careful guys. I think he heard ya." Barbecue warned his fellow Joes nicely.

"Can the comedy you three. We got an upcoming battle that is bigger than the Baroness' bra size." Beachhead told them sternly, only to get the angry eyed by Duke and the Baroness. "No offence, Baroness."

"None taken. Now stop making a mockery of my breasts or I'll tell everyone that you don't wear deodorant." The Baroness in Duke's body warned Beachhead not to make jokes about her d-cup breasts.

"Of course I don't wear deodora..." Beachhead got cut off by Hawk.

"Enough you two!" Hawk told them sternly.

"Sorry, sir!" The Baroness in Duke's body and Beachhead apologized.

"As I was saying before, those chemicals were created to alter DNA through mutation." Dr. Anderson explained as he demonstrates how those chemicals work by using a test subject along with a lion's fur and eagle's feather.

"You take the Supernatural chemicals, which is placed in the mutating laser shotgun while the human test subject is holding a lion's fur and the eagle's feather. One shot..." Dr. Anderson shot the mutating laser shotgun with the canister filled with the Supernatural chemicals in it and shot at the human test subject, turning him into a Griffin. "and you transform an ordinary man into a Griffin." The Joes were amazed.

"Wow! That stuff works!" Barbecue exclaimed.

"Indeed, Barbecue. Now we must know if the Unnatural Chemicals can reverse the process." Storm Shadow said as he clean his katana with the cloth.

"Now to demonstrate the Unnatural Chemicals." Dr. Anderson replace the canister filled with the Supernatural chemicals with the canister filled with the Unnatural chemicals. He shot the Unnatural chemical beam at the Griffin, turning the creature back into a human being.

"Wow! That stuff works as well! If we use that, we'll be able to change Duke and the Baroness back to normal." Barbecue said.

"If we get the Alternator device from Cobra first, Barbecue." Shipwreck said.

"Yeah and we're gonna need all the firepower we need to get what we want and get what we need." Gung-Ho said as he cocked his machine gun.

"Once the weapons of Destro are sprayed, we gon' blow these snakes away." Roadblock said as he cocked his AA-12 - 12 Gauge shotgun.

"But after what happen this past week, they can still kick our asses and bust a cap on us." Lady Jaye said.

"Not if we kick them back and bust caps on them first, Lady Jaye." Flint reassured.

"Sounds like someone forgot to maintain the balance of this rap music most of you Americans are listening today." The Baroness in Duke's body sarcastically said.

"With all due respect Baroness, when was last you listen to rap music? I'm just askin' befo Duke or Flint kick my black ass fo insubordination." 187 asked his superior.

"When I was in Cobra, I listened to NWA's Appetite For Destruction and the song called the "Natural Born Killers" by Ice Cube and Dr. Dre." The Baroness in Duke's body said, revealing her favorite rap songs during her days in Cobra.

"Cool! I listen to them too!" 187 said with a smile on his face.

"Can the rap music talk you two. We still got Cobra to deal with." Duke in the Baroness' body told them.

"Then you better hurry up men because Breaker, Sparks, Mainframe and Dial-Tone informed me that Cobra is here to get the chemicals! And to make matters even worse, they brought the Dreadknok monsters with them!" Hawk informed them that Cobra's here.

"Hold 'em off, sir. We're on our way." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Roger! General Hawk out!" Hawk said as he disappeared from the screen.

"Keep loading your weapons everyone! We're got a big surprise for them." Duke in the Baroness' body told his team.

"YO JOE!" The Joes responded with the battle cry as they're flying to the power plant.

Back at the power plant, the Joes got their weapons and got on the Recon Sleds, Skyhawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies as Cobra came on the scene with the giant Cobra ships, Hisstanks, Cobra Stuns, Night Ravens, Fangs and Rattlers. The remaining Dreadknoks came with the Thunder Machine and Zartan drove a motorcycle.

Cobra: Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Firefly, Copperhead, Scrap-Iron, Xamot, Tomax, Lt. Falcon

Dreadknoks: Zandar, Zarana, Thrasher, Road Pig, Zanzibar, Gnawgahyde, Zanya

Iron Grenadiers: Alexander Destro, Mistress Armada, Metal Head, General Mayhem, Voltar, Sergeant Major, Darklon

"Cobras at 12 o clock! And they brought in the heavy artillery!" Breaker warned everybody the Cobra's here.

"And that's not all. They got the Dreadknok monsters in 4 cages Duke, Baroness and Sgt. Slaughter warned us about!" Dial-Tone added when he saw the Dreadknok Monsters in 4 cages by 4 giant Cobra ships.

"Sgt. Slaughter, form a unit and stop them on land. I'll lead the troops into the air." Hawk commanded Sgt. Slaughter to lead the Joes in their Tanks, Recon Sleds and H.A.V.O.C.s as he got in the Skystriker to lead the Joes in their Skyhawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies.

"Yes, sir! I'm on it! OK you maggots! Let's kick some reptilian ass! YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted as he got on the Triple T tank.

Cross-Country grabbed a CD that feature Country music and rock n' roll music, put it in his CD Player and played _**Molly Hatchet's Flirtin' With Disaster**_ song.

"YEE HAW! Molly Hatchet, lead me into battle!" Cross-Country cried as he drove his H.A.V.O.C. into the battlefield.

"C'mon, Cross-Country! I thought you were gonna play some rock music like ACDC, man!" Rock N Roll wined to Cross-Country about his choice of music.

"Calm down, Rock N Roll! ACDC's comin' after this song!" Cross-Country assure that he'll play it for Rock N' Roll.

"Hey, Cobra, surfs up!" Footloose yelled as he fired a missile at one of those Hiss Tanks.

"Surfs up, nothin'! Let's murder those Cobra bums!" Tunnel Rat said as he shot the machine gun at the Cobra Stuns, causing them to crash.

"Hey, Zarana! How's it been?" Mainframe greeted Zarana from his H.A.V.O.C. with Dial-Tone.

"Great, Mainframe! Real well! It's been a while since we last made out!" Zarana responded and accidentally spilled the beans of their private relationship. They're both still in love with each other despite the fact that they're on opposite sides.

"WHAT?" The Dreadknoks were shocked to hear about this.

"Zarana! Not in front of everybody! Are you trying to say it in public?" Mainframe was embarrassed about what she said.

"Oh, sorry!" Zarana apologized in embarrassment as she was blushing.

"Hey, Mainframe! What's goin' on between you and her?" Dial-Tone demanded.

"Trust me, Dial-Tone. You don't want to know." Mainframe answered.

"Dammit, Zarana! You still have feelings for that Joe after the incident where we reprogrammed those Robot Subs to get the Anti-Matter?" Zartan questioned his sister about her affection toward Mainframe.

"Me? This is none of your business, Zartan!" Zarana rebutted.

"Can we discuss about this after we get the chemicals?" Thrasher reminded.

"Just shut the fuck up and drive you idiot!" Zartan yelled at Thrasher.

"And you stay away from my sister, Joe!" Zartan warned Mainframe.

"Back off, Zartan! You're not the boss of me!" Mainframe defended as he shot Zartan in the motorcycle, causing him to jump off the motorcycle and motorcycle crashed toward the Cobra Stun.

"Zartan!" The Dreadknoks cried as the Joes shot at them and the Crimson Guards in their Hiss Tanks until Xamot and Tomax made the save.

"COBRA!" The Crimson Twins cried as they shot at the Joes so Lt. Falcon and the Neo Vipers in the Cobra Stuns can get to the power plant.

"Ace, Ripcord and Slip-Stream stop Falcon after..." Hawk got cut off by Dr. Mindbender in his Night Raven.

"COBRA! Kill them all!" Mindbender yelled but he got shot at by Lift-Ticket in the Tamahawk.

"Lift-Ticket to General Hawk. I'll take care of Mindbender while you get that traitor, Lt. Falcon." Lift-Ticket informed.

"Roger, Lift-Ticket. And Thanks." Hawk thanked Lift-Ticket.

"Good thing it's the summertime, boys. So let's barbecue those snakes!" Slip-Stream said as he shot down two Night Ravens.

"Well, I got some ingredients right on the grill!" Ripcord said as he shot missiles at three Raddlers and then they exploded.

Hawk shot at the Crimson Twins from his Skystriker and managed to take down with his missiles.

"Treachery!" Xamot cried.

"We've been hit..." Tomax added.

"From behind!" They both finished their sentence.

"I can see the fear in their bitty little eyes! Let's take 'em down!" Hawk commanded as he and air unit in their Skyhawks, Skystrikers and Dragonflies with Lift-Ticket flying the Tamahawk fought off the Night Ravens, Fangs and Rattlers.

"OK, Serge. Let's see what you got!" Lt. Falcon spew venom at his former drill instructor as he step on the gas peddle on the Cobra Stun with the Neo Vipers riding on it.

"Roger that, Traitor! You're goin' down! YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted he and Falcon charged toward each other until the Serge got cut off by 5 Cobra Stuns, driven by more Neo Vipers with Destro in the middle.

"Lt. Falcon, stop wasting time and get the chemicals!" Destro yelled sternly at Falcon.

"Gotcha, Destro! So long, Sergeant Sloppy!" Falcon taunted Sgt. Slaughter as he laughed and drove the Neo Vipers toward the power plant.

"Dammit! That maggot outsmarted the ol' Serge!" Sgt. Slaughter grunted in disappointment.

"That's right, Sgt. Slaughter! But we got more surprises in store for you and your comrades!" Destro laughed at Sgt. Slaughter.

"When I get through with you metal head, I'll piledrive ya to hell!" Sgt. Slaughter snarled as he shot down 5 Cobra Stuns. Destro quickly got off of the Stun before it exploded.

"Hey, it's the bastard who stabbed us in the back! Git 'em!" Cross-Country yelled when he saw Falcon driving toward the power plant.

"But we gotta get past them first, Cross-Country!" Rock N Roll told him as he pointed out at the Hiss Tanks led by Major Bludd who was screaming out "COBRA!".

"Hey, Quick Kick, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin' bro?" Law asked Quick Kick in their H.A.V.O.C. tank.

"Straight up, compadre!" Quick Kick replied as they took out some of the Hiss Tanks.

"That will never do, mates! Get rid of those goddamn bloody blokes, right now!" Major Bludd ordered his unit to destroy the Joes in Recon Sleds and the H.A.V.O.C.s.

Inside the power plant, all the scientists and employees are working on the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals as usual until they heard a crash. When they saw Lt. Falcon and the Neo Vipers, they became intimidated by their presence.

"Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt." Falcon began before he saw the security guards with their guns out. Falcon shot and killed them with the riffle before they get a chance to fire.

"So where are the canisters that contain these chemicals? Either you maggots tell me or I'll shoot and kill every one of ya on sight!" Falcon warned them as he reloaded his riffle.

Dr. Anderson stepped up and informed him that "The chemicals will not be in their canisters until closing time tonight. But we already got two canisters filled with both chemicals each. One's the Supernatural chemicals and the other one's the Unnatural." as he pointed at the chemicals canisters. The red one is the Supernatural Chemicals and the blue one's the Unnatural Chemicals.

"And what time are you closing?" Falcon asked Dr. Anderson about what time the power plant closes.

"9:30 pm." Dr. Anderson answered with the intimidated look on his face.

"Good. You better warn the Joes while I report to my superiors about this." Falcon told him.

"Why, yes. Of course." Dr. Anderson responded.

"Good. At the meantime, boys, get those two canisters and put in the Cobra Stun so we can take it back to Dr. Mindbender." Falcon ordered the Neo Vipers to get the canisters.

"Yes, sir!" The Neo Vipers responded as they grabbed the canisters and put them in the Cobra Stun while Falcon's making contact with Dr. Mindbender.

"Falcon to Dr. Mindbender." Falcon began.

"Dr. Mindbender, here." Dr. Mindbender responded over the communicator.

"The Doc said that the chemicals won't be in all of their canisters until 9:30 at night." Falcon reported to Mindbender about the chemicals.

"WHAT?" Dr. Mindbender was shocked to hear about it.

"But we at least got two canisters of the Supernatural and Unnatural chemicals each. We'll hand deliver them to you when we get out." Falcon assured.

"Excellent, Falcon! That way Serpentor will switch bodies with Scarlett and overthrow the Cobra Commander from his so-called throne! Bring them to Cobra at once!" Dr. Mindbender said.

"Roger, we're on our way." Falcon turned off his communicator before he turned around and saw the Neo Vipers knocked out cold.

"What the hell?" Falcon was caught off guard until he saw an injured Jinx on top of the Cobra Stun.

"Hello, Falcon. I anticipated this one for quite sometime. So I can finally get my revenge for what you did to me in Japan." Jinx said as she jumped off the Cobra Stun and kicked Falcon in the face.

"You deserved it, you ungrateful midget! If you haven't turn on me, I'd still fight Cobra along side with ya, you little waste of space!" Falcon yelled at her as he got back up.

"No, Falcon. I never betrayed you. You betrayed yourself like you betrayed us with the ultimate act of dishonor." Jinx disagreed and countered him with some harsh.

"I'll show you dishonor when I knocked on your ass and your ugly little face like I did last time! COBRA" Falcon shouted as he and Jinx started to fight.

_**ACDC's If You Want Blood (You've Got It)**_ plays

Back in the battlefield outside the power plant, the Joes and Cobra fought back and forth with all the fist fighting, gunshots and missile launching until Dr. Mindbender decided to release the Dreadknok Monsters.

"Now is the time to release the Dreadknok Monsters. Cobra, release them from their cages!" Dr. Mindbender ordered four Cobra ships to open the cages and unleashed the Dreadknok Monsters: Torch the werewolf, Buzzer the Griffin, Ripper the Bat and Monkeywrench the Gorilla.

"No way dude! Are they what I think they are?" Ace asked.

"Beats me Ace but I reckon that they ain't on our side." Lift-Ticket answered.

"Watch yourselves, men! Those monstrous Dreadknoks are not to be taken lightly of!" Hawk told them not to take those Dreadknok Monsters lightly.

"Whoa! Is this a horror movie or sci-fi?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"I don't know, Tunnel Rat but those Dreadknoks as monsters have bad to worst news written all over 'em!" Iceberg answered.

"Yeah? Well say hello to Mr. Good News!" Cross-Country shot a missile from his H.A.V.O.C. at the Dreadknok Monsters, only for the King Kong sized Monkeywrench to swallow it and the missile exploded in his mouth.

Monkeywrench let out a fiery burb and sent the inferno toward Ace, Ripcord and Slip-Stream's Skystrikers.

"Ah! I'm hit, I'm hit!" Ace cried.

"So am I!" Slip-Stream added.

"Let's jet!" Ripcord said as they got out of their skystrikers and popped their parachutes to land.

Torch let out a loud werewolf howl as he and his fellow Dreadknok Monsters attacked the Joes and destroyed their Recon Sleds and H.A.V.O.C.s except Cross-Country's.

"Whoa! Those Dreadknok Monsters are a hand full!" Recondo said as the Joes fell back to the power.

"Looks like we're in big trouble this time! And I mean big!" Thunder added.

"Comes with a territory mates!" Gnawgahyde told the Joes as the Dreadknoks tries to run over the Joes.

"Let's finish them off, mates!" Zanzibar suggested that they finish the job.

"WOOHOO!" Zanya cheered as she whipped her hair up and down.

"Ripper, eat them up!" Zartan ordered Ripper the Bat to fly down there and eat up the Joes but Ripper the Bat got hit the missiles.

"What the hell? Someone has shot Ripper down!" Dr. Mindbender cried until he saw the Joe airplane with Duke and his team in it.

"Cobra, we got company!" Zarana informed them about the airplane.

"All right! The Calvary's here!" Low-Light informed his teammate that Duke's team is here.

"What the..." Destro was shocked to see an airplane filled with Duke and his team.

_**ACDC's Shoot To Thrill song plays**_

"YO JOE!" The Joes lead by Duke in the Baroness' body cried as they arrived on the battlefield.

"YEEHAW!" Wild Bill and Ragin' Roscoe yelled like Cowboys.

"YAHOO! Music to my ears!" Thunder said with the smile on his face.

Before the plane was about to land, Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body, Flint and Lady Jaye in their accelerator suits jumped out and attacked the Dreadknok monsters.

Duke in the Baroness' body vs Torch the Werewolf, The Baroness in Duke's body vs. Buzzer the Griffin, Flint vs. Monkeywrench the giant Ape and Lady Jaye vs. Ripper the Bat.

After the plane landed, Beachhead, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Shipwreck with Polly, Alpine, Bazooka, Leatherneck, Barbecue, Mutt with Junkyard, Wild Bill and the Renegades grabbed all of Destro's weapons and start firing them at Cobra.

"Alright you Cobra swines, try this big boy on for size!" Roadblock spoke in rhymes as he fired the AA-12 - 12 Gauge shotgun at the Hiss Tanks and Cobra Stuns, destroying them with each round.

"NO! Not the AA-12 - 12 Gauge shotgun! I put in all that work to make it powerful enough to take out tanks and airplanes!" Destro sounded so upset about his weapons turned against him.

"Destro you fool, you spilled the beans!" Xamot yelled at him.

"If this keeps up..." Tomax added.

"We'll all get creamed!" The Crimson Twins finished.

"Well since you snakes put it that way, we gon' yo ass away!" Roadblock said as he shot his AA-12 - 12 Gauge shotgun at Destro and the Crimson Twins before they ducked of the way.

"Take that you ugly sons of dog-faced bitches!" Shipwreck said as he and Gung-Ho shot down the Neo Vipers with the pair Heckler & Koch HK416 riffles.

Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Quick Kick and Jade beat down and killed dozens of Crimson Guards and the Battle Android Troopers with their Martial Arts fighting skills and their katanas.

187, Bridezilla, Red Star, Ragin' Roscoe, Leatherneck and Bazooka destroyed the Cobra Stuns and killed the Cobra Officers with their M249 SAWs and Mk 46 Mod 0 Light Machine Guns.

"Welcome to the West Coast, Cobra! My territory! WESTSIDE!" 187 cried as he hopped on Cross-Country's H.A.V.O.C. and continued to shoot down the Cobra Foot Soldiers with his Mk 46 Mod 0 Light Machine Guns.

"Roadblock! It's about time you got here, cousin!" Heavy Duty said when he saw his cousin, Roadblock.

"You damn right I arrived in time. Now let's out there and break Cobra's spine!" Roadblock said as he and Heavy Duty did the fist bump.

"LET'S CRUSH THEM!" Bridezilla shouted as the Joes got into a fist fight with them while the other Joes continued to shoot down more Cobras with handguns on their hands.

"General Hawk, this is Beachhead! All the Joes are present and accounted for!" Beachhead informed the General about their presence.

"Good, Beachhead. Now let's finish them off, YO JOE!" Hawk cried as the Joes continued to fight Cobra in a back and forth struggle.

Back inside the power plant, an injured Jinx fought the evil Lt. Falcon in a physical confrontation. Falcon was fighting dirty while Jinx relied on her martial arts training with one good arm.

They fought back and forth until Falcon hit her injured left arm and beats her up like a bastard that doesn't give damn if he beats up a woman domestically.

"Give it up, Jinx. I'll kill you by the time your friends will come and save you." Falcon said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it on her forehead.

"Over my dead beautiful, japanese body, you two timing creep!" Jinx hissed as he kicked him in the ball real hard enough to kip back on her feet. She took off her ninja mask, threw it on the floor, grabbed the tied up blindfold and put on her eyes.

"As they all say, sweetie, no more Mrs. nice girlie." Jinx said. And she attacked her ex-boyfriend and beat him until he was defeated by her.

"That'll teach you to betray us, Falcon. He had your chance and you blew it, you backstabbing son of a bitch." Jinx hissed at him again.

"You maybe right about that, Jinxy but I always come up with a back up plan. Or should I say, plan B." Falcon said and laughed at her as he pointed her the remaining Neo Viper who got on the Cobra Stun with the canisters filled with both Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals in it.

"By the time you get off of me and chased down that Cobra Stun, you're already too late." Falcon said as the Neo Viper in the Cobra Stun zoomed out of the power plant at high speed.

"Damn you, Falcon! You did it to me again, did you?" Jinx yelled at him furiously.

"Gotcha, bitch!" Falcon taunted her before she punched in the face real hard, he lost consciousness.

Back outside the power plant, the Joes defeated Cobra as the forces of Cobra retreated back to the mother-ship except for Dr. Mindbender and his Night Raven.

Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body, Flint and Lady Jaye in their accelerator suits are still fighting the Dreadknok Monsters while ducking and dodging their every move.

"Ooo ooo! I'm gonna getcha if it's the last thing I'll do!" Monkeywrench growled as he tries to smash Flint with his bare hands.

"I gotta take advantage of him before he smash me to pieces." Flint said as he figures out on how to stop the giant Dreadknok Ape.

"Flint, follow my lead! We need to climb on these furballs and use their brute strength against them!" Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Are you sure about this, Duke?" Flint asked.

"I hope so, Flint! Because if not, they'll crush us like a bunch of cockroaches!" Duke in the Baroness' body answered as they duck and dodge the giant hands of Torch and Monkeywrench.

"Or like a bag of jellybeams!" Flint added.

"Either way, we are doom!" The Baroness in Duke's body cried.

"Then follow my lead, Baroness. Trust me." Duke in the Baroness' body told her.

"Then let's do it, buddy!" Flint agreed.

"YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness' in Duke's body and Flint cried as they charged toward the Dreadknok Monsters.

"Wrist Machine Guns, fire!" Flint yelled as he shot the machine guns from his wrist at Monkeywrench the giant Gorilla.

"Hey, Baroness! Try this on for size!" Buzzer the Griffin said as he started to blow the fire out of his mouth.

"Oh, shit. This is just I need. A fire-breathing Griffin!" The Baroness in Duke's body swore as she was trying to avoid getting burned by the Dreadknok Griffin.

Torch the Werewolf tried to smash Duke in the Baroness' body but Duke continued to flip, backflip, duck and dodge Torch's giant hands to avoid getting caught thanks to the Accelerator Suit he was wearing right now, which gave him super speed.

When Torch's fist hit the ground, Duke in the Baroness' body quickly got on his arm and hit the giant Werewolf in his face with multiple punches and kicks.

In the sky, Lady Jaye is having a hard time, taking down Ripper the Bat.

"Hold still, will ya blood breath? You know I'm a chicken when it comes to heights!" Lady Jaye cried as she holds on for dear life.

"No way love! I'm takin' you for a spin!" Ripper the Bat screeched as he flew Lady Jaye sideways, making her scream.

"Lady Jaye!" Flint cried as his distraction almost cost him his life when Monkeywrench took advantage of it and knocked him down.

"Flint, stay focus!" Duke in the Baroness' body told his best friend to stay focus.

"Duke! Lift-Ticket and I will help Lady Jaye and send that giant bat back to his cave! You three must tame these three wild animals before they cause anymore destruction!" Hawk ordered as he and Lift-Ticket flew toward the giant Bat.

"Yes, sir! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body responded as he continued to fight Torch the Werewolf.

The Baroness in Duke's body got caught by Buzzer the Griffin's tail. He was about to eat her up but Bazooka shot his cannon at the giant Griffin to release her.

"Thank you, Bazooka!" The Baroness in Duke's body thanked the Football jersey wearing Joe.

"No problem!" Bazooka obliged with his thumb up.

The Baroness in Duke's body finished off Buzzer the Griffin with the jumping uppercut, knocking him out.

Flint got on Monkeywrench's back, grabbed it and use the super strength from the Accelerator suit to hit the giant Gorilla with the German Suplex right on his head, rendering the Ape unconscious.

"That's it! I've had it with that Bat! My baby here will knock that thing dead flat!" Roadblock said as he shot his AA-12 - 12 Gauge shotgun at Ripper the Bat, only hitting his chest and stomach.

"Good work, Roadblock! Lady Jaye, does one of your spears have an electric shock?" Hawk asked Lady Jaye if she got a electric spear.

"Yes, sir. And I'm about to put a shock in his system." Lady Jaye responded as she stabbed the Bat in the back with her electric spear and the giant Bat received an electric shock.

"Good work, Lady Jaye. Now get off creature's back so we can finish it off!" Hawk told her.

"And I know just where to land, YO JOE!" Lady Jaye said as she jumped off the giant Bat and on to the battlefield.

"All units, aim for the Bat!" Hawk commanded Lift-Ticket in the Tamahawk and the remaining Skystrikers, Skyhawks and Dragonflies ready their missiles to fire.

"Roger that, General!" Lift-Ticket responded as he and troops aim at the Dreadknok Bat.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Hawk cried as he and his troops fired missiles at Ripper the Bat and hit the giant Bat many times before Ripper took a long hard fall to the ground.

"YO JOE!" The Joes on land and air cheered for Ripper's defeat.

"Three down and one more to go!" Thunder cheered.

While Flint and the Baroness in Duke's body defeated Monkeywrench and Buzzer, Duke in the Baroness' body is still battling Torch the Werewolf until Lady Jaye jumped on top of Torch's head.

"Grrrrr! What the hell? Get of me, you bloody bitch!" Torch the Werewolf growled as he tried to grab her but she went to his snout and punched him in his left eye.

"Don't ever call me a bitch, you furballed freak!" Lady Jaye telled at Torch.

"AAH! I can't see a bloody thing!" Torch the Werewolf whined and howled in pain.

"Duke, take him down by dropping Wolfie on his head!" Lady Jaye told him as she backflipped and kicked Torch the Werewolf in the face before she jumped all the way to the ground.

"You got it, Lady Jaye!" Duke in the Baroness' body replied as he used his Accelerator Suit to jump extremely high to wrap his feminine thick legs on the Dreadknok Werewolf's neck and did the hurricarrana, landing on Torch's head.

"Lady Jaye, let's kick him in the head!" Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"You got it, Duke!" Lady Jaye replied.

"YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body and Lady Jaye cried as they super kicked Torch on hid head, knocking the giant werewolf unconscious.

"Now that's how girls like us stick together, Duke." Lady Jaye told him as 4 Joes took off their helmets.

"As much as I hate to say this Lady Jaye, I'm now one of them since I'm trapped in the girl's body." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Which means that I'm now one of the guys." The Baroness in Duke's body said as she wrapped her muscular arm on Duke's feminine waist.

"Welcome to the real winning team, Baroness." Duke in the Baroness chuckled, putting his feminine hand on his former body's chest and both of them kissed each other tenderly.

"NOOOOOOO! The Dreadknok Monsters have failed to destroy the Joes but at least we got the chemicals. Now where's Falcon?" Dr. Mindbender asked the Strato-Viper of the Night Raven about Lt. Falcon.

"The Neo viper who brought the chemicals in two canisters informed me that Falcon's been captured by the Joes, Dr. Mindbender." The Strato-Viper answered, informing him of Falcon's capture.

"WHAT? He's been captured?" Dr. Mindbender asked.

"Yes, sir!" Strato-Viper replied.

"We must return to retrieve him and the rest of the chemicals later on tonight. But until then, COBRA, RETREAT TO THE COBRA MOTHER SHIP!" Dr. Mindbender commanded the forces of Cobra to retreat back to the Cobra Mother Ship.

4 giant Ships use their giant game prize machine like claws, grabbed the Dreadknok Monsters and flew away.

The Joes cheered for victory as Cobra completely retreated back to the soon to be angry transformed Cobra Commander in defeat.

"Hate to cut the party fellas but look what Jinx brought back with her." Shipwreck announced when he saw the injured Jinx brought the handcuffed Lt. Falcon with her. Timber, Junkyard, Order, Mutt and the Renegades growled at the camouflage wearing turncoat while the rest of the Joes gave him the death glare.

"Well, well, look what we got here. A backstabbin' Joe who betrayed us and our country to join Cobra to get revenge on us for being discharged from in this outfit." Gung-Ho growled.

"Yeah, especially when that dirtbag tried to kill me and Wet-Suit!" Leatherneck snarled as the Joes are voicing their displeasure at Falcon and his betrayal.

"And Stalker and Steeler!" Alpine added.

"And me!" Bazooka and Jinx added as well.

"And my girl, Cover Girl, you Goddamn double crosser!" Beachhead growled in Falcon's face.

"All of you deserved it! It's your fault that what you did to me could have serious consequences and repercussions!" Falcon spew venom at his estranged former teammates.

"Shut your hole, puke! You got dishonorably discharged for disobeying orders like a snot-nosed maggot!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted in Falcon's face.

"You have brought dishonor upon us and yourself as well." Storm Shadow told Falcon.

General Hawk, Lift-Ticket, Duke in the Baroness' body, the Baroness in Duke's body, Flint and Lady Jaye came on the scene with Duke in the Baroness' body walking toward his estranged younger half brother with an angered look on his face.

"Flint was right about you, Falcon. You really are a Cobra." Duke in the Baroness' body snarled with anger.

"And it's you're fault that I became the most hated man in America! I tried to make you proud big brother but your judgment made our relationship worst! Well, look at you now. Your arrogance cost you your relationship with Scarlett, who is now a victim of Cobra because you." An arrogant Falcon taunted Duke in the Baroness' body and the very angry Snake Eyes as well.

"You punched me in the face, made me bleed in my mouth and you made my new girl, the Baroness cry." Duke in the Baroness' body once again snarled in his face.

"You are the second person besides Destro in my to make me cry." The Baroness in Duke's body hissed at Falcon.

"Good because everything that's happened to both of you, you deserved every once of it." Falcon said with the evil smile on his face.

"And you deserve this!" Duke in the Baroness' body punched Falcon in his face real hard, it almost broke his jaw. Snake Eyes and the Baroness in Duke's body punched him in the face as well causing Falcon's tooth to fly before Polly flew after it.

"We're even for now, Falcon. But our feud between us is far from over. Not by a long shot." Duke in the Baroness' body warned Falcon, who was bleeding from the mouth and nose before Red Dog and Tuarus each grabbed him by the arm with Mercer pointing a gun on his back.

"Now with that said, Falcon, you are going to pay for the crimes you've committed and the civilians that you hurt! And you will also pay for betraying us and your country, destroying headquarters and injuring our few good men!" Hawk snarled at Falcon as they looked at each other with hatred in the eyes.

"As of right now, you are under arrest!" Hawk told him as the Joes cheered in agreement.

"Renegades, get him out of my sight." Hawk commanded Mercer, Red Dog and Tuarus to take the handcuffed Falcon away and they took him to a tent with a huge cage in it.

"I want all of you to be on alert. Cobra may come back time today, tonight or tomorrow." Hawk told the Joes to be on alert in case Cobra comes back for the rest of these chemicals.

"Yes, sir!" The Joes responded as they all went to their posts.

But in the mind of Duke in the Baroness' body, his bitter feud with Falcon is far from over.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: As Cobra attempted to take more of the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals and rescue Lt. Falcon, the Joes are interrogating Falcon on what the Terrorist Organization are up to.

During the second attack, one of the Joes get shot down by the transformed Cobra Commander who intervened in Cobra's mission.

The switched up Duke and the Baroness along with the team of Joes chased Lt. Falcon to the Cobra Mother Ship, only to be surrounded by their enemies. But Cobra has a big surprise so powerful and shocking, it'll push Duke in the Baroness' body to the breaking point and bring the transformed Cobra Commander to his demise.


	25. The Return & Double Cross of Serpentor

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

Inside the Cobra Mother Ship, the transformed Cobra Commander became furious that henchmen has failed once again and he was not pleased that they brought back two canisters filled with the Supernatural and Unnatural chemicals or the fact that Lt. Falcon was captured.

"You've fail to take all the chemicals and brought only two canisters of both of them each? And you let them capture Lt. Falcon?" The transformed Cobra Commander furiously questioned his henchmen.

"But Cobra Commander..." Tomax started.

"We accomplished..." Xamot added.

"Our primary mission!" Xamot and Tomax finished their sentence at the same time.

"Bullshit, you twin idiots! You didn't take the rest of the chemicals! Which means that all of you have failed me!" The transformed Cobra Commander shouted in fury as he whipped his tail at them.

"That's because you underestimated them, Cobra Commander! They're even stronger, more powerful and better than ever, now that the Baroness and Storm Shadow's on their side! And they used my weapons against us!" Destro stood up to the transformed Cobra Commander and said it in his face.

"What the hell are you saying, Destro?" The transformed Cobra Commander sneered.

"We've failed because your incompetent leadership, Commander." Destro snarled at the transformed Cobra Commander, only for the Cobra Commander grab him by his throat with his tail.

"Dammit, Destro! I warned you not question my leadership!" The transformed Cobra Commander hissed at Destro as he choked the life out of him.

"Wait!" Dr. Mindbender said.

"What? What is it, Dr. Mindbender?" The transformed Cobra Commander demanded.

"We can still take the rest of the chemicals and rescue Falcon tonight. The power plant closes at 9:30 pm. So we must strike at 9:00 pm tonight while the Joes are still holding Falcon hostage." Dr. Mindbender said as the transformed Cobra Commander released Destro and threw him on the ground.

"Fine. I will give all of you one last chance. If you fail me again, you will all die by my hand!" The transformed Cobra Commander warned them.

"Eliminate us and there will no one left to follow your orders." Destro arrogantly said with a smile on his face.

"Don't be so sure, Destro. I got humanoid snakes to replace you all as my henchmen. Remember, they share a special bond with me. Which means that they obey my every command." The transformed Cobra Commander reminded him about the humanoid snakes with him.

"Oh, is that so, Cobra Commander?" Destro arrogantly asked.

"Yes, it is so, Destro. Remember, I'm giving you all one last chance. If you fail, you will all die. And I'll hire some more henchmen that will do a better job than you. I have sssssspoken." The transformed Cobra Commander warned them before he and his humanoid snakes went back to his chamber inside the Cobra Mother Ship.

"Now that he's gone, we must get to work immediately." Dr. Mindbender said.

They went to the prison chamber of the Cobra Mother Ship, where the still injured Serpentor, Pythona and Scarlett are still locked behind bars. Scarlett's long red, wavy hair was still a mess with her tears dried in her face.

"What took you so long, everybody?" Serpentor asked.

"We had our hands full, trying to achieve our goals to get the ingredients for the Alternator device." Destro answered.

"We've got the crystals and the two canisters of the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals in place, Serpentor." Dr. Mindbender informed the Cobra Emperor about the ingrediants for the Alternator device.

"Excellent. Now we must focus on getting my revenge against G.I. Joe and Cobra Commander by switching my crippled body for Scarlett's beautiful and virtuous body." Serpentor said as he struggled to get up, due to the wounds he sustained from the brutal battle with the transformed Cobra Commander.

"Forget it, asshole! You're not taking my body away from me!" Scarlett yelled defiantly until Pythona back slapped her in the face so hard, Scarlett lost consciousness.

"Careful with her, Pythona. I don't my new body damaged bably once I get inside of it." Serpentor told her as the Neo Vipers help their soon to be leader of Cobra out of the cell.

"My apologies, my Emperor. Her resistance is becoming irrelevant." Pythona apologized as the Crimson Guards picked up the unconscious Scarlett and took her lifeless body out of the cell.

"Yes but still, nothing will be irrelevant when I put her beautiful body to great use against the Joes and those who stood in our way. Now everyone, get to work. This I command!" Serpentor commanded as they went to Dr. Mindbender's lab in the Cobra Mother Ship.

* * *

Back at the power plant, the Joes are their tents enjoying themselves while Taurus, Red Dog and Mercer are in the tent to keep the traitor, Lt. Falcon from escaping.

The Baroness in Duke's body was watching Scarface (1983) with Shipwreck, Gung-Ho, Alpine, Bazooka, Quick Kick, Tunnel Rat, Law, Big Lobb, Barbecue, Dial-Tone and Ripcord. Her favorite scene of the movie is Tony Montana's last stand against Sosa's henchmen.

"Say hello to my little friend!" The Baroness in Duke's body mimicked Tony Montana's line when Scarface shot at Sosa's henchmen with his machine gun.

"You really like this part. Don't cha Baroness?" Alpine asked her about that scene.

"Of course, Alpine. I've watched this over 100 times." The Baroness in Duke's body excitedly answered.

"100 times? That's got to be a huge movie watching record!" Shipwreck was shocked to hear that.

"Qwaunkkkkkk! Guess that makes her a Scarface fan. Qwaunkkkkkk!" Polly said.

"Yeah but don't treat her like an Al Pacino Groupie, Polly." Shipwreck told his parrot.

"Yes but everytime I watched that movie, I have thoughts about what Cobra would've or would not accomplish." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Let me guess. If Tony Montana can get rich by sellin' drug in Miami, then Cobra could rule the world, cliche super villany, etc, etc. Right?" Barbecue asked.

"Yes, but after Tony got rich, he became very egotistical, arrogant and paranoid." The Baroness in Duke's body answered, describing Scarface's character in the 1983 movie.

"Just like Cobra Commander." Bazooka said, comparing Cobra Commander to Tony Montana by their characters.

"Yeah but Serpentor's much, much worse when he kicked ol' chrome dome to the curb and become Emperor." Gung-Ho said.

"That is true. I thought Serpentor would make a perfect replacement for Cobra Commander but all he does is ranting, raving and saying that stupid catchphrase "This I command" over and over again until it became extremely annoying like Cobra Commander's voice." The Baroness in Duke's body told them about Serpentor and how annoying her former Emperor really is.

"Speakin' of which, everytime you yell, scream and shout, you sounded like a transgender or a women with a deep voice. Are you a guy?" Tunnel Rat unknowingly questioned her gender by the sound of her voice, offending her.

"Dammit, Tunnel Rat! Why you gotta ask her about some shit like that for, man?" Big Lobb yelled at his Rawhide teammate as he slapped him on the back of his head.

"C'mon, Big Lobb. I was just curious. That's all." Tunnel Rat said.

"To answer your question, Tunnel Rat, darling. I'm a real woman and sometimes my voice sounded very manly when I shout, yell or scream. You saw my nude photos that Dial-Tone accidentally hacked when you were trying to hack some information from Cobra Headquarters about their latest evil scheme last year, remember?" The Baroness in Duke's body answered Tunnel Rat's question and randomly brought up the nude photos of her old body that Dial-Tone accidentally hacked a few months back.

"Aw, Baroness. Why did you have to be the black cat and bring bad luck on everything?" Dial-Tone complained.

"I'm a femme fatale, remember Dial-Tone? I used my beautiful body to get what I want. At least, I used to until I switched with Duke." The Baroness in Duke's body told him.

"Oh. Uh, Right." Dial-Tone said, scratching his head.

"Oh and Dial-Tone. I want those nude photos of me back because I'm showing my nudity to Duke only from now on and I do not want you nor any of you men to see them again. OK?" The Baroness in Duke's body demanded Dial-Tone that she wants her nude photos back.

"Uh, yeah. OK." Dial-Tone responded, looking intimated.

"Wait. Here comes the best part of this movie." Shipwreck said as they watch the part where Tony Montana goes on ranting and raving after Sosa's henchmen shot the machine gun out of his hand and shot him multiple times. After they shot him multiple times, Tony continued to rant and rave until Sosa's henchmen and assassin, the Skull shot and killed him with the double barrel shotgun, causing Tony's dead body to fall into a fountain.

"Now that's how you end this picture! Goin' out with a bang!" Shipwreck exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes but everytime I watched that part, sometimes I wonder if that could happen to Cobra Commander or Serpentor." The Baroness in Duke's body said.

"Hey, Scarface's death spelled his demise. If that happened to him, then it can happen to Cobra and their empire." Quick Kick said.

"True but you have to pick them apart, piece by piece. It's not that simple but it'll be worth it." The Baroness in Duke's body told them something about crumbling Cobra's reign of terror.

"Eh, fuhgetaboutit. I was gonna ask you about how you tits are but I changed my mind." Tunnel Rat said that, offended the Baroness in Duke's body, causing her to slap him in the face.

"How dare you insulted me about my breasts, which my new boyfriend, Duke has right now since he's in my beautiful?" The Baroness in Duke's body yelled at Tunnel Rat.

"Touchy, touchy." Shipwreck said.

"Remind me not to say that to a woman. Especially about her body parts." Alpine said.

"Sorry, Baroness. Gez. Duke's hand musta packed a huge punch." Tunnel Rat rubbed his face after receiving a powerful slap in the face. Then they heard a fight broke out outside.

"Damn. Now what?" The Baroness in Duke's body demanded as they got outside to see Cross-Country and Leatherneck fighting each other.

"Fuck you, Leatherneck! Instead of destroying my country music playlist, all you have to do is ask me to turn it off!" Cross-Country angrily shot at Leatherneck.

"I did, you goddamn country boy! But you didn't listen to me! You kept that stupid country music playin' which pisses me off!" Leatherneck shot back.

"Looks like you two got problems with each other. Does this have somethin' to do with Cross-Country's music?" Lift-Ticket asked.

"You damn right it is, Lift-Ticket! I'm sendin' that obnoxious hillbilly straight to the hospital!" Leatherneck answered.

"Oh no, you don't guys. I'm not gonna let you beat up each other." Lifeline tried to play peacemaker, being a pacifist that he is.

"Hell yeah, we are!" Cross-Country and Leatherneck shouted as they pushed Lifeline to the floor and started fighting each other. Even Lt. Falcon is laughing evilly from the cage.

But the Baroness in Duke's body stood in and said "ENOUGH! Stop it, you fools! We will not have this tonight! Take your anger toward each other out on Cobra instead!"

"Sez who?" Leatherneck demanded.

"Sez me, darling!" The Baroness in Duke's body answered right in Leatherneck's face.

"Aw, shoot. Now we're taking orders from a former Cobra." Cross-Country complained.

"That's because I have experience in leadership during my days in Cobra and believe me when I tell you this. I am so quick to lose my patience and my temper. So if you do not want me to lose them both, then stop it. OK?' The Baroness in Duke's body warmed them.

"Yes, ma'am." Cross-Country replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Leatherneck replied as well.

"I cannot hear you." The Baroness in Duke's body pretended that she didn't hear them.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Leatherneck and Cross-Country replied loudly in the Military way.

"Good. Now shake hands, make up and return to your posts." The Baroness in Duke's body told them.

"Eh, does make up means a kiss in the lips?" Leatherneck asked as the Joes moan in disgust.

"Of course not." The Baroness in Duke's body answered.

"Good cause I'd rather shake hands with him than to do that. No offence to those who did." Cross-Country said.

At General Hawk's tent, Hawk was having a discussion with Duke in the Baroness' body, Flint, Lady Jaye, Beachhead, Sgt. Slaughter and Roadblock.

"We may have captured my estranged younger half brother and kept the chemicals away from Cobra but they could still find a way to get past us and get them." Duke in the Baroness' body said, folding his arms.

"But what about Scarlett, Duke? We can't just forget about her." Lady Jaye reminded them about Scarlett.

"Are you nuts Lady Jaye? Rescuin' her is what Cobra wants us to do." Beachhead protested it, knowing that it would be a trap.

"How could you say that, Beachhead? Cobra captured her for God knows what they'll do to her." Lady Jaye questioned Beachhead about what he said.

"Yeah and they may use the Alternator device on her." Flint added.

"I hope not, Flint. All I can say now is that I hope and pray that Scarlett will stay alive while we find a way to save her." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"You still care about your ex?" Beachhead asked.

"She maybe my ex-girlfriend, Beachhead but she's a Joe just like us. She's trained for situations like the one she's in right now." Duke in the Baroness' body answered, reminding Beachhead that Scarlett's a G.I. Joe.

"Duke's right, Beachhead. So there's no reason to write her off but you're right about what you said. Cobra may be setting a trap for us when we try to raid their territory." Hawk agreed with both statements.

"But we got to save her, sir. She's like a family to us." Lady Jaye pleaded.

"Duke, Flint and Lady Jaye are right. If we don't come up with somethin', then Scarlett will die." Roadblock agreed with Lady Jaye.

"I agree with you, Roadblock. We could at least bring up the search party squad to get her out of there alive." Sgt. Slaughter said.

"I would, Sgt. Slaughter but that would be suicide." Hawk disagreed.

"But at least, we could come up with a plan." Flint said.

"No. Not yet. Not until the time is right." Hawk said.

"But General Hawk. Scarlett's life depends on it. We have to..." Duke in the Baroness' body got cut off by the screams of Lt. Falcon from the cage in the other tent.

"It's Falcon's voice! Come on!" Hawk said as they headed to tent where Taurus, Red Dog and Mercer were keeping Falcon from escaping.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Sgt. Slaughter demanded an answer from the Renegades.

"He was acting strange when he fell on his back, screaming." Taurus reported as Falcon is screaming, laying on the floor on his back. He got back up and ran the cage bars.

"Duke, help me!" Falcon cried.

"Help you? After you betrayed me little brother? Hell no, I won't!" Duke in the Baroness' body refused.

"But Duke, you don't understand! It's not me! It's my evil side!" Falcon pleaded his older half brother to help him.

"Are you serious?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked in his suspicious tone.

"Yeah! I'm dead serious, Duke! Help me! Help me before... AAH!" Falcon continued to scream in pain before his evil side regained control of his body, laughing evilly in front of everybody.

"The Schizoid Personality Disorder is getting worse. This is something that his doctor feared." Doc informed Hawk about Falcon's S.P.D.

"You're right about that, Doc. Falcon's getting worse without his medication." Lifeline added.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. He was in Mental Hospital? With all due respect, sir but what the hell is going here?" Duke in the Baroness' body demanded answers from General Hawk while trying to figure out what's going on here.

"Oh, my god. Duke, we have to talk in private." Hawk said after learning that Duke in the Baroness' body heard what Doc and lifeline said.

"Privately? But why not..." Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"Just do as I say and don't give me no second thoughts." Hawk told him.

"Yes, sir." Duke in the Baroness' body reluctantly replied as they walked back to Hawk's tent.

"Oh no, you don't, Duke! You come back here and look me in the eyes!" The evil version of Lt. Falcon called out Duke in the Baroness' body.

"What? Are you taunting me?" Duke in the Baroness' body was beside himself when he heard Falcon calling him out.

"Yeah but more than that, I'm calling you out!" The evil Falcon answered with a evil smile on his face.

Hawk grabbed the shoulder of Duke in the Baroness' body and said "No, Duke." but Duke in the Baroness' body snatched his shoulder.

"Don't try to stop me, sir! I want to look him in the eyes and talk to him!" Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Duke, I changed my mind. I'll tell you more about it right now." Hawk decided that he had no choice but to tell Duke in the Baroness' body the truth in front of the Joes.

"All right. What else do you know, sir?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"The Doctor who treated Falcon told me the Schizoid Personality Disorder could possibly consume him. Without his medication, the disease spreaded a lot further. If Falcon doesn't muster enough will power, he'll cease to exist and his evil side can take over his body forever."

"So in order to defeat the enemy from within, you must face yourself." Storm Shadow spoke like a ninja.

"Storm Shadow, are you talkin' about the way of the warrior stuff or just talkin' in riddles?" Alpine asked, trying to know what Storm Shadow meant when he said that.

"Aw come on, Alpine. Storm Shadow's right. Anyone can be their own worst enemy, you know." Quick Kick said with the cocky tone of his voice.

"With all due respect, sir, why didn't tell me about that sooner?" Duke in the Baroness' body said with a harsh tone on his voice.

"I had a discussion with the doctor and General Colton. We reluctantly agreed that we didn't tell you. Otherwise, you'll take it real hard. His S.P.D. is extremely serious and..." Hawk told him the rest of it until he got cut off by the evil Falcon.

"Made me a member of Cobra! You made the biggest fucking mistake by lying to him, Hawk. You may have let the cat out of the bag but it's too late. I intended to bring mistrust between you two." Falcon revealed his elaborate plan to the Joes, angering both Duke in the Baroness' body and General Hawk.

"Why did you lie to me, sir? Why didn't you tell that his S.P.D. is extremely serious?" Duke in the Baroness' body angrily demanded.

"Watch your tone, Duke! I warned you that I will not tolerate any gross insubordination!" Hawk growled at him.

"I'll show you insubordination, mister!" Duke in the Baroness' body shouted as he proceeded to punch Hawk in the face until Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Shipwreck, the Baroness' in Duke's body and Flint restrained him while the other Joes restrained Hawk.

"Let me go!" Duke in the Baroness' body demanded to be released.

"No, Duke! We cannot let you do something that you'll regret!" The Baroness in Duke's body warned him.

"And why not?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked.

"Because you are doing what Falcon and Cobra wanted you to do. They wanted you to lose your composure and make a mistake so they can capitalize it and destroy you." The Baroness in Duke's body worriedly answered.

"The Baroness is right. And when that happens, that won't be right. So save your super punch until the next time we eat Cobra for lunch." Roadblock agreed with her.

"Wrong, Roadblock! That'll be the opposite of it. And we're gonna do it, right now." Falcon disagreed as he pointed at the sky. It was the Cobra Mother Ship.

"Oh, no! They brought the Cobra Mother Ship!" The Baroness in Duke's body cried.

"And they're back for chemicals!" Lady Jaye added.

"Get your guns and defend the Power Plant!" Hawk commanded.

"YO JOE!" The Joes grabbed their weapons and proceeded to get in their vehicles but the Cobra Mother Ship shot missiles at the vehicles, destroying them in the process.

"No! Not my H.A.V.O.C. tank! I put a CD player in to play my country music! You reptilian sons of bitches will pay fer this!" Cross-Country whined as he shot his machine gun at the Cobra Mother Ship.

"Quit cryin' like you're about to shit yourself, Cross-Country!" Leatherneck shot at Cross-Country.

"I will be as soon as you stop being an asshole, Leatherneck!" Cross-Country shot back.

"Stop arguing and keep shooting, you fools!" The Baroness in Duke's body yelled at the bickering Joes.

"Roadblock, use the remaining H.A.V.O.C. to shoot down that damn ship!" Hawk ordered Roadblock to get on the remaining H.A.V.O.C. and take down the Cobra Mother Ship.

"You got it, General! YO JOE!" Roadblock replied as he got on the remaining H.A.V.O.C. and a few missiles at the Cobra Mother Ship.

"Roadblock has shot missiles from the remaining H.A.V.O.C.! We must intercept them at once!" Destro informed the members of Cobra of Roadblock's attack and attempted to intercept them with missiles of his own.

"No, Destro! Why intercept the missiles when we could outsmart the Joes, get pass them and snatch the chemicals from them?" Serpentor's voice stopped him while his body is hiding the shadows.

"Serpentor's right, Destro. We got the same equipment we had before when we took the DNA of Genghis Khan to bring our beloved Emperor to life." Dr. Mindbender said.

"But Serpentor, Cobra Commander is unaware that we gave you your new body. Let alone the fact that we also planned to betray him and strip him of his leader position." Zartan informed Serpentor about the Cobra Commander's unawareness of their plans.

"Yes, Zartan. But we are going to do more than conducting the final nail in the coffin for Cobra Commander, we will use the Alternator to turn back to a normal weakling as he is. After we get the chemicals, we must capture the Baroness and bring her back to Cobra." Serpentor said, shocking everybody.

"But Serpentor, why? She betrayed us and joined G.I. Joe! Why bother bringing her back?" Destro questioned Serpentor order to capture the Baroness, hoping that he doesn't get angry.

"Because Destro, we have a trick up our sleeve to make her return to us. But it will break her heart while she remains in the body of a G.I. Joe. I am sure that she'll make the right decision and return. If she does not, then she will die along with her teammates." Golobulus said after he and Cobra-La appeared from the shadows.

The missile hit the Cobra Mother Ship and the ship started to fall toward the power plant.

"G.I. Joe has shot has the Cobra Mother Ship. But it is falling toward the power plant! Everyone, evacuate at once for safety!" Dr. Anderson cried for evacuation as everyone in the power plant ran in panic and fled the power plant for safety.

"The Cobra Mother Ship has been hit! All units, evacuate the area right now!" Hawk ordered the Joes to evacuate the power plant.

"You three, get Lt. Falcon out of the cage and make sure that he doesn't escape!" Duke in the Baroness' body told Taurus, Red Dog and Mercer to get Lt. Falcon.

"Yes, sir!" Taurus, Red Dog and Mercer replied as they went to the tent to get Lt. Falcon out of the cage.

Everybody but the three Renegade members and the caged up Lt. Falcon evacuated the power plant as the Cobra Mother ship continues to fall.

"Between me and you, Baroness, how do you live with the fact that you have your breasts bouncing around like a basketball?" Duke in the Baroness' body complained to the Baroness in Duke's body about her breasts bouncing on her former chest.

"Do not be ridiculous, Duke, darling! Women are born with their breasts remember?" The Baroness in Duke's body reminded him that he's inside her body.

"Yeah but you could've told me about the size of your them and don't ask me about the size of my penis!" Duke in the Baroness' body argued.

"How could you say that to me? I do not have to ask you about your penis size! All though it was bigger than Destro." The Baroness in Duke's body argued back.

"Can you two talk about this, later? Lady Jaye cut off their argument.

"Fine!" The switched up Duke and the Baroness both exclaimed at the same time, giving each other the angry stares.

Taurus, Red Dog and Mercer got their guns up as they use the keys to the cage, unlock the door and let Lt. Falcon out.

"You're coming with us, my dear boy." Mercer said

"Make one move and we'll eat ya for dinner." Red Dog warned Falcon about trying to escape their grasps.

"Too late, shithead." A very arrogant Falcon told him as he laughed at their faces as he pulled out the gas grenade and Taurus, Red Dog and Mercer started coughing and sucked the knockout gas in their mouths until they collapsed.

"Later assholes! I'm outta here! COBRA!" Falcon cried as he left the tent.

"Falcon capacitated the Renegades! Stop him before..." Hawk hollered for Falcon's recapture before Flint spoke.

"General Hawk, look!" Flint pointed at the Cobra Mother Ship and discovered that Cobra used the movie equipment to make the Cobra Mother Ship look like it was damaged but apparently, it was not.

"Oh, no! We've been tricked!" The Baroness in Duke's body cried.

"Son of a bitch! That damn Cobra Ship wasn't hit at all!" Duke in the Baroness' body shouted in anger.

"We've been had by smoke pots and special effects!" Hawk added.

Back inside the Cobra Mother Ship, the forces of Cobra brought out the giant game machine like claw to get the chemicals to complete the Alternator device.

"The chemicals are in room on the top floor. Use the claw and take the whole room if you have to! We must not fail our Emperor again!" Dr. Mindbender instructed the Neo Vipers to launch the giant claw inside the power plant building.

"COBRA!" The Neo Vipers responded by launching the giant claw through the building and took the whole room where the Supernatural and Unnatural Chemicals are being kept in.

"NO! My life's work! They took it all away!" Dr. Anderson cried in disbelief.

"Let's get them back, now!" Duke in the Baroness' body said as he started to chase after the Cobra Mother Ship.

"Duke, no!" The Baroness in Duke's body warned him as she, Flint, Lady Jaye, Beachhead, Snake Eyes with Timber, Storm Shadow, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Shipwreck with Polly, Barbecue, Leatherneck, Cross-Country, Wild Bill, Lift-Ticket, Ace, Ripcord, Dusty, Lifeline, Alpine, Bazooka, Rock N Roll, Recondo, Thunder, Quick Kick, Mutt with Junkyard, Spirit with Freedom, Sci-Fi, Airtight, Mainframe, Dial-Tone, Low Lite and Hawk ran after him.

"Dammit, Duke! Stop!" Hawk added.

"We gotta reach him before Cobra kills him!" Flint said.

"After we bring the room full of chemicals inside the Mother Ship, use the Handgun Dillion Aero Miniguns to shoot down the Joes! But we don't want to kill the Baroness in Duke's body! At least not yet!" Dr. Mindbender instructed the Neo Vipers to use the Handgun Dillion Aero Miniguns to shoot down the Joes.

When the Neo Vipers in the Cobra Mother Ship brought out the Handgun Dillion Aero Miniguns and shot at the Joes.

"Neo Vipers got their machine guns!" Quick Kick warned.

"Quick, everybody! Duck for cover!" Beachhead called as the Joes ducked and dodge all of Cobra's bullets while Duke in the Baroness' body back flipped and cartwheeled many times to avoid being shot.

"Whew! I'm really gettin' the hang of this body! That was one hell of a workout!" Duke in the Baroness' body said as he tries to catch his breath.

"How could you..." The Baroness in Duke's body complained to him before she got cut off by him.

"Baroness, shut up and duck!" Duke in the Baroness' body told her as he pinned her down to avoid getting her shot.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Dr. Mindbender?" The transformed Cobra Commander demanded for answers when he stepped back on the scene.

"Cobra Commander? You are not supposed to be..." Dr. Mindbender protest until the transformed Cobra Commander cuts him off by using his tail to grab him by the throat.

"Silence! And step aside!" The transformed Cobra Commander threw Dr. Mindbender, sent him hurling to the ground.

"Cobra Commander, don't!" Dr. Mindbender protested but the transformed Cobra Commander pushed the Neo Viper off of the Handgun Dillion Aero Minigun and decided to shoot the Joes down himself.

"STOP!" Destro shouted when he, Zartan, Major Bludd, Firefly, Scrap-Iron, Copperhead, Xamot. Tomax, the Dreadknoks and the Iron Grenadiers rushed to the scene.

"Out of my way, you fools! They must die, COBRA!" The transformed Cobra Commander cried as he endlessly shot at the Joes who continued to duck and dodge those bullets.

"Baroness, are you all right?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked as he got back on his feet.

"Die, Duke, die! COBRA!" The transformed Cobra Commander cried as he targeted Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Duke, look out!" Hawk cried as he ran toward the switched up Duke and the Baroness.

The transformed Cobra Commander shot at the Duke in the Baroness' body.

"DUKE!" The Baroness in Duke's body screamed out Duke's name.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Duke in the Baroness' body screamed as the bullets from the transformed Cobra Commander were coming at him but General Hawk got in front of Duke, used his own body to protect the Baroness' body and took the bullets, meant for Duke.

Hawk screamed at the top of his lungs in pain as he received multiple gunshots on his back.

"Hawk?" Duke in the Baroness' body softly said as Hawk fell on his arms.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lady Jaye screamed in anguish.

As Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies gently put the wounded General Hawk down, Hawk said "Well, men, this is it. I did all I can to lead you all to this point. Now, this is goodbye."

"Somebody, help him! Lifeline! Doc! Attend to General Hawk, now!" Duke in the Baroness' body called for Lifeline and Doc. Then all of a sudden, a tied up rope came from the Cobra Mother Ship and lassoed the Baroness in Duke's body as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Duke, help!" The Baroness in Duke's body cried for Duke's help.

"Baroness! Guys, stay here with Hawk until help arrives!" Duke in the Baroness' body told them as he ran after his Eastern European lover and grabbed her feet.

"Duke, my body is lighter than yours, remember?" The Baroness in Duke's body reminded him.

"Ah, shit! I forgot!" Duke in the Baroness' body said. Then the rest of the Joes grabbed him and held on into each other to pull them down. Even Timber and Junkyard had to grab on to the belts of Snake Eyes and Mutt.

"Yeah. We figured that you might need some help due to the Baroness' body weight and her lack of strength." Flint said, mentioning about the Baroness' body weight.

"Do not insult me about my body weight, Flint." The Baroness in Duke's body warned him.

"At least we're together, right?" Bazooka asked.

"Right!" The Joes replied as the rope continued to pull up the Joes.

"What? I didn't order you fools to capture the Joes! I want them fucking dead!" The transformed Cobra Commander was not amused the rope was pulling the Joes inside the Cobra Mother Ship.

"I understand that you are displeased about this one, Cobra Commander but we made other plans for the Joes." Destro explained.

"Like bringing the Baroness back with us." Zartan added.

"WHAT? She chose to betray us and joined G.I. Joe! So why would you decided to bring her and the Joes back to Cobra Island?" The transformed Cobra Commander protested and demanded answers.

"You will know soon enough, Commander." Dr. Mindbender answered as he got back on his feet.

"They're in!" Major Bludd announced as all the Joes are finally inside the Cobra Mother Ship.

"Close the door!" Dr. Mindbender told the Neo Vipers to close the doors of Cobra Mother Ship to seal the Joes inside so they escape.

"Crap! They got Duke and the others. Doc, how General Hawk doing?" Sgt. Slaughter asked Doc about Hawk's condition after he got shot in his back.

"Not good, Sgt. Slaughter. We need to get him to a hospital fast." Doc answered after he saw some blood coming out of Hawk's mouth and forehead.

"Go do that. After we find out about Hawk's injuries, we must fall back to the U.S. Flagg." Sgt. Slaughter told Doc.

"Roger that, Serge." Doc replied before he radioed for the Ambulance.

"The next time I see you Cobra, you're going down!" Sgt. Slaughter swore for revenge.

Back inside the Cobra Mother Ship, Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies, Flint, Lady Jaye, Beachhead, Snake Eyes with Timber, Storm Shadow, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Shipwreck with Polly, Barbecue, Leatherneck, Cross-Country, Wild Bill, Lift-Ticket, Ace, Ripcord, Dusty, Lifeline, Alpine, Bazooka, Rock N Roll, Recondo, Thunder, Quick Kick, Mutt with Junkyard, Spirit with Freedom, Sci-Fi, Airtight, Mainframe, Dial-Tone & Low Lite are surrounded by dozens of Neo Vipers, Crimson Guards and Cobra Foot Soldiers as the transformed Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Firefly, Scrap-Iron, Copperhead, Xamot. Tomax, the Dreadknoks and the Iron Grenadiers watched on.

"Damn you all to hell, Cobra! You've crossed the line!" The furious Duke in the Baroness' body furiously growled at Cobra as Roadblock and Gung-Ho untied the Baroness in Duke's body from the rope.

Dr. Mindbender laughed at his statement and taunted him by saying "Quite a anger and a sense of humor you got here, Duke. It reminds me of the former Baroness we use to know and loved."

"I'm still the same Baroness who has yet to redeem herself, Dr. Mindbender! And we shall do to all of you will not be a laughing matter!" The Baroness in Duke's body hissed.

"Yeah cause we'll put you chumps in the hospital in a matter of minutes!" Leatherneck added.

"Fer destroyin' my Country Music playlist!" Cross-Country yelled at Cobra.

"You can take your Country Music and shove it up your fucking ass, you G.I. Chickenshit!" Zarana taunted Cross-Country.

"If someone's a chickenshit around here, Cobra, it'll be the likes of you!" Mutt said as Timber and Junkyard growled at Cobra.

"Looks like 32 Joes will be enough to counter the odds." Beachhead said.

"You really need to do some math, Beachhead." Flint told him when he saw lots of Cobra foot soldiers surrounding them.

"Yeah cause instead of addin' and subtractin', Cobra's multiplyin'." Alpine agreed by making a math pun.

"You Cobras want a piece of us? Cause if you do, you bout to get your heads bust!" Roadblock warned Cobra before the Joes decided to fight them all.

"Let's kick some Cobra ass!" Low Lite suggested that they fight back.

"YO JOE!" The Joes cried.

"STOP!" Serpentor's voice came out of nowhere stopping everyone in their tracks. "I order all of you to stay right where you are. This I command!"

All the Neo Vipers, Crimson Guards and Cobra Foot Soldiers stood in the Military stance before Serpentor in his feminine body appeared before them.

"For far too long I've been away. Let's those who crossed me in the worst way possible stood between me and my ultimate conquest for world domination. Now that I've returned, I shall have my revenge and role as your Emperor back where it belongs! And my new body will help me accomplish those goals!" Serpentor said as he stepped out of the light.

"What? That's not possible! You were my prisoner!" The transformed Cobra Commander was beside himself when he saw Serpentor in his feminine body stepped out of the light.

"Your new body? Honestly, Serpentor, you purposely turned yourself into a woman." Shipwreck said.

"Wait. I recognized that face. It belong to somebody I know." Lady Jaye said when she saw the familiar face.

"OK snake breath. Show us your new face." Flint demanded Serpentor to show his feminine face.

Serpentor in his feminine body laughed at them and replied "If you wish..." before he took his Cobra mask that covered his whole head but not his face.

When Serpentor took off his mask, the Joes were shocked to see the face, long red wavy hair and a pair of blue eyes that belonged to someone close to them.

"No. No. No! It can't be!" Duke in the Baroness' body became so distraught when he saw Serpentor's face.

Snake Eyes quickly got down on his knees and covered his face in sorrow. He and Duke were devastated to learn that Serpentor... switched bodies with Scarlett!

"That's right, Joes. Scarlett's body is now mine! This... I command!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body declared as he continued to laugh maniacally. The Joes are completely shocked that Serpentor went too far, switching bodies with their beloved teammate, Scarlett as they realized that this is one war that they'll lose.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Serpentor returned but this time in Scarlett's body. Cobra Forces betrayed the Cobra Commander and turned him back to normal with the use of the Alternator device. Cobra-La resurfaced under the leadership of Golobulus, extending both Cobra and Cobra-La.

The Joes struggled for survival while the devastated Duke in the Baroness' body and Snake Eyes struggled to regain their senses and the Baroness in Duke's body is going to be shocked when she is told about her family's past that made her what she is today while Cobra is using her to betray her fellow Joes.

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I've been strugglin' to find new ideas but I got this one down. I'll update more chapters as soon as possible.


	26. Cobra's Kiss of Death

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

After Serpentor's surprising return with Scarlett's body under his complete control, the captured Joes realized that things just went from bad to worse.

"Sufferin' sushi! Serpentor swapped bodies with Scarlett!" Shipwreck exclaimed.

"No way Shipwreck. He stole Scarlett's body from her." Rock N Roll said otherwise.

"Which means that Scarlett is trapped in Serpentor's body." Recondo added.

"Either way, Scarlett and Serpentor have already switched bodies." Lift-Ticket said.

"Yeah and it's only getting worse." Mainframe agreed.

"That's right, G.I. Joe. I have Scarlett's body. Her body was so beautiful, so soft, so seductive and so, so mesmerizing, those looks can kill you within a heartbeat. And it's quite curvy, too." Serpentor in Scarlett's body laughed in a sinister tone as he touched his new body in a seductive way, which cause of the Crimson Guards to pee on his pants.

"Aw, that's just great! More gender body swaps! That's the last thing that we need right now!" Beachhead complained.

"I agreed with ya, Beachhead. First, Duke and the Baroness. And now Scarlett and Serpentor. Can this week get any worse than that?" Barbecue asked.

"I don't know, Barbecue but the next part is really gonna suck." Airtight said.

"Oh but it's only the beginning of it, G.I. Joe. Now that I'm back, those who made me suffer shall be punished and destroyed. Starting with Cobra Commander. The fool who stole my leadership role. He'll be the first to suffer my wrath and the wrath of those who has been wronged by him." Serpentor in Scarlett's body said as the transformed Cobra Commander hissed with anger.

"Oh, is that so?" The transformed Cobra Commander still hissed with anger.

"No! I'll be the one who'll kick your sorry ass for what you did to Scarlett, Serpentor! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body shouted as he ran toward Serpentor in Scarlett's body to attack him.

"Duke, no!" The Baroness in Duke's body warned him.

Duke in the Baroness' body jumped in the attempt to kick Serpentor in Scarlett's body in the face but Serpentor blocked it.

"Look out!" The Joes cried as Serpentor in Scarlett's body punched Duke in the Baroness' body in face real hard, it sent him hurling back to the Joes and took a hard fall.

"Duke, are you alright?" The Baroness in Duke's body worriedly asked as she attended to her American lover.

"Hell no. I feel a lot worse than the first time we've switched bodies. Serpentor must have learned that Scarlett has a killer right hook and the fact that she's a black belt in Martial Arts." Duke in the Baroness' body painfully answered as blood came from his mouth.

Serpentor in Scarlett's body laughed evilly and said "Indeed. That's why I chose this body. Despite my new body's lack of strength, it's martial arts and acrobat background proved that beauty is extremely lethal and skin deep at the same time."

"Now that Scarlett's body has Serpentor's mind, that ain't a good sign." Roadblock spoke in rhymes as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Fool! I've should've killed you when I had that chance! But I'll correct my mistake by doing it right now! COBRA!" The transformed Cobra Commander cried as he slithered his way toward Serpentor in Scarlett's body but missed, allowing Serpentor to kick him in the face and hurling toward the wall.

"Dr. Mindbender, use the Alternator device and zap Cobra Commander back to a normal weakling that he always have been! This I command!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body ordered Dr. Mindbender to use the Alternator device and changed the transformed Cobra Commander back into human being.

"At once, oh great Serpentor!" Dr. Mindbender replied as he activated the Alternator device and set it to the Unnatural Chemical beam.

"OK, now I'm officially freaked out!" Ripcord expressed how freaked out he was after seeing Serpentor barking out orders in Scarlett.

It appeared odd to the Joes to watch Scarlett's body bark out orders with evil tones in her voice. The Scarlett they know wouldn't sound like a villain when she gives orders to the team she's assigned with during a mission.

"He set it to the Unnatural Chemical beam!" Gung-Ho informed the others as the Alternator device zapped at Cobra Commander, changing him back into a human being.

After being changed back into a human, the Neo Vipers put Cobra Commander's blue hood on his head to covered his scarred up face.

"Uh, my hands. My face. I-I'm a normal human being again."

A naked and disoriented Cobra Commander realized that he's not a humanoid snake anymore and let out a loud "NOOOOOOOOO!" in front of everybody.

"Dr. Mindbender, you set me up! You and Serpentor plotted against me all along!" Cobra Commander accused Dr. Mindbender of participating in Serpentor's plot to dethrone him.

Dr. Mindbender laughed and said "Yes, Cobra Commander but we didn't do that alone."

"We plotted against you as well, Commander." Zartan revealed Cobra's participation of Serpentor's plot as well.

"WHAT? You-you betrayed me! All of you betrayed me!" Cobra Commander exclaimed when he realized that his own henchmen were in this against him.

"What did you expect, my dear Cobra Commander? We took advantage of your ego-driven arrogance so we could accomplish our goal of bringing Serpentor back by switching his body for Scarlett's and take you and G.I. Joe down." Destro told Cobra Commander that they used Cobra Commander's ego-driven arrogance against him in their attempts to bring Serpentor back to power.

"Once again, your bloody ego has become your demise." Major Bludd verbally blasted him.

"Which made you the worst leader in Cobra!" Zarana added while her fellow Dreadknoks agreed with the "yeahs", "that's rights" and "tell him, Zarana!"

"You lie! My leadership is legendary! Serpentor's is not! Tell them, Baroness! Tell them that I'm the greatest Cobra leader that ever lived!" Cobra Commander furiously hissed and told the Baroness to side with him in this argument.

"No!" The Baroness in Duke's body refused to do so.

"What? And why not?" Cobra Commander demanded and asked her why she refused.

"Because I'm not a Cobra anymore, Commander! I've changed! Both of your egos are the main reason why I quit this organization and ended my relationship with Destro who's been constantly lying to me, cheating on me, betraying me and breaking my heart! Which forced me to switch sides to G.I. Joe and be with the man I love." The Baroness in Duke's body spoke in defiance, revealing why she switched sides while she clutched to Duke in her body which angered Destro.

"That's tellin' 'em, Baroness!" Shipwreck cheered for the Baroness' explanation.

"It's a good thing he's got that hood on his ugly face because what we saw is a psychotic human being." Alpine made fun of Cobra Commander's scarred up face that was hidden in his hood.

"Yeah but if we don't get out of here, what'll happen to us will really get ugly!" Barbecue cried as dozens of Neo Vipers, Crimson Guards and the Cobra Foot Soldiers pointed their riffles at the 32 Joes.

"No shit, Barbecue." Leatherneck snorted.

Cobra Commander took the riffle from the Neo Viper next to him, pointed it at Serpentor in Scarlett's body and yelled out "I'll kill you all for this! If I can't have Cobra, no one will!" before Lt. Falcon used his handgun to shoot the riffle off of his hands.

"Falcon, what in the unholy flames of hell do you think you're doing?" Cobra Commander demanded answers from Lt. Falcon.

"Stopping you from killing my Emperor, you worthless, piece of shit!" Lt. Falcon answered as he shot the riffle to prevent the Cobra Commander from picking up.

"Once again, I've been betrayed, disgraced, dishonored, dethroned, embarrassed and humiliated by my henchmen, foot soldiers, upstarts and misfits! What have I done to deserve this hostile treatment?" Cobra Commander got his knees and asked why before Destro ran toward his once again former Leader of Cobra, grabbed his throat and lifted him up.

"You have failed, my dear Cobra Commander! You've failed everyone who served you! You've failed to rule the world! You've failed to lead! And most of all, you've failed period! Just like the Baroness. Now we know that both you and her are the weakest links in Cobra." Destro said as he threw the Cobra Commander to the ground before the Humanoid Snakes appeared on the scene.

"My precious Humanoid Snakes. Thank the Serpent Gods, you are here! Now that you are here, let's dispose of these traitors once and for all!" Cobra Commander ordered the Humanoid Snakes to help him fight against Serpentor in Scarlett's body and his henchmen.

"But masssssster, you not one of ussssss anymore." The female Humanoid Snake told Cobra Commander that he's no longer a Humanoid Snake.

"What? What do you mean I'm not one of you anymore? I'm an outcast like all of you! You were all there for me when I'm at my all time low! We shared a special bond!" Cobra Commander tried to remind them that he's been treated like crap for being different like them.

"Yessssss but now that bond issssss broken, we serve a new masssssster now." The male muscle-bound Humanoid Snake informed him that they're no longer serving him.

"What? Are you telling me that you serve Serpentor now?" An outraged Cobra Commander asked.

"Yessssss and the one who's ressssssponsible for your demise, the last time he was around." The female Humanoid Snake answered.

"And who's that?" Cobra Commander demanded before a familiar laugh came from the shadows.

"Hey! Who's laughing? Where is that coming from?" Low-Lite demanded.

"Take a gander at that, Low-Lite. Maybe that'll answer your question." Sci-Fi pointed his finger at three people in the shadows.

"I feel an evil presence among us. Quite powerful." Spirit said, after he and Storm Shadow felt a strong presence from the shadows.

"No! It cannot be!" Storm Shadow exclaimed in fear when he recognized three people hiding in the shadows.

"What's the matter, Storm Shadow? You look like you've seen a ghost." Leatherneck was concerned about Storm Shadow's behavior.

"Wrong, Leatherneck. I've seen those guys before. And believe me, they were a force to be reckon with." Quick Kick said as pointed his finger at the people from the shadows, who revealed themselves as... Cobra-La!

"Indeed, G.I. Joe Quick Kick. We have returned from a full year exile to proceed with the conquest, thousands of years in the making." Golobulus said after he, Pythona and Nemesis Enforcer stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

The 32 Joes and Cobra Commander were shocked to learn that Cobra-La was alive and well.

"Golobulus? But that's impossible! I thought you were dead!" Cobra Commander cried in disbelief.

"Oh no, Cobra Commander. I escaped after the Broadcast Energy Transmitter was destroyed along with my former lair and the mutating spores. The Nemesis Enforcer and Pythona survived the fall but the Cobra-La Honor Guards were destroyed and killed by those blasted humans who called themselves, G.I. Joe." Golobulus said.

"Ah, great. Now things have gotten a lot worse for us now that Cobra-La's back from the dead, we're in more trouble right now." Shipwreck said.

"I hope you guys got a good idea on how to leave this place in one piece. But if it has anything to do with violence, then keep me out of it." Lifeline said, being a pacifist that he is.

"Don't worry, Lifeline, you'll be the first to know. In other words, I got nothin' right now." Dusty said.

"Grrr! Me neither." Mutt added.

"I second that emotion." Dial-Tone followed.

"Dito." Thunder finished.

"Ah, Serpentor. It is good to see you again." Golobulus said after he saw Serpentor in Scarlett's body.

"Likewise, my lord. I was a little worried that you would react if you see me like this." Serpentor in Scarlett's body replied.

"Just as I feared. Cobra Commander in his mutated snake form damaged your crippled body to a pulp in his desperate attempt to get revenge on you. Our plans were in jeopardy when he regained full leadership in Cobra. But thanks to the careful planning from your henchmen, he was finally stripped of his power because he was such a headache and a serious pain in the snake tail." Golobulus admitted his feelings about Cobra Commander's actions and how Cobra planned to turn Cobra Commander back to normal and render him powerless.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cobra Commander sneered.

"But we'll get to the Baroness, later. Right now, I want to have a conversation with this young noble fellow who has been making a name for himself at our side." Golobulus turned his attention to Lt. Falcon.

"The name's Lt. Falcon. Formerly of the United States Army, former member of G.I. Joe and a first Lieutenant of the armies of Cobra under the supreme leadership of Serpentor." Lt. Falcon introduced himself to Golobulus.

"That's a lie! I'm the supreme leader of Cobra, not Serpentor!" Cobra Commander disagreed and protested.

"Shut up, Cobra Commander!" Lt. Falcon shouted at the Cobra Commander as everyone gave the Commander a death stare and the intimated Commander let out a giggle.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I also wanted to say that it's a honor and a privilege serve you under your authority. Serpentor told me that I owe you my life and freedom."

"Indeed, Lt. Falcon. After all, it is I who has chosen you to succeed where our former allies have failed." Golobulus proudly revealed that he turned Falcon against the Joes.

"No, that is bullshit! I wasn't aware of this!" The angry Duke in the Baroness' body shouted.

"Duke, I beg of you to calm..." The Baroness in Duke's body put her hands on his shoulder and begged him to calm down but he cut her off.

"Shut up, Baroness! You have no idea how pissed off I am, right now!" Duke in the Baroness' body snapped at her as he snatched his shoulder off her hand.

"I understand that you are angry, darling. But you have to keep a levelhead if we are to survive." The Baroness in Duke's body told him.

"Not until I get answers from him!" Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Hey, you ugly faced son of a bitch! You turned Falcon against us, did you?" Duke in the Baroness' body demanded answers from Golobulus.

"Partially, yes. I've used the physic motivator to influence your younger half brother's decision to disobey General Hawk's order of not coming after Cobra after our resources indicated that he's been having constant battles from within. When he was diagnosed with the Schizoid Personality Disorder, we seized the opportunity to use Dr. Mindbender's drug to increase the evil within him in order to destroy you Joes. I was proud of the results of it. Especially when the Alternator device worked in our favor but we did not expect Cobra Commander sabotaging the Alternator device which caused Duke and the Baroness to switch bodies with each other and put our plans in jeopardy. But never the less, the pieces of the puzzle are officially in place." Golobulus revealed how he turned Falcon against the Joes and admitted that he didn't expected a body swap between Duke and the Baroness.

"Now that the Joes are captured and Cobra Commander stripped of power, we're going to return to Cobra Island and continues our plans for world domination." Pythona said.

"But first, Pythona, we must address our current situation with the Baroness." Golobulus said.

"Bah, what about that bitch? She betrayed us after she reached her breaking point which led to her body swap with a G.I. Joe!" Destro sneered.

"We whole-heartedly agree with you, Destro." Xamot agreed.

"She and Storm Shadow made their choices..." Tomax followed.

"...and we made ours." Xamot and Tomax finished their sentence.

"Yes, she did but she will return to us and rejoin Cobra." Golobulus reassured that the Baroness will return to their side.

"Never, Golobulus! I will never betray G.I. Joe and become a Cobra again! Been there, done that!" The Baroness in Duke's body rebutted defiantly, refusing to betray Duke and the Joe Team.

"Why? So you can be with this man?" Golobulus disappointingly asked.

"Yes, I love him. I will not betray him as well." The Baroness in Duke's body answered. She determined to keep her romantic relationship with Duke in tact but unknowingly Golobulus has another trick up his sleeve that'll rock her to her core.

"Oh but you will. Because the answer lies in the shadows." Golobulus pointed at the shadows as two people stepped out of it. These two people revealed to be...the Baroness' parents! They killed by their daughter after their relationship was heavily strained.

"Mother? Father? You're alive?" The Baroness in Duke's body was shocked to learned that her estranged parents are still alive after all these years.

"Yes, my dear. We are alive." The Baroness' Mother answered.

"Rather disappointing that you sided with those blasted Americans and one dated one. You've wasted your miserable life by turning your back on world domination and our family legacy! What kind of daughter are you? The only time I was proud of you is when you served Cobra!" The Baroness' father angrily chewed her out.

"No! That is not true! You never approve of me working for Cobra!" The Baroness in Duke's body was appalled to hear what her father said to her.

"Then why did you tried to kill us, Anastasia? Is not that we've done anything bad to you, did we?" The Baroness' mother angrily asked her own daughter.

"No, except that you were trying to force me to marry Lord Alberti against my will." The Baroness in Duke's body answered and became beside herself.

"So you had a relationship with Umberto Gaspare before you killed him?" The Baroness' father brought up Umberto Gaspare's name.

"What? You knew?" The Baroness in Duke's body confusing asked.

"Yes, our master Golobulus told us everything about what you've done." The Baroness' mother answered

"But how did you survived the explosion of our former home, years ago?" The Baroness in Duke's body wanted to know how her parents are still alive after all these years.

"This is not your concern my dear! What your concern is that you leave your so called American allies and return to us!" The Baroness' father snapped at her and ordered her to betray her teammates and return to her parents along with Cobra.

"No, Baroness. Don't." Lady Jaye pleaded her not to return to Cobra.

"Do it, my daughter and all will be forgiven." The Baroness' mother persuaded her to come back.

"No, Baroness. Don't turn your back. Cause if you do, there ain't comin' back." Roadblock tried to reason with her.

"Cobra's using them to force you back on their side." Lifeline warned her.

"Yeah and we're this close to being the best of friends, Baroness. Don't do this." Shipwreck added.

"RETURN TO US, ANASTASIA! NOW!" The Baroness' father ordered his daughter to come back to Cobra in a very loud tone as the Baroness' heart is slowly torn in two.

"Baroness, no! Don't throw you life away! Don't throw away from our relationship for these creeps! Stay with me, Anna. Please." Duke in the Baroness' body poured his heart for her as the Baroness in Duke's body started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Duke. Please forgive me. It really breaks my heart to do this to you." The Baroness in Duke's body tearfully said as she walked to her parents and the forces of Cobra with tears soaking up Duke's former face.

"Baroness, no! Come back to me! Please, come back!" Duke in the Baroness' body called for her to come back.

"It's too late, Duke. We were powerless to prevent this from happening. Cobra beat us to the punch." Flint said as Duke in the Baroness' body got on his knees and shed some tears without acting like he's crying.

"Not just yet, Flint. Neo Vipers and Crimson Guards, get him and the girl! Along with the dog, the parrot and their owners!" Golobulus ordered the Neo Vipers and Crimson Guards to bring Flint, Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, Mutt, Polly and Junkyard in front of the Joes.

"Let 'em go, Cobra!" Cross-Country yelled at Cobra and ordered them to let Flint, Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, Mutt, Polly and Junkyard go.

"It's us, you want!" Dusty added.

"You damn varmints! You ain't gonna git away with this!" Wild Bill added as well.

"What are gonna do to us?" Flint demanded, only for Dr. Mindbender pointing the Alternator device at four Joes, Junkyard and Polly.

"You had to ask, did you Flint?" Lady Jaye asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Take me for all I give a damn! Just don't hurt my dog!" Mutt said as he held Junkyard beside him.

"Quawnkkkkkk! Polly too, Polly too! Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly added.

"Oh but we're going to do more than that, we're gonna to switch your bodies!" Golobulus informed them that they will be the next victims of the body swap.

"WHAT?" The Joes exclaimed in shock.

"Dr. Mindbender, switch them at once!" Golobulus ordered Dr. Mindbender to use the Alternator device to body swap four Joes, Junkyard and Polly.

"Yes, most excellency!" Dr. Mindbender replied as he activated the Alternator device and targeted Flint, Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, Polly, Mutt and Junkyard.

"Oh, no!" Lady Jaye exclaimed in panic.

"Ah, shit!" Flint exclaimed as well.

"Hey, is this gonna hurt?" Shipwreck asked.

"Yes, it will." Dr. Mindbender answered in a sinister tone.

"Uh, can I have one last request?" Shipwreck asked another question.

"No, you will not! FIRE!" Dr. Mindbender fired the Alternator device, switching the four Joes, Junkyard and Polly in the process. The Joes except the devastated Snake Eyes and Duke in the Baroness' body tried to reach for them but they were stopped by the Humanoid Snakes and the Cobra Foot Soldiers.

The Baroness in Duke's body would've interfered and prevented it as well but she no longer has the will to do so due the power her estranged parents have over her.

"Lady Jaye, are you alright?" Flint in Lady Jaye's body asked.

"No, Flint. Not anymore." Lady Jaye in Flint's body painfully answered.

"Aw, great! I've swapped bodies with Man's best friend! I can't feel my legs!" Mutt in Junkyard's body exclaimed while Junkyard in his body barked very loud in disbelief.

"Sufferin' sushi, this my worst nightmare!" Shipwreck in Polly's body was shocked that he was turned into a parrot.

"Quawnkkkkkk! You don't look so hot yourself, Sailor. Quawnkkkkkk!" Polly in Shipwreck's body squawked.

"You can say that again, Polly." Shipwreck in Polly's body agreed.

"I always thought about getting in touch with my manly side due to a fact that I'm a tomboy but this is too much!" Lady Jaye in Flint's body complained as she touched her boyfriend's body in a feminine way.

"Hey, nice rack you got there, Lady Jaye." Flint in Lady Jaye's body touched his girlfriend's breasts.

"Don't you touch them, you sleazeball." Lady Jaye in Flint's body told him not to touch her breasts while he's in her body.

"Shit! Gender body swaps aren't just enough for ya, huh? Now you're swapping men with pets too? Are you gonna switch all of us next?" Beachhead complained and wondered if they're gonna swap the rest of the Joes. The Joes protested against that idea.

"No, G.I. Joe Beachhead. That'll be enough." Golobulus answered. The Joes were relieved to hear that.

"Well, that's good because I'd rather be myself than being someone I'm not." Lifeline was most glad he's not gonna be another victim of Alternator device.

"Me too, Lifeline. There's no way, me and those snakes are swappin' minds." Roadblock agreed with the statement Lifeline made.

"Me three." Thunder added.

"Me four." Cross-Country added as well.

"Me five." Leatherneck followed.

"All of us to say the least." Low-Lite said.

"I'd rather switch bodies with a hot chick than swap with you guys." Bazooka shocked by revealing that he wanted to body swap with a woman.

"Why? So you could satisfy your sexual fantasies, you bubblegum brain?" Alpine chewed him out.

"Give me a break, Alpine. I'm only human. And don't call me bubblegum brain!" Bazooka defended himself verbally.

"Wow, sorry about that buddy." Alpine apologized.

"Really, Bazook. You gotta yourself. That's the only truth I tell." Roadblock advised Bazooka.

"Enough! Now that we are clear on this, take them and Cobra Commander to the prison chamber until we return to Cobra Island. And when we return to Cobra Island, strip them out of all their clothes and underwear." Golobulus ordered the humanoid snakes, Cobra Foot Soldiers, Crimson Guards and Neo Vipers to take the Joes and Cobra Commander to the prison chamber where Serpentor, Scarlett and Pythona were locked inside before Serpentor and Scarlett switched bodies.

"First things first, my lord. I have something to give to Duke for his constant interference in our last battle." Serpentor in Scarlett's body said as he went to Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Like what you body snatching snake?" Duke in the Baroness' body demanded before Serpentor in Scarlett's body grabbed him by the head and kissed him in the lips for 10 seconds, rending Duke in the Baroness' body powerless to resist before breaking the kiss by back slapping Duke in the Baroness' body in the face.

"A kiss of death." Serpentor in Scarlett's body answered with an evil smile on his feminine face.

Two Neo Vipers grabbed Duke in the Baroness' body by the arms and picked him up before Duke snatches his arms off them and said "Don't bother. I'll walk." and joined the captured Joes and Cobra Commander as they were taken to the prison chamber.

"We're all sorry about this, Duke. We really are." Lady Jaye in Flint's body apologized to Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Yeah and I'm sorry that I let this happen to you, guys. I'm a real fool for everything that I am. All of that is my fault, always. And as far as Cobra is concern, my life is over." Duke in the Baroness' body apologized and blamed himself as he continues to cry with tears in his feminine eyes.

"Blame yourself for all I care, Duke but mark my words. I won't rest until I get my revenge on Cobra-La, Serpentor and those who betrayed me! They shall soon die by my hand and my hand alone!" Cobra Commander vowed for revenge on those who betrayed him.

"We shall see about that, Cobra Commander. We shall see." Destro sneered.

"Now that we took out the trash, let's return to Cobra Island." Serpentor in Scarlett's body said before he put his Cobra mask back on his head.

"Tell me, Lt. Falcon. Are you will to make sacrifices and commit to our cause to conquer the world for the sake of your master and those around you?" Golobulus asked Lt. Falcon.

"Yes, sir. We had our differences in the past but I won't let you down this time." Lt. Falcon answered with confidence.

"Good because I would hate to lose a noble lad like you. So let's hope that we don't kill each other. Once we return to Cobra Island, we shall held the captured Joes in the arena of sport!" Golobulus said as he and the rest of Cobra forces manically laughed all the way back to Cobra Island.

* * *

Back on the U.S.S. Flagg at 11:30 pm.

After returning to the Flagg from Los Angeles, CA along with the remaining Joes, Sgt. Slaughter reported to General Franks, Colonel Sharpp and Admiral Ledger about the capture of 32 Joes and General Hawk's injuries.

"This is unbelievable. It's bad enough that Cobra finally has the Supernatural and Unnatural chemicals to complete the Alternator device, they shot down General Hawk who is recooperating in the Hospital in Southern California and captured 32 Joes led by 1st Sgt. Hauser and Warrant Officer Faireborn." General Franks said with a disappointed look on his face.

"And they also took the Baroness with them as well. I wonder what'll happen to them when they reach Cobra Island?" Colonel Sharpp added.

"Cobra will probably have their way with them unless we come up with a plan and act before they make a move." Sgt. Slaughter said.

"I don't know about this, Sgt. Slaughter. We can't just send a team out there and start a rescue mission. There's no telling what kind of demands that Cobra will give out. They may use the Alternator device to control the world." Admiral Ledger was worried what Cobra will do next.

"Not without a demonstration of the weapon in front of the entire nation." Colonel Sharpp corrected.

"Either way, we have to remain vigilant when Cobra makes it's first move." General Franks said.

"But what about the other Joes? How are we gonna rescue them while they're captured by Cobra?" Sgt. Slaughter asked them about rescuing 32 Joes.

"If you go now, you and your team will massacred after a rough night that you've been through tonight." Admiral Ledger warned him.

"But what about General Hawk? We have yet to know about his condition." Colonel Sharpp asked in concern.

"After receiving multiple gunshots, the doctors in Southern California will confirm it for us." General Franks answered.

"But that's not all. Before today, I received a phone call from General Colton. He said that he'll come out of retirement and join in the fight against Cobra." Colonel Sharpp informed them about the phone call he received from General Joesph Colton aka the Original G.I. Joe.

"General Colton? The one who founded the G.I. Joe Special Missions Force?" General Franks exclaimed.

"Yes, General Franks. And I also received another phone call from him. He said that he was unaware the Baroness defected to G.I. Joe after she had a falling out with Cobra and swapped bodies with Duke. He was furious about the actions of Lt. Falcon and everything that was going on right now." Colonel Sharpp answered and told them about General Colton's reaction about what's going on recently.

"That may pose a problem." Sgt. Slaughter said.

"Not quite, Serge. Even if the other Joes are rescued, he has to look at the Baroness in her eyes and determine if he could trust her." Colonel Sharpp told him.

"I hope he does because she was instrumental on destroy the organization she help build." Sgt. Slaughter said, hoping that Colton would approve of the Baroness being a part of the Joe Team.

"I hope so too, Serge. But she must make the final choice. Weather she stays with us or go back to Cobra. But tomorrow, you will start the rescue mission in 1500 hours. So assemble your men for mission. We'll worry about Colton and Hawk and keep you informed." General Franks assigned the rescue mission for Sgt. Slaughter and the few of the remaining Joes.

"Yes, sir. I'm your man. We'll get the other Joes out tomorrow at 1500 hours. Whatever it takes." Sgt. Slaughter replied, vowing to do whatever it takes to bring 32 Joes back home.

* * *

Next Time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: While Sgt. Slaughter and his team make preparation on their rescue mission, the 32 Joes struggled for survival in the Cobra Arena of Sport. Duke in the Baroness' body has yet to come back to his scenes and find inspiration to fight back while making peace with Scarlett in Serpentor's body. Snake Eyes struggled with mixed feelings on fighting Scarlett's body, inhabited by Serpentor. And Cobra Commander plots for revenge. What happen next?

This chapter took me a week and a half to update. I'll update another when I have a chance. Until then keep reading.


	27. Next Morning on Cobra Island

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

Next morning on Cobra Island inside the Terrordome, the Baroness in Duke's body is in her former chamber falling asleep after crying for hours since last night after everybody arrived on Cobra Island.

She's been thinking about Duke ever since last night and she was heartbroken that she was forced by Cobra and her estranged parents to leave him and the Joes.

At the Terrordome throne, Lt. Falcon, Dr. Mindbender, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Xamot, Tomax, Firefly, Copperhead, Scrap-Iron, the Nemesis Enforcer and the Baroness' parents stood before Golobulus.

"Now that we separated the Baroness from G.I. Joe, we must proceed with our plans to bring her back to Cobra and Cobra-La so we can focus on enslaving the planet earth with the Alternator device." Golobulus announced that they will continue their plans to rule the world with the Alternator device in their possession.

"True, oh great Golobulus. But the Baroness has no idea that her parents were actually synthoids. Artofficially created clones used to do Cobra's bidding. Thanks to your Nemesis Enforcer, we used the strands of hair from her parents as DNA to produce them into synthoids." Dr. Mindbender revealed that the Baroness' parents were actually synthoids.

"But what if the Baroness finds out that her parents were synthoids along?" Destro brought up the what if about the Baroness knowing the truth about her impostor parents.

"She'll leave our side..." Tomax answered.

"...and return to G.I. Joe..." Xamot added.

"...right into the arms of Duke." Tomax and Xamot finished.

"Let's look at the positives and negatives regarding the Baroness right now. The positives: she's currently not in the right frame of her mind and suffered an emotional and psychical meltdown ever since she was separated from her co-called Knight in shining armor who is trapped inside her body and locked him up in the dungeon along with his teammates. The negatives: If she discovers that her parents are synthoids, she will lose her temper and seek revenge on all of us in the most dangerous and vile kind of way." Zartan explained the positives and the negatives about the Baroness' anger.

"Zartan's right, Golobulus. Even with G.I. Joe on her side, she'll be way more dangerous than she was when she was with us back then." Scrap-Iron agreed with Zartan.

"We'll be no match for the Joes if the Baroness and Storm Shadow remain with them among their ranks." Firefly added.

"You speak the truth, Zartan, Firefly and Scrap-Iron. That is why we must not allow her to know about our deception nor the use of the synthoid version of her decreased parents. But little did she know was that there's more to her past than what she already knew." Golobulus informed his henchmen that he knows more about the Baroness' past before she was born.

"What do you mean by that, your highness?" Major Bludd asked.

"Simple, Major Bludd. She was unaware that she was following the evil footsteps of her ancestors who were nothing more than a ruthless dynasty of Barons seeking anarchy, chaos and destruction. She'll soon learn the truth about her family background but first we must make her and allies suffer a painful torture, one by one." Golobulus answered by telling them the Baroness unknowingly following her ancestors footsteps and paying for their sins.

* * *

In Serpentor's royal chamber, Serpentor was having a blast, being in Scarlett's body by sexually making out with Pythona in the royal bed. _**Deftones' Change**_ song plays.

They were both naked with Serpentor's wild, long red hair loose and covered most of his new beautiful feminine face. They were touching and kissing each other in a vile and sick but sexually kind of way.

"Mmmm! My Emperor, I never knew you were capable of something like this." Pythona said in a sexual tone.

"Yes, Pythona. My old body was created out of History's most infamous conquerors, tyrants and kings but so does my personality." Serpentor in Scarlett's body replied as he was licking his tonque on Pythona's body from head to toe before they continue kissing each other in the lips.

"Pity, we could've done it in your old body. But thanks to Cobra Commander, we had no choice but to do it your new, beautiful body." Pythona with a coy look on her face, expressed how sad it was making out with a Cobra Emperor who's inside the body of a female redheaded G.I. Joe.

"No matter, my dear. Just be patience. All good things come for those who wait. But when it comes to killing the Joes, it is a different story." Serpentor in Scarlett's body assured.

"But we have the Baroness. And the G.I. Joe Duke who's trapped inside her body is now at his weakest." Pythona reminded him before informing him that Duke is depressed again and vulnerable to a fact that the Baroness no longer with him.

"Yes but for how long?" Serpentor in Scarlett's body asked.

"Until they find the will to overcome all odds and reunite with one another to regain their strength." Pythona answered.

"That is why we have to separate the Baroness from Duke. Their new found love for each other gives them strength and unity than we could possibly imagine." Serpentor in Scarlett's body revealed why the Baroness was separated from her new teammates, fearing that they will reunite and overcome the odds again. Like the Joes always do.

"And what about the other 30 Joes that we captured?" Pythona reminded about the 30 captured G.I. Joes who were captured along with the switched up Duke and the Baroness.

"They will suffer until they're all dead in the Arena of Sport. Because we created one of the most ferrous creatures ever assembled thanks to the Alternator device." Serpentor in Scarlett's body cupped Pythona's face and told her that the Joes who aren't switched will participate in the Cobra Arena of Sport where they plan to kill them all.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of it." Pythona said in a evilly tone with an evil look on her face.

"I know you will, my Pythona. Anything in your heart's desire, I bring them to life." Serpentor in Scarlett's body replied in the deep tone of his voice as they continued kissing in the lips.

* * *

In the dungeon, the 32 Joes are locked their in prison cells in the nude with Cross-Country playing the Harmonica.

Storm Shadow and Spirit were sitting in the Indian stance and meditating while Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Beachhead, Low-Lite, Leatherneck, Lift-Ticket and Bazooka were doing push ups, sit ups and pull up, Quick Kick was doing a fighting kata at a slow pace and the rest of Joes, including Cobra Commander are doing nothing but wait while Duke in the Baroness' naked body wallowed in self pity with tear stains on his feminine face.

"Qauwnkkkkkk! Nobody knows the trouble I see, trouble I see, trouble I see. Nobody knows the trouble I see and it all start with me. Qauwnkkkkkk!" Polly in Shipwreck's body sung a song which annoyed everybody.

"Ah, quit your singin', Polly. I'm not in the good mood right now." Shipwreck in Polly's body shot at his parrot.

"Grrr! Me neither, Shipwreck. It's bad enough that I have to sleep with fleas on my back, last night." Mutt in Junkyard's body complained about the fleas as he used his leg to scratch them off of his back.

Junkyard in Mutt's body barked in objection and Mutt in Junkyard's body replied "Hey, don't bark at me you crazy dog! It's your fault that I'm scratchin' your "fleas" off of "your back!"" before Junkyard in Mutt's body growled at him.

"Make it three of us, guys because it's bad enough that this place doesn't have a decent bathroom! And I had to pee on the floor!" Lady Jaye in Flint's body complained about the lack of bathroom in the dungeon and her lack of peeing control with her newly found penis that used to belong to Flint.

"That's because you didn't hold my privates carefully when you took a piss, Lady Jaye! Even your body bled from your genitalia!" Flint in Lady Jaye's body complained about what Lady Jaye in his body did with his body as well and pointed blood on the bed they shared.

"WHAT? Oh, my god! This is the time of the month! I put on a Tampon in my underwear before I wore the Accelerator Suit yesterday!" Lady Jaye in Flint's body complained until she started crying and said "My life is so ruined."

"C'mon, sweetheart. Don't start cryin' on me." Flint in Lady Jaye's body tried to comfort her.

"I know, Flint. But now I know how the Baroness must have felt when she ended up in Duke's body." Lady Jaye in Flint's body revealed that being a guy is not as easy as it looked after she wiped away her tears.

"I don't ever wanna hear that name ever again! She went back to Cobra, so she's a traitor!" Beachhead snarled.

"Hold up, Beachhead! You're way out of line! Say that again and I'll crush your spine!" Roadblock warned Beachhead.

"Yeah and instead of judgin' her, put yourself in her place and understand what she's goin' through!" Gung-Ho added.

"And speaking of which, Duke is once again in his depressive state." Sci-Fi pointed at Duke in the Baroness' naked body, folding his legs together on the dungeon bed with his long black hair all loose and a very sad look on his feminine face.

"Yeah and it's difficult to see our leader lookin' all sad like this. It's worse than being stripped naked last night." Low-Lite mentioned about the humiliation that the Joes has suffered last night.

"Low-Lite, please. I don't want any of you guys mention that incident ever again. It's embarrassing enough that we were literally stripped of our dignity." Lifeline told then to mention what happened to them last night.

"I agree with ya, Lifeline. Otherwise ol' Wetsuit'll laugh at me and call me a boneheaded Jarhead like always." Leatherneck added, worrying about what his bickering buddy, Wetsuit's insults about him.

"Duke, you need to snap out of that current funk that you're in right now so we figure out how to get the hell out of this serpentine island." Flint in Lady Jaye's body attempt to persuade into helping the other Joes escape.

"It's no use, guys. I can't help you at this point. Not after..." Duke in the Baroness' body sadly refused due to his depressive state that he's in since the woman that he loved the most was forced back into Cobra against her will.

"C'mon, Duke. You gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself." Flint in Lady Jaye's body tried to tell him not to blame himself.

"Funny, that's what I'm doing right now." Scarlett's voice came out of nowhere.

"That voice. Where did that come from?" Ripcord asked.

"It came from a prison cell next to Duke's." Ace answered as the 32 Joes looked over the cell next Duke and found out that it was Scarlett in Serpentor's broken body covered in bandages.

"Whoa, wee, Scarlett! You don't look..." Wild Bill exclaimed in shock.

"DON'T LOOK ME! I'm ugly. I'm trapped in Serpentor's ugly looking body. I didn't want any of you guys to see me like this." Scarlett in Serpentor's body turned around and covered her face.

"No, Scarlett. It's not like that." Lady Jaye in Flint's body reassured.

"Lady Jaye's right, Scarlett. You maybe trapped inside that ugly snake's body but at least you're still a human being." Alpine said, only to make her cry.

"You and your big mouth, Alpine!" Bazooka roared at Alpine's face.

"I know, Bazooka! I'm sorry! I promise I won't say that ever again! I swear!" Alpine apoligized for what he said to Scarlett.

"You better, Alpine." Lady Jaye in Flint's body warned him.

An unmasked Snake Eyes snapped and started to destroy both beds when saw Scarlett crying in Serpentor's body.

"Aw great, now we got Snake Eyes goin' nuts." Low-Lite complained about Snake Eyes going crazy in the cell he and Storm Shadow shared.

"He's furious because Serpentor stole her body." Quick Kick explained why Snake Eyes snapped in the way he did.

"We must not despair everyone. We must focus on escaping and returning our comrades back to their proper bodies." Spirit reminded his fellow Joes about their escape plan.

"And what if we don't?" Barbecue brought up that what if question.

"Then Cobra may have already won." Spirit answered.

"Then I'd rather do what Spirit suggested." Airtight said.

"And contact the Flagg." Mainframe suggested that they must also contact the remaining Joes who retreated to the U.S.S. Flagg.

"If we could only use Cobra's computer system to make contact." Dial-Tone added.

"And get our clothes back." Ace told them that they must get their clothes, gear and weapons back as well.

"Hey, what about me?" A naked Cobra Commander from his cell next to Roadblock and Gung-Ho's reminded them of him.

"You?" Lady Jaye in Flint's body laughed off of that and everybody started laughing at the naked former leader of Cobra before she rebutted "Forget it, snake breath! We're not gonna do that if you can't trust us!"

"You can't be serious! I just wanted to get my revenge on those who betrayed me!" Cobra Commander complained about their response.

"And after that, you'll stab us in the back like a cowardly snake that you are!" Shipwreck in Polly's body said, knowing that the ex-Cobra leader would betray them after the escape attempt.

"That maybe true but that is not the case! I have nothing else to gain but a lot to lose! I had everything until Serpentor and Cobra-La took it all away! My leadership, power and influence!" Cobra Commander tried to reason with his fellow prisoners.

"No, you don't. You're gonna use us as the sacrificial lambs to regain your leadership." Duke in the Baroness' body in a distrusting tone refused to trust him as well.

"Said the man who's trapped in the body of the woman that he loves. The woman who happened to be a former member of Cobra." Cobra Commander sarcastically mocking Duke in the Baroness' body about him and the Baroness.

"Shut up!" Duke in the Baroness' body growled, slowly losing his temper.

"Look at you. You're even more pathetic when you wallow in self pity. Which made you weak and useless." Cobra Commander taunted him.

"Shut up or you're dead!" Duke in the Baroness' body growled, warning the Cobra Commander to stop taunting or else.

"You're acting like a crybaby because she left you and your friends high and dry when her parents who were presumed dead stepped out of the shadows and ordered her to switch sides back to the organization that I founded!" Cobra Commander continued to taunt Duke in the Baroness' body until he couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Duke in the Baroness' body snapped and shouted with anger and the Cobra Commander laughed at him in his face.

"Duke, you need to calm down!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body told her ex-boyfriend to calm down.

"I tried, Scarlett. But my short temper cost me everything I hold dear. Now I realized that he was right. I am useless. I'm weak useless because the Baroness left me like you did. Beachhead was right. I'm not fit to be a leader. If Cover Girl was here with us, she would tell him the exact same thing." Duke in the Baroness' body's anger disappeared, got back on his bed and became sad again after realizing that Cobra Commander was right and discouragingly admitted about his leadership role and his relationship with both Scarlett and the Baroness.

"Ah would say "Ah told you so" but when you talked about Cover Girl, ah realized that ah was actin' like an asshole and smelt like one too." Beachhead admitted that he was being an asshole.

"That ain't the point, Beachhead." Gung-Ho said.

"Duke, you gotta get your shit together. You can't hold back when you're under the pressure. If you still love the Baroness, let your self doubt go. We could get her back and kick Cobra in the a-hole." Roadblock attempted to motivate into getting back into the fight.

"And don't listen to ol' chrome cheeks, Duke. He's saying those things to make you act crazy." Low-Lite told Duke to ignore the Cobra Commander's insults.

"Which I did proudly." Cobra Commander arrogantly boasted.

"Shut up, Cobra Commander!" Alpine yelled at him.

"What's the point, guys? I'm no good for anyone right now. I should've stayed dead after Serpentor stabbed me in my chest with that snake spear instead of switching bodies with the Baroness who fell in love and being betrayed by my brother." Duke in the Baroness' body refused to listen to reason.

"Duke, I..." Scarlett in Serpentor's body tried to speak but Duke cuts her off.

"No, Scarlett. You have every right to break up with me. You deserved better than me anyway."

"No, we both deserved better. All of us in this piece of shit of a dungeon." Scarlett in Serpentor's body disagreed with that statement.

"In other words, the Baroness loves you. She needs you as badly as we do." Lady Jaye in Flint's body reminded him that the Baroness still loves him.

"Until we find a way to escape, we could all do now is a little soul searching." Storm Shadow said.

"And count our blessings while we're at it." Quick Kick added until a group of Cobra Foot Soldiers came on the scene with their machine guns in hand.

"Aw great. Cobra Foot Soldiers with those machine guns." Shipwreck in Polly's body warned.

"Grrr! The first Cobra Viper to grab me will get a bite in the ass." Mutt in Junkyard's body growled as Junkyard in his body growled too.

"What do you want, ya friggin' varmint?" Wild Bill demanded.

"Never mind him! Release me at once or taste my wrath you traitorous bastards!" Cobra Commander demanded to be released from the dungeon before the Cobra Foot Soldiers pointed their machine guns at him.

"Shut up, you no good son of a bitch! Or we'll shoot you so bad, you won't be able to talk or manipulate your fuckin' way out of the hole you're in right now!" The Cobra Foot Soldier leader warned his former leader to stop talking and threatened to shoot him on sight if he doesn't.

"Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha. As you wish." Cobra Commander replied with intimidated tone of his voice. "But mark my words, I'll escape and kill you traitors too." Cobra Commander came back with a warning with the hissing tone of his voice.

"All the Joes except the ones who are currently switched, come out and follow us so you could put your stinkin' clothes back on for the arena of sport." The Cobra Foot Soldier leader informed them the Joes except the ones who are currently switched are competing for survival in the Cobra arena of sport.

"But what about our weapons?" Dial-Tone asked.

"We're not gonna tell ya. Now shut up and move." The Cobra Foot Soldier leader replied by tell Dial-Tone to shut up and do as he and his teammates are told.

"OK, OK. You don't have to be a dick." Dusty slightly insulted the Cobra Foot Soldier leader about his privates.

"Quit jokin' about a guy's manhood, Dusty!" Leatherneck told Dusty to hold the insults about a man's penis.

"I meant dick as in dickhead, Leatherneck. Because he thinks with his privates, instead of usin' his peanut sized brain." Dusty explained to Leatherneck what he was talking about.

"It's called being a tool, Dusty. These guys have been a couple of tools since they joined Cobra." Mainframe said.

"Be careful, guys. We'll find a way to get out of this place as soon as Duke gets back to his senses." Flint in Lady Jaye's body told them.

"Y'all try to stay alive and stay strong. If Cobra crosses the line, we'll do 'em wrong." Roadblock said, promising to destroy Cobra for crossing the line.

"We will, Roadblock. Good luck." Flint in Lady Jaye's body wished them the best of luck.

"Come on, you chickenshits! Move it!" The Cobra Viper instructed the Joes to go out of their cells and went outside the dungeon.

"You were right, Scarlett. I've been so egotistical, arrogant and selfish because I was a tool, douchebag and an asshole." Duke in the Baroness' body

"No, Duke. That is not true. You're better than that. You maybe an asshole, douchebag and a tool but not as wholehearted as those damn snakes."

"And what does that make you, Scarlett?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked her in tone so resentful.

"I maybe a hypocrite if I say that I'm not a bitch or a female douchebag and a female tool. Well, at least I'm not a slut." Scarlett in Serpentor's body responded.

"Of course you are, Scarlett. It's not like a feeble minded bimbo like you mindlessly slept with two men who has the same blonde hair color but different personalities." Cobra Commander mocked the former redhead.

"I know that you idiot! But I'm not a feeble minded bimbo and I'll be damned if I let deprive me as one!" Scarlett in Serpentor's broken body defended herself verbally.

"Duke, you gotta snap out of it! You still love the Baroness, don't you?" Lady Jaye in Flint's body asked Duke about his feelings for the Baroness.

Duke in the Baroness' body let a sigh and replied "Yeah, I still love her. It's just that... she left me against her will because her parents made her return to Cobra."

"Wait a second, guys. I think Junkyard must sensed that somethin' fishy about the Baroness' parents before we got swapped." Mutt in Junkyard's body seemed to recall what Junkyard sensed with his nose before they swapped bodies.

"What's that, Mutt?" Flint in Lady Jaye's body asked.

"Accordin' to the scent Junkyard picked up before I ended up in my dog's body, the Baroness' parents doesn't smell like live human beings. They smell like artificially genetic chemicals." Mutt in Junkyard's body revealed the Baroness' parents smell quite different.

"Artifically genetic chemicals? They were used to create..." Shipwreck in Polly's body knew what Mutt was talking about.

"Synthoids!" The switched up Joes learned the Baroness' parents were synthoids!

"The Baroness' parents were synthoids all along!" Lady Jaye in Flint's body cried.

"Cobra created those synthoids, posing as the Baroness' parents to separate her from us." Flint in Lady Jaye's body informed them why Cobra used the synthoid versions of the Baroness' parents to force the Baroness back to them.

"And poor Baroness doesn't even know about this!" Mutt in Junkyard's body added.

"Maybe Cobra took the strands of hair off their heads years ago and saved them for a rainy day." Shipwreck in Polly's body figured out how Cobra got the DNA from the Baroness' parents to create the artificially created clones.

"Qauwnkkkkkk! It was a part of their plans to separate the irresistible force in the form of the Baroness from the immovable object in the form of G.I. Joe. Qauwnkkkkkk!" Polly in Shipwreck's body squawked and Junkyard in Mutt's body barked.

"Synthoids? My girl's been taken from me by these damn synthoids? Son of a bitch!" Duke in the Baroness' body became extremely outraged about the Baroness' parents who turned out to be synthoids all along.

"That's it! I'm gettin' my girl back right now! And I think I just know how!" Duke in the Baroness' body decided to get out here, rescue the Baroness and warn her about her synthoid parents.

"WHAT?" Everyone in the dungeon was shocked to hear what Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Duke, are you..."

"Trust me, Mutt. I got a plan. And it'll involve ol' chrome cheeks on this one." Duke in the Baroness' body brought up Cobra Commander into his plan.

"WHAT? What do you mean?" Cobra Commander didn't expect to be involved in Duke's crazy ideas.

"We'll be gettin' our revenge on Cobra but we're gonna do it by the book. Now here's what we'll do." Duke in the Baroness' body proceeded to unveil his plan to escape the dungeon and warn the Baroness that her parents were actually synthoids all along.

* * *

In the Baroness' former quarters, the shirtless Baroness in Duke's body laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling in sadness while the radio played songs like _**Aaliyah's I Don't Wanna, Teena Marie's Out On a Limb, Toni Braxton's Unbreak My Heart, Janet Jackson's Come Back To Me, New Edition's Can You Stand The Rain **_and_** Lil Wayne's How To Love**_.

"Duke, I missed you. I am hardly breathing without you around. All of the tears I cried this year so far became my closet friends in my times of sadness. All I could do now is crying my body, heart and soul out until I'm exhausted. The tears that I cried last night, they are all for you. The truth is... I want you back in my life. I do not want to live without you. I'd rather die with you than to die alone from all of the misery and pain that I'm going through right now. When I told you that I will never return to Cobra and stay with you and G.I. Joe, I meant every words. But thanks to my parents who survived the explosion caused by me years ago forced me to abandon you against will. Maybe I did not keep my promise of not returning to Cobra and stay with you. My regret is that I should've stood up to parents when I had that chance. But at this point, I do not give a damn anymore. All I should care about is standing up to them and Cobra and reunite with you." The Baroness in Duke's body thought and confess.

Her Mother came into her quarters with a 9mm gun and shot down the radio, bringing her estranged daughter back to reality.

"Anastasia! I demand that you get up off of your arse and put your shirt back on right now! That kind of indignity will not be tolerated!"

"Yes, mother." The Baroness in Duke's body softly responded as she gets up off of her bed and put her new body's uniform shirt back on.

"Good, now come. Our master Gologulus wants us to be present at the arena of sport so we could watch the destruction of the G.I. Joe team as the amusement of our entertainment."

"The arena of sport? But mother, don't you think..." The Baroness in Duke's body protested before her mother cuts her off.

"Do not argue with me young lady! Just do as you are told!" The Baroness' mother demanded that she did as she was told.

"Yes, Mother. I shall do it now and regret it later."

"Good. And stop thinking about the boy who stole your body."

"He did not steal my body, mother! I've switched bodies with hi..." The Baroness in Duke's body tried to correct her mother but she was cut off by her mother again.

"Don't argue with me, my child! Just do as I say!" The Baroness' mother demanded once again but this time, she intimidated her own daughter with her wicked anger.

"Yes, mother." The Baroness in Duke's body sadly replied for the final time before her mother left her former quarters.

"I cannot take this anymore. I must turn on Cobra again and return to Duke and the other Joes. Even if I have to face my parents this time. But the question is, how can I find the courage to accomplish this and end my life long suffering and the pain in my heart?" The Baroness in Duke's body decided to save 31 Joes, reunite with Duke and resume their romance before she was trying to figure how.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The remaining Joes led by Beachhead attempted to turn back Cobra's challenge in the Arena of Sport while Duke in the Baroness' body and the other switched up Joes escaped from the Terrordome dungeon to rescue and warn the Baroness in Duke's body who was planning to turn on Cobra and rescue the Joes again. Will they succeed?

* * *

A Quick Q&A with Roadblock about the upcoming G.I. Joe Retaliation movie that is coming out next year.

ERoc901: What up Roadblock?

Roadblock: What up kid?

ERoc901: Well, you know me. Takin' it all one day at a time.

Roadblock: Same here while I'm fightin' Cobra.

ERoc901: I saw the teaser trailer for the G.I. Joe Retaliation. And the Rock is doin' you justice, bruh. Do you agree?

Roadblock: 100%. When I saw the teaser trailer, I was like holy shit! It could've been Terry Crews but what the hell. I got love and respect for these two brothers so I wish them well.

ERoc901: Me too. And speakin' of the Rock, he's fightin' John Cena at WWE Wrestlemania 28 in 2012. I'm goin' with the Rock because I've been his fan since the Attitude Era.

Roadblock: I'm he's fan too. He'll kick Cena's butt and prove to the world that Cena sucks.

ERoc901: Yeah, I used to be Cena's fan but he keeps hoggin' up the spotlight and started to suck. On second thought, he suck anyway.

Roadblock: My thoughts exactly, brotha. Come next year, John Cena will suffer. My question is, are you gonna finish this story in time? Cause I wanna go back into breakin' Serpent spines.

ERoc901: I got you bruh. Just give me some time. After that, you and the Joes will join Team Captain America along with your fellow heroes on the Civil War Crossover.

Roadblock: I'm lookin' forward to that. But why pairing me with Power Girl?

ERoc901: Cause she's a very, very strong woman. So can you handle that woman?

Roadblock: We'll see about cause Roadblock is man enough to tap that ass.

ERoc901: I feel ya bruh. See ya!

Roadblock: Same here. YO JOE!


	28. Against All Odds, Part 1

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

Everybody arrived and took their seats in the Cobra Arena of Sport while the remaining Joes led by Beachhead with their clothes back on (Thank goodness), stepped into a battlefield like the Gladiators from the Ancient Greece.

G.I. Joe: Beachhead, Snake Eyes with Timber, Storm Shadow, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Spirit with Freedom, Leatherneck, Cross-Country, Wild Bill, Lift-Ticket, Ace, Ripcord, Dusty, Lifeline, Alpine, Bazooka, Rock N Roll, Recondo, Thunder, Quick Kick, Sci-Fi, Airtight, Barbecue, Mainframe, Dial-Tone and Low Lite.

Golobulus, Pythona, Serpentor in Scarlett's body, Nemesis Enforcer, Destro (Minus the Iron Grenadiers), Zartan (Minus the Dreadknoks), Major Bludd, Scrap-Iron, Firefly, Copperhead, Xamot, Tomax, Dr. Mindbender with the Alternator device by his side, Lt. Falcon and the Baroness' parents (who were synthoids the entire time) with the reluctant Baroness in Duke's body resided in the VIP section of the Arena to witness the destruction of their enemies who are currently fighting for their lives.

"Allies! Soldiers! Warriors! Welcome to the Cobra Arena of Sport! I, Golobulus, leader of Cobra-La and Cobra will be your host for today's event!" Golobulus announced as all of Cobra Vipers cheered.

"For your, our entertainment, we will witness the destruction of our fierce enemies who are officially participating in a contest of skill for survival which we all know that they won't succeed, G.I. Joe!" Golobulus presented the participating Joes and then the Cobra Vipers jeered at them and them the middle finger and bare buttocks gestures.

"Right now we would like to present our honored guests for today's event, Baron DeCobray and his wife, Baroness DeCobray!" Golobulus announced and presented the Baroness' parents and Cobra Vipers cheered, giving a once royal couple response.

"And a former member of this organization who has finally seen the light and returned to our cause, Anastasia DeCobray, known to us as the Baroness!" The Cobra Vipers jeered when Golobulus announced her name, which caused the Cobra Vipers to boo at her, threw tomatoes and lettuce at her and called her nasty, mean and hurtful names.

After the tomatoes hit the Baroness in Duke's body right in the face, she shed tears in shame.

The 26 Joes became angry and outraged for the way Cobra treated the Baroness for her betrayal of them.

"STOP IT!" Beachhead yelled.

"Back off, jive turkey! Leave the Baroness alone! Cause if you don't, I'll whoop yo ass and break your bones!" Roadblock threatened to beat up those Cobra Vipers for throwing tomatoes at the Baroness in Duke's body.

"If you fools pick on her again, you shall pay dearly!" Storm Shadow warned them as well.

"Yeah! What did she ever do to you, assholes anyway?" Dial-Tone demanded.

"As I recall, Dial-Tone, the Baroness turned on these guys, defected to us and became romantically involved with Duke, whom she swapped bodies with." Barbecue reminded Dial-Tone why the Baroness did what she did.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Dial-Tone was dumbfounded.

"Correct, G.I. Joe Barbecue. It is true that she betrayed us and cost us almost everything Cobra worked very hard to achieve. But in the end, she was forgiven for her treachery and returned to her one true roots of Cobra-La and Cobra. She will never betray us nor return to G.I. Joe ever again!"

"I was hopin' you would say that. Because when Duke, Flint, Lady Jaye, Scarlett, Shipwreck and Mutt gets out, you're in a world of trouble, dude!" Rock N Roll warned Cobra what will happen when the switched up Joes get free.

"Wrong, G.I. Joe Rock N Roll! That will be the opposite!" Golobulus responded.

"With that being said, let the massacre begin! This I command!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body declared as the Cobra Vipers cheered in a rounding ovation.

"Seein' that with Serpentor's voice comin' out of Scarlett's mouth is givin' me chills down my spine." Alpine said in a disgusted tone.

_**Cold Slither**_ song by the Dreadknoks plays as the arena gate opened and the Dreadknok Monsters came on the scene with Torch the Werewolf let out a loud howl.

"Aw shit! If you thought was bad, Alpine, it's about to get worst!" Gung-Ho pointed his finger at the approaching Dreadknok Monsters.

"Spread out, you guys! Run your lives!" Beachhead commanded as the 26 Joes split up into 4 groups to avoid being destroyed by Buzzer the Griffin, Ripper the Giant Bat, Torch the Werewolf and Monkeywrench the giant Ape.

_**War Wounds**_ by **_Master P, Fiend, Silkk The Shocker, Mystikal & Snoop Dogg_** plays.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah! More Joes to crush!" Monkeywrench the giant Ape attempt to smash Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Alpine, Bazooka and Wild Bill but they got away from his giant palm.

"Seriously, guys! I'll never watch a Horror film or a Sci-Fi movie ever again!" Dial-Tone declared.

"Just shut up and run, Dial-Tone! Because we're in one, right now!" Low-Lite yelled at him.

"Right you are, mates! Cause this is the part where a monster kills his victims!" Torch the Werewolf growls as he tries to catch Beachhead, Mainframe, Dial-Tone, Leatherneck and Low-Lite.

Cobra Vipers in the crowd were going crazy, chanting out "Kill them!" many times in their hopes of seeing the Dreadknok Monsters annihilate the 26 Joes.

Ripper the Giant Bat flew toward Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Quick Kick, Lift-Ticket and Sci-Fi before Lift-Ticket and Sci-Fi ducked for safety while Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow & Quick Kick ran into a wall and back flipped to avoid getting caught by a giant bat.

"Well, Lift-Ticket. Should we clip the bat's wings?" Sci-Fi asked.

"We'll have to see about that, Sci-Fi. If we're not vampire food first." Lift-Ticket replied as they attempted to get on the back of the giant Bat.

When Ripper the giant Bat flew by to catch them, Sci-Fi and Lift-Ticket grabbed the Bat's legs and climbed on it's bat.

"I hope that my years of training in the West Point Prep., O.C.S. and the Flight Warrant Officer School pays off!" Lift-Ticket boasted as he grabbed the Bat's ears, causing Ripper to fall toward the Cobra Vipers in the audience before the bat regrouped and flew over the Cobra Vipers.

"Great flyin', Lift-Ticket!" Sci-Fi congratulated for taking control of Ripper the giant Bat.

"Thanks, Sci-Fi! Now let's give our buddies a helpin' hand! YO JOE!" Lift-Ticket obliged as he forced the giant Bat to fly toward to Dreadknok Monsters to save his fellow Joes.

"He's using Ripper to fly onto the Dreadknok Monsters!" Zartan warned everyone in Cobra about what Lift-Ticket is doing with the transformer Ripper.

"Serpentor, instruct the Vipers to attack. If they defeated them, I want you and everyone here except me, Dr. Mindbender, Pythona and the Nemesis Enforcer to destroy and kill them." Golobulus commanded Serpentor in Scarlett's body to attack.

"At once, my lord." Serpentor in Scarlett's body responded.

"Wait on my orders to use the Alternator device, Dr. Mindbender." Golobulus commanded Dr. Mindbinder as well.

"Yes, your majesty." Dr. Mindbender responded.

"You stay right where you are, Baroness. Don't move." Golobulus pointed his finger at the Baroness in Duke's body and sternly told her not to get involved.

"I'm gonna eat you blokes for breakfast!" Buzzer the Griffin threatened to eat up Recondo, Ace, Ripcord, Barbecue, Airtight, Thunder, Rock N Roll, Dusty, Spirit and Cross-Country.

"Aw, my gawd! It's about to get grim!" Cross-Country cried before Ripper the Giant Bat controlled by Lift-Ticket and Sci-Fi crashed onto Buzzer the Griffin.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Dusty exhaled.

"Now that's what I call a wipeout!" Rock N Roll exclaimed.

"But we still got two more tidal waves to avoid!" Barbecue reminded them about Torch and Monkeywrench in their transformed forms.

"Playtime is over, blokes! Now you're gonna fucking get it!" Torch the Werewolf growled and howled as he and Monkeywrench continue to chase down Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Alpine, Bazooka, Wild Bill, Beachhead, Mainframe, Dial-Tone, Leatherneck and Low-Lite.

"OK, so how are gonna help our buddies?" Thunder asked.

Despite having no weapons, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow pulled out two smoke pellets and slammed them on the floor, unleashing a huge pile of smoke and blinding the Dreadknok Monsters.

"They used smoke pellets! That's cheating!" Zartan was outraged about the Arashikage Ninja tactics used by Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes.

"Unfortunately, Zartan, anything goes in the Arena of Sport. Those are the rules, you know." Destro explained to Zartan about the rules in the Arena of Sport.

"Great job, you guys. Let's see if those monsters come out alive." Roadblock congratulated Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes.

"I wonder what'll happen to them?" Airtight asked until he heard the Dreadknok Monsters beating up each other in the smoke unknowingly.

"Does that answered your question?" Alpine said as the Dreadknok Monsters continued to beat each other senseless until everybody heard a loud thud.

When the smoke clears, the Dreadknok Monsters were unconscious.

"Great thinkin', Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes!" Lift-Ticket cheered for what these two Arashikage Ninja just did.

"They were bigger than us so we used the smoke pellets to manipulate them against each other. This is the result of their undoing." Storm Shadow explained why they used smoke pellets to blind the Dreadknok Monsters.

"That was awesome. I bet those stupid Vipers didn't search hard enough to get 'em." Rock N Roll said with a smile on his face.

The Cobra Vipers in the audience jeered to their defeat at the hands of the remaining Joes.

"Hey, you big, ugly freaks!" Beachhead began.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT! YO JOE!" The Joes cried in victory over the Dreadknok Monsters.

"This will not end this way! Serpentor, give the order now!" Golobulus told Serpentor.

"Yes, my lord." Serpentor in Scarlett's body replied to Golobulus, got on his air chariot and commanded "All Vipers, attack and destroy! Leave Snake Eyes to me! This I command!"

"COBRA!" The Cobra Vipers responded and left the audience to attack 26 Joes.

"All right! Now that's more like it!" Leatherneck exclaimed.

"Now it's time for a real throwdown!" Gung-Ho said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Let's take 'em down!" Beachhead directed.

"YO JOE!" The 26 Joes cried as they ran into the Cobra Vipers and start fighting all over the Arena.

* * *

Back at the dunegon, 8 Crimson Guard trooper were doing their duty by guarding their prisoners until they heard a loud argument between Duke in the Baroness' body and Flint in Lady Jaye's body about their new female bodies.

"C'mon, Flint! Admit it! My new body is better than your new one!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, this baby is ten times sexier than the one you're in, right now!"

"Wrong, douchebag! This body's got more assets than your new one will ever have!"

"Yeah, but the difference between our new feminine bodies is that my new one's a real woman and your new one's a real slut!"

"Watch it, mister!"

"Yeah? Well, make me, Mr. dumb blonde tool!"

"I'm a brunette now, asshole!"

"Whatever!"

"Hey, you two! Shut the fuck up or we'll shoot you on sight!" The Crimson Guard warned them as they pointed the riffles at the switched up Joes and the Cobra Commander after they arrived at the dungeon.

"Now! Yo Joe!" Duke in the Baroness' body called as he, Flint and Lady Jaye in each other's bodies and Scarlett in Serpentor's body snatched the riffles off of their hands and pointed them at the Crimson Guards.

"Now, let us out or we'll shoot and kill you snakes on sight!" Duke in the Baroness' body gave them a warning as well while Mutt and Junkyard in each other's bodies violently growled at them.

"You'll pay for this, Joe. Mark my words." The Crimson Guard sneered as he brought out the key, unlocked Duke's cell door and set him free before they do the same to the cell Flint and Lady Jaye shared.

"Now let the others out." Flint in Lady Jaye's body instructed the Crimson Guards to open the other cell doors and they let out the switched up Mutt and Junkyard, Shipwreck and Polly, Scarlett in Serpentor's body and Cobra Commander.

"All right! We're free!" Shipwreck in Polly's body cried as he attempted to fly but quickly fell down.

"Nice goin', Shipwreck." Mutt in Junkyard's body said in a sarcastically tone.

"Qauwnkkk! Watch what you're doing with my body, barnacle brain! It's bad enough that you don't know how to fly!" Polly in Shipwreck's body shot at the Sailor turned Parrot.

"Shut up, Polly! That body of yours is givin' me a hard time to fly!" Shipwreck in Polly's body shot back before the Crimsons Guard in Duke's cell attempted to escape.

Duke in the Baroness' body shot and killed them with his riffle.

"The rest of you, get inside, take off your uniforms and give me the keys. If you don't want to join your pals in hell, don't fuck with me and my friends because I'm not in a good mood right now." Duke in the Baroness' body warned the remaining Crimson Guards before they handed him keys to each cell, got inside the dungeon cell, took off their uniforms and handed them to the switched up Joes and Cobra Commander.

After they got on the Crimson Guard uniforms, Duke in the Baroness' body informed the second phase of his plan "Now that we're out, let's find the other Joes, find the Alternator device and switch back to our original bodies, hopefully find and rescue the Baroness, warn her about the Synthoids posing as her parents, destroy them and get the hell out of here."

"Good. Because I'm sick and tired of being inside Serpentor's ugly body. As a matter of fact, I hate it." Scarlett in Serpentor's body expressed how displeased she was being trapped inside her new body.

"I can't to be myself again cause those fleas are killin' me." Mutt in Junkyard's body agreed with that statement.

"Let's do what we gotta do and get everything done in order." Flint in Lady Jaye's body suggested.

"Follow my lead and stay together." Duke in the Baroness' body ordered before the switched up Joes replied by saying "Yo Joe."

After they left the dungeon, Cobra Commander and the switched up Joes disguised as the Crimson Guards went to the weapons room to find some weapons and hopefully their clothes.

"Is this the weapons room, Cobra Commander?" Scarlett in Serpentor's body asked the Cobra Commander.

"Yes. That's where Cobra keeps all the weapons." Cobra Commander answered. "And here's the weapons that your friends brought with them."

He pointed his finger at Bazooka's cannon, Roadblock's M2 Browning machine gun, Scarlett's crossbow, Lady Jaye's spears, Storm Shadow's Bow & Arrows and katanas, Snake Eyes' katana, Dial-Tone's tech pack and the rest of the Joe weapons.

"All right, let's get those weapons, bail our buddies out, get to the Alternator device, switch back to normal and get the hell out of here." Flint in Lady Jaye's body said.

"You already said that, Flint."

"I know, Lady Jaye. I know."

"I know this is a bad time to say this guys but I really need a bra. Being trapped in the Baroness' body isn't the problem. Those big breasts of hers is makin' me feel... heavy and perky." Duke in the Baroness' body complained about having no bra on.

"Now that you mentioned it, Duke, I feel it too, being trapped in Lady Jaye's body." Flint in Lady Jaye's body added, having the same problem Duke has.

"Since you guys put it this way, what I hated about being in a guy's body is not learning how to pee with his penis." Lady Jaye in Flint's body also complained.

"Well, next time you got to the bathroom Lady Jaye, I'll give you a hand with that." Flint in Lady Jaye's body told her.

"Thanks, Flint." Lady Jaye in Flint's body thanked him.

"No problem." Flint in Lady Jaye's body obliged.

"Oh, and Lady Jaye, when you switch back to your body, do me, Flint and the Baroness a favor."

"What's that?" Lady Jaye in Flint's body asked Duke.

"Don't get breast implants. Not until you learn how to use improperly." Duke in the Baroness' body advised her.

"You got it, Duke. Besides, my boobs are already big enough so there's no need for me to go where the Baroness went." Lady Jaye in Flint's body understood.

"Guys! Shouldn't you concentrate on Duke's plan instead of talking about sexual body parts?" Scarlett in Serpentor body yelled at them loud enough for the 2 Cobra Vipers to hear when they walk by.

"Scarlett, shut up. Shut. Up." Duke in the Baroness' body gritted his teeth and growled at her in a pissed off tone.

"Jerk." Scarlett in Serpentor's body gritted her teeth and growled back at him.

"Hey, you! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your post, keeping the Joes from escaping the Terrordome dungeon?" Cobra Viper #1 demanded.

"And why are your boobs so big?" Cobra Viper #2 asked, pointing his finger at the huge breasts of Duke in the Baroness' body.

"Yeah, those boobs reminded me of the Baroness." Cobra Viper #1 was familiar about who's breasts belonged to.

"Oh, uh, never mind the boobs. The other Crimson Guards took over our shift so we're taking turns watching over the prisoners." Duke in the Baroness' body with a disgusted look on his feminine face attempted to disguise his real voice by using the falsetto tone.

"Oh, um, yes. What she said. Besides we come here to reload our weapons with some more ammo. Just in case someone like G.I. Joe attempted to defy our leader, Golobulus and attack him." Cobra Commander disguised as the Crimson Guard added.

"Oh, OK, sure." Cobra Viper #1 said.

"And what's with your fellow Crimson Guard? He's acting like a dog." Cobra Viper #2 asked about the Crimson Guard who was scratching his back with his right foot before Junkyard in Mutt's body growled with a dog's voice.

"Oh, boy." Mutt in Junkyard's body muttered with a facepalm.

"Oh, him? Ah, he was hypnotized into thinking that he's a dog. But don't worry, he'll snap out of it soon." Lady Jaye in Flint's body explained and changed the tone of her voice to sound more manly.

"All right but keep your eyes and ears open because the Joes a highly trained soldiers. They'll go to any lengths to get out of this place alive." Cobra Viper #1 advised them.

"And don't worry about Cobra Commander because let's face it, he sucks as a leader anyway." Cobra Viper #2 harshly commented about Cobra Commander and his leadership abilities, which infuriated the Cobra Commander underneath the Crimson Guard helmet.

"You got it, guys. Um, hail Cobra." Duke in the Baroness' body replied in a not so excited tone.

"Hail Cobra!" 2 Cobra Vipers cried before they left the scene.

The switched up Joes along with the Cobra Commander went inside the weapons room, took off the Crimson Guard helmets and start collecting weapons for them and the 26 Joes who are currently fighting for survival in the arena of sport.

"So how many weapons are we gonna take?" Shipwreck in Polly's body asked.

"All of them if we have to, Shipwreck. Because we gotta give some fire power to our buddies who are fighting for their lives in the Cobra Arena of Sport." Duke in the Baroness' body answered as they started to load some handgun, riffles and cannons.

"Yeah, but I can't shoot a single gun with these paws." Mutt in Junkyard's body complained of the lack of using canine paws.

"Me neither. All I got are those blasted feathers on my ass." Shipwreck in Polly's body also complained about being a parrot.

"Squawk! At least I know how to use your legs." Polly in Shipwreck's body said.

"Yeah but can you use my hands, Polly?" Shipwreck in Polly's body shot at Polly.

"Squawk! Are you daring Polly to use your filthy, dirty and disgusting hands?" Polly in Shipwreck's body shot back.

"Watch it, birdbrain!" Shipwreck in Polly's body loudly shouted at Polly in Shipwreck's body.

"Shhh! Quiet, you two. You're gonna get us... caught." Flint in Lady Jaye's body told to lower their switched up voices, only to hear guns cocking.

They turned around and saw a group of armed Cobra Vipers aiming their riffles at them.

"Hold it right there, Joes! You're comin' with us!" The Cobra Viper sneered.

"Shit." Duke in the Baroness' body muttered.

"Put those weapons down and put your hands over your he..." The Cobra Viper got cut off when Mutt in Junkyard's body jump and pounced on him and then bit him viciously.

The Cobra Viper was screaming in pain and cried out "Get that damn dog off of me!" to his fellow Cobra Vipers.

Before the Cobra Vipers made their move, Duke in the Baroness' body, Scarlett in Serpentor's body and Flint and Lady Jaye in each other's bodies grabbed the riffles and shot down the Cobra Vipers, killing them in the process.

"I guess that's all of them." Lady Jaye in Flint's body was relived that they're dead.

"Not quite, Lady Jaye. Look!" Flint in Lady Jaye's body pointed his finger at the Neo Vipers and the Battle Android Troopers coming in to attack.

"COBRA!" Neo Vipers cried.

Then Duke in the Baroness' body grabbed the cannon and yelled "Take cover! I'm blowin' these shitheads straight to hell!" before he shot the cannon at the Neo Vipers and the Battle Android Troopers.

The rocket from the cannon hit the Neo Vipers and the Battle Android Troopers and killed them by the rocket's explosion.

Back in the Cobra Arena of Sport, everybody here heard the explosion during a huge brawl.

"What in the hell was that?" Serpentor in Scarlett's body demanded.

"The explosion? From else where?" Golobulus was caught off guard by that sound.

"The Joes who fell victim to the Alternator device has escaped!" Dr. Mindbender informed.

"And to make matters even worse, Cobra Commander has escaped as well!" Destro also informed them.

"If they try to stop us, everything will be ruined!" Golobulus was beside himself.

"Neo Vipers, find them and destroy them! Show no mercy!" Golobulus ordered the Neo Vipers to hunt down and kill Cobra Commander and the switched up Joes.

"COBRA!" Neo Vipers responded with a battle cry and went after them.

"Our buddies have busted out! Now's our chance to take Cobra out!" Roadblock announced as he took out most of the Cobra Vipers.

"Let's keep fightin' them while they try to find us!" Beachhead told his fellow as they continue to fend off the Cobra Vipers.

Back at the weapons room.

"Another one bites the dust." Flint in Lady Jaye's body declared as they saw the dead bodies of those Cobra Vipers laid out on the floor.

"I'm so ready to kick some ass right now because the adrenaline in the Baroness' body is kickin' into high gear!" Duke in the Baroness' body exclaimed excitedly with chills running down his spine as he ripped the Cobra symbol off of the Crimson Guard uniform to show his huge cleavage and tied up the end of the shirt to show off his belly button.

"Looks like someone got his game face on." Scarlett in Serpentor's body complimented Duke's determination to succeed.

"Hell yeah, Scarlett! Now that's what I loved about the Baroness' body! Pure adrenaline rush!" Duke in the Baroness' body shouted and flexed his d-cup breasts.

"Hey, Duke. What about the rest of the plan you came up with?" Mutt in Junkyard's body reminded.

"All right. Now here's what we'll do. Flint, find a huge vehicle and get it. It has to fast enough for us to get into their planes." Duke in the Baroness' body instructed Flint to find a fast vehicle to escape.

"You got it, brother." Flint in Lady Jaye's body responded.

"Lady Jaye, go to the communication chamber, take out the Tele-Vipers and contact the U.S.S. Flagg." Duke in the Baroness' body instructed Lady Jaye to use Cobra technology to contact the rest of the Joes currently led by Sgt. Slaughter.

"Right!" Lady Jaye in Flint's body also responded.

"The rest of you, follow me."

"Right!" Scarlett, Mutt and Shipwreck understood.

"Hey, where's Cobra Commander?" Shipwreck in Polly's body asked about Cobra Commander's whereabouts.

"He's gone!" Mutt in Junkyard's body answered.

"He slithered on out of here during our crossfire with those Cobra Vipers." Lady Jaye in Flint's body knew how and why Cobra Commander disappeared.

"Well, good riddance." Scarlett in Serpentor's body was glad that he was gone.

"The hell with him, guys. We got this. We might not have another chance after this." Duke in Baroness' body told them and then they put their hands together.

"Let's give it to 'em." Flint in Lady Jaye's body said.

"Now let's move!" Duke in the Baroness' body commanded.

"YO JOE!" The switched up Joes cried as they split into three places with Lady Jaye in Flint's body headed to the communication chamber, Flint in Lady Jaye's body find a fast vehicle on wheels and Duke in the Baroness' body, Scarlett in Serpentor's body, Mutt and Junkyard in each other's bodies and Shipwreck and Polly in each other's bodies carrying a flat cart with all of Joe weapons with them, looking for their men in the Cobra Arena of Sport.

At Cobra Commander's former chamber, Cobra Commander came in, took off the Crimson Guard helmet and put his hood back on.

"Fools! All of you! Will pay for the humiliation that you put me through!" He angrily shouted as he went to the closet where his uniforms are and brought out the armor created for him to wear.

"I must reassemble the C.O.I.L. and get my revenge on Cobra, the organization that I single-handedly created for their betrayal!" Cobra Commander decided to bring the C.O.I.L. out of hiding as he put his new armor on.

Just when he was about to put his helmet on, someone from the shadows came from the window, got behind the Cobra Commander and tapped him on the shoulder.

Cobra Commander quickly turned around and demanded "What's the meaning of this?"

"Cobra Commander, sir. This is the C.O.I.L. Captain. Reporting for duty, sir!" C.O.I.L. Captain responded and presented himself to the Cobra Commander.

"Good. Now where were you when I was betrayal by my former henchmen, double crossed by Serpentor and locked up in the Terrordome dungeon?" Cobra Commander demanded an explanation from the C.O.I.L. Captain.

"We were still at Cobra Island. When we saw you appeared as prisoner at the hands Cobra-La, we went into hiding and planning on rescuing you. When I came here this morning, I was heading toward the dungeon to free you until I saw you run after the explosion at the weapons room." C.O.I.L. Captain reported.

"I see. Are the rest of the C.O.I.L. ready to resurface?" Cobra Commander asked as he took off his hood and put his new helmet on.

"Yes, sir. With a big surprise out that window." C.O.I.L. Captain directed him to the window and showed him the giant Cobra who was once Serpentor's pet who was presumed destroyed when Wetsuit destroyed the Cobra Mothership with a hand grenade.

"Is that the big surprise you were talking about?" Cobra Commander questioned the C.O.I.L. Captain about the giant Cobra.

"Yes, Commander. The giant cobra wanted revenge on Serpentor for abandoning it. It wants to join you and the C.O.I.L. for revenge." C.O.I.L. Captain informed him about the giant Cobra's reason for resurface.

"That giant Cobra is a she." Cobra Commander corrected him.

"Yes, sir. And we also got the broadcast equipment for you to send a personal message to those who betray you." C.O.I.L. Captain also informed him.

"Excellent. Soon they feel the wrath of Cobra Commander and the C.O.I.L.!" Cobra Commander declared and laughed maniacally as the giant Cobra hissed.

Little did they know was that Zarana watched and heard them from the door.

"I've got to warn everyone. Zartan and Mainframe." Zarana thought before she left to avoid being been seen by the Cobra Commander and the C.O.I.L. Captain.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The struggle between G.I. Joe and Cobra continues as Duke and the others attempted to rescue their teammates, warn the Baroness about her Synthoid parents and contact the U.S.S. Flagg for a rescue mission while a deranged Cobra Commander who seeks revenge on the betrayal of his former organization, secretly reassemble the C.O.I.L. to declare war on both G.I. Joe and Cobra.

Meanwhile, Golobulus knows the secret regarding the Baroness' past which may change her life forever!

A/N: I apologize for the wait but I strive to improve my right skills. I really need good reviews. No bad one, that's all. Thanks.

* * *

Quick Q&A with Duke and the Baroness.

Eroc901: Hey, guys. How are doin'?

The Baroness: Looking beautiful as always, darling.

Duke: Despite the fact that I'm pissed off about the total lack of respect from everyone as of late, I'm doin' just fine.

Eroc901: OK, then. Give us your views about the Rise of Cobra and Retaliation.

Duke: Gladly. The Rise of Cobra could've been better. The storyline of that movie was complicated. Instead of having Channing Tatum playin' me, they should've given that role to Paul Walker. I'm a big fan of his work for years since the Fast and the Furious in 01.

The Baroness: Speaking of which, the Baroness in that movie was horrible. Instead of portraying me as a rich East European Aristocrat that I am, they portrayed as an American blonde, which is not me at all! They could've had Kate Beckensale portraying me instead of Sierra Miller because the accent from her character in Van Helsing resembled mine's and she did a great job doing it.

Duke: So to set the record straight, Cobra Commander and the Baroness are not related as brother and sister, my ex-girlfriend Scarlett is in love with Snake Eyes, not Ripcord, G.I. Joe is an all American elite fighting force, not an International fighting force, the Baroness choose to be a bad girl, not brainwash by these stupid nanomites and they should've left the silver mask on Detro's face from the start anyway.

The Baroness: I whole-hearted agree with you, Duke, darling. They also should've made the love-hate triangle between me, Duke and Destro interesting.

Duke: And what happened in the original comic book, just happened. Can't change that.

Eroc901: But about Retaliation?

Duke: I'm pissed off that my character is not in the movie that much and it's all Channing Tatum's fault that I'm no longer in the spotlight, all though it's all about Roadblock and Snake Eyes. So I'm still gonna watch that movie to support these two Joes.

The Baroness: I'm glad my character's not in it because they need a better actress to play me better than Sierra Miller but with my seductive accent. And please continue with the triangle too.

Eroc901: So your views about the canceled 3rd season of the original G.I. Joe cartoon and the lack of a body swap episode.

The Baroness: To tell you the truth, the original cartoon is better than the second incarnation.

Duke: Yeah, I agree. They could've done that body swap episode a long time. If they were gonna do it, that could've made it a gender body swap episode where a good guy and a good girl, a bad guy and a good girl or a good guy and a bad girl.

The Baroness: Yes. It's better than to have a boring male body swap or a lousy female body swap.

Eroc901: So Baroness, who do love more: Duke or Destro?

The Baroness: It does not matter at this point. I just want to be happy with the man I love. Although my life with Destro legendary.

Eroc901: Yeah, I agree with you 100%.

Duke: Looks like I'll have to redeem myself for all the bad raps I've been receiving over the years which tarnished my character and reputation.

Eroc901: I know I'm out of line but don't you think that it's better to accept that you and Scarlett will never be a couple?

Duke: Sadly, yes. it's been fun but it's better to let her go anyway. After all, they've been in G.I. Joe before I came in the picture. I can't even get a girlfriend on the comic book. I'll have to work harder to regain my reputation.

The Baroness: Mmmmm. I can arrange that.

Duke: But what about Destro?

The Baroness: Don't worry about him. We'll teach him a lesson by the time this story ends.

Duke: And speakin' of which, how long are we gonna be stuck in each other's bodies?

Eroc901: Until the final battle. Which will take place on the Statue of Liberty. And after that, somebody around here is gonna get promoted and married.

The Baroness: But who?

Eroc901: Sorry, Baroness but you'll have to wait. It's classified.

The Baroness: All right. But until then, Duke will take me ouy on a date and after that, we're having a night of passion.

Duke: All right! When we're not too busy fightin', can call your Cobra pals over so we could watch Wrestlemania 28 soon?

The Baroness: Why, yes. Of course. I'm going with the Rock because he's sexy.

Duke: Oh, boy. I'm going with the Rock too because I'm his fan and he's playin' Roadblock on Retaliation.

Eroc901: Me too! Until then, see y'all in the next chapter.

Duke and the Baroness: See ya!

Duke: YO JOE!

The Baroness: COBRA!


	29. Against All Odds, Part 2: A Viper Brawl

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe or the songs but I own this story. They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

As Duke in the Baroness' body, Scarlett, trapped in Serpentor's ugly body, Mutt & Junkyard stuck as each other, and Shipwreck & Polly, who were equally mixed up went through every chamber to find the other Joes, they ran into Dr. Mindbender's laboratory where Duke and the Baroness first switched bodies as the victims of the Alternator device.

"Dr. Mindbender's lab. This is where it all got started but I doubt that this is where it'll end." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"So this is where you and the Baroness first switch bodies with each other and you ended up in her body. It's no question that this journey took us back where you both got into this mess in the first place." Scarlett in Serpentor's body said as she took off the Crimson Guard uniform which revealed that she still wore Serpentor's emperor outfit and put the Cobra helmet back on.

"It was the first time I ended in a woman's body but when the Baroness and I will switch back, I hope it will be the last. If I live to tell my kids and grandkids on how I met their mother and grandmother, I might end up tellin' them that I switched bodies with a former member of Cobra who's a rich girl from Eastern Europe and had her fair share of issues personally and politically." Duke in the Baroness' body revealed about telling a story to his future children about how he met the Baroness.

"So how's you're relationship with the Baroness go, Duke?" Scarlett in Serpentor's body asked Duke about his romance with the Baroness.

"Real well until Cobra brought out the Synthoids in the form of her presumed dead parents. And speaking of which, we still gotta warn her about those damn clones." Duke in the Baroness' body answered and reminded her about warning the Baroness about her imposter parents.

"Hey, Duke, look what Junkyard and I found." Mutt in Junkyard's body called Duke over and both Duke and Scarlett ran toward the switched up Mutt and Junkyard.

"What did you find, Mutt?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked him.

"A gizmo called the Synthoid Maker. That's how you create Synthoids of every human being on the planet." Mutt in Junkyard's body showed the device where the Synthoids were created.

"So Cobra used that device to create the Synthoid versions of our commanding Officers to cut our fund for fuel, supplies, ammo and everything to weaken us and the Synthoid verson of Duke to infiltrate us." Scarlett in Serpentor's body recalled the Synthoid conspiracy that forced the Joes to take matters into their own hands.

"Squawk! They even made a Synthoid out of Polly too! Squawk!" Polly in Shipwreck's body added.

"If they keep that one goin', they'll keep creatin' Synthoids to do their dirty work." Shipwreck in Polly's body warned them about Cobra using the Synthoid Maker in the future.

"Well, not anymore. Find the neutralizer so we could reduce the Synthoids back into a genetic chemical pool." Duke in the Baroness' body ordered them to locate the remote shaped Neutralizer device.

They tore through everything in Dr. Mindbender's lab to find that remote until Mutt in Junkyard's body found something behind Dr. Mindbender's bookshelf.

"Hey, guys, I found the Neutralizer remote! But it's behind that bookshelf!" Mutt in Junkyard's body announced.

They ran toward Mutt in Junkyard's body and the bookshelf.

"Well then, Scarlett, help me get it down." Duke in the Baroness' body directed Scarlett in Serpentor's body to help him pull the bookshelf down.

"No need to do that, Duke. I'm using Serpentor's body strength to pull it down. Now stand back." Scarlett in Serpentor's body told him as she used all of her new body's full strength to pull the shelf down enough to slam it on the floor which caused the d-cup breasts on the chest of Duke in the Baroness' body to bounce.

Outside the lab, the Neo Vipers heard a loud noise.

"It came from Dr. Mindbender's lab! The Joes are in there! Let's get 'em!" The Neo Viper commanded.

"COBRA!" The rest of the Neo Vipers responded with a battlecry as they headed toward the lab.

"Oh, great. Now my breasts are bouncing like a basketball." Duke in the Baroness' body expressed his reaction about "his" d-cup breasts bouncing on "his" chest.

"Well, welcome to a woman's world, Duke. You're now walking a mile in her shoes, being trapped inside her body." Scarlett in Serpentor's body reminded him that he's in a woman's body.

"Yeah and you're trapped in a body of an egotistical snake." Duke in the Baroness' body countered by reminding her that she's in Serpentor's body.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Scarlett resented that remark.

"Anyways, Mutt, where's the neutralizer?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked Mutt.

"Bad news, Duke. It's inside the safe." Mutt in Junkyard's body answered in a regrettable tone.

"It's bulletproof, fireproof, bombproof, unbreakable and indestructible. There's no way we're gonna open it until we know the numbers around it." Shipwreck in Polly's body informed them about what the safe is capable of.

"Wait, there's a handprint scanner on that safe. Destro must've designed this when MARS Industries was still around." Scarlett in Serpentor's body saw the handprint scanner and informed them about it.

"If Dr. Mindbender set it on Cobra handprints only, I should be able to use the Baroness' handprint to open it." Duke in the Baroness' body said.

"Go for it, Duke." Scarlett in Serpentor's body encouraged him to do it.

"Right." Duke in the Baroness' body responded as he took his right glove off, placed his feminine hands on the handprint scanner on that safe and held it for 15 seconds until the safe confirmed to be opened.

Duke in the Baroness' body briefly chuckled and said "God, I love this body. I endured a lot of hardships in my life but in the end, I got through it."

"Don't get cocky, Duke. There's still more hardships that you have to endure." Scarlett in Serpentor's body sternly told him.

"Whatever, now let's get to the Baroness and the others." Duke in the Baroness' body shrugged off that remark, grabbed the Neutralizer and told them the next phase of his plan before the Neo Vipers appeared with their riffles and aim at them.

"The only way you Joes will succeed is over our dead bodies." The Neo Viper told them as the Neo Vipers proceeded to shoot at them.

"Quick! Behind the table!" Duke in the Baroness' body directed them to the metal table as they ran toward it and used it as a shield while the Neo Vipers shot at them. Some of the bullets bounced back toward some of the Neo Vipers and killed or wounded them.

"Uh, oh! I think I slammed the bookshelf a little too hard!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body exclaimed with an apologetic look on her face.

"Yeah, I know that, Scarlett! Not to mention you used up Serpentor's strength to the max!" Shipwreck in Polly's body yelled at her about using too much of Serpentor's body strength.

"Are you kidding me Shi...?" Scarlett in Serpentor's body defended her actions.

"Shut up, help me move the table and use it as a shield so we could get the hell out of here!" Duke in the Baroness' body cut off the argument between Scarlett and Shipwreck.

"Don't tell me what to do, Duke! I don't give a damn if you're a rank above me, I don't...!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body defended herself vocally against Duke, only to be interrupted the sound of bullets bouncing from the metal table to the wall to the ceiling all the way to the Neo Viper's forehead, killing him in the process.

"Aw, the hell with that!" Both Duke and Scarlett yelled at the same time, grabbed their riffles and shot down all the Neo Vipers until they're all dead.

"All right, let's go!" Duke in the Baroness' body called as they went to the door to get out of the lab.

Scarlett in Serpentor's body, Mutt & Junkyard in each other's bodies and Shipwreck & Polly in each other's bodies got out but just when Duke in the Baroness' body was able about to get out, the door was quickly closed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Shit! I'm trapped!" Duke in the Baroness' body exclaimed.

"Duke! He's trapped inside the lab! We got to get him out of there!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body cried.

"Scarlett! Shipwreck! Mutt! Do you hear me?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked if they can still hear his voice through the lab door.

"Yeah!" Scarlett, Shipwreck and Mutt responded with Junkyard in Mutt's body barking.

"Good! The door was automatically shut lock! I'll get out of the lab now! You have to go without me! Go, I'll catch up!" Duke in the Baroness' body ordered them to leave him behind.

"Are you crazy, Duke? This is suicide!" Shipwreck in Polly's body protested against that order.

"There's gotta be another way out!" Mutt in Junkyard's body added.

"We can't leave without you!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body cried sincerely.

"Don't worry about me! I'll find another way out! Now go!" Duke in the Baroness' body once again ordered them to leave.

"But Duke..." Scarlett in Serpentor's body once again got cut off by the annoyed Duke.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO, SCARLETT! THAT'S A GODDAMN ORDER!" Duke in the Baroness' body furiously barked and told her for the third time to leave with the others.

"FINE! Let's go without him!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body angrily barked an order at Shipwreck, Polly, Mutt and Junkyard.

"What a goddamn jerk." Scarlett angrily muttered.

"We'll see ya outside, Duke! Hang in there!" Shipwreck in Polly's body cried.

"YO JOE!" The switched up Joes cried before they left to find the Arena of Sport where the rest of the Joes are still fighting.

"Squawk! Polly wants health insurance!" Polly in Shipwreck's body Squawked.

Back inside the lab, Duke in the Baroness' body with the Neutralizer in hand was finding a secret tunnel to escape Dr. Mindbender's lab, only to find out that there was no way out.

"Damn! I should've told Scarlett to shoot the door open to get me out but I was acting like an asshole to do that." Duke in the Baroness' body regretted telling the others to go without him instead of telling Scarlett in Serpentor's body to shoot the door down to free him.

And then 20 more Neo Vipers jumped through the window to surround him.

"Give it up, Joe. You're surrounded without escape." The Neo Viper ordered Duke to surrender.

"Well, I'm not goin' out without a fight! Put your weapons down and fight me like the men you used to be." Duke in the Baroness' bodies challenged the Neo Vipers without the use of their guns.

"Sure. We'll have no problem kicking your slutty ass." The Neo Viper accepted his challenge as all Neo Vipers drop their riffles.

"Bring it on, snake breath." Duke in the Baroness' body sneered as he flexed "his" big breasts up and down many times before going his fighting stance.

* * *

Back at the Cobra Arena of Sport, the 26 Joes are busy fighting for their lives at the expense of the Cobra Lieutenants and the Cobra Vipers.

Roadblock, Gung-Ho and Leatherneck brutalized the Cobra Vipers while Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow use their Arashikage Ninja Clan like tactics to kill and destroy the Crimson Guards.

"Hey, Beach for brains!" Lt. Falcon called out Beachhead as he ran and dropkick him in the face from behind. "I got a fuckin' bone to pick with you!"

Beachhead got back on his feet and replied "So do Ah. For Cover Girl!" before he charged toward him and tackled him, leading up to a fistfight between the two.

As the Baroness in Duke's body watch the fight helplessly with a very sad look on her face and a broken heart, she was starting to see flashbacks about the repressed memories of her life.

_**Sully Erna's Sinner's Prayer**_ plays.

Her flashbacks included the day she was born in DeCobray Estate, acting like a rich brat at age 7, taking eloquent classes at age 10, being snotty at boarding school, being yelled and bullied at the boarding school by a group of mean girls, her special bond with her older brother, Eugen, the incident involving his death when she accused Snake Eyes of killing him, her falling out with her parents and their explosive demise at her hands, joining Cobra, the first attempt to take over the world, the incident where she had her face burned and having extensive reconstructive surgery to fix her entire body from 3rd degree burns, making her more beautiful than she used be, her past relationship with Destro during the war with the Joes, trying to bring a rift between Flint and Lady Jaye by flirting and seducing him, Serpentor's existence, Cobra-La's existence and demise, her falling out with Cobra, plastic surgery to get breast implants in order to give up a terrorist life and start a new, only to be taken and abused by Destro, Cobra's resurrection, the capture of Duke, her first kiss with him, standing up to Cobra and freeing the other 6 Joes, including Snake Eyes, the body switch between her and Duke which caused her to quit Cobra, switch sides to G.I. Joe and start a relationship with Duke, the man whom she switched bodies with, fighting alongside with G.I. Joe as a new member and being forced to return to Cobra against her will.

The flashback ended with tears coming down her eyes.

* * *

_**Shinedown's Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)**_ song plays.

As 20 Neo Vipers surround Duke in the Baroness' body, some of them pulled out daggers and knives in their attempt to cut him.

"C'MON!" Duke shouted.

The fight started when the first Neo Viper ran and tried to stab the femme fatale but Duke blocked it and punched him hard in the face.

The other two jumped in and tried to slash him but to no avail.

Duke kicked the Neo Viper in the face with a superkick and the other one with a jumping spin kick to the face.

The fourth Neo Viper showed off his kung-fu background with lightning fast kicks and punches and said "I learned that from a Chinaman."

Duke replied "Good." before he kicked him in the balls and performed a lightning fast hurrancana where the Neo Viper landed on his head.

"Keep practicing, chump!" Duke in the Baroness' body adviced and insulted the Neo Viper before the fifth one grabbed him from behind and touched "his" d-cup breasts, which pissed him off.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey! I'm in a women's body, asshole!" Duke in the Baroness' body yelled at the fifth Neo Viper and then he stomped both of his feet with those boots, back flipped to get behind him, grabbed his head and twisted it, causing the bone in his neck to snap and the fifth Neo Viper to painfully scream. "So respect it!"

"Ahh! You bitch!" The fifth Neo Viper hissed while screaming in pain before he passed away from a broken neck.

"Well, it takes one to know one." Duke replied defiantly.

Three more Neo Vipers were attacking him with more martial arts skills but Duke in the Baroness' body blocked every kick and punch to defend himself.

Duke blocked the axe kick from sixth Neo Viper and snapped the bone in his right leg by pulling and stretching it.

The seventh Neo Viper tried a running clothesline but Duke ducked and hit him with the flying back flip dropkick in the face and the seventh Neo Viper fell on the back of his head.

The eighth Neo Viper grabbed Duke by the hair, pulled him back and brought out a knife but Duke managed to back flip kicked him the face with a right leg and forced the Neo Viper to let go of "his" long black hair.

The Neo Viper ran after him but Duke got him with the martial arts like leg sweep and somersault him in the head with his big asset in order to grabbed his left arm.

Duke struggled to break the eighth Neo Viper's left arm because the Baroness' body lacks in sheer strength so he placed his right hands on top of the head for extra leverage.

He continued to pull the left arm and then the bone in the eighth Neo Viper's arm snapped in two places and the Neo Viper let out a painful scream.

"This body is not as strong as I have hoped but it's better than nothin'." Duke in the Baroness' body commented about his new body's lack of strength and then the ninth Neo Viper grabbed him by the throat but Duke countered with the flying gogoplata and held him tightly until the ninth Neo Viper screamed in pain and yelled out "I give up." two times before he released him and kicked him hard in the face, knocking him outcold.

Duke kipped up back on his feet, cartwheeled with no hands to dodge the tenth Neo Viper's attack and deliver a hard roundhouse kick to the face.

The eleventh Neo Viper yelled out "Fuck that! I'm killing that whore!" and grabbed the riffle off the floor.

"Oh, shit!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried as the eleventh Neo Viper shot the riffle at him but Duke backfliped many times to dodge all the bullets, grabbed the handgun from the Crimson Guard uniform pocket and shot the Neo Viper 5 times to kill him with the last bullet hitting him in the forehead.

When 4 more Neo Vipers ran toward him, Duke in the Baroness' body quickly grabbed the riffle from the dead body of the Neo Viper he killed and shot down 4 more Neo Vipers until they're dead.

Two more Neo Vipers ran toward Duke to catch him but Duke backflipped to avoid contact and both the Neo Vipers ended clashing each other by headbutting one another.

Duke landed on his feet and hit both Neo Vipers by swing the riffle on their heads, knocking them unconscious.

The last three Neo Vipers caught Duke off guard with the series of roundhouse kicks to the torso and face and the third Neo Viper's jumping spin kick send him flying against the wall and fell on his face.

When Duke got up, he coughed up blood from his mouth and spit it on the floor before he wiped it off of his face.

"This is third time someone made me bleed in the mouth. If they made bleed in my face, I'll return the favor by doing the same." Duke said as he continue to get back on his feet.

"Impossible! How does a body so soft and weak possess a strong will?"

"That's a G.I. Joe inside her body, numbnuts!"

"Just shut up and get him!"

"COBRA!" The last three Neo Vipers yelled and charged toward Duke but Duke in the Baroness' body ran against the wall and back flipped to get behind them.

Two Neo Vipers ran toward him again but Duke punched them in their stomachs and double jumped kicked them in the face, causing them to back flip and fall on their faces.

"Wait! I have the remote to the door!" The last Neo Viper informed him that he has the remote before Duke in the Baroness' body kick him in the chest, sent him hurling against the wall and put his foot on his throat to make sure that he doesn't move.

"Give it to me. Now!" Duke in the Baroness' body demanded the last Neo Viper to hand over the remote to the door to him.

The last Neo Viper brought out the remote and handed it to him before Duke in the Baroness' body finished him off with one powerful kick, knocking him unconscious.

"Now to get out of here." Duke in the Baroness' body said as he pressed the button on the remote and the door opened.

Before he got a chance to leave, he heard a crunching sound when he stepped on something.

He moved his foot and saw the broken glasses that belonged to the Baroness on the floor.

"The Baroness' glasses. It must've took a beating ever since I've switched bodies with the woman I'm going to rescue." Duke in the Baroness' body put the Baroness' glasses in his pocket.

Then he took the bomb from the other metal table and set it for 30 seconds before dropping it on the floor.

Duke in the Baroness' body took three riffles, two handguns and the remote for the door, stepped out of the lab and pressed the remote button to close it before dropping the remote and stomped on it to destroy it.

"It won't be long before the bomb blows this place up."

More Neo Vipers came on the scene and shot their riffle at Duke in the Baroness' body but he dodges their bullets and then he shot and killed them all.

"That should be enough until I find the others. Being in a woman's body does has it's advantages but it also has it's limits." Duke in the Baroness' body continued to comment and describe the abilities of being a woman until he heard guns cocking and the barrel of a riffle touched his back.

"How right you are Joe. And as of right now, you've reached your limit." The Neo Viper told him as Duke in the Baroness' body turned around and saw 10 Neo Vipers aiming their rifles at him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, in 5 seconds, snake breath, so are you." Duke in the Baroness' body informed the Neo Vipers about the bomb inside the lab as he kicked the riffle off of the Neo Viper's hand, hit him with another kick in the face and back flipped many times before the lab exploded and the force of the explosion clashed and killed 10 Neo Vipers with their dead bodies burning on the floor.

"Whew! That was close. This body's been badly burned once before but I made sure that it didn't get burned again." Duke recalled about the incident when the Baroness' body got badly burned before she had extensive reconstructive surgery to fix all of her 3rd degree burns.

"Hang in there, Baroness! I'm comin' for ya! YO JOE!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried as they attempted to find the others.

* * *

Back in the Arena of Sport, the 26 Joes led by Beachhead struggled to fight back against the Cobra Vipers.

After disposing 5 Cobra Vipers and incapacitated them, Snake Eyes was attacked from behind by Serpentor in Scarlett's body and sent him falling on the floor.

Snake Eyes kipped back up and proceeded to punch Serpentor in the face but the Cobra Emperor took off his mask and exposed his new feminine face that used to belong to Scarlett in front off Snake Eyes, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's the matter, Snake Eyes? You wouldn't hurt the woman you love, would you?" Serpentor in Scarlett's body taunted Snake Eyes who was torn between hitting Serpentor and being held back when he saw Scarlett's beautiful face, which was stolen from her by the Cobra Emperor.

"Fight back, Snake Eyes! That ain't your girl! That's a snake inside her body so don't be fooled by that hottie!" Roadblock tried to remind Snake Eyes that "Scarlett" isn't really her while taking out 4 Cobra Vipers with 2 clotheslines and knocking their heads together.

"Kick her, Ah mean, his ass!" Beachhead added as he took out a couple of Crimson Guards with the series of punches and kicks.

Snake Eyes struggled to bring himself to hit Serpentor in Scarlett's body but in the end, he couldn't.

Serpentor in Scarlett's body laughed at his face and said "I didn't think so." before he kicked him right in the face and continued to beat the living hell out of the already vulnerable Snake Eyes.

"Fool! You're letting your romantic feelings for Scarlett's body cloud your already stupid and foolish judgement! That's what made you soft and weak! I learned all about you, your strengths and weaknesses! But guess what? I found one of your weaknesses! Your emotions! Usually, you don't hold back in a fight but suddenly, you held back because I'm in the body of your one true love. But as the old saying goes, love is blind!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body ran his mouth, insulted and assaulted Snake Eyes until he's down on his knees.

"And so are you!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body finished off Snake Eyes with a powerful roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Snake Eyes is knocked out!" Alpine announced with a shocked look on his face.

"By Serpentor?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah! He used Scarlett's body to distract and destroyed him!" Gung-Ho answered.

"Why didn't he man up and beat the livin' shit outta him?" Leatherneck demanded to know why Snake Eyes didn't fight against Serpentor.

"Because he didn't bring himself to do it! Now that he's out, we'll all be losin'!" Roadblock answered as dozens of Cobra Vipers surrounded them.

Bazooka was about to kick the Cobra Viper down but the Cobra Viper caught his injured leg in the black brace and did the dragon screw leg whip, adding insult to injury.

"OW! My leg!" Bazooka yelled in pain.

"Hang in there, buddy!" Alpine hollered as he was about to attend to his comrade in arm but got jumped and beaten up by the Crimson Guards.

"Look out! There's too many of them!" Ripcord warned.

"WHOA!" Ace yelled as every Cobra Viper dog piled on the 24 more Joes and beaten them down like they did Alpine.

After the back and forth struggle, Lt. Falcon and Beachhead stood face to face.

"Give it up, shithead! I've already won!" Falcon arrogantly told Beachhead to surrender while he's still alive.

"Bullshit, traitor! You're goin' down!" Beachhead shrugged off Falcon's warning by informing the turncoat that he's going to lose.

Beachhead and Falcon clashed for one last before Falcon incapacitated Beachhead by hitting him below the belt and jump kicked him right in the face, knocking him out cold as well.

"Aw, shit! Now they knocked out Beachhead too!" Cross-Country told the others about Beachhead's defeat at the hands of Lt. Falcon.

"Round them up and put them on their knees! This I command!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body barked out orders to every Cobra Viper in the Arena of Sport.

The Cobra Vipers took the unconscious bodies of Snake Eyes and Beachhead and drop them on their backs while the rest of them escorted the 24 Joes to face Serpentor in Scarlett's body, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Xamot, Tomax, Firefly, Copperhead and Scrap-Iron with the machine guns on their heads, forcing them to get down on their knees.

"Game over, G.I. Joe. You lost." Serpentor in Scarlett's body snarled.

* * *

At the Cobra Control room, The Tele-Vipers were monitoring the island for any Joe activity as usual.

When Lady Jaye in Flint's body quietly came here and pulled out a spear from her pack, she set on the sleeping gas mode.

"Time to go night, night, boys." She threw the spear at the Tele-Vipers and spear exploded into smoke like gas.

"What the fuck?" The words came from the Tele-Viper's goggle as all the Tele-Vipers were coughing violently by smelling the gas until they're collapsed.

"Now to contact the U.S.S. Flagg." Lady Jaye in Flint's body said as she went to the Cobra personal computer and attempted to make contact.

Meanwhile back at the U.S.S. Flagg, Breaker and Sparks received a transmission from Cobra Island.

"Breaker, I got something on radar." Sparks informed him.

"What in the world? The transmission came from Cobra Island." Breaker was baffled by the signal they received on the radar.

"Yo Joe! We gotta inform Sgt. Slaughter and Admiral Ledger about this!" Sparks cried and told Breaker that they should tell their superiors about the transmission.

"Breaker. Sparks. Have you found something?" Admiral Ledger asked as he and Sgt. Slaughter came in the communication room.

"Yes, sir. We received a transmission from the Terrordome on Cobra Island." Sparks announced it to them.

"And that's not all, sir. I got General Joe Colton online. He informed me that he's bringing in some reinforcements. And he requested to have Sgt. Slaughter and three of his best Renegades to meet with him and the Joes he recruited himself on Cobra Island." Breaker informed them that the original G.I. Joe himself, General Joe Colton is on the line.

"All right! Finally some action!" Sgt. Slaughter exclaimed excitedly.

"And the General requested to talk to us and whoever contacted us from the Terrordome." Breaker also informed them about that the General wants to speak to them and the Joe who contacted them.

"Guys, it's Lady Jaye!" Sparks announced after hearing Lady Jaye's voice from the radio.

"Lady Jaye to the Flagg. Lady Jaye to the Flagg, come in." Lady Jaye in Flint's body began.

"We're here, Lady Jaye. We're patching General Joe Colton in." Breaker replied and made it a 3 way communication.

"This is General Joe Colton, Lady Jaye. How are you and the others doing?" General Joe Colton asked Lady Jaye about their situation on Cobra Island.

"To tell you the truth, sir, it's a long story." Lady Jaye in Flint's body answered." But you're not gonna believe what's been happening recently."

"I know, Lady Jaye. I was told about what happened to Duke, Hawk, Falcon and the Baroness. When Cobra came back, I came out of retirement and waited patiently until I received the news about General Hawk's injuries." General Joe Colton told her about everything he was informed of while he was at the Pentagon.

"How's Hawk doing, sir?" Lady Jaye in Flint's body asked him about Hawk's condition.

"Not good, I'm afraid. We have yet to learn about his fate. Looks like Cobra got one hell of a work cut out for them. Are you with the others?" General Joe Colton answered her question and asked if she's with the Joes who were captured with her.

"Negative, sir. Flint's looking for a fast vehicle for us to escape, Duke, Scarlett, Shipwreck and Mutt are finding the Baroness and the others while I'm contacting you guys for some backup." Lady Jaye in Flint's body replied by informing him about what the Joes were currently doing on the Terrordome.

"Well, you came at the right time to do that, young lady because we got the coordinates to Cobra Island. When you find the others, inform them that we're coming. Sgt. Slaughter, meet us on Cobra Island, pronto!" General Joe Colton gave orders to both Sgt. Slaughter and Lady Jaye.

"Yes, sir!" Lady Jaye in Flint's body and Sgt. Slaughter responded.

"Good. This is General Joe Colton signing off! YO JOE!" Joe Colton said before he cut all communication from both parties.

"I'm takin' Red Dog, Mercer and Taurus with me. Looks like we'll be doing a rescue mission, after all." Sgt. Slaughter said.

"All right, Sgt. Slaughter. But come back with the others in one piece." Admiral Ledger told him.

"Yes, sir! YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter replied with a battle cry as he ran out of the communication room to assemble his men.

"Find the others and hang in there, Lady Jaye. Help is on the way." Admiral Ledger instructed her.

"Roger that, Admiral. Lady Jaye signing off." Lady Jaye in Flint's body responded as she went off the Cobra personal computer to disable it.

"Inform your fellow Joes to be on alert, boys. Keep us posted while you're at it." Admiral Ledger ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Breaker and Sparks responded as they went back to monitoring for any Cobra activity outside the Flagg.

* * *

Back on the Terrordome on Cobra Island, Duke in the Baroness' body ran as fast as he could to find Scarlett, Mutt, Junkyard, Shipwreck and Polly but they were nowhere to be found.

"Great. I gave 'em orders to go without me and this where I ended up. Now how can I find the others?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked himself that question until he saw a group of women wearing Arabian harem outfits coming by, giggling.

"Harem women on Cobra Island? But how..." Duke paused before he saw a room where the harem women came from.

When he came inside, he saw Harem of women gossiping, flirting, catfighting and making out like a couple of lesbians and bisexuals. Some of got their harem outfits on and some of them were completely or partly naked.

Then he saw some harem outfits in the closet and came up with an uncomfortable but risky idea.

"As uncomfortable as it is, I have no other choice but to seduce my way to the other Joes. Now to put a body of a goddess to good use. Hang in there, guys, I'm comin'. You too, Baroness cause I'm takin' you back right now." Duke in the Baroness' body vowed as he took off the Crimson Guard outfit and start putting on the purple harem outfit.

He knew that wearing a harem outfit will make him feel 10 times more sexy and 10 times more seductive but once he rescue the other Joes and take back the woman she loved the most, it'll worth the risk.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Lady Jaye in Flint's body reunited with Scarlett in Serpentor's body, Scarlett, trapped in Serpentor's ugly body, Mutt & Junkyard stuck as each other, and Shipwreck & Polly, who were equally mixed up in their attempt to find the Arena of Sport while Flint in Lady Jaye's body found a fast vehicle.

Duke in the Baroness' body seductively danced his way to the Arena of Sport to prevent the annihilation of the 26 Joes and the Baroness in Duke's body is forced to make ultimate choice that'll determine who's side she's really on but Cobra and Cobra-La has more surprises in store for Duke and the Baroness.

Meanwhile, General Joe Colton and his team joined forces with Sgt. Slaughter and the three members of the Renegades to rescue the Joes who were captured, only to cross paths with C.O.I.L. led by the vengeful Cobra Commander who seeks revenge for Cobra's betrayal.


	30. No More Cobra Charades

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story. I don't use the for endorsements They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

In the vehicle chamber in the Terrordome where every Cobra vehicle for land, sea and air are being held, Alexander McCullen, Mistress Armada and Metal Head are playing cards, drinking bottles of Heineken beer, cans of grape soda and chocolate donuts with Zandar, Zanya, Thrasher, Zanzibar, Road Pig and Gnawgahyde with radio playing the song _**Milktoast**_ by _**Helmet**_.

Flint in Lady Jaye's body quietly snuck in without being seen.

"OK, I gotta be honest with you, mate. I don't think bringin' the Baroness back on our side is such a good idea. Because after the stunt she pulled, stabbin' us the back, I still don't trust that slut." Thrasher came clean about the Baroness' reluctant return to Cobra.

"For once, Dreadknok Thrasher, I agree with you. I never liked nor respected her in the first place." Mistress Armada added as she took a sip of the Heineken.

Metal Head laughed and said "I can sense some jealousy around this group."

"Oh, shut up, Metal Head! I am not jealous of her! I just can't stand that bitch!" Mistress Armada yelled at Metal Head.

"Who the hell cares? Most women come and go. Except you anyway, Armada." Alexander assured.

Armada let out a sigh and said "I suppose you're right, Alexander."

"Of course, I'm right. What did you expect?" Alexander defended and everybody was laughing Flint quietly got pass them to get to Thrasher's Thunder Machine.

Thrasher put his hand on Armada's thigh and rubbed on it which pissed her off.

Armada grabbed him, slammed his head on the table, pulled her 9 millimeter and pointed it on his head.

"I warned you, Thrasher! Flirt with me, again, and I'll blow your fucking brains!" Armada threatened him.

"Hey, lighten up, love! I was only kidding! That's all! Now how about..." Thrasher got cut off by the sound of Armada's gun cocking.

"How about you shut the fuck up and show me some fucking respect?" Armada demanded and then Zanzibar pulled out his sword and put it against her throat.

"Hey, fuck you, bitch! Either you put that gun away or I slit your fucking throat until you die!" Zanzibar threaten to kill her.

"I beg your pardon, Zanzibar but did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Armada asked as she turned around to face him.

Zanzibar grabbed her head, pulled her toward him and said "Since you put it that way, my dear, yes." before he kissed her for 5 seconds.

Armada pushed him off and slapped him the face which caused everyone to laugh.

"YOU BASTARD!" Armada screamed at him.

"Why you..." Zanzibar was about to slice Armada with his sword but Alexander kicked him in the midsection and punched him in the face.

"Back off, pirate breath!" Alexander told him before Road Pig grabbed him by the throat, picked him and punched him in the face, sent him flying to the floor.

"You back off, ya b-b-black skinned p-p-pussy!" Road Pig snarled at him.

"What's the matter, Road Pig? Are you s-s-stuttering?" Alexander mocked Road Pig's accent and everybody started to laugh at the bigger man, which infuriated him.

Flint got inside Thrasher's Thunder Machine and saw the keys to it are placed in the ignition.

"S-S-Stop laughing or I'll..." Road Pig was interrupted by the Thunder Machine engine running and the vehicle of the Dreadknoks was about to run over them but they jumped and ran out of the way.

"Hey! My baby! Somebody's driving my baby!" Thrasher cried hysterically.

"Yeah, and that "somebody" is me!" Flint, trapped in Lady Jaye's sexy but tough and hard as nails body introduced himself to them as he aimed the 20mm chain guns from the Thunder Machine at Alexander, Armada, Metal Head and the Dreadknoks.

"Hey, it's a G.I. Joe!" Metal Head exclaimed.

"And she looks hot!" Thrasher pervertedly added, only to get slapped on the top of his head by a jealous Armada.

"Yeah, hot enough to set you chumps on fire! YO JOE!" Flint shouted out the battle cry before he shot the Thunder Machine 20mm chain guns at them.

Alexander, Armada, Metal Head and the Dreadknoks ran for cover to avoid getting shot.

When one of the bullets were heading toward Armada, Road Pig got in front of her and took a few hits for her.

"Road Pig!" Armada cried as Road Pig fell on the floor, screaming in pain.

"He's hurt! Somebody help him!"

"Fuck him! I want my baby back!" Thrasher was still worried about his beloved vehicle than his Dreadknok teammate.

"Get original, Thrasher! And buy me some barbecue ribs from Chili's while you're at it!" Flint shrugs off of Thrasher outcries for the Thunder Machine as drove off with it to go inside the Terrordome.

"I'll stay here with Road Pig! You get the bloke who did this to him!" Armada ordered them to chase after Flint who is currently plowing through every chamber to find the other Joes.

"Let's go pulverize him!" Gnawgahyde called for violence as they brought out their weapons and ran after their stolen vehicle.

"I'm gonna blow that bitch up!" Metal Head yelled.

* * *

Outside of Cobra Island, a huge military airplane is flying toward the Terrordome, 30 minutes from here.

General Joe Colton handpicked the newest members of the Joe Team ever assembled.

The recruits are Lt. Stone, Sgt. Savage, Capt. Grid-Iron, Pathfinder, Ambush, Chameleon (who looks like the Baroness.), Kamakura (The apprentice of Snake Eyes), Psyche-Out, Shockwave, Drop Zone, Rampart, Mouse of the Screaming Eagles and Mayday of the Extreme Team.

"All right, boys and girls, listen up. This plane is big enough to carry at least 50 Joes back to the Flagg. So our mission is to rescue Duke and the others. Like it or not, recently he switched bodies with a former Cobra herself, the Baroness." General Joe Colton said, informing the new recruits of their assignment and shocked them with body swap news regarding Duke and the Baroness.

"Sir, how did that happen?" Mayday asked.

"According to what Hawk informed me, they were zapped by Cobra's new weapon called the Alternator Device. Destro and Dr. Mindbender created it to turn humans into monsters. But the weapon was somehow sabotaged as a result it, Duke ended up in the Baroness' body and vice versa." General Joe Colton explained.

"Well, I'll be damned. And I thought World War II was bad." Sgt. Savage said in disbelief.

"It could be worse, Sgt. Savage." Chameleon assured him.

"But the question is who sabotaged the Alternator device, sir? Could it be ol' snake face himself, the Cobra Commander?" Pathfinder asked, mentioning the former leader of Cobra.

"I don't know, Pathfinder. But rumor has it that he somehow secretly resurfaced. And it's possible that he may seek revenge on the organization that he himself had created." General Joe Colton brought in details about Cobra Commander's recent activities.

"But in order to do that, he needs an army to fight both Joe and Cobra." Ambush said.

"Afirmative, Ambush. If we cross paths with the Cobra Commander, we can't take our chances with him or his new army. So our mission is to bring our men out of the island safely." General Joe Colton told him.

"But what did Cobra gain from the body switch between Duke and the Baroness and the Baroness defecting to our side?" Kamakura asked about Cobra gain from the situations regarding the Baroness.

"Lt. Falcon's betrayal, injuring 7 Joes but only two were checked out early and Hawk took the bullets meant for Duke. They even captured him, the Baroness and the other 30 Joes."

"Did Falcon really betrayed us? If so, then I'm gonna kick his ass." Mayday sneered, balling her fist in anger.

"Easy, Mayday. No need to get riled up." Lt. Stone restrained her.

"Yes, he did. He betrayed us because he was discharged for disobeying Hawk's orders of not going after Serpentor and putting the Rawhides in danger. After he was discharged, he snapped and attacked Hawk. It turned out that he has an evil side of him that we never seen before."

"WHAT?" Everybody cried in shock.

"Calm down, men. Don't overreact just yet. He has an evil side of him as a result of the Schizoid Personality Disorder." Colton continued to explain.

"A Schizoid Personality Disorder?" Grid-Iron asked.

"Yes, Grid-Iron. His doctor at the Mental Hospital informed me and Hawk about it before Cobra abducted him, took advantage of his evil side and turned Falcon against us."

"Looks like Falcon's gonna need some serious help, weather he likes it or not."

"Maybe a serious ass whipping oughta do the trick." Mayday suggested that they should resort to beating some sence back into Falcon.

"All in due time, Mayday. But for right now, we have focus on getting our men out. Let's hope that Duke and the others will hold out until we get there. Now by on alert!" Joe Colton commanded.

"YO JOE!" The new Joes responded with a battlecry.

* * *

_**Ace of Spades by Motörhead plays**_

Back on Cobra Island inside the Terrordome, Flint in Lady Jaye's body is plowing through every chamber and ran over every Cobra Viper in his way with Thunder Machine to find the others.

Flint laughed in excitement and said "Damn, I gotta get me one of these! No wonder why I enjoy ridin' motorcycles with Duke, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye!" before he saw Lady Jaye, trapped in his body came from the communication chamber.

"Hey, Flint! Can I get a ride?" Lady Jaye called for him as she pointed out her thump at the direction he was going.

"Hiya, Lady Jaye. Goin' my way?" Flint asked after he stopped to pick her up.

"You bet, big boy! Let's go find the others!" Lady Jaye answered as she got inside the Thunder Machine.

"YO JOE!" Both Flint and Lady Jaye cried as Flint drove the Thunder Machine at high speed while Alexander, Metal Head, Zandar, Zanya, Thrasher, Zanzibar and Gnawgahyde.

"Come back here with my baby, you bloody Joes!" Thrasher yelled at both of the switched up Joes.

"All day you give a damn about your "precious" Thunder Machine, do ya, Thrasher?" Metal Head shot at him.

"Don't be such a fucking hypocrite, Metal Head! You like heavy metal music and loud explosions so it's appropriate that we get my precious Thunder Machine back!" Thrasher shot back.

"Well, fuck you, asshole!" Metal Head shot at him again.

"Fuck you too, you bloody tool!" Thrasher shot back.

"Just shut up and get them!" Zanya yelled at them as they continued to chase after the switched up Flint and Lady Jaye in the Thunder Machine.

"Did you contacted the Flagg yet?" Flint asked her.

"Yeah, Sgt. Slaughter is bring three of his best Renegades with him." Lady Jaye answered with a smile on his face.

"But why not the others Joes?"

"Because General Joe Colton is on the way, right now."

"What? The original G.I. Joe? The same guy who founded this unit?"

"Yeah, and he's bringing in more recruits."

Flint chuckled and said "Well, that's one hell of a start."

"Hey, guys! Come and get us!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body called for them from the hallway along with Mutt and Shipwreck who were switched with Junkyard and Polly as Junkyard in Mutt's body barked for them.

"Mutt, Shipwreck, Scarlett get in!" Flint told them to get on the Thunder Machine.

"YO JOE!" Scarlett, Shipwreck and Mutt cried as they get on the Thunder Machine with the weapons they took back.

"YO JOE! Squawk!" Polly in Shipwreck's body squawked.

"I contacted the Flagg. General Joe Colton, the original G.I. Joe himself informed me that he and the new recruits are on their way as we speak." Lady Jaye in Flint's body informed them that Calvary's on their way.

"General Joe Colton?" Scarlett knew that name.

"The guy who founded this unit?" Shipwreck asked.

"Yeah and he's bringin' in some back up." Flint said.

"Plus he requested that Sgt. Slaughter and three of his Renegades are to meet up with him and the new recruits on Cobra Island." Lady Jaye told them that Sgt. Slaughter is on the way as well.

"All right! Looks like the odds are on our favor for a change!" Mutt excited exclaimed while Junkyard in his body is barking excited.

"But where the hell is Duke? Isn't he suppose to be with you guys?" Flint in Lady Jaye's body asked them about Duke.

"Like a damn jerk, he ordered us to go without him instead of helping him out when he was trapped inside the lab. That damn ego of his is one of the main reasons why I dumped his sorry ass for Snake Eyes!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body disgrunted answered, still disgusted with Duke's attitude.

"Yeah, that's the main reason why I almost dumped Flint because he was acting like a complete douchebag!" Flint quickly turned on Flint because of their differences in the past.

"Funny, Cover Girl dumped me for Beachhead like I'm yesterday's trash in the garbage can!" Shipwreck recalled about the time on how he and Cover Girl broke up.

"Seriously, Lady Jaye! You complained about how you put up with me? Well, let me tell you how I had to put up with you! You chewed me out, slapped me in the face, called me names, punch me in the face and threatened to break up with me at every turn!" Flint argued.

"You deserved every bit, Flint! Do you know why? Because you're a fucking jerk!" Lady Jaye argued back.

"For your information, "Lady Jaye", I maybe a jerk but I'm the only jerk you have and nothing can change that! NOTHING!" Flint angrily yelled at her as he shot and killed more Vipers in his way with the machine guns from the Thunder Machine.

"Look, I know that this is none of my business but maybe the body swap between you two should serve you as therapy. So instead of chewin' each other out, you should walk a mile in each other's military boots." Shipwreck in Polly's body uncharacteristically acted like a therapist.

"You know what, Shipwreck? You make a lousy therapist." Flint in Lady Jaye's body complimented the Salior, trapped in a Parrot's body.

"Yeah, I know."

"But he's right about that statement. If Shipwreck is right, maybe being each other should help improving our relationship, Flint." Lady Jaye revealed her epiphany about her body switch with Flint.

"Well, for our sake, Lady Jaye, I hope you're right. If Duke and the Baroness can do it, so can we." Flint agreed.

"Guys, should we go on and rescue the other Joes?" Scarlett reminded them.

"Yeah because we're doin' it right now!" Flint said as he put on the horse power and shifted gears.

"Hang in there, guys! Help is on the way!" Lady Jaye exclaimed.

"YO JOE!" The switched up Joes battlecried their way to the Cobra Arena of Sport as they finally ditched the Dreadknoks, Alexander McCullen and Metal Head.

"Aw rats! We've lost them!" Metal Head expressed his disappointment for not capturing the Joes.

"And my baby is gone!" Thrasher whined as he started to bawl.

"Quit being such a bitch, Thrasher! You'll get another one." Zandar would have none of Thrasher's whining.

"Looks like, Golobulus, Serpentor and Zartan will not be happy about this." Gnawgahyde warned them about their leader's fury for their failures.

"And neither does my father, Destro." Alexander added.

"Oh, my god. Daddy's gonna kill me." Zanya became worried about her father, Zartan's reaction about this.

* * *

Back in the Cobra Arena of Sport, the 24 Joes along with Timber and Freedom are at the mercy of Cobra with Beachhead and Snake Eyes down for the count after Serpentor in Scarlett's body and Lt. Falcon defeated them.

"Well now, it seems that we underestimated you, G.I. Joe. I thought that the Dreadknok Monsters were going to destroy you all but you outsmarted them and made them defeat each other." Golobulus said.

"You are quite impressive despite what people say." Pythona complimented the Joes about their actions, determination and their will to win.

"Uh, thanks for the compliment snake lady. As long as you watch that tongue of yours because it's bad enough that you and Serpentor here were doin' the nasty with our buddy's hot and juicy body under snake brain's control." Alpine insulted both Pythona and Serpentor after obliged her compliment about their effort.

"Silence, you piece of shit!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body growled at Alpine as he back slapped him in the face.

"You are pissin' me off, snake breath! My foot in yo ass will be bad for ya health!" Roadblock furiously shouted at the Cobra Emperor.

"And you angered me for the very last time!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body shouted back.

"Well, you can kiss my big black ass!" Roadblock retorted.

"Wrong! Instead of doing that, I will kill you in cold blood myself!" Serpentor snarled and threatened to kill Roadblock but he was restrained by Golobulus of all people.

"Step aside, Serpentor, I'll do the honors." Golobulus stopped Serpentor and insisted that he'll do it.

"Yes, my lord." Serpentor responded as he did as he was told.

"Vipers, bring out your riffles! Roadblock will be the first to die!" Golobulus directed the Cobra Vipers to execute the large African American G.I. Joe.

"Sorry, guys. Things didn't work out the way we wanted." Roadblock apologized to his fellow Joes.

"Do not blame yourself, my friend. If we die right now, we die like warriors." Spirit reassured and brought out words of wisdom.

"It seems the we are prepared to join our ancestors, my friends." Storm Shadow hopelessly informed them.

"Yeah because my ancestors used to pick cotton and treated like slaves before the 20th century came." Alpine revealed that his ancesters were slaves in the 1800's.

"Mine too, Alpine but that ain't case. We better say our prayers before they blow our brains away." Roadblock said.

"Vipers! Ready! Aim!" Golobulus got cut off when the lights went out before the Cobra Vipers had a chance to shoot and kill the 24 Joes.

"Now what?" Serpentor in Scarlett's body demanded.

"Someone or something turned off the power!" Destro answered.

And then a pile of purple smoke appeared in between Cobra and the Joes and a beautiful brunette in a purple Arabian harem dress appeared before them and started dancing seductively to the _**Spirits in the Material World**_ by _**Pato Banton**_.

The girl was moving her body to the beat, mesmerizing everyone in the Arena.

"What sorcery is this? Who invited her in?" Golobulus unhappily demanded.

"We didn't, master." Xamot nervously answered.

"She just came by..." Tomax added.

"Unannounced." Xamot and Tomax finished.

Destro saw the harem girl's face that looked familiar to him. It reminded him of a body of that certain somebody that he used to have a thing with.

As the purple harem girl continue to dance, one of the Cobra Vipers tried to touch her in that big booty of hers but she quickly slapped him in the face, swung her finger in the Viper's face and said "Uh, uh, uh." in a falsetto tone.

Zartan laughed and commented "She's quite a fiesty little broad."

"Yes, a broad with a magnificent body." Major Bludd added.

"But her face looks awfully familiar." Firefly was suspicious about that woman.

"Wow!" Bazooka exclaimed.

"Stay focus, Bazooka." Alpine told his buddy.

"Yeah because that pretty little lady here could be one of us or got any alterive motive against us." Lift-Ticket said.

The purple harem girl got in front of the Joes and started belly dancing in front of them.

"Well, howdy, ma'am. How are you today?" Wild Bill politely asked.

The purple harem girl replied by briefly removing her bra and flexed her big breasts, leaving everyone in awe before she put it back on.

"DAMN!" Roadblock exclaimed.

"Oh, my gawd! I didn't know she can't do that." Cross-Country was amazing by the hidden talents of the harem girl.

"I don't know if she does martial arts but that body of hers is kickin' so much ass." Quick Kick pervertedly made a funny compliment.

"She's hotter than the desert heat." Dusty added.

"Or hotter than a barbecue sauce." Barbecue followed as well.

"I wonder she's here for?" Sci-Fi asked.

The purple harem girl went to Roadblock and danced right next to him.

"Hey there, missy." Roadblock greeted her.

"Hey yourself, soldier." Duke's voice came out of her mouth. It was Duke in the Baroness' body disguised as a harem girl.

"Duke! Is that..." Roadblock got cut off when Duke put his feminine hand on his lip.

"Shhh! Quiet, Roadblock. We can't let 'em know that I'm dancing in the Baroness' body, using that dress as a disguise."

"Oh, OK then."

They continued this conversation in a quieter tone.

"I take it that you guys had it under control until they turn the tables on you."

"Yeah, they did. But why are you dancin' in front us?" Roadblock asked him as Duke placed the Baroness' body next to Rockblock's and danced all over him.

"I'm in a woman's body, remember? Let's not make it a transgender issue, OK?" Duke reminded him.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Besides, the others are on their way with our weapons and a fast vehicle for us get out of here. I came here to warn the Baroness that her parents were synthoids."

"Wait a second, here. The Baroness' mama and daddy are really Synthoids?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"While you guys were doin' that, Beachhead and Snake Eyes got knocked out on their backs."

"We gotta wake 'em up. I got something to free you guys. So get ready."

"All right. You can count us. When we get free, they're about to get their heads bust." Roadblock spoke in rhymes before Duke separated himself from him and danced his way to Cobra.

"Is she with us?" Low-Lite asked.

"Ah reckin' she is, Low-Lite." Wild Bill confidently answered.

"It's Duke. I can feel his presence within the Baroness' body." Spirit informed them that Duke's here.

"Really?" Bazooka asked in curiosity.

"I hope so because we could use some his leadership exportise right about now." Alpine said.

Duke in the Baroness' body kept dancing in front of Cobra until Serpentor in Scarlett's body stepped in front of him and grabbed him in the hair.

"I don't know what you are doing here, my dear but I cannot and will not allow you to interfere with the execution of G.I. Joe." Serpentor told Duke face to face.

The sound of explosions stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Now what?" Serpentor in Scarlett's body demanded.

Duke in the Baroness' body chuckled, took his harem mask off and said "Looks like Joes that escaped have finally arrived. Just according to my plan."

Everyone in Cobra was shocked and the 24 Joes cheered.

"Duke, disguised as a harem dancer? NO! This can't be!" Serpentor cried as Duke uses the Baroness' body to kiss Scarlett's body in the lips for 5 seconds.

"It is now, snake breath. Now I call that the kiss of revenge!" Duke punched him in the face, knocking the Cobra Emperor down and the 23 Joes took down the Cobra Vipers.

"Duke! You came for me!" The Baroness in Duke's body cried excitedly.

"Silence, Anastasia! Do not return to him!" The Baroness' mother warned her.

"But mother, I love him." The Baroness in Duke's body protested and shrugs off her "mother's" warning.

"Do not use that as an excuse! Now stay away from him, young lady! That is an order!" The Baroness' father furiously ordered her not to return to Duke.

"Baroness, wait! They're not your real parents! They're synthoids! Cobra used them to separate us!" Duke in the Baroness' body finally warner that her parents not not real.

"Do not listen to him, Anastasia! You are our daughter!" The Baroness' mother told her not to listen to him.

"You will do as we say or you will be disciplined otherwise!" The Baroness' father shouted before the Thunder Machine arrived with the other switched up Joes riding on it through the arena entrance and ran over more Cobra Vipers.

"Oh, yeah? Well, it's time you learn a thing called "Ass Kicking 101"! Painful enough to educate you reptilian chumps a thing or two about it!" Flint made a wisecrack.

"Hey, guys! The calvery's on the way!" Thunder announced.

"YO JOE!" The 24 Joes cheered. And then Duke blew the purple dusted at the Cobra Vipers that captured 24 Joes and the formerly captured Joes took the Viper down.

"Hey, Serpentor! You stole my body from me and I want it back right now!" A furious Scarlett screamed at Serpentor.

Serpentor laughed at her and said "Is that so, Scarlett? Well, I'm afraid I can't do that! I am way too comfortable for that beautiful skin of yours! My body was crippled beyond repair, thanks to the Cobra Commander. Wherever he is."

"Well, speaking of which, ol' chrome dome is elsewhere on the island, slithering around." Lady Jaye in Flint's body informed them about Cobra Commander.

"Forget about ol' fang face here! Let's get our weapons to bring these snakes in fear!" Roadblock suggested that they grab their weapons and start fighting back.

Both sides grabbed their weapons and aimed at each other.

"It's your move, Cobra. It can go either way." Gung Ho said.

"Perhaps, Gung Ho but the battle is more than just like a chess game that me mates back in Australia used to play before I betrayed my country for Cobra." Major Bludd campared this upcoming battle to a chess game.

"Well, it's like the old sayin' goes, "Once a snake, always a snake." If you continue to make bad choices in life." Alpine said.

"Yeah, what he said." Bazooka followed.

"I'm here for one reason only, Cobra. I'm here to get my girl back and I am not leaving without her." Duke told them.

"Why? Because you love her? You loved her enough to sacrifice your life for her?" Serpentor asked.

Duke looked at the Baroness in the VIP section of the arena and answered Serpentor's question by saying "Yes."

"Then you'll have through go us to get her back in your arms, Duke. Even if you have her little arms." Destro told him.

"Wait, Destro. I have a better idea. Get me your handgun." Serpentor ordered Destro to give him his 9 milimeter handgun.

"At once, Serpentor." Destro replied by handing it over to him.

"Baroness, come down here, at once." Serpentor in Scarlett's body demanded her to come down from the VIP section to him.

"What is it, Serpent..."

"Silence and take the gun!" Serpentor cut her off, handed her the gun and said "I order you to kill Duke once and all.

"Baroness, don't!" Lady Jaye protested.

"It's alright, Lady Jaye. I got this." Duke in the Baroness' body told her as he puts his riffle down and walked toward the Baroness where she was forced to shoot and kill him against her will, which caused to Joes to protest.

"Duke, are you out of your damn mind?" Scarlett in Serpentor's body angrily questioned his decision.

"Trust me, Scarlett. I know what I'm doing." Duke reassured her as he face to face with the woman who is mere seconds away from killing him.

"Is he stupid or just plain desparate?" Zartan was baffled by Duke's actions.

"Good question, Zartan. But I believe that he was trying a noble but suicidal approach." Destro didn't know what to make of it neither.

"He's standing right where we wanted him, Baroness! Kill him while he's still standing!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body ordered her to shoot him.

"Before I die, Baroness, look me in my eyes for the last time before you make the ultimate decision. Decide with your heart. Not your eyes." Duke in the Baroness' body told her.

Before she could pull the trigger, the Baroness in Duke's body was having flashback of her romantic moments with Duke. Her flashbacks involved from the body switch between them to their growing chemistry in the battlefield to the times that they had sex while they're in each other's bodies and to the kissing moments.

The words she and Duke said where echoing in her head.

_"I want to stay with you forever because my love for you is stronger than Destro could ever love me."_

_"Ma'am, I'm a man of my word."_

_"Baroness... I love you."_

_"Oh, Duke, I love you too."_

After realizing that she still loved him, the Baroness in Duke's body snapped, screamed out "NO!" in high pitch and shot down Xamot and Tomax in one shot when the bullet hit Tomax in his right shoulder.

"No! I will not kill him! I will not betray him! I am nothing like you Cobra swines! Not anymore! I am a Cobra no more! I am a G.I. Joe! NOW AND FOREVER!" The Baroness angrily ranted and declared that she will not return to the darkness that she used to embrace.

The Joes cheered for her and welcome her back.

Duke in her body laughed and said "I knew you made the right choice, sweetheart."

"I'm glad that you approve, darling because I could not bear the burden of being without you." The Baroness replied and they embrace.

"Me neither. Now let's get Alternator device, switch back into our original bodies and kick their asses once and for all."

"Damn you, Baroness! You betrayed us once again!" Destro snarled at her.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you, you back stabbing bitch!" Zartan growled with his chest glowing in red.

That jezebel..." Xamot cried.

"shot us..." Tomax added.

"...in the shoulder!" The Crimson Twins finished.

"I had to because I've had it with your shit, right up to here!" The Baroness defended her actions against them.

"Once again, the Baroness has betrayed your Emperor! Impaling is too good for her! She deserves the worst fate of all!" Serpentor shouted with the red in his eyes.

"Wrong! The only place you Cobra swines are going... is 6 feet under!" The Baroness responded with the threat of her own.

"You're damn right they are, Baroness cause those chumps are gonna need a graveyard in about one fuckin' minute!" Leatherneck added.

"Fools! You are no match for the entire organization!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body arrogantly stated.

"The hell we're not!" The Joes defiantly countered by raising their weapons at their enemies.

"Stay back, Lifeline. I read your file so we'll need you to attend our men in case they get hurt." The Baroness instructed the G.I. joe medic.

"Way ahead you, ma'am." Lifeline replied.

"I am sorry that I have to do this to you, father and mother but I cannot stay with you anymore." The Baroness apologized to her "parents".

"No! That was unforgivable!" The Baroness' mother became outraged of her "daughter's" actions.

"If you not with us, Anastasia, then you're against us!" The Baroness' father furiously declared.

"I'm afraid that you will have to die!" The Baroness' mother decided that her "daughter" must be put to death.

"Oh, no you don't!" Duke in the Baroness' body pulled out the Neutralizer device and set it on maximum.

"Duke has the Neutralizer device! Stop him!" Destro yelled like crazy and ordered the Vipers to prevent Duke from pressing the button.

"Too late, Destro!" Duke pressed the button and the Baroness' parents devolved into a genetic chemical pool.

The Baroness was shocked to learned that she was deceived by Cobra and eventually became enraged.

"Synthoids? I've been tricked by these damn Synthoids? HOW DARE YOU DECEIVED ME WITH THESE SYNTHOIDS!" An angry Baroness screamed and pointed the finger of blame at her former allies.

"You were more dangerous than ever eversince you joined G.I. Joe, Baroness! The Synthoids were the only way to separate you from them!" Destro told her why Cobra did what they did, fearing that her defection would turn the tide during the war between G.I. Joe and them.

"They must've did it out of fear, knowing that they'll lose to us in the end!" Duke in the Baroness' body also revealed another answer while dropping the Neutralizer device and pick up his riffle.

"And rightfully so!" Scarlett in Serpentor's body added.

"I'll never forgive you for this, you fools! Especially you, Destro and Serpentor!" The Baroness snarled as she shot Destro at his side with blood pouring out.

"Sooner or later, Serpentor, I'll kill you." Duke in the Baroness' body warned Serpentor.

"Wrong, Duke! You die right now! This...I command!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body replied with a threat of his own.

Golobulus stepped in between both sides and said "Wait, everyone. Before you end up killing each other, I believe that it is appropriate that the Baroness knows the truth about her past in my perspective."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the arena was shocked about Golobulus' announcement.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Face: General Joe Colton and his team of new recruits met up with Sgt. Slaughter and the Renegades as they arrived on Cobra Island, only to clash with the C.O.I.L. led by the Cobra Commander.

Meanwhile, Golobulus reveals the secret of the Baroness' past to her that will shock her and the Joes, which will change her life and her persective on the world forever!

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long getting this chapter out but I'v been having problems with those who's giving me trouble with the review lately. I was so furious about a few bad reviews and harsh criticism as of late. I've been working hard on this story, striving to fix the errors and been through hell and back with my life and my job.

So I sincerely encourage you guys be careful with what you say on the reviews because everybody may end up getting their feelings hurt and that's the last thing that we want.

To those who gave me good reviews and the critically acclaimed ones and those who showed me support, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

And those who gave me bad reviews, you can go straight to hell while I wish you the best in your future endeavors.

See ya.

-ERoc901, your unofficial G.I. Joe fanfiction General Manager and the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations.

And I quote...Stay Tuned. Good luck and God Blessed.


	31. Secrets of the Baroness' Past Revealed

Disclaimer: _**I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story. I don't use them for endorsements They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**_

Outside of the Terrordome, a huge military airplane which carried General Joe Colton and the new recruits landed on Cobra Island.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Cobra Island!" Pathfinder began.

"Yeah but I doubt that we'll take a vacation there." Drop Zone said.

"Or get a descent tan, there." Mayday added.

"Can it, you guys. We got work to do. Sgt. Slaughter and his men should be here, right now. So on full alert." General Joe Colton instructed his Joe team.

"Yes, sir!" The new recruits responded as they patrol around the beach.

Little did they know was that the Cobra Commander and the captain of the C.O.I.L. armies are stalking them from the Jungles of the entire island.

"More Joes have landed on Cobra Island, Cobra Commander. Shall we start the attack?" The C.O.I.L. Captain asked.

"Yes. We shall set an example at the expense of the Joes by destroying their airplane. Assemble the armies of the C.O.I.L. at once! We must not let them leave this place alive!" Cobra Commander ordered the C.O.I.L. Captain to order the C.O.I.L. to attack the Joes led by General Colton.

"Yes, Commander! COBRA!" The C.O.I.L. Captain responded with the Cobra battlecry as he went to assemble the C.O.I.L. troops.

"Indeed, the Cobra battlecry belongs to those who are aligned with me. Not those who follow the false leadership of Serpentor and Golobulus!" Cobra Commander declared and then the giant cobra embraced her new master.

"Come my pet, we have a message to send and an envelope to push." Cobra Commander said as he petted the giant cobra before he got on her back.

* * *

Back inside the Terrordome, both G.I. Joe and Cobra were shocked to hear what Golobulus just said. He claimed that he knows more about the Baroness' past than what she knew.

"Are you insane? You already know that I chose to be evil when I falsely accused Snake Eyes for killing my brother, killed my real parents, killed Umberto Gaspare, joined Cobra as a terrorist, fought against G.I. Joe and lost to them constantly until I saw the error of my ways, switched sides to the Joes and help destroy the organization I helped created in the first place." The Baroness in Duke's body tried to change the subject by reminding of what she did in the past.

"True, my dear Baroness but there's more to this story than what's left of your once brilliant mind inside that male muscular body has already acknowledged. But before we go into that, your real last name was not DeCobray. Your real last name was Cisarovna." Golobulus countered by revealing her real last name.

Once again, the Joes yelled out "What?"

"Baroness, is this true?" Duke in the Baroness' body asked her.

"Yes, it is true. Cisarovna is last real name. I made up the DeCobray last name to protect my family's fortune and every connection in Europe to secure my finances." The Baroness answered by revealing her reason why she kept her family name a secret.

"Which makes you a billionaire." Shipwreck in Polly's body humorously added.

"Yes, but that's not the case right now, Shipwreck." The Baroness told him.

"Enough! It's time you know the truth about your past, Baroness. And G.I. Joe, you are going to discover your roots in this as well." Golobulus revealed before two huge cobra statues with a big spider web between them came from the ground.

Beachhead and Snake Eyes managed to regain consciousness before Beachhead demanded "W-What the hell happened? Where the hell am ah?"

"Long story short, Beachhead. We're still on Cobra Island, the Baroness came back to us and now, we're about to watch a movie about more of the Baroness' life." Alpine informed Beachhead and Snake Eyes about what happened while they were outcold.

"Let the web of remembrance tell the tale." Golobulus presented and began to narrate the story as the spider web on both cobra statues show a picture.

_"The story began in the 13th century. During the time when Destro's ancestor was forced to wear an iron mask for the rest of his life for selling weapons to both sides during the English Civil War, the entire Eastern Europe was __conquered with an iron fist by _a ruthless tyrant. 

_Your first ancestor, Baron Charles Cisarovna was a cruel but noble man who enslaved the unfortunate and murdered those who stood in his way. _

_But during the struggle against the rebels, he was killed and his wife and children were forced to exile after his demise._

_7 centuries and several generations later, your family carried out your first ancestor's legacy of terror. Opposing everything that was good and pure, spilling the blood of the innocent and causing mayhem, chaos and anarchy._

_During the 1940's, your great granduncle, Harry Cisarovna posed as a Nazi to carry on the family legacy, doing Adolf Hitler's evil bidding, murdering the Jews, attacking the United States of America and serving for the Axis of Evil while his estranged younger sister, Sarah Cisarovna opposed her brother's evil ways and helped the military forces from the United States. The men who served in the military at the time were the great grandfathers and the great granduncles of the members of G.I. Joes. And they strongly resembled Hawk, Duke, Flint, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Beachhead, Stalker, Shipwreck and Gung-Ho. You are strongly resembled to Sarah, your great grandmother."_

"I-I never knew that my ancestors were evil and cruel. But as least my great grandmother did not followed my so called family legacy, my first ancestor created." The Baroness was shocked to learn about the sins her ancestor committed and how her great grandmother became so different from her family.

"Well, I'm surprised that my great grandfather was one of the heroes in World War II. That's something that my biological father never told me because he was too busy being a pacifistic drug addict that my biological grandparents didn't approve." Duke said, mentioning his late estranged father.

"Wow. No wonder why we joined the Military, Flint. We were following the footsteps of our great grandfather and great granduncles and we didn't know about it." Lady Jaye in Flint's body said.

"You're not kiddin', Lady Jaye." Flint in Lady Jaye's body agreed.

"_Unbeknownst to you and Duke, his great grandfather and your__ great grandmother were in love with each other at the time. During the final battle of World War II in 1945, both Harry and Duke's great grandfather were in a struggle. They continue fighting until your__ great granduncle got the upper-head, grabbed the handgun and shot him in his right shoulder before your great grandmother used her machine gun and shot him multiple times until he's finally dead._

_____**Linkin Park's Numb** plays_

_____After the war was over, they kiss and part ways before they returned to their own countries and start a new. You great grandmother became the Baroness in Eastern Europe and served it with goodness within her. 3 Generations later, it went to your father."_

"My father?" The Baroness gasped.

_"Yes, father. Despite what you thought about him, he was well aware about the sins and crimes your first ancestor committed and made sure that neither you or Eugen will do the exact same thing. But unfortunately, you did and your father failed."_

The Baroness in Duke's body got down on her knees and began to cry with tears coming down her eyes while crying out "No!" many times.

"Oh, my god. Baroness, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to know the truth about your ancestors." Duke in the Baroness' body sincerely apologized to her as he tried to comfort her.

"Oh, Duke. I... I followed in my ancestor's footsteps. And I'm paying for their sins by losing my innocence and betraying humanity." The Baroness said as she continued to cry.

_"Oh, but here's the real truth. Your great grandmother's goodness and pure innocence were passed on to you and your brother. You weren't eager to follow in your ancestor's evil and sinister footsteps. So I decided to do something about it."_

"But the Baroness' brother was killed by these two Vietnamese thugs." Gung-Ho was baffled by what Golobulus said.

_"Indeed, Gung-Ho. But there was one thing she didn't know was that those thugs... were from Cobra-La!"_

"WHAT?" The Joes cried out in shock.

"_Yes, they're from Cobra-La. Your brother was the real reason why you were an innocent little girl. So in order for you follow in your ancestor's footsteps, I summoned those thugs who were the citizens of Cobra-La at the time to toy with your brother's funds and assassinate him to frame Snake Eyes for committing a murder that Snake Eyes never did committed in the first place. Because your brother's blood was never on the hands of Snake Eyes."_

"Then... it was you! You killed my brother! Your murderous snake! How could you do this to me? I was not aware that you sent those creeps to kill my brother in order to force me to betray humanity!" The Baroness in Duke's body became angry and accused Golobulus of orchestrating her brother's death.

_"And then you showing signs of evil in your heart. When you left your parents after a falling out, I also summoned Umberto Gaspare to mentor you into the ways of evil."_

"Wait a minute, Umberto Gaspare was apart of Cobra-La too?" The Baroness was surprised about Umberto Gaspare's connection to Cobra La.

_"Yes. I gave him an order to manipulate you into killing your own parents and it was a success. But when you both fell in love before you both went your separate ways, he began to show weakness and I banished him to a prison cell. I ordered Cobra Commander to give you an assignment to kill him and you already did. And the rest of it was history."_

"I don't about you guys but I don't think this is gonna end well for us." Alpine became worried about what's going to happen next.

"I believe Golobulus is tellin' the truth. Now that the Baroness knows, she's about to get loose." Roadblock spoke in the rhymes.

"Yes, Roadblock but that is not all. What everyone does not know about was that 15 of the most evil men in history are not the only ingredients that brought Serpentor to life, with the exception of Dr. Mindbender's knowledge of Cobra and the G.I. Joe, the four main genetic materials powerful enough to provide all the skills to be used against G.I. Joe are four current G.I. Joes. And the four G.I. Joes are... Duke, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and the Baroness!" Golobulus shocked everybody by revealing them that Dr. Mindbender took samples of DNA from two G.I. Joes and two former members of Cobra.

"What? Are you saying that Serpentor existed because of the four of us?" Duke was beside himself when he and the Joes learned that Cobra took G.I. Joe DNA samples, including his.

"No! This cannot be!" The Baroness cried in disbelief.

"This is madness! Dr. Mindbender, you knew about it the entire time?" Storm Shadow demanded answers from Dr. Mindbender.

"Yes, Storm Shadow. Even taking DNA samples of history's most infamous and evil conquerors, tyrants, kings and military figures were not enough to bring Serpentor to life. One by one, I took samples of DNA from two former Cobras and two of the greatest Joes of all time. During the battle over the tomb of Genghis Khan, I used the DNA sampler devices in the form of robot mosquitoes that bit Duke and Snake Eyes. I even secretly used one for Storm Shadow while he was training in Japan. And the last but not the least important ingredient of all, the Baroness' DNA. I took the sample of her DNA while she was asleep after taking the DNA sample of Vlad Tepes. After I collected all DNA samples, I mixed four DNA Samples of Duke, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and the Baroness together under the question mark sign in order to keep it a secret from the Baroness. If she knew about it, she'd be furious and take it all out on me." Dr. Mindbender explained.

"So you used our own DNA against us, Dr. Mindshitter?" Duke in the Baroness' body angrily asked.

"Yes because you, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and the Baroness are four of the most dangerous and powerful forces that I ever know. I studied you and your military records. Your background and strong will was extraordinary, incredible and amazing. That explained why your former body was able to survive a severe wound in your heart where Serpentor stabbed you." Dr. Mindbender answered and revealed why he took samples of DNA from four Joes and complimented Duke's abilities from his old body.

"Shit, and I thought I was gonna die at the time." Duke said.

"Yes but you didn't. When I was told about your full year of depression, I figured that you have the limits of a completely broken man. I lost my faith in you when I learned about it. But when we learned that you resurfaced and returned to G.I. Joe, we thought if we could transform you into a mutant cobra and brain wash you into joining Cobra by using the Alternator device. But Cobra Commander in the act of vengeance, sabotaged the weapon and the result of it was shocking and indescribable but interesting and incredible." Dr. Mindbender went on about the information of Duke's pre and post depression and the incident where Cobra Commander's tampering with the Alternator device caused the body swap between Duke and the Baroness before complimenting about the results of it.

"We know, we know. The Baroness and I ended up switching bodies with each other. Ever since we've been switched, we've struggled to overcome adversity and hardships. Especially the one that you put me and the Baroness through. It's no question that we fell in love and bonded like never before. Not to mention that she really brought out the best in me on my worst day and I return the favor. Then I realized that we've switch bodies to get a second chance." Duke told them about his experiences with the Baroness after they ended up in each other's bodies.

"Second chance of what?" Destro asked.

"A second chance of getting our lives back together, starting over, letting go of our past burdens, repair torn relationships with the people we've cared about and making things right. But after what you snakes did to me, Baroness, my ex-girlfriend Scarlett, my best friend Flint, Lady Jaye, Shipwreck, Mutt, Beachhead, Snake Eyes and the Joes injured at the hands of my estranged younger half brother Falcon, we're here to get our revenge." Duke said.

"That's just great. Now you sound like the love of your life in the form of an ex-Cobra." Zartan sarcastically said.

"We all know that her mind, body, heart and soul is matched by her obsessive taste for revenge." Major Bludd reminded everybody about the Baroness' dangerous habit of getting revenge on those who wronged her.

"Yeah but after the strings, you snakes pulled on her, she has the right to get her revenge on you. And it's clear to me that you made the biggest mistake in your miserable lives." Duke in the Baroness' body sneered.

_**Nas' Hate Me Now**_ song plays

"You ruined my life. You did all of this to make me betray the world." The Baroness in Duke's body furiously hissed at her former colleagues.

"Indeed, Baroness. I was satisfied that our efforts to turn you evil were successful until you reached your breaking point after last year's defeat at the hands of G.I. Joe. When you stood up to Serpentor, you showed signs of goodness left within you and I realized that you are no longer one of us. Just like Storm Shadow who was also formerly connected to Cobra until he first defected under his own power." Golobulus revealed his reaction about the Baroness' actions of last year after Cobra La was defeated and Storm Shadow's defection.

"Indeed, it is true. I defected from Cobra in order to regain the honor within the Arashikage Ninja Clan, my friends and within myself. I can no longer continue bringing dishonor and shame by associating myself to you!" Storm Shadow told them why he defected from Cobra one year ago.

"Nor do I. I am not one of you anymore. For what you did to me, my family, my friends and the man I love, I will have my revenge by killing you! Mark my words!" The Baroness

"If you are no longer with us, you are against us as our enemies!" Golobulus declared.

"Looks like we're about to have another fight on our hands, you guys." Beachhead said.

"Yeah but it's a slim chance that we'll win." Flint in Lady Jaye's body added.

"Fine, then. Oh, and Destro, darling? It's over between us!" The Baroness stood up to the challenge and declared her relationship with Destro to be a thing in the past.

"And so are you, Baroness! Our romance is now no more!" Destro replied with a growl.

"Kill them all! This I command!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body ordered his men to shoot down the Joes.

And then two sides shot at each other in a gunfight with the Joes shooting down the Vipers and killing them.

"COBRA!" Cobra forces yelled out the battlecry.

"YO JOE!" The 32 Joes did the battlecry as well.

"Destroy the Joes before they steal the Alternator device and switch back to their correct bodies! Don't let them get to the weapon!" Golobulus barked orders at his henchmen.

"Baroness, Scarlett, Flint, Lady Jaye, Mutt, Junkyard, Shipwreck and Polly, let's get next to those Dreadknok monsters! Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow get Scarlett's body over to us! Roadblock, Dial-Tone and Mainframe get to the Alternator device and by the sound of my voice, fire the weapon at us. Switch it to the body switch mode!" Duke in the Baroness' body instructed the others.

"You got it, Duke!" Roadblock responded as he killed most of the Vipers with his signature weapon, the M-2 HB Browning .50-caliber machine gun, which he calls it the "Ma-Deuce".

"The rest of you cover us!" Duke ordered the remaining Joes to make sure that he and the others doesn't get hit.

"YO JOE!" They responded.

As the Cobra Viper body count continued to pile up, Golobulus called for the humanoid snakes to strike by saying "Humanoid Snakes, rise up and help your master!"

Then they came from the Arena entrance to attack the Joes.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Bazooka used his signature rocket launcher to them away.

"Great, shootin', Bazooka! Now, let's wipe these assholes off the face of the earth!" Beachhead exclaimed.

"C'mon, ya snakes! You gotta do better than that to kill us all!" Low-Lite shouted as he shot down more Vipers with his sharpshooting skills.

"I'm ready to kill any you Cobra punks that gets in my way!" Leatherneck showed out his mean streak.

While both sides shot at each other, Roadblock, Dial-Tone, Mainframe, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and the switched up Joes rushed to their positions according to Duke's plan and dispose every Cobra Viper and Humanoid Snake in their way.

Serpentor in Scarlett's body, Nemesis Enforcer, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Firefly, Copperhead, Scrap-Iron, Xamot and Tomax got in their way with Destro saying "Stop right where you are, Joes!"

"If you think for one second..." Xamot began.

"That we'll let you pass?" Tomax added.

"Absolutely not!" The Crimson Twins finished their sentence.

"Outta the way, jive turkey!" Roadblock ignored the Crimson Twins and pushed both of them down by pie facing Xamot.

"Stop them!" Serpentor in Scarlett's body ordered as he and the Cobra Lieutenants picked a fight with Duke and the others.

Duke in the Baroness' body and Flint in Lady Jaye's body vs The Crimson Twins, Roadblock, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow vs the Nemesis Enforcer, the Baroness in Duke's body vs Destro, Mainframe vs Zartan, Dial-Tone vs Scrap-Iron, Lady Jaye in Flint's body vs Major Bludd, the reverse Mutt & Junkyard vs Copperhead, the mixed up Shipwreck and Polly vs Firefly and Scarlett and Serpentor in each other's bodies fought against each other.

It's going to be a long fight before they get to the Alternator device.

* * *

Outside the Terrordome, General Colton and his team of Joes were scouting around the beach in case Cobra attack until they heard Sgt. Slaughter's voice shouting the YO JOE battlecry.

"Hey, it's Sgt. Slaughter! He's finally here!" Capt. Grid-Iron announced as he saw the Hovercraft driven by Cutter with Sgt. Slaughter, Mercer, Red Dog and Taurus riding in it.

"YO JOE!" The Joes cried in excitement.

After the Hovercraft reached the land, 5 Joes came out and stood in attention before the General.

"Sgt. Slaughter, Cutter and the Renegades reporting for duty, sir!" Sgt. Slaughter presented as the five saluted.

"At ease, Sarge. I'm glad you made it." General Colton replied with the salute as well.

"We came as you requested, General. Are these the new recruits?" Sgt. Slaughter responded by asking a question.

"Yes, they're Lt. Stone, Sgt. Savage, Capt. Grid-Iron, Pathfinder, Ambush, Chameleon, Kamakura, Psyche-Out, Shockwave, Drop Zone, Rampart, Mouse and Mayday. One of the best of the best in the Military." Colton introduced the recruits to him.

Sgt. Slaughter took a look at each of them and said "I see. Anyways I'm looking forward to work with them and see what they brought to the table."

"We're lookin' forward to it as well, Sarge. You can count on us to help get our men out of this island. Especially Duke." Capt. Grid-Iron replied.

And then the C.O.I.L. came out from the jungle and attacked them with the Hisstanks and Cobra Stuns, painted in black and gold with the Cobra Commander on the giant cobra screaming out "COBRA!"

"Don't look now but we got company!" Lt. Stone warned.

"All right! Finally, some action!" Mayday cried in excitement.

"Let's show 'em what we got!" Panthfinder suggested.

"All right, men! Let's get them!" General Colton commander.

"YO JOE!" General Colton, Sgt. Slaughter, Cutter, the Renegades and the new recruits shouted out the battlecry as they clashed with the Cobra Commander and the C.O.I.L.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: General Joe Colton and the others took on the C.O.I.L. led by the Cobra Commander. Meanwhile, back inside the Terrordome, the other Joes led by Duke struggled to get to the Alternator device and switch back to their correct bodies but only a few of the switched up Joes were successful. But who will be switched back and who will remained switched?

* * *

A/N:Thanks for the response on the message I sent on the last chapter. It meant a lot to me. After the bad reviews, I felt disrespected and unappreciated so bad, I felt that I had to defend my art and perfect my craft even though I'm not perfect as you guys expected me to be. I'm really glad that some of you appreciated all the hard I put into this story. And it's gonna be a while before I come up with creative ideas for this story. See ya.


	32. More Fights and Changes

Disclaimer: **I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story. I don't use them for endorsements They belong to their perspective owners. So no lawsuits.**

Back inside the Terrordome, the battle between G.I. Joe and Cobra continue when both sides shooting at each other with the bodies of dead vipers piling up while Duke in the Baroness' body and the others fought against the Cobra lieutenants.

**Ultra by KMFDM** plays

During the fight with the Crimson Twins who're still wounded from the gunshot to the shoulder, Duke using his fighting experience in the Baroness' body to attack every body part of Xamot and Tomax while Flint struggled to do the same, due to lacking the use of Lady Jaye's body.

"What's the matter, Flint?" Xamot taunted.

"Having trouble using..." Tomax followed.

"...Lady Jaye's body?" Xamot and Tomax finished their sentence and laughed at him.

"Laugh all you want, chumps but I'm learning how to put this baby to good use." Flint shrugs off their insults. "Although, I'm in unfamiliar territory."

"The problem you have about using a woman's body to fight Cobra with, Flint, is that you have to learn how to use the abilities of it. To use Lady Jaye's body correctly, you have to know it's strengths and weaknesses." Duke instructed him on how to fight an enemy while being trapped in a woman's body.

"OK, so Lady Jaye's body is not that super strong. It's tough, sometimes tomboyish and quite athletic." Flint describing about Lady Jaye's personality.

"Her strengths."

"She get scared of heights when she's falling unless she flies a plane or a helicopter. Not to mention that she is quite feisty." Flint also described her limits.

"Her weaknesses."

"Doing your..." Tomax asked.

"...homework already?" Xamot added.

"Yeah, and now the class of pain is officially in session." Flint confidently answered.

"All right, Flint, follow my lead." Duke instructed.

"Way ahead of you, buddy." Flint replied.

"COBRA!" The Crimson Twins cried as they tried to attack both Duke and Flint at the same time.

"Now!" Duke directed Flint by punching Xamot in the abs. Flint followed with a palm shot to Tomax's chest and Duke finished with a jumping roundhouse kick to Xamot's face.

"Unbe..." Xamot cried.

"lievable!" Tomax followed.

"Hey, you two! Take a gander at this." Duke in the Baroness' body told the Crimson Twins to look at his d cup sized breasts as he used his new body's muscle control to flex those big breasts of his.

Duke flexed his breasts a few times until Xamot and Tomax started to drool.

"Gotcha! Let's finish them off, Flint!" Duke directed.

"You got it, buddy!" Flint replied.

"YO JOE!" They both cried as they both did the handstand front flip and kicked the Crimson Twins on top of their heads until they're both unconscious.

"Wow, I'm surprised that the Baroness' body was capable of making her boobs wiggle the way they did." Flint was surprised to learn about the Baroness' talent of making her breasts move.

"I'll have to ask the Baroness about her body's muscle control when we get out of here." Duke planned on asked the Baroness about her body's ability.

"No need for that one, Duke. I discovered that trait when I was seducing a lot of men." The Baroness in Duke's body revealed that she's been flexing her breasts before he knew.

"Really?"

"Yes!" The Baroness answered as she continued to fight against Destro.

"Then tell me, Baroness. Did you enjoy having sex with Duke, just because you switched bodies with him?" Destro with an arrogant smile on his face asked her about sexual experience with Duke while they were struggling in the contest of strength.

"What? How did you know?" She was caught guard by that question and Destro took advantage by kneeing her in the gut and threw her on the floor.

"I used my android fly with a monitor camera to spy on you, the night you both switched bodies with each other." Destro admitted that he spied on them having a night of passion while they're switched.

The Baroness became furious, screamed out "You metal headed, Scottish pig! How dare you spy on me and Duke?", jumped on him and started punching him nonstop with the fire inside of her.

"Looks like she's about to put a dent on Destro's mask." Duke said before his evil estranged younger half brother, Lt. Falcon turn him around to face his older half brother, trapped in a curvy woman's body.

"Like I'm gonna put a dent on that pretty face of yours, Duke!" Lt. Falcon yelled as he attempted to hit Duke in the face from behind but the Joe in the busty femme fatale's body caught him with a hurricanrana into an armbar while Flint made sure that neither Xamot or Tomax regain consciousness.

The Nemesis Enforcer with his sheer strength gave Roadblock, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow a run for their money before he overpowered them. He was about to smash Roadblock with his bare hands but Roadblock blocked it and yelled out "Storm Shadow, Snake Eyes clip the wings off the dude who looks ugly on Halloween!"

Storm Shadow responded with the ninja battlecry as he and Snake Eyes use their katana swords to cut off the wings of the Nemesis Enforcer before Roadblock took him down by punching, kicking, throwing and slamming the Nemesis Enforcer to the ground.

"Now to finish his ass off! YO JOE!" Roadblock cried as he gave the Nemesis Enforcer with a huge elbow drop before both ninjas stabbing the big man in the chest with both swords. The Nemesis Enforcer appeared to be dead so they took the swords off his bloody chest with blood spilling on the blades.

"That'll hold him down for now. But when he gets back up, he'll gets his revenge on us." Storm Shadow warned.

"Good idea, Storm Shadow. He's one tough bastard. Let's get to the Alternator device while he's still down." Roadblock agreed.

Mainframe and Zartan fought each other back and forth and argue at the same time.

"You idiot! I warned you not to flirt or seduce my sister ever again! And now I'm going to kill you for ignoring off my warning!" Zartan furiously growled at Mainframe about his sister's relationship with the Joe.

"Back off, Zartan! What magic me and Zarana used to have is none of your damn business!" Mainframe shrugged him off and punched Zartan in the face. They continue fighting until Zarana came out of nowhere and her brother with a stun gun until he was unconscious.

"What the hell?"

"Mainframe! Use this!" Zarana called for Mainframe and tossed the stun gun to him.

"Zarana? How did...? What's going on?"

"There's no time! I gotta warn everyone in this arena! Use the stun gun to incapacitate them!"

"Right! Thanks!" Mainframe obliged before he kissed her in the lips for 5 seconds and said "Now hurry before they see us kissing each other."

"Right, love." Zarana responded as she went the other way.

Mainframe went on to use the stun gun to taser Scrap-Iron, Copperhead and Firefly after the switched up Mutt and Junkyard viciously defeated Firefly by biting, scratching and clawing.

"Hey! We had him on the ropes!" Shipwreck in Polly's body complained about Mainframe cutting their fights short.

"Squawk! Polly too, Polly too!" Polly in Shipwreck's body annoyingly added.

"I had to cut this Cobra brawl short because we got a job to do, remember?" Mainframe reminded them.

"Oh, yeah. We got to get to the Alternator device and reverse the process!" Dial-Tone followed.

"Then let's go!" Mutt as Junkyard cried as they headed toward the VIP section of the Arena where the weapon was held by Dr. Mindbender.

"Humanoid Snakes, stop them! Don't let them get to the weapon!" Dr. Mindbender ordered the mutated snakes to attack the Joes who are after the device.

"Shootin' down a lot of snakes is really gonna make my day!" Roadblock spoke in rhymes as he shot down a couple of those reptilian monsters with his "Ma Deuce" machine gun.

"Fucking iguanas!" Dial-Tone yelled as he, Roadblock, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Mainframe, the mixed up Mutt & Junkyard and the reverse Shipwreck & Polly resumed their pursuit of the Alternator device.

Lady Jaye in Flint's body gave Major Bludd a beating of his life.

"I can't bloody believe it! You're a woman trapped in a man's body who fights like a man!" Major Bludd exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, let's just say that I'm a different kind of girl." Lady Jaye admitted with a confident smile on her manly face.

"A beautiful tomboy, eh? Well, I'll make a man out of you yet, love! COBRA!" Major Bludd tried to attack her again but Lady Jaye blocked it and finished him off with a powerful punch to the jaw, knocking him outcold.

Lady Jaye heartedly laugh and said "Damn, I love that body of yours, Flint. It's ruggedly handsome for a Warrant Officer such as yourself."

"Thanks for the complements, Lady Jaye. Your body is definitely second to none."

"Well, it's about damn time you said something nice about me for change."

"Hell, you told me to walk a mile in your shoes and boy, were you right!"

"Don't get cocky, tough guy. We still gotta switch back into our bodies, remember?" Lady Jaye reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Flint rolled his eyes.

Scarlett in Serpentor's body was having a hard time trying to touch the Cobra Emperor but Serpentor used her body against her by using her fierce martial arts and acrobat skills against her.

"Dammit, Serpentor! Why won't you just stand still?" Scarlett painfully demanded as she gets back on her feet.

Serpentor in her body laughed at her face and said "Because I refuse to! Your body is just too amazing to stop! I even mastered it after we've switched!"

"Even your level of arrogance has risen off the charts. It's bad enough that I'm not used to that ugly body of yours."

Serpentor angrily back slapped her in the face and growled "Watch your tongue, you little bitch! Your futile insults will serve you no good!"

"I maybe a bitch, snake breath but I sure as hell don't fight like one!" Scarlett countered before she used Serpentor's body weight to tackle him and deliver brutal punches to her stolen body's abdomen.

"Keep it up and you'll end up destroying your own body." Serpentor arrogantly boasted with an evil smug on his feminine face.

"I did it only to slow you down." Scarlett punched him in the face, knocking Serpentor down for the moment before she pick him up and placed him on her broadly shoulder.

During the fight between Duke in the Baroness' body and Lt. Falcon, they fought each other back and forth using MMA type moves. Despite the fact that the Baroness' body had little strength, Duke used his new body's quickness to stay one step ahead of Falcon.

"You haven't changed a damn bit, Duke. Except you're trapped in a woman's body with little strength and a lot of arrogance." Falcon complimented him.

"You're only half right about me, kid. You're a lot more arrogant than I was back then. You were too damn arrogant to serve our country against Cobra!" Duke in the Baroness' body countered.

"Yeah, that's true. Being a U.S. soldier got me nowhere until Cobra made me saw the light where I decided to join the real winning team by betraying the people I loved most."

"No, you betrayed us because you haven't been yourself anymore, you are out of control, you sold your soul to the devil in the form of a cowardly snake and now you pissed me off!"

"Shut up!"

"You betrayed us because you're too afraid to face to consequences for your actions!"

"Shut up!"

"You betrayed us because you refuse to take responsibility!"

"Shut up! If you tell me that I betrayed you because you're better than me, then you're in for a rude awakening!"

"I don't claim to be better than you, Falcon, I know I'm better than you."

"Ha! That's one of the reasons why you got dumped by Scarlett! You arrogance made her sick to her stomach until she puke! Your douchebag attitude caused you to lose a lot of women because you're too much of an asshole!" Falcon ended the argument by pushing Duke's buttons which infuriated him to the point where he loses his temper.

Duke in the Baroness' body furiously charged toward Falcon and delivered a hard punch in his face until Falcon took a hard fall to the floor. Duke got on top of Falcon and continued to punish his younger half brother with the series of mount punches to the face before he put the gogoplata on him.

"Is that "cough, cough" all you got?" Falcon coughed the blood from his mouth.

"Believe me, little bro. This body's got more tricks up it's feminine sleeve than you can ever imagine or think of. The more time I spent being in a woman's body, the more I appreciated her. If you switch bodies with Jinx, you'd do the same thing!"

"Save the lecture for someone who cares! I don't give a shit anymore, Duke! If Jinx can't love me, then she's out of my life forever!"

"You still haven't learned your lesson. Falcon. One of these days, you'll learn the hardest lesson enough to be humble. Until then, I'm putting you in your place right now!" Duke ended the argument by releasing the gogoplata and kicked Falcon in his bloody face, knocking him unconscious.

"Looks like my years of mixed martial arts training paid off in a big way. But I need to switch back right now or the Baroness and I will be stuck as each other forever. And to make matters even worse, the Baroness' body will be pregnant next week." Duke thought as he went to join the others.

Destro was at the mercy of the Baroness in Duke's muscular body after she beat him within the inch of his life.

"Surrender, Destro, darling. It is the most logical thing for you to do. You've taken care of me over the years, honor me, sacrifice for me, fight for me and help dethrone Cobra Commander with me. For that you two timing but honorable faceless beast, I thank you."

Destro pulled out his Iron Grenadier dagger and sneered "You...are most welcome, my dear!" before he swung on the right side of her manly face, cutting a scar out on the cheek which was close to her right eye which caused the Baroness to let out a loud scream.

"BARONESS!" Duke in the Baroness' body cried out her name before he ran to her rescue by picking up the steel pipe that was on the floor and hit Destro in the head and face so hard four times, his silver metal mask is cracked.

"You'll pay for this, Duke! Because of what you did to my mask, my ancestors will be ashamed of me!" Destro snarled.

"You're tellin' me, chrome dome. That's for what you did to her and my body."

"Oh, Duke! I let Destro cut your face! Oh, I'm bleeding real bad!" The Baroness painfully whined as Duke took a look on the cut on the right side of his face.

"Oh, great. Now I how Snake Eyes feel, having a scar on his face. We need really need to hurry, switch back and get out of here."

"That's precisely not going to happen! COBRA!" Destro growled as he tried to stab the Baroness' body in the heart but Duke blocked it and kung fu palmed the dagger out of his hand.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with ya, Destro. That's exactly what must be done!" Duke countered as he hit Destro with the roundhouse kick to the midsection until he dropped on his knees and the Baroness followed with a front flip kick on the top of Destro's head.

They took turns beating him with every punch and kick to every joint of his body until they finish him off with Duke using the Baroness' body weight to perform a gravity defying, lightning fast hurricanrana and the Baroness using her male body's strength to powerbomb him so hard, Destro completely lost consciousness.

"That'll be a while before he gets back on his feet." Duke said before the Baroness pulled him close to her and kissed him.

"Oh, darling. I thought I never see you again." The Baroness sounded like she was going to cry the tears of joy.

"Likewise, sweetheart. Now let's switch back before it's too late." Duke reminded her that they still need to return to their rightful bodies.

"Then, let's go!" The Baroness responded as they joined Flint and Lady Jaye in each other's bodies.

After they reached the V.I.P. section of the arena where Dr. Mindbender is guarding the Alternator device, Roadblock, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Mainframe, Dial-Tone, the mixed up Mutt & Junkyard and the reverse Shipwreck & Polly attempted to gang up on him.

"Stop! You will go no further, Joes!" Dr. Mindbender warned them.

"No way, Jose! We gon' do it got damn anyway!" Roadblock rebutted by grabbing Mindbender by the neck and headbutted him until he was unconscious.

"Duke! Baroness! Flint! Lady Jaye! Scarlett! Shipwreck and Mutt! We got the device! Stand next to the Dreadknok monsters because we're setting it to the reverse the process mode!" Mainframe called for the switched up Joes to get in the position where they're aiming the weapon at the monstrous Dreadknoks

"Roger, Mainframe!" Duke in the Baroness' body responded as the switched up Joes were quickly on their way.

"Let's go!" Flint in Lady Jaye's body added.

During their gun fight with Cobra, the remaining Joes killed more Vipers while the switched up Joes went to the still unconscious Dreadknok monsters to prepare themselves to be switched back, which infuriated Golobulus.

"The Joes neutralized our Lieutenants! They must not get switched back to their bodies! STOP THEM AT ONCE!" Golobulus ordered the Vipers to stop the body swapped Joes.

"COBRA!" The Vipers replied as they continued to shoot at Beachhead and others who shot back with weapons of their own.

"They're comin' after Duke and the gang to stop 'em from bein' swap back!" Alpine warned his fellow Joes.

"Bazooka, blow 'em all to hell!" Beachhead ordered Bazooka to shoot down the Vipers with his signature weapon, the rocket launcher.

"You got it, Beachhead!" Bazooka responded before Pythona attacked him from behind and attempted to kill him.

"You will not, human!" Pythona hissed as she started to strangle Bazooka.

"HELP! She's too strong!" Bazooka cried for help.

"We'll hold 'em off while you help Bazooka, Beachhead!" Rock N Roll told Beachhead to save the Anti-Armor Joe.

"It's time we remind them that we're the best damn machine gunners in this outfit, Rock N Roll!" Gung-Ho said as he and Rock N Roll brought out the handheld Dillon Aero M134 Minigun in the hands of Rock N Roll and the M249 SAW held by Gung-Ho.

"Take cover, guys! It's gonna be one hell of a mess!" Dusty yelled.

"Move it! WHEW!" Cross-Country hollered as the Joes took a couple of steps back, allowing Gung-Ho and Rock N Roll to massacre the Vipers who are standing in their way.

Bazooka struggled to get out of Pythona's grip but she was too strong for him.

"Now, it is time to die." Pythona seductively hissed as she mercilessly strangled the life out of Bazooka.

"Ah couldn't agree more." Beachhead said as he shot Pythona in the head, forcing her to get off of Bazooka and hit the floor. He shot her three more times to make sure she's dead.

"Thanks, Beachhead. She's one deadly snake." Bazooka coughed as he gasp for air.

"Never mind that, Bazooka. Help Gung-Ho and Rock N Roll blow these snakes away."

"Right!" Bazooka reply as he picked his rocket launcher up and shot rocket at the Vipers, blowing them away.

While Bazooka, Gung-Ho and Rock N Roll added up the Viper body count, Mainframe and Dial-Tone set the Alternator device to reverse the process mode and aim at the switched up Joes who in the perfect position where the Dreadknok Monsters are.

"All right, we're on target! Ready, aim, fire!" Mainframe directed as he and Dial-Tone fired the Alternator device at the Joes who have been swapped.

"All right, guys! This is it!" Duke said, holding the Baroness' hand.

"We are finally getting our bodies back!" The Baroness added until a serpent like lasso got her, Duke, Flint and Lady Jaye.

"What the hell?" Flint exclaimed as they founded that they were lassoed by Pythona and the Nemesis Enforcer.

"Don't let them get changed back!" Golobulus ordered as Pythona (quickly recovered from the gunshot wound in the head) and the Nemesis Enforcer (who regrew a pair a wings) pulled the two mixed up Joes couples away from the position where they were about to be swapped back.

"Oh, no! They got them!" Scarlett cried.

"We got to get them back..." Shipwreck was about to call for their rescue.

"Too late! We're about to be brain swapped again!" Mutt warned as the beam zapped them, the unconscious Serpentor in Scarlett's body and the Dreadknok Monsters.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duke, Flint, Baroness and Lady Jaye screamed at the top of their lungs as their hopes of getting their bodies back crumbled in front of their eyes.

Scarlett, Mutt, Junkyard, Shipwreck and Polly had been placed back in their original bodies, Torch, Buzzer, Ripper and Monkeywrench have changed back to their human forms and Serpentor, whose been placed back in his body is going through a rather gutwrenching, mind blowing, pulse pumping transformation that'll change him forever.

"Oh, my god! The beam didn't hit Duke, Flint, Lady Jaye and the Baroness! We'll have to try it again!" Dial-Tone cried, suggesting that they should do the second blast.

"I'm afraid not, Dial-Tone. The Alternator device ran out of ingredients. Which means that they're still stuck in each other's bodies." Mainframe informed them that it won't be possible.

"Well, there's gotta be sumthin' we could do!" Roadblock said.

"Yes, there is, Joe. You will do nothing when we set your dead bodies on fire!" Golobulus told him.

"Dammit! We were this close from switching back and Cobra ruined it for us! Now we'll never get our bodies back!" Duke furiously reacted.

"No! I cannot believe this! I'm still stuck in a man's body!" The Baroness sounded like she was gonna cry again.

"Oh, great! That's just great! I'm still Flint!" Lady Jaye complained that she's still stuck in Flint's rugged body.

"I'm still Lady Jaye!" Flint followed.

"This is not the way I wanted it to end! I just want my body back!" The Baroness was beside herself.

"No, Baroness. That is the ultimate price for your betrayal. And betraying me and those loyal to me can have serious consequences!" Golobulus told her and the alarm and the computer voice warned that the Terrordome will self destruct in 15 minutes.

"WHAT? 15 minutes?" Duke shouted.

"Until the terrordome explodes?" Baroness added.

After recovering from the blast from the Alternator device, Scarlett, Mutt and Shipwreck were relieved that they're back in their own bodies.

"Hey, I'm me again! Yo Joe!" Shipwreck cried.

"Squawk! Polly too, Polly too!" Polly squawked.

"As long I live, Polly, I'll never be you again. Besides, bein' a parrot is a pain in my ass!" Shipwreck sarcastically said.

"So are you barnacle brain!" Polly insulted him.

"Shut up!" Shipwreck yelled at his parrot.

"Junkyard! We made it, boy! We're back!" Mutt joyfully yelled as he embraced Junkyard who is licking his face.

"Thank you, God. I've finally got my body back." Scarlett hugged herself.

After disposing 10 Cobra Vipers with his katana, Snake Eyes ran to Scarlett and joyfully hugged her.

"Oh, snake. I'm glad to be back with you in my own body." Scarlett pulled Snake Eyes' mask off his mouth and kissed him in the lips. "That's all I ever wanted."

"But what Serpentor?" Dial-Tone asked Serpentor until everybody saw Serpentor change into a 7 foot, 325 lbs monster with his face becoming more reptilian.

"You had to ask, did cha, Dial-Tone?" Mainframe growled at him.

"Oh, no! Serpentor has turned into a 7 foot monster!" Baroness cried as all the Cobra henchmen regained consciousness and Zandar, Zanya, Thrasher, Zanzibar, Gnawgahyde, Metal Head and Alexander McCullen arrived at the arena.

"Where's the bloke who stole my precious, Thunder Machine?" Thrasher demanded.

"More than that, mate, what the fuck just happened?" Buzzer asked as he, Torch, Ripper and Monkeywrench were reeling from their transformation.

"Holy crap! We're back to normal!" Ripper said.

"I still got dog breath in me mouth." Torch said, letting out a loud burp.

"Hey, look at Serpentor!" Monkeywrench pointed his finger at the transformed Serpentor.

"He's turned into a monster!" Metal Head cried.

"A really, really big monster!" Zandar added.

Serpentor roared and made an intimating threat "I, Serpentor, have transformed into a monster! Those who made me this way shall die by my hand! This I command!"

"Wrong, Serpentor! You're the one who's gonna die! And when the place explodes, you're gonna fry!" Roadblock shrugged off Serpentor's threat and jumped from the VIP section of the arena, attempting to attack him but the Cobra Emperor caught him in a bearhug and tossed him to the floor.

"ROADBLOCK!" Dial-Tone screamed.

"Roadblock, are you alright?" The Baroness in Duke's body asked him, worrying about his well being.

"I got my ass handed to me but yeah, I'm OK." Roadblock painfully responded as he got up, holding his ribs.

"Look's like we'll have to leave without the Alternator device." Shipwreck said.

"No, Shipwreck! We're still gonna switch back right now!" Duke in the Baroness' body insisted that they resume reversing the body swap of both Joe couples.

"We can't! There's nothin' we can do about it, Duke!" Shipwreck protested.

"Why the hell not?" Duke demanded.

"Because there's no ingredients inside the weapon! By the time we refill the ingredients, the Terrordome will explode and we'll all be dead!" Mainframe answered as the Nemesis Enforcer flew behind him and Dial-Tone.

Both Joes turned around with Dial-Tone yelling out "Mainframe, look out!" before the Nemesis Enforcer disposed them a huge back slap, knocking them down, grabbed the Alternator device and flew with it.

"That bat-winged creep's got the Alternator device!" Scarlett informed the others that the Nemesis Enforcer took the Alternator device.

"We got to get it back, right now!" Lady Jaye said but Flint in her body grabbed her muscular arm.

"We'll do it next time, Lady Jaye! But right now, we gotta get out of here!" Flint told her that they have to retreat in order to escape.

"Cobra! Evacuate the Terrodome and retreat to the Mother Ship at once!" Golobulus ordered his henchmen to leave the Terrordome.

"COBRA!" The entire army of Cobra responded as they immediately exited the arena.

"All right, guys! We'll get the Alternator device back from Cobra next time! Get inside the vehicle Flint found so we can get out of here!" Duke ordered until Flint informed him "Hate to break this to ol' buddy but the Dreadknoks took it back and already left with it!" and pointed his finger the Thunder Machine driven by the Dreadknoks, rolling out of the arena with Thrasher screaming out "That's right, you blokes! You took my baby, we left you behind to be blown to hell!"

"Adios, G.I. Joe!" Buzzer taunted them as the Dreadknoks zoomed out of the arena and out of the Terrordome.

After the entire forces of Cobra left the arena, the monsterous Serpentor got on his air chariot and made a serious threat to the Joes.

"You may have put me back in my body which changed me into a monster, G.I. Joe, but you only succeeded making me stronger, faster, more feroicious, more intimating and much more ruthless than I was before! For that, I thank you! But the next time we meet again, I will annihilate you all and you will all die! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor warned them before he flew away.

"This isn't over, Serpentor! Not by a long shot! Everybody, let's go while we still can!" An angry Duke replied and ordered the others to get out of the Terrordome.

"YO JOE!" The 34 Joes responded with a battlecry before they ran to the entrance of the arena before it started to explode.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: While Duke and the others struggle to escape the exploding Terrordome, General Colton, Sgt. Slaughter and their group of Joes battled Cobra Commander and the C.O.I.L. in hopes to find and rescue 34 Joes and leave Cobra Island in one piece.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get it out but I did told you that it would be awhile for me to come up with ideas for this chapter. Don't quote me on this when I say that I'm making this up as I go. I hope that you give me a good review on this chapter. So thanks for reading.

* * *

My conversation with G.I. Joe and Cobra, regarding what going on lately (And yes, Duke, Baroness, Flint and Lady Jaye are still switched in this convo.

Eroc901: Hey, guys. I got good news and bad news.

Duke: Well, then, let's hear it.

Cobra Commander: This had better be good!

Eroc901: Good news is Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, who stars as Roadblock in G.I. Joe Retaliation, beat John Cena at Wrstlemania 28.

The Joes: YO JOE!

Cobra: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Roadblock: Ha, ha! I knew my boy could beat Cena's sorry ass! In my movie, he'll make me look bad ass!

Baroness: YES! YES! YES!

Duke: Easy there, sweetheart. You sound like Daniel Bryan.

Baroness: Sorry, darling. I could not help myself.

Duke: I know. (Duke and the Baroness kiss)

Cobra Commander: I can't believe that John Cena failed to destroy the Rock who is able to play a G.I. Joe! He failed Cobra!

Destro: I even put $1,000,000 on him! Now I lost the bet to those damn G.I. Joes!

Xamot and Tomax: Even we made our employees at Extensive Enterprise wear John Cena t-shirts!

Shipwreck: Maybe they oughta make t-shirts that sez "Rise Above Cobra" and "G.I. Joe: Best in the World." Can you imagine how much we money we make?

Flint: Forget about it, Shipwreck. That would be copyright infringement from those who created those quotes.

Roadblock: Even "Boots 2 Cobra's Asses?"

Destro: And "Boots 2 G.I. Joe Asses?"

Flint: Yep, that too.

Destro: Bah! This is worse than not being in the second movie!

Zartan: Which means that I get more screen than you Destro.

Baroness: To be honest with you guys, I'm glad I'm not on the second movie because I need to new actress to play me anyway. Weather I'm on G.I. Joe or Cobra, I want a better actress to play me with my East European accent be Sienna Miller does a terrible job playing. If I do not get Kate Beckinsale, I'm going to shove my high heel leather boot up someone's ass while I'm screaming out Boots 2 Asses!

Cobra Commander: At least I get they did me justice on Retaliation. The one on the Rise of Cobra was not me at all! I'm not the Baroness' "kid brother", my brother... aw, what the hell! You already know about my origins! The incompetence of Stephen Sommers has taken my anger to a whole new level!

Scarlett: Even though I wanna be played by Milla Jovovich, I have to applaud Rachel Nichols for her efforts. But the origins about me in the first film was all wrong. I've been doing martial arts since I was little girl, not a bookworm.

Storm Shadow: I was honored by the performance of Byung Hun Lee on playing me. I am looking forward for his second performance on Retaliation.

Lady Jaye: Yeah, and I'm going to be played by a Wonder Woman reject. I'm glad they cancel that show before they aired it because the plot of that show sucked.

Gung-Ho: If they get a chance to do a third one, I wanna be played by Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Stalker: And I wanna be played by either Michael Jai White or Idris Elba.

Shipwreck: Give me Ryan Reynolds or give me Johnny Knoxville!

Polly: Squawk! So you could be a jackass?

Shipwreck: Shut yer beak, Polly!

Beachhead: Ah wanna be played by Randy Couture because he looks bad ass, kickin' ass in the Expendables.

Serpentor: I demand to be on the third G.I. Joe movie as the main villian! This I command!

Duke: And I want a new actor to play me after Channing Tatum's done with the second movie. Even if I have to get Triple H or Paul Walker to do it.

Eroc901: Which bring me to give you the bad news.

Duke: Well, what is it?

Eroc901: The bad news is...the movie's been pushed back to March 2013 to put 3D in it.

Both Joe and Cobra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Baroness: Are you serious?

Gung-Ho: No way!

Duke: Bullshit!

Cobra Commander: Outrageous! I demand to know why!

Eroc901: I already told you. Look if you wanna storm into Paramount Studios and do what I think you're doin', go right ahead.

Duke: Now you're talkin', kid!

Cobra Commander: What an inspirational idea you have there, young man! This is exactly what we're going to do right now! Heh, heh, give these hollywood stooges a piece of our minds, fists and lots and lots of gunshots!

Roadblock: Let's give 'em somethin' to get 'em to bring out the movie! Cause I'm mad enough to crack some skulls!

Destro: Agreed!

Baroness: All Joes and Cobra, let's call a truce to get the movie out!

Flint: You heard the lady, guys and gals! Let's move it!

Zartan: Dreadknoks, get the Thunder Machine running!

Duke: Paramount Studios, here we come!

Eroc901: Hey, hold up! Wait! I was just...

G.I. Joe: YO JOE!

Cobra: COBRA!

Eroc901: Aw, shit. This ain't gonna be good at all.


	33. The End of Cobra Island

Disclaimer: **I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story and the original characters. I don't use them for endorsements. They belong to their perspective owners. So please, no lawsuits.**

Back outside the Terrordome, the battle between General Joe Colton, Sgt. Slaughter, the Renegades and the new recruits versus Cobra Commander and the C.O.I.L. escalated into an all out war.

_**LL Cool J's Mama Said Knock You Out**_ plays

"C.O.I.L.! Forward and destroy!" Cobra Commander barking out an order at the C.O.I.L. regime.

"COBRA!" The C.O.I.L. responded as they ran, drove their black and gold Cobra Stuns and Hisstanks and shot their weapons at the new recruits.

"All right, guys! Let's show 'em how we take care of business!" General Colton instructed his team while he shot his FN SCAR-L at the first 5 C.O.I.L. foot soldiers running toward him, killing them in the process.

"YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter, the Renegades and the new Recruits responded.

"Eat lead, freaks!" Mayday shouted, shooting her Heckler & Koch HK416 at several more C.O.I.L. foot soldiers.

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery!" Ambush yelled as he shot the RPG-22 rocket launcher at the golden Cobra Stuns, only to destroy 3 of them.

"Now you're talking, Ambush!" Pathfinder followed while firing at a couple more C.O.I.L. Vipers with the Heckler & Koch MP7A1.

"All right, boys! Bring out the fireworks! YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter shouted as he, Mercer, Red Dog and Taurus brought out 4 Cobra Assault Cannons (Barrett M82) and shot at the golden Hisstanks to destroy them.

"Now we're havin' fun!" Lt. Stone exclaimed while he and Sgt. Savage shot a pair a Heckler & Koch HK416's. "Hey, Savage, doesn't this bring you back memories of World War 2?"

"Yeah, and there's one thing I learned from my experience in that era." Sgt. Savage said.

"What's that?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Old habits die hard." Sgt. Savage answered.

While both sides shot at each other back and forth, Kamakura gotten into a fight with several C.O.I.L. Vipers.

The first C.O.I.L. Viper used his riffle to shoot at the ninja but Kamakura used his sword to slice down the bullets to avoid being hit before he ran with light speed and killed the C.O.I.L. Viper by stabbing him in the chest.

He pulled his sword out of the Viper's chest and slashed and killed 10 more Vipers before he swiped the blood off of the blade.

20 more C.O.I.L. Vipers ran onto him with riffles on hand but Kamakura used his ninja like quickness with the sword still in hand to slash 20 C.O.I.L. Vipers.

After finishing slashing the Vipers, he swiped the blood of the blade again and put the sword back in the mounting with caused the C.O.I.L. Viper to fall to their deaths.

"That was fun." Kamakura commented before he saw 5 more Vipers coming after him. He retaliated by throwing ninja stars at them, which successfully killed them.

"OK, maybe I was a little too cocky."

"Get your head in the game, kid! Just because I'm recruiting ninjas, due to the fact that I approved the Ninja Force for helping members of the Joe team, doesn't change the fact that I'm in charge of this outfit! And be careful about being overconfident in the battlefield while you're at it!" Joe doesn't waste time exercising his authority to the ninja.

"Yes, sir!" Kamakura responded and pulled out his Heckler & Koch HK416 to join the gun fight as well.

"Cobra Commander, how long are we gonna keep this up until the Terrordome explode into pieces?" The C.O.I.L. Captain asked his leader, concerning about the destruction of the Cobra Terrordome.

"Don't worry about it, Captain! After the Terrordome exploded, the entire island will also self-destruct in 5 minutes." Cobra Commander answered, revealing that he set the entire island to explode as well.

The C.O.I.L. Captain asked once again "Was that a part of your contingency plan in case Cobra betrays you again, Commander?"

"Exactly. If I can't have Cobra Island, then I'll destroy it!" Cobra Commander declared as his giant Cobra pet hissed in agreement.

* * *

Back inside the self destructing Terrordome, the Joes led by Duke continue trying to escape in order to avoid being blown to Kingdom Come.

They reached the 1st floor after spending 6 minutes getting down where they're trying to find the exit.

"When I get out of here, I am so gonna get out of these ugly clothes!" Scarlett said.

"At least you're still a trend setter, Scarlett. You look better in this outfit than Serpentor any day of the week." Shipwreck tried to complement her.

"Shut up, Shipwreck!" Scarlett hissed at the Sailor.

"Can it, you two!" Duke in the Baroness' body told them to stop arguing before he turned to Lifeline and said "Lifeline, when we get off of this god forsaken island, I want you to check on the Baroness in my body because Destro gave the right side of my face a huge cut."

"And hurry! I'm bleeding real bad!" The Baroness in Duke's body whined in pain.

"You got it, guys! I'll get right on it as soon as leave!" Lifeline responded until the explosion came from behind the chamber they left.

"Whoa!" Rock N Roll exclaimed.

"It's gonna blow!" Beachhead warned as the entire base continued to crumble.

"Yeah but according to my watch, we've only got 7 minutes left before this place goes up in flames!" Dial-Tone informed them about how much time they got left to escape the Terrordome.

"Well, there's gotta be a way out of here!" Roadblock yelled.

"Baroness, is there a quicker way out of this dump?" Flint asked if she knew where to get out of the Terrordome.

"If we go the right direction where the door is, it'll take us 5 minutes to get out. So I suggest that we make a hole through a wall where it's near the ground so we can easily leave the Terrordome since we're in the 1st floor. The Baroness instructed.

"I'll blast us out of here!" Bazooka volunteered and aimed his signature rocket launcher at the wall.

"Go for it, Bazooka!" Duke encouraged him.

"YO JOE!" Bazooka yelled out the Joe's signature battle cry and shot the rocket launcher at the wall until it's blown into a giant hole.

"Finally! I can't believe we're gonna make it out of here alive!" Leatherneck said.

"Now all we gotta do is find a plane or a huge helicopter to fly on our way out." Barbecue suggested that find a flying vehicle.

"Easier said than done!" Thunder sarcastically said.

"Quit yappin' and go!" Gung-Ho told them to get going until they heard a loud voice calling for help.

"HELP! HELP! SAVE ME!" A voice came behind them.

"Oh no." The Baroness gasped "Someone's still trapped inside the Terrordome!"

"But who?" Duke asked.

"HELP! Get me out of here!" The voice came from the prison chamber where Sgt. Slaughter was held prisoner the day Serpentor was born.

"You guys go, I'll catch up with you before this place goes up!" Duke told them to leave first before he turned his attention to the prison chamber.

"You got it, Duke!" Roadblock replied as he and the others but the Baroness, Scarlett and Snake Eyes ran through the giant hole on their way out.

"You'd better, Duke! Or I'll have to kick your a..." Scarlett was about to give Duke a stern warning before the Baroness interrupted her.

"Just stop it and go, Scarlett! I'll go with him!"

"Now hold on a second here! Who do you think you are, Baroness?" Scarlett argued.

"I'm his new girlfriend, Scarlett!" The Baroness argued back.

"Both of you shut up and quit the proverbial cat fight so we can hurry!" Duke yelled at them to stop their argument.

"FINE!" Scarlett and the Baroness yelled at each other by saying word at the same time while Snake Eyes shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, brother!" Duke grunted as he hold his Heckler & Koch MP5K and shot at the chamber controls, forcing the door to open.

When the door opened, the old man with long blonde hair with streaks of grey appeared with a shredded white shirt and torn up blue jeans.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I'm glad that you come to..." The old man paused for a second before asking "Hey, are you people mercenaries or somethin'?"

"No, we're not. We're soldiers and we're here to get you..." Scarlett answered before the old man cuts her off by protesting.

"Soldiers? Why you're the same people who risks their lives for our country for nothin'! What purpose do you have..." The old man's protests reminded Duke of someone he once knew.

"Dad? Is that you?" Duke asked the old man.

"Conrad? Son, is that you?" The old man asked him the same question, confirming that he was Duke biological father, Max Hauser.

"Yeah, it's me. I thought I recognized you due to a fact that you despised war so much."

"Conrad, what happened to you? How did you turn into a woman?" Max asked him, regarding his appearance after hearing his son's voice coming out of the Baroness' mouth.

"Long story short, I've switched bodies with her." Duke calmly answered, putting his feminine hand on the Baroness' manly shoulder.

"That black haired Jezebel? She's one of them Cobra sons of bitches along with those damn biker hooligans led by the bastard with a facepaint on his face and the hood that made him look like a knight!" Max recalled how he was captured and being brought to Cobra Island.

"Zartan and the Dreadknoks." Scarlett knew what Max was talking about.

"And they put in a dead corpse that looked like me and put in some kind of bogus suicide letter telling everyone that I died of heroin overdose when I know that it wasn't true!" Max also informed that Cobra faked his "death" by making it looked like he committed suicide by heroin abuse.

"Duke, your birth father was never dead. He was kidnapped to make it look like he was dead." The Baroness explained to her lover.

"I wish you'd told me that sooner!" Duke got on her case.

"I didn't have any choice, Duke! So stop busting my chops!" The Baroness defended and argued back.

"Anyways Dad, did you know about Mom's death when succumbed to breast cancer?" Duke asked his father about his late mother's passing years ago.

"Funny, the last thing I remember when your Ma died, I was devastated about her death to the point where I decided to go to her funeral, pay my respect to your mother and make peace with you and the rest of the family, hoping that you would forgive me for breaking your Ma's heart and treated you like shit during your childhood." Max revealed that he was going to her funeral before Cobra took him away until the wall in the prison chamber exploded behind them but they jumped out of the way.

"We'll talk about this as soon as we get out of here. Now let's move!" Duke directed as Snake Eyes and the Baroness put Max's arms on their shoulders so they could carry him out.

Outside the Terrordome, Flint called out "Hurry up, guys! You got one minute left before the whole place go!" before the Joes turned their attention toward the departing Cobra Mother Ship in the sky.

"Hey, Cobra's gettin' away!" Shipwreck yelled.

"No way!" Bazooka retorted by blasting the rocket launcher at the Mother Ship but the rocket missed and exploded in the sky.

"Damn! I missed!" Bazooka yelled.

"No shit, Bazooka!" Alpine shouted.

Back inside, Duke, Baroness, Scarlett and Snake Eyes attempted to make a final escape from the Terrordome, which is 30 seconds away from being blown sky high.

Scarlett repeatively yelling out "Go!" many times as the entire Cobra base continue to collapse.

When they reached the exit, what's left of the Neo Vipers stopped them.

"Damn! More Neo Vipers!" Baroness hissed.

"You know what? I've had about enough of you snakes for just one day!" Duke furiously shouted as he brought out the Heckler & Koch MP5K and shot down the Neo Vipers.

"Conrad, are you crazy?" Max Hauser began to protest. "I didn't brought you into this world just to kill somebody!"

"Stop protesting and let's go! We're down to 15 seconds!" Duke yelled, not in the mood to argue with his father.

"OK, then, get me out of here!" Max cried, fearing for his life as they went through the hole and rejoined the other Joes.

"Everybody, move! It's about to blow!" Duke shouted as they all ran for cover.

After the final three seconds was counted, the Terrordome exploded into rubble and the Joes fell to the ground with the Baroness in Duke's body and Snake Eyes shielding Max Hauser to protect him.

Meanwhile, back to the battle between the Joes led by General Joe Colton and the C.O.I.L. led by Cobra Commander at the beach, everybody heard the explosion that was a mile away from the destroyed Terrordome.

"What the Sam Hill was that?" Sgt. Slaughter asked.

"Sounds like somebody lite up the fireworks at the Terrordome!" Capt. Grid-Iron answered when he saw the explosion in the sky.

"And the 33 Joes led by Duke may still be alive!" Lt. Stone added.

"Sgt. Slaughter, Lt. Stone, Grid-Iron, Ambush and Pathfinder get a couple of tanks, find them and bring 'em back alive! We'll cover you!" Colton ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Sgt. Slaughter, Lt. Stone, Grid-Iron, Ambush and Pathfinder responded as the Sarge went to the Hovercraft, ignited his Triple T tank and drove after Cutter opened the door for him while Stone, Grid-Iron, Ambush and Pathfinder brought out 2 VAMP's and a MOBAT from the plane.

They used these vehicles to bulldoze through the golden H.I.S.S. tanks and Stuns before they drove toward the jungle, shouting out "YO JOE!".

"The terrordome is destroyed, Commander." The C.O.I.L. Captain informed the Cobra Commander.

Cobra Commander brought out the remote detonator "Excellent. Now to press this little button and blow this island out of existence!", mashed the button and called for his troops "C.O.I.L.! Retreat to the golden mother ship! We must evacuate the island at once!"

"COBRA!" C.O.I.L. troopers responded as he broke off their fire and ran away.

The Joes cheered for victory until Joe Colton interrupted their celebration by instructing "Settle down, men! We're not done just yet! We still got 33 Joes to rescue! Be on full alert in case something turns out!"

"Yes, sir!" The Joes responded.

After the explosion passed, the Joes got back on their feet and became relieved that they made it out alive.

"Is everyone ok?" Duke asked.

"Yeah!" The Joes responded.

"We're alright, darling. It's a good thing your body's in wonderful condition despite the cut on your face." The Baroness said and then asked him. "In other words, how's my beautiful body?"

"In perfect shape. As long your boobs remain in tact." Duke answered, squeezing his d-cup breasts and bouncing them up and down. "In translation: boobs are still boobs."

"I told you they were indestructible, didn't I?" The Baroness giggled and boasted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Duke sighed.

"Get a room, will ya?" Beachhead moaned in disgust.

"Shut up, beach for brains." Duke retorted before he turned to his father. "Dad, are you OK?"

"Yes, siry, Bob! It's been years since I last saw the sun!" Max answered.

"Lady Jaye, are you alright?" Flint attended to his former body.

"No, Flint, I pissed myself." Lady Jaye answered by showing him the huge pee stain on the Crimson Guard uniform trousers.

"Oh, god, I can't believe this." Flint was in disbelief and started to chastise her. "I told you not to piss my pants if you're not using it!"

"Shut up, Flint!" Lady Jaye yelled at him. "It's not like you're an expert at doing this than I do!"

"Great! Now I'll to train you into do that! It's bad enough that..." Flint continued to chastise her until she cuts him off.

"I said shut up, Flint!" Lady Jaye furiously repeated herself.

"Say that again and I'll..." Flint gritted his teeth until they heard the alarm around the island that interrupted his stern warning to her.

"What the hell?" Roadblock yelled.

The electronic voice from within the island informed them "Warning! Warning! The entire island will self destruct in 5 minutes."

"WHAT?" The Joes were shocked to hear about it.

"Oh no. The main bomb is inside the island! Cobra Commander planted the bomb that is capable of destroying an island in a matter of minutes inside the ground when we resided the Terrordome here!" The Baroness revealed that the bomb within the island is about to explode as well.

"It was part of his contingency plan in case there was a hostile takeover either us or there was mutiny in Cobra!" Storm Shadow added.

"Aw, shit! We better get out of here or we're done for!" Beachhead shouted.

"But how? We got no plane or a chopper to fly!" Scarlett cried.

"Hey, you guys hear somethin'?" Leatherneck asked when he heard an engine rumbling sound.

"Yeah, and it came from the jungle." Recondo answered and they saw the Triple T tank, 2 VAMP's and a MOBAT driven by Sgt. Slaughter along with Lt. Stone, Grid-Iron, Ambush and Pathfinder.

"It's Sgt. Slaughter!" Gung-Ho cried.

"And he's brought in some back up!" Dusty added.

"YO JOE!" Sgt. Slaughter let out the signature battlecry.

"YO JOE!" Duke and the 32 Joes did as well.

"YEEEEEE HOOOOOO!" Wild Bill yelled like a cowboy.

"HEEEEEE HAAAWWW!" Cross-Country followed.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" Wild Bill joyfully exclaimed.

"Sorry, we're late, guys. But we just crossed paths with Cobra Commander and his new organization called the C.O.I.L.." Sgt. Slaughter explained and informed.

"The C.O.I.L.?' The Baroness in Duke's body gasped.

"Yeah, them golden serpentine sons of bitches tried to kill me when I tried to get back our stuff! Especially my tape deck!" Cross-Country said, recalling his first encounter with the C.O.I.L..

"But you stopped using that damn tape deck after you realized that it'll be broken again!" Lady Jaye fussed at him.

"I know that!" Cross-Country defended.

"Just shut up and get on the tanks so we can get the hell out of here! The entire island is about to explode in 4 minutes!" Duke warned after he yelled at them.

"Then get me out of here! I'm too old to die yet again!" Max Hauser yelled in fear.

"Hop on, guys. We're headin' home." Pathfinder said as the 32 Joes got on the vehicles and went back to the beach.

The switched up Duke & the Baroness and Max Hauser rode with Sgt. Slaughter in his Triple T Tank, Snake Eyes with Timber, Scarlett, the switched up Flint & Lady Jaye, Roadblock and Gung-Ho rode one VAMP driven by Ambush while Shipwreck with Polly, Beachhead, Alpine, Bazooka, Leatherneck and Storm Shadow rode the other driven by Pathfinder and the rest of the Joes rode the MOBAT driven by Capt. Grid-Iron and Lt. Stone.

While they're bulldozing through the jungle, Ambush asked Duke in the Baroness' body a question "So Duke, what's it like to be a woman?"

"It was challenging but rewarding. Aside from having big boobs, a small waist, a sexy face, long hair and incredible legs, I felt a woman's pain, inside and out." Duke answered by sharing his experience of being trapped in a woman's body.

"And being in a man's body, other than having a magnificent physique, is amazing until you get taken down a peg." The Baroness did the same Duke did.

"It's weird knowing that you've switched voices as well. I thought voices are a part of the human body?" Pathfinder chuckled.

"Science under Dr. Mindbender's control changed all of that." The Baroness said.

"Anyways, we'll have to report everything that happened here to Admiral Ledger and hopefully, to General Hawk." Duke said.

"Speaking of which, General Joe Colton's here." Lt. Stone informed him.

"General Joe Colton?" Duke raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, the original G.I. Joe who founded this unit in his name before retiring from the military." Lady Jaye explained.

"Well, what's he doin' comin' out of retirement anyway?" Leatherneck asked.

"Savin' out skins! What else?" Shipwreck answered.

"Yeah, and he also knew about the body switch between you and the Baroness, Duke." Capt. Grid-Iron also informed that Joe received information about the body switching incident after Duke's return to the Joe team.

"Well, add Lady Jaye and Flint on that list because they've switched bodies with each other too." Duke revealed that Flint and Lady Jaye were victims as well.

"Mutt and I briefly swapped brains with our pets." Shipwreck added.

"Yeah, and I'm glad to be me again because Junkyard's fleas are killin' me." Mutt grunted.

"Serpentor stole my body but I got it back now. Being trapped in his body is the worst experience in my life! And the worst part of it is that..." Scarlett complained until Duke interrupted her.

"OK, Scarlett! We get it now! Let's just focus on evacuating the island in one piece!" Duke yelled at her. "And excuse me for being rude!"

"For now you are." Scarlett sarcastically replied.

"Heads up, guys! It's General Joe! Let's get on the plane and go, go, go!" Roadblock informed them when they finally met up with Joe Colton and the rest of the new recruits.

"YO JOE!" The Joes on the tanks yelled out the battlecry again.

"Music to my ears! Is everyone alright?" Joe Colton asked.

"We didn't get switched back to our rightful bodies but we're still alive!" Duke in the Baroness' body answered.

"Yeah, and Lady Jaye and I've been switched too." Flint also told them about what happened to him and his tomboyish girlfriend.

"We'll tell you what happened as soon as we get off the island immediately." Scarlett exclaimed.

"Why?" Joe Colton asked.

"Because the bomb inside the island is about to go off in 3 minutes!" Low-Lite warned.

"And it was planted by Cobra Commander as a contingency plan to destroy us or Cobra should any or all of them go rogue!" The Baroness in Duke's body added.

"Then get your vehicles and your asses inside that plane at once! We're heading back to the Flagg!" Joe Colton ordered.

"Looks like I'll be parking the Hovercraft inside the plane after all!" Cutter said as he drove the Hovercraft from the ocean all the way to the inside of the plane.

The Triple T tank, 2 VAMP's and a MOBAT driven by Sgt. Slaughter, Lt. Stone, Grid-Iron, Ambush and Pathfinder with Duke and the others on board followed before Joe Colton and the recruits came in last.

After the plane door was closed, Joe Colton ordered the Pilots "Set coordinates to the U.S.S. Flagg! We're leaving this island at once!"

"Yes, sir!" Both pilots responded as they turned on the engine of the plane and proceeded to take off.

The island ground cracked into two places with fire and lava coming out of them.

"Hurry! The entire island is starting to burn!" The Baroness shouted as everybody took their seats and fasten their seat belts.

Duke grabbed her "manly" hand and squeezed it tightly. "Stay with me, Baroness! Don't let go!"

"Everyone, brace for impact! And pray to the Lord that we'll make it back!" Roadblock yelled.

"Believe me, Roadblock. That's exactly what I'm doing!" Lifeline replied.

"I swear on my Mama, if we make it out of here, I'll never listen to country music again!" Cross-Country declared that he'll stop listening to the music that he love.

"Oh, stop it, Redneck boy!" The Baroness told him not to make a promise that shouldn't been kept.

"That's Cross-Country to you, Baroness! And yeah, I'm a Redneck!" Cross-Country corrected her and proudly stated.

"Whatever. We're not forcing you to stop listening to your kind of music. It's just that...oh, just that you have to be yourself." The Baroness advised.

"Really?" Cross-Country asked.

"Yes, really." The Baroness answered.

"Well, I found out the hard way when I switched with Polly. I was exhausted flying around in a parrot's body." Shipwreck admitted about the hardships of being a parrot.

"Squawk! Polly have no beef with you human beings but being human is hard for a parrot to be." Polly squawked.

"Welcome to my world." The Baroness muttered.

"I appreciate your honesty, Polly." Shipwreck reluctantly thanked his bird.

"At least you guys didn't get tortured by these stinkin' fleas on your back." Mutt said, petting Junkyard in the head.

"Speak for yourself, Mutt." Leatherneck grunted.

"Now we're down to 2 minutes before the entire island goes boom." Dial-Tone announced.

The Baroness turned to Duke and said "Duke, I want to promise me not to let Cobra come between us ever again. I can no longer stand being without you."

"I don't know if I'll keep that promise but I'll do my best." Duke replied, kissing her in the lips.

"Duke? Are you crazy? You meant to tell me that you fell in love with that Jezebel?" Max Hauser questioned his son's relationship with the Baroness.

"Who are you to judge, father? You chose to turn on me and my mother when you were messin' around with that whore!" Duke argued.

"True and now, you're doin' that same thing I'm did right now!" Max argued back.

"I was a whore before I worked for Cobra. Until your son treated me like a woman instead." The Baroness admitted her feelings for Duke.

"I loved her, dad. She risked her place in Cobra by betraying them to save my life. She was our enemy in the past but in the end our body swap caused her to defect to our side, became a G.I. Joe and we fell in love ever since." Duke explained to his father while declaring his love for the Baroness.

Max surrendered by saying "OK, I can't argue with that. But I was also worried that being trapped in a woman's body would make you gay."

"Actually, I'm an opened lesbian and the first openly gay G.I. Joe in the entire unit." Chameleon announced and declared that she is gay.

"WHAT?" Everybody exclaimed in shocked.

"Yep. She first came out ever since they got rid of the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy. And since then, every Joe respected her and kept their nose out of her personal business." Joe Colton revealed about the Chameleon's true sexually.

"Can't argue with that, sir." Sci-Fi said, not wanting to argue about that issue.

"Me neither. As long as we fight Cobra." Low-Lite added.

"Speakin' of which, our serpentine friends are makin' a get away!" Gung-Ho warned as he saw the Cobra mother ship flew away from the scene.

"And so are the C.O.I.L.!" Sgt. Slaughter pointed at the other Cobra mother ship, only painted in black and gold.

"In a black and gold version of the Cobra mother ship?" The Baroness asked.

"Yep. Those snaky varmints are slitherin' on their way out." Wild Bill answered.

"Let's blast these bastards down!" Leatherneck suggested that they resume their fight with their enemies.

"Negative, Leatherneck! Our priority is to get the hell out of here! No buts about it, mister!" Joe Colton sternly told him.

As the plane engines finally start, the time is now down to 1 minute.

"General Colton, sir! We're set for take off, sir!" One of the pilots informed the General.

"Then take us out of here!" Joe Colton ordered. "We're down to a few seconds until the island's gone!"

As the plane finally took off to the sky, the Joes held on to their seatbelts very tightly.

"The entire island is gonna go at any moment now." Flint said.

"At least we got out of the island in time." Lady Jaye sighed in relief.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon." Scarlett agreed.

"It's sad that we never had a chance to switch back to our regular bodies." The Baroness said with a sad look on her face.

"We'll get the alternator device back soon, Baroness. All that matter is that we got you back." Duke reassured her.

"Yeah, and we stood up for you against these damn snakes." Lift-Ticket added.

"Really?" The Baroness asked.

"Yeah, really. You swore that you never work for Cobra again and you lived up to that." Ripcord answered.

"That means you're still one of us." Ace added, giving her the thumbs up.

"It may sound cliche but here it goes. "Once a Joe, always a Joe." That statement is unofficial." Shipwreck said.

"Until now. My name is General Joe Colton, the original..." Joe Colton was interrupted by the sounds of explosion.

Right before their eyes, the Joes witness the final destruction of Cobra Island as the exploding island sunk all the way to the bottom of the ocean.

Cobra Island is no more.

"I guess no one will find that on the map anymore." Recondo said.

"Thank God in heaven we're alive." Rock N Roll let out the sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that we made it out alive." Dusty said.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Rock N Roll shot at him.

"Sorry, geez." Dusty apologized.

Duke in the Baroness' body turned to Lifeline and told him "Lifeline, attend to the Baroness on the injuries sustained on my face while I talk to my father."

"I'm on it right away, Duke." Lifeline responded as he grabbed the medical supplies from his signature backpack and attended to the facial injury sustained on the Baroness' manly face.

"Be careful, Lifeline. Even if you put stitches on it, the scar will still be permanent." The Baroness advised and slightly directed Lifeline about her male body's facial injury.

"Don't worry, Baroness. You're in good hands now." Lifeline reassured as he poured alcohol on the cotton cloth.

"OK. Ow!" The Baroness gasp in pain when Lifeline wiped the alcohol filled cloth on the wound on the right side of Duke's former face.

General Colton resumed his introduction to the Baroness "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. My name is General Joe Colton, the original G.I. Joe and the founder of this unit after me."

"So you're the one who created this classified unit as an anti-terrorist task force against Cobra?" The Baroness asked.

"Yep. I received the report about your body switch with Duke, one of the best men we got and your recent defection to our side. I was skeptical at first but I decided to see it for myself. So it confirmed that you're really on our side. All though I read your file on what you're capable of." Joe revealed that he was informed about everything that happened about her recently.

"So does that mean you can't trust me?" The Baroness nervously answered while Lifeline put a bandage on her male body's face after cleaning up her wound.

"I don't have to ask you that young lady because you earned it. Unlike your former serpentine pals, we're the good guys. And your one of us now." Joe Colton answered and extended his hand. "In other words, welcome to the Joe team."

"Thank you, sir." The Baroness replied and excepted by shake hands with the original G.I. Joe.

Duke, still trapped in the Baroness' body, approached his father and they're having a rather awkward conversation.

"Dad, we need to talk some more."

"Other than about that outfit our yours? Sure, I'll managed."

"How did you end up this way? Like turning to drugs, alcohol and fast women? You were a great artist and you threw it all away!" Duke asked him why he made bad choices in his life.

"It's life in the inner-city, son. I've been consumed by it. I've been to places your mother fear of going. And I don't blame her. She divorced me and took full custody of you because if we stay married for long, it would've ruined your future." Max answered his questions.

"At least, I graduated with a high school dipolma. But without a football scholarship."

"Speaking of which, I've been watching you playing football when I was homeless and still under the influence at the time." Max also revealed that he was attended to all of Duke's football without being seen by him.

"What?" Duke gasped.

Max continued "Every football game you play during junior and senior years, I kept my eyes on you from the gate outside the football field to make sure that your ma didn't see me because ever since that incident during the wedding reception, she filed a restraining order on me, saying that I can't within 50 feet of her."

"I never thought that my biological father would come to one of my football games. Especially after the bad choices you made." Duke chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Speaking of choices, why did you join the military? For years, I protested against the U.S. Government's constant use of the Military. The reason why I did this because I'm concerned about the well being of these soldiers. They've risked their lives for our country and being treated like government slaves." Max asked Duke why he enlisted in the military and revealed about why he protested aaginst the Military so much.

"True but the reason why I've enlisted in the U.S. Army, not just to honor the legacy of my stepfather who taught me one of life's important lessons nor just to honor the entire country but to do somethin' that people back home never had the courage to do. And that's standing up to what I believe in." Duke told him.

"But you could've died doing it."

"Dad, about that that. During our battle with Cobra, I risked my life to save my younger half brother's life. It took a huge stab in the heart to put me down for the count. One stab in the heart and everything changes." Duke told his father about his near death experience.

"Oh, god." Max gasped.

"But that's not it. I've been in a coma until the last battle was over. But the end results were not good. At least of all to me. Eversince then, I've been in rehab and in depression for a full year. I lost my girlfriend when she dumped me for someone. Falcon's gone crazy and his evil side within him caused him to betray us and our country."

"Oh, son. I'm sorry this had happened to you. If I haven't made the wrong choices in life, none of this wouldn't have happen." Max apologized to his son and expressed regret about what he did.

"Don't blame yourself, dad. Sometimes you gotta take it like a man. I've been through some tough fights in my life. My stepfather taught me that before he sacrificed his life to save the civilians in the Middle East. Mom forbid me from joining the Military because she's afraid of losing me and Falcon. But she was unable to discourage me so I ended up joining the Army and so far, I've survived what's been thrown at me. But when the Baroness and I switched bodies with each other, it was one of the most unpredictable situations I've ever been in. Having big breasts, long hair, a small figure and a feminine charm have me a hard time to adjust being in a woman's body but the Baroness and Lady Jaye helped me so far. And started to appreciate women more."

"I left your mother hurt and unappreciated when I cheated on her with the hooker and abused her. Ever since that divorce, I've been constantly smoking, snorting, drinking and getting into trouble like a no good drug addicted bum in the mean streets of St. Louis, Missouri. After taking a huge hit of cocaine, I overdosed and collapsed. That's where I woke up in the hospital and the doctors recommended me to go to rehab. After members of the Hauser family chewed me out and called me an asshole, which I deserved to called, they begged me to go to rehab. I agreed with them after thinking about seeing you again someday and hopefully recoundle with you and the mother. When I came out from rehab, getting rid of my addictions, I heard news about mother sumcombing to breast cancer and I was devistated and decided to make peace with her family in her funeral until Cobra took me away, faked my death and held me in their "secret lair" on the uncharted island. I've been stuck there for 2 years." Max continued to tell him everything.

"You still blame the Baroness for that?" Duke asked him, regardless about his hostility with her.

"I was but after both of you declared your love for each other, not anymore. Except the guy you called Zartan and his Dreadknoks stormed in the apartment that I rented so I go back to doing art. Hell, I'm glad that I still have the gift of drawing and painting stuff. I would've start all over again if Cobra haven't dragged out of my apartment and make a...well, you know the rest."

"We can't change the past and make it like it was but we can build a brighter future that determines our destiny. I learned about that from my ex girlfriend, Scarlett when she told me her reasons why she dumped me for Snake Eyes. We're weren't meant to be together despite our teamwork chemistry." Duke told him about the lesson he learned.

"But you still gave her your last kiss, did you?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I did." Duke answered, knowing that he kissed Scarlett in the lips for one last time while he's trapped in the Baroness' body.

"Good. At least, you did what I never had the chance to do." Max was glad to hear that.

"What's that?" Duke asked.

"Giving your mom a goodbye kiss before we've divorced."

"When we get to the U.S.S. Flagg, we'll get you to Iowa to stay with Grandma and Grandpa Hauser for a while. It'll take some time before things get back to normal around here." Duke told him about what they're gonna be doing when they reach the Flagg.

"I hope you're right, son. From now on, I'll take everything one day at a time."

"Great!"

"As soon as you go back to way you were, son, so are you."

Duke chuckled "Sure thing, pop." as they hugged each other warmfully with the Joes including the Baroness smiled at them.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The Joes learned about the fate of General Hawk while Cobra plots to use the Alternator device on the world which will lead to the final showdown in New York City in three way war between G.I. Joe, Cobra and the C.O.I.L. led by Cobra Commander.

Author's Note: I am so sorry I kept y'all waiting for so long. I've had some serious setbacks and real life issues. I took me months to come up with ideas on this chapter and I was discouraged by some of the harsh reviews like when people said I have the worst writing and I've been struggling to prove 'em wrong. I wasn't easy but I tried.

And my real life issues is that my hours at work has been cut which resulted in less pay down to five to six hundred somewhat dollars. Which really bothered and worries me because I gotta pay the got damn rent and that bitch ass cable bill. And trust me, don't bother asking me the cost of those things. All I want is your support so I can survive in the real world and continue with this story. I would appreciate it if y'all give me the support I need. If not, I understand. Sometimes you gotta rise above the bullshit.

Peace and Love.


	34. General Hawk's Fate

Disclaimer: **I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story and the original characters. I don't use them for endorsements. They belong to their perspective owners. So please, no lawsuits.**

Inside in Cobra Mother Ship in the middle nowhere, Golobulus was displeased with the destruction of Cobra Island as Serpentor and the lieutenants stood before him.

"This is unacceptable! Someone activated the self-destruct mechanism and destroyed not only the Terrordome, but the entire island as well!"

"I believe it's obvious that Cobra Commander did that as an act of vengeance upon us." Destro said.

"How is that possible, Destro?" Golobulus asked in a demanding tone.

"Perhaps Firefly and Scrap-Iron will answer your questions by sharing some information that will be useful to us." Destro suggested that both Firefly and Scarp-Iron will get everyone a full explanation.

"Very well. Scarp-Iron, Firefly explain." Golobulus ordered both henchmen to report.

"After Serpentor was born and paranoid about the mistrust and betrayal of us, Cobra Commander created a contingency plan to destroy and kill us all in case we betray him again or go rogue." Scrap-Iron explained.

"Cobra Commander knew that every single member of Cobra, combined or individually, are potentially the most powerful and extremely dangerous people that ever existed. We were too dangerous and treacherous to be trusted and potentially we would betray Cobra Commander for so many reasons. The main reasons are Cobra Commander's ego, his own failure and his treachery." Firefly followed.

"The destruction of Cobra Island was also part of the Commander's contingency plan to get his revenge on us." Scrap-Iron revealed.

"How?" Golobulus asked.

"He planted a very powerful bomb deep within the island that is capable of destroying the entire building in a matter of minutes, depending on how much of an impact the bomb can make." Firefly answered.

"You were with him when he planted that bomb?" Golobulus asked the Cobra Saboteur.

"Scrap-Iron, two former Cobras: the Baroness and Storm Shadow and I were with him when he did it. While our Emperor and his followers were busy plotting to destroy the Joe team and rule the world, Cobra Commander secretly ordered the vipers to dig a hole big enough to plant the bomb and bury it. Waiting for the day that it'll be put to good use against us." Firefly told him more details about Cobra Commander's contingency plan.

"Hey, your highness! There's something I've been wanting to warn ya about." Zarana spoke out.

"Speak, Zarana, while I maintain my my patience." Golobulus growled.

"While I was getting some fresh air, I saw Cobra Commander ran to his former chamber, putting his new armor on, one of his men informed him that his new organization is about to reemerge and the giant Cobra joined him." Zarana informed him.

"What? My pet?" Serpentor gasped.

"The giant cobra was your pet?" Zarana asked.

Serpentor answered "Yes, she was. But I thought she was killed by the Joes?"

"Well, not anymore, she's not. Plus she joined ol' chrome dome get her revenge on you for abandoning her, leaving her to die." Zarana revealed that the giant cobra joined forces with Cobra Commander.

"Tell me, Zarana. What was the name of Cobra Commander's new organization?" Golobulus asked.

"The C.O.I.L.." Zarana answered, shocking everyone.

"Well, then, it seems that we underestimated Cobra Commander despite his flaws and failures in the past. That kind of error will be corrected soon enough once we deal with him and G.I. Joe." Golobulus said and the image of the newly armored Cobra Commander appeared on the huge monitor.

"Speaking of which, this is Cobra Commander, former leader of Cobra and current leader of the C.O.I.L.. Created to take back full control of Cobra and overthrowing those who betrayed me and those who stood in my way. And what I did to Cobra Island was my retaliation for your treachery! And what comes next will be a perfect example of the power I will soon regain." Cobra Commander laid down the gauntlet.

"Ha! You fool! You cannot challenge us! Our power is way more superior than you can possibly imagine! Do you really believe that you could stand a chance against us all?" Golobulus boasted.

"Yes, you damn fool! All the more reason why I'm declaring war on you and G.I. Joe with the Baroness and Storm Shadow on their side. So as of right now, we are making it a three way war!" Cobra Commander declared before his image disappeared from the monitor screen.

"I shall crush his skull and tear him to pieces! The next time I see Duke, I shall kill him by pulling his heart out of the Baroness' body and crush it with my bare hands! THIS I COMMAND!" Serpentor roared.

"All in due time, Serpentor but for right now, you must remain calm. Your mutation caused by the Alternator device is still unstable and it can..."

Serpentor cut Mindbender off by shouting "Bullshit, Dr. Mindbender! It unleashed the real me! Only 10 times more powerful, 10 times stronger, faster and most of all, 10 times more ruthless!"

"We don't know that, my emperor." Dr. Mindbender begged and respectfully disagreed before the monstrous Serpentor grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, choking him.

"Do not underestimated me, Doctor!" Serpentor snarled as he continued to strangle Mindbender until he started to choke.

"ENOUGH! Release him Serpentor." Golobulus ordered Serpentor to let Mindbender go and Serpentor slammed the Cobra mad scientist on the ground. "Do not waste your energy by taking your rage out on Dr. Mindbender. Focus your new found strength on the Joes."

"My Lord, what about Lt. Falcon?" Pythona asked, concerning about the well being of the rogue G.I. Joe turned Cobra lieutenant.

Dr. Mindbender regained his breath after getting back on his feet "Falcon is resting right now. I gave him another dose of the drug that extended his evil side but somehow real Falcon within him is struggling to regain control of his body. If the real Falcon overcome his dark side and permanantly takes control of his subconsciousness, we lose the evil Falcon forever."

"How long will drug last, Dr. Mindbender?" Golobulus asked.

"For a day or two. I saved the concentrated version for rainy day." Dr. Mindbender answered and revealed that he brought the stronger dose of the drug Just in case.

"Excellent. It's important that we need him by our side when the time comes when we are forced to go into a 3 way war with Cobra Commander and his so called C.O.I.L. and our arch enemies, G.I. Joe." Golobulus then ordered "Make preparations for the final battle at once!" as the Cobra mother ship flew away.

* * *

**_Aerosmith's_** **_Legendary_** **_Child_** plays

As they're minutes away from the U.S.S. Flagg, who is currently traveling from the Pacific Ocean to the Atlantic Ocean after a catastrophe in Los Angeles, Duke, still trapped inside the Baroness' body (still wearing the purple harem outfit) along with the Joes who were formerly held captive with him reported to General Joe Colton about what happened while they were captured.

Everything from the Synthoids posing as the Baroness' parents from the secret history of their World War II Veteran Grandfathers and Granduncles Golobulus told them to the Baroness' secret past she didn't know until now.

"Wow. That was interesting. It's no question that our grandfathers serving in the 1940's pave the way for us to become one of them." Joe said.

"Yis, siry, bob. We wouldn't have been there if it weren't for them." Will Bill added.

"About more of the Baroness' past, I was most shocked about what this poor young lady went through, being maniputlated like that by Cobra. She did made bad choices on her own but the question is, what made her decide to defect to our side?" Joe Colton asked.

"Maybe I shall answer it for you." The Baroness in Duke's body spoke.

"OK."

"What made me decided to switch sides to G.I. Joe is that after suffering from the last defeat by all of you over the destroyed Broadcast Energy Transmitter, I've been constantly getting chewed out by my former superiors until I followed my heart, stood up to them and told Serpentor that he's much, much worse than Cobra Commander ever was as a leader. When your team caught Serpentor and brought him to justice, I disappeared and kept a low profile for 9 months until Destro found me and we had a falling out in a series of domestic beatings I suffered from. Our relationship was never the same after that until we returned to Cobra after a 9 month exile and stayed there for 2 months planning to break Serpentor out of prison." The Baroness told her side of the story.

"Whoa. Destro's way too honorable to lay hands on a lady and beat her like she stole something." Shipwreck said.

The Baroness disagreed "No, Shipwreck. One of the reasons why he beat me up because I left him behind when you caught him and the fact that I destroyed his ancestral home in Scottland."

"Yeah, and we barely made out alive, Lady Jaye." Flint in lady Jaye's body remembered the time when they were in Destro's castle and a lot of supernatural stuff happened there.

"It's a good thing that creature in the pit didn't eat me up." Lady Jaye in Flint's body was relieved that she survived that unfornate incident.

"Never mind about that, Lady Jaye. After Serpentor's prison break, a chain of random events occurred." Duke was about to tell what just happened from the beginning until General Colton politely cut him off.

"I already know it, Duke. So there's no need to tell me about your "freaky friday" with the Baroness because I already read about it on the report. Tell me more about Serpentor."

"Then you brace yourself when we tell this, sir. When Cobra collected the DNA of 15 of history's most evil men, they secretly use DNA sampler devices disguised as robot mosquitoes on me, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and the Baroness and took samples of our DNA to create Serpentor." Duke revealed that Cobra took samples of his DNA, along with the DNA of Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and the Baroness.

"What? Why would they do that?" Joe Colton asked.

"Because Snake Eyes and I were the best men in the military and the Baroness and Storm Shadow are two of the most dangerous people Cobra used to have. They knew the four of us were special in our own way because of our unique training background and what we're capable of." Duke answered and delivered more details.

"But today, he changed into 7 foot, 325 pound monster with a face of a snake. It's possible that he may be 10 times more stronger and 10 times more powerful than all of us combined." The Baroness followed by giving the bad news regarding Serpentor's transformation.

"My god in heaven. If what you're saying is true, then, we're all no match for that giantic son of a bitch." Joe Colton said.

"And it might be tough for us to beat him if we have a chance to fight that ugly bastard." Flint said, smoothly pulling Lady Jaye's hair back.

"My body will be broken in two places if Duke decided to fight him." Baroness stated.

"Not unless we find some of his weaknesses which is extremely impossible. We just have to be ready." Duke suggested that they go back to Flagg and train.

"I agree Duke. We'll have to train some more when we get back to the Flagg." Colton supported that idea.

"Yes, sir. But first, I'll have to get dad to Iwoa where he'll staying with my grandparents from his side of the family. It's way too dangerous for him to stay with us and get involved." Duke stated that he should get his father away from the battlefield where he'll be safe.

"Good idea, Duke. It's important that your father gets out of harm's way so we can be prepared for anymore Cobra attacks." Colton once again agreed, revealing that Duke's father will get killed if he gets involved again.

3 minutes later, the giant airplane found the U.S.S. Flagg and landed it where Admiral Ledger, Colonel Sharpp and the rest of the Joes on board were waiting for them.

"General Colton, you made it." Admiral Ledger began.

"We made it out in one piece but Duke and the Baroness are stuck in each other's bodies. Plus Flint and Lady Jaye switch bodies too." Joe Colton said.

"And the Alternator device?" Colonel Sharpp asked.

"Cobra took it with them and fled." Duke answered.

"And in the process, Serpentor turned into a 7 foot monster when we were usin' the Alternator device to switch him, Scarlett, Mutt, junkyard, Shipwreck and his parrrot back to their bodies." Flint followed.

"But which one of them switched bodies with Serpentor?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Serpentor switched with me and stole my body after his body was torn to shreds by Cobra Commander who was a mutated human sized cobra himself." Scarlett told them.

"Mutt and I swapped with our pets but we're back to normal now. It was the most unpleasant experience we've ever had." Shipwreck followed.

Mutt grunted and said."Especially when you got on your skin. Looks like I'll have give Junkyard a bath."

"Speaking of which, we could all use a shower. Because Cobra gave us all a real bumpy ride." Flint suggested that the Joes who were formerly captured should take a shower after everything they've been through.

But Lady Jaye in his body would have none of it "Oh, no you don't, you sleazeball. You're not taking a shower in my body."

"C'mon, Lady Jaye! Duke showered with the girls in the Baroness' body and the Baroness showered with the guys in Duke's body." Flint argued.

Duke broke up the argument "Enough, both of ya! We're not goin' to discuss this issue!"

Colonel Sharpp spoke "I agree with Duke on this one because we got bad to worse news regarding General Hawk."

All of the Joes paused in shock.

"What happened to Hawk? Is he dead?" Scarlett choked and trembled.

Then a voice came behind Admiral Ledger, Colonel Sharpp and the Joes "No, Scarlett. I'm still alive."

The Joes moved out of the way, revealing General Hawk strolling down in the electric wheelchair in a casual military uniform with the cane on his lap.

The Joes gasp in shock to see their own head commander of the G.I. Joe team in such a devastating condition.

"Hawk, what the hell happened to you? We thought you were dead when chrome dome shot you!" Roadblock was beside himself.

"Sorry, Roadblock, I'm paralyzed from the waist down when Cobra Commander shot me in the spine. Now I'll never walk or fight for freedom with all of you again." Hawk sadly answered which caused everybody to grieve for Hawk's fate. The female Joes took the news so hard, it caused them to cry.

Hawk with a tear shed from his eye, apologized "I'm so sorry, everybody. You'll have to carry on the fight without me."

Duke who took it the most, stormed away from the scene and the Baroness followed.

Duke's father was about to follow them but chose not to. He wanted to comfort his son but he figured that the Eastern European beauty trapped in his son's body would be better suited to do that, due to the bond they shared since the body switch.

As Duke continued to storm to the other side of the Flagg, the worried Baroness called out for him "DUKE! DUKE WAIT!" and he stopped and faced her.

"Dammit, Baroness! How can you work for an egomaniac who's hellbent on ruling the world, crippled the high commander in chief our group, rendering his powerless!" Duke furiously yelled at her.

"Do not yell at me, please! Cobra Commander always intended to do things his way or the highway to get what he wants, even if he has to kill someone to maintain control of Cobra. I thought you already knew that." Baroness defended.

"I know but that's not the god damn point here! The point is...is that he's gone way too far this time! And the next time, I see that slithering bastard again, I'll kill him and send him and Serpentor straight to hell!" Duke snarled.

"All in due time, darling. But for now, we must focus on getting your father home. And more importantly, we must focus on us. That's what matters." The Baroness reassured after cupping her former beautiful face to calm him down.

"Are you sure about this? And when the hell did you get so tough anyway?" Duke asked.

The Baroness laughed and said "You know me more than anybody else darling. I always evolve into a beautiful and dangerous woman you and the others know and love."

Duke sighed "Remember when I told you that we've switched bodies with each other for a second chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we got more than what we bargained for, this time."

"But that's never stopped us before, Duke. Besides if we crossed paths with Cobra again, and the next time they bring the Alternator device with them, it may be our final opportunity to switch back to our correct bodies. If we fail to do so again, we may be permanently trapped in our new bodies forever. If we remain switched, at least I still got you. Hawk may not lead us into battle anymore and I do not know about General Colton but I have faith that you alone will lead us into victory. I saw you lead the others into victory before in about a hundred or more times." She once again reassured.

"Are you tellin' me that I should be promoted?

She smiled. "Perhaps."

Duke shook his head. "No way."

"How come?" Baroness asked.

"Because an Officer's job is to order soldiers to take risks so they can survive to take the blame for everything gone completely wrong. Besides, I'd rather fight on the front lines than to be an Officer." Duke gave her the reason why he refused to be promoted to Officer status in the military.

"Bah! That happened to them too often because they're either too afraid to fight for what they believe in or the fact that they stopped believing in themselves. You can be an officer who can fight on the front lines and not making any pathetic excuses but believing in himself and everybody he cared the most. Hawk would've want that. Would he?" She for some reason gave him motivational speech to encourage him to be a better Military Officer than the ones before him.

_**Keyshia**_ **_Cole's_** **_Heaven_** **_Sent_** plays

Duke sighed again "I guess so."

"I say this to you because I love you and I have faith in you. You made me see the error of my ways and help me mature despite our ups and downs. You helped me grow into a woman I always meant to be and for that, I thank you. Your mother and your stepfather ,even your father would've been proud of you." Baroness revealed her strong feelings for him.

"And I thank you for helping this grown man get his shit together and help him grow some more. And you're right, we always win because we always believed in ourselves and each other." Duke replied by thanking her for helping his growth.

"It's a shame Cobra does not because they're all so full of shit." The Baroness laughed.

"And what about you?"

"I'm just a woman that's misunderstood. That's all."

"Whatever pretty face." Duke teased her, only to get a frown from her. "That's military talk."

The Baroness giggled "You can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Well, tough shit, lady. Tough shit."

"Oh, hush and kiss me, already." Baroness told him after they laughed.

"You got it." Duke reply and then they kiss.

In the infirmary, Beachhead came in to find Cover Girl who sitting on her bed crying. Jinx is doing the same thing while Stalker, Bazooka and Steeler became sad and Wet-Suit gets real to the point where he's going to ignore doctor's order and step back on the field despite his injuries.

"Cobra's gonna pay for this, Beachhead." Wet-Suit growled.

"They will Wet-Suit. But for right now, all we can do is pray." Stalker reassured That Cobra will get their's.

Beachhead went to Cover Girl's bed to comfort her.

"Hey." Beachhead began. "Are you alright?"

Cover Girl wiped her flowing tears away and replied "Oh, Beachhead. Did they tell you about General Hawk?"

"Yeah. His days on the field are over."

Cover Girl then fell into his arms and continued crying on his broad shoulder as he hugged her tightly.

"We'll get through this, Cover Girl. I swear to God Almighty." Beachhead reassured as he comforted her through this difficult time."

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Duke and the Baroness (switched in each other's bodies) dropped off Duke's father on the airport and spend some time in Chicago while the Joe Team prepare to get into a 3 way war with Cobra led by Golobulus and the C.O.I.L. Led by Cobra Commander that'll determine the fate of the world.

A/N: Well, y'all. This is the last chapter of the year but the story still stands until I finish it because I still got a couple of more chapters to go.

I like to thank everybody who read this story, helped me get through some difficult times in my life and inspired me as a person.

I also like to thank the haters for pissin' me off and the motivation to prove their sorry asses wrong and give them the middle finger while I pray for them.

I thank God and my lord and savior Jesus Christ for blessing me and everyone on this web site.

I also want thank the troops (Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force, National Guard) for protecting us all and making the ultimate sacrifice for our country. I dedicate this story to you guys as a treat for fighting for our freedom and yours. Keep up the great work.

I dedicate this for all the Christians, Muslums, Jews, straight, gay, lesbians (whom I'm a fan of.) and everyone around the world.

Trust me. I'm young, black, straight and a Christian.

Thank you and a Happy New Year.

Peace out.

P.S.: The best is yet to come!


	35. Father and Son going their separate ways

Disclaimer: **I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story and the original characters. I don't use them for endorsements. They belong to their perspective owners. So please, no lawsuits.**

Later that night, the black and gold version of the Cobra Mother Ship flew around the skies as the rejuvenated Cobra Commander, now draped in the black version of his uniform with a sword and cape stood in front of the C.O.I.L. in the throne room section of the ship, delivering his motivational speech.

_**Hollywood Undead's Undead**_ plays

"Armies of the C.O.I.L.! I, Cobra Commander have gathered you before me to inform you that we are officially at war. With our arch enemies, G.I. Joe with new members, Storm Shadow and the Baroness, formerly of Cobra, the terrorist organization that I single handedly founded and Cobra, misguided by the false leadership of Golobulus and Serpentor with the traitorous lieutenants by their side. Thanks to their treachery and the defiance and predictability of our former allies, the time has come for us to destroy them all! When we cross paths with them, we will show, feel and express no mercy, no remorse, no regret and no excuses. Fight by my side and we will achieve victory, destroy and kill our enemies and take back what is rightfully ours! Fight against me and you will die! I will no longer tolerate failure, excuses, compassion or any of your bullshit! None of it! Either way, nice guys finish last. We must show aggressiveness and ruthlessness to succeed or everything we worked and strived for will all be for nothing! We are the C.O.I.L. and we will triumph!" Cobra Commander finished his speech by pulling his sword out and raised it in the air.

The C.O.I.L. cheered as they chanted "All hail Cobra Commander!" many times to show their loyalty to their leader.

"COOOOOOBBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAA!" Cobra Commander cried.

"COOOOOOBBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAA!" The C.O.I.L. followed as the black and gold Cobra Mother Ship flew through the night.

* * *

The next morning in the U.S.S. Flagg, the Joes were doing their usaul activies in order to prepare themselves for future attacks from either Cobra or the C.O.I.L. because they'll be ready for them when they meet again.

General Joe Colton, General Hawk in a wheelchair, Colonel Sharpp and Admiral Ledger were having a discussion regarding the soon to be final battle which will be a three-way war between G.I. Joe vs Cobra vs the C.O.I.L..

"Dealing with Cobra is bad enough but if you add the C.O.I.L., you get one hell of a recipe for disaster. Even if Sgt. Slaughter and Beachhead are putting green shirts in fighting shape, there's no chance in hell that we'll be successful of stopping them." Colonel Sharpp began.

"I agree, Colonel Sharpp. Both evil organizations are clashing over who is the superior terrorist organization with all of us middle. A Cobra power struggle has escalated to the point where there's no turning back." Admiral Ledger added.

General Hawk cleared his throat and said "If Cobra and/or C.O.I.L. is gonna battle, then we'll need to bring our A-game because it's gonna take more than dosens of Joes, weapons and vehicles alone to send them back to the sewer they crawled or slithered out of. We've always said that this war against Cobra isn't easy but when you put in the rebound terrorist organization made by Cobra Commander, this is a very hard situation that we're going to deal with."

"Think of it this way: if Cobra and the C.O.I.L. are fighting against each other, we might use that to our advantage and attack them. We focus on the vipers and fight our way up to them. We can't waltz all the way to the leaders. We start from the bottom all the way to the top of the food chain." Colton came up with a battle plan for the upcoming final battle.

"It's a very gutsy plan you got there, General Colton but it's a 50% possibility that it might work." Colonel Sharpp said.

"I agree. I don't see any other choice regarding the outcome of this situation." Admiral Ledger added.

"But what about the Alternator device? We still got four joes switched into each other's bodies." Hawk reminded them about the switched up Joe couples.

"Cobra may still use it to conquer the world by transforming every civilian on the planet into mutants, monsters or Lord knows what the weapon is extremely capable of. It'll take everything we got to get the weapon away from them and keep it out of the hands of Cobra Commander and the C.O.I.L. because Cobra Commander may have plans to use the it for his own purposes." Colton said.

"Even if the Joes get the Alternator device from Cobra and switched Duke, Baroness, Flint and Lady Jaye back to normal, what we will do with the weapon after we reverse the body switch?" Hawk asked.

"We destroy it so it can never be used to harm the human race." Colton replied and continued "According to the info the Joes gave us, they used the Alternator device once turned four Dreadknoks into giant monsters. They stayed in those forms until the Joes were captured on Cobra Island changed them back in their attempt to undo the switch." Colton revealed what the Alternator device is truly capable of.

"Wow! No wonder why the Alternator device is dangerous. It's true that it has to be destroyed after we survive the onslaught of Cobra and the C.O.I.L.." Colonel Sharpp stated.

"Now that the Baroness has proven her loyalty to us, we can only count on her and Duke to help lead the Joes through the upcoming darkest hours upon us under the surpreme command of General Joe Colton." Admiral Ledger added.

"Speaking of Duke and the Baroness, they went to Chicago to drop Duke's father off to an airport and prepare themselves for the upcoming final battle we were talking about. Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade went to New York City to meet up with other members of the authorized G.I. Joe team called the Ninja Force." Hawk informed the whereabouts of the absent Joe team agents.

"Ninja Force?" Colonel Sharpp raised his right eyebrow.

"Yes, the Ninja Force. All because of the influence of the ninja clan called the Arashikage." Hawk answered.

"Maybe it's best if I explain everything regarding to the Arashikage Clan." Colton spoke before he directed the officers to the screen.

Colton explained "According to the knowledge of Storm Shadow and Jinx, the Arashikage Clan existed in secret for many centuries during the feudal era in Japan. For 30 generations, they were known for doing ninja tactics far more superior than your average ninja clan. Centuries later, the Arashikage continued their legacy by financing front businesses to keep their true work classified as covert operatives, bounty hunters, thieves and contract killers. To be members of that clan and have the clan symbol tattooed upon the forearm, a certain ninja has to prove his or her worth, commitment and dedication to the ways of the Arashikage."

"The clan was collapsed after the Hard Master was killed by Zartan which led to the feud of Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. But ultimately, Storm Shadow learned that Zartan murdered his Uncle, the Hard Master and framed Snake Eyes who was Zartan's real target in the same incident, the assassination first took place." Hawk added, revealing the demise of the original Arashikage.

"So the Ninja Force are new generation of the Arashikage Clan?" Admiral Ledger asked.

"Only to some of the members of the Ninja Force. The Ninja Force is G.I. Joe's answer to the Cobra's red ninjas who were trained by Storm Shadow, now led by either Zartan or Firefly with Cobra members, Slice and Dice." Hawk answered as they show pictures of Cobra red ninjas fighting and training, Zartan on the most wanted poster, Firefly on the most wanted poster and a picture of Slice and Dice.

"Good lord! These two are as dangerous as Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow combined. There's no telling what they can do with dangerous tricks up their sleeve." Colonel Sharpp exclaimed.

"All the more reason why we assembled the G.I. Joe subgroups such as the Ninja Force, Tiger Force, Star Brigade, Mega Marines, Night Force, Armor Tech, Slaughter's Marauders, Battle Force 2000 and the Sonic Fighters in order to respond to every Cobra attack in places other than land, sea and air." Hawk stated.

"G.I. Joe is just an anti-terrorist task force but it comes to these subgroups, Hawk and Colton, we have no other choice but to resort to them." Colonel Sharpp said.

"So are we going to put of all these subgroups together?" Admiral Ledger asked, regarding the G.I. Joe subgroups. "They could possibly outnumber Cobra by the thousands. Unless the C.O.I.L. outnumbers both sides."

"We'll never know for sure until we see with our own two eyes. So we're in a agreement of what we've discussed?" Colton asked in hopes that all Military Officers are on the same page.

"Of course." Colonel Sharpp responded.

"Absolutely." Admiral Ledger followed.

"If it takes anything to stop Cobra, then so be it. So I agree wholeheartedly as well." Hawk finished as the meeting between them is adjourned.

* * *

Outside the Flagg, the Joes are currently practicing war games while Flint and Lady Jaye in each other's bodies, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Shipwreck, Leatherneck, Sci-Fi and Low Lite are having a conversation.

"Hey, Flint, Lady Jaye, how y'all holdin' up?" Roadblock greeted the switched up couple and asked them, regarding their current situation.

"That's one way of puttin' it, Roadblock. Lady Jaye had to find the tightest bra known to man and put it on me as punishment for being in her body." Flint in Lady Jaye's body, now wearing his signature Beret answered while struggling to adjust to his new body, wearing a very tight bra.

"No, Flint, that bra you're wearing is giving my boobs the comfort and support they seriously needed. And since you're in my body, make sure you keep the perverted pigs and sleazeballs from touching them." Lady Jaye in Flint's body corrected him and instructed him.

"But I can still touch them, right?

"I never said you can touch them, Flint." Lady Jaye greeted her teeth before she roared "Touching my boobs or messing around with my body can have serious consequences and repercussions!"

"Like this?" Shipwreck cockily attempted to grab the breasts from Lady Jaye's body but Flint used the kung fu grip to grab his hand and judo flipped him on his back, causing the rest of the Joes to laugh at him.

"Yeah, Shipwreck so consider this a warning." Lady Jaye sternly told the Sailor.

"Thanks for the boob...I mean heads up, Lady Jaye. And I thought Scarlett and Cover Girl were feisty. Now I'm addin' you on the list." Shipwreck said as he painfully got back on his feet.

"Yeah, I've been like that since I was a girl." Lady Jaye confessed.

"Yeah, but the Baroness has been the feistiest gal down to her core." Sci-Fi said.

"Speakin' of the Baroness, she and Duke took his dad to the airport in Chi-town so he can fly to one of Duke's childhood hometowns. While we go back to basics to take Cobra down hard, Duke and the Baroness in Chicago might be doin' a "Body Message." If you dig what I'm sayin'." Roadblock informed about the whereabouts of Duke and the Baroness.

"Just because they've been switched?" Leatherneck asked.

"Yeah, Leatherneck. Maybe you oughta switch bodies with Wet-Suit since you two got at each other's throats a lot." Gung-Ho answered.

"Like hell I am! The day that happen is the day I shoot myself in the head." Leatherneck snorted.

"Okay, then how about you switch bodies with a woman from the Navy Seals." Lady Jaye suggested that Leatherneck should switch with a female Navy Seal.

"That's bullshit, Lady Jaye! I'd rather switch with the woman from the Marines because they got better female bodies than the slutty Navy Squids! Not to mention that lady Marines got better lookin' boobs than the Navy, Air Force and the Army all put together." Leatherneck retorted and made claims that female Marines are better than the females from the other Military background.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Lady Jaye exclaimed, feeling insulted Leatherneck's remarks.

"Me too, Lady Jaye!" Shipwreck followed.

"Knock it the hell off guys! We got no time for military female body debate, okay?" Flint sternly told them.

"Ah, excuse me Lady Jaye but why do you have bandages all over Flint's face?" Sci-Fi asked.

"Flint nearly cut me to death when he was shaving his facial hair! That shit hurt like hell!" Lady Jaye answered with an angered tone of her own voice.

"Well, that wouldn't have hurt if you would've just hold still until I finished it, Lady Jaye!" Flint argued.

"Oh, shut up, Flint! That was the most painful shaving experience I ever had!" Lady Jaye argued back.

"Well, this ain't my first rodeo darlin'! It's bad enough that I had to put up with your bad ass bitchy attitude!" Flint shot at her.

"How dare you call me a bitch you asshole?" Lady Jaye shot back.

"Both of y'all shut up before I make y'all shut up!" Roadblock angrily interrupted their argument.

"Stay out of this, Roadblock! This doesn't concern you!" Flint ordered Roadblock not to get into it before Roadblock got in his face.

"You listen to me, muthafucka! It concerns a lot of us! We've been through hell and back when Cobra tried to kill us! Just because you switched bodies with Lady Jaye, don't really mean that you'll drive each other insane! So if you wanna switch back and get out of this mess alive, then either you put y'all differences aside or I'll put my foot up both of y'all hides! And that shit my friends is no got damn lie!" Roadblock used his bad ass attitude as a voice of reason and warned them.

After realizing that Roadblock's right, Flint said "I think he's right, Lady Jaye. This argument and insulting each other is gettin' us nowhere. So I apologize for callin' you a bitch."

"And I'm sorry for calling you an asshole." Lady Jaye apologized as well. "It's just that the body switch between us is taking it's toll on us."

"I know but we'll get through this." Flint reassured, hugging her in his body.

"Now that y'all learned the lesson, we about to go do some target practice." Roadblock said.

"What he said." Gung-Ho followed.

"Good idea." Shipwreck agreed.

"Besides, my trigger finger is gettin' itchy anyway." Low Lite confessed.

"Mine too." Sci-Fi followed.

"Too bad Wet-Suit is still too hurt to join us cause I was about break his record at hittin' targets." Leatherneck said.

"He only came in second place, Leatherneck. I'm still number one." Low Lite boasted.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that, Low Lite!" Leatherneck challenged Low Lite.

"You two crazy lovebirds are comin'?" Shipwreck asked if Lady Jaye and Flint are gonna join them.

"Maybe later, Shipwreck." Flint respectfully declined.

"Yeah, some other time." Lady Jaye added.

"Okay, later." Shipwreck finished as he, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Leatherneck, Low Lite and Sci-Fi left.

While they were watching the Joes on sea and air concluded their war games, Flint and Lady Jaye stood alone next to one another.

"At least the war games ended with no one hurt but our chances of beatin' Cobra and the C.O.I.L. are still slim, despite that we got a lot of G.I. Joes by the hundreds. Especially in different subgroups." Flint spoke.

"You sounded like we're just a couple of small fishes in a really big pond."

"No, I'm just sayin'..."

"Flint, do you remember Joe mottos "If all else fails, we don't" and "Knowing is half the battle?" Lady Jaye reminded him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it doesn't matter how big or superior the enemy is, all that matter is that we give our all to this country and the world, no matter how bad the situation or what people say. We were trained for this, Flint. We've followed the footsteps of our great grandfathers who served our country before us and there's no way we're letting them down. They've nearly sacrificed their lives to build a future for all of us and now it's time we return the favor by sending Cobra straight to the depths of hell!" Lady Jaye reassured him with an inspiring speech.

"But what about the C.O.I.L. and ol' chromecheeks?"

"They can go to hell too for all I give a damn!" Lady Jaye retorted.

Flint chuckled "Ha! Now I know why we're in relationship babe! We got the never say die attitude!"

**_Jay-Z & R. Kelly's Don't Let Me Die plays_**

"See babe? Now you know." Lady Jaye smiled.

"Like you said before, Lady Jaye. Knowing is sure as hell half the battle." Flint finished as he leaned Lady Jaye over to kiss her.

In the target practicing room inside the Flagg, Rock N Roll, Zap, Dial-Tone, Heavy Duty, Alpine and Bazooka were shooting rounds from the riffles at the targets that looked like the Cobra Commander, Destro, Zartan, Major Bludd, Firefly and the Crimson Twins.

"Boom, baby! Now that's what I call fun!" Heavy Duty cheered.

"What fun? All we do is just shootin' targets that looked like the enemy that is not there." Alpine complained.

"Just to improve our aim..." Rock N Roll smiled, still shooting rounds from the M249 SAW at the target that looked like Destro until the target has holes from the bottom to the top. "...and practice for the fun of it!"

"Ditto." Bazooka added.

"And we got a lot of Joes to even the odds with those snakes because now that we're dealin' with both Cobra and the..." Zap said before he was interrupted by Alpine.

"Let me guess, the C.O.I.L. led by Cobra Commander."

"Yeah, those putos." Zap answered.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Ol' chromedome wanted payback on his own organization. The one that ugly son of a bitch himself created to conspire to rule the world." Alpine said, removing the empty clip from the riffle.

"Cobra Commander wanted revenge because they stabbed that serpentine bastard in the back after we beaten them again and again and again." Dial-Tone explained, pouting.

"Eh, what's gotten into Dial-Tone? I ain't never seen him so down like this." Heavy Duty became concern over Dial-Tone.

"He's pissed that his twin sister is now apart of the Joe team. And get this: they both share the same codename." Zap answered.

"Damn! I didn't know Dial-Tone has a twin sister who has the same codename as him." Alpine said.

"That's what I said!" Zap exclaimed.

"Sorry, pal. Shit." Alpine apologized.

"No, that's okay, guys. I'm happy that my twin sister, Jill is apart of the Joe team. It's just that I'm worried about her safety because aside from being a technical expert like me and Mainframe, she hasn't been in a real fight since joining the Army." Dial-Tone revealed that his twin sister didn't fight in the frontlines after being trained.

"I'm sure she has a reason, Dial-Tone." Heavy Duty reassured as he patted him in the back.

"Yeah, although you might want to talk to your sis about who's Dial-Tone number 1 and 2." Rock N Roll followed.

"You're right, guys. Thank a lot." Dial-Tone smiled as he fist bumps the guys.

"Gang way! Big guys comin' with the big guns!" Shipwreck called as he, Roadblock, Gung-Ho, Leatherneck, Low Lite and Sci-Fi arrived at the scene with their signature weapons.

"Well, ain't that nice of you to join us." Alpine welcomed them.

"Yeah, well, we were bored. Although we had a few laughs at Shipwreck's expense." Sci-Fi said.

"Why's that?" Heavy Duty asked.

"Shipwreck tried to touch Lady Jaye's body by the tits but Flint owned him by judo flippin' him with a Kung-Fu grip. Then they started fightin', which was a sign of a breakup but I convinced them otherwise and they were forced to makeup." Roadblock told them as he loaded some ammo for the Ma Deuce.

"Hey, they've been like a couple since...forever. We'll never know what these two are up to now a days." Alpine stated before asking "Anyways, how's your two little daughters doin'?"

"Both of my baby girls were doin' fine. Despite our issues, my ex girlfriend was worried about me when Cobra blew up our headquarters." Roadblock answered.

"But who got custody of those girls?" Dial-Tone asked.

"Me and my ex got shared custody despite the fact that we ain't together no more. Now I know how Mainframe feels when he got divorced from his wife and lost custody of his kids. At least some members of the Joe team got lucky to have their loved ones back at home." Roadblock sadly stated.

Gung-Ho put hand on Roadblock's shoulder and said. "Aw, c'mon, Roadblock ol' buddy. There's plenty of hot juicy chicks back in the good ol' USA. I used to have a girlfriend in New Orleans, who was a blonde French Cajun. She dumped me after she told me that she was into hot chicks, not big strong guys like me."

"Maybe the Chameleon might have a shot of that one." Alpine said, only to get angry glares from his teammates.

"Just kiddin'." Alpine quickly took back what he said.

"You better." Roadblock sternly warned him. "With your big mouthed ass."

"Let's talk about it another time." Sci-Fi said, cocking his weapon.

"Let's just shoot up the targets while my trigger finger still itches." Low Lite insisted.

"Yeah, we don't have all day!" Leatherneck snarled.

"Leatherneck, you're an asshole." Roadblock snorted as they aimed their guns at the target, pulled the triggers and fired at the targets until they're all destroyed.

"Damn. That shit was bad ass." Alpine spoke.

"Hell yeah, dude! Heavy metal type of badassery!" Rock N Roll cheerful added.

"Damn right." Roadblock boldly stated as he blew the smoke from the barrel of the Ma Deuce.

* * *

In Chicago, Illinois, Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies in their civilian outfits are having one last convo with Duke's father, Max Hauser before he gets on the airplane to Iowa.

Duke in the Baroness' body is wearing a Carolina Blue Tie Front Halter Top, white Women's Rockstar Super Skinny Jeans he bought from Old Navy, white Stilettos, two large hoop earrings and a hoop bracelet while the Baroness in Duke's body wore a black short sleeve Motörhead t-shirt, blue jeans and black biker boots.

After flying to Chicago, Max got a haircut and shopped for some new clothes after spending years as a prisoner of Cobra. He also shaved the beard off of his face and cleaned himself up before they went to airport.

"Are you sure you're not coming to Iowa with me son? I bet Grandma and Grandpa are dying to see you again after being away for so long."

"Maybe next time, Dad. I doubt they want to see me while I'm trapped in this body. I'd be embarrassed if Grandpa stares at me, pissin' Grandma off." Duke respectfully declined.

"Your Grandpa is a lot of things and being a pervert isn't one of 'em." Max reassured.

Duke sighed "I hope you're right. Even if he might be, Grandma might hit him in the head with a skillet." and joked.

"Wow. That's got to hurt." Baroness chuckled a little.

"Anyways, the flight to Iowa has been arranged to get you there safely out of harm's way. You'll be safe there with my Grandparents and out of trouble."

"Don't worry about me, Conrad. I'm not plannin' to go back to jail anytime soon. Or least ever again. Once I'm headin' back to Iowa, I'm gonna start all over again by gettin' a job where I can put my talents to good use." Max revealed his plans for a brand new start.

"Are you going back to being an artist? Duke asked.

"Yep. But first, I'm gonna start from the bottom and work my way through. It's best that we take it all one day at a time." Max suggested after everything they've been through.

"You're right, pop. It's best that we do that from now on." Duke agreed.

"And if you really love her, Conrad, don't make the same mistakes I made otherwise you'll lose the best thing that's ever happen to you." Max advised him to make his relationship with the Baroness work.

"Dad, you have my word." Duke promised.

"For Pete's sake, son, you better live up to it!" Max chuckled as the three of them started laughing.

"All right. Goodbye, dad." Duke hugged his father.

"Goodbye, son. Take care. Don't forget to write." They broke off the hug as Max grabbed his luggage and headed to the airplane taking off to Iowa.

After they got outside, they went to Duke's car, which is the Chevrolet Camaro 2010 Black with White Stripes.

"Now that dad's out of harm's way, we might as well go have some fun before we fight both Cobra factions pretty soon." Duke spoke.

"That's all I needed. Especially after being apart from you for so long." Baroness responded as they got in the car.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Duke turned to her and saw that she's really sad.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Duke reassured "Anna, it's okay. I'm not goin' anywhere without you. We both had a sad past but we're goin' to make our future together brighter as long as I'm around. And I won't stop fighting for you, even at the cost of my life."

The Baroness smiled with relief and replied "Oh, darling, for the first time in my life, I feel like there is hope. Did you ever feel like that in moments like this?"

"Well, this ain't my first rodeo, sweetheart. Although I feel like gettin' a new bra because your boobs are making that strapless bra of yours extremely uncomfortable for me."

"That reminds me of something. Let's go shopping." The Baroness suggested.

"Good idea but since you're in my body, you're carrying the bags."

"What?" The Baroness reacted.

"C'mon, Anastasia. My body weighted more than yours and it's got plenty of muscles."

"Which makes me feel like the size of Roadblock, Gung-Ho and/or Sgt. Slaughter!" The Baroness exclaimed.

"My body's not that big, okay. So stop making it such a big deal." Duke told her as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

"You are such of jerk!" The Baroness retorted with a hiss.

"Yeah, well, it takes one to know one, lady!" Duke put the keys in the ignition.

"And I like it." The Baroness grinned and giggled.

And then they both started laughing.

Duke ignited the car and he drove it from the airport with the radio playing **_Shanice's It's For You_**.

"There's a mall somewhere in the city and I think I know where I can find one. Have you ever been to the mall before?" Duke asked her about rare experience going to different malls in her life.

"Never in America." Baroness answered.

"Okay but we can't spent too much money there because I'm plannin' on takin' you out on the town. And we're sure as hell are not buyin' any expensive stuff. You may be one of the richest women in the world but you're not gonna waste anymore money than you already did when you were with Cobra." Duke instructed.

The Baroness sighed in annoyance and responded "I suppose you're right, Duke. After all, terrorism is a very expensive business. I even contribute to Cobra's cause by using my European and capital connections to upgrade it from an American underground operation to an international terrorist organization."

"Well, too bad ol' chromedome Cobra Commander is not in charge of his organization anymore. It's bad enough that I lost my half brother, Falcon to his mental illness that drove him to betray us and sided with your former pals and your chrome dome ex boyfriend, Destro."

Duke sighed for a second and continued "Maybe Falcon's right. I've should've done more to help him instead of being an overprotective asshole of an older half brother." as he blamed himself for Falcon's actions.

"But darling, you can still try to save him from himself. I lost everything the moment by brother was gunned down. You cannot pass yours." The Baroness reassured him that Falcon can still be saved.

"You're right, Baroness. I will save Falcon from himself. Even if I have to knock some sense into that kid."

"But you did sex some sense into me the moment we first had sex after...you know what."

"I did? I didn't know that...aw, what the hell." Duke lightly chuckled and then they both started laughing.

They continued laughing as Duke drove her all the way to the mall. But unbeknownst to them, the Dreadknoks led by Zartan were stalking them and quietly followed them in the Thunder Machine.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: The reversed Duke and the Baroness attempt to survive another road rage against before they go on what it may be their last before the final battle.

Meanwhile, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade met up with the rest of the Ninja Force as they battle the Cobra Red Ninjas, summoned by Golobulus to destroy them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to keep y'all waiting. I just had to take my time getting this chapter out and I was thinking about doing the ninja battle based on the elements from the silent issue of the classic comic book. No words or dialogue, just action. If I'm gonna do that, let me know on the reviews. Thanks.


	36. Cobra Chaos In Chicago

Disclaimer: **I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story and the original characters. I don't use them for endorsements. They belong to their perspective owners. So please, no lawsuits.**

At the Woodfield Mall in the northwest Chicago suburb of Schaumburg, IL, the switched up Duke and the Baroness were having time of their lives, shopping and getting into a few fights over the merchandise with the shoppers due to a couple of special sales.

During a few stops in a couple of women's clothing stores, the Baroness in Duke's body had Duke in her body to try on a dozen of very sexy outfits that matched her personality and her taste in fashion. When she approve of how she likes her body to wear these clothes, she buys them, much to Duke's chargin.

When they went to stores like Hot Topic, Rock America, Eminent Lifestyle,Champs Sports, Finish Line, Lids and Foot Locker, Duke buys rock bands t-shirts, Nike and Adidas tennis shoes and fitted caps of his favorite sports team which doesn't suit the Baroness well.

But they got a common taste in movies, TV shows, pro wrestling, anime, music, comic books and philosophical books about Genghis Khan's Art of War and Mahatma Gandhi. Except for the Baroness' taste for European music, mainly Europop and Eurodance.

Despite the fact that Duke told her not to spend too much money, the Baroness insisted that she has millions of dollars and chose to spend wisely. And she reassured him that money doesn't buy love or happiness cause they've already earned each other's love and trust during their time in each other's bodies.

After putting the rest of the shopping bags in the car, they went back inside to get something to eat.

They bought some food from McDonald's, sat on one of the mall restaurant tables and ate their meals.

"Having fun so far? Duke asked her, taking a good bite of the Big Mac.

"Heh, only if you watch my weight, Duke. I have a figure to protect." The Baroness sarcastically replied, eating her Premium McWrap Chicken & Ranch.

"Seiz the chick who bought eloquent dresses, sexy outfits, posh stilettos and revealing swimsuits. Even your bra and panties." Duke jokingly countered after swallowing the piece of the hamburger before he took a sip of the Coca-Cola in a medium cup.

"You love my panties." The Baroness' comment causes Duke to choke on the Coke until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry." Baroness apologized for her remark.

"That's okay. It can happen to anybody. In other words, I'm better now."

"Good. Now anyway, what about the big surprise you have for me?" Baroness asked.

"Simple, we're going on a boat party tonight. I got the invitations for two of us so get your white gown ready because our dress code is gonna be all white." Duke answered and gave the details about the upcoming party tonight.

"That is why I bought a white dress, darling." Baroness said.

"Anyways, we will have a romantic night. No Cobra, no gunfights, no bullshit, just the two of us." Duke assured that Cobra won't be bothering them.

"Good. That way we won't have to deal with any shenanigans from either Cobra Commander, Destro or Serpentor. It's bad enough that I had to put up with Cobra Commander's megalomaniacal ranting and Serpentor's annoying repeative words like "This I command!" over and over again. They really gave me a headache." Baroness told him how her former leaders aggravate her during her time with Cobra.

"Yeah, no doubt about that but don't worry about them, Baroness. They'll get theirs when we see them again. But until then, let's enjoy our day with each other and have some fun." Duke reassured her.

The Baroness giggled and said "Okay, darling." before they went back to eat their meals until they were interrupted by the noise at the food court.

They turned their attention to the Subway restaurant where the Dreadknoks (minus Zartan and Zanya) were picking on the employees and threaten to beat them up.

"Oh, great. It's those damn Dreadknoks again. They just couldn't leave well enough alone. Could they?" Duke grunted.

"That's why I never liked nor admired them because they're a bunch a bike riding barbarians. Not to mention that they have a lack of personal hygiene and a knack of chocolate covered donuts and grape sodas. Even Zarana looks and behaves like a slut." Baroness commented about the behaviors and antics of the Dreadknoks.

"C'mon, let's kick some ass before they screw up our limited vacation." Duke suggested that they should stop them before the Dreadknoks go any further.

"Good idea, Duke. I could use some excerise after shopping around in this magnificent mall and eating those greasy fast foods." Baroness agreed while commenting about fast foods.

"Not all fast foods are greasy, lady."

"For the sake of my beautiful body you're in, I hope you're right."

As Road Pig smashed the cash register with the cinderblock sledgehammer, Torch shouted "You stupid blokes! What do ya mean you don't serve chocolate covered donuts? We wanted that type of food! You serve those bloody sandwiches and sodas but you got no bloody chocolate covered donuts!"

"Bunch of bloody healthnuts!" Buzzer yelled.

A male nerdy Subway employee nervously stated "B-B-But sir, we don't serve donuts at Subway but we serve some delicious cookies in any kind."

Road Pig grabbed the cinderblock sledgehammer and smashed the container filled with cookies into a dent.

"F-F-Fine then! W-W-We'll take those c-c-cookies, m-m-money from t-t-the register and y-y-your s-s-stinkin' lives!" Road Pig threatened before switching to his Donald personality.

Donald spoke "He tried to be reasonable but you just made the big fellow angry." before switching back to Road Pig's personality.

"F-F-Fuck being reasonable! Let's s-s-smash these p-p-pussies right now!" Road Pig was about to use his signature weapon to smash the Subway employees in the head but Duke, using the Baroness' body ran to him, jumped real high and hit the big man with both knees on the back of his head.

"Ow! What the...?"

"Fee fye foo fum! A Dreadknok like you is really dumb." Duke insulted Road Pig after he smoothly landed on his feet. Or rather white stilettos without breaking a single heel.

"Wh-Who you callin' d-d-dumb?" Road Pig is fuming.

"You, you dolt! No wonder why you lacked intelligence due to a well known fact that..." Donald chastised before he was cut off by Road Pig.

"Sh-Sh-Shut the f-f-fuck up and l-l-let me s-s-smash that b-b-bitch to p-p-pieces!"

"Looks like I'll be sending you "two" to a mental hospital when I get through with the likes of you!" Duke said with a wisecrack.

"Oh, yeah? W-W-Well, t-t-take t-t-this!" Road Pig lifted the cinderblock sledgehammer and swung it toward Duke but Duke managed to dodge it.

"You really got a stuttering problem, you know? Not to mention that you have a lousy speech impediment by the sound of your voice." Duke taunted Road Pig.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up, b-b-bitch!" Road Pig angrily continue to swing at Duke but Duke continue to duck, dodge, cartwheel and backflip to avoid being hit by the cinderblock sledgehammer.

Road Pig finally caught Duke by grabbing the Baroness' body by the throat with his right arm and chokeslamed him to the floor.

"Duke!" The Baroness screamed.

Road Pig lifted the cinderblock sledgehammer and proceed to smash Duke in the Baroness' body to pieces.

"Oh, shit!" Duke muttered.

"A-A-As Arnie would s-s-say "Hasta la vista, b-b-baby!" Road Pig roared as he literally dropped the hammer, aiming at Duke's head.

At the last split second, Duke rolled out of the way before the cinderblock sledgehammer smash him.

But instead the cinderblock sledgehammer slammed the floor, causing the cinderblock to break into little pebbles.

"Oh, n-n-no! My s-s-sledgehammer is b-b-broken!" Road Pig cried.

"And so are your balls, pal!" Duke, who is still lying on the floor, kicked Road Pig in between his legs, causing the big man is moaning in pain.

"Th-Th-That smarts!" Road Pig painfully grunted before switching to his Donald personality.

"I couldn't agree more!" Donald added as two men in one body fell to the floor.

"When it comes to two minds in one body, a mind is one hell of a thing to waste." Duke hilariously commented.

"Seriously, Duke. You really need to come up something better than that!" Baroness sternly told him.

"I'm just sayin'..."

"Hey! It's those bloody G.I. Joes! What the hell are they doin' here?" Ripper demanded.

"Who gives a shit? Let's get 'em!" Zarana ordered as the Dreadknoks chased after the switched up couple after Road Pig recovered from receiving a low blow by Duke.

"C'mon, Baroness! We're takin' it to the streets!" Duke directed the Baroness to the exit.

"Good idea because knowing the Dreadknoks, they are bound to cause some serious damage!"

"Yeah, I agree!"

"C'mon you assholes! Pick up the fuckin' pace and go after them!" Zarana barking orders at her fellow Dreadknoks.

"Shut up, Zarana!" Zandar shot at her as he pushed her out of the way.

"Fuck you, Zandar!" Zarana shot back.

After they finally ran out through the exit, Duke and the Baroness got to Duke's car. The Baroness went to the passenger's side while Duke slid across the hood to the driver side, got inside, pulled out the keys, placed it in the ignition and the engine started.

"You brought the guns?" The Baroness asked.

"Yeah. In the metal briefcase, there's two Heckler & Koch MP5K's with extra clips. And in the glove department, there's a Beretta 9mm with the silencer. It's a good thing I got a permit on these bad boys." Duke brought out the metal briefcase and gave it to her.

"Start loading them and buckle your safety belt while you're at it." Duke instructed her.

"Why?" The Baroness asked as Duke backed his car from the parking space.

"Because we're about to get fast and furious!" Duke boldly answered as he stepped on the gas and drove out of the parking lot.

_**Bad Meets Evil's (Eminem & Royce da 5'9") Fast Lane**_ plays

The Dreadknoks exited the mall, went to their motorcycles and the Thunder Machine and begun pursuit of both G.I. Joes.

"C'mon, mates! Let's trash those bloody Joes!" Torch yelled.

"Let's rip 'em to shreds!" Ripper added.

"We'll blow this city to the ground if we have to!" Monkeywrench followed.

"I'll run over those G.I. Blokes to Timbuktu!" Thrasher cried.

"No, you bloody dingos! We came here to sent them a message that Cobra's gonna give 'em a taste of what's coming to them!" Zarana told them.

"Don't be such a bitch, Zarana! I don't give a damn about you being in charge of this shit! And I sure as hell don't take orders from you!" Zandar shrugged off his twin sister's leadership.

"Get your head out your ass, Zandar! You haven't been in many missions with the Dreadknoks or leading them in Zartan's absence!" Zarana shot at her twin brother.

"That's horseshit and you know it, sister!" Zandar shot back.

As Duke's car went to the I-290 that leads all the way to Downtown Chicago, Duke with his foot on the gas pedal sped through the cars without hitting them while the Baroness loaded the guns and prepare themselves for another road rage with the Dreadknoks.

"What I find interesting about being in your body is that I finally adapted to your center of gravity. That's why your breasts were bouncing up and down like a basketball." Duke commented.

"Yes and I admit that at first, I was having a difficult time adapting to your body's center of gravity because I've never been a man before until now." Baroness admitted.

"At least being in each other's bodies gave us a better understanding which strengthin our relationship."

"Too bad those damn Dreadknoks will never..." The Baroness got cut by the gunshot sound.

The Dreadknoks in their motorcycles and the Thunder Machine caught up with them.

Zarana screamed "You pick the wrong team to go against the Dreadknoks, bitch! We're gonna fuck you up so bad, you ain't gonna make it to the end!"

"Dream on, you slut! That'll be the opposite of that when we do it to you instead!" The Baroness replied with a hissing tone of her voice as she shot the Heckler & Koch MP5K at the Dreadknoks, only for the bullets from the barrel of her gun hit the gas tank of the motorcycles of Zarana and Zandar.

"Oh, bugger! She shot our bikes at the gas tank! They're gonna blow!" Zandar warned.

"Let's get off while we still can!" Zarana cried as they jumped from gas leaking motorcycles before the bikes crashed on the ground and exploded.

Zarana with a hissing tone of her voice screamed "You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" at the Baroness.

"Don't worry, Zarana! We'll make sure that she does!" Buzzer reassured as the remaining Dreadknoks continue to chase after Duke and the Baroness.

"I'm gonna ram 'em into next week!" Thrasher shouted, bulldozing most of the cars in the traffic.

"Get 'em for us, mates!" Zarana said.

"Way ahead of ya, love!" Torch responded as he shot his signature weapon, the flame thrower at Duke's car.

"Hey, flamebrain! You're gonna pay for the paint job if you keep that up!" Duke yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, how about this?" Buzzer brought out the chainsaw and attempted to use it to tear down the tires but Duke with the Beretta 9mm with the silencer on his left hand, looked at the mirror on the driver side, targeted Buzzer and shot him in the arm.

Buzzer screamed in pain as he lost control of his bike, causing him to crash on a couple of cars and a took a ten foot fall to the ground until he loses consciousness.

"Buzzer has been knocked out after the bloody Joe shot him in the arm!" Ripper cried.

"Y'know what? Fuck that shit! Let's blow 'em up!" Monkeywrench pulled out a time bomb and set it to thirty seconds.

"Damn! It seems that Monkeywrench is resorting to blowing stuff up!" Baroness alerted.

Duke smirked "Well, I got a surprise for that son of a bitch." as he turned to the traffic on Michigan Avenue.

When Monkeywrench got close to Duke's Chevy to dump the bomb inside the car, Duke slammed the brakes, grabbed his arm, snatched the bomb from his hand and punched him in the face which caused Monkeywrench to fall off his bike and the bike rolled four times until it crashes.

"Thrasher, get 'em while we get Monkeywrench and Buzzer!" Torch told Thrasher to chase after Duke and the Baroness.

"Don't worry mates! I'll paint their soon to be dead bodies with their blood on the bloody street!" Thrasher yelled as he stepped on the gas of the Thunder Machine and shot a pair of 20mm chain guns from the hood of the vehicle.

The Baroness warned "Duke, the bomb is going to blow in ten seconds! How are we going to get rid of it?"

"Trust me, babe. I know just where to throw it." Duke assured as he once again stepped on the brake to make sure that the Thunder Machine would get close.

"What the fuck?" Thrasher quickly stomped on the brake but unfortunately for him, the Thunder Machine got past Duke's Chevy by a inch.

Duke stepped out of the car, cried "HOO-AH!" as he threw the bomb on top of the Thunder Machine, stepped back in, closed the door and drove away.

"You got three seconds to evacuate that truck, frog face! Because it's going to blow!" The Baroness warned Thrasher in an insulting way.

"Oh, shit!" Thrasher exclaimed as he opened the door and ran out of the Thunder Machine before the Thunder Machine exploded into pieces.

"Nooooooooooooooo! My baby!" Thrasher wept as Torch and Ripper along with Torch and the wounded and unconscious Buzzer on their came on the scene.

"C'mon, Thrasher! Quit being a bitch and get on!" Torch told Thrasher to stop whining about his beloved vehicle being blown up.

"Yeah, we got two Joes to pulverize!" Ripper followed as the communicator from his pocket beeped.

He pulled it out, turned it on and Zartan, Firefly and Scrap-Iron appeared on screen.

"Not anymore, you nitwits! Get my twin siblings and fall back! We'll take care of these two!" Zartan ordered.

"Orders from Golobulus. Now get movin'!" Firefly added before they disappeared from the screen.

"Aw, bugger! Too bad Zartan spoiled our fun before we had a chance to finish 'em off." Torch said.

"I just hope that Zartan will make 'em pay for destroying my baby!" Thrasher exclaimed.

"C'mon! Let's meet up with Road Pig, Zarana and Zandar and get outta here before the bloody cops come! That huge bastard may have already picked them up!" Ripper said as the Dreadknoks took off in their motorcycles.

Back in Duke's car "Seriously, Duke. Why did you scream out "HOO-AH?"" The Baroness questioned Duke's choice of a battlecry.

"I was just comin' up with a better battlecry than the "Yo Joe" battlecry all the time." Duke explained.

"Well, forget it, darling! Keep the "Yo Joe" from now on! You'd be an idiot not to do that!" The Baroness sternly told him to keep the "Yo Joe! battlecry.

"Seiz the lady who used to scream out the Cobra battlecry and hiss like one!" Duke shot at her which angered the Baroness.

"How dare you!" Baroness angrily hissed at him.

Duke chuckled "Just kidding!" as the Baroness folded her new body's muscular arms and rolled her eyes in annoyce.

"Why I never..." The Baroness got cut off by the sound of a monster truck.

**_Firefly from the G.I. Joe Retaliation soundtrack by Henry Jackman plays_**

When the street started rumbling, the Baroness "Shit! Now what?"

"What the hell is going on?" Duke demanded as he look at the driver side of the mirror and discovered that there's a Cobra monster truck chasing after them. And to make matters even worse, Zartan on the driver seat, Firefly on the passenger side and Scrap-Iron in the back are riding inside it, crushing every vehicle in their way.

The Baroness turned around and they yelled out "OH, SHIT!"

Three Cobra henchmen screamed out "COBRA!"

"Baroness, I wish that your former pals would ever give us a break because the more they appear, the more they piss me off!" Duke grunted, griiting his teeth.

"Me too, darling! I too have had just about enough of them for just. One. Day!" The Baroness hissed.

"Let's get rid of 'em!" Duke put in some horsepower on his Chevrolet Camaro 2010 and the car suddenly began to speed up.

"Zartan! Firefly, they're getting away!" Scrap-Iron alerted.

"They won't get far. We're gonna make an explosive example of them with these babies." Firefly brought out the remote control and dosens of mechanical fireflies appear.

"Robot fireflies? Ha! You're going to make an example out of them with those bloody things?" Zartan laughed at that.

"Watch and see." Firefly confidently reassured as his robot fireflies landed on one of cars and the abandoned building. With a single push of a button, the robot fireflies exploded, destroying a couple of cars and a the abandoned building collapsed into rubble.

"Oh, no! Firefly brought out the exploding fireflies!" Baroness warned after witnessing what Firefly has in store for her and Duke.

"Capable of blowin' shit up from a car to an entire building?" Duke asked her how powerful the exploding fireflies are.

"Yes!" Baroness answered.

"Then we're in deep trouble. We're gonna have to lose 'em to avoid being blown to bits so hang on!" Duke said as he drove on 85, swerving lane to lane without causing a crash, getting ran over by the Cobra monster truck or getting blown up by the exploding fireflies.

During the pursuit, the Cobra monster truck crushed at least 10 cars and trucks after the drivers and the passengers got out of them to avoid being crushed while the exploding fireflies blew up at least 5 cars.

When they turned to the traffic lights on 35 East Wacker, Duke managed to drifted the car to the right side of the street in order to outfast the Cobra monster truck.

"They won't get far, eh? Yeah, right! They've managed to stay ahead of us so far!" Scrap-Iron complained.

"Oh, don't get your jockstrap in the bunch, Scrap-Iron!" Firefly shrugged Scrap-Iron's complaints.

"Baroness, shoot the damn truck at the wheels or at least the glass window just to see if it can be penetrated!" Duke ordered the Baroness.

"Right!" Baroness responded as she brought out two Heckler & Koch MP5K's, used her new body's muscular arms to carry them and shot at the Cobra monster truck.

When the bullets shattered the windshield of the monster truck but missed three Cobra henchmen, Zartan commented "The Baroness is quite persistent. Stubborn and unpredictable but persistent."

"Not to mention that she's relentless when it comes to getting what she wants." Scrap-Iron added.

"That's the least of that bitch's problems right now." Firefly said, directing the exploding fireflies with his remote.

During the chase, a white cladded ninja that resembled Storm Shadow's old ninja clothing came out of nowhere and jumped on the Cobra monster truck.

"Damn! That monster truck is bulletproof! Now we got to..." Baroness paused when she saw a white ninja on top of the monster truck.

Duke looked at the mirror from the driver side and saw the ninja. "Storm Shadow? What's he doin' here? I thought he was in New York with Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Kamakura and Jade!"

The Baroness brought out her signature liberian glasses and put it on her eyes.

"Baroness, about those eyeglasses of yours..." Duke began.

"Yes?"

"I had Mainframe fixin' it after I found it at Dr. Mindbender's laboratory before the Terrordome exploded and Cobra Island was destroyed. I thought I surprise you by giving it back to you when we were goin' back to the hotel." Duke revealed his plans of giving the Baroness her eyeglasses to her.

"But instead, I surprised you. I took it out of your bag while you were bathing my body in the shower. My glasses are high tech computerized and it can do a few things." The Baroness complied with the reveal of her own.

"I thought you wore 'em to see better."

"Actually, I use them to read. I see better a few years later after joining Cobra." Baroness stated as she used her glasses to scan the white ninja's face and found out that the ninja has an eyepatch on his right eye.

Baroness gasped "It cannot be!"

"What's wrong, Anastasia? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yes but he's very much alive!"

"Who the hell is that guy?" Duke demanded.

"That white ninja is... the son of Cobra Commander!" The Baroness informed the white ninja's identity to him.

"WHAT?" Duke exclaimed.

On top of the Cobra monster truck, the white ninja brought out his sword.

"The car is slowing down! Let's finish them off!" Firefly informed and called for the kill.

Zartan chuckled and yelled "This going to be fun! Bon voyage, you sons of bitches!" before the white ninja with a right eyepatch shove the sword's blade through the roof of the monster truck and tore it open, leaving three Cobra henchmen surprised and shocked.

**_Fighting Ugly_** **_from the G.I. Joe Retaliation soundtrack by Henry Jackman plays_**

_"_Storm Shadow?" Scrap-Iron gasped.

"Damn you, traitor! You had the audacity to turn on all of us and join the bloody G.I. Joes!" Zartan growled.

"But now it's time we made you pay for stabbing us in the back!" Firefly followed as he pulled out his 9 mm pistol.

The white ninja jumped inside and attacked three of them while Zartan's driving.

While incapacitating Scrap-Iron into unconsciousness, the white ninja took the remote that controlled the exploding fireflies from Firefly.

"Come back here with my remote, you bastard! You have no fucking idea what..." Firefly paused when he saw the eyepatch on the white ninja's eye. "Wait a second. I know who you are!"

"It's the son of Cobra Commander! The one who's been trained by that traitor, Storm Shadow!" Zartan exclaimed.

The white ninja jumped up to the roof of the monster truck with the remote on his left hand and pronounced "The name's Billy...motherfucker!" before he jumped off of the monster truck and landed on one of the parked cars that set off the alarm.

Billy used the remote to reprogram the exploding fireflies and set the target on the Cobra Monster Truck.

Firefly furiously slammed his fist the door "That impudent brat! He's got the remote control! Now he's using my fireflies against us!"

"You idiot! Do you realized what you've done? You've killed the three of us!" Zartan shot at him.

"Only if we're surrounded by swarms of them, asshole!" Firefly shot back.

"What is guy doing with that remote in his hand?" Duke asked.

"I believe that he's turning Firefly's weapon on them." Baroness answered.

After swarms of exploding fireflies covered the entire monster truck, Billy set them to detonate.

"Let's get Scrap-Iron and get out of here! It's gonna blow!" Firefly alerted as he unbuckled his seatbelt, unbuckled Scrap-Iron's and carried him on his shoulders.

"Run!" Zartan shouted as they got out of the doors and ran from the Cobra monster truck before the truck exploded.

The Baroness exhaled and said "At least that Cobra monster truck won't be crushing anymore cars and trucks, let alone trying to crush us like a pair of insects."

"Then let's finish this shit!" Duke turned the car around and attempted to run over Zartan, Firefly and the unconscious Scrap-Iron but was stopped by the limousine with a Cobra symbol and the smoke screen appeared.

"Dammit! I hate it when they do that!" Duke grunted as he and the Baroness violently coughed.

On the right side of the limo, the door opened in front of Zartan and Firefly with the unconscious Scrap-Iron on his shoulders and the Crimson Twins appeared.

"Well, if it isn't twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber strolling in unannounced." Zartan sarcastically said.

"Very..." Tomax began.

"...hilarious..." Xamot added.

"Zartan." Both twins finished.

"Especially when you three..." Xamot said.

"...failed miserably to..." Tomax followed.

"...make an example of Duke and our former ally, herself..."

"...the Baroness. In other words,..."

"...hop in because the police are coming." The twins finished.

"Cut the smartass remarks and get going!" Firefly growled as he and Zartan threw Scrap-Iron who's still outcold from Billy's attack inside the limousine, got in and shut the door.

"Very well." Tomax sighed.

"Drive." Xamot told the limo driver to drive them from the scene.

"Yes, sir." The limo driver responded as he stepped on the gas and drove.

When the smoke screen disappeared, the Cobra limousine was already gone.

"Duke, they're gone! That smoke screen helped Zartan, Firefly and Scrap-Iron escape in that limousine!" Baroness informed.

"Worry about these bastards later. Right now, let's get your friend and get out of here!" Duke said as he drove to Billy and offered him a ride.

Without asking questions, Billy got inside and Duke drove 55 on the way back to the hotel.

"Baroness said you're the son of the Cobra Commander, am I right?" Duke asked the young man.

"Yeah. My name is Billy. Not only as the estranged son of the Cobra Commander, I'm also Storm Shadow's apprentice. Did neglected to mention that I'm also 16 years old?" Billy introduced himself to Duke as he took his mask off.

"I've known the child when he was a boy." The Baroness revealed her relationship with Billy.

"Maybe it's best if we continue this when we get back to the hotel because we've been through a world of shit today thanks to these damn Cobras. They're a pain in my ass." Duke suggested that they discuss it back at the hotel after going through yet another road rage with the Dreadknoks.

"You mean my ass, darling." Baroness corrected him.

"Let's just drop it for now, okay?" the annoyed Duke grunted, greeted his teeth as they went back to the hotel.

* * *

Back in the U.S.S. Flagg which is currently heading to the Pacific Ocean, two Joe Drill Instructors Beachhead and Sgt. Slaughter are whipping the green shirts and the new members of the Renegades into ass kicking shape, preparing themselves for the upcoming battle against Cobra and the C.O.I.L. by the Cobra Commander.

Beachhead got the green shirts marching around the Flagg, singing the G.I. Joe marching song.

I don't know what you've been told!

_I don't know what you've been told!_

But I want to be a G.I. Joe!

_But I want to be a G.I. Joe!_

Kick a Cobra in the ass!

_Kick a Cobra in the ass!_

We're gonna put these sons of bitches on blast!

_We're gonna put these sons of bitches on blast!_

Sound off!

_1, 2!_

Sound off!

_3, 4! _

Sound off!

_1, 2!_

Sound off!

_3, 4!_

I'm a Joe!

_I'm a Joe!_

You're a Joe!

_You're a Joe!_

Good for you!

_Good for you!_

Good for me!

_Good for me!_

While Sgt. Slaughter get the new recruits to do 50 push-ups.

"Come on, you maggots! Put your weak arms into it! Build enough muscles to body slam a snake on his ass! Muster enough strength to make General Colton, the original G.I. Joe proud! He founded this unit so you can make him proud because he's one tough s.o.b.! Quitting is not an option! If you want to quit, then stop! If you're committed to stomp a snake to the ground, then keep pushing until I say otherwise! Now push!" Slaughter threw his weight around like a real drill instructor.

General Joe Colton and Flint in Lady Jaye's body were watching it all while having a conversation.

"Flint, how are we holding up?" Colton asked Flint.

"Despite the fact that we're trying not to push ourselves too hard to train for the battle, we're doing okay." Flint answered.

"Good. But it's still going to take more than enough firepower or superior arsenal to take down the C.O.I.L. and Cobra. We've just got ourselves in the middle of a Cobra Civil War over the control of the ruthless terrorist organization created to spread fear into the hearts of every man, woman and child on earth. Which is why I'm leading the Joes in General Hawk's place."

"Yeah, well I hope Duke and the Baroness are getting ready as we are."

"Me too because we're counting on you three to help lead the Joes at my command. We're assembling all Joe subgroups to counter strike Cobra and the C.O.I.L. and send 'em straight to hell. Take back the Alternator Device, switch you, Lady Jaye, Duke and the Baroness back to your rightful bodies and destroy the damn thing because that weapon is way too dangerous to stick around."

"But what Lt. Falcon?" Flint reminded Colton about Falcon.

"Weather the young man likes it or not, court martial or no court martial, mentally sick or not, he needs help. He has to muster enough willpower to save himself from himself. And I hope and pray that he does." Colton said before he turned to Flint "I sent Snake Eyes, Scarlett and Storm Shadow along with Kamakura and one of the recruits of the Renegades to New York to assemble the Ninja Force. They may not be one of the tradional military Joe subgroups but they're one of the best men and women we have. If necessary, we may need them in the future." Colton finished as he and Flint continued to watch the recruits getting trained by Beachhead and Sgt. Slaughter.

* * *

Back in Chicago, after they retreat back to the Trump International Hotel and Tower, the switched up Duke and the Baroness (who are now wear white robes) along with Billy were watching about the driving spree incident involving them, Zartan, Firefly, Scrap-Iron and the Dreadknoks. It was a messy incident but they made it out alive.

The news reporter reported that there are no deaths but 30 injuries and more than thousands of dollars for the damages.

"Well, that's good. It's bad enough that Cobra nearly ruined our short vacation." Baroness spoke.

"Nah, they didn't completely ruined it, Baroness. They couldn't even if they try, no matter how far these bastards went." Duke reassured her before turning his attention to Billy, who wearing his civilian attire.

"For Cobra Commander's kid, you really do got some daddy issues with your old man."

"You're telling me. When I was 5 years old, my sociopathic father took me away from mom, building his Cobra empire and abusively trained me to become the next heir in his so called throne. He completely lost his mind when my uncle Dan was killed in a car crash and blamed the world for that horrific tragedy. When I was 10 years old, I was recruited by the Baroness and Major Bludd as part of the anti-Cobra underground to assassinate my estranged father during a Cobra youth brigade rally." Billy told his story to Duke before continuing.

"Things were really screwed up for me when I found out the hard way that the Cobra Commander himself was my dad. Storm Shadow, who found out that Zartan assassinated the Hard Master save my life and took me in as his apprentice after he saved my life from being punished for failing to assassinate my father. It's no secret that I helped Snake Eyes, Scarlett and Zap escape imprisonment in Springfield when the town was controlled by Cobra and helped the Ninja Force ever since when Storm Shadow continued to train me into the ways of the ninja."

"Wow! No kiddin' that ol' chrome cheeks is down right insane. He's also been making a lot of enemies within his own organization, which is currently run by Serpentor and that Golobulus creep." Duke understood every detail Billy told him, regarding his estranged father's actions.

The Baroness went to Duke and confessed "Duke let me answer the question you were about to ask me. Yes, all of it was true. Cobra Commander's ego drove all of us over the edge which led us into doing unpredictable things in order to put him in his place."

"Wait. You knew what I was thinking. Were you?" Duke asked her.

"Of course. We've been knowing each other and getting along well ever since we've been switched." The Baroness answered, revealing her bond with him during the body switch.

"Speaking of which, Storm Shadow told me that you two have switched bodies with each other because of that Alternator device Dr. Mindbender created, which my insane dad sabotaged by the way." Billy informed them about everything Storm Shadow told him.

Duke and the Baroness were shocked about that at first until Duke spoke " Well, I'm glad that he did because you'd find it weird when we tell that."

"Yeah but I also found it even weirder when I hear you two switched voices with each other too." Billy uneasily commented, after hearing Duke's voice coming out of the Baroness' seductive and juicy, cherry lips.

"Not as having a pair of big breasts that bounce like a basketball on your chest."

"Um...quite frankly, I'd rather not know what it's like being trapped in a woman's body." Billy decided not to ask Duke what it's like to be a woman.

"Trust me, darling. Duke's got it hard enough but his toughness, resiliency, determination and sometimes, his stubbornness helped him survive the burden of be a woman. Being a man was never easy for a woman like me. Especially when you have..." Baroness said before Billy hilariously cut her off.

"Okay, okay! I get it now, Baroness! You don't have to say it! I mean, you don't have to tell me what is like being a guy because I'm a guy myself. I'm just saying..."

"Anyways, what are you doing in Chicago anyway?" Duke asked Billy.

"To see my mom again after many years of being taken away from her by my dad. We've grown closer than ever since then." Billy answered and revealed his relationship with his mother since the reunion.

"Yeah, well, I lost my mom to breast cancer." Duke sadly told him about his mother's death.

"And I bombed mine before I became remorseful for I've done." Baroness added with a heavy heart.

"I'm really sorry for your losses." Billy apologized after hearing the tragic deaths of their mothers.

"Thanks, kiddo. At least you're better man than your old man anyway." Duke obliged.

"Yeah, besides, I better go. I'll see you guys later."

"No problem." Duke said, shaking hands with Billy before the Baroness hugged him in a motherly kind of way.

"Thank you for saving our lives, young man." Baroness thanked Billy for rescuing them both from getting crushed by the Cobra Monster Truck.

"With pleasure." Billy obliged as he opened the door and stepped out of the hotel room.

"Now be careful." Baroness advised the young man.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Duke and the Baroness parted ways with Billy as he closed the door and left.

"Well, you gotta admit it. He may be the son of ol' chrome cheeks here but the kid's not that bad once you get to know him." Duke admitted.

"The poor child had a rough childhood because of his father's madness. But the Commander's ego became his undoing in his attempt to raise him to be just like him."

"It's your former superior's loss. End of story." Duke shrugged as he took off the white robe and walked to the mirror completely bare naked.

"I suppose you're right. I could care less about Cobra Commander anymore. I've been loyal to him, helped him build Cobra from the ground up, committed my relationship with Destro when he joined us, consumed with getting my revenge on Snake Eyes over Eugen's murder when he was innocent the entire time, busted my ass during our way with you and comrades in arms and forced to chose a side over the control of Cobra when Cobra Commander's position of power was challenged by the likes of Destro and Serpentor! And what I got in return is nothing from them!" Baroness angrily told Duke about how Cobra treated her during her time with them.

"At least you resolved your issues about choosing sides anyway. They dropped the ball of your heart and I picked it up. And I'm willin' to make one hell of a shot."

"To be honest with you, darling, I have no idea what the hell you said." Baroness giggled and they started laughing.

"Maybe I'll show you then. C'mere!" Duke ran to the Baroness and pounced on his former body until they fell on the bed.

Duke tickled the Baroness and she immediately started laughing.

"Duke stop it! I'm very ticklish!"

"Oh, you're ticklish, huh? Too late for that, lady! You can't scream your way of this one!"

"Why should I scream when I go like this?" the Baroness started meowing like a cat.

"Oh, so now you wanna play cat and mouse, huh?"

"I dare you to chase this purretty little kitty cat." The Baroness playfully challenged Duke to chase her.

"Alrighty then. Here comes the big dog!" Duke started barking while the Baroness is still meowing and playfully chased her all the way to the bathroom.

Outside their room, unbeknownst to them was that Billy was still outside hearing their conversation before they play cat and dog chase.

"Billy smiled and said "There's hope yet." before he walked away.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Duke and the Baroness' dinner date in the yacht party led them to what could possibly be a final intimate night with each other before the final battle with Cobra and the C.O.I.L. in a three way war to determine the fate of the world.

Meanwhile in New York City, Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade assemble the Ninja Force which leads them to a silent but violent with the Cobra Red Ninjas led by the new members of Cobra, Slice and Dice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. During last month, I had trouble coming up with new ideas until I went to the Internet for info on the old G.I. Joe comic books and two books I got at home: G.I. Joe vs Cobra: the Essential Guide and G.I. Joe: Roots of Retaliation.

And speaking of G.I. Joe Retaliation, okay I didn't see it on theaters but I bought and saw the extended action cut of the movie. It was good despite the rather awkward ending of the movie. If they plan to make the third, they need to step their game up! I know movies aren't always like that but I'm just saying though.

As for those who want the Joe couples to switch back right now, you'll have to bare with me and wait because how the final battle will end is gonna be a big explosive bang.

Please review with a positive mindset. Thanks!


	37. The Final Date Before the Final Battle

Disclaimer: **I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story and the original characters. I don't use them for endorsements. They belong to their perspective owners. So please, no lawsuits.**

At the Cobra Monster Ship, Golobulus along with all the Cobra Lieutenants, Henchmen, Cobra-La and the Iron Grenadiers waited anxiously for Zartan, Firefly and Scrap-Iron's progress in Chicago, IL.

One of the Tele-Vipers informed "Golobulus, we've received transmission from Xamot and Tomax in Chicago."

"Excellent. Now put them on screen." Golobulus ordered the Tele-Vipers to activate the main computer to respond and Zartan, Firefly, Xamot and Tomax along with the still unconscious Scrap-Iron inside the Cobra Limousine in Chicago.

"What is your report?" Golobulus began.

"Duke and the Baroness survived our rampage when we chased them throughout the entire city. Scrap-Iron was incapacitated and one of the Dreadknoks has been seriously injured in the line of duty." Zartan reported what happened.

"And get this, Cobra Commander's brat of a son, Billy took my exploding fireflies and turned them against us." Firefly added by revealing Billy's involvement.

Golobulus understood what they were talking about by saying "Ah, yes. The son of the Cobra Commander. It's true that he wanted no part of his father's failing legacy. It's also no question that Storm Shadow took the boy in, train him as ninja and the young man aided the G.I. Joes despite not being an official member."

"Is one of the reasons why..." Tomax said.

"Zartan, Firefly, Scrap-Iron and the Dreadknoks..." Xamot added.

"...failed to terminate the two." The Crimson Twins finished their sentence.

"Correction, they've done well." Golobulus surprisingly changed the subject.

"What?" The twins exclaimed.

"They're assignment was to send them a message in the form of the destruction we are capable of causing like what they did in Chicago." Golobulus revealed the real mission

"So does that mean that we didn't fail?" Firefly asked, trying to figure out why Golobulus said those things.

"No, you did not fail me today. You've done your job well. Now find the rest of the Dreadknoks and return to the Mother Ship at once. We have to rendezvous to New York City and call out the enemy by using the Alternator device to spread fear, despair and chaos into the hearts of the human race. " Golobulus ordered them.

"At once, Golobulus!" Zartan, Firefly and the Crimson Twins responded as they disappeared from the screen.

Destro went and informed "Golobulus, we've contacted Raptor, Crystal Ball, Big Boa, Black Out, Cesspool and Croc Master. They will join us tomorrow when we reach the Big Apple."

"But what about the ninjas of ours? The ones who called themselves, Slice, Dice and Shadow Strike, the ninja who rather walk alone to carry out the mission for us?"

"They're in Chinatown, deep in the heart of the entire city, assembling the Red Ninja Clan and the Ninja Vipers to counter act Snake Eyes, Scarlett, the traitor Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade who are assembling the G.I. Joe Ninja Force as we speak." Destro

"Good. Contact them and tell them that this is no longer an assignment. It's more like a training excerise to test their deadly skills against our enemies."

"At once, my Lord." Destro responded as Golobulus turned to Dr. Mindbender.

"Dr. Mindbender, what's Lt. Falcon's condition?"

"Speaking of which, his evil side has appeared to be weakening. Two personalities continued to struggle over control of one body. After learning the possibility of the real Falcon regaining control, I managed to put the sedative on him, putting the boy to sleep and gave him a dose of drug to increase the powerful will of his evil side. He will be ready for tomorrow."

"Excellent. And Serpentor?"

"Well, ever since he was transformed into a 7'0" monster, he embraced his monstrous side due to a fact that his transformation is completely unstable. We've struggled to get our beloved Emperor under control but because of his enormous strength, he killed a few Cobra Vipers by just ripping their bodies apart." Dr. Mindbender nervously explained.

"Good because once we unleash him, not even the Joes nor the C.O.I.L. can stand a fighting chance against us and our superiority. We will be disposed of them all and the entire world will finally be ours." Golobulus finished with an evil grin and then he started laughing.

* * *

Back in the golden Cobra Mother Ship, while the forces of the C.O.I.L. were preparing for a three way war with G.I. Joe and Cobra, Cobra Commander sat on the throne and with hatred in his eyes reminisce of the memories of his transformation, loyalties and betrayal of his underlings and his rise and fall of power.

**_Evil Ways (Justice Mix) by Blues Saraceno plays_**

His memories include his former life as a used-car salesman struggling to make ends meet, his good relationship with his older brother Dan who used to be a soldier serving his country to the very end until he suffered random events that led to his tragic death in a devastating car accident that killed him and the family of three, his first kill that transformed him into an evil charismatic sociopath, leaving his estranged wife and taking full custody of his son, Billy, founding a ruthless terrorist organization that rose to power in order to rule the entire world with an iron fist, how he met Golobulus and Cobra-La and have sworn alligence to them, his first battle against his arch enemies, G.I. Joe, a devastating classic war with them that led to his constant defeat and conflict within Cobra, his power struggle with his replacement, Serpentor who replaced him as the leader of the organization he himself had founded which led him to form the C.O.I.L., created to oppose Serpentor and take back control of Cobra, his failed schemes in order to regain the position of power, betrayals and defiance of his underlings during the war and being subjected to the mutation spores that devolved him into a Cobra as punishment for his constant failures during what was thought to be the last stand between G.I. Joe and Cobra which led to the destruction of the Broadcast Energy Transmitter.

He continued to stroll down memory lane starting with the aftermath of the last stand. Including his first contact with the supernatural chemicals that transformed him into a man sized humanoid snake and formed a special bond with the humanoid snakes in his quest to get revenge on those who betrayed him and regain his position of power, his brutal battle with Serpentor which led to his victory over the Cobra Emperer and regained control of Cobra, once again chewing out his underlings for their failures, him shooting General Hawk in the back, paralyzing him from the waist down, his underlings betrayed him once again after Serpentor returned, regaining his leadership position when he was in Scarlett's body and the reemergence of Cobra-La, being turned back into a powerless human being by the Alternator Device, being held prisoner in his own dungeon until he put his differences with the Joes aside to escape, returned to his former quarters and put his armor on, the reemergence of the C.O.I.L. and adopting the giant cobra and finally the destruction of the Terrordome and Cobra Island as part of his contingency plans.

His stroll down memory lane concluded with him crushing his royal cup with an unholy anger.

"I've been their leader for many, many years. I've made necessary sacrifices and made all of the hardest decisions for the greater good of Cobra. And what I got in return is betrayal, treachery and the severe and unforgivable act of treason!" Cobra Commander hissed as he threw the royal cup to the floor with force.

"Soon they will face my wraith with extremely brutal and violent prejudice. I will be superior to them all once I destroy them. I will kill Serpentor, Golobulus, Destro, Dr. Mindbender, Storm Shadow, the Baroness and Duke to satisfy my hunger, thirst and the urge for revenge! If someone is destined to rule the entire world, no, the entire universe, it'll be me!" Cobra Commander said with an menacing tone of his hissing voice.

The giant cobra slithered by her new master's side and the Commander gently pet her.

"Soon my pet, we will have our revenge and fulfill our destiny together." Cobra Commander told the giant cobra as she hissed in agreement.

* * *

In Chinatown located in New York City, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow are meditating on top of the hotel.

They opened their eyes, got up on their feet, pulled out their katanas and started practicing their ninja katas.

After finishing their katas, they immediately had a sparring match. They ran to each other and their swords clinged.

Storm Shadow swung his sword at Snake Eyes but Snake Eyes ducked Matrix style and kipped up.

Snake Eyes also swung his swords but Storm Shadow jumped in the air and front flipped on his feet.

Storm Shadow swung his sword again but Snake Eyes managed to corkscrew roll in the air to dodge it.

Both ninjas sparred back and forth until the sparring ended with both swords clashed.

They put both swords away and bowed to each other before they looked at the sunset.

"Sword brother." Storm Shadow spoke and both ninjas stared at each other as Storm Shadow said "It is time."

Snake Eyes nodded his head in agreement.

In Kamakura's room, Kamakura practiced his fighting kata while the radio played **_House of Flying Daggers by Raekwon featuring Inspectah Deck, Ghostface Killah and Method Man_**.

Snake Eyes appeared on his window, causing Kamakura to turn around and throw a ninja star at him.

Snake Eyes caught it and threw right back at him. Kamakura pulled out his sword and sliced the ninja star into two as both of them stabbed the wall.

Snake Eyes went for the attack but Kamakura caught him, Judo threw him to the floor and placed the edge of his sword against his throat.

Snake Eyes was impressed by Kamakura's defense, he gave him the thumbs up before the young ninja pulled him back on his feet.

"Is it time?" Kamakura asked.

Snake Eyes nodded yes.

**Bandoleros by Don Omar Featuring**_** Tego Calderón plays**_

In Jade's room, Jade did the split on both chairs, stretching her toned legs while toplessly baring her breasts.

When Storm Shadow appeared on her window, Jade was immediately on her guard.

"Sore wa iku suru jikandesu. Jumbi shitte." Storm Shadow said "It's time to go. So get ready." in Japanese.

"Hai!" Jade responded by saying yes in Japanese before putting the chairs away.

"Sutekina rakku." Storm Shadow turned around, said "Nice rack" in Japanese and winked his eye at her.

Jade was offended by that remark and turned back to the window only to find out that Storm Shadow was already gone.

"Babaca!" She hissed "asshole" in Portuguese.

In the room he shared with Scarlett, Snake Eyes gently woke her up by touching her loose hair, causing her to moan in falsetto.

Scarlett opened her eyes, stared at Snake Eyes and asked him "Is it time to gather the Ninja Force yet?"

Snake Eyes nodded yes.

"All right. Let me get dressed." Scarlett removed the bed sheets from her naked body, got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

Snake Eyes went to his bag and pulled out his new uniform designed for the Ninja Force missions. Storm Shadow in his room did the same thing.

* * *

**_The Heavy's How You Like Me Now plays_**

Back in Chicago at the Trump International Hotel and Tower, Duke and the Baroness in each other's bodies were taking a shower at the same time, washing each other with body wash for 30 minutes.

After finishing with the shower, the Baroness blow dried and hot combed her formerly long black hair and placed it into a high bun ponytail while Duke trimmed his thin beard and goatee a little bit and his hair into an edgy buzz cut.

After drying themselves off, they put on the white clothes for the big yacht party. The Baroness in Duke's body wore a white fitted polo shirt, casual white pants and the white Nike Air Force Ones while Duke in the Baroness' body wore an eloquent White Summer Sexy cheap Long prom dress, white stilettos, Long Diamond Dangling Drop Earrings and a big diamond bracelet. Even the Baroness puts some makeup on Duke to make her former body look extremely sexy.

They looked in a mirror and complimented each other off of their looks.

"My, darling. You're absolutely handsome."

"Thanks. That goddess like body of yours is still turnin' a lot of heads."

"Well, not anymore when I chose you."

"No, fate brought us together. So are you ready?"

"Of course."

"All right then, let's go."

They stepped out of their hotel room and walked all the way to the elevator, arm to arm. After the elevator took them to the first floor, they went to the parking lot where Duke parked his Chevrolet Camaro 2010 Black with White Stripes.

They went to passenger side and Duke opened the door for her. The Baroness obliged to that gesture and then Duke closed the door for her before getting in the car and ignited until the engine starts rumbling and they drove from the parking lot and headed to the Chicago Yacht Club where the giant Yacht hosted by a multi billionaire Tycoon.

On their way there, they drove through downtown to see the lights and they were amazed about how bright and glamorous they really.

"Beautiful." Baroness spoke with a soft tone of her voice.

"Hell yeah." Duke agreed.

After finally arriving at the Chicago Yacht Club where the guests are docking, Duke parked the car and like a gentleman, he escorted her to the yacht. All of the guests are docked inside and the giant yacht set sail for the Chicago River where the yacht will sail around the city.

Through out the night, the DJ was playing random songs like **_My Boo by the Ghost Town DJ's_** and the guests were dancing to the beat while the rest of them were dining on food served from the restaurant Smith & Wollensky.

After they ate their meals, Duke and the Baroness were having a conversation between one another.

"Well, how's the food so far?"

"Delicious. I'm beginning to take back all the mean things I said about this country. Despite the political bullshit the corrupted politicians shoved up everybody's throats."

"Yeah, we've been having those issues for hundreds of years. But this country has been resilient through all of that and taking steps to unite with other countries around the world."

"Except the ones like Cobra opposed that idea for an evil purpose. Hellbent on world domination and destruction like I was."

"But you gave up that life to start a new one."

"By turning on Cobra to save you and the Joes from getting killed the night we've switched bodies with each other. You ended up having my breasts and I ended up having your manhood inside your pants."

"Yeah, well, that's one way of putting it. Anyways, have you gotten over your issue with Snake Eyes about...well, y'know?"

"Of course, Duke. I've resolved my issue with him before Lift-Ticket dropped us off at the Slaughterhouse a few days ago."

"Well, that's good. I've asked you that question just to make sure you two don't kill each other. Snake's got it hard too because of the guy's past."

"Other than me falsely accusing him for killing my brother?"

"Yeah. He survived a brutal ambush along with Stalker and Storm Shadow before G.I. Joe classifiably existed, he lost his family including his twin sister in a car accident by a drunk driving maniac, scarring his face and losing his voice when he saved the life of my ex girlfriend Scarlett from an exploding helicopter and..."

"Let me guess, he went through a personal feud with Storm Shadow when Zartan framed Storm Shadow for the crime of assassinating the Hard Master during their days in the Arashikage Clan."

"You got it. Did Storm Shadow told you that?"

"Yes. Before Cobra resurfaced, after we secretly reunited, Storm Shadow comforted me when I was domestically assaulted by Destro, who was acting out of character. I was at my all time low until Storm Shadow picked me up when I was down and out. He also had a troubled and complicated life like I was ever since he was framed for killing his uncle by Zartan."

"Why would Zartan do that?"

"Because his real target was Snake Eyes."

"What?"

"Yes. He took Storm Shadow's bow and arrow and shot an arrow through the dojo when he thought that Snake Eyes was inside by seeing a shadow that shaped like him."

"So they mistook the Hard Master for Snake Eyes, huh? Well, Zartan's really gonna get a ninja style ass kickin' from either Snake Eyes or Storm Shadow the next time he goes up against either of them."

"No doubt they will, Duke. Like I'm going to make an example of Destro for he did to your handsome face the next time I cross paths with him."

"Speaking of which, I still have a score to settle with Serpentor because I want to make that son of a bitch pay for what he did to me one year ago." Duke reminded her about his issue with Serpentor as he placed his feminine hand on the heart side of his former body's chest.

"That scar has been haunting you for over a year. A stab right through it has created a demon that could take forever to exercise."

"No, the only way I'm going to exercise that demon...is to kill Serpentor. That bastard's a deadman the next time I face him."

"But Duke, he's a seven foot, three hundred plus pound giant humanoid snake with superior strength! You're no match for him." Baroness protested against that idea.

"Don't worry, okay? I fought school bullies his size back at high school." Duke confidently boasted.

"But this is different than high school! You may talk like that but how can..." Baroness paused when Duke put his finger on her lips to stop her protest.

"Simple, Baroness. I'm sure you're familiar with these words. After being inside your body, I learned that it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

"Wait a minute. Are you calling me a dog?"

"No, this is not what I meant! I..."

"How dare you call me a dog?"

"C'mon, Baroness. I was only..."

"Kidding? No, you are not!"

"Oh my god. I've resurrected the evil Baroness. What the hel have I done?" Duke palmed his face in disbelief.

Then the Baroness started laughing hysterically which causes Duke to cover his mouth in horror. She stopped laughing and said "Fooled ya!" before she resumed laughing.

"Wait a second. You were playing a joke on me. Were you?"

**_D'Angelo's Lady plays_**

"Of course. I haven't done anything funny since I last saw Cobra Commander hilariously bungled his way to defeat."

"Okay, you got me. That's the first time I see you have a since of humor."

"Of course, Duke. That's what made it so funny."

"You thought that was funny? Try Shipwreck, Alpine and Bazooka because they're the class clowns of the Joe team!"

"Yes, I got that impression when saw Alpine and Bazooka once bungled their way to stop me, Zartan and Cobra Commander in the Cobra Funhouse trap on one of the islands Cobra used to relocate time and time again."

"Yeah, Flint and Lady Jaye reported that to General Hawk after they rescued the top scientists from creating a weapon or invention."

"What about Shipwreck? What's he like on the Joe team, other than being a smartass?"

"Shipwreck is like Popeye and Jack Nicholson rolled up into one. A real sailor from the Navy Seals with an attitude of a pirate and the self proclaimed saltiest of all seadogs."

"Before we came here, the girls and I had a girl talk about everything. Including Shipwreck. They told me that he, Lifeline and Dial-Tone abused their authority when they were temporarily promoted to Colonels."

"Which turned out to be Cobra's plot to damage our moral and destroy us but thanks to General Hawk, we turned the tables on those bastards. After that, the now former or should I say never have been promoted officers, mainly Shipwreck has learned their lesson from that."

"Back when I was with Cobra, we've learned that lesson the hard way many times when we plotted against Cobra Commander over leadership of the organization I helped created."

"But ol' chrome dome was an egotistical, megalomaniacal and paranoid who's hellbent on becoming king of the world in his own damn way."

"Not to mention that he gives us a hard time to put up with his bullshit in our disparate attempts to fulfill our conquest."

"And he's so full of shit."

"Well, I'm happy that I don't work for that asshole anymore. I'm free from him forever."

"Good. I hope you're free for me to take you on a dance. Ready to cut a rug?" Duke extended his feminine hand to her.

The Baroness happily took it and replied "Oh, darling. I'd be delighted."

They got on the dance floor, the DJ started playing **_Ball by_** **_T.I. Featuring Lil Wayne_** and they already started dancing.

Through out the night, Duke and the Baroness pulled out a few breath taking dance moves while the DJ played songs like **Flo Rida's Good Feeling and Wild Ones, Chris Brown's Beautiful People, Black Eyed Peas' Boom Boom Boom (DJ Ammo/Poet Named Life Megamix), Usher's OMG, T-Pain's Freeze, Kylie Minogue's Can't Get You out of My Head, Cee-Lo Green's Bright Light Bigger City, Tevin Campbell's Can We Talk, Aaliyah's Hot Like Fire (Timbaland's Groove Mix), Ciara's C.R.U.S.H. **and** Mr. Cheeks' Crush On You**.

They danced until the DJ decided to slow down the pace by playing **_2 Become 1 by Spice Girls_**.

All couples began to waltz around the dance floor in slow and gentle way.

The Baroness began speaking in a sooth tone "This is wonderful."

"A moment like this?"

"That and the moon. It feels so romantic." They stared at the full moon while they're still dancing.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Duke smiled.

"No, Duke. I love it." Baroness corrected him.

"This is the "I love you" part that you're going to say." Duke knew that this was coming.

"I've already told you that. Now I'm showing you how much I really love you. I cannot fight the urge anymore." Baroness revealing her desire to put the cherry on top of her relationship with him.

"Me neither. You remember when I told you that of all that sex is gonna have to wait?" Duke reminded her.

"Yes. Why?" Baroness asked him.

"Because of my feelings for you, I can't wait anymore either. But if anything happens to either one of us, let's do this on a high note." Duke answered.

"I'd rather live or die with you than live or die alone. You are a worth living or dying for."

**_Kiss From A Rose by Seal plays_**

"A bond and a love that we share..."

"...for all eternity." Baroness finished as they stop dancing and started kissing under the moonlight. They continue to hold each other tightly during their everlasting lip lock.

After party ended when the giant yacht sailed back to the dock where they took off, all the guests including Duke and the Baroness went back to their vehicles and left.

After they got back to the hotel and went inside their room, both Duke and the Baroness resume their lip lock while taking their clothes off until they had nothing on but their underwear.

After removing the bra of her former body during their french kiss marathon, the Baroness using her male body's muscular arms carried Duke to bed, gently laid him down, took the panties off and started to lick her former body from head to toe causing Duke to moan like a rugged man.

For hours until 3 AM, they went through different sections of sex to satisfy the Baroness' body's sexual appetite. The more the Baroness gave Duke everything his former body has, the more Duke feels vulnerable when his female body's sexual stamina's been constantly recovered due to a fact the Baroness was a sex addict.

After the last back and forth section of sex, the Baroness' body is finally spent with Duke climaxing and groaning in exhaustion. They resided under the cover with the Baroness laying her head on her former body's breasts.

"I gotta tell you, Baroness. Your body is extremely stubborn when it comes to sex." Duke exhaustedly complimented his female body's sexual appetite.

"Yes and your body has a way of putting women to bed. It's magnificent." The Baroness replied while playing with her manly fingers on her former body's chest.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's not everything you get to have sex with someone who switched bodies with you." Duke smiled while removing the front strands of his long black hair from his eyes with his right hand.

"But Duke, if we keep this up, we may end up making a baby and my body will be pregnant." Baroness stated, worrying about the whole pregnancy situation when or if she returns to her body.

After realizing that she was right, Duke said "Then I'll do everything in my power to protect you and the kid. As a G.I. Joe, it's my job and duty to protect those that needed protecting. If someone has a problem with that, well they can kiss my ass."

"As bad ass as you're trying to be, darling, I'm serious about this. Not to mention I haven't contemplate about starting a family and raise some children. But if we do that, what if they grew up and make the same mistakes we made in the past?" Feeling haunted by all the evil things she's done in the past as a member of Cobra, the Baroness was worried her and Duke's future children will grow up to follow in her destructive footsteps.

"We'll do anything we can to raise our kid and teach him or her the lessons about our different pasts and hopefully have a brighter future than us. Either way, I'm not gonna lose you and I'll be damned if I do." Duke calmly reassure that they'll make sure that it won't happen as long as they're alive.

"I hope you're right." The Baroness became relieved by those words.

"Me too, Baroness. Me too." Duke finished their conversation as they kissed each other in the lips and went to sleep, resting the night away.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: A silent but violent clash took place in New York as Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade met up with the Ninja Force and battled the Cobra Red Ninjas led by Slice & Dice.


	38. The Silent Chapter

Disclaimer: **I don't own G.I. Joe, the product brand names nor the songs but I own this story and the original characters. I don't use them for endorsements. They belong to their perspective owners. So please, no lawsuits.**

Author's Note: This chapter is inspired by the silent issue from the G.I. Joe comic book. So I'm using the elements from that to make this chapter interesting. You call it my experiment chapter. When you review the chapter, I want you to tell me what you think of it.

Back in Chinatown located in New York City...

_**Storm Shadow from the G.I. Joe Retaliation soundtrack by Henry Jackman plays**_

Snake Eyes, Scarlett, Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade in their Ninja Force uniforms sat on top of the New York City Subway on their way to Manhattan for hours until the train stopped and they disappeared like real ninjas. Then they ran in the ninja stance and jumped from roof to roof on their way to a closed karate dojo called the NYC Shotokan Karate Dojo located at Baruch College's state of the art Vertical Campus where they'll meet with the rest of the Ninja Force.

After 30 minutes, Snake Eyes signaled for halt and they stopped. Then he pulled out the binoculars to find the dojo. He kept searching until he finally saw the building they were seeking.

He signaled the others that the coast was clear but before they head there, they saw dozens of Cobra Red Ninjas led by Slice & Dice. Knowing that they're here to cause trouble, they followed them without compromising their presence.

Outside the College, Slice & Dice directed the Cobra Red Ninjas to cover the doors and attack any member of the Ninja Force they see. Some of them went inside, incapacitated the security guards and headed straight to the dojo.

Slice & Dice were about to enter the building but they were stopped when the ninja star flew through them and hit the wall. They quickly turned around and saw 5 Joe Ninjas standing before.

Both sides engaged in battle but Snake Eyes halting the others, insisted that he and Storm Shadow will fight them alone without interference.

Inside the College, the Cobra Red Ninjas heard a sparring match inside the dojo and started to pull their swords out. One of them peeked through the door what appeared to be the G.I. Joe Ninja Force and gave his fellow red ninjas the hi sign to ambush them.

They opened the door and stormed inside the dojo, only to find out that it was empty until a huge pile of smoke appeared in front of them.

The Cobra Red Ninjas were blinded by the smoke, they were attacked by a group of ninjas in shadows and their loud screams echoed from the dojo through the college. They were massacred until none of them were left standing.

When the smoke cleared, the Cobra Red Ninjas were unconscious and the G.I. Joe Ninja Force appeared to be standing over them.

The members are Dojo, T'Jbang, Nunchuk, T'Gin-Zu, Tiger Claw, Banzai and Bushido.

They stood triumphant over them but they didn't celebrate their victory because they saw more Cobra Red Ninjas coming inside the Dojo with their swords out.

**_The Prodigy's Breathe plays_**

The Ninja Force pulled their weapons out as well and engaged in battle. And then both sides charged toward each other and started fighting.

Nunchuk took down 7 Red Ninjas by using his signature nunchaku to hit four in the face and finish off three more with the series of kicks and leg sweeps.

Bushido and Banzai double teamed against 15 Red Ninjas in a sword fight. One of the Red Ninjas tried to stab Banzai in the chest but Banzai managed to dodge that blow, only to get a cut in his right arm.

Banzai furiously retaliated by stabbing the Red Ninja in the chest killing him while Bushido took out four Red Ninjas by slicing them in the chest with his sword.

T'JBang slid through 12 Red Ninjas before he frontflip on his hands twice and threw ninja stars at 6 of them in 3 of their heads and the other 3 at their chest.

Dojo swung the kusarigama at 5 Red Ninjas, knocking out four and the blade on the weapon slash one in the throat, killing him before finishing off 7 more with his martial art skills.

T'Jbang fought 6 more Red Ninjas with his custom made swords in swords before he defeated them.

Tiger Claw back flipped in order to prevent from being leg swept by the Red Ninja and kicked him on the back of his head with the Axe Kick. His also parried the incoming punches from two Red Ninjas and countered with a double palm to the chest, knocking them out.

Tiger Claw stopped the incoming Red Ninja by punching him in the throat, Mongolian Chopped him on the shoulder and finished him off with the power kick to the chest, sent him flying to the floor.

When the two Red Ninjas charged toward him, Tiger Claw jumped and kicked them in their faces, incapacitating them before he kipped back on his feet.

When one of the Red Ninjas knocked the kusarigama off of his hand, Dojo furiously destroyed 10 of them with the series of punches and kicks before he charged toward the one who disarmed him, took him down and tormented him with the MMA styles punches to the face.

He stopped punching and placed him in the cross armbar until the Red Ninja screamed in pain and tapped out for mercy. Dojo released the hold and knocked him out with the punch to the face.

All the Cobra Red Ninjas are now defeated by the combined might of the Ninja Force. In order to find Snake Eyes and the others, they left the dojo to go outside.

Back outside the college, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow pulled their swords out while Slice & Dice brought their ninja stars out.

For 3 times in row, Slice & Dice threw their ninja stars at both Joe Ninjas but Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow swung their swords and destroyed the ninja stars in order to block them.

When both sides charged toward each other, they began to clash with swords on their hands.

Snake Eyes took on Slice while Storm Shadow fought against Dice with Scarlett, Kamakura and Jade watching them fight.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow used the katas that they practiced earlier during the sword fight.

Everytime Slice tried to swing his sword toward his black clad adversary, Snake Eyes dodges and hit him in different body joints to weaken him while Storm Shadow parried all Dice's attacks and countered them with his own.

After back and forth action with Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow, Slice and Dice resort to dirty tactics in order to destroy them.

They performed a vanishing ninja trick after they dropped the smoke pellet, leaving both ninjas literally confused.

Slice and Dice reappeared and attacked Kamakura and Jade before they held Scarlett hostage with Dice placing his blade against her throat.

Four Joe Ninjas were about to retaliate but Slice halted them and threatened that they'll kill Scarlett if they don't drop their weapons.

Knowing that they will, Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade took out their ninja stars and swords and dropped on the concrete before the very angry Snake Eyes reluctantly did the same thing.

With the evil smiles on their faces after their enemies disarmed themselves, Slice and Dice decided to kill her anyway until a ninja star hits and stabbed Dice in the arm where he was going to slit her throat.

While Dice was screaming in pain, Slice turned to the direction where the ninja star was thrown and found out that the rest of the Ninja Force has arrived.

Scarlett took advantage of the distraction, attacked and took down both Cobra Ninjas with her martial arts training.

After both ninjas are incapacitated, Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow, Kamakura and Jade picked their weapons up and greeted Dojo, T'Jbang, Nunchuk, T'Gin-Zu, Tiger Claw, Banzai and Bushido.

After their reunion, dozens of Cobra Red Ninjas appeared and surrounded the heroes, making sure they don't escape. Some of them made way for Shadow Strike who led them here to make an entrance.

The fully assembled Ninja Force decided to take the fight somewhere else and then Storm Shadow brought out the smoke pellet and slammed it to the concrete, creating a huge pile of smoke.

The smoke lasted temporary and as the smoke cleared from the air, the Ninja Force was gone.

_**Bad Dojo from the G.I. Joe Retaliation soundtrack by Henry Jackman plays**_

Shadow Strike signaled the Cobra Red Ninjas to go after them while Slice and Dice regained consciousness. They glared at Shadow Strike who gave them an intimidating glare before he vanished into thin air.

On the rooftop of the city, the Ninja Force ran and jumped from roof to roof, finding a perfect place to fight off the Cobra Red Ninjas.

Scarlett tripped on the ledge of the building and she was about to take a long fall but Snake Eyes caught her and they finally made it to the building, only to have a rough landing with Snake Eyes landing on his ribs, trying to protect her.

Scarlett showed concerned for her boyfriend but it was cut short when she saw the Cobra Red Ninjas gaining up on them.

She helped him back on his feet and they resumed running until they were stopped by Shadow Strike, who pulled his sword out and begun attacking them.

Storm Shadow turned around and saw Shadow Strike trying to kill Snake Eyes and Scarlett. He told the others that he'll catch up with them after he rescue his friends before he went back to the building where Snake Eyes, Scarlett and Shadow Strike are.

Three of the Cobra Red Ninjas stood in his way but Storm Shadow quickly destroyed them with his sword.

The rest of the Ninja Force saw a huge delivery truck rolling through the other direction and decided to take the fight there.

They jumped from the building all the way down to the truck. They even used the grappling hooks to land on the truck safely while the Cobra Red Ninjas did the same thing, chasing them down but some of them fell to their death because they didn't hold on their grappling hooks.

After they all landed on the truck, both sides resume their battle. Despite the numbers of the Cobra Red Ninjas, that's not going to stop the Ninja Force.

Kamakura took out two red ninjas with the flying knees to their faces and took out the rest with the kata he practiced earlier. One of the red ninjas tried to slice his head off with his sword but Kamakura ducked and backflip kicked the red ninja in the face until he was unconscious.

Kamakura got back up, ran toward three Cobra red ninjas aproaching him and dropkicked them off the top of the truck as they fell to their deaths.

Jade brutalize seven red ninjas in a smoove and seductive way with moves so unorthodontic. After leaving them dazed and mezmorized by her seductive charms, Jade quickly destroyed them with the deadly series of hard, high flying and gravity defying kicks.

One of the red ninjas tried to her in the abdomen but Jade caught the right leg and broke it in two places by twisting it in a severe way, causing the red ninja to scream in pain. She pulled her sword out and sliced his head off of his shoulder, killing the red ninja in the process.

One of the Cobra Red Ninjas uncovered their ninja mask and began vomitting from the mouth when they saw brutally beheaded one of their own. Some of them were scared to the point where they uncontrollably pee'd their pants until the yellow liqiud covered it, leaving them wet.

Dojo laughed at the expense of the red ninjas who wet themselves before he resumed kicking some Cobra Red Ninja ass.

One by one, the Ninja Force has dismembered and defeated the Cobra Red Ninjas until Kamakura, Jade, Dojo, T'Jbang, Nunchuk, T'Gin-Zu, Tiger Claw, Banzai and Bushido kicked the last 9 red ninjas off the truck to their deaths.

The truck stopped and the truck driver stepped out of the truck to investigate the sounds screams and bodies crashing on the streets. He was shocked to see dead bodies of the Cobra Red Ninjas laying everywhere in the streets.

When he looked at the top of the truck, the Ninja Force was already gone and the truck driver stood there puzzling.

Back on the building, Snake Eyes and Scarlett teamed up to turn back the fight against Shadow Strike but Shadow Strike was steps ahead of them both. When they attempted to hit him with punches, kicks and chops, Shadow Strike parried their offence and turned them against them.

After fending off several Cobra Red Ninjas coming his way, Storm Shadow finally came to their aid by successfully dropkicking Shadow Strike on the back of his head while he was distracted.

Furious by Storm Shadow's actions towards him, Shadow Strike pulled out his sword and violently retaliated against the former Cobra Ninja which led to a sword clash.

While Storm Shadow and Shadow Strike fought against each other, Snake Eyes helped Scarlett back on her feet and decided to resume their battle with their new adversary.

Storm Shadow had to be on his guard because Shadow Strike is much more dangerous, violent and deadly than he once was during his days with Cobra.

After parrying each other's attacks back and forth, Shadow Strike got the upper hand on Storm Shadow as he proceeded to finish him off with his sword. But Scarlett and Snake Eyes innervine by stopping him with the series of double team kicks.

Storm Shadow was helped back on his feet by his allies and the three got into their fighting stance, preparing to stand their ground against Cobra's deadliest new ninja. Knowing that he is completely out numbered, Shadow Strike looked down from the ledge of the building and came up with an evil ideas before he charged toward three Joe ninjas.

Snake Eyes stopped him with a roundhouse kick to the face, Storm Shadow followed with palm to the abdomin and Scarlett jumped to perform a somersault kick on the back of his head.

After getting punched, kicked, leg swept and hand palmed by three G.I. Joes, Shadow Strike was hurled at the edge of that ledge and saw the rest of the Ninja Force running and jumping from roof to roof coming back to the same building where they are.

Scarlett went to the ledge and attempted to apprehend Shadow Strike and tie him up but Shadow Strike quickly grabbed her and placed the edge of his sword against her throat, threatening to slit her while holding her hostage.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were about to pull their sword out but as Shadow Strike's sword went closer to Scarlett's throat, they reluctantly removed their hands from the handles of the swords while the rest of the Ninja Force stopped in their tracks when they saw Shadow Strike held Scarlett hostage.

Shadow Strike grinned underneath his mask and threw Scarlett from the ledge anyway. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she took a dangerous and deadly fall.

Snake Eyes punched Shadow Strike with full force and then, he and Storm Shadow brought out their grappling hooks and dive from the ledge of the building in order to save her.

Shadow Strike let out a very loud evil laugh while he was on the ground. The rest of the Ninja Force ran to Shadow Strike in order to capture but he pulled out the smoke pellet, slammed it on the ground and vanished in the pile of smoke before his adversaries got to him in time.

When they finally got here, it was too late. Shadow Strike was already gone once the smoke clears.

Three Joes were 20 feet away from death but Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow finally got close to Scarlett, they fired their grappling hooks at the same building where they fell from.

They caught Scarlett while their grappling hooks finally connected to the roof and they quickly stopped falling.

Scarlett let out the sigh of relief as she held tightly to Snake Eyes while the grappling hooks pulled all three of them back up to the building.

After they went back up the ledge, they helped by their Ninja Force teammates and was informed that Shadow Strike was gone. Despite an exhausting battle with Shadow Strike, Slice, Dice and the Cobra Red Ninjas, they were happily reunited.

They put the hands on top of each other's and cheerfully raised them in the sky before deciding to go back to the hotel.

But Snake Eyes and Scarlett stayed behind so they can have a moment to themselves. They took a look at the full moon before they looked at each other.

Snake Eyes uncovered his mouth and they started kissing each other in the lips. Their love for each other is stronger than ever since the days they met and became the original members of the G.I. Joe team.

Cobra may try to break them down and break them apart but they'll always come back to each other. And heaven help them if they try.

* * *

Next time on G.I. Joe Trading Faces: Cobra fired the first shot and send a message to both G.I. Joe now led by General Joe Colton and the C.O.I.L. led by Cobra Commander. How will they respond and possibly retaliate?

* * *

N/A: Sorry I took so long. I had to come up with ideas to make this chapter interesting and original. And at the same time, making it like the silent issue from the comic book. When you read, please give review with positive mindset because I want to know if you like the chapter or not. Thanks.


End file.
